Last Journey
by Athenasea
Summary: Misty Waterflower vive una modesta, tranquila y monótona vida en su ciudad natal como líder de gimnasio. Pero, tras una llamada, su vida da un giro de ciento ochenta grados y se embarca sin darse cuenta en la mayor aventura de toda su vida, donde descubrirá cosas que escapan a la imaginación, verdades que no deberían salir a la luz y el resurgir de un amor que creía olvidado.
1. I - Una visita inesperada

**I**

 _Kanto : I_

 _Una visita inesperada._

* * *

—¡Atrapadlos! ¡Qué no escapen!

Mara repetía esa frase a todo pulmón mientras recorría Ciudad Fucsia montada en su moto. Había perdido su gorra hacía tiempo debido a la velocidad que había alcanzado su vehículo, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Le seguían dos agentes por detrás, también uniformados de azul, alternando sus miradas entre la carretera, su oficial superior y las azoteas de los rascacielos, completamente oscuras dada las altas horas de la noche, el corte ocasional de luz y las condiciones atmosféricas: las nubes tapaban completamente la luna, así que Ciudad Fucsia estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Las condiciones óptimas para que un grupo de ladrones se escapasen sin ningún problema.

Sabía que eran demasiados factores favorables para ser consecuencias inesperadas. Con las nubes no podían hacer nada, pero el corte de luz no había sido una simple casualidad. Al mismo tiempo que la ciudad sufría un corte eléctrico y sumía a la ciudad en la noche, las alarmas del museo de Ciudad Fucsia también se desconectaban. Era lógico que se hubieran desconectado junto al apagón de luz, pero el museo contaba con un generador de emergencia para casos como estos. Y, aún así, el generador no había funcionado, por ende las alarmas no habían avisado de la incursión y el robo al museo.

Mara y sus agentes subieron una calle empinada, hasta uno de los puntos más altos de la ciudad. Mara redujo un poco la velocidad mientras observaba la ciudad: se veían puntos de luz situados en las calles. Sus agentes buscaban desesperadamente a los ladrones con sus motos, sus coches, sus linternas y sus pokémon. Se encontraban en las calles, en los parques y en lo alto de los edificios. Hasta algunos civiles habían decidido ayudarles encendiendo los faros de sus vehículos pero, aún así, Mara sabía que aquello era inútil. La ciudad seguía en penumbra, y ellos no podrían iluminarla por completo para cazarlos. Y los refuerzos aún tardarían en llegar a la ciudad.

Aunque, en el fondo, Mara sabía que todo lo que hicieran era inútil. Apostaría una mano a que, aunque fuese plena luz del día y los refuerzos estuviesen ayudándoles, no conseguirían dar caza a los ladrones. Ellos eran las famosas "Sombras de Kanto" o, al menos, ese era el nombre mediático que se les habían dado. Eran un grupo de personas (o pokémon, aún nadie lo tenía claro) que se dedicaban a robar objetos de gran valor, tanto económico como social o científico, por lo que se especulaba que no era el dinero lo que les movía a cometer sus crímenes. Eran expertos en la materia: sabían de tecnología y siempre lograban entrar en el rincón más inhóspito y vigilado de cualquier lado, sin ser detectado. Las cámaras no les grababan, las alarmas no saltaban cuando irrumpían en las estancias, los guardias siempre se quedaban dormidos o, simplemente, ni se percataban de su presencia cuando entraban.

Después, tras su robo triunfal sin dejar ni una pista, huían de la ciudad sin dejar rastro. Incontables veces habían sido perseguidos por la policía, pero nunca les habían pillado. Eso se debía a cuatro factores: siempre atacaban por la noche (a veces incluso con apagón generalizado, como ahora), iban vestidos con trajes completamente negros y con capucha, que ocultaban sus rostros, eran ágiles y contaban con la ayuda de pokémon y, por último, siempre eran tres. La policía desconocía si eran siempre los mismos o había más "sombras", ya que todos iban vestidos con el mismo traje. Aun así, siempre eran tres los que saqueaban museos, palacios, laboratorios y demás sitios en donde residían objetos muy valiosos para la sociedad. Al ser tres miembros, en casi todas sus persecuciones hacían maniobras evasivas entre los tres: solían separarse para que la policía tuviese que hacer lo mismo, y todos llevaban el mismo traje, incluida la bolsa que solía contener el objeto robado de turno. Aunque se arrinconase a uno de sus miembros y soltara la bolsa para distraer a los policías mientras él huía montado en un pokémon volador, en ninguna ocasión habían encontrado el objeto robado: solían encontrar bolas de papel, trozos de madera, cubos de rubik… en fin, cualquier objeto que tuviese la misma forma que el objeto.

Por ello, las Sombras de Kanto estaban en la primera posición de los más buscados por la policía. Aunque casi nunca atacaban a nadie, y que solo cometían robos (muy valiosos, pero solo robaban), habían burlado una y otra vez al jefe de policía de Kanto: el inspector Brand, famoso por haber atrapado a numerosos delincuentes a lo largo de su vida. También era cierto que la policía recibía mucha presión por parte de las altas esferas y de las personas poderosas de la región para que se centraran en las sombras y no en otros delincuentes, probablemente muchos más peligrosos que ellos. Mara había oído rumores de hasta sobornos al inspector por parte de gente poderosa, víctima de algún robo, para que centrase a toda la policía en busca de las Sombras. Y, aún con toda la policía buscándolos día y noche, no había forma de encontrarlos, y menos de atraparlos.

Mara sacudió la cabeza. No tenía sentido pensar en esos asuntos ahora. Debía concentrarse en su labor: tratar de encontrar a los ladrones de un manuscrito hallado recientemente en la lejana región de Sinnoh y traído a Kanto para que un grupo de expertos lo examinasen y lo estudiasen. Estaba esculpido en piedra, lo cual hacía que fuese difícil de transportar, pero el inspector Brand había gritado a Mara que se centrase en su trabajo y dejase de hacer cavilaciones estúpidas.

Aceleró rápidamente con la esperanza de despejarse con el sonido del motor y el viento rozándole la cara. Al mismo tiempo que Mara movió la manilla hacia delante, vio por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento. Una sombra en el tejado que tenía a su izquierda, un edificio bastante más pequeño que los del centro de la ciudad.

—¡Chicos, allí! ¡Luz!

Los agentes actuaron rápido. Sujetando el manillar con una mano, apuntaron con sus linternas hacia la azotea de aquel edificio, y lo vieron. Una sombra corría en la azotea, unos metros más adelante que ellos.

—¡Dad la alarma! ¡Intentaré capturarlo!

Un agente gritó en señal de afirmación y giró derrapando con un gran estruendo mientras informaba a las otras unidades de su situación. Mara aceleró y, cuando la sombra frenó y se giró hacia el centro de la azotea, Mara lanzó su pokéball lo más lejos que pudo. Aterrizó en lo alto de la azotea y, acompañado de un destello azul que destelló en la oscura noche, un Arcanine hizo acto de presencia. El pokémon de fuego no perdió tiempo y se dirigió corriendo hacia la sombra.

Cuando Mara se disponía a liberar también a su compañero, Pidgeot, algo calló con gran velocidad en medio de la carretera. Con gran esfuerzo desvió su moto para evitar chocarse, y paró en seco. La cosa que había caído era Arcanine, completamente mojado y muy débil. Mara bajó apresuradamente de su moto y corrió en su auxilio. Arcanine levantó con esfuerzo la cabeza y gruñó hacia la azotea. Allí, encima de la azotea, un pokémon con unos resplandecientes y amenazantes ojos dorados les observaba desde lo alto. Gracias a la luz de los faros, se podía apreciar débilmente algunos de sus rasgos: era azul, y sobresalían unos colmillos por debajo de sus centelleantes ojos. Rugió, y lanzo un potente chorro de agua a presión al agente que se aproximaba a Mara, haciendo que es tuviese que saltar rápidamente de la moto, impactándose contra en asfalto. Después, desapareció en la oscuridad.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de aquel furtivo ataque, los refuerzos llegaron. El inspector Brand llegó acompañado de tres coches patrulla más, provenientes de Ciudad Azafrán. Nadie había resultado herido en el ataque (tan solo un Arcanine un poco debilitado, y un agente con varios rasguños después de la caída), pero estaba claro que las Sombras de Kanto no habían querido herirlos. Solo necesitaban unos segundos más para efectuar con éxito su huida.

Cuando el inspector Brand casi se cae al salir apresuradamente del coche, Mara se temió un buen regaño por su parte, con mala suerte acompañado de una bajada de sueldo. Suspiró.

Brand era un hombre robusto, con unos cuantos kilos de más. Lo más destacable de su rostro era su gigantesca nariz llena de puntos negros y una enorme verruga que la coronaba, aunque sus pobladas cejas también captaban la atención de sus oyentes. Siempre tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y siempre mantenía un puro (encendido o apagado) entre sus labios. Su pelo, canoso, tenía la misma proporción de cabellos blancos y negros. Solía llevar siempre una camisa, de cualquier color que existiese en este mundo, y alguna tonalidad nueva que aún no había recibido un nombre. Además, su olor corporal se podría describir en una mezcla entre tabaco y alcohol.

No era muy famoso en el cuerpo policial. La mayoría de las agentes Mara de Kanto lo detestaban, pero fue la mismísima Liga Pokémon quién le posicionó en el trabajo que desempeña actualmente: capturar a las Sombras de Kanto e impedir más robos. Había dividido la policía entre la local y una especializada en encontrar a las Sombras de Kanto, perseguirlas, estudiar sus robos y prevenir los siguientes. Su proyecto no recibió críticas trascendentales hasta que se conoció el porcentaje de la distribución del cuerpo: un veinticinco por ciento de agentes se encargaban de la seguridad de la ciudad y de los propios ciudadanos, con todas las asignaciones que la policía tiene con la sociedad; y un setenta y cinco por ciento de policías trabajarían día tras día en atrapar a las Sombras. Esto generó un gran revuelto, hace ya tres años, pero la Liga sentenció esta reyerta de forma inmediata: informó, e incluso amenazó, a altas entidades dentro de la policía advirtiendo de que cualquier revuelta en contra de un oficial sería motivo de expulsión. Desde ese momento, la Liga ha controlado exhaustivamente a la policía nacional de Kanto, y Brand era uno de sus representantes más importantes dentro de ella.

Brand se acercó con grandes zancadas hacia Mara y sus subordinados. Uno de ellos dijo por lo bajo que parecía más un Tauros enfadado que un jefe de policía, y Mara no pudo hacer otra cosa que esbozar una traviesa sonrisa.

—¿Le parece esto gracioso, agente? —preguntó Brand, con una ceja alzada, intentando que no se notase que necesitaba recobrar el aliento tras aquella rápida carrera de cinco metros.

—No, señor, para nada —contestó Mara, a su vez que hacía el saludo tradicional.

—¿Se han vuelto a escapar, verdad?

—Sí, señor —Mara bajó el brazo, y se puso rígida —. La incursión al museo tuvo lugar alrededor de las tres y veinte de la madrugada. A las tres y cuarto, aproximadamente, ocurrió el apagón general en toda la Ciudad, aunque las alarmas del museo deberían haber seguido funcionando con la energía del generador de emergencia. Sin embargo, mis agentes me han informado que el generador tampoco funcionaba debido a un cortocircuito, lo que ha dejado al museo completamente sin electricidad, y prácticamente sin seguridad. Los ordenadores también han sido hackeados, señor.

—Maldita sea —Brand agarró el puro y lo estrujó—, cada vez son más buenos. ¿Fuisteis directamente al museo cuando se fue la luz?

—Dividí el servicio en tres patrullas: una compuesta de cuatro agentes fueron al Centro Pokémon a hablar con la enfermera Joy e informarse de la situación, otra patrullaron las calles y calmaron a los residentes, y otra fue al museo.

—¡¿Y por qué no fueron todos al museo a intentar detener a esos malnacidos?! ¡Estaba más que claro que ellos estaban tras el apagón! —bramó Brand.

—Señor, con mi debido respeto… —Mara hizo una pequeña pausa, dándose ánimos a sí misma. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos— Había una patrulla vigilando el museo en el momento del robo. Habíamos sospechado que las Sombras atacarían el museo con la reciente llegada de la tablilla que fue traída desde Sinnoh, pero… El estado del Centro Pokémon y los pokémon enfermos que se encontraban allí me parecían una mayor prioridad. Tampoco me parecía justo dejar que cundiese el pánico en la zona.

—Mara… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que ME DA IGUAL lo que tú pienses que es lo más importante? ¡Te di una orden clara! ¡Evitar que las Sombras robasen ese trozo de piedra! ¡Y ha pasado lo contrario!

—Señor, yo pienso que la jefa actuó… —uno de los subordinados de Mara intervino en la discusión.

—¡¿NO ACABO DE DECIR QUE ME DA IGUAL LO QUE PENSÉIS, PANDA DE INCOMPENTENTES?! ¡Una orden es una orden! ¡Y más si viene de mí! —Brand resopló como un búfalo, y se dio la vuelta—. Volved a vuestro insignificante trabajo, si es que se puede considerar eso un trabajo. Aunque esto te costará caro, Mara.

Brand se dirigió de nuevo hacia su coche. Su vehículo y los otros tres que le acompañaron bramaron al unísono y cada uno desapareció en la oscuridad de una calle diferente. Mara supuso que tratarían de perseguir a las Sombras por las tres rutas diferentes que salían de Ciudad Fucsia, pero no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de que solo un coche los encontrase en la inmensidad de la noche.

Suspiró, y se giró a sus subordinados. Lucían cansados y deprimidos después de la visita de su "querido" superior.

—Chicos, quiero que cinco de vosotros vayáis al Centro Pokémon, aseguraos que el generador de emergencia funciona correctamente y haya electricidad para toda la estancia.

—Sí, señora —contestaron algunos, algo apenados.

—Otros cinco que vayan a la central eléctrica a ver si se puede reparar el daño del generador. Si no es así, contactad con la central de Celeste, a ver si nos puede proporcionar energía por un corto periodo de tiempo. Otro grupo patrullará la ciudad, otro las afueras y otro el museo. Repartiros equitativamente, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —respondieron todos a la vez.

—Esta va a ser una noche muy larga…

* * *

 _Ring…_ _Ring… Ring_

" _¡Buenos días a toda Ciudad Celeste! ¡Son las siete de la mañana de un despejado trece de julio! El cielo estará completamente azul en nuestra ciudad y las temperaturas seguirán elevadas, rozando…"_

La voz del interlocutor se cortó abruptamente por acción de un fuerte golpe al despertador, haciendo que la mesita donde estaba situado se tambalease ligeramente. Un bulto situado en la cama a su izquierda se revolvía entre las sábanas, intentando evitar que la luz llegase a sus ojos. Los movimientos estaban acompañados de quejidos y suspiros.

Tras cinco minutos de enredar las mantas y quejarse de su existencia, el bulto desapareció. Una joven de cabellos anaranjados y ojos aguamarinos se irguió ligeramente en su cama, apoyada en sus codos. Bostezó, y miró el reloj. Las siete y siete de la mañana, la hora habitual de empezar otro día aburrido y monótono de su invariable (y poco divertida) vida.

Se irguió por completo y se desperezó, emitiendo otra serie de bostezos seguidos. Volvió a encender la radio, que ahora hablaba sobre política y ciertos escándalos dentro de la Liga Pokémon. Se levantó, se frotó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Descalza, salió a la pequeña terraza y el sol la recibió con una calidez reconfortante. Por un instante, cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir la luz del sol en su piel; la brisa fresca de las mañanas, con un ligero olor a mar en él; el sonido de las hojas de los árboles al ser mecidos por la brisa, y los Pidgey piando mientras saludaban al sol; mientras que la radio sonaba distante, lejos de ella…

Después de ese instante de libertad, volvió a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que se fijó fue en el edificio esférico situado enfrente de su casa. El Gimnasio Celeste, el orgullo de la ciudad (aparte del puerto). Su gimnasio. Su orgullo, símbolo de su familia, los Waterflower y, probablemente, su vida entera. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se hizo líder oficial, unos cinco años, pero se le habían hecho eternos. El trabajo en el gimnasio era agotador: por la mañana había que limpiar todo, y durante la semana se dividían la limpieza entre la piscina, los acuarios, los pasillos, los despachos, la cocina y la propia limpieza de su piso. Entre medias, tenía que dar el desayuno a sus pokémon: su alegría, su vocación, lo único que hacía que ella siguiese trabajando tan duro día tras día. Ellos lo daban todo en las batallas, por ella, y ella no podría ser menos.

Y, finalmente, a las doce se habría oficialmente el gimnasio para todo entrenador pokémon que quisiera desafiarla en un combate para conseguir la ansiada "medalla Cascada", la última que los entrenadores de la región de Kanto conseguían para dirigirse a la Meseta Añil. Se había convertido en tan solo cinco años en la líder más fuerte de todo Kanto, lo que era motivo de admiración en toda la región. Misty Waterflower se había convertido en un ídolo nacional, un símbolo para entrenadores (en especial los de tipo agua, por supuesto), una sensación. Había aparecido en múltiples revistas (incluidas, para su mala suerte, la prensa rosa), había documentales sobre ella y había realizado algunas entrevistas, siempre hablando de su carrera y su trabajo, y nunca de su vida privada. No le gustaba que se metiesen en su vida. Y era mejor no hacer enfadar a Misty Waterflower: también era muy conocida por su espíritu inquebrantable y su carácter fuerte, imparable y volátil. Incluso había sido elegida como sucesora de un miembro del exclusivo Alto Mando de Kanto: la élite de los entrenadores. Y, con mucha polémica por delante, Misty rechazó aquel puesto, haciendo que toda la prensa explotase aquel día, lo que le había dado aún más fama, paradójicamente.

La prensa insistía en hacer de cada mínimo detalle en su día a día interesante, pero realmente su vida no era así. Todos los días eran iguales: se levantaba, se tomaba un momento para disfrutar de la brisa mañanera y sentirse libre, igual que en su niñez; y se iba al gimnasio hasta bien entrada la noche cumpliendo con sus obligaciones dentro de él. Después volvía a casa agotada, cenaba si tenía suficientes ganas, y se acostaba para que, al día siguiente, pueda realizar lo mismo de nuevo. Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y así sucesivamente.

Aunque Misty no odiaba ni su vida ni su trabajo en el gimnasio, al contrario; también añoraba su adolescencia, periodo de su vida que pasó viajando a través de famosas regiones del mapa mundial, y sitios recónditos que, muchas veces, no aparecían ni en los planos. Aquella sensación de libertad, dormir cada día en un sitio distinto, disfrutar de distintos paisajes, distintos climas y pokémon no tenía precio, y más aún si siempre iba acompañada de sus mejores amigos. Pero aquella etapa de su vida había acabado, y tenía que afrontar la realidad: el complejo y monótono mundo de los adultos, lleno de cansancio acumulado y facturas, muchas facturas.

—¡Misty! ¡¿Estás despierta?! —se oyó una voz procedente del piso de abajo, lo cual quedaba muy mitigada al encontrarse a tanta distancia, con la puerta del dormitorio por en medio.

Misty corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió ligeramente.

—¡Sí! —gritó, sacando la cabeza por la rendija que se había creado al abrir la puerta.

—¡De acuerdo! —aquella contestación iba acompañada de un ligero canturreo —. ¡Escucha! ¡Lily y yo vamos a irnos a nuestra cita en el balneario y después nos iremos de compras, así que hoy no llegaremos hasta tarde!

—¡Vale, Vi! —contesto Misty —. ¡¿Os espero para cenar?!

—¡No! ¡Daisy dijo que vendría hoy a la hora de comer con Tracey, así que espérala a ella! ¡Chaito, feita!

Tras ello, Misty oyó el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Suspiró, y sonrió para sí. Sus hermanas nunca cambiarían, era increíble lo que les gustaba ese modo de vida que llevaban.

Cerró la puerta suavemente y decidió que era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Se cambió de ropa, poniéndose sus típicos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta ancha de color blanco, sus deportivas y se recogió su melena, ahora más larga que en antaño, en una coleta floja. Bajó trotando las escaleras, tomó una taza de café con leche acompañado de un bollo, se aseguró de que todo estaba apagado en la casa y salió, cerrando la puerta principal con llave tras de sí. Había dejado una nota a Daisy en la cocina diciendo que vendría a casa a la hora de comer, así que tendría que apurar un poco el trabajo en el gimnasio hoy. Lo bueno es que era viernes, así que podía darse un poco más de margen tanto en la limpieza como en la hora de cerrar así que, con un poco de suerte, podría cerrar sobre las 4, comer con su hermana y uno de sus mejores amigos, y volver al gimnasio para colocar todo y tomarse un merecido descanso, quizás hasta le daba tiempo a practicar natación o ir a la playa, sus actividades favoritas que extrañaba dramáticamente realizarlas.

Por ello, apretó el paso y se dirigió al gimnasio, que estaba relativamente cerca de su casa. Mientras caminaba, estaba pensando en su hermana y Tracey, o su "casi" cuñado. Quedaba en manifiesto la enorme atracción y los tibios sentimientos que había entre ambos, aunque aún ninguno de los dos había dado el paso a formar una relación consolidada. Aún así, Misty estaba muy feliz al saber que aquellos dos se gustaban, mutuamente, y sus sentimientos eran puros e inocentes. Tracey y Daisy se habían conocido cuando Misty se puso al cargo del gimnasio, hará unos cinco años atrás. Tracey la solía visitar al gimnasio, y así fue como Daisy y Tracey empezaron su amistad. Al principio su relación solo consistía en las citas que Daisy le permitía en pago a la múltiple ayuda que prestaba Tracey en el gimnasio (y que Misty había agradecido profundamente), y poco a poco empezó a surgir algo entre ellos. Poco a poco la relación fue cambiando a medida que Daisy cambiaba: había dejado de lado el mundo de la moda tenuemente, y colaboraba un poco más en la manutención del gimnasio, ayudando a Misty con el papeleo del gimnasio, las facturas del edificio, y los trámites con la Liga. Daisy había madurado y, aunque no haya abandonado del todo su pasión por la moda y la belleza, había sentado un poco la cabeza y arrimar el hombro junto con Misty para sacar adelante la empresa familiar. Y sabía que uno de los motivos más importantes de ese cambio fue conocer a Tracey y pasar cada vez más tiempo junto a él.

Misty sonrió ligeramente mientras caminaba. Algunas personas que se cruzaban con ella la saludaban, he incluso la paraban pidiendo un autógrafo o una fotografía con ella. Misty intentaba ser amable con todo el mundo, excusándose a veces de la forma más educada posible, y siguió su camino al gimnasio. Celeste le había acogido de una manera fraternal y cariñosa, y toda la ciudad expresaba el profundo respeto y admiración que sentían hacia el líder de su gimnasio, y Misty no podía estar más agradecida. A pesar de tener tanto trabajo por delante, ver a las personas de su ciudad natal hablar con orgullo sobre ella era uno de los mejores pagos que podía recibir a cambio de su esfuerzo.

Finalmente, tras unas diez paradas y veinte saludos, llegó a las puertas del gimnasio. Abrió la gran puerta de cristal que la introducía al edificio, se paró en el hall y respiró hondo.

—Bien —murmuró para sí—. Empecemos otro día. ¡Buenos días, chicos!

Un gran barullo de gruñidos, rugidos y gritos contestó a su saludo, mientras que se distinguía por el pasillo la silueta de tres pokémon que se acercaban a ella. Psyduck, Marrill y Corsola saltaban alegremente por el pasillo, y abrazaron a su entrenadora en cuanto llegaron junto a ella.

—¡Hola, chicos! —Misty se agachó junto a ellos y les abrazó a la vez—. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? ¿Habéis descansado?

Los tres pokémon asintieron, y la acompañaron hasta la piscina, donde los restantes pokémon del Gimnasio Celeste la saludaron jubilosamente. Starmie, Horsea, Gyarados, Politoed, Dewgong y Seaking se encontraban nadando en la piscina, esperando la llegada de su entrenadora para comenzar un nuevo día de batallas. Misty les saludó uno por uno y comenzó su rutina: les dio el desayuno a todos, limpió ligeramente los pasillos del gimnasio y las gradas, y decidió encerrarse en el despacho para adelantar todo lo posible el papeleo que había que entregar en la recepción de la Liga. Hacía poco habían recibido a un agente de la AIP, la Agencia de Inspección Pokémon, y debía hacer un informe paralelo al del agente dando su opinión sobre el estado del gimnasio. A Misty le costaba hacer esos informes, ya que no sabía qué fallos podía estar cometiendo, o en qué estado debería estar el gimnasio; ella solamente hacia su trabajo lo mejor que podía.

Alternaba su papeleo entre los retadores que llegaban al gimnasio pidiendo un combate contra ella (quienes hoy estaban bastante flojos y no duraban ni dos asaltos contra sus pokémon), la curación de estos tras los combates, y el tener que recibir y lidiar con los admiradores babosos que tan solo querían verla, pedirle una cita e incluso, los más extremos, le pedían matrimonio en cuanto cruzaban la puerta. Al principio, tener admiradores que se interesasen por ella de esa manera le había hecho sentir muy incómoda y avergonzada en un primer momento, pero se había acostumbrado con el paso de los años. Algunos eran muy dulces, otros no tanto, pero nunca aceptaba las propuestas de ninguno. Simplemente, a Misty no le atraían ninguno de ellos, y acababa echa una furia si la molestaban más de lo necesario. A veces el gimnasio parecía más una floristería, con todas las flores que dejaban en el hall. Ese día, al sentirse un poco más agobiada de lo normal, decidió mostrar su carácter y hacer que sus fans no le robasen más de cinco minutos de su ajetreado día.

Estaba tan inmersa tratando de escribir algo elocuente en su informe que no escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni el sonido de los pasos de una persona acercándose por detrás de ella hasta que sintió un golpe en su cabeza, y un inconfundible olor a gracídeas, sus flores favoritas.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Misty, girándose bruscamente en busca de su atacante, arrastrando la silla hacia un lado.

Pero no pudo más que sonreír al reconocer a la persona que tenía delante. Una joven sonreía desde arriba, y sus ojos (unos bonitos ojos avellanas) brillaban de felicidad al verla. Su cabello castaño caía laciamente a ambos lados de su cara, enmarcándola. Llevaba puesto un bonito tank top blanco, con estampado de flores rosas en la parte inferior, y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros.

—¡Eli! ¿Sabes que hay otras maneras de saludar a tu mejor amiga? —sonrió, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—No, no hay otra manera —rió—. Y, ¡ay!

—No te quejes —Misty acompaño su risa, y volvió a sentarse en frente de su intento de informe.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Eli, su dulce voz inundó todo el despacho. Se inclinó por encima de ella para ver lo que estaba encima del escritorio.

Misty se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla y suspiró, frustrada.

—Nada —contestó, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Informe otra vez, ¿eh? —Eli reprimió una risita, posando un dedo en sus labios.

—Sí, otra vez. ¡Ya son tres en seis meses! ¡¿Qué narices le pasa a la Liga?! —Misty se había levantado de su silla y empezó a blandir sus brazos de un lado para otro, advirtiendo que su presión sanguínea comenzaba a elevarse alarmantemente —. ¡¿Es que acaso no se fían de mi gimnasio o qué?!

—No creo. Según he oído, están comprometiendo a todos los gimnasios de la región —contestó Eli—. Venga, cálmate. Te ayudaré. A ver qué has escrito…

Misty observó a Eli sentarte cortésmente en la silla y comenzar a leer el documento abierto en el portátil. Eli, o Elizabeth, había llegado hacía apenas dos años a Cuidad Celeste, pero en ese corto espacio de tiempo se habían convertido en grandes amigas. Eli había llegado al gimnasio presentándose formalmente (reverencia incluida), y solicitando a Misty que le ayudase a orientarse en la Ciudad, lo cual Misty aceptó sin dudarlo, haciendo gala del papel de líder de Celeste que debía hacer. Al principio le extrañaba la actitud tan formal de Eli, e incluso llegó a desdeñarla ligeramente describiéndola como "pija" o "estirada". Pero Eli la solía visitar en el gimnasio y la ayudaba en sus tareas, a pesar de que ella no tenía que hacerlo, excusándose en que no tenía nada más que hacer en su casa o en la ciudad, y poco a poco Misty comenzó a conocerla realmente, más allá de las apariencias y los prejuicios. Elizabeth era una hermosa chica de unos trece años pero, a pesar de ser tan pequeña en edad, no lo era en espíritu: era una persona calmada, quien no perdía la calma nunca (al menos, en el tiempo que lleva al lado de Misty nunca ha conocido ese lado de Eli), madura y responsable, y con unos modales exquisitos y refinados, como una joven señorita de la alta nobleza. Misty había tratado de preguntarle sobre ello y su pasado en varias ocasiones, recibiendo respuestas efusivas por parte de ella, y cambiando de tema rápidamente. Eli le había confesado una vez que estaba allí por un asunto familiar, y que había sido su familia quien le había proporcionado su piso, un espacio modesto y coqueto, aunque Eli no solía pasar mucho tiempo ahí, declarando que, a veces, se sentía sola. Por lo demás, Misty no sabía nada de su pasado, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Elizabeth no solía preguntarle tampoco acerca de su pasado, y ambas vivían el presente; siendo mejores amigas una de la otra.

—Misty, no es por nada, pero… Comenzar un informe con "querida estúpida Liga"… Bueno, digamos que no me parece el término más adecuado para comenzar.

Las palabras de Eli sacaron a Misty de sus pensamientos. Bufó, y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, enfurruñada.

—Me da igual, no se me ocurría un título más preciso que ese para calificarlos.

Eli rió, pero fue interrumpida por el conocido sonido del timbre. Un entrenador reclamaba otro combate. Misty miró el reloj de pared que colgaba del despacho: las dos y media de la tarde.

—Eli —dijo, sobresaltando a la chica—. Escucha, Daisy y Tracey van a venir a comer esta tarde a casa. ¿Quieres venir?

—Oh, Misty, no, no quiero ser una molestia. Además, es una reunión familia…

—No seas tonta —le interrumpió Misty, con una sonrisa—. Sabes que eres de la familia. ¿Te espero a las cuatro?

—No —contestó Eli, devolviendo el gesto—. Me quedaré aquí, si no es molestia, e intentaré arreglar un poco este informe. Si es que se puede arreglar algo…

—¡Oye! —exclamó Misty, induciendo de nuevo la risa de la chica—. No está tan mal. Refleja mis sentimientos.

—Desde luego —Eli le guiñó un ojo—. Venga, vete, o ya sabes cómo se ponen estos chicos…

—Lo sé. ¡Suerte!

Y Misty salió corriendo rumbo a la piscina.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A las cuatro en punto, las puertas del Gimnasio Celeste se cerraron con llave. Misty y Eli caminaban una al lado de la otra, tranquilamente, riendo mientras comentaban el estropicio que Misty había hecho con su informe, y como Elizabeth había tenido que buscar en el diccionario insultos que desconocía. Había poca gente en la calle a esa hora, debido al excesivo calor que impregnaba el aire, provocando incluso que el asfalto a la lejanía pareciesen olas en medio de un mar gris. Misty deseaba llegar a casa, comer y tumbarse en el sofá junto a un ventilador mientras Daisy y Tracey le contaban acerca de sus mini-vacaciones en el Archipiélago Naranja.

Cuando llegaron a su piso, Daisy y Tracey ya se encontraban allí. Habían preparado la comida juntos, y la mesa estaba ordenada, con cuatro platos sobre ella. Ese pequeño detalle hizo a Misty muy feliz: habían contado con la presencia de su amiga sin previo aviso.

—¡Misty! —Daisy corrió a abrazarla. Con el paso de los años, Daisy y Misty habían mejorado mucho su relación fraternal, al igual que con sus otras dos hermanas.

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y despeinó ligeramente su cabello.

—¿Qué tal has estado? Ya veo que como siempre, porque sigues sin saber hacerte una coleta en condiciones.

Las dos rieron a la vez. Misty golpeó ligeramente a Daisy en el hombro como respuesta, y acto seguido la despeinó a ella también, mientras la rubia se escandalizaba. Adoraba hacer eso. Bueno, eso y cambiarle su perfume por agua del inodoro, o sus polvos por harina…

—Bueno, bueno, ¡vaya saludo! —intervino Tracey, mientras separaba a las dos Waterflower —. Hola, Mist, me alegro de verte.

—Yo también, Trace —contestó Misty, acompañando con un abrazo—. Os he echado de menos.

—Y nosotros a ti —convino Tracey—. Hola, Elizabeth, ¿qué tal has estado?

—Bien, gracias —intervino Eli, quien se había resguardado ligeramente tras la espalda de Misty, con una sutil reverencia.

—¡Eli! Qué guapa estás —Daisy cogió de las muñecas a Eli e hizo que diese una vuelta sobre sí misma—. A diferencia de tu amiga…

—¡Oye! —exclamó Misty, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hermanita, como sigas arrugando así la nariz y la frente, te van a salir arrugas.

—Bah, y a quién le importa.

Misty desechó el comentario de su hermana con un gesto y se dirigió hacia el salón, dispuesta para sentarte a comer. Daisy la siguió mientras objetaba su vestuario, argumentando que no podía salir en público con esas pintas y seguir apellidándose Waterflower. Elizabeth y Tracey las observaban desde su sitio, riéndose por lo bajo de su comportamiento.

—Eli, Dais y yo hemos pensado que te gustaría comer con nosotros, por lo que he preparado un sitio más. Por favor, siéntete como una más en casa —sonrió Tracey.

—Muchas gracias, Tracey. De verdad —Eli le dedicó su más agraciada sonrisa. Tracey apartó ligeramente la cara, y un tenue rubor cruzó sus mejillas.

—¡Chicos, vamos a comer ya o este Gyarados se lo zampará todo! —se escuchó la voz de Daisy a través del salón.

—¡No es cierto! —rugió Misty.

—Feita, sabes que cuando estás enfadada eres un pozo sin fondo. Es decir, eres un pozo sin fondo permanente.

Tras terminar la comida, se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar el postre. Misty y Elizabeth se estaban comiendo un helado, y Tracey se preparaba un café mientras Daisy encendió la pequeña televisión situada en un extremo de la cocina, en frente de la mesa. Su cocina no era en exceso grande ni lujosa, pero a Misty le gustaba que fuese así. Además, no solían pasar mucho tiempo en ella, ya que sus hermanas solían estar fuera de la ciudad la mayor parte del tiempo, y Misty pocas veces tenía suficiente tiempo y coraje para ponerse a cocinar algo por ella misma. La última vez que lo intentó, la agente Mara de Ciudad Celeste la visitó, informándola que sus vecinos habían llamado a la policía porque creían que había un incendio en su piso, o que habían tirado una bomba fétida en el pasillo del edificio.

Daisy cogió el mando con el fin de buscar el desfile de moda que se emitía desde Ciudad Jubileo cuando una noticia les llamó la atención, retrasmitiéndola desde el canal de PKMN News.

—Espera un momento, Dais —intervino rápidamente Tracey, quien parecía el más alterado por la noticia. Misty y Eli levantaron su vista de su almuerzo, y se enfocaron en la televisión.

" _Buenas tardes"_ , saludaba la periodista situada al frente de la mesa del plató. " _Ayer por la noche se cometió otro de los muchos sucesos que llevan aconteciendo nuestra región desde hace ya, casi, tres años: un nuevo robo, efectuado por las llamadas Sombras de Kanto, ha asolado Ciudad Fucsia, llevándose la famosa tablilla de piedra encontrada en la lejana región de Sinnoh, un manuscrito tallado que remontaba hace, aproximadamente, siete siglos. El robo se produjo hacia las tres y media de la noche, tras un repentino apagón que asoló toda la ciudad, sumiéndola en penumbra. Las autoridades…"_

—No me lo puedo creer —Tracey se dejó caer en la silla libre alrededor de la mesa. Agarró su taza de café, aún frío, y observó su interior—. El profesor Oak debería haber ido hoy a examinar ese manuscrito junto a otros expertos de la región, y ahora…

—Se especulaba que iban a robarlo —dijo Daisy, quien tenía un semblante extrañamente serio—, lo que no me explico es como pueden hacerlo. Se había reforzado la seguridad al máximo, y aún así han sido capaz de pasar desapercibidos, e incluso de provocar un apagón en toda la ciudad.

"… _aún no nos podemos explicar el apagón que sufrió la ciudad"_ , la agente Mara de Ciudad Fucsia se encontraba en una entrevista dirigida por el corresponsal de la cadena en la ciudad, quien le habría preguntado sobre el apagón, " _pero nuestros expertos barajan la posibilidad de que haya sido un ataque cibernético, al igual que con las alarmas del museo. El generador de emergencia del museo también fue saboteado, pero al contrario que los generadores de la ciudad, fue producido por un cortocircuito, posiblemente a mano."_

" _Agente Mara"_ , intervino el periodista, " _¿cree usted que las Sombras querían herir a alguien esta vez? ¿Quizás en señal de venganza por la presión que está ejerciendo la Liga y el cuerpo policial sobre ellos?"_

—No —Misty contestó a la pregunta—. Nunca hacen daño a nadie. Parece que hasta lo quieren evitar.

—¿El punto? —preguntó Daisy, observando a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo.

—El punto es que es absurdo que la Liga esté tan centrada en atraparlos. No hacen más que invertir el dinero para que la policía los atrape. Es cierto que roban objetos muy valiosos, pero hay mucha gente que necesita también dinero. Y los gimnasios se están resintiendo con todo esto, y la Liga no hace nada para ayudarnos.

Misty hizo una mueca, intentando ocultar el semblante triste que se había formado en su rostro al pronunciar esas palabras. Hace tres años, el Gimnasio Celeste había sufrido una bajada de ingresos por culpa de la gestión de la Liga, quien había invertido una parte del capital destinado a la manutención de los gimnasios en la policía, para mejorar los servicios de esta con el único objetivo de atrapar a las Sombras de Kanto, quienes habían comenzado a asolar la región con robos tremendamente eficaces. Los gimnasios se resintieron, pero pudieron seguir adelante, menos el de Celeste: esa bajada de presupuesto coincidió con la rotura de una tubería muy importante que conectaba los acuarios y la piscina, y el impago de una multa que ni siquiera Misty sabía de su existencia. Había estado al borde de la quiebra, al borde de perder el gimnasio hasta que, unos días antes de la fecha de entrega del dinero, alguien le había ingresado en la cuenta bancaria del gimnasio una cuantiosa suma de dinero, con el que pudo hacer frente a los pagos atrasados, a la reparación de la tubería y a una pequeña reforma del gimnasio, donde se pintaron las paredes (a Misty le parecía un poco infantil los dibujos que Dewgong y Horsea que estaban plasmados en las paredes del gimnasio, a pesar de que su padre había sido el autor). Aún no había averiguado quién había sido su salvador, pero tenía claro que no había sido obra caritativa y altruista de la Liga. Podría haber sido un admirador, o un rico que vio la noticia de su pobreza y decidió ayudarla. Pero, a pesar de ello, Misty estaba profundamente agradecida por la ayuda.

" _No, personalmente no creo que las Sombras hayan intentado lastimar a nadie"_. La voz de la agente Mara retornó la atención de Misty de nuevo hacia la televisión. " _Hasta ahora, nunca una persona ha resultado herida en el procedimiento de sus robos. Además, el generador del Centro Pokémon y del Hospital seguían funcionando correctamente, por lo que no ha sido un ataque: solo estaban interesados en la tablilla."_

" _¿Y cree usted que la intervención policial ha sido correc…_

La vibración, y el siguiente sonido procedente de un pokégear volvieron a interrumpir la entrevista. Elizabeth sacó azorada el aparato de su bolsillo izquierdo, y se quedó mirando la pantalla del pokégear mientras seguía vibrando y sonando. Al cabo de unos segundos, cogió la llamada y se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose al salón, donde podría obtener algo de privacidad.

Daisy redujo el volumen de la televisión para no molestar a Eli. Ella y Tracey continuaron atentos al reportaje sobre el robo, que ahora informaba sobre la opinión de un experto sobre los procedimientos de los delitos de las Sombras. Pero Misty, más que centrar su atención en la noticia, agudizó el oído y trató de escuchar lo que decía Elizabeth a su interlocutor. No era habitual en la chica que se fuese a otra parte para hablar por teléfono sin ni siquiera excusarse, y había mirado de manera extraña la pantalla de su pokégear mientras reclamaba ser atendido.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla intentando poder ver a la chica, pero tan solo pudo vislumbrar su espalda. Estaba ligeramente inclinada, como si estuviese… ¿susurrando?

" _¿Estás seguro?"_ , le escuchó preguntar. Parecía bastante preocupada. " _No sé cómo voy a hacer eso… Ella no va a querer… Lo sé, lo sé, solo… ¿Seguro que estás bien? … De acuerdo, vale… Cuídate, porque… Adiós"_.

Misty volvió a sentarse de forma normal en su asiento y centró su atención en su helado, que estaba completamente derretido en la tarrina. ¿A qué había venido esa conversación?

Elizabeth entró a trompicones en la cocina, balbuceando palabras casi inaudibles, mientras sujetaba su teléfono contra su pecho.

—Misty, tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

Aquella _orden_ dada por su amiga desconcertó por completo a Misty. Centró rápidamente la vista hacia ella, y pudo vislumbrar el verdadero tono de sus palabras: a pesar de que Elizabeth había tratado de que sonase como una orden, en sus ojos se podía reflejar el nerviosismo que emanaba de ella, que también se apreciaba con el temblor de sus manos, que aún seguían presionando el pokégear contra ella.

—… ¿qué? —fue lo único que Misty logró contestar. Estaba totalmente perpleja hacia la actitud de su amiga, y no iba a esperar más para confrontarla—. ¿Qué te pasa, Eli?

—Misty, no hay tiempo —insistió Elizabeth, sin apartar la vista un segundo de la pelirroja—. Tenemos que irnos, ya.

—¿A dónde? —la paciencia de Misty se esfumó en ese instante— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿A dónde nos tenemos que ir? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Ya te he dicho que no hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que irnos YA!

Misty se quedó mirando perpleja a Elizabeth, al igual que Daisy y Tracey, quienes no querían interferir en la conversación. No creía que posible que Eli le hubiese levantado la voz de esa manera. No, esa no podía ser Eli.

Elizabeth reprimió un sollozo, y apretó con más fuerza su teléfono mientras bajaba ligeramente la cabeza, realizando una reverencia al mismo tiempo que tapaba su rostro, donde las lágrimas comenzaban a abrirse paso.

—… por favor, Misty, tenemos que irnos… Yo…

Misty se levantó rápidamente, y puso sus manos en los hombros de Eli, sacudiéndola levemente.

—Elizabeth, ¿qué ocurre? Si me lo explicas, ¡puedo ayudarte! De verdad… —Misty intentaba utilizar el tono más dulce que podía, aunque estaba muy dispersa y no sabía con certeza el tono que habían adquirido sus palabras. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Elizabeth estaba tan alterada? ¿La llamada…

—La llamada —susurró Misty para sí—. Elizabeth, ¿ha sido por la llamada que has recibido? ¿Quién te ha llamado? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Es que te ha amenazado?

Su voz iba en aumento a medida que las preguntas salían por su boca. Inconscientemente, apretó los hombros de su amiga con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo que la furia crecía dentro de ella. Pensar que alguien podría amenazar a Eli… No, era una remota posibilidad. Elizabeth nunca había faltado el respeto a nadie, y nunca había hecho nada malo. Y, en ese momento, Misty se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre el pasado de Elizabeth, y nunca se había esforzado en averiguarlo. Se maldijo a sí misma, considerándose una penosa amiga por no haberse interesado lo suficiente por el pasado de su mejor amiga.

" _¿Seguro que estás bien?". "Cuídate"._ Aquellas palabras se repitieron dentro de la mente de Misty. Había oído formular aquellas frases a Eli mientras hablaba por teléfono, cargadas de preocupación, de eso no tenía duda. Quedaba de manifiesto que Elizabeth se había preocupado por la persona que le llamó. Entonces no podía haber sido una amenaza…

Se encontraba tan absorta en su mundo que no se dio cuenta del momento en que su amiga había subido su cabeza y se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha, mientras la miraba fijamente.

—No me han amenazado, Misty, pero… Tenemos que irnos, yo… Por favor. Confía en mí.

Su voz se quebró en esa última frase, y Misty tuvo miedo de que volviese a llorar de nuevo. Abrazó a su mejor amiga, quien se quedó estática. Misty pudo percibir el aparato frío en contra de su camiseta, pero no le importaba. Suspiró, e intentó relajarse.

—De acuerdo, Eli. Pero… ¿No crees que primero deberías decirme a donde ir? —intentó que sonase como una broma, pero ciertamente no lo consiguió. Aquella situación le preocupaba, e incluso llegaba a parecerle ridículo. Su amiga insistía en que tenían que irse, pero no proporcionaba ningún motivo por el cual debiese dejar _**todo**_ atrás.

Daisy y Tracey se levantaron, y se posicionaron detrás de Misty. Ambos lucían preocupados por la actitud de su joven amiga, e intentaron mostrar serenidad ante el nerviosismo que dominaba a Elizabeth.

—Elizabeth —Tracey fue el primero en dirigirse a ella. Hablaba calmadamente, intentando tranquilizarla—, podemos ir en un momento, tranquila. Mi todoterreno está aparcado a la puerta. Pero, al menos, dinos donde quieres ir.

Eli levantó su vista hacia Tracey pero, al encontrarse con la mirada de este, la desvió rápidamente. Suspiró, en un intento de relajarse a sí misma. Era plenamente consciente de que estaba alterando y preocupando a sus amigos, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal tras recibir su llamada. Sonaba distante, sonaba… preocupado. Algo que él no solía estar, o al menos no lo manifestaba tan claramente. Y nunca le había hablado de forma tan autoritaria. Ni ella misma sabía el motivo por el que tenían que trasladarse con tanta prisa, pero sabía que debían hacerlo lo antes posible. Y también sentía que las cosas iban a complicarse mucho de ahora en adelante.

—Tenemos que ir a un sitio… —suspiró de nuevo, y cogió aire rápidamente, insuflándose fuerzas—. Debemos ir a Pueblo Paleta.

Misty se quedó de piedra. Sus manos dejaron de hacer presión sobre los hombros de su amiga y cayeron sin fuerzas a ambos lados de su costado. La mirada de Misty reflejaba perplejidad. La impresión hubiese sido menor si Elizabeth hubiese dicho cualquier otro lugar del mundo, incluso otro sitio inexistente. Pero no, era Pueblo Paleta. Un sitio que se había autoimpuesto no volver a ir. Y cumpliría su palabra.

—No —ese simple monosílabo salió sin permiso de la boca de Misty. Ni siquiera había tenido que pensar en ella—. No. Yo no voy a ir a ese sitio. Olvídalo.

Daisy y Tracey también observaban a Elizabeth con cierta duda. No sabía la razón por la cual Eli tenía tanta urgencia en ir a ese pequeño pueblo, situado a bastante distancia de Ciudad Celeste. A pesar de que Pueblo Paleta era un pueblo pintoresco y bonito, rodeado de verdes prados vírgenes y libres; y ser famoso por albergar el importante y muy famoso laboratorio pokémon del prestigioso Profesor Oak, no había mucho más que ver allí. Y también desconocían si Elizabeth había estado alguna vez allí, o si tuviese algún vínculo familiar o amistoso en Pueblo Paleta. Si así era, nunca lo había dicho. Ni tan siquiera conocía al Profesor Oak, ya que se sorprendió gratamente al conocer que Tracey era su ayudante personal y le había pedido que fuesen a visitarlo algún día, algo que Misty se negó a hacer y Elizabeth, ante la negativa de su amiga pelirroja y a sus vanos intentos por conocer la razón, había respetado la decisión de su amiga. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora, de pronto, quería dirigirse allí con tanta urgencia?

—¡Misty, por favor! —ahora era Elizabeth quien sujetaba a Misty. Había cogido sus dos manos antes de que su amiga saliese de la cocina—. ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Es en serio!

La mirada de Misty se había endurecido por momentos con cada palabra que decía su amiga. Se quedó mirando el pokégear, que ahora se encontraba chocando contra el revés de su mano, ya que Eli no lo había soltado aún.

—No sé quién te ha llamado, ni me interesa saberlo. No voy a ir a Pueblo Paleta. No voy a dejar el gimnasio para ir allí, ni voy a perder mi día libre para ir a ese sitio.

Misty se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su amiga, y decidió marcharse a su cuarto para intentar sosegarse un poco.

—De acuerdo, Misty —la citada se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, sin volverse, esperando la continuación que acompañaría esa afirmación—. Te contaré todo lo que sé, de camino a Pueblo Paleta. Te lo prometo. Pero debemos ir allí. Es por… ¡Es por nuestra propia seguridad!

Misty se giró, y afrontó la mirada de Elizabeth. A pesar de que aún seguía nerviosa, parte de ese nerviosismo se había sustituido por una pizca de determinación, que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Misty se dio cuenta de que su amiga no mentía, y que no había dicho eso solo para que aceptase ir.

—¿Seguridad? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Elizabeth? —preguntó Misty con rudeza, levantando una ceja con escepticismo. A pesar de que sabía que su amiga no mentía, la sola mención de que peligraba su seguridad hacía ver esto aún más risible de lo que ya era en un primer momento.

—Sí, Elizabeth —intervino Daisy, quien había estado callada durante toda la conversación, observando cómo había llegado a tal punto—. ¿Es que acaso estamos en peligro?

—Yo… sinceramente, no lo sé —Elizabeth pasó su mano libre por su cabello, alborotándolo en el proceso. Acto seguido se rascó la nuca. Misty conocía a la perfección ese gesto: su amiga siempre lo realizaba cuando estaba frustrada y, por alguna razón, se le hacía genuinamente familiar—. Os aseguro que os explicaré todo lo que sé por el camino, y estoy convencida de que en Pueblo Paleta encontraremos respuestas. Todos. Por eso necesito ir. Y necesito que vengáis conmigo.

Elizabeth se había girado mientras hablaba para observar a Tracey y Daisy, quienes no se habían movido apenas tras levantarse, en una muestra que la petición iba dirigida a todos. Elizabeth era consciente de que la situación era muy extraña, confusa e incluso rozaba lo irritante con tanta incógnita, pero ella sabía casi tanto como sus amigos, incluyendo algunos detalles que pensaba revelarlos tras su partida. Si es que conseguía convencerlos al final, sobre todo a Misty. Conocía el rechazo que tenía su amiga hacia aquel pueblo, pero debían dirigirse allí. Aunque, en una parte de su ser, la que no estaba ocupada preocupándose por la extraña conversación que había mantenido y cómo iba a llevarse a sus amigos fuera de Celeste, una pizca de curiosidad la invadió, preguntándose la razón por la cual Misty no quería siquiera oír hablar del susodicho pueblo. Había escuchando por boca de Tracey que aquel era un pueblo bastante acogedor y hermoso, y además Misty mantenía una relación de amistad con el afamado Profesor Oak. Entonces, ¿por qué la razón de evitar tanto ese lugar? Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia el tema, hasta ahora. Y quizás podía utilizar eso a su favor. Era un truco vil que no agradaba utilizar, pero podía ser su as en la manga para ejercer un poco de presión en Misty, quien se veía en extremo renuente a marcharse.

—Quizás no sea yo la única que esté ocultando algo… —dejó caer Elizabeth, simulando que hablaba para sí. Se sentía mal diciendo ese tipo de cosas y con intención de, incluso, chantajearla emocionalmente, pero _**debía**_ hacerlo—.

Como respuesta, Misty dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Elizabeth, esta vez llena de furia.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo no soy la que está ocultando algo aquí, sino tú!

—¡Yo no he dicho que no esté ocultando cosas, pero creo que no soy la única! ¡¿Por qué te reúsas tanto de ir a ese pueblo?! ¡¿Qué hay ahí que trates de esconder?! —Elizabeth sabía que discutir contra Misty podría ser muy contraproducente, pero estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

—¡Entonces lo admites, eh! ¡Admites que nos estás mintiendo!

—¡Yo no he mentido en ningún momento, y te he dicho que te contaría lo que sé cuando estuviésemos en camino! ¡En cambio tú no eres capaz ni de explicarme por qué no quieres ni saber de ese sitio!

—¡Porque no hay nada allí! ¡No quiero ir allí, y punto, y no te interesa la razón…

—Venga, chicas, calmaos —Tracey se interpuso entre las dos jovencitas, intentando frenar la catástrofe. Era la primera vez que las veía discutir, y por el estado en que se encontraba Misty, también era la suya. Además, sabía de sobra lo que le alteraba a la pelirroja hablar de ese asunto, por lo que era mejor intentar cambiar de tema—. Elizabeth, aunque no sepas por qué tienes que ir allí, al menos… ¿Sabes donde tienes que dirigirte? Es decir, aunque Pueblo Paleta sea pequeño… bueno, creo que me entiendes.

Elizabeth se relajó un momento, y observó a Tracey con curiosidad.

—Es cierto, no os lo he dicho. Em… —posó su mano en su barbilla, pensativa—. Creo recordar… era la casa de una señora… Kat, no… Mhm…

—¿Ketchum? —intervino Tracey, alzando una ceja ante los intentos de Eli de pronunciar el nombre.

—¡Eso! —Eli chasqueó sus dedos, en señal de que Tracey había acertado—. ¡Ketchum! Delia… ¡Delia Ketchum! Tenemos que ir a la casa de Delia Ketchum.

Los tres ocupantes se quedaron atónitos tras esa declaración. No entendían por qué Elizabeth les estaba pidiendo ir allí, exactamente a esa pequeña casita de madera, donde no había nada fuera de lo común.

—Elizabeth… —Tracey había adquirido un tono serio, semejante a su semblante. La situación era cada vez más extraña y enrevesada, y ahora incluía a una persona que, probablemente, no tuviese nada que ver en el asunto en que Eli se encontrase metida, fuese el que fuese— Elizabeth, ¿tú conoces a esa persona? ¿Conoces a Delia Ketchum?

—No, sinceramente… es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre… —Eli bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada. Si Tracey se ponía también en su contra, estaba acabada.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué quieres ir a su casa, si ni tan siquiera la conoces? —inquirió Tracey.

—Ya os he dicho que os explicaré lo que sé de camino, y que allí encontraremos respuestas… —dijo Elizabeth, tras un suspiro.

—Eli, cariño, ¿ha sido la persona que te ha llamado la que te ha dicho que te dirigieses allí con nosotros? —Daisy se había acercado a Elizabeth y Tracey, y miraba con preocupación a la castaña.

—Eh… sí, ha sido él.

—¿Y quién es? —preguntó Daisy, tratando de despejar la duda más expectante de toda la conversación.

Un silencio siguió a la pregunta formulada. La televisión, ignorada al extremo de la cocina, proyectaba un aburrido programa de cocina dirigido por un hombre robusto, con un sombrero de cocinero coronando su gran cabeza cubierta de pelo, acompañado de un pequeño Sneasel.

—No puedo decíroslo —susurró Elizabeth, al cabo de un rato, volviendo a bajar la cabeza. Se avergonzó de su actitud.

—Esto es el colmo —Misty explotó, dirigiéndose finalmente hasta las escaleras de su piso—. Me voy a mi cuarto. Cuando se haya acabado esta ridiculez, avisadme y nos vamos a la playa. Si no, me voy yo sola.

Misty subió las escaleras con saña, y el sonido de sus pisadas terminó con el retumbo de su puerta cerrándose con gran estrepito. Daisy suspiró. Sabía que su hermana iba a acabar explotando tarde o temprano, pero por el tiempo que había permanecido Misty en la sala, realmente se interesaba por lo que Elizabeth tuviese que decir. Ella también estaba muy intrigada con el asunto, pero decidió guardárselo para sí.

Elizabeth se sentó en su silla de nuevo, derrotada, y comenzó a sollozar quietamente. Se sentía fatal consigo misma por haber enfadado así a Misty y haberle ocultado cosas a sus amigos, pero no se iba a dar por vencida. Antes de que terminase el día, ellos tenían que estar en Pueblo Paleta, pasase lo que pasase.

Daisy y Tracey retomaron sus sitios en la mesa también, y decidieron hablar calmadamente con Elizabeth, para tratar de esclarecer un poco todo aquel embrollo.

Mientras tanto, Misty se encontraba tumbada en su cama boca abajo, sujetando la almohada contra su rostro. Estaba enfadada y frustrada a la vez. ¿Por qué Elizabeth quería ir a ese lugar, así, de repente? Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de asimilar ningún detalle, pero su amiga se veía en un apuro. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender la razón por la cual Eli parecía desvivirse por ir allí, sin tener una razón de peso para sustentarlo. Porque conocía a Elizabeth, y sabía que no podía mentir. Se le notaba en la cara, ya que arrugaba la nariz como si estuviese comiendo limón, y no es capaz de mirar al receptor de esa mentira a los ojos. Entonces, todo se reducía a esa llamada. Después de que Eli admitiese que había sido él o ella quien le había pedido (u obligado) a ir a ese sitio acompañado por ellos, todas las teorías que Misty había logrado formular se habían reducido en torno a la misteriosa llamada. Elizabeth sabía quién le había llamado, pero no quería contárselo. Es que, acaso… ¿no confiaba en ella? ¿Y quién rayos era ese idiota que había dicho que _ella_ , Misty Waterflower, tenía que ir a ese sitio de mala muerte? Ni hablar.

Se irguió, sentándose sobre sus piernas, y sacudió su cabeza. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Se sentía bastante cansada después de la repentina conversación, y todo lo que había conllevado consigo.

Suspiró y, tras ello, oyó dos toques procedentes de su puerta. Daisy la abrió sin permiso, cerrándola tras de sí, y se sentó en la cama junto a Misty.

—Misty…

—Sé lo que me vas a decir —interrumpió Misty—. Vas a decirme que Elizabeth no tiene mala intención. Vas a decirme que se ve en un apuro, y que podemos ir allí y volver en el mismo día, ¿verdad?

—Y que sería una buena oportunidad para visitar a Delia —Daisy sonrió ligeramente hacia su hermana pequeña—. Estoy segura de que se alegrará mucho si te ve. Hace tiempo que no vas a visitarla, ¿verdad?

Misty observó detenidamente a su hermana, mientras que su cabeza era un mar de preguntas y respuestas suyas. Era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a visitar a esa tierna mujer que, cuando era joven, había actuado incluso como figura materna. Misty quería y admiraba mucho a la señora Ketchum, y se recriminaba a sí misma por ser egoísta y no haber ido ni una sola vez en casi tres años a visitarla. Un intenso sentimiento de culpa la carcomía por dentro, provocándole una presión en el pecho.

—Es cierto…

—Y, como tú has dicho, podemos volver e ir en un día. Hemos estado hablando y Elizabeth no sabe el tiempo que debemos estar allí, por lo que podría ser tan solo una corta visita. Tracey no tiene problema en llevarnos, y a la vuelta podría conducir yo. ¿Qué te parece?

Daisy sujetó con ternura el brazo de su hermana pequeña. Sabía que iba a ser un esfuerzo de su parte ir a Pueblo Paleta, pero Daisy sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacer las paces con una parte de su ser, una parte de ella misma que se encontraba aún en Pueblo Paleta.

Misty suspiró, y le dedicó una media sonrisa a su hermana mayor.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien —dijo Daisy, quien se levantó velozmente de la cama—, iré a avisar a Trace y Eli, y prepararé mis cosas. No creo que sea un viaje largo, pero nunca se sabe, ¡siempre hay que ir a la moda!

Daisy guiño un ojo a su hermana, y salió disparada hacia el salón. Misty suspiró: su hermana nunca cambiaría, aunque tampoco quería que cambiase. Se levantó ella también de la cama, y cogió la primera mochila que encontró colgada tras la puerta que, sorprendentemente, era el saco rojo que la había acompañado durante su primer viaje pokémon al cumplir diez años, cuando se escapó de casa alegando que no volvería hasta que fuese una maestra de pokémon tipo agua. Aunque ese viaje no iba a ser como el de antaño, ni mucho menos.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando despejarse un poco, y se dedicó a llenar la mochila de sustentos imprescindibles. Metió una muda de ropa, por si acaso, aunque no tenía pensado pasar la noche allí; así como algunas pociones y, por supuesto, sus pokémon, quienes se encontraban en sus respectivas pokéball, probablemente echándose la siesta. Misty pensó que podrían acercarse también a la reserva del Profesor Oak y dejarles libres por las hectáreas que poseía el laboratorio para los pokémon que estudiaba y cuidaba el profesor. Seguro que les vendría bien un cambio de aires, hacía mucho tiempo que no salían del gimnasio.

—¡Misty! ¡¿Estás lista?! —la voz de Daisy resonó a través del pasillo de la parte superior del piso.

—¡Sí! —contestó Misty, mientras metía sus pokéball en la mochila.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué siempre se arruinaban sus días libres?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

El viaje transcurrió en un silencio casi sepulcral. Misty miraba a través de su ventana, vislumbrando el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente por su lado, dejando atrás todo: su gimnasio, su casa, su vida… Se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de Ciudad Celeste, ni siquiera había asistido a las dos últimas reuniones de la Liga Pokémon alegando que tenía asuntos familiares o problemas de salud, y conseguía una tarde libre para ella y sus pokémon que, por un asunto u otro de distinta categoría, acababa desperdiciando siempre, o bien sus hermanas la obligaban a irse de compras con ellas o bien ese día no se encontraba con ánimo suficientemente productivo para levantarse de la cama.

Una sensación de malestar comenzó a inundarla conforme vio el cartel de Ciudad Celeste pasando por su ventanilla de forma borrosa, abandonando Celeste e introduciéndose en la Ruta 4, rumbo a Ciudad Plateada. Por una parte no quería dejar su ciudad natal para irse a Pueblo Paleta pero, por otra parte, se preguntaba dónde había quedado su espíritu aventurero, su alma libre que siempre estaba dispuesta a una nueva aventura, fuese donde fuese. A pesar de no haber corrido ninguna aventura (ni ningún suceso interesante) en años, ¿era eso suficiente para haber acabado por completo con lo que se consideraba una parte de ella misma, una parte que le había aportado tanto en su vida desde el más amplio de los sentidos?

Sus pensamientos se entremezclaban con las imágenes que observaba de refilón. A pesar de ser apenas las cinco de la tarde en pleno verano, había multitud de personas paseando alegremente junto a otros y sus pokémon camino del Monte Moon. Sabía que el ayuntamiento de Ciudad Celeste organizaba excursiones hacia el monte, pero nunca se imaginó que iría tanta gente hacia allí. Verlos pasear tan felizmente solo hizo que la genuina nostalgia que empezaba a sentir se agravase.

Pronto se dejaron de vislumbrar a los felices transeúntes, que se sustituyeron por un bosque, absolutamente verde debido al reflejo de los potentes rayos solares sobre las hojas de los árboles y la hierba, atravesándola y brindándole un hermoso tono verdoso completamente vivo. A lo lejos se veía el perfil del Monte Moon, el cual estaban rodeando por una carretera alternativa destinada únicamente para vehículo, para así impedir la contaminación del Monte y poder mantener la seguridad de las personas que lo visitaban. Misty abrió la ventanilla, y dejó que el viento le diese en la cara, revolviéndole los cabellos. Olía a verano, a vegetación, y se oía a lo lejos el sonido de un grupo de Kricketot, quienes venían a Kanto en su ruta migratoria, huyendo del invierno de Sinnoh. Misty pensó que aquella sensación que sentía ahora era muy similar a la que siempre le producía Pueblo Paleta cuando se quedaba ahí por días, semanas o incluso meses, día tras día; y se dio cuenta de que dentro de poco volvería allí, y averiguaría si seguiría sintiendo lo mismo que apreciaba cuando era niña o tan solo quedaría un triste recuerdo de aquel lugar.

Cerró la ventana y decidió dormirse un rato, para poder despejarse, ya que empezaba a enfadarla tanta melancolía y tantos pensamientos juntos. A parte, no llegarían a Pueblo Paleta hasta el atardecer, o incluso llegada la noche. Cuando se acomodó y cerró los ojos, la voz de Elizabeth resonó por todo el todoterreno.

—La… persona que me llamó… Me dijo que en Pueblo Paleta encontraríamos respuestas —Daisy se giró en su asiento para ver a Eli. Ella estaba sentada delante, al lado de Tracey, mientras que ella y Misty se encontraban en la parte trasera—. Allí nos encontraremos con dos personas que conozco, dos amigos míos. Ellos nos podrán explicar qué… está pasando.

Elizabeth tenía la mirada baja. Se la notaba triste y algo desalentada, por lo que Misty no insistió en que explicase lo que estaba pasando realmente, como prometió ella antes de salir de viaje. Ya estaban de camino, así que daba igual lo que se revelase ahora o más tarde. Además, sentía que tenía ya muchas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse por otra más, así que se acomodó de nuevo y cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada más sobre aquel tema. Elizabeth se pasó todo el viaje en silencio, observando a través del cristal. Tracey y Daisy también estuvieron relativamente callados, aunque a veces comenzaban una débil conversación que no duraba más de cinco minutos debido al ambiente reinante en el vehículo.

Misty se despertó por el reflejo del sol, que iluminaba todo su rostro y traspasaba sus blanquecinos párpados. Se tapó los ojos con las manos, y los abrió poco a poco, intentando acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del entorno. Cuando logró enfocar debidamente, se dio cuenta de dónde estaban: habían llegado por fin a Pueblo Paleta. La luz anaranjada del atardecer iluminaba los verdes prados de Paleta, que se movían al viento como si de olas se tratasen, creando un cuadro etéreo, casi mágico. Misty no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase y que, de un impulso, abriese de golpe la ventanilla y sacase la cabeza por ella. El viento le daba en el rostro, e incluso el sonido de las ruedas al rozar con la tierra del camino era genuinamente armónico, pero la sensación era muy diferente a la que sintió en la Ruta 3. Allí se sentía ansiosa y melancólica por lo que sentiría cuando llegase al Paleta pero, en ese mismo instante, Misty no se acordaba de lo que había cavilado hacía apenas unas horas. Notaba todo lo anterior como un sueño, _toda su vida como un sueño_ , y ese pensamiento se acrecentó cuando vislumbró una pequeña casita de madera no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, bajando una pequeña elevación del terreno. Era una casita modesta, pintada de color amarillo, donde unas tejas rojas coronaban el techo del edificio. Un enorme jardín rodeaba la casa, donde relucían diferentes colores de todo tipo, lo que Misty supuso que eran flores. Sí, habían llegado por fin. Esa era la casa de Delia Ketchum.

Y Misty no podía abandonar la sensación de que todo había sido un sueño, y que acababa de terminar uno de sus viajes de su infancia y volvían por fin a casa, a _su_ hogar.

Se giró rápidamente, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, queriendo darle la noticia a quien hubiese jurado que estaba a su lado, deseoso de llegar por fin a su casa, ver a su madre y comer toda la comida que hubiese preparado para él. Pero, cuando se giró, vio a Elizabeth, que a su vez la observaba con un semblante lleno de curiosidad por su actitud. Fue entonces cuando Misty se chocó con la realidad: no estaban volviendo de uno de sus maravillosos viajes tras haber finalizado un torneo pokémon, ni él estaba a su lado, ni ella era la Misty Waterflower que alguna vez fue. Se volvió a sentar derecha lentamente, subiendo un poco la ventanilla. Suspiró, entendiendo perfectamente por qué no quería volver ahí, por qué odiaba este pueblo, y por qué quería volver a su ciudad, su gimnasio, su santuario.

—Ah, Misty, estás despierta —dijo Tracey, mirándola a través del retrovisor interior—. Dais y yo decidimos pasar antes por casa de la señora Ketchum, y ya después pasaríamos por el laboratorio del profesor. ¿Te parece bien?

Misty asintió quietamente. Había llegado el momento. Saludaría a la señora Ketchum, se tomaría un té con ella, después saludaría al Profesor Oak y volvería a Celeste, a su vida monótona y aburrida.

Tracey aparcó a la puerta del patio de la casa, delimitado por una valla blanda de madera. Entraron en fila, con Tracey a la cabeza, seguido por Daisy y Elizabeth, y concluido por Misty. Ahora que se fijaba más de cerca, las flores no le parecían tan vivas y coloridas como en el todoterreno, aunque era probable que fuese a la falta de luz, ya que el atardecer moría en torno a sus ojos. Elizabeth temblaba ligeramente, supuso que por los nervios de presentarse en casa de alguien que no conoces si tan siquiera un argumento firme, por lo que Misty decidió que, al menos, su amiga no lo pasase tan mal como lo iba a pasar ella en ese momento.

Tracey tocó la puerta, e involuntariamente mantuvo la respiración. Tenía el deseo de salir de ahí corriendo, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Finalmente, un pokémon rosa y blanco abrió la puerta, y se les quedó mirando, algo atónito.

—Hola, Mr. Mime —saludó Tracey, levantando la mano—. ¿Se encuentra Delia en casa?

Mime tardó un rato en responder. Misty se dio cuenta de que la miraba fijamente a ella, y trató de mirar a cualquier sitio diferente. Mr. Mime acabó asintiendo, acompañado de un alegre " _mime"_ dirigido a Tracey. Acto seguido, salió corriendo hacia dentro.

Aquellos fueron los segundos más largos de toda su vida. Esta vez sí que Misty miraba fijamente a la puerta entreabierta, esperando a que saliese la mujer reclamada.

En un momento, la puerta se abrió del todo, revelando la silueta de Delia Ketchum. No había cambiado mucho en estos últimos años, seguía vistiendo su falda morada característica junto a una camiseta blanca de tirantes, conjuntada con unos bonitos zapados del mismo color. Lo que sí distaba del pasado era su rostro, que había sido adornado con algunas arrugas, y su pelo, antes castaño brillante, había perdido parte de su color y algunas canas comenzaba a hacerse ver. Por lo demás, Misty creyó que estaba igual que siempre, hasta que se fijó en sus ojos: aquel brillo que caracterizaba la mirada de Delia, que irradiaba amabilidad y amor, se había extinguido, quizás para siempre, haciendo que el rostro de aquella bella mujer se mostrase un poco triste.

—¡Tracey! —Delia salió ligeramente al porche de madera—. Qué alegría verte por aquí, hijo, hacía mucho que no me visitabas. Y veo que has venido bien acompañado…

Daisy saludó a Delia, quien recibió un abrazo de su parte, haciendo que Tracey se sonrojase al instante. Tras separarse de la rubia, se fijó en las dos personas que se encontraban tras de sí, en especial en una cabellera pelirroja. Delia bajó lentamente los tres peldaños del balcón y observó a Misty un momento, antes de correr hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

Misty no había previsto tal movimiento, por lo que no puedo reaccionar hasta oír las palabras de Delia que le susurraban al oído.

—Misty… estás aquí —Delia se separó ligeramente, para poder observar el rostro de Misty—. Mírate, estás echa toda una señorita. Oh, Misty…

Delia volvió a abrazarla, y esta vez sí reaccionó: correspondió al abrazo, y escondió su rostro en el hombro de la señora, intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Perdóneme, señora Ketchum. Siento no haberla visitado en todos estos años. Pero, yo…

—Shh. No me tienes que dar ninguna explicación, Misty. Lo importante es que nos volvemos a ver.

Ambas se separaron, y se sonrieron mutuamente. Todo el peso que había estado sobre Misty se desvaneció en ese momento. Notaba en la mirada de Delia un cariño que no había cambiado en todos estos años, a pesar de no haberse visto por tanto tiempo. Delia Ketchum nunca dejaría de sorprender a Misty de las más gratas formas, pensó en ese momento.

Delia dejó de prestar atención a Misty por un segundo al vislumbrar un cuarto rostro, este completamente desconocido para ella. Una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos avellanas la miraba de forma nerviosa y avergonzada. Elizabeth, al fijarse que era el centro de atención de la mujer, no pudo evitar tensarse completamente.

—Oh, creo que no nos conocemos —dijo Delia, sonriendo de forma cortés.

Elizabeth la contestó haciendo una profunda reverencia, que dejó algo asombrada a Delia.

—Señora Ketchum, esta es mi amiga, Elizabeth —intervino Misty—. Ha venido conmigo desde Celeste.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, las amigas de Misty son mis amigas.

Delia rió, ya completamente girada hacia Elizabeth, quien se irguió completamente, más tranquila con la situación. Extendió la mano y saludó a Delia.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora —Elizabeth sonrió, esta vez efectuando una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Misty, tu amiga es una persona muy formal, ¿no crees? —susurró Delia a Misty.

—Sí, pero, no se lo tome a mal. Es una muy buena persona, y muy educada.

—Estoy segura de ello, al fin y al cabo es amiga tuya —sonrió—. Bueno, chicos, ¿os apetece un té?

—¡Sí! —chilló entusiasmada Daisy—. Sus tés siempre hacen que mi pelo brille más, señora Ketchum, no sé como lo hace.

Delia entró en su casa, seguida de Daisy y Tracey, quienes iban charlando alegremente. Misty se quedó pasmada en el jardín, mirando fijamente de nuevo el hueco de la puerta por donde habían entrado y desde donde se podía vislumbrar atisbos de luz, probablemente porque la señora Ketchum ya había encendido las luces del salón y el comedor. Las palabras recitadas hace un momento por Delia resonaban en su cabeza: " _estoy segura de ello, al fin y al cabo es amiga tuya"_. La señora Ketchum seguía confiando en ella como en antaño, a pesar de haberla olvidado por casi cuatro años, y haberse negado a visitarla ni a ella ni a Pueblo Paleta. Aunque Delia no estuviese enfadada con ella, es más, entendía por qué no había ido allí en todos esos años, Misty no se sentía merecedora de su confianza y cariño… de nuevo.

—¿Mist? ¿Entramos? —Elizabeth la sacudió ligeramente, sacando del trance a la pelirroja.

—Em, sí, vamos.

Elizabeth y Misty entraron en la casa, cerrando tras de sí. Misty pudo observar que la casa no había cambiado casi en absoluto: las paredes seguían siendo impecablemente blancas, el suelo de madera brillaba debido a la cálida luz que emitían las lámparas del techo, y un nostálgico olor a ¿jabón de glicerina? flotaba en el ambiente. Se dirigieron hacia el salón, situado en la parte izquierda del recibidor, donde Tracey y Daisy se encontraban sentados en el sofá, conversando con Delia, sentada en una silla pegada a la mesita de té.

Se sentaron en el sofá, y hablaron sobre temas banales: que tal estaba el tiempo por Celeste, como iban las cosas en el gimnasio, algún que otro asunto de la Liga, las investigaciones del Profesor… Misty no se atrevía a preguntarle por cómo había estado estos últimos años.

De repente, Elizabeth cortó la conversación de forma abrupta.

—Disculpe, señora Ketchum, pero… —señaló una foto, situada en una pequeña mesa redonda de madera situada al lado del sofá, próximamente donde estaba sentada Eli—, ¿quiénes son estos? ¿Esta no eres tú, Misty?

Misty cogió la foto y pudo observarla por completo. Allí, sonrientes, despreocupados, estaban sus dos grandes amigos de su infancia, tras finalizar su primera aventura a través de la región de Kanto y tras haber participado en la Meseta Añil. Se encontraban los tres abrazados, junto con el Profesor Oak y Delia a ambos lados, y todos sus pokémon detrás. Brock, ella y…

—Sí, es Misty —dijo Delia, esbozando una sonrisa que distaba de ser alegre—. El de la izquierda, el más alto es Brock, y el del medio es… es mi hijo, Ash.

—Oh, no sabía que tuviese un hijo —dijo Elizabeth, ignorando la sonrisa melancólica de la señora de la casa, y fijando de nuevo su curiosidad en la foto—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra aquí…

—Elizabeth —Tracey cortó la pregunta de Eli, dejando su taza de té de nuevo en la mesa.

Elizabeth se fijó que todos habían adoptado una expresión seria y algo triste, incluida Daisy, quien se había quedado completamente callada. Se preguntó si había dicho algo ofensivo.

—No te preocupes, Tracey —intervino Delia, haciendo un gesto al muchacho para que no le diese importancia—. Elizabeth ¿verdad? Verás, mi hijo no se encuentra en casa en este momento, él está…

—Desaparecido —Misty terminó la frase. Se encontraba absorta mirando la foto, pero su semblante distaba de mostrar ninguna emoción—. Él desapareció hace cinco años, cuando tenía catorce, exactamente, la edad que tenía yo en ese momento. Volvió de Sinnoh tras un viaje, y a los dos días de estar en casa, se marchó sin decir nada y no se le ha vuelto a ver, ni siquiera se ha sabido nada de él durante este tiempo. Era entrenador. Yo viajé con él cuando comenzó su viaje. Era… era mi mejor amigo.

—Oh… —de pronto, Elizabeth comprendió por qué Misty no quería volver a ese lugar: los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos.

Pero antes de poder disculparse, el timbre sonó, seguido de unos impacientes golpes en la puerta. Mr. Mime corrió a abrirla, y dos personas entraron abruptamente en la casa.

" _¡No seas tan bruta! ¡Y cuidado con tus modales!"_

" _¡No me digas como debo comportarme!"_

Unas voces se oían en el hall. Delia se levantó, alarmada de no reconocer aquellas voces.

Mr. Mime entró corriendo y se escondió tras la señora Ketchum. Unos segundos después, dos jóvenes hicieron acto de presencia en el salón. Una chica pelirroja, con pelo corto semejante al color granate, se cruzó de brazos mientras examinaba atentamente a los inquilinos. Vestía con una camiseta ajustada negra, acompañado de unos vaqueros rotos del mismo color, y unas deportivas también negras. Su oreja derecha estaba ocupada por varios aros metálicos. Sus facciones eran bellas, pero detonaban seriedad y fiereza al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos plateados se fijaron en Misty tras examinar todo el salón y a todos los integrantes en él.

A su lado, se encontraba un chico un poco más bajo que ella, con el cabello corto y negro como la noche. Vestía con una camiseta amarilla algo desgastada, unas bermudas azules y unas tenis blancas. Sus ojos eran dorados, y miraban a todos lados de forma nerviosa y esquiva. El chico debía ser un poco más joven que la chica a su lado, ya que su rostro era mucho más aniñado que esta.

—Buenas… tardes —dijo el chico, dirigiéndose a la señora Ketchum. La chica que estaba a su lado bufó, sin apartar la mirada de Misty, que comenzó a devolverle la mirada con la misma fiereza, retándola.

—¡Tina! ¡Nico! —Elizabeth se levantó, y se fue a reunir con los dos visitantes.

—¡Señorita Elizabeth! Me alegro de verla —el chico, Nico, se acercó sonriente a Elizabeth.

—Igualmente —Eli le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eh… ¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Tracey, atónito como el resto por la intrusión de aquellas personas.

—Sí. Chicos, estas son las personas que nos tendríamos que encontrar aquí: Tina y Nico —Elizabeth los presentó, señalándoles junto con sus nombres.

—Un placer —Nico se sonrojó, y saludó con la mano.

—Y… ¿Quiénes sois exactamente? —preguntó Tracey.

Tina bufó de nuevo en una especie de risa, y cerró los ojos, cortando el contacto visual que había mantenido con Misty. Desnudó sus brazos, y levantó la vista hacia Tracey.

—Nosotros somos las Sombras de Kanto.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Pokémon no me pertenece, es en su totalidad de Nintendo y Game Freak._


	2. II - Verdad o mentira, bondad o maldad

**II**

 _Kanto : II_

 _Verdad o mentira, bondad o maldad._

* * *

Todos los presentes en el salón de Delia Ketchum miraban atónitos a los jóvenes que acababan de entrar por la puerta sin permiso, incluso algunos expresaban su sorpresa estando boquiabiertos, como Daisy y Tracey. Acababan de decir que ellos eran las Sombras de Kanto, sin rodeos ni remilgos.

—¡Tina! —saltó Nico, mirando horrorizado a su compañera—. ¡No puedes decir esas cosas tan… tan a la ligera!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Tina, mirándole de reojo desde su altura—. Han sido ellos los que han preguntado, ¿no? Además, me dijiste que fuese amable con ellos. Digamos que, cortésmente, he saciado su curiosidad.

—No te burles, Tina —dijo Nico seriamente al ver la sonrisa burlona que se había formado en los labios de su compañera—. Sabes muy bien que no deberías haber dicho nada.

—Chicos…

Elizabeth comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el chirrido de la mesita de té al rozar con el suelo. Misty se había levantado toscamente del sofá, moviendo la mesita a su vez, mientras que las tazas de té se tambaleaban de un lado a otro, incluso derramando un poco de líquido sobre la brillante superficie. Tenía una pokéball en la mano, y miraba fieramente a los dos miembros de las Sombras. Elizabeth, horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que no era la única: Tracey también había abandonado su asiento y sujetaba una esfera, incluso el propio Mr. Mime se había puesto delante de Delia en posición de defensa.

Rápidamente se giró para ver a sus dos amigos, y no se equivocó al pensar que no se detendrían ante aquel desafío. Tina sostenía su propia pokéball, y su mano libre se mantenía cerca de su cintura, en concreto de su cinturón. Miraba fijamente a Misty, y Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que mantenían un intenso duelo de miradas. El único que no participaba era Nico, quien observaba con pánico la escena, pasando rápidamente la mirada entre Misty, Tracey y Tina, sobre todo en esta última.

—¡Chicos, por favor! —Elizabeth se puso en medio, tratando de apaciguar la situación, o aquella pequeña casa rural se convertiría en un caótico campo de batalla.

—¡¿Así que esta es tu idea de amigos y de protección, eh, Elizabeth?! —gritó Misty. Había dejado de mirar a Tina, y ahora su atención se centraba en ella—. ¡Trayendo a las Sombras de Kanto, ni más ni menos, a la casa de una persona que ni siquiera conoces! ¡¿Es que acaso eres su compinche?!

—¡Misty! —Elizabeth no pudo evitar gritar también—. Ni siquiera sabes por qué están aquí, así que no tienes que decir…

—¡Ni me interesa! —interrumpió Misty.

—¡Eh, no le hables así, niñata pelirroja! —esta vez fue Tina la que gritó. Su voz no había perdido su dureza, pero había sonado aún más severa que su tono normal—. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tratarla así!

—¡¿Y acaso vosotros tenéis derecho a entrar así como así en una casa ajena?! ¡Ah, espera, que sois las Sombras de Kanto, qué pregunta!

Misty se encontraba fuera de sí. No se creía que Elizabeth estuviese entremezclada directamente con las Sombras de Kanto, pero era un hecho irrefutable. Ella había sido quien les había traído aquí con una de las excusas de reunirse con unos "amigos", que eran nada más y nada menos que los ladrones más buscados de toda la región.

Su enfado no la permitía pensar con toda la racionalidad posible, pero algunas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza: ¿por qué las Sombras estaban allí, justamente, en la modesta casa de la señora Ketchum? Elizabeth había mencionado esa misma tarde en su piso que era por una cuestión de seguridad, pero no entendía cómo las Sombras podían solucionar ese problema de protección. Pero, por otro lado, dudaba que viniesen a robar. No creía que la señora Ketchum tuviese algo suficientemente valioso como para ser de interés de las Sombras, quienes tenían el listón tan alto de objetos costosos, a no ser que intentasen un ataque contra el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y ellos fuesen solo unas víctimas en el camino.

La cabeza de Misty trabajaba intensamente mientras intentaba reprimir su enfado, y observaba atentamente a Elizabeth y a la chica que la miraba tan furiosamente. A pesar de estar cavilando, ya que sus pensamientos se asemejaban a un enorme puzle en el que faltaban piezas esenciales para ver la imagen que formaba, estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento que advirtiese, y no dudaría en lanzarse al ataque. Sobre todo con la llamada Tina, la chica pelirroja, que parecía una bestia a punto de saltar sobre ella. Se había fijado que, desde que llegó, la había mirado con saña y furia, e incluso podría categorizarlo como rabia, aunque no entendía muy bien la razón. En cualquier caso, ella no se quedaría atrás. No se dejaría achantar por nadie, por muy intimidante que pareciese.

—¡Tina, ya basta! —Nico agarró el brazo de Tina que sujetaba la pokéball y tiró de él—. ¡Sabes que el jefe no quiere esto! ¡Compórtate de una vez!

Misty no pudo evitar bajar la guardia un momento, bajando ligeramente la mano que sostenía su pokéball y reduciendo la tensión debido a la impresión. ¿Había sido el propio jefe de las Sombras de Kanto quien les había enviado hasta aquí?

Nico suspiró, y volvió la cabeza hacia Misty. Se notaba aún más nervioso y avergonzado que antes, cuando habían irrumpido en la casa, y Misty no pudo evitar sentir un deje de estima por él. Realmente no parecía una mala persona -" _al contrario de la bruja que está a su lado"_ , pensó-, pero sabía que las apariencias podían engañar.

—Señorita Misty, por favor, disculpe nuestros modales —siguió Nico. Tina se zafó de su agarre bruscamente, provocando otro suspiro por parte del joven—. Sé que nuestro nombre no nos acompaña, y entiendo por qué tenéis esa imagen de nosotros, la… verdadera. Pero no venimos a hacer daño a nadie, ni venimos a robar nada. Por favor, tenéis que creerme.

Misty no pudo evitar pestañear rápidamente, perpleja por lo que acababa de oír. Una vocecilla molesta en su interior la decía que no le hiciese caso, que no confiase en él porque podía ser una trampa. Pero quedaba acallada con la vista que le proporcionaban sus ojos: Nico la miraba fijamente esta vez, tras decir aquellas palabras. Su vista destilaba súplica, un ruego silencioso que le pedía que le creyese verdaderamente. Vio que su amiga Elizabeth también tenía la misma mirada del chico y, derrotada, bajó finalmente el brazo y encogió la pokéball al tocar su botón central. Tracey observó a Misty y decidió hacer lo mismo pero, para él, la tregua aún no se había firmado.

Nico volvió a suspirar, esta vez de alivió. Dirigió su mirada a Tina, que cambió radicalmente de petición a exigencia, con el mensaje de que era su turno hacer lo mismo. Tina mantuvo el contacto visual unos segundos pero, finalmente, tras un sonoro bufido, guardó su pokéball en el cinturón y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Mis…

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Misty cortó con rudeza a Nico. Estaba dispuesta a dialogar, pero no olvidaba quiénes estaban delante suya, y cómo Elizabeth les había ocultado todo esto—. ¿Te lo ha dicho Elizabeth?

—¡No! —Nico dio un rápido paso adelante—. Para nada, señorita Misty. Por favor, no mezcle a Elizabeth con nosotros, con las Sombras. Ella… ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Todos fijaron su vista en Elizabeth, quien se encogió en su sitio al notar todas las miradas puestas en ella. Daisy, quien había estado sentada y callada durante todo el suceso, finalmente se levantó, de forma tranquila y sosegada.

—¿Quieres decir que Elizabeth no sabe quiénes sois vosotros, a pesar de habernos dicho que nos íbamos a encontrar todos aquí? —Misty miró a su hermana, extrañada. A pesar de que Daisy se había levantado del sofá apaciblemente, su tono de voz era serio, marcando un contraste entre su tono de voz habitual, alegre y despreocupado.

—Sí… sí que lo sabía —la voz de Elizabeth era pequeña, imitando como se sentía en ese momento. Sabía que estaban enfadados con ella, pero tenía que dar la cara—. Pero no podía decíroslo. Si os hubiese dicho que nos íbamos a encontrar con las Sombras de Kanto aquí, ¿me hubieses hecho caso? Ni siquiera me escucharíais a partir de allí…

—¡Normal! —Misty no pudo evitar intervenir de nuevo. Notaba su sangre hervir—. ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

—Por favor, señorita Misty, Elizabeth no tiene la culpa de nada. De verdad. Estaba intentando que nos encontrásemos, nada más. Ella no es culpable de nada.

Nico hablaba en un tono sosegado, pero a la vez firme. Era la primera vez que Misty le oía hablar así, y pensó que, quizás, le había infravalorado. Nico podía ser mucho más de lo que aparentaba, bajo su imagen de niño nervioso y pequeño. Al fin y al cabo, era una de las temibles Sombras de Kanto.

—¿Y qué hacéis aquí? ¿Qué queréis? —intervino Tracey, con una voz grave, para nada habitual en él y su tono pacifista.

Elizabeth notaba la tensión reinante en el pequeño salón. Las voces de sus amigos salían serias y frías, nada en comparación con lo que solían ser. Delia Ketchum ni siquiera había dicho nada, observaba la conversación entre los dos bandos detrás de Mr. Mime, con una expresión difícil de calificar.

Tenía que hacer algo, debía hacer algo. Y solo se le ocurrió una cosa: decir la verdad. Empezar a explicar todo este asunto, y el detonante de este. Dirigió una mirada a Nico, intentando transmitir el mensaje, y lo logró. Nico asintió levemente, y volvió la vista hacia Tracey.

—Señor, nos gustaría contarles todo, pero quisiera que estuviésemos más cómodos. Podríamos sentarnos y hablar todos juntos. Os prometemos que os contaremos todo lo que sepamos.

—¿Y de qué vale tu palabra? ¿Y por qué todos decís que «nos contaréis lo que sepáis»? ¿Es que acaso no sabéis lo que está pasando aquí, o qué? —Misty escupió esas palabras sin pensar, y se arrepintió de ellas segundos después de decirlas. Había sonado muy borde, demasiado, incluso rozando lo cruel.

—Sé que mi palabra no vale mucho, señorita Misty, pero…

Nico mostraba una expresión algo triste, lo que agravó el sentimiento de arrepentimiento de Misty.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle caso, Nico —le dijo Tina, sin dejar de mirar a Misty—. A esta payasa desagradecida no…

" _¿Payasa desagradecida?"_ , pensó Misty. " _¿Qué le tengo que agradecer yo, y sobre todo a ella?"_

—No, Tina, tiene razón. Y, por favor, te pediría que no le faltases el respeto a la señorita Misty.

Esta vez fue Nico el que recibió la fiera mirada de Tina, que no dudó en enfrentarla. Tina soltó un bufido a modo de risotada y se alejó de ellos, apoyando la espalda en el marco de la puerta aún cruzada de brazos, dando por terminada toda conversación que tuviese que ver con ella. Cerró los ojos y no hizo movimiento alguno, aparte del lento subir y bajar de su respiración.

Nico volvió a suspirar, y se volvió hacia los inquilinos de la casa, mostrando una sonrisa triste a modo de disculpa.

—Por favor, os pediría que nos sentásemos. Así podríamos hablar sobre todo este asunto, y Elizabeth y yo podríamos contestar las dudas que pudieseis tener, y que… Y que nosotros sepamos resolver.

La aludida asintió rápidamente, buscando el ceder de sus amigos a un diálogo tranquilo, sin peleas. Ahora que Nico se encontraba a su lado, se sentía con un poco más de fuerza para encarar la verdad y contársela a sus compañeros, en especial a Misty.

Delia se adelantó un paso y dejó de ocultarse tras Mr. Mime, quien le dejó avanzar sin dejar de mirar inquisitivamente a Tina, a pesar de que esta seguía ignorando la conversación y a todas las personas que participaban en ella. La expresión de Delia destilaba gravedad, aunque era difícil de interpretar. No parecía enfadada, ni asustada tampoco.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Mimey, ¿podrías acercarme una silla, por favor?

" _¡Mime!"_ exclamó el pokémon mimo, quien salió corriendo hacia la cocina. En pocos segundos volvió cargando una bonita silla de madera, que dispuso junto a la mesa del té, frente al sofá. Misty, Tracey, Daisy y Elizabeth retomaron sus respectivos sitios anteriores, mientras que la señora Ketchum se sentó en la silla traída por Mr. Mime, y Nico se sentó en el mullido sillón de color azul donde estaba sentada Delia anteriormente. El ambiente era tenso, tanto que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Bien. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —Tracey fue el primero en empezar la conversación, que se iba a asimilar más a un interrogatorio. Estaba inclinado, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, sin perderse un solo detalle que mostrase el rostro de Nico. Al fin y al cabo era un Observador Pokémon, y esa era una de sus grandes virtudes: observar y darse cuenta de los detalles que, muchas veces, pasan desapercibidos.

—Verá, señor… Estamos aquí porque recibimos una llamada muy parecida a la de Elizabeth. Nos informaron a Tina y a mí que debíamos dirigirnos a Pueblo Paleta, concretamente a la casa de la señora Ketchum, y allí nos encontraríamos con la señorita Elizabeth y con vosotros… Por ello, señorita Misty, contestando a su pregunta —Nico dirigió una sonrisa confortable a la líder de gimnasio, quien estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados— es por ello por lo que sabemos vuestros nombres.

—¿Quién fue la persona que os llamó? —preguntó Daisy.

—Veréis, señorita, fue… fue nuestro propio jefe. El jefe de las Sombras.

Seguida a esa pregunta le siguió un silencio pesado, que no tardó en ser roto por Misty.

—¿Y qué relación tienes tú con las Sombras, Elizabeth?

Misty miraba duramente a su amiga sentada a su lado, intentando transmitirle que, esta vez, no iba evadir la pregunta con alguna excusa como "no puedo decíroslo" o "lo diré más adelante". Estaba cansada de que su amiga evitase el tema, y evadiese de contarle la verdad. Misty quería decirle que podía confiar en ella, pero su enfado y su orgullo no le permitían hablar así. Una parte de ella se sentía traicionada por su mejor amiga, quien le estaba ocultado muchas cosas. Se sentía utilizada por haber venido aquí para reunirse con las Sombras de Kanto sin que ella, y su hermana y Tracey, lo supiesen; pero ero otra parte de sí misma trataba de tranquilizarse y quitarle hierro al asunto.

Elizabeth suspiró, y el sonido trajo de nuevo a Misty del mundo de las cavilaciones al salón de la casa de la señora Ketchum.

—Misty, verás, yo… —Eli titubeaba ante la duda de revelarle a su amiga el detonante de todo esto, pero no pudo soportarlo más—. Misty, el líder de las Sombras de Kanto es… es mi hermano.

Tras esas palabras, se creó un vacío en la sala, aún mayor que cuando se reveló que los intrusos eran los ladrones más temidos de la región.

Casi todas las miradas de la sala se centraron en Elizabeth, quien no podía levantar la vista de sus rodillas desnudas para enfrentarse al panorama que tenía alrededor. Tracey se había erguido debido a la impresión, como si alguien le hubiese dado una bofetada. Daisy había abierto la boca de nuevo, y Misty pestañeaba frenéticamente, tratando de asimilar esa última frase. Hasta Tina había abierto los ojos y miraba de forma comprensiva a Elizabeth, al igual que Nico. La única que no la observaba era Delia, quien se había quedado ensimismada mirando la pared blanca detrás del sofá.

—¿Tú… hermano…? —balbuceó Daisy, acompañado de algunos sonidos que no llegaban a percibirse como palabras.

—Sí… Mi hermano mayor.

Elizabeth decidió levantar la vista y plantarles cara a sus amigos. No había nada de lo que arrepentirse, o sentirse culpable, y ella lo sabía a la perfección.

—Fue mi hermano quien me llamó esta tarde en el piso de Misty —siguió Elizabeth, cada vez abriéndose más, incluso desanclando sus manos de sus rodillas y moviéndolas conforme explicaba—. Me dijo que fuésemos hasta aquí, para encontrarnos con Tina y Nico. No me dijo por qué, pero se le notaba… preocupado y… y muy serio. Nico… ¿tú sabes algo?

Aquella mirada de determinación se había ido opacando por cada palabra que Elizabeth decía, sustituyéndola una mirada preocupada y acongojada, que emanaba miedo y angustia. Misty sintió como si un puño invisible le hubiese impactado un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Elizabeth no sabía que estaba pasando con su hermano mayor, y la única forma que tenía de hacer algo por él era irse a un pueblo en el que nunca había estado, más concretamente a la casa de una persona que ni siquiera conocía. Había estado injuriando en contra de su mejor amiga, haciéndola ver como el culpable de esto, cuando ella solo había dicho lo que su hermano mayor le decía.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita Elizabeth, pero no sé nada… Llevábamos una semana en el Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Lavanda por encargo suyo, cuando esta mañana nos llamó a nosotros también y nos pidió que nos reuniésemos aquí contigo y con la señorita Misty. Ni siquiera nos enteramos del robo en Ciudad Fucsia directamente, lo vimos en las noticias esta misma mañana… Le pregunté al jefe por qué no nos había informado, y por qué nos encontrábamos allí, pero lo único que me dijo fue que las cosas se están complicando, y que van a ir a peor.

Nico miró con pena a Elizabeth, disculpándose por las malas noticias y por no saber nada más. Eli asintió ligeramente, comprensiva, y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, agradeciéndole el esfuerzo que había hecho para venir hasta aquí, junto a ella.

—Es decir, que… estáis aquí para… ¿proteger a Elizabeth? —preguntó Tracey. Estaba muy confundido, e intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos en voz alta—. Como, ehm… Bueno, su hermano mayor es vuestro jefe y eso…

—¡Sí! —gritó Nico, casi levantándose del sillón. Todos se sobresaltaron, incluso Daisy soltó un gritito debido al susto. Misty saltó en el sofá, y Delia por fin desvió su mirada hacia él—. Es decir, sí, lo suponemos, porque… No nos dijo bien la razón…

Nico tosió disimuladamente, tapándose la boca con el puño.

—Es decir —continuó, algo sonrojado debido a su último impulso—, no nos dijo bien la razón, pero supongo que fue para eso. Aunque, señor…

—Llámame Tracey —completó Tracey, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa sosegada.

—No, por favor, no quisiera ser grosero, señor Tracey —Nico movió sus manos delante de él en signo negativo, más abochornado que antes—. Pero, si no es muy atrevido preguntar… ¿cómo sabe usted que estamos aquí para proteger a… la señorita Elizabeth?

—Se lo comenté yo, Nico —dijo Eli—. Fue mi hermano quien dijo que nos dirigiésemos aquí, debido a que en Celeste no estábamos a salvo. No quiso explicarme por qué, aunque dijo que era más seguro que no supiésemos nada de momento. Quizás se refería también a vosotros.

—Puede ser… —Nico puso una mano en su barbilla y bajó la cabeza, pensativo—. Aunque el jefe nunca nos había ocultado nada… Debe de ser un asunto turbio…

—Estoy algo… preocupada…

Elizabeth bajó de nuevo la cabeza, tratando de controlarse a sí misma. No quería llorar, ni quería conmoverse del modo en el que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su hermano había confiado en ella, y no iba a quedarse atrás esta vez.

Se dio cuenta de que Misty la miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos que emanaban de sus ojos turquesas, que habían cambiado de color hacia un verde marino. Su mejor amiga tenía la hermosa cualidad de que sus ojos expresaban sus sentimientos en todo momento, y con ello cambiaban de color cada vez que experimentaba diferentes emociones. Por ejemplo, cuando estaba enfadada el color azul de sus ojos era más nítido, semejante al azul del cielo en un despejado día de verano, mientras que, cuando estaba triste o preocupada, el color de sus ojos cambiaba a un verde mar. Sus ojos brillaban, asemejándose a esmeralda líquida.

Elizabeth le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, intentado tranquilizar a su mejor amiga. Se sentía más serena ahora que no se encontraba tan enfadada o, al menos, no lo exteriorizaba tanto como antes. Misty era una mujer temible cuando se encontraba fuera de sí, pero Elizabeth admiraba, en cierto modo, el carácter de Misty. Su amiga era una persona fuerte, independiente y valiente, capaz de valerse por sí misma, un auténtico ejemplo a seguir, que había expresado en multitud de ocasiones a la líder, sacándole algún sonrojo e insulto como respuesta. Ahora era su oportunidad de ser como Misty, y no iba a fracasar.

—Señorita Elizabeth, por favor, esté tranquila —Nico le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora—. A pesar de que sea una situación extraña, y tal vez difícil… Estamos hablando del jefe. Y, ¿hay algo que el jefe no pueda hacer?

Elizabeth rió quietamente.

—Es cierto, tienes razón —le devolvió la sonrisa, ensanchando la de Nico aún más, contento de haber podido animar a su pequeña dirigente.

Tracey estaba perplejo. Se encontraba sentado enfrente de uno de los integrantes de las mismísimas Sombras de Kanto, hablando tranquilamente sobre su ayuda a su joven amiga, quien confiaba en ellos plenamente, como se había visto durante esta conversación. E, incluso, el hermano de una de sus más cercanas conocidas era el jefe de esta organización de ladrones. Pero, a pesar de todos los datos reveladores que habían salido a la luz a la vez, no parecían malas personas. Conocía a Elizabeth desde hace algunos años, cuando Misty les presentó en persona, alegando que era una recién llegada a Ciudad Celeste y había estado ayudándola en el gimnasio durante un tiempo. En ese momento le pareció una niña dulce e inocente, aunque también había demostrado ser madura e inteligente, siempre desde su sentido de bondad y justicia que emanaba de ella. Y, a pesar de haber revelarse su relación con las Sombras, no podía dejar de mirar a Elizabeth sin poder ver a esa misma chica amable que conoció hace tiempo, con una genuina preocupación por su hermano mayor. Incluso las mismas Sombras no parecían malas personas tampoco. Aquel chico pelinegro, Nico, había sido muy respetuoso en todo momento, midiendo sus palabras y sin faltar el respeto a ninguno de los presentes en la sala. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo del otro miembro, Tina, que tras la regañina de Nico, no se había movido un ápice de su posición contra el marco de la puerta. Tracey no sabía que pensar. Dudaba entre sospechar de ellos, alegando que las apariencias siempre engañan y ellos no son una excepción; o darles un voto de confianza. Su plan de observación había fallado, incluso haciendo el efecto contrario, sintiéndose más confuso ahora que antes.

Desvió su mirada hacia Daisy, que estaba sentada en el sofá contiguo a su sillón. Se encontraba en una postura rígida, cabizbaja, mientras que su mirada no enfocaba nada en particular, sumida en sus pensamientos. Supuso que ella debería estar igual de confusa que en todo este asunto, y no sabía qué hacer, o qué decir. De un impulso, Tracey le cogió la mano a Daisy, que descansaba sobre sus rodillas. Daisy subió rápidamente la mirada, y observó atentamente el rostro del Observador Pokémon. Tracey no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquiriesen un tono rosado debido a la imagen que le mostraba la mayor de las hermanas Waterflower. Daisy siempre le había parecido una chica hermosa, tanto exteriormente como interiormente. Era cierto que Daisy podría parecer superficial y caprichosa en un primer momento –y a Tracey también se lo pareció la primera vez que se conocieron- pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fue conociendo mejor a Daisy Waterflower, descubriendo que era una persona totalmente distinta al papel que solía representar. Era una mujer inteligente, fuerte e independiente, que podía quedar opacado tras su fútil personalidad, pero sin duda era evidente una vez que Daisy se abría a los demás, y él había sido uno de los afortunados. No podía evitar que unos tibios sentimientos hicieran acto de presencia cada vez que la observaba, tan impresionante como estaba siempre y como era ella en sí. Disfrutaba de cada momento que pasaban juntos, y esta ocasión no era diferente. Le sonrió, intentando insuflarle apoyo, a lo que Daisy respondió con el mismo gesto.

Ejerciendo también presión sobre la mano de su acompañante, Daisy desvió su mirada a su hermana pequeña, quien lucía tan desconcertada como ella había estado hacía escasos segundos, y la sonrisa que se había formado para Tracey se sustituyó rápidamente por una expresión preocupada. Tracey comprendió al momento que Daisy estaba preocupada por Misty. A pesar de parecer que su relación no era muy profunda, ambas se preocupaban enormemente la una por la otra, uno de los aspectos que le encantaba observar entre ellas dos.

Súbitamente, se acordó de la Señora Ketchum, quien también estaba sentada alrededor de la mesita de té. No había intervenido a lo largo de la conversación, y se encontraba distante, mirando a un punto cualquiera de la pared que tenía enfrente. Debió de sentir la mirada de Tracey ya que, un momento después, giró la cabeza y la desvió casi al instante al darse cuenta de que la estaba observando.

—Bueno, se ha hecho algo tarde… —Delia se levantó de su asiento, algo alterada, procurando no mirar a ninguno de los presentes en el salón—. ¿Queréis cenar algo?

—Oh, por favor, señora Ketchum, no se preocupe por nosotros —Nico intervino rápidamente—. No pretendemos ser ninguna molestia…

—No lo sois —le interrumpió Delia, pero su voz carecía de entonación—. Iré a preparar algo.

A paso ligero, la señora Ketchum se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Tracey perplejo. Era la primera vez que veía a la señora Ketchum actuar de ese modo desde… Desde la desaparición de su amigo, Ash. Sin duda había sido un duro golpe para Delia perder a su hijo, pero… ¿Por qué actuaba así con las Sombras? ¿Acaso le causaban molestia? Y, si era así, ¿por qué no les había echado de su propia casa?

Se fijó que Misty también miraba con curiosidad a la señora Ketchum, y Tracey se preguntó si ella también estaba pensando lo mismo que él. O, en su defecto, si estaba pensando en Ash.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

La cena transcurrió con una extraña normalidad. Se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor excepto Tina, quien había rechazado la invitación de Delia y había salido de la casa, alegando que iba a inspeccionar un poco por los alrededores y volvería tras la hora de cenar, obteniendo el visto bueno de Nico.

El silencio reinaba en la casa, tan solo irrumpido por el alegre cantar de Mr. Mime mientras lavaba los cubiertos y utensilios de cocina que habían utilizado él y la señora Ketchum para preparar una simple y sabrosa sopa de verduras. Pero, aún así, los comensales no escatimaron en el sabor de la sopa. Todos comían en silencio menos Elizabeth y Nico, quienes mantenían una animada conversación, donde Nico le preguntaba a Elizabeth sobre su estancia en Celeste y cómo habían sido estos dos años fuera de casa, mientras que Eli se interesaba cómo habían estado todos ellos en los últimos tiempos ya que, al parecer, no se había visto ninguna vez en esos dos años de convivencia en Celeste.

Misty ingería la sopa lentamente, más por educación que por hambre, ya que tenía el estómago hecho un nudo. Escuchaba atentamente a Elizabeth, mientras le inquiría a Nico si se habían portado todos bien en estos dos años, mientras él bromeaba sobre lo bien que se portan unos ladrones, siempre, claro, desde el tono formal que empezaba a caracterizar al chico. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por no haberse preocupado lo suficiente por Elizabeth. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que era estar separada de alguien que te importa, y no había hecho amán de ayudar a su joven amiga a volver con su hermano mayor. Al menos ella podría volver junto con su ser querido, al contrario que Misty.

Desvió sutilmente la mirada hacia Delia, quien removía lentamente su sopa, sin llevarse una cucharada a la boca. Tenía la mirada perdida, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, al igual que había estado todo el tiempo en el salón tras la llegada de las Sombras. Misty odiaba ver a la señora Ketchum así, y no sabía el por qué de ese estado de ánimo. Recordaba haberla visto en una ocasión en un estado similar tras la desaparición repentina de su hijo, y Misty había dejado de visitarla debido a ello. No soportaba ver a Delia sumida en ese estado, que no se diferenciaba entre tristeza o nostalgia. Simplemente, parecía no sentir nada. Y Misty dudaba si se debía a la llegada de las Sombras, o a la pregunta inocente de Elizabeth sobre Ash.

Tras acabar la cena, o parte de ella, todos ayudaron a recoger y lavar los cubiertos restantes. Serían las once y media de la noche, aproximadamente, cuando se dirigieron al hall, donde se situaban las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

—Gracias por la cena, señora Ketchum —Tracey sonrió a Delia.

—Para nada, hijo, ya sabes que me encanta teneros a todos aquí —Delia sonrió, aunque más bien era una sonrisa hueca. Sus ojos aún se encontraban algo distantes—. ¿Pasaréis la noche aquí?

—Oh, no, no se preocupe, Dais y yo nos iremos al laboratorio, ahí hay habitaciones de sobra.

—Cierto, aquí estarían todas ocupadas… —inquirió Delia, pensativa.

—Señora, si somos una molestia, Tina y yo podemos alojarnos en una posada o en algún otro sitio, no se preocupe por nosotros —intervino Nico rápidamente.

—Eres muy educado —Delia le sonrió. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a Nico después de saber quién era—. ¿Ha sido tu jefe quien ha dicho que seas así? Porque, si es eso no te preocupes, siéntete libre de tratarnos más coloquialmente.

—Oh, por favor, no, jamás se me ocurriría eso —La cara de Nico se puso roja al instante, incluido sus orejas. Eli rió por lo bajo, le hacía gracia el Nico vergonzoso que comenzaba a tartamudear, tanto que a veces resultaba incomprensible—. Y no, el jefe no nos pidió que fuésemos educados, pero… ehm… dado que os conocéis, o al menos él os conoce a vosotros… guardo mucho respeto a las personas cercanas al jefe.

Se borró la sonrisa del rostro de Delia, y alejó su mirada de Nico.

—Eso está bien —susurró, más para ella misma.

Nico miraba aterrado a Delia. Misty, que se encontraba a su lado y el de Elizabeth, supuso que era porque pensaba que la había ofendido con sus últimas palabras.

—No te preocupes —le susurró al oído, haciendo que Nico soltase un respingo—. No está así por lo último que acabas de decir. Y tampoco creo que sea por vosotros.

Nico se giró para verle, y Misty trató de mostrarle una sonrisa cordial, aunque dudó si lo consiguió. En cualquier caso, Nico sonrió de oreja a oreja, y le formuló un "gracias" con los labios.

—Bueno, nosotros… nos vamos yendo.

Tracey se dirigió a la puerta, y la abrió mientras se despedía de la señora Ketchum, Nico, Mr. Mime y Elizabeth. Daisy se acercó a su hermana mientras su acompañante efectuaba los adioses y, con un ligero tirón en su muñeca, la apartó un poco de la multitud. Colocó las manos en los hombros de Misty.

—Mist, ¿estás bien?

Misty se sobresaltó un poco ante la cercanía de su hermana, y su mirada impregnada de preocupación.

—Sí, claro, Dais, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —rió, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Sabes por qué, y sabes quiénes están aquí. Misty, si pasa algo durante la noche, o simplemente no puedes dormir… llámame, ¿vale? Tendré el pokégear al lado de la cama en todo momento.

Misty no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a su hermana mayor. Sabía a lo que de verdad se estaba refiriendo al quedarse a dormir en casa de los Ketchum, y no era necesariamente las Sombras. Apreciaba su preocupación, pero iba a estar bien.

—No te preocupes —le dijo cuando se soltaron, sonriéndola genuinamente.

Daisy no pudo más que suspirar, y devolver la sonrisa a Misty. Sabía que su hermana pequeña era una persona orgullosa, que no admitiría sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. Pero sabía lo reacia que había estado hace unas horas en venir aquí, y le preocupaba que el dormir justo ahí fuese demasiado para ella.

—Dais, ¡nos vamos! —le llamó Tracey, ya con un pie fuera de la casa.

—¡Voy! —Daisy dio un rápido beso a Misty en la frente—. Buenas noches, feita.

Tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de nuevo en la casa. Delia miraba fijamente a la salida, de nuevo ausente. Misty comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud de la ama de casa, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada.

—Bueno… —Elizabeth rompió finalmente el mutismo—. Señora Ketchum, ¿dónde dormiríamos?

—Oh —se sorprendió Delia, girándose azorada—. Lo siento, querida. Pues… Nico y la otra chica pueden quedarse en la habitación de invitados. Y tú y Misty os podéis quedar en la habitación de Ash. Si no os importa…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Misty, pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de calmarse. No iba a perder los estribos en ese momento.

—Delia, no sé si usted… —comentó Elizabeth, algo turbada por la proposición.

—No te preocupes, cariño, es solo una habitación más, ¿no? —Delia intentó sonreírle, pero esta vez no lo consiguió—. Tan solo están sus cosas, una de vosotras podría dormir en su cama, y creo que tenía un saco de dormir en el desván…

Eli se giró hacia su amiga pelirroja, quien estaba tiesa detrás de ella. Su boca formaba una línea recta pero, a pesar de todo, asintió lentamente a su amiga.

—No hay problema —dijo Misty, tranquilamente, intentando que los nervios no encontrasen una vía de escape por su voz.

Salvada por la campana o, en este caso, por la puerta. Antes de que Misty pudiese continuar Tina entró en la casa si tan siquiera llamar antes. Su rostro estaba tan impasible como a su ida.

—¿Alguna novedad? —le preguntó Nico.

—Ninguna —Tina se encogió de hombros, y metió las manos en los bolsillos—. No he estado en un pueblo tan tranquilo desde hace tiempo.

Nico le explicó a Tina donde pasarían la noche, y todos se dirigieron hacia la planta superior tras haber apagado las luces. Mr. Mime subió al desván por una escalera oculta en el techo del pasillo, y le proporcionó a Elizabeth un sencillo saco de dormir abierto.

Mientras que Eli y Nico se despedían, Misty entró en la habitación de Ash, que estaba en penumbra. Tuvo miedo de encender la luz en un primer momento pero, tras tantear durante unos segundos la pared, encontró el interruptor, y el cuarto se iluminó. Los ojos de Misty se inundaron rápidamente de lágrimas, y la líder de gimnasio tuvo que levantar la vista mientras parpadeaba rápidamente para evitar que estas se abriesen camino a través de su rostro. Nada había cambiado en el cuarto de su mejor amigo desde los cinco años de su desaparición. Todo estaba igual como lo recordaba: la mayor parte de la superficie del suelo de madera estaba cubierto por una alfombra azul con estampados de pokéball, un enorme peluche de Snorlax yacía en medio, y a ambos lados del cuarto se alzaban muebles de madera con múltiples cajones. En el de la derecha se encontraba un televisor algo antiguo, y una radio grande a su lado, mientras que en el de la izquierda había multitud de libros apilados, la mayoría cuentos infantiles o libros de fotografías de pokémon y, a su lado, algunos trofeos y placas brillaban debido a la luz irradiada por la lámpara del techo. Misty se acercó lentamente a ellas, dejando su mochila encima del Snorlax de peluche. Muchas de ellas las reconocía, ya que Ash las había conseguido cuando viajaban juntos: ahí estaba la copa que había ganado en la Liga Naranja, mientras que las otras eran las placas conmemorativas de las Ligas de Kanto y Johto. Otros, sin embargo, no los recordaba, como la condecoración que le habían obsequiado los Ases del Frente de Batalla al superar todos sus desafíos, como los recuerdos de las ligas de Hoenn y Sinnoh. Misty se fijó en que, incluso, los estuches de las medallas que había ganado a lo largo de su trayectoria estaban ahí, apilados unos encima de otros. Recordó que Delia las tenía todas enmarcadas antes, dispuestas por el salón, al igual que algunos trofeos; y seguramente los guardó todos en la habitación de Ash para que los recuerdos no estuviesen tan presentes. Pasó un dedo por encima del mueble, comprobando que no tenía polvo, así que, al menos, Delia entraba de vez en cuando a limpiar el cuarto. Pero sabía el por qué de esa razón: conociendo a la señora Ketchum, aún albergaba esperanzas de que su hijo apareciese de nuevo en su casa, sin aviso previo, y se disculpase rascándose la nuca semi cubierta por la gorra de turno. Y, en el fondo, Misty también lo esperaba.

Se giró, y observó la cama del muchacho, situada en lo alto de la habitación, por encima de la puerta. Se subía a través de una escalerita de madera en la que, en su parte más alta, estaba colgada la primera gorra que Ash llevó en sus viajes. Misty la cogió poniéndose en puntillas, y no pudo evitar que una traicionera sonrisa se formase en sus labios. Recordaba el momento en el que Ash le había explicado a ella y a Brock que había conseguido esa gorra oficial de la Meseta Añil tras mandar mil solicitudes al concurso patrocinado por la mismísima Meseta Añil y que, tras ello, un Mankey furioso se la había robado. No pudo evitar que ese recuerdo la llevase a otro, y después a otro, y así sucesivamente.

—¿Misty?

La voz de Elizabeth la sacó de sus recuerdos. Su amiga estaba en frente suya, mirándola con preocupación. Había abierto y cerrado la puerta sin que ella se enterase.

—Misty —repitió—. ¿Estás… Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, perdona —Misty dejó la gorra colgada en una percha de pared que había a su derecha—. Ven, que te ayudo a preparar el saco.

Elizabeth y ella estiraron el saco de dormir encima de la alfombra, y pusieron el peluche de Snorlax a modo de almohada. Misty apagó la luz y, a través de la ventana ligeramente abierta gracias a Misty, se filtraba una agradable brisa nocturna que refrescaba la habitación y que traía consigo el olor de la tierra y la hierba mojada. Subió a la litera y se acostó en ella, desabrochándose las zapatillas y deshaciéndose de la coleta y los shorts vaqueros. Cruzó los dedos tras su cabeza e intentó dormir, pero sus ojos se abrían involuntariamente debido al torbellino de emociones que seguía presente en el pecho de Misty, desistiendo finalmente de dormir tras una hora de intentos banales, y mirando fijamente el techo.

Su mente divagaba entre varios asuntos a la vez, provocándole incluso un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Las Sombras de Kanto, Ash, Delia, Elizabeth, sus hermanas, quienes llegarían a casa y no sabrían donde estarían ella y Daisy… Incluso el Profesor Oak pasó por su mente. Mañana tendría que ir a visitar a su viejo amigo y mentor, y seguramente explicarle toda aquella situación, incluyendo una presentación de Nico y Tina… suspiró. El día no podía haber sido mejor.

—Misty, ¿estás despierta?

Misty giró un poco la cabeza levemente. Miró de reojo a su amiga, quien estaba de espaldas a ella, echa una bolita dentro del saco de dormir. Su cabeza se ocultaba entre la voluminosa barriga del Snorlax.

—Sí. ¿No puedes dormir? —Misty volvió a fijar su mirada en el techo, pero su atención estaba completamente vertida en Elizabeth. Al menos era una forma de dejar de divagar.

—No, no puedo. Misty… yo… quería pedirte perdón.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no haber sido sincera contigo desde el principio. Lo siento.

La pelirroja volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos.

—No, soy yo la que debería pedirte perdón. He sido egoísta. Te he culpado de algo sin saber el motivo por el que lo estabas haciendo, y he juzgado por las apariencias, tanto a ti como a… ellos. He sido una tonta.

Misty esperó una respuesta de su amiga, pero ningún sonido provino de su lado. Cuando Misty se había dado por vencida y se disponía de nuevo a intentar dormir, fue interrumpida.

—¿Cómo… cómo era él?

Esta vez no pudo evitar girarse a su interlocutora. Elizabeth la miraba desde, casi, debajo de la sábana, que escondía todo su cuerpo hasta la altura de los ojos.

Misty sonrió, y se acomodó en su nueva posición, apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus brazos.

—Pues… él era… cómo decirlo… un entrenador idiota e inocente —Eli rió por lo bajo tras esa descripción—. Le conocí a los diez años, cuando me robó mi bici para salvar a su Pikachu, su primer pokémon.

—¿Un Pikachu? —interrumpió Elizabeth—. Creía que los Pokémon iniciales eran Charmander, Squirtle y Bulbasaur…

—Así es, pero, como te he dicho, era un tonto. Se quedó dormido y ya habían escogido a esos tres, por lo que solo quedaba Pikachu. Al principio no le obedecía, y era tan listo que tiró una piedra a un Spearow, consiguiendo que una bandada le persiguiese hasta Ciudad Verde. Fue ahí cuando tomó "prestada" mi bici, y acabé encontrándola completamente chamuscada en medio del camino. Así que cargué con ella y me dirigí todo lo rápido que pude al Centro Pokémon. Ahí nos atacó una panda de ladrones que se hacían llamar Team Rocket, y querían llevarse a Pikachu consi-

—¿Team Rocket? —susurró Eli.

—Sí, eran tres: Jessie, James y Meowth. ¿Te puedes creer que nos persiguieron durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos viajando? Al final les veíamos todos los días. Decían ser malos, pero en el fondo creo que no lo eran tanto. Además, eran muy graciosos.

Misty rió por lo bajo al recordar a esos tres, y cómo siempre acababan despegando por un rayo de Pikachu.

—Wow… Tuvisteis que vivir muchas aventuras…

—Sí. Creo que fue… la mejor etapa de mi vida. Ash, Brock y yo siempre estábamos juntos. En las Islas Naranja viajamos con Tracey, pero luego se quedó aquí para convertirse en ayudante del Profesor Oak, y Brock volvió al grupo. Al final de nuestro viaje tuve que regresar al gimnasio para sustituir a mis hermanas, y nuestro contacto fue remitiendo poco a poco… Las pocas veces que nos vimos fui porque le visité yo. Él no pasó ninguna vez por el gimnasio… Seguro que ya ni se acuerda de mí.

El tono de voz de Misty fue apagándose frase por frase. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Yo… No lo creo —volvió a susurrar su amiga castaña—. No le conozco, pero… Seguro que él te tiene mucho cariño. Con todas las aventuras que habéis pasado juntos…

—No sé. Puede que él y yo no lo viésemos de la misma manera…

—¿A qué te refieres, Misty?

—Bueno, él… Él fue mi primer… Amor —suspiró—. Yo era joven e inocente, y no estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero… Quería estar con él siempre. Y a pesar de que peleábamos a todas horas, yo… Pero en fin, mis sentimientos eran diáfanos y no hacían daño a nadie. Y no eran correspondidos.

Misty le sonrió. Acababa de revelar uno de sus secretos más importantes, pero sus sentimientos ya no emitían tanta fuerza como hace años, cuando estaban en su cúspide. Había sido doloroso separarse del entrenador y aceptar sus propios sentimientos una vez después de la separación, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello. Había rehecho su vida como líder, y se había convertido en alguien independiente, y eso englobaba también sus emociones.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no eran… ya sabes… correspondidos?

—Tenía muchos pájaros en la cabeza, o muchos pokémon —sonrió Misty—. Créeme, no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

De nuevo, el silencio inundó la habitación, tan solo perturbado por el sonido del aire y las cortinas al moverse. Misty supuso que Elizabeth no quería inquirir más en el tema por si resultaba incómodo o triste, pero decidió seguir y sincerarse con su amiga.

—¿Sabes? Cuando me dijeron que Ash había desaparecido… Llevaban dos meses sin saber nada de él. Su nombre no constaba en ninguna lista abierta de ninguna liga en ese momento, ni siquiera se había llevado nada consigo, tan solo a Pikachu. No se había despedido, no había avisado a nadie… Un día, Delia fue a despertar a su hijo y no estaba allí. En fin, cuando me lo contaron… Tardé dos minutos en coger mi mochila y mis pokémon y lanzarme al camino. Recorrí las cuatro regiones, de Kanto a Sinnoh, pasando por todas las ciudades, preguntando a todo el mundo. Estuve casi dos años viajando, y no encontré ni una sola pista sobre él. Ninguna noticia. Ni buena ni mala. Es como si… Hubiese desaparecido del mapa de la noche a la mañana.

Elizabeth asintió levemente, entendiendo a su amiga. Realmente le importaba su amigo si se había recorrido todas las regiones de arriba a abajo en su busca.

—Es muy extraño… —sopesó.

—Lo es. Por eso no hemos sacado ninguna conclusión. Si le hubiese pasado algo, cualquier cosa, tarde o temprano nos habríamos enterado. Pero no hay nada. Y no es que Ash fuese un chico que pasa desapercibido… Tenía un sexto sentido para encontrar problemas. Era desquiciante.

—Pobrecillo —rió Eli—. No has pensado que, quizás, ¿podría haber huido de ti? Das miedo cuando te enfadas…

—¡Se lo merecía!

Las dos rieron con ganas. Misty recordó las fiestas de pijamas que solían hacer ellas dos en la piscina del gimnasio. Se sentía liberada al haberle contado todo a Elizabeth.

—Bueno, mi turno. ¿Cómo es tu hermano, Elizabeth?

La chica se sobresaltó un poco. Arrastró la sábana hacia abajo y se irguió, quedando sentada con las rodillas cruzadas.

—Pues, bueno… Mi hermano es una persona… Increíble. Puede que no lo parezca, sobre todo cuando dicen quién es, pero… Mucha gente no conoce como es en realidad, casi nadie. No suele abrirse mucho. Es inteligente, fuerte, valiente…

" _Inteligente. Ojalá todos fueran así"_ pensó Misty, pero sabía que no estaba pensándolo en serio. Las palabras de Elizabeth no cuadraban con la imagen que ella –y todo el mundo- tenía de las Sombras de Kanto, pero ya se había llevado una sorpresa hoy.

—Él… Siempre ha cuidado de mí. Cuando era pequeña… Solía sentirme sola. Mi madre… falleció cuando nací, y mi padre… Bueno, sé que él me quiere mucho, pero su trabajo no le permite pasar mucho tiempo en casa. Así que… Cuando conocí a mi hermano… Fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Desde entonces siempre hemos estado juntos.

—Pero, entonces… ¿Le conociste? Es decir, ¿no vivíais juntos en casa?

Eli negó con la cabeza.

—No. Me contó que había estado viviendo en otro sitio, en el lugar donde antes vivían nuestros padres. Papá había estado tan triste que se fue, y me llevó consigo. Y él… se quedó ahí —hizo una pausa—. Cuando supo donde estaba, nos reunimos. Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo… Y sé que nos ha mandado aquí por una razón.

Misty no sabía que decir. Su amiga no había tenido una infancia agradable, al igual que la suya.

—¿Cómo… se llama?

—Lo siento, Misty… No puedo decírtelo. Ya sabes, por quién es y todo eso…

La líder asintió lentamente, entendiendo las razones de su amiga.

—Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tengo la sensación de que pronto os encontraréis y os conoceréis.

—¿Eh? —Misty se sobresaltó un poco. Esa afirmación la había tomado de imprevisto—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Pues… —Elizabeth le sonrió—. Digamos que tengo el presentimiento de que será así.

Elizabeth se echó y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, acabando con la conversación. Misty hizo lo mismo, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en la última frase de su amiga. Encontrarse con el líder de las Sombras de Kanto…

Y, finalmente, se dejó vencer por el sueño.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

" _Don't say you love me…"_

—Pero… ¿qué…?

Misty levantó la cabeza con pesar, restregándose los ojos. Una molesta musiquita sonaba insistentemente desde algún punto de la habitación. El sol la deslumbró, y se giró contra la pared mientras intentaba adaptarse al repentino cambio de luminosidad. Tras frotarse activamente los ojos, y despeinándose aún más el pelo, que se asemejaba a una bola naranja de lana. Se irguió y se desperezó. Elizabeth seguía echada en el saco, debajo de la sábana.

Aquella melodía no cesaba, y de cada vez estaba molestando más a Misty. Descubrió que provenía de su mochila, que se encontraba colgada de la escalera de la cama, más concretamente de su pokégear blanco. Y, cuando leyó el nombre del causante de su despertar, la temperatura de su cuerpo alcanzó límites insospechados.

—¡OAK! —Eli brincó dentro de su saco, e intentó sacar la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo, pero se enredó entre la tela y el Snorlax almohada—. ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LLAMARME A ESTAS HORAS?! ¡Y NO UNA VEZ, SINO CINCO!

" _Lo siento, sirenita"_ Misty empezó a gruñir. Elizabeth pensó que, en cualquier momento, su amiga empezaría a echar humo por las orejas. " _No sabía que a las diez de la mañana alguien en este mundo estuviese aún durmiendo"_.

—¡Pues yo sí!

Gary Oak rió al otro lado del teléfono, pero pronto esa carcajada pasaría a convertirse en un tono serio. " _La pregunta es cómo se te ocurre a ti dormir al lado de las Sombras de Kanto"_.

Misty se golpeó la frente con la mano abierta. Otro día genial acababa de empezar.

—Gary, no es lo que piensas.

" _Qué va, para nada. Acabo de llegar a Paleta y lo primero que me dicen es que las Sombras de Kanto están durmiendo cómodamente en casa de Delia Ketchum, pero no es lo que pienso"_.

—No, no es lo que piensas, y si no te tranquilizas te colgaré ahora mismo, Oak.

Gary suspiró. "… _De acuerdo, pelirroja, tú ganas. Sólo dime que estás bien"_.

Al oír el tono preocupado del joven investigador, no pudo evitar tranquilizarse, e incluso que una indomable sonrisa se formase en sus labios.

—Sí, Gary, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

" _Menos mal"_ contestó él, visiblemente más tranquilo. " _Y ahora… ¿Vas a explicarme qué hacen ahí esos ladrones o voy a tener que hacer una entrada heroica a la casa de la pobre señora Ketchum, rescatarte y llevarte en volandas hasta mi laboratorio?"_.

—Deja de decir chorradas, Oak, es muy temprano —dijo Misty, de nuevo molesta—. Y no, ni se te ocurra venir aquí. En cuanto desayune y me prepare, iremos todos al laboratorio del Profesor y ahí hablaremos.

" _¿Con todos te refieres a…?"_

—Sí, ellos incluidos.

" _¿Cuántos son?"_ , quiso saber Gary.

—Dos —Misty se pasó la mano por el cuello, y bostezó.

" _Sirenita, más vale que te vayas a tomar un café cargado y a lavarte los dientes a fondo, porque el olor de tu aliento ha traspasado el pokégear…"_

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Oak.

Y, tras la amenaza, Misty colgó y lanzó su móvil al otro lado de la cama.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Elizabeth. Misty no pudo evitar que una pedorreta saliese de sus labios, intentado ocultar su risa. La lucha intensa contra las sábanas había hecho que el pelo de Eli estuviese incluso peor que el suyo.

—Un amigo mío—la líder intentó serenarse—. Gary Oak, el nieto del Profesor. Me ha pedido que nos reunamos con él en cuanto nos preparemos.

Elizabeth asintió, y ambas se prepararon para bajar a desayunar. Descendieron las escaleras lentamente, bromeando entre ellas. Cuando llegaron al hall vieron que Tina estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, observando la televisión, que emitía el reporte matutino en la cadena PKMNews. Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Nico bebía tranquilamente una taza de café mientras conversaba amenamente con la señora Ketchum, quien estaba visiblemente más animada. Mr. Mime barría alegremente toda la casa, cantando una cancioncilla compuesta por unos "mime" en diferentes tonos.

—Buenos días —saludaron las chicas a la vez.

—Hola, queridas —Delia se giró y les mostró una cálida sonrisa—. ¿Habéis dormido bien?

—Sí. Muchas gracias por hospedarnos, señora Ketchum —Eli sentenció la frase con una reverencia.

—Oh, cariño no ha sido nada. Nico me dijo lo mismo.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y comenzaron a desayunar junto a Nico. Delia había preparado unas asombrosas tostadas doradas y unos gofres con chocolate. Misty le contó entre bocado y bocado que Gary había llamado hace nada, y que en cuanto terminasen de desayunar partirían hacia el laboratorio. A Nico casi le entró un ataque de pánico al enterarse que dentro de unos instantes conocería al famoso Profesor Oak, y probablemente de manera no agradable.

Tras terminar la comida, todos se prepararon para partir hacia la casa que coronaba una de las colinas verdes más grandes de Pueblo Paleta. Misty recogió sus pertenencias, incluida su mochila, mientras que Elizabeth ayudaba a la señora Ketchum a recoger el cuarto de Ash y a hacer las camas. Tina no hizo comentario alguno cuando la avisaron de su partida al laboratorio, simplemente metió las manos en los bolsillos y cerró la marcha que salió por la puerta, después de despedirse de la señora Ketchum. Nico, Misty y Elizabeth caminaban delante, mientras que los dos primeros comentaban lo bonito y tranquilo que era este pueblo, algo con lo de Misty estuvo de acuerdo. Tina iba detrás de ellos, sin hacer comentario alguno.

—Así que, señorita Misty… ¿Usted conoce al Profesor Oak? —preguntó Nico nerviosamente.

—Sí, le conozco desde hace ya algún tiempo. ¿Vosotros le conocéis?

—Para no hacerlo —bromeó el chico—. Es una eminencia en el campo de la investigación. He leído todos los libros que ha publicado, al igual que los de su nieto. Aunque, claro, jamás he hablado con él en persona…

Misty se sorprendió un poco ante ese comentario. Podría parecer una tontería, pero no se había imaginado que las Sombras también hiciesen actividades tan cotidianas como podía ser leer o ver la televisión.

—Yo he leído sus libros de poesías —alegó Elizabeth, cruzando las manos tras su espalda.

Tras una amena conversación, finalmente llegaron a las puertas del edificio. El inmueble se parecía a las casas convencionales de Paleta con sus paredes pintadas de amarillo y su tejado de tejas rojas. Lo único que lo diferenciaba era en gran tamaño de la edificación, y el aún más alto molino que se situaba al lado del laboratorio.

Tras tocar el timbre, Nico empezó a temblar de arriba a abajo. Tina se rió por lo bajo, mientras que Eli le puso una mano en su hombro, intentando tranquilizarle. Tracey les recibió.

—Hola, Mist —sonrió.

—Buenos días, Trace. ¿Podemos entrar?

—Claro, pa-

Tracey no pudo continuar la oración debido al inesperado ataque de una masa gelatinosa morada que se abalanzó encima suya. Tracey cayó al suelo mientras los demás se alejaban. Tina y Nico sacaron ambos una pokéball.

—¡Señor Tracey!

—Tranquilo, Nico —intervino Misty, levantando las manos de manera apaciguada—. Muk solo está jugando. ¿Verdad, Muk?

" _Muk"_ el pokémon asintió, saludando con una mano amorfa a Misty, quien le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Tracey consiguió sacar la cabeza y reír quietamente.

—¡Muk! Deja al pobre Tracey.

Una silueta andaba por el pasillo al que daba la entrada. Se podía apreciar la caída de una bata blanca hasta la altura de las rodillas, desabrochada, moviéndose al mismo tiempo que la silueta se acercaba a ellos. Los zapatos negros resonaban a través del corredor, mientras que unos pantalones caoba se doblaban a la vez que las rodillas del contorno. Una camisa roja llamaba la atención, escondida entre la bata blanca y los pantalones caoba, pero no conseguían opacar su color chillón.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de un desfallecido Tracey, se pudo apreciar a quién pertenecía esa silueta. Era Samuel Oak, uno de los Profesores Pokémon más famosos del mundo. Su rostro estaba un poco más viejo de lo que Misty recordaba, adornado por más arrugas, pero no había perdido aquel gesto afable y alegre que solía caracterizar al profesor. Su pelo también estaba más blanco, casi igualando el algodón. Por lo demás no se apreciaba gran cambio, parecía tener la misma energía y simpatía desde la última vez que Misty le vio.

—¡Misty! —exclamó el anciano—. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

—¡Profesor Oak! —olvidando momentáneamente a Tracey y Muk, pasó por encima de ellos y abrazó con ganas a su mentor—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verle!

—Lo mismo digo, jovencita —Samuel correspondió el abrazo—. ¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Y el gimnasio? Aunque, si estoy bien informado –que suelo estarlo-, tu gimnasio se está convirtiendo en una leyenda, ¿no? ¡Al menos es el gimnasio más duro de Kanto!

—No exagere —dijo Misty, ruborizada—. Hago todo lo mejor que puedo.

—Se nota —el profesor cerró los ojos y sonrió, de acuerdo a lo que decía la joven líder.

—Eh, abuelo, deja algo para los demás.

Una voz retumbó por el pasillo, detrás del Profesor Oak. Misty se asomó por detrás de Samuel, mientras este se giraba para encontrarse con el emisor. De nuevo, otra bata oscilaba con el andar de una persona pero, al contrario que el profesor, la nueva silueta era más alta que él, y su pelo de punta se podía distinguir entre multitud de personas. Misty le reconoció enseguida y, pasando al lado del profesor, se dirigió corriendo hacia él.

Gary Oak no dudó en abrir los brazos para recibir a la pelirroja, pero lo único que sintió fue un fiero puñetazo en su pecho que incluso llegó a desequilibrarlo, seguido por otro fuerte golpe en el brazo.

—¡Au! —exclamó el joven investigador—. ¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu héroe?

—Esto es por lo de esta mañana, Oak —Misty levantó su dedo índice de forma amenazante, en frente del rostro de Gary—. Y como sigas diciendo tonterías te llevaras otros cuántos de regalo.

Gary Oak se permitió reír con ganas, y Misty no pudo evitar sonreír. Gary se había convertido en uno de los investigadores más jóvenes de la región, y también uno de los más prestigiosos. Sus numerosas investigaciones sobre fósiles pokémon y otros campos le habían creado una reputación en el contexto científico, al contrario que en la prensa rosa. Al mismo tiempo que se decía que Gary Oak era un flamante investigador, quizás tan bueno como su abuelo, tres modelos le insultaban de las formas más imaginativas posibles. Gary había crecido, convirtiéndose en un apuesto joven de diecinueve años –la misma edad que Misty-, aunque su gallardía quedaba opacada a medida que su reputación se iba al traste con cada conquista semanal y ruptura en el mismo periodo de tiempo que, de un modo u otro, siempre acababa siendo un escándalo. Pero, a pesar de la personalidad de Gary, a Misty le agradaba mucho su compañía. Su amistad surgió tras la desaparición de Ash, y se fue afianzando a través de los años. Solía visitarla a menudo en el gimnasio y, aunque Misty no se atreviese a decirlo en voz alta, había resultado un apoyo muy importante para la joven líder.

—Vosotros dos no cambiaréis nunca —rió el Profesor Oak por lo bajo.

Misty se giró al profesor para sonreírle, y vio que Elizabeth miraba con curiosidad aún fuera del laboratorio.

—Bueno, yo es normal que no cambie, siendo tan perfecto —Misty dirigió su mirada de nuevo al investigador, con desdén—, pero esta sirenita se parece cada día más a una bestia de los mares…

—Se nota que no aprecias tu vida, Oak.

El aludido retrocedió por impulso, levantando las dos manos de forma conciliadora. No quería ser der nuevo el saco de boxeo de su amiga.

—Eh… —una voz lastimera se oyó detrás de ellos—. Una ayudita…

—Oh, Tracey, ¡disculpa!

Entre todos los presentes lograron sacar a Tracey de un juguetón Muk, a quien le divertía bastante los duros intentos de arrastrarle a un lado. Fue en ese momento en el que Gary y el Profesor Oak se percataron de la presencia de los tres invitados. La sonrisa de Gary se borró al instante, sustituyéndose por una mirada desafiante y una mueca extraña en sus labios, una mezcla entre el desprecio y la ira. Al contrario que su nieto, el profesor los miraba más con curiosidad que con menosprecio.

—Profesor, Gary… Ellos son Elizabeth, Nico y Tina.

—¡Es un pla-pla-cer conocerle, profesor! —intervino Nico, antes siquiera que Misty los presentase completamente— ¡Yo he leí-ído todos sus libros y sus inves-vestigaciones me parecen in-increíbles!

Nico hizo una profunda reverencia para evitar que su sonrojo pudiese estar completamente visible a los demás, en especial al profesor. Tina no pudo evitar que una risilla saliese de sus labios.

—Un poco más y te tocas los pies con la cara.

Su risa se hizo más audible cuando el rostro de Nico pasó de rojo a morado. Sus orejas parecían que iban a explotar en cualquier momento.

—¡Tina! —le recriminó Eli, susurrando cerca de ella—. No seas mala, pobre Nico…

—Vamos, Eli, debes admitir que es gracioso. Si Ann estuviese aquí se reiría el triple que yo —susurró ella también—. Apostaría lo que sea a que incluso le grabaría en vídeo.

—Sí, tienes razón —Elizabeth no pudo evitar acompañar a su amiga en la carcajada.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenía admiradores tan variados —dijo Samuel, mirando afablemente a Nico. Este levantó la vista y correspondió a su sonrisa, visiblemente más tranquilo.

—Sí, soy un gran fan suyo. Su último libro, el…

—¿Sois vosotros las Sombras de Kanto?

La voz grave y potente de Gary interrumpió bruscamente a Nico, quién miro confuso al joven investigador. De nuevo, el rostro de Tina cambió a una mirada amenazante, la misma que había utilizado contra Misty la pasada noche.

—Sí, ¿y? Ya tuve suficiente ayer —contestó Tina rudamente.

—¡Cómo te atreves-

Antes de que Gary pudiese terminar, Misty puso una mano en frente de su rostro, cortando su reclamo. Miró seriamente a Gary.

—Ya tuvimos ayer suficiente pelea, Gary.

—Es cierto —añadió Tracey—. Ahora os explicaremos todo.

Nico y Elizabeth asintieron rápidamente. Daisy también cruzó el pasillo, y le dio un suave beso a su hermana pequeña, preguntándole que tal había pasado la noche. Tras el saludo de Misty, se dirigió al lado de Tracey, entrecruzando su mano con la de él.

—Bien, pues creo que lo mejor será hablar sobre esto con una buena taza de té y unos mullidos sofás, ¿no os parece?

A Misty le sorprendió un poco aquella contestación del profesor. Agradecía su estado calmado y sosegado, pero le resultaba demasiado tranquilo para acabar de conocer a dos expertos ladrones. Sin embargo, decidió no comentar nada.

Todos se reunieron en el acogedor salón del laboratorio, repartiéndose entre los tres sofás naranjas de la habitación. Misty, Daisy y Tracey prepararon y sirvieron el té, para después explicar todo lo sucedido ayer por la noche en casa de Delia Ketchum. Tanto Nico como Tina y Elizabeth no intervinieron en ningún momento, mientras que el Profesor Oak escuchaba atentamente las declaraciones de los tres jóvenes, asintiendo de vez en cuando en forma de confirmación o emitiendo ruidos de entendimiento. Gary Oak seguía mirando con discrepancia a los miembros de las sombras, pero su resentimiento había disminuido después de la regañina de Misty. Tras acabar todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Samuel mantenía los ojos cerrados y su mano rodeaba su barbilla, en forma pensativa.

Finalmente subió la cabeza y miró a Misty con un gesto de gravedad.

—Delia se encuentra bien, ¿verdad?

—Eh, sí… —Misty asintió levemente—. Ayer estaba algo ida, pero no sé si fue por todo esto o por quien ya sabe…

—Entiendo… —el profesor cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Cuando Gary se preparaba para objetar, el ordenador del Profesor Oak, situado en una estantería empotrada de madera repleta de libros y enciclopedias, comenzó a emitir una serie de ruidos y pitidos. Gary y Tracey se levantaron para acudir a su llamada y, toqueteando las teclas del ordenador, una imagen sustituyó la llamada.

" _¡Gary!_ " exclamó la imagen. Una joven de largos cabellos azules se podía apreciar a través de la pantalla. Su rostro era harmonioso, y tras unas gafas de montura roja se podían apreciar unos oscuros ojos castaños.

—¡Dara! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Gary se inclinó hacia el ordenador, perceptiblemente preocupado por el tono utilizado por la joven.

" _Es… el… laboratorio"_. La joven ocultó su rostro con sus dos manos. " _Esta mañana he ido ahí y…"_

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

" _Gary, está todo destrozado, se han llevado todo…"_

—¿Qué…? —Gary mostraba una expresión de total desconcierto y miedo a la vez.

El Profesor Oak se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, posicionándose al lado de Tracey y su nieto. Los demás atendían a la conversación, incluso Tina mostraba interés por las noticias. Daisy y Eli se tapaban la boca con una mano.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Dara? —preguntó el Profesor Oak, intentando calmar a la joven todo lo posible. Esta asintió varias veces antes de comenzar a explicar todo.

" _Esta mañana me dirigí al laboratorio para continuar con la investigación. Cuando entré… estaba todo destrozado. Todos los aparatos, las muestras, hasta las ventanas… Han removido todo, Gary… Los ordenadores no están, y… la esfera…"_

—No puedo creerlo… —Gary se dejó caer en la silla de escritorio, y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

" _Lo siento tanto, Gary…"_ Dara empezó a sollozar.

—Tranquila, Dara, no es culpa tuya —le apoyó Samuel.

Súbitamente, Gary se levantó y señaló a Tina con su dedo índice.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Es qué ha sido obra vuestra?! —Gary estaba casi fuera de sí. Había bajado los brazos, y sus puños estaban tan fuertemente cerrados que incluso se estaban tornando de blanco.

—Por favor, que insulto —Tina cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos—. No somos tan cutres. Si robamos, no dejamos esa porquería de por medio. Pero para que unos simples como esos hayan podido armar tal estropicio en tu laboratorio no es que tuviese el mejor sistema de seguridad, ¿no crees?

Esta vez era Tina quien sonreía cínicamente a Gary, intentando provocarle. Pero el joven investigador, en vez de contrarrestar aquel insulto, se giró de nuevo al ordenador.

—Dara, espera un poco, voy en seguida para allá.

Pulsando una tecla del ordenador, cerró la ventana de la videollamada. Cogió su mochila, que aún descansaba sobre el sofá, y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Gary, espera —le llamó su abuelo.

—No puedo, abuelo. Tengo que averiguar qué ha pasado.

Gary miraba fijamente a su abuelo. Este, compresivamente, asintió a su nieto.

—Espera, Gary —Misty se levantó, y miró con determinación a Gary—. Te acompaño.

Gary asintió con la cabeza, y dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amiga pelirroja.

—Señorita Misty, no puede… —se levantó Nico, de nuevo nervioso.

—Espera, Nicky —dijo Tina—. Creo que es lo mejor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Elizabeth, completamente confusa.

—Estamos muy expuestos aquí.

—Pero si habías dicho que era un pueblo muy tranquilo… —alegó Nico con voz baja.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo. Aquí los rumores se trasmiten rápidamente. Pronto todo el mundo sabrá que estamos aquí, y no pasaremos desapercibidos. Es mejor que nos movamos.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir a Tina después de utilizar aquel tono autoritario y firme. Elizabeth asintió.

—Yo voy a donde Misty vaya —dijo con confianza, mirando a su amiga.

—Y nosotros vamos donde las señoritas vayan —sonrió Nico.

—Profesor, será mejor que venga usted también con nosotros, al igual que vosotros dos —dijo, mirando a Tracey y Daisy—, y la señora de la casa.

—¿Delia…?

—Sí, ella. Sabéis por qué estamos aquí, así que será mejor que confiéis en nosotros. A pesar de que tengamos que proteger a Elizabeth, no quiere decir que vosotros os abstengáis de todo este embrollo. La conocéis y nos conocéis, y eso es motivo suficiente para que estéis en peligro.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando fijamente a Tina. Uno por uno comenzaron a asentir, al principio algo precarios, pero cogiendo confianza a medida que asentían los demás. Finalmente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras, incluyendo a Gary.

—Pues, ¡allá vamos! —sentenció Elizabeth, a la vez sus palabras comenzaban un nuevo viaje.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Pokémon no me pertenece, es en su totalidad de Nintendo y Game Freak._

 _Me gustaría hacer unas anotaciones sobre este fic. Pero, antes que nada, quería agradecer profundamente todos los comentarios, favoritos y seguimientos a esta modesta historia. Espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirla, ¡y no dudéis en contarme vuestra experiencia y vuestros comentarios! Me encantaría poder leer vuestra opinión._

 _Pasando a las anotaciones… Bien, lo primero de todo es que, si os habéis fijado, debajo de número del capítulo pone el nombre de la región y un número romano. También he editado en el primer capítulo con lo mismo, y eso no es por nada más que por comodidad. Los personajes de este fic viajarán por varias regiones, así que me pareció una buena idea dividirlos dependiendo de la región que se cuente. Los capítulos se numeraran de igual orden, pero cuando pasemos a Johto, por ejemplo, se reiniciará al número uno tan solo en el apartado de debajo de la numeración del capítulo._

 _La segunda cosa que os quería aclarar es que este fic tan solo engloba hasta la cuarta generación de Pokémon, es decir, tan solo llega hasta Sinnoh. La razón es que la idea de este fic nació hace ya algunos años, y aún no habían sacado más juegos que esos, por lo que la historia tan solo incluye hasta Sinnoh, incluyendo pokémon, regiones, movimientos y habilidades._

 _Y eso es todo. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo –que espero que llegue pronto-, y gracias por leer!_


	3. III - Una sombra iluminada por agua

**III**

 _Kanto_ _: III_

 _Una sombra iluminada por agua_.

* * *

El movimiento del automóvil, sumado al ligero zumbido producto del motor adormilaba a Misty. El paisaje que veía a través de la ventanilla era monótono, y el silencio sepulcral que les había acompañado desde el inicio del viaje no había ayudado a reducir el sueño que empezaba a envolverla cómodamente. Relajó sus músculos, y se permitió apoyar su cabeza en el cristal de su derecha, cerrando los ojos. La ligera vibración que sentía en su cuerpo permitió que exhalase un suspiro de comodidad.

Misty sabía que debía estar en este mismo momento trabajando en el Gimnasio Celeste. No debía ser más de mediodía, por lo que en ese instante empezaba su jornada diaria para recibir entrenadores, entablar un combate con cada uno de ellos y entregarles una medalla Cascada en caso de su –poco probable- victoria. Debía haber limpiado la piscina y barrido las gradas para el espectáculo subacuático que darían sus hermanas y, desgraciadamente, ella también. Tras su primera actuación como sirena en el ballet subacuático que se le antojaron realizar a sus hermanas, su demanda en el mundo del espectáculo subió como la espuma. Estaba comprobado que, cada vez que ella protagonizaba el papel principal, las gradas se llenaban al completo, e incluso una vez se tuvo que negar acceso a bastantes personas por limitación de aforo al gimnasio. También debía de haber sacado a sus pokémon de su encierro, permitir que nadasen un poco para calentarse antes de los combates y, por supuesto, haberles proporcionado un desayuno energético en cuanto hubiese abierto las puertas del gimnasio. Y, sin embargo, no había hecho nada de lo que debiese. Y tenía la extraña sensación de que no volvería fácilmente a su monótona rutina.

Se preguntaba cómo estarían sus hermanas en ese momento, solas frente al gimnasio. Confiaba en Lily y en Violet, pero no podía evitar que una sensación de malestar y nerviosismo generalizado se apoderase de ella. Había tenido problemas en más de una ocasión cuando sus hermanas se habían hecho cargo del gimnasio en su ausencia, regalando medallas tras perder varias batallas seguidas, o cargándose alguna tubería de un modo inexplicable, anegando por completo el gimnasio. Hasta la propia Liga dio algún aviso tras estos sucesos, y Misty había asumido las regañinas con vergüenza. En cualquier caso tenía que confiar en ellas, ya que se encontraba bastante lejos de Ciudad Celeste en ese momento, y se sentía dentro de un embrollo demasiado grande y confuso para dejarlo tal y como estaba.

También se preguntaba si Daisy pensaba en lo mismo que ella sobre el gimnasio y sus hermanas, o estaba más preocupada por la imparable suspensión del ballet subacuático. Se preguntaba cómo estaría Tracey, si se encontraba tan confuso como ella sobre todo este asunto. Asimismo Nico, Tina y Elizabeth eran parte de sus cavilaciones internas. Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la situación en la que se encontraban ellos tres, y cómo les habían arrastrados a todos ellos hacia sus circunstancias. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era, sin duda, Delia Ketchum. Misty se giró disimuladamente hacia atrás, abriendo solo un ojo. Se encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero, en completo silencio, mirando fijamente a través de la ventanilla. Delia no había emitido palabra desde que se montó en el coche de Gary Oak rumbo a su laboratorio, pero eso no era lo extraño ya que todos estaban en el mismo estado de ella. No, lo que verdaderamente preocupaba a Misty era la actitud que había manifestado la señora Ketchum desde la llegada de las Sombras. Era cierto que había estado distante y ensimismada, pero no estaba segura de si era por la llegada de Tina o Nico, o por el doloroso recuerdo de su hijo, Ash. Pero Misty estaba convencida de que era por algo más, algo ajeno a los dos citados anteriormente. Cuando Gary y ella fueron a avisarla de todo lo que había sucedido en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, incluyendo la llamada de la compañera de investigación de Gary, Dara, y el plan de Tina de moverse todos lejos de Pueblo Paleta, Delia no dijo nada al respecto. Tan solo se limitó a asentir levemente y, aún muda, recogió algunas pertenencias y les acompañó hasta el coche, sujetando con ambas manos la bolsa con sus enseres y la pokéball de Mr. Mime, a quien había encerrado ahí para que la acompañase. Ni siquiera había manifestado ninguna emoción con la idea de abandonar su casa por un tiempo indefinido, no había preguntado ni a Misty ni a Gary por cuánto tiempo estaría fuera. Tan solo cerró las ventanas y persianas con una expresión difícil de interpretar que, de no conocer a la señora Ketchum como lo hacía Misty, podría confundirse con indiferencia, y había terminado su tarea cerrando la puerta de su hogar con llave. Ni una mirada atrás, ni un triste vistazo a su jardín… nada. Era como sí… Delia supiese que, tarde o temprano, tendría que dejar su casa, su hogar, detrás.

Misty desvió su mirada hacia delante, y sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que eran meditaciones sin fundamento alguno, pero decidió hablar seriamente con Delia en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. Volvió a apoyar por completo la espalda en el asiento, y bostezó, tapándose la boca con una mano.

—Vaya —oyó decir a su lado—, es increíble cómo duermes hasta las diez de la mañana, y a mediodía ya estás otra vez bostezando… ¿Has pensado alguna vez cambiar tu papel de sirenita por el de bella durmiente? ¿O como Snorlax?

Gary Oak rió ligeramente al sentir la desdeñosa mirada de Misty sobre él. Giró levemente la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de la carretera, y sonrió a su acompañante, obteniendo un suave golpe en el brazo.

—Cállate, Oak —dijo Misty de forma burlesca.

—Vale, vale —le contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo era una idea. Yo iría a verlo.

—Y esa es una de las muchas razones por las que jamás lo haría —dijo Misty, sentenciando la conversación cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con vehemencia a sus palabras.

Oyó a Elizabeth reír detrás de ella. Estaba sentada en medio de las plazas traseras del costoso vehículo que había obsequiado la Liga años atrás tras la publicación de numerosos avances sobre los fósiles pokémon, y al que Misty le encantaba manchar de cualquier cosa cada vez que Gary le invitaba a dar una vuelta. Ya fuese helado, refresco… Incluso una vez trajo un pintalabios tan solo para dar una tonalidad rojiza al convertible negro. No le extrañaba que Gary habitualmente fuese él mismo a visitarla al gimnasio.

Nico estaba situado a la izquierda de Eli, algo nervioso, pero Misty empezaba a pensar que él era así de forma natural. A la derecha estaba Delia, aún ausente, y Misty y Gary iban en los asientos delanteros. Tracey, Daisy, el Profesor Oak y Tina se había ido en el todoterreno del observador pokémon, al no haber espacio suficiente para llevarlos a todos. Tina y Nico habían acordado que iría una Sombra en cada vehículo, por si surgía algún imprevisto, y rápidamente Misty y ella se pusieron de acuerdo mentalmente de no ir en el coche en el que estaría la otra.

—Quizás no sea tan mala idea —intervino Eli de forma divertida—.

—¿Ves? Dos contra uno —le apoyó Gary—. Y hasta podría hacer el sacrificio ser tu príncipe salvador.

Misty dirigió una mirada a su amiga, reprobándole sus palabras. Eli tan solo sonrió con inocencia, y con los labios murmuró un "lo siento" inaudible. La pelirroja no pudo más que suspirar y sonreír. No sabía bien por qué, pero no podía enfadarse con su honesta mejor amiga. A pesar de todo aquel lío con las Sombras, no había podido guardarle ni un ápice de rencor. Y, viendo la forma tan sincera y afectuosa que mantenía con ellos, quedaba de manifiesto que, verdaderamente, eran sus amigos, y tampoco podía desconfiar de ellos. Al menos no tanto como ella quería.

Nico le preguntó a Elizabeth sobre todo el asunto de los papeles, y Elizabeth comenzó a explicarle su labor como estrella de ballets subacuáticos. Misty estaba a punto de objetar, sonrojada debido a la vergüenza, pero las palabras de Gary la interrumpieron.

—Misty —dijo, susurrando. Había aprovechado el murmullo de la conversación de Nico y Eli para ocultar su voz—. ¿De verdad confías en ellos? Sé sincera.

El duro tono de voz utilizado por Gary, y la momentánea mirada cargada de seriedad que le dirigió durante unos instantes antes de volver su atención al volante, hizo que Misty olvidase su intención de detener la conversación que se desarrollaba detrás suya. Se quedó mirando unos segundos al rostro de Gary, y suspiró al cabo de un rato, cerrando los ojos.

—Sí —su voz salió mucho más débil de lo que pretendía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Gary.

—Porque… —Misty dudó con su respuesta. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Qué era porque confiaba en Elizabeth, que las Sombras no parecían tener malas intenciones, o que sentía curiosidad por todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué le preocupaba Delia? ¿O que, en realidad, no tenía ninguno motivo y era pura inercia lo que le llevaba a tener un mínimo de credibilidad en ellos? Ella también había pensando en eso detenidamente, y aún no había hallado la respuesta adecuada—. Porque… confío en Elizabeth.

Sabía que no podía engañar a Gary tan fácilmente. En su tono de voz no había ni un ápice de confianza, a pesar de haber tratado de dárselo.

—Misty, sé que confías en ella, pero… creo que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos sobre ella —Misty no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo. Reía junto a Nico—. Y sobre ellos… No me fio ni un poco. Saben algo que nosotros no, y está claro que no nos lo quieren decir.

Las manos de Gary se tensaron al aumentar la presión sobre el volante, hasta el punto de volverse blancas debido a la fuerza ejercida.

—Gary… —susurró Misty—, ¿por qué crees que están aquí?

La pregunta de la líder de gimnasio tomó por sorpresa a Gary. La miró un segundo, expresando su extrañeza.

—No lo sé —respondió, volviendo su vista—, pero no creo que solo estén aquí para proteger a Elizabeth. Es decir, si fuese así, ¿no se habrían ido los tres solos? Creo que ocultan algo. ¿Y tú… qué piensas?

—Pues… no estoy segura… —Misty bajó la mirada a sus rodillas, y las sujetó con las manos—. Gary, quiero… preguntarte una cosa. ¿No crees que la señora Ketchum se comporta de manera… extraña?

—Sí —suspiró—. La verdad es que me sorprendió que ni siquiera nos preguntase por qué ella tenía que venir con nosotros, o cuándo volveríamos a Paleta. Es cierto que la ladrona esa dijo que nos fuésemos todos, pero… yo, si fuese Delia, no la hubiese escuchado.

Misty emitió un sonido gutural de afirmación al mismo tiempo que asentía, de acuerdo con lo que él decía.

—¿Estás preocupada por ella, verdad?

—Sí… —los ojos de Misty se encontraron súbitamente con los de Gary, y los bajó con tristeza—. No ha sido la misma desde… ya sabes. No me gusta verla en este estado…

—Bueno, no podemos culparla. Creo que la desaparición de Ash fue un golpe para todos —Gary enmudeció unos instantes—. ¿Sabes? Vas a decir que es una tontería, pero… ¿Y si las Sombras estuviesen relacionadas con todo esto?

La líder de gimnasio no pudo evitar girarse completamente hacia el conductor de forma alterada, y tan solo el cinturón la frenó en su intento. Su boca se había abierto involuntariamente. Al darse cuenta de ello la cerró, y su expresión de sorpresa se sustituyó por un ceño fruncido y unos labios apretados.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—Piénsalo, Mist. Ellos conocían la existencia de Delia, incluso sabían dónde vivía. Es posible que supiesen sobre nosotros por Elizabeth, pero la señora Ketchum y ella nunca se habían visto y, según lo que me ha contado Tracey, Eli se enteró con aquella llamada. ¿No crees que-

—No —sentenció Misty tajantemente. Volvió su cuerpo al frente, y se hundió en el asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Nunca podría pasar eso. Fin de la conversación.

Gary vio por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, y pudo percibir su profundo ceño fruncido. Sabía que hablar de Ash tocaba la fibra sensible a su amiga, y más aún cuando se le acusaba de algo así. Misty no podía creer que Gary estuviese siquiera insinuando que Ash podría estar relacionado con una banda de criminales cuando él era, sin duda, una de las personas más justas que había conocido nunca.

Gary estaba a punto de replicar cuando, de pronto, tuvo que accionar rápidamente el freno. El coche redujo bruscamente su velocidad, y los ocupantes del mismo no puedo evitar impulsarse hacia delante, evitando cualquier daño gracias al cinturón de seguridad. Todos jadearon al pararse completamente el vehículo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Nico, alterado.

Misty levantó la mirada, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar asombrada lo que veía a través del parabrisas.

Una inmensa montaña de hielo se alzaba refulgente, e incluso majestuosamente, en medio de la carretera que les llevaba a la Ruta 8, donde el laboratorio de Gary Oak tenía presencia entre Pueblo Lavanda y Ciudad Azafrán. Aquel montículo helado cubría toda la calzada y se extendía a ambos lados de la carretera, a través del follaje parcialmente seco debido al calor del verano. Y, a pesar de estar en pleno julio, el sofoco veraniego no lograba sobreponerse al frío invernal procedente del brillante monte. La corriente comenzó a colarse a través de las puertas del vehículo, y los cristales se cubrieron a la vez de vaho y una ligera escarcha.

Los ocupantes del coche salieron aturdidos, y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que observar, conmocionados, el enorme obstáculo que tenían delante. Escucharon otro frenazo detrás suya y, girándose, comprobaron que Tracey había encontrado el mismo problema que ellos, así que no era una ilusión creada por su mente. Ellos también salieron desorientados y, sin pretenderlo, se habían reunido todos ahí antes de tiempo.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —Tracey intentaba explicar lo que se encontraba delante, pero no encontraba palabras para describirlo.

—¿Cómo es posible? Es pleno verano, es imposible que se tenga en pie… —señaló el Profesor Oak, perplejo.

—Y lo más curioso es que… no se derrite —añadió Gary.

Y era cierto. Misty pudo contemplar, entre asombrada y maravillada, que ninguna gota sobresalía de los múltiples picos de hielo que rodeaban el montículo. Parecía que aquella montaña congelada desafiaba al verano y al propio calor, desprendiendo él mismo un frío helador.

—Pero, es… imposible —alegó Elizabeth con la boca abierta por el asombro—. Es pleno verano, ¿cómo es posible qué… ni siquiera caiga una gota?

—Y encima hace un frío… —señaló Daisy, cubriéndose los brazos con las manos y frotándolos levemente.

Nico solo pudo asentir ante los comentarios sobre aquella montaña.

—¿Quién ha podido hacer esto…? —preguntó—. ¿Un… pokémon?

Todos enmudecieron. No se les ocurría ninguna criatura viviente que fuese capaz de levantar tal elevación de hielo en pleno verano, y que ni se derritiera y encima emanase frío. Físicamente, era imposible.

—Hmm —murmuró el Profesor Oak, cerrando los ojos y levantando una mano a su barbilla—. Solo se me ocurre una explicación…

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Eli, visiblemente sorprendida.

—Articuno —sentención Samuel, bajando la mano y mirando fijamente a la chica—. Creo que solo él tiene el poder necesario para crear un hielo tan poderoso que sea capaz de soportar este calor sin derretirse.

—¿Se refiere al… pokémon legendario? —Elizabeth no pudo evitar que su mirada volviese a la majestuosa escultura helada que se encontraba a sus pies y que, ante el hallazgo de su autor, le parecía aún más solemne que antes. Un estremecimiento la envolvió de arriba a abajo, producto del frío y la impresión.

—Puede ser, abuelo —afirmó Gary, asintiendo—. Creo que el rayo hielo de Articuno es el único capaz de crear algo así…

Todos se volvieron a la montaña y, al igual que Elizabeth, les pareció que era más alta, más imponente y más hierática que al principio.

—El hielo se mueve… —susurró Delia, mirando al suelo.

Y, efectivamente, el hielo se acercaba a ellos, lenta pero inexorablemente desde el montículo, cubriendo la carretera. Todos dieron varios pasos hacia atrás, asustados por si podían acabar ellos también congelados, excepto Tina. Sin dejar de mirar la montaña helada, sacó de su cinturón una pokéball roja, y la ensanchó pulsando su botón central.

—Tina, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Nico con un tono nervioso.

—Bueno —Tina se giró, y sus pendientes de aros oscilaron de un lado a otro debido al movimiento—, vamos a tener que continuar por aquí, ¿cierto? Y, según veo, parece complicado dar un rodeo, por lo tanto…

Lanzó su pokéball al aire, y un destello salió de ella en el mismo momento en que se abrió. Una figura apareció delante de Tina y, al desaparecer el destello y la capturar la pokéball, se pudo apreciar con claridad. Un precioso Ninetales se alzaba elegantemente en frente de Tina, esperando atentamente órdenes de su entrenadora. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la primera aparición de uno de los pokémon de las Sombras de Kanto.

—Ninetales, ¡Lanzallamas!

Ninetales no se hizo esperar. En un instante se puso en posición de ataque, estirando las patas delanteras, bajando la cabeza y levantando su parte posterior, y en un segundo un chorro de brillantes llamas rojizas salió disparado de las fauces del pokémon zorro.

" _Nine",_ emitió Ninetales al darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. El hielo estaba prácticamente igual que antes. Aunque se derritiese algo de la capa superficial del bloque de hielo, el agua volvía a congelarse rápidamente. Lo que al menos sí se había derretido era la escarcha que se acercaba a ellos.

—Nada… no ha pasado nada. Es… increíble… —Nico no cabía en su asombro. Ni siquiera las poderosas llamas de Ninetales habían hecho mella en el hielo.

—¿Una ayuda? —demandó Tina, impaciente.

Misty asintió rápidamente, avergonzada por haberse quedado tan ensimismada mirando al monolito. Dispuso su saco rojo en el suelo y rebuscó en él hasta encontrar lo que quería. Cerró la bolsa, volvió a ponérsela al hombro y abrió la pokéball. Un enorme Gyarados rugió tras ser liberado, causando que Nico se cayese debido al susto. Tina también miraba a Gyarados con cierto deje de sorpresa. Gary hizo lo mismo, liberando a su Arcanine.

—No es por nada pero, hasta donde sé, el agua no derrite el hielo —Tina había cambiado rápidamente su expresión de sorpresa a una recriminatoria dirigida a Misty.

—Tú espera y verás —la líder de gimnasio le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Gyarados, Lanzallamas!

El enojo que había experimentado Tina al ver el guiño de Misty y su expresión confiada cambió rápidamente de nuevo a sorpresa. La serpiente marina volvió a rugir y, agitando las aletas pectorales situadas en su cabeza, lanzó un chorro de llamas sobre la escultura helada. El Arcanine de Gary hizo lo mismo tras la orden de su entrenador, y Ninetales volvió a insistir junto a los otros pokémon. Pero la situación no cambiaba: al mismo tiempo que se derretía algo del hielo, rápidamente volvía a congelarse. Era increíble como aquel monolito helado se sublevaba contra el mismo fuego, pudiendo alcanzar fácilmente más de mil grados.

Los tres pokémon desistieron de su ataque al darse cuenta de que era inútil seguir insistiendo, además de ser agotador expulsar tal potencia llameante de forma continua.

—Es inútil —sentención Tina, situando ambas manos en su cintura.

—Sí… —Misty no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir ante la afirmación de Tina, quedándose de nuevo maravillada por la fuerza de un simple bloque de hielo.

—Pero, si de verdad ha sido Articuno —intervino Elizabeth—, ¿cómo ha… llegado hasta aquí? Quiero decir, no es un sitio al que podría venir un ave legendaria, y menos estando en pleno verano. Al menos, eso creo…

—Tienes razón, Eli —coincidió Tracey—. Articuno debería haber emigrado hacia regiones donde ahora mismo sea invierno, como Sinnoh o, en todo caso, resguardarse en el interior de las Islas Espuma hasta que bajen las temperaturas. Pero esto no… tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué habrá hecho esto?

Todos enmudecieron tras la pregunta de Tracey. Ninguno tenía una ligera idea de por qué había aparecido una de las tres aves legendarias de Kanto, la más mansa especificando, en un páramo bastante desolado y seco debido al calor y la falta de lluvia. Y, por si fuese poco extraño, había dado presencia lanzando un potente rayo hielo sobre la carretera.

—Quizás estaba combatiendo —tanteó Tina, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero, ¿contra quién? Además, no se ven muchos pokémon por esta zona… —sopesó Eli, mirando alrededor suya.

Nico, quien se encontraba más lejos debido a la impresión causada por el Gyarados de Misty, lentamente se fue acercando a la montaña helada.

—Tina, ¿tienes algo para poder coger una muestra?

La aludida negó con la cabeza, y se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya, ahora que lo pienso no llevamos ni equipaje.

—Cierto. Menudos ladrones aventureros que somos —rió Nico, visiblemente avergonzado.

—¿Para qué quieres una muestra? —preguntó Gary rudamente.

—Verá, señor Gary, creo que deberíamos estudiarlo con más profundidad. Eso es todo.

Gary miró escépticamente a Nico, y Misty se dio cuenta de que no le creía. Sin embargo, el joven investigador se dirigió de nuevo a su coche, abrió el maletero y allí desabrochó un maletín. Misty se inclinó con curiosidad para ver que estaba haciendo Gary, al igual que Eli y Daisy. Se podían apreciar varios tubos de ensayo vacíos pegados con velcro en el interior de la tapa, y en el fondo un microscopio compacto y varios artilugios de laboratorio, como tijeras, bisturís o pequeñas lupas. Sacó un tubo de cristal y una lima metálica y se los tendió a Nico, quien los aceptó con una mirada brillante en sus ojos color miel. Al parecer le había hecho ilusión.

El Ninetales de Tina abrió paso a Nico a través de la carretera parcialmente escarchada, y la Sombra consiguió desprender un trozo de hielo con la lima sin llegar a tocarlo, por miedo a que pudiese extenderse por su cuerpo al igual que lo hacía por la carretera. Tras ello, tapó el tubo con un tapón de corcho y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Los tres entrenadores regresaron sus pokémon a sus respectivas pokéball.

—Y bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Está claro que no podemos seguir de frente —observó Misty, mirando con una ceja alzada la carretera.

—Vaya, eres un genio. No me había dado cuenta —bufó Tina, ganándose una mirada irascible de la pelirroja que no tardó en enfrentar.

—Como no demos un rodeo… —añadió Daisy—. Pero, por favor, decididlo rápido, ¡me estoy muriendo de frío! Y este hielo no es bueno para mi cutis…

—Daisy —Misty rodó los ojos mientras Eli se reía por lo bajo, al igual que Tracey—.

—¡Es cierto! —gritó—. Como tú no tienes una piel que cuidar, pues es lo que pasa.

—¡Cómo si eso fuese importante ahora! —bramó la líder de gimnasio.

—Bueno, bueno, calmaos, chicas —el Profesor Oak se interpuso entre las dos Waterflower con una mueca graciosa en su rostro, que rápidamente sustituyó por una seria mirada dirigida a su nieto—. Gary, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Dar un rodeo nos llevaría demasiado tiempo —dijo Gary.

No pudo evitar apretar los puños con fuerza, buscando una manera de liberar la tensión y frustración que sentía. Sin duda era un imprevisto inesperado que les retrasaría demasiado. La incertidumbre de no saber qué le había ocurrido en su laboratorio creaba una ansiedad en su pecho que no hacía más que crecer minuto a minuto, provocándole una intensa presión en su caja torácica. Temía por el trabajo de toda la vida, por sus compañeros de trabajo, por Dara… Y, sobre todo, por no poder hacer nada por todo ello.

Toda la presión que empezaba a ahogarle se desvaneció de pronto al sentir un suave contacto en la piel de su brazo derecho. Liberó la fuerza de los puños, y su mirada de suavizó hasta límites insospechados al encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos aguamarina que le observaban con una mezcla de preocupación y determinación, expresando que irían con él fuese a donde fuese. No pudo evitar dirigirle una ligera sonrisa a su amiga pelirroja, quien le devolvió el gesto algo más tranquila.

—Es cierto que tendríamos que dar un rodeo, pero… creo que es mejor que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada —intervino Tracey—. Pero tú decides, Gary.

Gary miró al ayudante de su abuelo, percatándose de la razón en sus palabras. Era cierto que perderían mucho tiempo y que no llegarían a la Ruta 8 hasta bien entrada la noche, pero eso era mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada. O, en su defecto esperar a que el inmenso bloque de hielo desapareciese, lo que parecía ser tan inútil como no hacer nada.

—Está bien —dijo al cabo de un rato, suspirando—. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

El silencio volvió a colarse sin permiso como polizón de aquel viaje, agravado por el sorprendente descubrimiento que observaron en mitad del trayecto. Cuando el motor se paró por completo, Misty pudo apreciar la cantidad de estrellas que refulgían esa noche en un cielo completamente oscuro, sin luna que pudiese opacar la luminosidad celeste. La situación del laboratorio, apenas iluminado, en medio de un prado semi cubierto solo por arboleda virgen y accesible a través de un camino de tierra hacía que fuese mucho más sencillo que los astros pudiesen ser vistos. Sin embargo aquella visión no era tan asfixiantemente hermosa como era observar las constelaciones en mitad de la noche, tumbada en medio de una ladera cualquiera en cualquier parte del mundo. Misty solía tomar unos minutos para mirar las estrellas durante sus antiguos viajes en su adolescencia, admirando su belleza y pensando en millones de cosas a la vez. Eran momentos de extrema tranquilidad que Misty apreciaba por encima de todo, y en alguna ocasión Ash se unió a su distracción astrológica, mientras hablaban de todo y de nada a la vez, del pasado y del futuro, de la realidad y sus sueños. Esas conversaciones estaban atesoradas en su corazón y guardadas celosamente solo para ella, y cualquier recuerdo que tenía de su antiguo mejor amigo. A veces era demasiado sencillo relacionarlo todo con él, y muchas veces Misty debía sacudir su cabeza y volver al presente.

Esta era una de esas veces. Volvió en sí y dio unas zancadas hasta volver a incorporarse al grupo que se dirigía al laboratorio con paso apresurado. En cuanto Misty llegó a ellos, Gary comenzó a correr, y solo paró cuando una mujer de cabellos azulados le recibió con un abrazo. Escuchó a la chica sollozar en el pecho del investigador, mientras que este intentaba tranquilizarla diciéndole dulces palabras acompañadas de algunas caricias reconfortantes en la espalda y en el pelo. Tras unos minutos, finalmente Dara se separó de Gary, se enjuagó las lágrimas y trató de explicar todo lo más detalladamente posible lo que había acontecido al pobre laboratorio, aunque los daños ya eran visibles desde fuera: había algún cristal roto, y algunos huecos y golpes se dejaban ver por las paredes exteriores del edificio.

Dara explicó cómo había encontrado el laboratorio cuando había llegado esa misma mañana para comenzar su trabajo diario. Narró cómo encontró demasiadas cosas hechas añicos, cantidad de papeles tirados por el suelo, cristales rotos, ordenadores arrancados de cuajo, líquidos derramados por todas partes… Había sido horrible. Llamó lo más deprisa posible a los otros compañeros de laboratorio, e inmediatamente después llamó a Gary y a la agente Mara de Ciudad Azafrán. Mientras que Gary y los demás se dirigían hacía allí, Dara investigó la razón del robo. Intentó ordenar todo lo que quedaba de los informes y algún ordenador, pero no pudo encontrar gran cosa. Al parecer los ladrones querían información contenida en algunos informes, tanto electrónicos como en papel y, sobre todo, tanteaban muy de cerca la posibilidad de que el verdadero objetivo de los ladrones era robar la esfera.

—Disculpe, señorita… —Elizabeth fue la primera en interrumpir el discurso de Dara. Todos se giraron hacia ella y, cohibida mientras se encogía en su sitio, continuó—. Tengo curiosidad por saber de esa esfera… lo mencionó en el laboratorio y me rondaba la cabeza durante el trayecto… ¿Qué tiene de especial una esfera para que quieran robarla?

Dara se mordió el labio inferior, y bajó la vista.

—Esa esfera… fue uno de nuestros más recientes hallazgos —explicó—. Un grupo de arqueólogos encontró esa esfera en el fondo de un lago donde, según dicen, habita Mew. Por eso nosotros la bautizamos como "La esfera de Mew". Era una pequeña esfera rosa, con una forma perfectamente esférica, sin ninguna impureza o degradación aún al haber estado sumergida por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo…

La voz de Dara se cortó súbitamente, y reprimió un sollozo. Gary la agarró del hombro de forma consoladora.

—Cuando empezamos a estudiarla —continuó Gary— nos dimos cuenta de que era mucho más extraña y compleja de lo que parecía a simple vista. Comenzamos a analizarla como un fósil o un resto arqueológico, pero ese procedimiento no nos llevó a nada concluyente. Así que decidimos buscar otro método y, en un ataque de inspiración, se me ocurrió medir su energía, ya que parecía que irradiaba algo de luz. Y descubrimos algo sorprendente: la propia esfera emanaba energía. Aparte de la lumínica, que componía un porcentaje muy pequeño, esa pequeña esfera tenía dentro de sí algún tipo de energía. E, indagando un poco más, llegamos a otra tesis aún más disparatada que la anterior, pero probada científicamente: la esfera emitía una energía parecida a la energía despedida por un ataque pokémon.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos del asombro. Habían intentado seguir a Gary en su explicación, pero muchos conceptos se les hacían vagos o lejanos, sobre todo por imaginarse una pequeña esfera rosa como una fuente de energía. Misty se fijó en el que Nico y Tina intercambiaban una mirada con significado oculto, pero pronto acabó el mensaje y volvieron a centrar toda su atención en Gary y Dara. Decidió no darle importancia y volver ella también a la explicación.

—Entonces… se podría pensar que está hecha por… ¿La energía de Mew? —preguntó Eli, completamente concentrada, manifestándolo con sus ojos cerrados y una mano apoyada en su barbilla.

—Es una idea, una buena —sonrió Gary, levemente sorprendido por la rapidez y la sensatez de la niña al pensar así—. Íbamos a estudiar sobre eso más adelante pero, como ya ves… ahora va a ser algo difícil.

—Hmm —Tracey emitió un sonido desde su garganta en señal de desconcierto—. Pero, ¿no tenéis ninguna idea de quién ha podido hacer esto? Creo que ni siquiera se había filtrado este descubrimiento.

—No, en absoluto —contestó Dara algo recuperada—. Decidimos dejarlo en silencio de momento hasta que tuviésemos ideas más concluyentes, pruebas sólidas e hipótesis fundamentadas. La investigación solo estaba en el proceso inicial.

—Por eso. Es decir, ¿quién ha podido hacerlo si nadie, aparte de vosotros, conocíais el proyecto?

—Ese es el problema —contestó Gary, seco—. Solo nosotros conocíamos la esfera. Solo Dara y yo. El resto del equipo estaba ocupado con labores de fósiles, así que ni siquiera podemos dudar de ellos.

—Esto es desconcertante, sin duda… —intervino el Profesor Oak.

Dana comenzó de nuevo a explicar lo que la policía había podido encontrar entre tanta destrucción, que era prácticamente nada. No habían dejado ninguna prueba de su presencia allí, ni una sola huella o prueba, nada. La policía había esclarecido de que se trataba de ladrones profesionales a pesar de todo el estropicio causado, que quizás fuese premeditado o fue ocasionado por la prisa de los atracadores. Sin embargo, el que no se les perdiese nada en medio de aquel desastre era un mensaje evidente para la policía de que no se trataban de unos ladrones cualquiera, pero habían descartado que fuesen las Sombras de Kanto. Ante ese comentario de Dara, Gary no pudo evitar lanzar una acusadora mirada llena de odio hacia los dos integrantes del mismo grupo, que se dedicaron a ignorar la inculpación y seguir el monólogo de la investigadora.

En un momento dado, Misty se desligó sin querer de la conversación y su atención volvió a fijarse en el maltratado laboratorio. Con sorpresa, descubrió que algo había cambiado en su vista: la señora Ketchum se había separado del grupo sin llamar la atención y se encontraba asomada por la puerta entreabierta del edificio, completamente negro en su interior. Sin hacer mucho ruido, Misty se dirigió hacia el sitio que ocupaba Delia, y se asomó de igual forma tras la señora.

—Es horrible… —susurró Delia con voz entrecortada.

Misty no pudo más que asentir en silencio, mientras su sorpresa era rápidamente sustituida por un semblante serio y grave. Gracias a la poca luz que conseguía entrar dentro del laboratorio debido a un farolillo que colgaba de la entrada, Misty pudo apreciar el verdadero estado en el que había quedado el laboratorio. Era mucho más horrible de lo que Dara había descrito con palabras, era mucho más que cristales rotos y papeles por el suelo, mezclados con ordenadores destrozados e incluso pedazos de pared despedazados. Era el trabajo que habían estado realizando muchas personas día y día, poniendo todo su esfuerzo y su empeño por dedicación. Era el trabajo que Gary Oak había estado labrando duramente desde hace casi diez años, paso a paso, piedra por piedra desde que decidió, tras la Conferencia Plateada –la Liga regional de Johto-, que seguiría los pasos de su abuelo y mentor y se convertiría en un gran investigador pokémon.

Delia entró lentamente en el recinto, seguida por Misty. Se agachó para recoger una carpeta con algunos papeles arrugados, y la depositó suavemente en una de las mesas de laboratorio, cubierta por gravilla del cemento de la pared.

—No se preocupe —se oyó decir a Dara a sus espaldas. Ambas se giraron, y se percataron que todos los habían seguido hasta allí. Comenzaron a entrar uno a uno, observando el penoso estado del lugar, incluso expresándolo con bufidos.

—Qué salvajes —exclamó Daisy, visiblemente molesta.

Elizabeth asintió, y se llevó una mano al pecho a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

—Siento todo esto, Gary… —dijo, con una débil voz.

Gary se giró y sonrió con amabilidad a la pequeña amiga de la líder. Quizás había sido impetuoso dudar de ella tan abiertamente. Entendía por qué Misty confiaba en ella: se veía inocente desde cualquier perspectiva en la que quisieses observarla, y su estado expresaba el malestar que sentía la pobre chica al ver toda esta tragedia.

—No te preocupes —el investigador trató de utilizar un tono de voz reconfortante—. Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya.

Elizabeth desvió sus ojos bajando el brazo, y suspiró.

Nico y Tina investigaban el cuarto tratando de no pisar nada indebido en el suelo. Intentaban encontrar alguna pista que se les pudiese haber pasado a la policía, pero realmente no había nada que pudiesen decir sobre ello. Más que un robo, parecía que un tornado había pasado por medio del laboratorio.

Aprovechando que Dara y el Profesor Oak se habían dirigido a la habitación contigua para que pudiese mostrarle al profesor las demás habitaciones y sus respectivos destrozos, Gary volvió a arremeter contra las Sombras.

—¿Sabéis quién ha sido? Decídmelo —Gary no había levantado la voz, pero su tono era demandante, exigente.

Nico suspiró, y negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

—Ni idea —dijo de forma sincera—. No lo sabemos, señor Gary, de verdad. Esto es un estropicio… A simple vista parece que su verdadero objetivo era destrozar antes que robar, aunque supongo que es una técnica de distracción…

—¿Distracción? —preguntó Tracey.

—Sí, señor. Verá, armando este estropicio será difícil encontrar con exactitud todo lo que se han llevado. Tengo la sensación de que, aparte de la esfera de la que hablabais antes, se han llevado algo más.

—Sin duda eran profesionales —intervino Tina mientras se agachaba y cogía un tubo de ensayo roto por un extremo, y lo levantaba para que la vaga luz pudiese pasar a través de él. Al percatarse de que no había ninguna prueba, suspiró y lo soltó—. No hay nada, como si nadie hubiese estado aquí. Además, tuvieron que ser bastantes para formar este jaleo en tan solo unas horas.

De pronto, una exclamación de sorpresa provino de la habitación contigua. Todos corrieron hacia ella, y lo primero que vieron fue al profesor y a Dara inclinados sobre algo. Habían encendido una lámpara de luz que había encima de un escritorio de madera, y Misty dedujo que esta habitación se trataba del despacho de Gary. Poniéndose de puntillas pudo ver que el foco de atención y el detonante de aquel alarido era un portátil.

—Gary, tienes que ver esto —se giró hacia su nieto con una mirada ensombrecida, y se alejó del ordenador dejando espacio a los demás para poder verlo. Todos se acercaron hacia la pantalla, y Dara subió el volumen.

" _Buenas noches"_ , saludó una reportera de forma atropellada. Misty reconoció en un lateral de la pantalla las conocidas letras de la cadena PKMNews. " _Noticia de última hora: un grupo de criminales coordinados, más conocido como la organización malvada Team Rocket, está atacando el centro de Ciudad Azulona. Según nuestros informes, en uno de los rascacielos más prestigiosos de esta ciudad se encuentra reunido el comité federal de la Liga Pokémon. Aún está por esclarecer la razón de la presencia de esta banda en la cuidad, pero sí se sabe una cosa: la policía no logra sublevar a los criminales, que superan en número al cuerpo policial. Solicitamos que todo el mundo que nos esté siguiendo en directo y resida en Ciudad Azulona no salga de casa, cierren todas las ventanas y las puertas con seguro, apaguen las luces y espere a las próximas noticias. Eso es todo por ahora, les mantendremos informados"_.

La comunicación se cortó abruptamente, y la imagen desapareció dejando tras ella un fondo negro.

—¡Tenemos que ir allí, enseguida! —exclamó Misty. Cuando se disponía a correr hacía la salida, algo la frenó del brazo.

—Ni hablar —Tina era la causante del apretón. Al darse cuenta de eso, Misty movió bruscamente su brazo, librándose del agarre.

—¡Déjame en paz! —dijo, empujando a Tina. La aludida le dio un manotazo al sentir las manos de la pelirroja sobre sus hombros, con intención de espolearla—. ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! ¡Y esa gente necesita ayuda!

—¡Misty, espera! ¡Es peligroso! —exclamó Elizabeth, preocupada.

—¡Me da igual!

Intentando evitar cualquier otro tipo de persuasión o entorpecimiento, esta vez sí consiguió correr hacia la salida. Cuando estuvo fuera se paró un instante mientras abría su mochila y observaba las seis pokéball que se encontraban en su interior. Iba a necesitar la ayuda de sus fieles amigos para poder vencer al Team Rocket, una malvada y asquerosa organización que no sabían hacer nada más que robar pokémon, herir a gente inocente y extender sufrimiento. Iban a pagar por lo que habían hecho y por lo que estaban haciendo. Tenía que detenerlos. Era su deber como líder de gimnasio.

Cuando iba a ponerse en marcha rumbo a Ciudad Azulona, fue interrumpida de nuevo, pero no por la misma persona.

—¿Y cómo piensas ir hacia Azulona, sirenita? ¿Volando?

La voz de Gary sonaba burlona tras de ella. Se giró fieramente para encarar al investigador. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no por eso se iba a dejar amedrentar.

—Entonces me llevarás tú —sentenció la pelirroja.

—Me has leído la mente —dijo el aludido, sonriéndola—. Vamos a dar una patada a esos Rocket.

Misty asintió, y ambos se dirigieron hacia el convertible de Gary. Antes de poder montar, Eli bajó corriendo hacia ellos y se plantó en frente del coche.

—Misty —dijo, recobrando el aliento—, voy contigo.

—¿Qué? No, Elizabeth. El Team Rocket es una organización muy peligrosa, tú lo has dicho antes. Además, tú eres a quien deben proteger esos dos. Quédate aquí con ellos, con Delia y el profesor.

La castaña negó con la cabeza concienzudamente, y volvió a encarar a su amiga.

—Voy contigo —repitió, de forma sentenciadora.

—Pero…

En ese momento Tina y Nico también salieron del laboratorio a la carrera.

—¡Señorita Misty! ¡Señorita Elizabeth! ¡Por favor, esperad! —gritaba Nico.

Cuando llegaron junto a Elizabeth, esta no tardó en enfrentarse también a ellos dos y, con el mismo semblante determinado con el que se había dirigido a Misty, habló alto y claro.

—Voy con Misty.

Las Sombras se quedaron un momento en silencio, observando fijamente a Elizabeth. Finalmente, Tina bufó, exasperada.

—De acuerdo —dijo, tapándose los ojos con una mano—. Lo que tengo que aguantar…

Nico sonrió tras ver la expresión de sufrimiento de Tina, y asintió a Elizabeth.

—Está bien. Señorita Misty, por favor, permítenos acompañaros.

Antes de que Misty tuviese oportunidad de opinar, Tina se le adelantó.

—Da igual lo que contestes, iremos tras tu trasero te guste o no.

Misty lanzó una mirada furiosa a Tina, pero decidió no discutir ahora. No era el momento, no tenían tiempo. Todos se montaron en el coche de Gary, con este al volante junto a Misty como copiloto, y los demás como pasajeros en la parte posterior del automóvil. En cuando Gary arrancó y el motor bramó con fuerza, Tracey salió del laboratorio y se asomó por la ventanilla del asiento del conductor.

—Chicos, tened cuidado. Sobre todo tú, Mist, o Daisy me mata —la aludida sonrió y asintió, tranquilizando a su amigo—. Gary, en cuanto arreglemos las cosas aquí y avisemos personalmente a la policía de Pueblo Lavanda y Ciudad Azafrán, nos reuniremos allí contigo.

—De acuerdo.

E inmediatamente después de esas palabras, las ruedas chillaron mientras Gary accionaba el pedal de aceleración, y el coche salió despedido hacia Ciudad Azulona.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Llegaron con relativa rapidez a la ciudad, se demoraron menos de media hora. Aunque no era extraño debido a que Gary alcanzó límites insanos de velocidad, haciendo que Nico temiese por su vida. En cuanto el vehículo se paró salió rápidamente del coche dando tumbos, mientras retenía el impulso de lanzarse al suelo y besarlo, al volver a estar en suelo firme. Prefería enfrentarse a todo el Team Rocket antes de montarse de nuevo con aquel loco al volante, aunque pensó que, sobre todo él, debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de conducción.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho más en ello porque Misty salió con la misma rapidez del coche que él, pero ella, al contrario, había echado a correr rápidamente hacia el centro de la ciudad, seguida inmediatamente por Elizabeth. Sabía que esta iba a ser una noche larga, y no podía cometer ningún error si quería asegurar la seguridad de las dos chicas. Por ello comenzó a correr él también junto a Tina, persiguiendo a los tres chicos que se habían adelantado.

—Nico —le susurró Tina mientras corrían—. Tengo la sensación de que algo gordo va a pasar esta noche. No bajes la guardia.

Nico miró a su compañera, y vio que sus ojos se había ensombrecido alarmantemente. Él asintió, más para sí mismo que como respuesta a Tina, cerciorándose una y otra vez que no iba a dejar que nada malo iba a pasar esta noche, al menos en referente a ellos y a las dos chicas a las que precedían. Era su misión, y no podía decepcionarle. A él, a su jefe.

Apuraron el paso y consiguieron posicionarse al lado del grupo, y todos juntos corrieron sin mediar ninguna palabra más entre ellos. Cuando llegaron al centro de Ciudad Azulona, la única plaza de la ciudad, se detuvieron antes de ingresar directamente en ella para poder recuperar el aliento. El centro de Ciudad Azulona era, sin duda, el eje de la ciudad. Coronada con una esplendorosa fuente de piedra gris, que expulsaba un potente chorro de agua a presión hacia arriba, alcanzando una buena altura que luego se precipitaba grácilmente sobre la piscina de la base. En torno a ella se regía todos los centros de interés de la ciudad: el centro comercial de Azulona, el más grande de todo Kanto, se alzaba imponente justo en frente de la fuente. Rodeándola se encontraba el casino de Azulona, también muy famoso, y al otro lado de la fuente se encontraba el gimnasio pokémon de Erika, gran entrenadora de pokémon tipo planta. Misty sabía que la líder no ocupaba el gimnasio en ese momento, ya que había asistido a una reunión de líderes celebrada en Sinnoh, por lo que, seguramente, el Team Rocket aprovechó su ausencia para hacer sus fechorías.

En cuanto el grupo ingresó en la plaza, pudieron apreciar el estado de la ciudad en ese momento. La plaza entera estaba sumida en la confusión y el caos. Las sirenas de los coches de policía resonaban por todos lados, como un eco incesante e incansable. Se oían gritos, tanto de personas como de pokémon, y multitud de destellos refulgían en medio de la noche debido a los ataques ejecutados por los pokémon. Pudieron observar cómo varios agentes de policía combatían contra algunos uniformados del Team Rocket. Se podía apreciar su pertenencia a la banda criminal gracias a sus atuendos: vestían completamente de negro, incluyendo sus pantalones, su sudadera, su boina y sus botas. Tan solo diferían de ese color la R mayúscula plasmada en medio de su sudadera, el pañuelo rojo abrochado al cuello y los guantes blancos que ocultaban sus manos.

Gary no tardó en reaccionar, y fue a ayudar a los dos policías que se encontraban visiblemente en apuros. Misty también decidió ir a ayudarlos, pero tardo un minuto en decidirse. Y no sabía que ese momento de duda cambió toda la situación.

Cuando Misty cruzaba la plaza para reunirse con Gary, seguida de Elizabeth, Nico y Tina, su camino fue bloqueado inesperadamente. Redujo su marcha de golpe, provocando que Eli se chocase con ella, pero no podía girarse para preguntarle a su amiga si se encontraba bien. No podía pensar en nada que no fuese lo que tenía delante. Su cuerpo no respondía, y tan solo parpadeaba frenéticamente, tratando de analizar la inesperada situación.

Dos sombras habían aparecido delante de ella de repente. Supuso que habían saltado desde el tejado más cercano, situado a su derecha, porque hace un segundo no estaban en su línea visual que la llevaría hacia Gary. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, la líder de gimnasio pudo apreciar más nítidamente a las dos sombras que bloqueaban su camino y pudo comprobar, con horror, que realmente eran eso: Sombras. Eran otros dos integrantes de las Sombras de Kanto pero, a diferencia de Tina y Nico, ellos sí estaban uniformados. Tan solo podía verse una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, más parecida a una chaqueta larga con capucha, que ocultaba completamente sus rostros. Sus manos estaban cubiertas también por guantes negros, al igual que parte del pantalón que llevaban puestos y las botas que calzaban, todo igual en las dos sombras. Hubiesen sido idénticas si no se apreciasen algunos rasgos físicos a través de tanta oscuridad, como la diferencia de altura entre las dos, o la envergadura de sus hombros. Sin embargo, estas características solo eran apreciables estando cerca de ellas.

Una luz de alarma se encendió en la mente de Misty, haciéndola reaccionar. El instinto de la líder la decía que aquellas Sombras no eran tan amigables como Tina o Nico. Se disponía a sacar una pokéball de su mochila cuando Nico y Tina se interpusieron entre ella y los atacantes, bloqueando la inminente batalla que se iba a librar entre ellos. Ambos llevaban una pokéball en la mano.

—Retroceded —los amenazó Tina, con un tono grave y lento—, o no tendremos más remedio que luchar contra vosotros.

Aquellas palabras volvieron a desconcertar a Misty tanto como la súbita presencia de las Sombras. ¿No eran Tina y Nico miembros de las Sombras también? ¿Por qué iban a luchar contra sus "supuestos" compañeros? De pronto, las palabras de Gary hicieron eco en la mente de Misty: « _Saben algo que nosotros no, y está claro que no nos lo quieren decir»_.

Las dos Sombras no respondieron verbalmente a la amenaza de Tina, sino que lo hicieron físicamente, lanzando ambos una pokéball al aire. El destello de las pokéballs al abrirse refulgió en el despejado cielo nocturno. Tras el destello, un Gengar apareció por encima de sus cabezas, y empezó a reírse sin motivo aparente. El otro pokémon era un Machamp, y adoptó una postura de combate nada más salir de la pokéball, posicionando dos de sus brazos en alto y otros dos a la altura de la cintura.

—Elizabeth, llévatela de aquí —ordenó Tina sin volver la vista atrás.

—¡Pero Tina- —intentó protestar Elizabeth, pero fue interrumpida cuando Nico la empujó hacia atrás.

Gengar había lanzado un Bola sombra cerca de ellos, y gracias a los empujones de Tina y Nico consiguieron librarse del impacto. La Sombra que había liberado a Gengar era la más menuda de las dos, y no ordenó su pokémon ningún ataque, le bastó con extender un brazo en su dirección.

Tina y Nico actuaron rápidamente. Ambos lanzaron sus respectivas pokéballs, y dos pokémon hicieron acto de presencia delante de ellos. Uno era el Ninetales de Tina, el mismo que les había ayudado con el monolito helado, y el otro era un Rampardos, perteneciente a Nico. Misty miró a este último, y pudo fijarse de que se encontraba nervioso. Aún así, su mirada de determinación era más fuerte que aquel nerviosismo, enfrentándose sin miedo a sus dos compañeros.

—¡No voy a permitir que la toquéis! —gritó Nico—. ¡Rampardos, Cabezazo zen!

" _¡Ram!"_. Con un rugido, Rampardos levantó su cabeza, y la parte superior de esta comenzó a brillar, emanando un halo de luz azulada. De un rápido movimiento, Rampardos bajó su cabeza y embistió fuertemente a Machamp con ella, que logró parar a duras penas. Rampardos, a pesar de haber sido bloqueado, no se rindió y siguió empujando con sus poderosas patas traseras para hacer retroceder al pokémon de tipo lucha. Una de las Sombras levantó un brazo, y Machamp hizo lo mismo: sujetando aún la cabeza de Rampardos, levantó uno de sus cuatro brazos musculados, que se iluminó momentáneamente, y lo impactó fuertemente sobre Rampardos, haciendo que este emitiese un grito de dolor y cayese al suelo, perdiendo el brillo de su cabeza, que volvió a su color azul original. El ataque Demolición había resultado muy doloroso para el pokémon tipo roca.

—¡Rampardos, no te rindas! ¡Golpe cabeza!

Rampardos gruñó e intentó levantarse, pero recibió un segundo golpe, esta vez ocasionado por el Puño dinámico de Machamp que hizo gritar de nuevo a Rampardos de dolor. Nico jadeó sin saber bien qué hacer. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, intentando controlar las lágrimas. Se consideraba a sí mismo un entrenador nefasto, un inútil, y lo único que estaba provocando en ese momento era el sufrimiento de su pokémon.

—¡Nicky, no te vengas abajo ahora! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —Tina le zarandeó bruscamente, trayendo de nuevo a Nico a la pelea—. ¡Ninetales, esquívalo!

Ninetales esquivó elegantemente un Bola sombra de Gengar, contraatacando con un potente Lanzallamas que no llegó a su destino. Gengar desapareció en el aire antes de que las llamas hiciesen contacto con él, esfumándose como aire. Ninetales parecía desconcertado y miraba de un lado a otro rápidamente, intentando averiguar el paradero de su enemigo. De repente, Gengar apareció justo delante de él, flotando boca abajo y, tras soltar una risilla, miró fijamente a Ninetales a los ojos, mientras estos se iluminaban con un tono rojizo. Tras unos segundos de contacto visual, Ninetales cayó presa del sueño al suelo, y Gengar volvió a elevarse en el aire, riendo sin parar. En un movimiento rápido del brazo de la Sombra, Gengar proyectó una sombra de sí mismo, que se dirigió rápidamente a Ninetales y le atravesó de lleno, haciendo que el pokémon zorro se despertase de pronto y cayese debilitado sobre los adoquines de la plaza. Aquel Come sueños había sido muy poderoso, y Gengar se encontraba completamente repuesto tras el ataque.

Rampardos no fue capaz de levantarse, y Machamp le cogió con sus cuatro brazos por encima de su cabeza y le lanzó contra el coche más cercano, impactando contra él y destruyendo casi por completo la parte delantera, provocando que saltase la alarma del vehículo. Machamp ni siquiera dio tiempo a Rampardos a levantar la cabeza cuando impactó un Puño bala en su estómago, encajándole aún más en el auto.

Mientras duraba la pelea, Misty había cogido una de sus pokéball y la expandió en la palma de su mano. Estaba decidida a ayudar a Nico y Tina, a pesar de haberse interpuesto entre ella y los encapuchados para evitar el enfrentamiento. Las Sombras eran muy poderosas, al igual que sus pokémon, y las fuerzas de sus compañeros eran insuficientes para derrotarlas. Cuando se disponía a encarar a las Sombras y lanzar su pokéball contra ellos, un movimiento a su derecha consiguió que desviase su mirada del combate. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo y lo vio: era un tercer encapuchado con el mismo atuendo que las Sombras de Kanto situadas a media yarda desde su posición, una tercera Sombra. Entró rápidamente en uno de los edificios más altos de la plaza, y la cabeza de Misty comenzó a trabajar deprisa, uniendo datos velozmente hasta dar con la respuesta. Aquel inmueble debía ser el edificio mencionado donde se reunía el comité federal de la Liga Pokémon. Y no podía ser una coincidencia que el Team Rocket estuviese aquí al igual que ellos, y que una de las Sombras entrase a aquel edificio mientras otras dos les distraían.

Movida por un impulso y sin avisar a nadie, salió corriendo rumbo al edificio, dispuesta a detener a aquel encapuchado y poder sacar a todos los residentes del edificio sanos y salvos, aunque tuviese que enfrentarse ella sola a todo el Team Rocket.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Entró corriendo al edificio, concentrada en su alrededor y en acompasar su respiración al ritmo de su cuerpo, para evitar paradas innecesarias. Miró en torno a ella el hall donde se encontraba. No había nadie cerca, ni podía apreciarse ningún sonido relevante a excepción del barullo de las peleas y los gritos de afuera. Había algunos destrozos en la entrada, como un escritorio derrumbado y algunos golpes en las paredes, desprendiéndose gravilla, así como algunas grietas en muros y techos, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Percibió rápidamente un ascensor y unas escaleras a su derecha pero, en un segundo, tomó la decisión de tomar la escalera con el razonamiento de que, probablemente, no hubiese electricidad en el edificio y tampoco sabía dónde estaba la Sombra, por lo que no podría elegir un piso al que ir.

Gracias a la adrenalina que fluía sin cesar por sus arterias, no le costó mucho esfuerzo subir los peldaños de dos en dos sin perder en ningún momento el ritmo. Cuando llegaba a un piso lo recorría rápidamente, observando sin detenerse las habitaciones que se encontraban a un lado y a otro, y volvía hacia las escaleras. No encontró nada y nadie en los diez primeros pisos, pero algunos de ellos estaban francamente destrozados, como si una intensa batalla pokémon se hubiese desarrollado justo ahí. Al parecer los residentes del edificio habían puesto resistencia al Team Rocket, pero tampoco se veían marcas de lucha o sangre, aparte de los destrozos en el mobiliario y los pilares.

No llevaba la cuenta de cuántos pisos había subido cuando sus pulmones le exigieron una buena cantidad de oxígeno, obligándola a detenerse. Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, e intentó calmar su respiración agitada, posando una mano sobre su pecho. Cuando su corazón comenzaba a calmarse escuchó una voz, no muy lejos de donde estaba, seguido de un grito. Sus pulsaciones se incrementaron a un ritmo vertiginoso, hasta el punto que podía sentir los latidos en su cabeza. Una sensación vertiginosa se apoderó de ella, una mezcla entre agitación y miedo, pero no tuvo que debatir entre buscar la fuente de las dos voces ya que sus piernas se movieron sin su consentimiento. Sin darse cuentas sus extremidades la llevaban de nuevo por aquel pasillo, acercándose a las voces que cada vez se podían oír más fuerte y nítidamente. Eran dos voces masculinas, una sosegada y tranquila, mientras que la otra destilaba terror.

Se detuvo bruscamente al oírlas demasiado cerca de ella, y se pegó a la pared más cercana. A su derecha se encontraba la entrada a una habitación, el cuarto donde estaban los dos emisores de aquellas voces.

" _¡Déjame en paz!"_ , oyó decir a la más aterrada de todas. " _¡Os arrepentiréis de esto, malditas Sombras! ¡DÉJAME!"_

Misty se tapó la boca con una mano, evitando que algún ruido saliese de su boca. Habría reconocido aquel tono de voz en cualquier parte: era Raynold, uno de los mandatarios más poderosos de la Liga, y una de las personas más ricas de todo Kanto. Su gestión en la Liga había sido nefasta y arbitraria, y estaba inmerso en diversos casos de corrupción, pero siempre había salido indemne gracias a su favoritismo con la policía, ya que había sido él mismo quien había posicionado al inspector Brand en su cargo. A Misty le repugnaba ese hombre e intentaba mantenerse lo más alejado de él dentro de la Liga, pero no podía ignorarle en este momento.

" _¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?"_ , habló la segunda voz de forma tranquila. Era ligeramente grave y hablaba pausadamente, de modo que le proporcionaba un cierto matiz amenazante.

Misty oyó unos pasos igual de calmados que la voz anterior, por lo que supuso que su hablante se movía. Y tenía la horrible sensación que el poseedor de aquella voz no era otro que la Sombra que había entrado en el edificio.

" _¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques!"_ , grito Raynold. El pánico dominaba por completo su voz, y probablemente todo su ser.

Sorprendentemente, los pasos se detuvieron. Se escuchó una ligera risa cargada de sarcasmo, que podía apreciarse por su tono.

" _¿De verdad creías que no irían a por ti? Iluso"_. La Sombra dejó de reír, y su tono dejó de ser pausado a cambiar hacia una leve agresividad, sin dejar de ser calmado. " _Tu miedo eres tú y tus acciones. Tu conciencia. A veces puede ser una carga pesada, ¿verdad?"_

" _¡CÁLLATE!"_

Tras el último grito del dirigente de la Liga, tan solo se escuchó dos pasos acelerados, y un fuerte golpe seguido de un grito, esta vez cargado de dolor. Misty no pudo soportarlo más y entró, parándose de golpe en la entrada al ver lo que ocurría. Raynold estaba en el aire, y la Sombra le sujetaba por el cuello de su camisa, elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo.

—¡Suéltale! —gritó como acto reflejo.

La Sombra se giró bruscamente en su dirección, y soltó a Raynold nada más verla. El ejecutivo, al verse libre, tosió varias veces debido a la presión ejercida sobre su garganta, mientras se alejaba penosamente de la Sombra, quien no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Misty.

La líder de gimnasio no esperó una respuesta, y lanzó la pokéball que tenía en el bolsillo. Un Corsola salió de ella, posicionándose en frente de su entrenadora, dispuesta a protegerla. Gritó a su enemigo, quien no se inmutó ni ante aquella proposición de lucha tan clara. Seguía observando a Misty sin mover un solo músculo.

Ante la pasividad del ladrón, Misty comenzó a dudar. No entendía bien por qué estaba sintiendo eso, pero algo en su fuero interno, muy al fondo, le susurraba débilmente que no debía luchar. Pero no era por miedo a la derrota o a la misma Sombra, no, era algo más profundo, algo que no llegaba a entender. Misty solía hacer caso de su subconsciente debido a que su instinto le había sacado de apuros en numerosas ocasiones, pero esta vez no podía hacer otra cosa que dudar.

Finalmente, la Sombra se movió calmadamente, del mismo modo en el que se habían manifestado su voz y sus pasos anteriores. Se llevó la mano a su cinturón, semi oculto por la chaqueta negra, y sacó una pokéball. Pero no era una convencional, sino que su tapa superior era de color azul, y dos franjas rojas la dividían en tres partes, dirigidas hacia el botón central, que fue accionado por la Sombra y liberó una figura. Debido a la oscuridad reinante en la habitación no podía distinguir cual era su oponente, ya que solo contaba con la luz que se filtraba a través del ventanal situado detrás de la Sombra.

Pero, al verle por completo, no pudo evitar que una inspiración de sorpresa y pavor fuese liberada por sus labios.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

—¡Staraptor, Golpe aéreo!

" _¡STAR!"_. El pokémon pájaro no perdió un segundo tras la orden de su entrenadora, y bajó en picado en dirección a Machamp, que le esperaba en el asfalto sobre una de sus rodillas, visiblemente dañado. Plegó sus alas negras y realizó una caída libre, sin dejar de mirar un solo momento a su oponente. Finalmente, Staraptor impactó fuertemente sobre el cuerpo grisáceo de Machamp, provocando que este perdiese el equilibrio y se empotrase contra el suelo. Antes de que Staraptor tocase el suelo volvió a desplejar sus largas alas y las agitó, elevándose en el aire. Su pico anaranjado con una franja negra al final del mismo se abrió, emitiendo un eufórico grito de victoria que fue acompañado por Tina. La Sombra devolvió a su debilitado pokémon a su pokéball, y Tina pudo apreciar como apretaba la bola con su mano enguantada.

Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la batalla que se desarrollaba a su lado. Nico combatía fieramente aún con el divertido Gengar que, a pesar de haber recibido multitud de golpes seguía en el aire, dispuesto a seguir combatiendo y riendo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Drifblim, usa Viento aciago!

El pokémon globo comenzó a hinchar su cuerpo morado más y más, hasta que acabó ocupando un espacio considerable en el aire. Con un impulso dejó escapar todo el aire que había retenido, de forma que un intenso vendaval morado impactó contra Gengar, haciéndolo retroceder ligeramente. El pokémon fantasma trató de taparse la cara con sus pequeños brazos negros, intentando cubrirse del viento dañino. La Sombra hizo un rápido movimiento de brazo, y Gengar volvió a desvanecerse en el aire.

—¡Esta vez no caeré! —gritó Nico, desafiante—. ¡Drifblim, elévate!

" _Drif"_. Tranquilamente, Drifblim comenzó a hincharse de nuevo pero esta vez, en vez de liberarlo, lo guardó dentro de sí e hizo que se elevase debido al calentamiento de este dentro del cuerpo del pokémon. De pronto, Gengar apareció delante de él, emitiendo una risilla.

—¡Viento aciago de nuevo!

Nico gritó su orden al mismo tiempo que la Sombra señaló a Drifblim, por lo que dos ataques acabaron dañando a su objetivo: el Viento aciago de Drifblim consiguió hacer retroceder de nuevo a Gengar, pero a este le había dado tiempo de lanzar un potente Bola sombra sobre su adversario, también lanzándolo hacia atrás. El pokémon globo no pudo evitar soltar todo su aire debido al impacto, y acabó volando sin control de un lado para otro.

" _¡Blim!"_ , exclamó el pokémon, dolorido y angustiado.

—¡Oh, no! —profirió Nico, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Gengar no podía parar de reír ante el espectáculo que daba Drifblim, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Staraptor detrás suya. Tras una orden silenciosa de su entrenadora, Staraptor movió ligeramente la cabeza para quitarse el flequillo rojo y negro de su vista, y de nuevo volvió a ejecutar un poderoso Golpe aéreo que impactó contra la espalda del pokémon fantasma. Gengar se golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo, y no volvió a levantar la cabeza. La Sombra no tuvo más remedio que guardar a su debilitado pokémon, y Nico hizo lo mismo con su Drifblim, retrocediendo un paso tras su acción. Se había quedado sin pokémon. Estaba acabado.

La Sombra entrenadora de Gengar no esperó tanto como su compañero, e inmediatamente después liberó otra pokéball. Una ligera niebla salió de ella, y una elegante figura se podía percibir a través de ella.

—Froslass… —susurró Nico, lo suficientemente audible para ser escuchado por Tina.

Otro pokémon fantasma hizo aparición en la destrozada plaza de Ciudad Azulona. Froslass salió de la niebla provocada por su pokéball, danzando levemente mientras cantaba una tétrica melodía, mientras que el lazo rojo que tenía alrededor de su delgado cuerpo de hielo se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Sus brazos, más parecidos a exquisitas mangas de un kimono de hielo, oscilaban al compás de su música, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se movía de derecha a izquierda.

—¡Tina, cuidado! ¡Es Canto mortal!

—¿Qué…?

Pero Tina no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, ya que Staraptor comenzó a gritar desesperadamente en el aire. Un halo oscuro comenzó a formarse alrededor de ambos pokémon pero, mientras Staraptor parecía estar sufriendo una calamidad, Froslass se mantenía serena mientras seguía cantando y danzando.

La Sombra extendió un brazo delante suya pero, por primera vez, emitió un sonido. Un chasquido resonó en los oídos de Tina y Nico, a pesar de todo el ruido existente a su alrededor. Instantáneamente, Froslass dejó de cantar y comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente sobre sí misma, mientras que la niebla se iba concentrando alrededor suyo, envolviéndola místicamente. Pero no solo estaba concentrándola, sino que estaba generando más. La niebla comenzó a extenderse por toda la plaza y más allá, al principio tan solo cubriendo los tobillos de Tina y Nico, y así progresivamente hasta cubrir casi toda Azulona.

—Maldita sea… —susurró Tina. Sabía que esa era una de las estrategias clave de las Sombras, una que ella, en multitud de ocasiones, había llevado a cabo junto a ellos. En este campo helado donde la visibilidad era prácticamente nula, las Sombras y Froslass tenían toda la ventaja, y Tina y Nico estaban a su merced.

Solo era cuestión de minutos que el combate acabase en derrota.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Misty retrocedió un paso involuntariamente. La Sombra notó el movimiento de la líder y, como consecuencia, avanzó un paso más, acercándose a su pokémon recién liberado. Corsola gruño y se agachó, apuntando con sus cuerdos de coral rosado hacia los dos. El pokémon respondió, pero Corsola no se dejó intimidar.

La líder de gimnasio no podía apartar la vista del pokémon que tenía enfrente. Un gran pokémon se erguía sobre sus dos patas traseras, dejando sus manos colgando a ambos lados de su costado, que terminaban en unas poderosas garras. Gracias a la luz que se filtraba de los edificios contiguos, se podían apreciar a la perfección los ojos dorados del pokémon, brillantes y fieros, fijos en Misty. Unos colmillos blancos asomaban por su boca.

Misty no pudo soportar más aquella extraña sensación que no hacía más que crecer en su interior ante la mirada oculta de la Sombra.

—¡Corsola, Cañón púas!

Corsola estaba preparado para ejecutar el ataque ordenado, tan solo necesitaba la jurisdicción de su entrenadora. Dada la orden, Corsola no tardó en realizar su movimiento: los cuernos de coral de su espalda se iluminaron y, tras un grito de guerra del pokémon coral, multitud de afilados pinchos salieron disparados de sus cuernos, dirigidos tanto al pokémon que tenía delante como a la Sombra. Ambos lo esquivaron hábilmente pero, mientras la Sombra se echó a un lado grácilmente, el pokémon avanzó hacia Corsola sin previo aviso, y realizando un contraataque sin orden de su entrenador. Con sus temibles garras dio un zarpado a Corsola, embistiéndolo contra una columna situada cerca de la pared.

—¡Corsola!

Misty hizo amán de correr hacia su maltratado herido olvidando momentáneamente a sus enemigos, pero Corsola se repuso rápidamente. Su entrenadora suspiró de alivio. Aparentemente el golpe no había sido tan fuerte como había parecido.

Se giró desafiante para encarar a la Sombra de nuevo, pero un pokémon bloqueaba su campo de visión. Un pokémon que, esta vez, sí quedaba completamente visible. Un Feraligatr se encontraba delante, esta vez dispuesto sobre sus cuatro patas. Unas aletas dorsales de un color rojo vistoso sobresalían a través de su columna, por toda su espalda. Sus escamas azules refulgían a pesar de la poca luz que había, al igual que sus ojos dorados. Misty se fijó en algunos detalles significantes en la anatomía del pokémon cocodrilo: varias cicatrices traspasaban su piel escamosa y adornaban su cuerpo, y una en especial llamaba la atención. Una profunda cicatriz atravesaba su ojo derecho de arriba a abajo, mucho más amplia que las otras. Feraligatr volvió a gruñir, esta vez dirigido directamente hacia Corsola, en quien tenía clavados sus ojos ámbar intensamente.

Misty desvió su mirada a Corsola, y se sorprendió al encontrar la expresión confusa de su pokémon, expresada en su rostro. Corsola seguía en posición de ataque, pero mantenía una conversación con aquel Feraligatr a base de gruñidos y sonidos. Tras un momento de diálogo, el pokémon coral abandonó su intención de ataque, pero su confusión se sustituyó por firmeza. Feraligatr hizo lo mismo y se irguió, aunque su expresión ya no era tan amenazante como antes.

Quizás era su turno de hablar también.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —gritó a la Sombra, sin obtener respuesta alguna—. ¡¿Qué hace el Team Rocket aquí?! ¡¿Qué buscáis?! ¡Explícate!

La Sombra volvió a quedarse inmóvil en el sitio donde se encontraba. Mientras él y Misty mantenían el contacto visual, Raynold se escabulló por detrás de la líder, dejándola sola ante uno de los mayores criminales que existían. Tomo nota mental de darle su escarmiento en cuanto saliese de aquí.

La Sombra no se dio cuenta de la fuga de Raynold o, al menos, no quiso tomarle importancia. Su mirada no se desprendió de la líder en ningún momento. A pesar de no poder verle el rostro, sentía su mirada posada en ella, como un escalofrío.

—¡Contéstame! —dijo, harta de aquella situación, harta de los sentimientos que cada vez se hacían más pesados y confusos—. Dime algo…

Aquello sonó más como un ruego que como una exigencia, pero necesitaba oírle. No sabía por qué, no podía pensar con claridad, pero aquella voz débil de su interior había crecido hasta parecer una orquesta de percusión dentro de su cavidad torácica, y su corazón palpitaba con igual fuerza que aquellos tambores.

" _¡Corsola!"_ , gritó su pokémon a su lado.

Misty no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. No había percibido los crujidos que sonaban a su lado provenientes de la columna con la que se había impactado Corsola, hasta que aquel pilar se le vino encima, literalmente. Cuando se giró en la dirección a la que miraba su compañero, horrorizado, solo pudo ver como un grueso pilar de cemento se precipitaba encima suya.

Por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco, pero su estado de shock fue rápidamente sustituido por un empujón hacia su persona. Cerró los ojos y, tras unos segundos, escuchó el estruendo del pilar al impactarse contra el suelo. Pero no sentía dolor, sino al contrario: una extraña seguridad se había apoderado de ella. Sentía una mano alrededor de su cintura y otra alrededor de su brazo. Sentía una zona cálida y apacible donde descansaba su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con un vacío negro, un rostro oculto tras un manto de oscuridad. La Sombra. La Sombra la había salvado de ser aplastada contra un pilar, la Sombra la estaba sosteniendo delicadamente sobre su cuerpo, apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas. A los pocos segundos de aquel contacto visual tan cercano, la dejó delicadamente sobre el suelo, y corrió hacia el ventanal, seguido por Feraligatr. El pokémon rompió los cristales con un potente Hidrobomba, y la Sombra se giró hacia ella de pie en el marco del ventanal, a milímetros del vacío.

—Tres dos cuatro cinco —dijo—. Prepárate, esto solo es el comienzo.

Y, tras esas palabras, se precipitó al vacío acompañado de su pokémon.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Un frío invernal les envolvía, traspasando su piel y llegando hasta sus huesos. Tina y Nico se encontraban espalda contra espalda, esperando un ataque que no se producía desde cualquier ángulo. La visibilidad era prácticamente nula, por lo que no podía ni siquiera conocer la posición de sus adversarios, y Staraptor estaba demasiado débil como para ejecutar un ataque Despejar. Ambos chicos trataban de pensar en un plan, pero no se les ocurría nada más que esperar e improvisar.

De repente, aquella repentina calma que se extendió en el aire al mismo tiempo que la niebla fue rota por el sonido de un rugido, seguido inmediatamente del sonido del agua al caer y chocar contra algo a gran velocidad. Después se oyó un ruido sordo, como un golpe, y un destello se percibió a través de la niebla, reflejándose la luz en las millones de gotas de agua que reinaban en Ciudad Azulona. Tina sabía que esa era la señal.

—¡Staraptor, Despejar!

No estaba segura de si su pokémon seguía en pie o no, pero debía intentar algo. Sorprendentemente, Staraptor emitió un grito desde algún punto lejano a la situación de Tina y Nico, y comenzó a agitar las alas rápidamente desde el suelo, consiguiendo despejar parcialmente aquella bruma. Cuando se pudo apreciar algo Tina y Nico vieron, con asombro, cómo dos pokémon pájaro volaban en dirección contraria a ellos. Eran las tres Sombras de Kanto que, de nuevo, habían conseguido escapar.

Las sirenas de varios coches de policía resonaban a la lejanía. Cuando Staraptor consiguió despejar toda la niebla, pudieron apreciar el estado de la Ciudad. Ya no había nadie peleando en la plaza, estaba totalmente desierta. Salía humo de algunos focos debido a que, probablemente, el fuego se hubiese apagado gracias a la humedad. Casi todo en la plaza había sufrido desperfectos, tanto edificios, como el asfalto o los vehículos. Tras terminar, el pokémon cayó rendido al suelo, y Tina le devolvió a su pokéball.

—Espera… —dijo Nico, expresando su creciente ansiedad—. ¿Y Misty? ¡¿Dónde está Misty?!

Nico comenzó a mirar a todos lados en busca de la pelirroja, sin resultado alguno. Comenzó a correr en cualquier dirección, presa del pánico. Los sonidos de las sirenas sonaban cada vez más cercanos.

De pronto, Nico vio a una persona salir de un edificio contiguo a la plaza. Una melena pelirroja ondulaba debido su carrera, y sus ojos oscilaban igual de nerviosos que los de Nico alrededor de la plaza.

—¡Señorita Misty!

Nico corrió eufórico a su encuentro al saber que estaba a salvo. Tenía algunos cortes y magulladuras en su rostro y cuerpo, pero nada grave. No pudo evitar cogerle de las manos, intentando contener las lágrimas de felicidad que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Misty miró a Nico, parpadeando rápidamente al no comprender muy bien la efusividad del chico. Aún se encontraba en estado de shock tras los acontecimientos en el alto piso del edificio, tras su encuentro con la Sombra.

Finalmente las sirenas se personificaron, y multitud de coches de policía se detuvieron en mitad de la plaza de Azulona. Misty vio una cabellera rubia salir apresurada del coche y entonces supo, con certeza, que todo se había acabado.

Por ahora.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Pokémon no me pertenece, es en su totalidad de Nintendo y Game Freak._

 _Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo, me hace muy feliz el interés que estáis mostrando por esta pequeña historia, y espero de todo corazón que la disfrutéis._

 _Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a **Morphenatos** , por ser mi beta-reader y, bueno, por ser una persona genial y una buena amiga._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	4. IV - Verdad parental

**IV**

 _Kanto_ _: IV_

 _Verdad parental._

* * *

—¡¿Qué narices ha pasado aquí?! ¡¿Qué hacía el Team Rocket?! ¡¿Y cuántas malditas Sombras sois?!

Gary Oak se encontraba cerca de estallar. Su ira había ido aumentando progresivamente a la par que la calma se instalaba en Ciudad Azulona tras el repentino ataque de la conocida banda criminal, el Team Rocket. Estaban rodeados por multitud de patrullas policiacas que no cesaban en su cacofonía, una mezcla entre el ruido de las sirenas y los gritos de los agentes, sumado al sonido de las ambulancias que comenzaban a llegar a la ciudad para asistir a los heridos. Ellos mismos se encontraban cerca de una, y Misty estaba siendo atendida por uno de los médicos, acompañada por Daisy.

Se sentía culpable e inútil por haber abandonado a la líder de gimnasio durante el escándalo que reinaba en Ciudad Azulona. A pesar de saber la fuerza y la destreza de su amiga en el combate, no hubiese permitido que se enfrentase en aquel escenario sola. Cuando había visto a los agentes de policía luchar contra los soldados del Team Rocket no había dudado en acudir en su ayuda, presuponiendo que sus compañeros le seguirían. Pero, cuando se percató del paradero de sus acompañantes, se dio cuenta con pavor que tan solo Elizabeth le acompañaba, vendando a uno de los policías heridos con un rollo de vendaje que traía en su mochila. Y cuando quiso retroceder para buscar a Misty ya era tarde. Vio como dos figuras negras se elevaban en el cielo y, cuando aquella niebla que apareció de improvisto se disipó, pudo apreciar la figura de Misty junto a Tina y a Nico. Estos dos últimos habían relatado brevemente su encuentro con las Sombras, pero Misty no había dicho nada desde que se encontraron. Tan solo había susurrado casi de manera inaudible que se había enfrentado a una de las Sombras en lo alto del edificio, pero no había dado ningún detalle más aparte de ese. No ayudaba a calmar su enfado y su frustración al no saber qué le había sucedido a su amiga, y necesitaba descargarla sobre alguien más.

Aunque, quizás, Tina no fuese la persona más indicada para depositar su cólera y sus nervios.

—No te atrevas a gritarme así —le amenazó Tina con una mirada severa.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡No han sido vuestros amigos los que han atacado la ciudad, ¿verdad?! ¡Para nada!

Gary no pudo evitar poner sus dos manos en su cabeza, y girarse mientras se frotaba el pelo con vehemencia. Trataba de aliviar su desazón de alguna manera. Volvió a mirar a Misty, quien se encontraba sentada en una camilla junto a Elizabeth y Daisy. Miraba hacia el suelo y contestaba a las preguntas del doctor con movimientos de cabeza, sin despegar en ningún momento sus labios. Daisy trataba de conversar con ella mediante sonrisas dulces y palabras amables, pero tampoco conseguía oír la voz de la líder. Elizabeth no probó ningún método y se limitó a sentarse junto a Misty en la camilla, también con la cabeza gacha.

—Señor Gary… —Nico llamó su atención. El muchacho se notaba nervioso y cansado a la vez después de mantener tan dura batalla—. Por favor, tranquilícese. Le aseguro que nosotros sabemos tan poco como usted…

—¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! —aquel grito fue tan fuerte que logro captar la atención de Misty y los demás, fijando todos su vista hacia el investigador, quien no se percató de ello—.

—Deja. De. Gritar —Tina pronunció palabra por palabra en un tono amenazante y terriblemente lento, sin llegar a levantar la voz.

—Ah, desde luego, como la policía se entere de quiénes sois en realidad… ¿nerviosos? —Gary se ganó una mirada irascible de Tina. Parecía que iba a saltar de un momento a otro sobre el moreno de lo tensa que se encontraba, manifestándose en sus puños cerrados—. Vaya, teniendo en cuenta lo considerados que son vuestros amigos, me parece extraño que ellos mismos no os hayan delatado.

La fisonomía de Tina cambió al instante. La tensión de su cuerpo se liberó, y su mirada pasó a ser dolida, desviándola rápidamente del campo visual de Gary. No entendía lo que había pasado hace apenas media hora en plena plaza de Ciudad Azulona y se sentía verdaderamente abatida por ello, y no solo por el intenso combate que había mantenido con las Sombras. No sabía absolutamente nada sobre ese ataque, ni por qué sus compañeros se habían enfrentado a ella de esa forma, sin miramientos, sin remordimientos. No conseguía entender por qué su jefe no se comunicaba con ella, por qué le había dejado de lado de esa manera. Era demasiado doloroso, pero no quería que nadie notase su estado de ánimo.

—No entiendes nada —dijo, apretadamente, y se dio la vuelta dispuesta para irse. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y silencio, algo que en ese sitio, rodeada de policías y ambulancias, no conseguiría.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró directamente con la mirada turquesa de la líder de gimnasio, fija en ella. La mantuvo durante un momento y, después, desvió la mirada. Sentía rabia al saber que había estado junto a uno de sus compañeros, y la pasividad de la chica al intentar contar lo que aconteció en el inmueble de oficinas no ayudaba a mermar su furia. A paso rápido, desfiló al lado de Misty sin mirarla y, un momento después, se perdió entre los diferentes vehículos que los rodeaban.

Misty suspiró, y volvió a bajar la vista hacia el suelo, apesadumbrada. Sentía tantas emociones en ese mismo momento que podría decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que no sentía nada en específico. Su mente y su pecho bullían en una mezcla de confusión, nervios, enfado, tristeza, agobio… Recreaba una y otra vez la escena que había vivido en lo alto del edificio confluente a la plaza principal de Ciudad Azulona, sin sacar nada en específico. Había intentado salvar a Raynold, y al final este había huido tras ella. Intentó luchar contra la Sombra, sin conseguirlo debido a la inacción del ladrón. Y, cuando se había visto anonadada al mismo tiempo que observaba la caída de uno de los pilares directamente en su dirección, la Sombra evitó el impacto apartándola con delicadeza, manteniéndola junto a sí. Las palabras que había dicho al final de su encuentro se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin control, como un disco rayado. Había sido una secuencia numérica, y un ultimátum claro y firme: « _esto solo es el principio_ ».

¿Qué querría decir con eso? ¿Quién había tras aquella capucha oscura? ¿Y por qué la había salvado?

Aquellas preguntas empezaban a atosigarla, y el constante ruido y griterío a su alrededor no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios y a aclarar su mente.

Cuando había tomado la decisión interna de levantarse finalmente de la camilla e ir a dar un paseo como había hecho Tina, se escuchó un fuerte derrape cerca de donde se encontraban. Levantó la cabeza y pudo observar que otro coche patrulla había hecho presencia en la congestionada plaza, parándose bruscamente tras frenar con virulencia. Un hombre robusto salió torpemente del coche, con más rapidez que la que el cuerpo le permitía, tropezándose con el marco de la puerta nada más pisar suelo. Disimulando su error anterior, el hombre se irguió y se arregló la camisa, de una tonalidad rosa chillón. Llevaba un puro en la boca del que aspiraba frecuentemente, pasándoselo entre la mano y la boca con avidez, con la asiduidad de un tic nervioso. Era el inspector Brand o ,casi, el jefe de policía de Kanto. Misty le había visto alguna vez en televisión hablando sobre las Sombras de Kanto, y la líder de gimnasio había sido una de las más críticas con su gestión económica en el cuerpo policial y, a su vez, con la decisión de la Liga de cederle el cargo. Por ello, su relación no brillaba por la amabilidad y la pleitesía.

Brand se acercó pesadamente a la pelirroja, seguido de dos agentes y una oficial Mara. Se posicionó frente a ella, y Misty no dudó en encarar los ojos saltones y amarillentos del inspector. Su olor corporal, mezcla de tabaco, alcohol y sudor, hizo que la nariz de Misty se arrugase en señal de disgusto.

—¿Misty Waterflower? —preguntó con su voz seca y rasposa, sin quitarse el puro de su boca.

—Sí —respondió sin ánimo Misty.

—Quiero que me cuentes lo que ha pasado aquí. Todo.

En el momento en el que Brand le exigió que le contase todo lo acontecido en la plaza, decidió hacer justo lo contrario. No fue premeditado, ni tan siquiera pensado por un segundo, tan solo su subconsciente se gritaba a voces que no le contase la verdad al inspector.

—El Team Rocket ha atacado la ciudad.

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió bruscamente Brand. Se quitó el puro de la boca y lo apretó en la palma de su mano, aún encendido—. ¿Han estado las Sombras aquí?

—No.

Fue un auto reflejo, un impulso que no supo bien de donde provenía, pero había ascendido desde el torbellino de emociones que se había instalado en su pecho hasta sus labios, saliendo sin su consentimiento. Se quedó muda tras decir esas palabras y selló sus labios rápidamente, pero no se retractó de su contestación. Sus emociones se habían atenuado, y su voz interior suspiraba de alivio.

Todos los presentes se giraron confundidos hacia Misty. Su hermana la miraba, extrañada, al igual que Nico y Gary, quienes se habían acercado tras la llegada del inspector. La única persona que parecía ausente a la conversación era Elizabeth, quien observaba fijamente el suelo mientras sus piernas oscilaban lentamente, ya que no llegaban a tocar el pavimento.

—¿Ah, no? —Brand miró su cigarro—. Eso no es lo que me han dicho, señorita.

La última palabra del inspector se había dirigido hacia ella cargada de un deje intimidatorio, pero consiguió el efecto contrario en Misty. Su personalidad rebelde volvió a ella de manera tan fuerte, tan arrasadora que se asimiló al momento en que plantó cara a sus hermanas y huyó de su casa, jurando que no volvería hasta que fuese la entrenadora de pokémon de tipo agua más fuerte del mundo. Siempre había tenido retazos de rebeldía en sus acciones, sobre todo dirigidos hacia la Liga, pero nunca tan intensos como en ese momento.

—Pues entonces le habrán engañado, o quizás es que usted no escucha bien —desvió la vista, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la imagen de Brand rojo de ira—, no lo sé.

—Cómo te atreves… —Brand espachurró su habano con fuerza, desprendiendo ceniza y tabaco que discurrían a través de su palma, cayéndose al frío asfalto y apagándose al contacto.

Antes de que Brand pudiese arremeter de nuevo contra ella, volvió a encarar al inspector con firmeza.

—No me atrevo a nada, estoy contándole lo que he visto. Y ahora, si me disculpa, me gustaría descansar. He estado ayudando a expulsar al Team Rocket de aquí, cosa que usted no ha hecho por estar ocupado persiguiendo a unos ladrones que no hacen daño a nadie.

Tras esas últimas palabras, Misty se levantó decididamente de la camilla y, a paso firme y seguro, pasó de largo tras un anonadado Brand e, igual de sorprendidos, la patrulla que le precedía. Saludó con la cabeza a la agente Mara, acompañado de una sonrisa que no dudó de devolver la oficial.

—¿Mist, a dónde vas? —preguntó Daisy, preocupada por el arrebato de desacato mostrado por su hermana pequeña en su estado actual.

—Al Centro Pokémon —contestó la aludida, sin detenerse ni girarse—. Necesito una ducha y descansar.

Tan solo despidiéndose con aquellas huecas palabras, zigzagueó entre los múltiples vehículos estacionados en el centro de la ciudad y abandonó la plaza por una de las calles confluentes, tratando de huir del ruido, del interrogatorio principal y, también, de sus propias emociones.

Caminaba por las calles vacías de Ciudad Azulona sin dejar de observar sus deportivas, que habían perdido la mayor parte de su blancura sustituyéndolo por suciedad, polvo, agua y tierra. No se había percatado de su estado físico hasta ese momento. Avanzaba trabajosamente, intentando ignorar las punzadas que sentía en sus extremidades y en todo su cuerpo en general. Había sido un día largo e intenso, sobre todo durante la noche, y el haber subido más de diez pisos seguidos sin apenas un descanso comenzaba a pasarle factura. Se sentía débil y agotada, y su mente se había despejado parcialmente para vislumbrar una ducha caliente y una cama blandita en el Centro Pokémon.

Vagaba entre calles de diferente iluminación, ensimismada en sus pensamientos sin dejar de mirar sus deportivas. Una sensación de cosquilleo le recorría la zona abdominal y su antebrazo, los mismo sitios donde la Sombra había depositado sus manos con el fin de salvarla. A pesar de que su cansancio no la permitía pensar con tanta rapidez como antes, aquel hormigueo parecía no querer irse de su cuerpo. Se frotó el brazo ligeramente con la intención de detenerlo, pero ahí seguía, y Misty sabía que seguiría mientras siguiese pensando en él y en aquel efímero y cuidadoso contacto.

Millones de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza de forma pesada, pero una resonaba entre todas ella: ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Era cierto que se había topado con una de las Sombras de Kanto, y esta le había salvado de morir aplastada por una columna de cemento pero, ¿acaso era tan trascendental para que su mente estuviese ofuscada en recrear esa escena una y otra vez? Había conocido a Tina y Nico hacía apenas dos días y, desde luego, no le dio tanta importancia como al presente suceso. ¿Era porque aquella Sombra podía ser el hermano de Elizabeth? Pero tampoco podía darlo por hecho o barajar aquella posibilidad con desenvoltura. Había una posibilidad entre tres que uno de los encapuchados fuese el pariente de su amiga pero, de ser así, le resultaba chocante el hecho de que no fuese a buscar a su hermana. No entendía la actitud de las Sombras, ni tan siquiera sus actos. Les había defendido hace unos días alegando que ellos no hacían daño a nadie y que su única meta era robar, y dos de ellas se plantaron frente suya con clara intención de pelear, tan solo interrumpidos por la intromisión de Tina y Nico. Pero, mientras que esas dos Sombras de la plaza habían mostrado una clara intención de atacarla, la tercera Sombra del edificio la había rescatado…

Misty sacudió la cabeza encarecidamente, tratando de despejar su mente. Todos sus razonamientos acababan contradiciéndose tarde o temprano, dejando a Misty frustrada y extenuada. Tan concentrada estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se fijó en la alta figura que se cruzó con ella hasta el momento del impacto. Cayó al suelo, y se sujetó la frente mientras se quejaba del dolor del golpe, que había recaído sobre su cabeza.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—Discúlpeme, señorita.

Levantó la vista, y se encontró súbitamente con el rostro de un joven. Estaba inclinado frente a ella, agachado mientras levantaba sus manos en el aire, dubitativo en ayudarla o no.

—¿Puedo…?

Hizo amán de ayudar a la líder a levantarse, pero Misty desechó sus manos con un golpe despectivo, rechazando la ayuda del joven. Se levantó y observó más atentamente a aquel chico. Vestía de manera extravagante y algo extraña. Su ropa era completamente blanca, desde su chaqueta llena de adornos y ornamentos que parecían hechos de la más pura plata, hasta sus pantalones de seda blancos y las botas del mismo color. Su pelo y su piel tampoco se quedaban atrás, e igualaban aquella blancura de desprendía su atuendo. Pero, entre tanta claridad, sus ojos refulgían sugestivos y atrayentes, captando la atención de quien lo mirase. Eran de un color rojo brillante, semejante al carmín o, yendo a una descripción más lúgubre, se asemejaban al color de la sangre.

Aquellos ojos rubí no dejaban de observar atentamente a Misty y recorrían su figura de arriba abajo, rápida y ávidamente, y comenzaban a perturbar a la líder.

—Perdone, señorita, yo…

—¡Podrías mirar por donde andas! Imbécil.

Y, tras esas palabras, Misty pasó de largo velozmente y giró en la primera esquina que encontró. No frenó su paso hasta pasar tres calles diferentes y cerciorarse de que aquel hombre no la seguía a través de su travesía. Suspiró y volvió a su ritmo normal, aunque aquella sensación de malestar seguía incomodándola. No sabía explicar la razón, pero aquellos ojos carmesíes la inquietaban, al igual que aquel joven con el que se había topado. Pero decidió no darle más importancia, dado que no quería añadir el infortunito encuentro de, posiblemente, un idiota cualquiera a la interminable lista de sus preocupaciones.

Cuando decidió esclarecer su situación actual se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrarse justo a varios pasos del Centro Pokémon. Cruzó la calle cerciorándose antes de que ningún coche cruzaría por la calzada, y pronto se halló ante el edificio anaranjado, que emitía una sensación de calidez y bienvenida tan solo por la luz que desprendía sus ventanas. Misty no podía indicar la hora exacta, pero estaba convencida de que el toque de queda del Centro Pokémon había pasado hace tiempo. Sin embargo, supuso que con todo el tumulto que había acontecido apenas una hora atrás, muchos pokémon habían resultado heridos en aquella batalla y la enfermera Joy tendría que trabajar toda la noche.

Entró en el edificio lentamente y se detuvo encima del mullido felpudo que le daba la bienvenida, dejándose envolver por aquella calidez y aquel olor característico de cada Centro Pokémon, una mezcla entre medicina y dulces recién hechos. Miró a su alrededor, descubriendo con sorpresa que nadie se hallaba en el hall, ni siquiera agentes de policía con sus heridos compañeros. Avanzó lentamente, sintiéndose algo cohibida de pronto al oír el eco de sus pasos tan claramente. Solía recordar los Centros Pokémon como foco de alegría y compañerismo, mucha gente se conocía en ellos e intercambiaban impresiones y consejos que habían aprendido durante sus viajes. Siempre había vida en ellos pero, sin embargo, en ese momento aquel silencio acongojante sin duda sobrecogía el alma.

Observó un reloj de pared que colgaba en lo alto de la pared posterior al recibidor, donde la enfermera Joy solía atender a toda persona que entraba en el Centro. Marcaba casi las dos de la madrugada, y entendió por completo su penoso estado físico y la soledad reinante en el edificio. Sin embargo, debía encontrar a la enfermera para avisarla de su estancia allí, por lo que decidió buscarla por el inmueble.

—¿Hola? —preguntó, tan solo contestada por su propio eco, que rebotaba entre las desnudas paredes amarillas y el brillante suelo de baldosas. De pronto se sintió tímida y renuente a gritar dentro de aquel edificio que se asemejaba cada vez más a un santuario, pero decidió probar otra vez—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

De nuevo, su voz volvió a responderla con la misma cuestión. Suspiró, y decidió adentrarse un poco por el Centro, en busca de la desaparecida enfermera Joy. Se había acercado lo suficiente hacia la entrada del comedor, dos puertas batientes con un ojo de buey como ventana en la parte superior de cada una al estilo de los restaurantes tradicionales pero, antes de poder abrirlas, una voz la interrumpió.

—¿Misty?

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír formular su nombre. Que ella recordase no había conocido a la enfermera Joy de Ciudad Azulona, y lo que era aún más preocupante es que aquella voz no era ni siquiera femenina. Había sonado grave y algo distorsionada gracias al eco que se formó inmediatamente después, por lo que no pudo reconocer al emisor de esa voz. De nuevo, una sensación de inquietud volvió a sacudirla. Ya había tenido varias sorpresas relacionadas con voces extrañas, y no quería volver a repetir la experiencia.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a su convocador, su mente se despejó al instante, y una sola orden se repetía en su cabeza: " _Corre. Corre. Abrázale_ ".

Y eso hizo. Sin tan siquiera esperar a la reacción de la otra persona, corrió rápidamente hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su cabeza tras la bata blanca de doctor que vestía.

—Brock —dijo ahogadamente, aún con la cabeza sepultada en su pecho.

—¡Oh, Misty! —el aludido no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a su amiga, casi hermana, con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía ella. Permitió que unas lágrimas fluyesen sobre sus mejillas sin vergüenza—. Te he echado tanto de menos… ha sido mucho tiempo…

—Lo sé, lo siento —la voz de Misty también se quebró sin su consentimiento.

Su amigo fue el primero en romper aquel abrazo que sentenciaba su reencuentro, sujetando a la líder de gimnasio por los hombros y alejándola de él mínimamente. Misty miraba hacia el suelo debido al retraimiento que sentía por haber roto a llorar tan fácilmente. Aunque su perspectiva cambió de pronto al notar como una gota de agua salina caía al suelo, una gota que no pertenecía a ella. Levantó la vista y vio que uno de sus mejores amigos, una figura casi fraternal para él se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella, tan solo con la diferencia de que él mantenía una sonrisa enorme que abarcaba casi todo su rostro, de oreja a oreja. Misty no pudo evitar que más lágrimas se acumulasen en sus ojos, y pasó rápidamente el dorso de su mano por su rostro con intención de no permitir que las gotas corriesen libremente por sus mejillas. Intentó sonreír a Brock, sentía que al menos le debía eso. Llevaban más de dos años sin verse y, tras la desaparición del mejor amigo de ambos, su contacto había disminuido tan bruscamente hasta llegar a ser casi nulo. Brock había comenzado sus estudios de medicina tras la noticia de la ausencia de Ash, y no podía dejarlos para ir a buscar a su más cercano amigo, casi un hermano para él, y Misty había sustituido su lugar. Tras recorrer las cuatro regiones del mapa sin resultado alguno y volver apesadumbrada de vuelta al gimnasio, Brock fue a visitarla a su residencia. Estuvieron charlando levemente sobre su viaje y sus inexistentes averiguaciones y descubrimientos, y el exlíder de Ciudad Plateada le comunicó que debía irse a Sinnoh durante una temporada para terminar sus estudios de enfermería pokémon ahí, pero tenía dudas y titubeos. Se sentía culpable por no haber acompañado a su amiga pelirroja en busca de su mejor amigo, de una persona que había estado con él día y sombra, apoyándole y tratándole siempre como a un igual. Misty trató de consolarle e, irónicamente, esta vez tuvo que ser ella quien le dijese que debían seguir con su vida, a pesar de la ausencia de Ash. No recordaba haber formulado frase más dolorosa que esa en toda su vida, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo correcto, al igual que su amigo. Por ello, finalmente, Brock partió hacia Sinnoh, y su contacto se rompió tras ello. Exceptuando alguna visita esporádica de ambas partes, las pocas veces que la líder salía de su gimnasio y el ya oficial enfermero pokémon de su clínica en Ciudad Plateada, su amistad quedó desplazada hacia un segundo plano, pero jamás olvidada.

Estar juntos de nuevo creaba en ellos una sensación de júbilo y nostalgia, tan unidas que era difícil poder diferenciarlas. En ese momento no importaba la distancia, no importaba la separación: para ambos, su amistad había resurgido, pero no de las cenizas, porque nunca se había extinguido.

—¿Qué tal has estado? —preguntó Brock, también al borde de las lágrimas. Ver el semblante del médico hizo que Misty riese ligeramente. Su rostro había adquirido una conformación extraña al intentar retener las lágrimas y, a la vez, mantener aquella sonrisa más grande que su cara.

—Bien, supongo —dijo Misty, y se encogió de hombros—. He salido de mi rutina como líder y he acabado enfrentándome al Team Rocket, no me puedo quejar.

—Lo he oído —dijo Brock, y su expresión cambió súbitamente a una seria. Misty se arrepintió al instante de haber mencionado el suceso que había acontecido hacía, apenas, una hora, ya que había conseguido que aquel ambiente de alegría se esfumase dando paso de nuevo a sus insistentes pensamientos y recuerdos—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? Tienes algunos rasguños.

—No es nada —sonrió hacia su amigo, intentando calmarle.

—Menos mal —finalmente, separó las manos de los hombros de Misty y cruzó los brazos—. Vine aquí en cuanto empezó el ataque. Joy me llamó a mi pokégear muy asustada, y me contó cómo el Team Rocket había aparecido de repente en mitad de la noche y habían empezado a atacar la ciudad sin motivo alguno. Me encontraba en Azafrán ayudando en la remodelación que se ha hecho en su Centro Pokémon, así que me dirigí corriendo hasta aquí. Hemos estado curando a los pokémon heridos desde que comenzó el ataque, estamos ambos exhaustos.

—Vaya… ¿así que no sabéis por qué ha sido? —preguntó Misty.

—No —Brock negó con la cabeza—. Sé que el comité de la Liga estaba reunido en la ciudad, pero… no entiendo la razón del ataque. ¿Querían solo destruir?

—Supongo. Esos despreciables…

—Puede ser, pero… —se sujetó la barbilla con su mano, en un gesto pensativo—, Misty, ¿es cierto que las Sombras de Kanto también han participado en el ataque? Lo van diciendo por ahí, pero no sé si será cierto.

—Bueno… yo…

Misty dudó. Por una parte quería sincerarse completamente con su amigo y conseguir desahogarse, expulsar todo lo que se había acumulado en su pecho que, en cualquier momento, sentía que la haría explotar. Pero, por otro lado, tenía miedo de que Brock no la entendiese, o la juzgase de manera errónea o despectiva por sus emociones y conjeturas.

Pero se decantó por la primera opción. Su amigo siempre había sido un gran oyente y un gran confidente, y en el fondo estaba segura de contar con su ayuda y apoyo.

—Brock, querría… contarte una cosa.

—Claro —la sonrió calmadamente, relajando a la líder en el acto—. Pero, antes, ven a sentarte. Pareces cansada.

—Un poco… —Misty sonrió también con tristeza.

Se dejó guiar por su amigo hasta el salón del Centro Pokémon, donde varios mullidos sillones se disponían alrededor de una sobria mesa redonda. Se sentó en uno de ellos y no pudo evitar dejar caer su espalda contra el esponjoso respaldo, exhalando un suspiro con fuerza. Brock se fue un momento excusándose y, al poco tiempo, volvió sujetando una taza humeante que le tendió a Misty. La aceptó gustosa y, cuando observó el interior y acercó su pequeña blanca nariz al borde, pudo percibir que era una suave infusión. De nuevo, una ligera nostalgia se volvió a apoderar de ella. Brock solía prepararles infusiones de ese estilo cuando no conseguían dormir, o cuando Ash sufría una indigestión, que era más a menudo de lo conveniente.

Tomó un sorbo con precaución, tratando de no quemarse mientras su amigo tomaba asiento a su lado. Cuando Misty tuvo intención de comenzar a todo lo sucedido, y no solo esta noche, sino lo acontecido en los últimos días, sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el característico timbre que advertía de la apertura de las puertas del Centro Pokémon.

—¿Misty? —resonó una voz de nuevo en el hall, y la líder pudo reconocer a su hermana mayor como fuente de esa llamada.

—¡Estoy aquí, Dais! —Misty alzó ligeramente la voz, sin llegar a gritar. Según había dicho Brock, la enfermera Joy del Centro Pokémon se encontraba trabajando duramente, y no quería resultar una molestia.

Se oyeron unos pasos tras la respuesta, y la líder pudo adivinar que no solo había venido su hermana, sino que había sido acompañada por otro par más. Y su presunción se cumplió al advertir la presencia de Gary, Daisy, Tracey y Nico en el salón del Centro, expectantes al ver que Misty se encontraba en compañía. Daisy, Tracey y Gary saludaron agradablemente al joven enfermero, quien les devolvió el saludo igual de entusiasmado. Nico se quedó rezagado en un segundo plano mientras los demás mantenían una breve conversación cortés, y Misty no pudo evitar sentir empatía por el chico. Así que, haciéndole señas, logró llamar la atención de Nico y conseguir que se reuniese con ella, ocupando un asiento en el sofá. La líder le sonrió, intentando calmar sus característicos nervios.

—Nico, él es Brock, un doctor pokémon. Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

Nico asintió, observando disimuladamente al susodicho. De pronto, Misty cayó en la cuenta de la ausencia de una persona.

—¿Y Elizabeth? —preguntó, visiblemente preocupada. Había ignorado a su pequeña amiga durante el transcurso de la noche, y comenzó a sentirse culpable por no reparar en su estado. Ella debería estar afectada por todo lo acontecido ya que, al fin y al cabo, una de aquellas Sombras tenía que haber sido su hermano.

—Ha ido a buscar a Tina, señorita Misty —le comunicó Nico—. En unos momentos se reunirán con nosotros.

En ese momento, Nico se percató de que Gary estaba señalándole con un gesto recriminatorio, y los presentes siguieron la dirección de su dedo hacia él. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensase automáticamente, y que sus nervios se manifestasen mediante un temblor inevitable en sus extremidades. Intentó tranquilizarse respirando hondo, pero se imaginaba el tema que había acabado dominando la conversación de sus acompañantes. Y hasta él mismo se encontraba incómodo hablando de ello tras el ataque sufrido hace unas horas atrás por sus propios compañeros.

Brock, Tracey, Daisy y Gary acabaron acercándose a ellos, pero tan solo Daisy se sentó junto a su hermana. Los otros tres se quedaron de pie en frente de ellos, mirando inquiridoramente a la Sombra.

—Mist, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Daisy suavemente, rompiendo con la momentánea tensión que había adquirido el aire tras las duras miradas dirigidas a Nico. Daisy cogió las manos de su hermana y las apretó ligeramente, en un gesto de apoyo.

—Bien. Estoy bien, Dais —Misty sonrió con sinceridad a su hermana mayor, agradeciéndole la preocupación. Aún recordaba cómo la había abrazado Daisy tras su llegada a Ciudad Azulona, casi con desesperación.

—Me alegro, Misty, pero… Queríamos saber qué paso en aquel edificio. Estamos preocupados por ti…

—Lo sé —suspiró Misty—. Pero, antes, explicaré a Brock todo lo que ha pasado.

—Soy todo oídos —sonrió el doctor.

Así, Misty comenzó a explicarle todo con pelos y señales, desde la llamada que recibió su amiga Elizabeth, describiéndola brevemente; hasta su estancia en casa de la señora Ketchum, pasando por el monolito helado que habían encontrado en medio de la carretera, el destrozo en el laboratorio de Gary y, por último, su desafortunado encuentro con las Sombras, con quienes Nico y Tina habían entablado combate. La líder de gimnasio reveló la identidad de los dos muchachos, provocando tan solo que su amigo levantase sus cejas en señal de sorpresa y mirase a Nico pasmado, con una mezcla de asombro y confusión en su rostro. Misty se disponía a explicar por fin lo que aconteció en lo alto del inmueble cuando, de repente, una duda provocada por su discurso la distrajo momentáneamente de su diálogo.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Delia y el profesor Oak? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Deben de estar al venir —comentó Gary—. Hablé con mi abuelo y, según parece, la policía los están entreteniendo un poco. Les he dicho que se dirijan hacia aquí en cuanto pueda.

—Nos separamos en el laboratorio de Gary —intervino Tracey—. Ellos se quedaron un poco más en el laboratorio con Dara y después se dirigieron a Pueblo Lavanda para avisar a la policía local de allí. Nosotros solo pasamos por Azafrán y nos dirigimos directamente hacia Azulona.

Daisy asintió, reafirmando las palabras del investigador.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de nuevo con su sonido característico. Tracey fue a recibirlos y les guió hasta el salón. Los susodichos anteriormente, Delia y Samuel, se presentaron en la sala. Tina y Elizabeth se encontraban detrás de ellos, y ambas se posicionaron junto al semicírculo formado por los chicos, mientras que la señora Ketchum y el profesor se sentaron en el sofá junto a Daisy.

—Sentimos la tardanza —se excusó el profesor—. Parece que la policía está alterada, aunque no me extraña. Pero ese inspector…

—Brand —completó Misty, con una mueca de disgusto.

El profesor Oak asintió, confirmando la afirmación de Misty. La líder se giró para observar a Delia, quien se había sentado en el sofá sin decir una palabra. Aunque, a diferencia de las situaciones anteriores, esta vez sí se encontraba atenta a la conversación, un paso que, al menos, Misty calificó como aceptable.

—Bueno, ahora que por fin estamos todos —intervino Gary, mirando con reproche a Eli y Tina, quien le devolvió la misma expresión—. ¿Podría ser un gran sacrificio que nos expliquéis que ha pasado aquí con vuestros amiguitos?

—Gary —le reprochó su abuelo, disconforme con el tono de voz utilizado por su nieto.

—No, abuelo —le contestó—. No sabemos nada sobre ellos y tampoco hacen el esfuerzo de decírnoslo, pero ahora, además, sus supuestos compañeros nos han atacado a todos. Quiero una explicación, y la quiero ahora.

Gary se encontraba visiblemente enfadado. Misty le había visto pocas veces tan furioso y, sin duda, prefería a su amigo divertido y bromista antes que al irritado y disgustado. Comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber explicado antes su encuentro con la Sombra, si eso había contribuido al mal estado del investigador.

—De acuerdo —habló Nico con voz queda, suspirando de nuevo—. Explicaremos lo que podamos.

Dirigió su mirada a Tina, quien encogió sus hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Cuántas Sombras sois? —Gary comenzó el interrogatorio con un tono apretado, escupiendo casi las palabras.

—Cinco, contando al jefe —contestó el muchacho.

—Vale, bien. ¿Y por qué razón no nos lo habíais dicho antes?

—Porque no era necesario —se interpuso Tina, secamente.

—¿Ah, no? Claro, no era importante saber que podrían atacarnos, ¿verdad?

—Nosotros no sabíamos eso, señor Gary… —dijo Nico con voz queda, visiblemente afectado.

—Espera un momento, Gary —intervino Brock con un tono apaciguador—. ¿No sabíais que os podían atacar?

—¡Claro que no! —Nico casi se levantó de sofá, simulando la fuerza de sus palabras—. Ellos son nuestros… amigos… y el jefe… él nunca nos haría eso…

—Entonces… ¿ellos están contra vosotros también? —preguntó Tracey de forma pensativa.

—No —Nico negó con la cabeza energéticamente. Parecía que, más que querer refutarlo, intentaba negárselo a sí mismo—. Sé que tiene que haber una razón…

—¿Estáis relacionados con el Team Rocket? —volvió a preguntar Gary, atropelladamente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Al final, la pregunta que había estado formulándose toda la noche desde la aparición de las Sombras había tomado forma verbal. Aquel vacio tan solo fue roto por un suspiro, procedente esta vez de Tina. Bajó la cabeza y removió su cabello granate con brío, mientras sus pendientes titilaban de un lado a otro.

—No exactamente —dijo finalmente, finalizando su movimiento y cruzándose de brazos.

—Explícate —le exigió Gary. Tina le dirigió una dura mirada, pero trató de tranquilizarse.

—Nosotros no dependemos del Team Rocket. Al menos, no directamente.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Samuel, confuso—.

—Verá, profesor Oak… —intervino Nico—. Nosotros solo obedecemos órdenes directas del jefe. Pero, él…

—Él es uno de los comandantes del Team Rocket —le interrumpió Tina bruscamente.

De nuevo, un silencio envolvió la estancia y los rodeó a todos, sin excepción. Pero, a diferencia de hace unos instantes, iba cargado de tensión y gravedad. Misty no pudo evitar tensarse al oír la polémica revelación de Tina. Sin duda, las cosas se iban a complicar aún más, y su mente era un completo caos mientras intentaba ordenar los pocos hechos con los que contaba, sin obtener un resultado coherente.

—Genial. Entonces sois aún más basura de la que pensaba —sentenció Gary duramente, con una mezcla de enfado y repugnancia en su tono de voz.

—Qué sabrás tú —le contestó Tina con su misma dicción.

El joven investigador se disponía a replicar, pero fue interrumpido por una atónita Daisy, quien miraba fijamente a Elizabeth.

—Eli, ¿tu… tu hermano? —preguntó, en un tono bajo y lento.

Todos intercambiaron su vista entre Daisy y Elizabeth. Esta solo se limitó a asentir y agachar la cabeza de forma avergonzada.

—¿Tú también estás relacionada con el Team Rocket? —exclamó Gary, esta vez casi a gritos—. No entiendo por qué no vamos ahora mismo a informar a la policía. Oh, espera, es cierto, Misty los defendió hace nada.

Misty fue el foco de atención ahora, y no puedo evitar que un ligero rubor se instalase en sus mejillas. Aún así, se sentía dolida e irritada por las palabras de Gary, que había salido en su boca con un tono envenenado. Era el momento para aclarar todo ese asunto.

—Los defendí, es cierto —dijo con tesón, irguiéndose—. Una de las Sombra me ayudó ahí arriba. Me salvó, más concretamente.

—¿Qué…? —Tracey había abierto la boca involuntariamente, y observaba a la líder casi sin pestañear.

—Casi se cae una columna encima de mí. Él me cogió y me protegió —un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar ese preciso momento, y la sensación del contacto de la Sombra sobre su cuerpo volvió a estar presente, pero decidió ignorarlo—. Tampoco quiso atacarme… ni siquiera mis pokémon. Fue tan… extraño…

—¿Tus pokémon tampoco, Mist? —preguntó Brock, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—No lo sé —Misty volvió a dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo, y apretó sus dos manos juntas—. Saqué a Corsola y ataqué a la Sombra, pero su pokémon y ella lo esquivaron. Su pokémon empujó a Corsola, pero no fue un ataque en sí. Después los dos conversaron un momento y… Corsola desistió en su ataque sin que yo se lo ordenase. Incluso llegó a quedarse… ¿tranquilo? No lo sé, Brock, no lo sé. Le he estado dando vueltas a todo esto pero no encuentro nada que tenga sentido.

—Si lo que nos dices es cierto, Misty… no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué dos de las Sombras os atacan, y una tercera se niega a entablar batalla contigo e, incluso, te salva? —Tracey se encontraba a punto de desfallecer gracias al caos y el desconcierto reinante en su mente.

—¿Crees que no he pensado en ello, Trace? —dijo Misty, tristemente—. Estoy igual de confusa que tú…

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto, cavilando sobre la revelación de Misty. Gary, de nuevo, fue el indicado para romper aquella afonía.

—Aún así, podrías habérselo dicho a la policía —el tono de voz del investigador parecía más sosegado, pero no había perdido firmeza—. Ellos nos atacaron, por mucho que una haya hecho, y no sabemos con qué intención. Si la policía se entera de que le hemos mentido… Nos acusarán de ser cómplices de esos ladrones.

Súbitamente, Misty recordó el otro presente en la sala durante el encuentro entre la Sombra y ella. Un sudor frío le envolvió la espalda, y se dio cuenta de la razón que portaban las palabras dichas por el investigador.

—Raynold… —susurró para sí, pero audible para los demás.

—¿Cómo dices, Mist? —preguntó Daisy, la más cercana a ella y, por tanto, la que mejor había escuchado a su hermana.

—Él… Raynold, estaba en la sala donde nos encontrábamos la Sombra y yo —Misty tragó con dificultad—. Estaba discutiendo con ella o algo así, y les interrumpí. Después Raynold aprovechó para huir detrás de mí.

—¿Raynold? —preguntó el Profesor Oak, sorprendido—.

—Es uno de los representantes de la Liga, un pez gordo —explicó Gary.

—Sí, sí, le conozco. Pero, ¿él era el objetivo?

—No lo sé —la líder negó con la cabeza—. La Sombra estaba diciéndole algo sobre la conciencia o algo así, y Raynold no paraba de gritar.

—Perdone que le interrumpa, señorita Misty —intervino Nico—, pero… ¿podría decirnos el pokémon que sacó la Sombra en su presencia?

—Un Feraligatr —contestó la pelirroja sin dudar.

Nico desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, y lo observó atentamente durante unos segundos. Tras ello, levantó la vista hacia Misty. Su rostro, que solía reflejar su nerviosismo a la par que sus manos o sus piernas, esta vez se encontraba extrañamente serio, observándola fijamente.

—Señorita Misty —dijo de forma grave—, la persona que encontraste y te salvó… era el jefe de las Sombras, nuestro jefe.

Misty no se sorprendió al oír esas palabras. No sabía explicar la razón, pero una parte de ella se había imaginado a quién escondía la insondable capucha negra. Pero no tuvo tiempo para conjeturar sobre ello porque, inmediatamente después, Nico volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos, de nuevo con su característico estilo alterado y frenético.

—Por un casual no le diría algo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Nico a borbotones, inclinándose sobre Misty, quien no pudo evitar hacia atrás de la impresión.

—¿Cómo le va a decir algo? —contestó Tina por ella, irritada—. Y encima a ella.

—Bueno, yo… —tras sus casi imperceptibles palabras, la líder de gimnasio sintió todas las miradas de sus compañeros y amigos posadas en ella, expectantes. Respiró hondo y se insufló fuerzas para continuar—. Sí… sí me dijo algo…

Los espectadores se quedaron atónitos, con diferentes expresiones cada uno. Mientras que Tracey, Daisy y Nico la observaban boquiabiertos, Gary, Brock y Tina fruncieron el ceño en señal de desconcierto. El profesor Oak, Delia y Elizabeth tan solo miraban a Misty, sin expresar apenas emociones en sus facciones.

—¡¿Y qué dijo?! —exclamó Nico, casi al borde del sofá y de sus nervios. Mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos y no se atrevía a parpadear por miedo a perderse algún detalle.

—Bueno… no mucho, la verdad. Y no tiene mucho sentido...

—¡Da igual! —gritó de nuevo el muchacho—. ¡El jefe no dice las cosas así como así! ¡¿Qué dijo?!

—Fueron unos números, una secuencia —explicó Misty—. « _Tres, dos, cuatro, cinco_ ». También me dijo que… me preparase. Que esto solo era el principio. He estado dándole vueltas toda la noche, pero… no consigo entenderlo.

—¿Y qué crees? —exclamó Tina duramente, casi al borde de la reprimenda y el desprecio, completamente dirigidas hacia la pelirroja—. ¿Qué ibas a entender a nuestro jefe? Niñata…

—¡YA LO ENTIENDO! —vencido por el impulso, Nico se levantó del sofá de un salto y comenzó a celebrar su descubrimiento desconocido, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia Tina y la cogió de los hombros—. ¡Tina! ¡Ya entiendo todo lo que ha pasado!

—¿Qué…? —Tina no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Nico volvió de nuevo a su euforia.

Esta vez fue Misty la víctima de su regocijo. Le cogió las manos sin previo aviso y acercó su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

—¡Señorita Misty, muchísimas gracias! —Nico abrazó efusivamente a Misty, y volvió a separarse con velocidad—. Ay, no sé cómo he podido dudar un segundo del jefe. Tengo que pedirle disculpas en cuanto nos veamos…

Nico comenzó a divagar, manteniendo una conversación con sus pensamientos en medio del círculo conformado por sus compañeros, que le miraban extrañados. Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonreír tras la entusiasta muestra que procesaba su amigo en ese momento, mientras que Tina se tapó la cara con una de sus manos, con la intención de evitar ver aquel espectáculo.

—Eh… ¿Nico? —Brock llamó al alegre chico, dirigiéndose a él por primera vez con una expresión entre divertida y seria a la vez—. ¿Podrías explicarlos… bueno, lo que entiendes?

—Oh, oh, sí, lo siento, lo siento mucho —se excusó ante todos, incluyendo unas profundas reverencias—. Veréis, Tina y yo estábamos igual de conmocionados tras el ataque de… bueno, ya sabéis quien. Como dijimos antes, nosotros solo obedecemos órdenes directas de nuestro jefe, así que tuvo que ser él en persona quien comandó el ataque, ¡pero que haya salvado a la señorita Misty y encima le haya hablado solo puede significar algo!

—¿El qué? —preguntó Gary, impaciente.

—Pues, ¡qué nos están encubriendo, claro está!

—¿En… encubriendo? —curioseó Daisy.

—¡Así es! Veréis, al atacarnos, ellos pueden justificar que nosotros somos unos traidores contra las Sombras y el Team Rocket, y nosotros mientras podemos seguir aquí, con vosotros, sin levantar sospechas. ¡Estaba claro que el jefe tenía todo esto preparado!

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —cuestionó Gary, con un gesto escéptico.

—Tiene sentido —comentó Brock, asintiendo ante las palabras del chico.

—Espera —interrumpió Misty, visiblemente desconcertada—. ¿Cómo que encubriros? ¿Es que acaso no deberíais estar aquí?

—Pues… —Nico se rascó la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente—. Fue el jefe quien nos ordenó estar aquí, pero… dudo que el Team Rocket piense lo mismo que él.

Todos los presentes se sumergieron en sus propios pensamientos, analizando la revelación manifestada por las palabras de Nico, y todos coincidían en una conclusión, firme y renuente. Finalmente, fue el profesor Oak quien verbalizó los pensamientos del grupo en voz alta.

—Es decir —comenzó—, las Sombras, es decir, vosotros, ¿estáis sublevándoos contra el Team Rocket?

—Eh, verá, profesor, nosotros…

—No exactamente —continuó Tina ante la inviabilidad de las palabras del chico, que se negaban a salir con coherencia al estar sus pensamientos e ideas igual de alterados—. Como hemos dicho antes, es uno de los comandantes del Team Rocket, y nosotros siempre hemos sido bastante independientes de ellos. Sin embargo, tras este ataque y la explicación de Nicky, creo que la cosa está complicada en el Team Rocket, como nos dijo el jefe antes de llegar al pueblo ese.

—¿Y qué puede ser? —preguntó Nico, esta vez tan solo dirigiéndose a Tina—. Es verdad que cuando nos fuimos las cosas estaban un poco tensas, pero… ¿qué habrá podido pasar?

—Ni idea —Tina se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, pensativa—.

Nadie volvió a emitir una palabra. El ambiente era confuso y cansado debido a los pasados hechos y a las presentes revelaciones por lo que, al final, decidieron conjuntamente retirarse a descansar hasta la mañana siguiente, donde podrían pensar con claridad y poder esclarecer a fondo todo aquel enrevesado asunto, y Misty estuvo de acuerdo al instante. Sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento y, ya durante la conversación, tuvo una lucha interna con su cerebro para que siguiese toda palabra, y con sus párpados para que no se cerrasen en contra de su voluntad. La infusión servida por Brock había calmado cada uno de sus músculos, y el remolino de emociones y pensamientos se había reducido a tan solo un objetivo: una cama. Brock les ofreció pasar la noche en las habitaciones delegadas del Centro Pokémon, y todos aceptaron agradecidos. En cuanto los primeros comenzaron a subir las escaleras rumbo al piso superior, la estilizada figura de la enfermera Joy hizo acto de presencia en el salón. Vestía un sobrio vestido roja pastel cubierto parcialmente con un delantal blanco y coronada por una cofia blanca, adornada con una cruz azul en el centro.

—Oh, Brock, estás aquí. ¡Hola! Disculpad mi intromisión, pero… vosotros… —la enfermera Joy se quedó mirando fijamente a las dos Sombras—. Perdonad, ¿no seréis vosotros Tina y Nico, verdad?

—Eh… sí —Nico observaba a la enfermera Joy, anonadado—. ¿Cómo nos conoce?

—Veréis —la enfermera Joy rió debido al sorprendido rostro de Nico, que se relajó al oír la melodiosa carcajada de la doctora—, llevo dos días con vuestras mochilas.

—¿Nuestras mochilas? —preguntó Tina.

—Sí —asintió Joy—. Hace dos días vinieron dos amigos vuestros, una chica rubia acompañada de un chico moreno, y me dejaron unas mochilas. Me dijeron que pasaríais por aquí tarde o temprano, y que os la diese si os veía.

Tina y Nico intercambiaron miradas y, tras un momento de deliberación, ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Nico, volviendo a su estado de felicidad—. ¡Esto confirma mi teoría! Y, con mi ordenador, ahora voy a poder descifrar la clave del jefe. ¡No la defraudaré, señorita Misty!

Nico salió corriendo a la sala por la que había entrado la enfermera Joy, siendo seguido por ella y por Tina. Misty no reparó en su última frase debido al estado de estupor en el que se encontraba, incluso ignorando el flirteo de Brock hacia la enfermera Joy, quien se veía más bien incómoda. Subió las escaleras con pesar, abrió la primera puerta que encontró y se tiró en la cama sin ni siquiera desvestirse. Ya tendría tiempo para eso… cuando durmiese.

Y, tras ello, Misty calló presa de un profundo sueño muy alegremente recibido.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Se desperezó mientras bajaba alegremente las escaleras por las que había subido tan solo unas horas atrás, con la diferencia que una agradable y cálida luz solar veraniega alumbraba su camino, y sentía que sus fuerzas se habían renovado por completo. No recordaba la última vez que tuvo un sueño tan profundo pero, sin dudarlo, lo agradeció profundamente. No quedaba apenas ningún vestigio del cansancio y la pesadez que la había embriagado ayer por la noche, y su mente se había despejado por completo mientras el agua tibia fluía a través de su piel. La refrescante ducha, sumado al cambio de vestuario ayudó a que se sintiese tan animada y energética aquella mañana. Su pelo ondulaba al ritmo de sus pasos, desprendiendo una suave fragancia producto al champú que había utilizado, y su ropa deportiva provocaba en ella comodidad y libertad.

Se dirigió directamente a la cocina, guiada por un suculento olor a café y bollos recién hechos, y su alegría aumentó aún más cuando descubrió que sus sospechas eran correctas. Una enorme bandeja de panecillos se alzaba apetitosamente presidiendo la barra del comedor, junto a una cafetera repleta de aquel líquido negro. Misty se sirvió una taza colmada junto a varios pastelitos, aún calientes, junto a una manzana también dispuesta en el menú. Junto a su bandeja, buscó por el amplio restaurante a alguno de sus amigos que estuviesen desayunando, como pretendía hacer ella en nada, pero la cocina estaba completamente desocupada. Cuando decidió sentarse en una de las mesas dispuestas cerca de las ventanas, se fijó en un punto negro situado al final del comedor. Se puso de puntillas para poder vislumbrar mejor su objetivo, y lo reconoció: Era Nico, levemente iluminado por el objeto que tenía delante, suponiendo la líder que era el ordenador mencionado la anterior noche. A pesar de que el sueño comenzó a inundarla conforme avanzaba su conversación, había atendido a cada palabra dicha y las recordaba con claridad.

Se dirigió hacia él y puso su bandeja en la mesa que ocupaba, llamando la atención del chico. Misty sonrió como saludo, aunque su gesto mermó al percatarse del estado del joven. Estaba pálido, quizás acrecentado por la luz mortecina del portátil, y sus ojos estaban coronados por unas marcadas ojeras negruzcas.

—Buenos días, señorita Misty —la saludó Nico con un bostezo.

—Bueno… días —Misty se sentó enfrente de él en los sillones almohadilladlos que rodeaban las mesas por ambos lados, y observó a Nico atentamente—. ¿Nico, estás bien?

—¿Qué…? ¡Oh, sí, no se preocupe! —el rostro de Nico adquirió algo de color al encenderse sus mejillas—. Tan solo estoy algo cansado. He pasado toda la noche trabajando…

—¿En… los números? —preguntó Misty, asombrada.

—Sí —asintió—. Creo que he averiguado lo que significan, pero me gustaría exponerlo cuando estemos todos. Si no es inconveniente para usted, señorita Misty…

—Para nada —hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia, y se dispuso a degustar por fin su desayuno.

Misty y Nico mantuvieron una ligera conversación durante la comida, hablando de cosas banales, intentando evitar el tema del ayer. Sin embargo, en un momento puntual, cuando la pelirroja terminaba de devorar su brillante manzana, Nico sacó aquel tema sin contexto ni tiempo, descolocando un poco a Misty.

—El jefe es una buena persona —dijo quedamente, mirando un punto cualquiera de la mesa—. Puede que no lo parezca, pero… Es la mejor persona que conozco.

Misty dejó su manzana mordida en la mesa, de forma lenta y cuidadosa. No sabía muy bien como contestar a la afirmación del chico. Sus sentimientos volvieron a borbotear en su interior, contradiciéndose nuevamente. Por un lado, su jefe era uno de los comandantes del Team Rocket y, aún desconociendo sus cargos o favores, podía suponer que aquel era uno de los rangos más altos dentro de la organización criminal, y por tanto tenía que estar a la altura. Pero no podía evitar pensar que él era el hermano de Elizabeth y, siendo su pequeña amiga tan justa y gentil como era, su hermano no podía ser la cara contraria. Y la había salvado…

Sus pensamientos e intenciones de contestar a Nico quedaron acallados tras el murmullo que entró en el comedor. Se giró en su asiento y pudo percibir que sus amigos finalmente se dignaban a asistir a la primera comida del día, y así por fin podría conocer el significado oculto que la Sombra le había dedicado. Tras los saludos, abrazos de Brock y las recriminaciones de Daisy por peinarse tan mal, todos acabaron sentados alrededor de la mesa que, súbitamente, se hizo pequeña al acorralarse de tanta gente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Gary, bruscamente—. ¿Has averiguado algo?

—Así es —asintió Nico, y abrió su portátil que había cerrado para hablar más educadamente a Misty—. Al principio, cuando empecé a analizar los cuatros números, me descolocaron bastante. Busqué las principales claves y los comparé, pero nada de eso daba resultado. Así que, tras varias horas, llegué a la conclusión de que no había planteado correctamente el problema.

Hizo una pausa para que todos analizasen la poca información obtenida, y estuviesen receptivos para las próximas.

—Por eso —continuó—, cambié por completo mi visión sobre estos números. Si el jefe ha sido tan cauteloso en darlos, significa que debe de ser importante y… privado. Por ello, traté de examinarlos utilizando la clave que solemos utilizar cuando nos disponemos a robar algo.

Gary no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto ante aquel recordatorio, mientras que Nico giraba su ordenador hacia los demás, mostrando una imagen del mapa de Kanto.

—Os explicaré. El primer dígito del número, tres, se refiere a la ciudad o pueblo de Kanto en el que ejecutaremos la misión, y es el más complicado de sacar. Cambiamos el patrón después de cada robo, por lo que tuve dudas en saber cuál utilizar.

—Por el robo en Ciudad Fucsia, ¿verdad? —observó Tracey, acertadamente.

—Exacto. Tina y yo desconocíamos el patrón que habían utilizado, por lo que no sabía cual utilizar. Finalmente acabé empleando el último que usamos todos juntos. Es un rayo que atraviesa la región, y la tercera ciudad por la que pasa al trazarlo es… —Nico señaló con el dedo sobre el mapa el recorrido del rayo, hasta pararse en un punto—.

—¿Azulona? —preguntó Brock, sorprendido.

—Sí. A mí también me sorprendió al principio, pero… tampoco puedo probar si estoy equivocado o acertado.

—Qué interesante proyecto —intervino Oak, visiblemente asombrado por el método utilizado—. ¿Quién ha diseñado el patrón?

—El jefe —contestó Nico de forma entusiasta, con un ligero brillo en los ojos—. ¿Verdad que es genial? Entre todos lo hemos mejorado, pero él fue el primero en proponerlo.

—Vaya, estoy sorprendido. Sin duda se necesita imaginación para hacerlo.

Nico asintió con vehemencia, reafirmando las palabras del investigador. Misty se inclinó hacia Eli, quien se había sentado junto a ella.

—Tenías razón con lo de que era inteligente —le susurró—, hasta el profesor parece sorprendido.

Elizabeth no pudo más que asentir y sonreír, aliviando a la líder de gimnasio. Había estado preocupada por ella y no habían podido intercambiar palabras desde el suceso, pero Elizabeth parecía más animada esa mañana.

—Bueno, continúo. Como he dicho, me sorprendió que fuese Azulona, pero seguí. El siguiente número era el dos, y se refiere a la calle de la ciudad. A partir de aquí no tiene mucho misterio, tan solo numeramos las calles en un mapa, y la vía no es más que… la plaza de Azulona.

—¿Donde os enfrentasteis a las Sombras? —preguntó Daisy.

—Sí, justo ahí, pero no acaba. El tercer número marca el edificio donde tenemos que robar, y el cuatro no es nada más y nada menos que el centro comercial. Y, si esto os resulta extraño, lo que viene ahora…

—El número cinco —murmuró Misty, recodando a la perfección la voz de la Sombra.

—Sí, señorita Misty. El cuarto número hace referencia al piso del edificio donde se encuentra nuestro objetivo. Busqué un plano del centro comercial y, bueno… hay cinco plantas superiores y dos inferiores, pero el quinto piso tan solo es un espacio para descansar y donde se juega la lotería pokémon… por eso lo descarté enseguida. No creía que el jefe quisiese que nos dirigiésemos allí, así que volví a comenzar el patrón desde el principio, pero acabé de nuevo en el mismo sitio. Así que se me ocurrió intentar otra cosa. Llamé a un amigo nuestro, informático, y me pasó uno de los planos de construcción de centro comercial de hace algunos años —Nico tecleó en el ordenador durante un momento, y la imagen del mapa se sustituyó por una fotografía. Mostraba, como había explicado, unos planos bastante antiguos y desgastados, pero aún perfectamente legibles—. Si os dais cuenta, este plano no tiene dos plantas bajas, como indica el que está en su página web, sino que hay cinco almacenes subterráneos. Cinco, justo cinco.

—Es decir… —intervino Elizabeth por primera vez, pensativa—. Quiere que… ¿nos vayamos allí? ¿Y qué puede haber ahí?

—Si le soy sincero, no lo sé, Eli —Nico suspiró—. Pero, cuando averigüé esto, tuve la sensación de que es justo ahí donde el jefe quiere que vayamos. Tiene que haber algo, algo importante.

—Pero, Nico —exclamó Eli—, el centro comercial está cerrado hoy por el ataque de ayer.

—Es cierto —asintió Brock con vehemencia—, nos lo ha dicho mi querida Joy, sí, sí.

Misty miró a su amigo, y pudo comprobar que su moreno rostro se había tornado carmesí, mientras sus ojos rasgados brillaban hacia el horizonte. Suspiró y rió quietamente. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

—Eso no es un problema —sentenció Tina, captando la atención de todos.

—¿No? —preguntó Tracey.

—¿Has olvidado quiénes somos? No creo que colarnos en un centro comercial sea muy complicado.

—Ah, no —dijeron Daisy y Tracey a la vez, negando con los brazos extendidos—, no contéis conmigo.

—Yo soy un poco mayor para esas cosas —dijo el profesor pero, sin embargo, no juzgó las palabras de Tina. No parecía desagradarle del todo las palabras de la Sombra, al contrario que a su nieto, quien mostraba un profundo ceño fruncido.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Misty?

Las palabras de Brock lograron sobresaltarla mínimamente. Estaba concentrada observando el plano del centro comercial, preguntándose por qué no aparecían en los planos mostrados al público. Así que, antes de inmiscuirse en una aventura de un nuevo matiz desconocido para ella –entrar a robar no es una cosa que hiciese habitualmente-, decidió aclarar todo lo posible el asunto y los detalles que lo rodeaban.

—Yo… —intentó contestar a la pregunta de su amigo, pero no se encontraba absolutamente segura de la respuesta que debería dar—. Antes que nada, me gustaría saber algo. ¿Por qué no aparecen esos dos pisos en los planos nuevos?

—Ah, ¿no lo he dicho? Discúlpeme, señorita Misty —se excusó Nico—. Verá, esos dos pisos no aparecen en los planos porque son solo almacenes. Allí guardan mercancía, por lo que no es importante para el público.

—¿Y qué hay ahí?

—Como ya he dicho, no tengo idea. Pero, estando el Team Rocket ayer aquí… tengo la sensación de que puede ser algo relacionado con ellos, aunque no puedo garantizar nada.

Misty asintió, entendiendo las palabras del muchacho. La explicación de Nico tenía mucho sentido, y consiguió despejar alguna de sus más ancladas dudas. Por lo que decidió, finalmente, poner en conocimiento su veredicto.

—Iré con vosotros —dijo, firmemente.

—¿Vas a ir a robar con ellos? —Gary no tardó un segundo en refutar las palabras de la pelirroja, visiblemente molesto—. Esto es nuevo, Misty.

—Lo siento, Gary, pero… necesito saber que hay allí.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó—. ¡¿Qué te interesa lo que pueda haber ahí?! ¡Y si es sobre el Team Rocket, mucho men…

—Él me lo dijo —le cortó Gary, mirándole con determinación—. La Sombra… su jefe fue el que me dijo los números. Quiero saber que hay allí, y quiero averiguar si tiene algo que ver conmigo.

Gary pareció calmarse tras las palabras de Misty. Cruzó los brazos y mantuvo un momento la cabeza gacha, meditabundo.

—Iré contigo —dijo descruzando los brazos, sin llegar a mirar a la líder.

—Yo también —Brock sonrió, y sujetó el hombro de su amiga, apoyándola en su decisión. Misty no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a su amigo y dedicarle una sonrisa agradecida.

—Y yo —expresó Eli tras Brock.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y ayudaremos a la enfermera Joy en todo lo que podamos —enunció el profesor Oak, obteniendo el asentimiento de los demás.

—Será mejor que vaya a despedirme de mi amad- ¡Ay!

Antes de que Brock realizase su clara intención de salir corriendo hacia la enfermería del Centro Pokémon, Misty le retuvo sujetándo fuertemente su oreja, mientras el doctor pokémon no podía hacer otra cosa que revolverse en manos de la pelirroja. Mientras que la mayoría admiraban el gracioso espectáculo con una sonrisa, Tina, Nico y Eli miraban estupefactos a la líder.

—No os preocupéis, es normal —les intentó tranquilizar Tracey, aunque lo único que provocó fue que aquellos ojos atónitos se centrasen en él.

—Vamos, romeo, es hora de que nos vayamos.

Y así, jalando de la oreja de Brock mientras que gritaba, los demás siguieron a Misty fuera del Centro.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Caminaban con normalidad, hablando de cosas banales mientras se dirigían disimuladamente hacia la plaza de la ciudad. Misty y Brock ocupaban casi toda la acera, aunque no circulaban muchos transeúntes para que pudiesen resultar un estorbo. La ciudad estaba más bien tranquila, y solo hacían notar su presencia los agentes de policía que pululaban por las calles, saludándolos amablemente cada vez que se cruzaban con ellos. A Misty le tranquilizó bastante el estado amigable de los oficiales. Aún seguía algo preocupada por su obstinada defensa a las Sombras de Kanto sin haberse percatado del otro espectador que pudo observar su encuentro con el encapuchado. Desconocía el paradero de Raynold pero, haciendo gala de su reputación, habría salido corriendo a los pies de Brand en cuanto se enterase de que se encontraba en la ciudad.

Y, como una cruel broma de su no muy grata suerte, Brand apareció en medio de la plaza en cuanto Misty y Brock entraron en ella. Para llegar al inmueble tenían que pasar por su campo visual, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar quedarse rígida al percatarse de su presencia. Pero, gracias a un apretón de manos de su amigo, pudo seguir adelante. Siguieron caminando casualmente, pero no podía evitar que un ligero temblor asomase por sus manos. No tenía miedo del inspector, pero conocía su obsesión por las Sombras y no quería que Brand pudiese presionarla para sacar información, o incluso que tomase acciones legales contra ella. O, antes que ella, contra su gimnasio. Esperó que los demás, quienes se habían dividido en grupos diferentes para llegar al centro comercial, no se hubiesen topado con él también.

Cuando llevaban medio trayecto recorrido y la esperanza había crecido hasta el punto de creer que conseguirían cruzar pasando inadvertidos, Brand levantó súbitamente su grotesca cabeza y fijó sus ojos amarillentos en Misty, quien no pudo evitar inmovilizarse tras aquella mirada. El inspector ignoró a los dos agentes que se encontraban hablando con él y se dirigió a paso firme hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Brock dio un paso adelante.

—Buenos días —saludó Brock.

Tan solo recibió un gruñido por parte de Brand, y centró toda su atención en la pelirroja allí presente. Y ella, de nuevo con otra subida de rebeldía, encaró al inspector con la barbilla alta.

—Señorita Waterflower.

—Inspector.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, y comenzaron un duelo de miradas.

—He estado hablando con el señor Raynold —dijo, y Misty perdió la batalla. No pudo evitar que sus pupilas vacilasen por un momento, temblando ante las palabras del inspector—. Y… quiere agradecerle el esfuerzo que hizo por protegerle. Se encuentra indispuesto y me pidió en persona que le felicitase, como si fuese un estúpido Pidgey mensajero.

Pero la líder ignoró el reclamo de Brand, y solo pudo mirar fijamente al inspector mientras analizaba la información, aún incompleta, que deseaba completar.

—¿Qué…? —fue lo único que pudo articular.

—Raynold nos contó lo que había pasado en lo alto del edificio ese —explicó—. Al parecer le salvaste de uno de esos inútiles del Team Rocket, ¿no es así?

—Sí, así es —contestó Brock en su lugar, y Misty acompañó su afirmación con un ligero asentimiento.

—Bien —contestó Brand, satisfecho—. Aún así, estoy seguro de que estuvieron las Sombras por aquí. Puedo oler su pestilente olor. Nos vemos luego, niñatos.

Y, así, Brand dio media vuelta y volvió al lugar que había ocupado con anterioridad, dejando a una pasmada Misty detrás suya. Aún no conseguía entender las palabras del inspector. ¿Raynold había encubierto a las Sombras? Recordaba perfectamente sus gritos, demandando que la Sombra se alejase de él. Tuvo que verlo perfectamente. Entonces, ¿por qué ha mentido a la policía sobre alguien que le atacó directamente y que, quizás, si no hubiese sido por ella, no habría podido encubrirlos?

Estuvo repitiendo las palabras de Brand en su cabeza mientras continuaban su, ahora ya tranquila, caminata. Cada vez todo parecía tomar menos sentido, tanto fuera como dentro de ella. De un día para otro, estaba inmiscuida directamente –porque así lo sentía- en el mundo de las Sombras pero, a la vez, estaba lejos de entender cómo funcionaba aquel mundo. Y el exterior no ayudaba a entenderlo.

Los cinco chicos se encontraros en la parte trasera del centro comercial, en una gran explanada cementada donde solían descargar los camiones para reponer los suministros a vender en los mostradores. Cuando se reunieron, Tina se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero con pesar se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, Nico les tranquilizó mientras rebuscaba en su reciente adquirida mochila, sacando unas ganzúas de ella. Con gran precisión, logró abrir sin problema la cerradura y entraron todos en el edificio. Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que no se podía percibir gran cosa, aparte de una negra oscuridad. Tina solucionó eso sacando una linterna de su mochila. Se fijaron en que se encontraban en una especie de cuarto, algo sucio, donde guardaban multitud de objetos: desde cajas apiladas, hasta objetos rotos, fregonas y escobas. Salieron de ello y se encontraron en la entrada del centro comercial, también sumido en la penumbra.

—Esperad un momento —les detuvo Gary antes de que avanzasen más hacia el centro de la planta baja—. Las alarmas.

—No se preocupe por eso, señor Gary —Nico sonrió—. Le he pedido a nuestro informático que las desactive.

—¿Informático?

—Así es. Se llama Vincent, aunque le llamamos Vin. Él es quien nos ayuda en nuestros robos. Desactiva alarmas, sabotea cámaras, apaga generadores… cosas así.

—Nicky —le llamó Tina—. No sé si es conveniente decir así nuestros métodos.

—Uy, perdón —Nico se llevó una mano a la nuca y rió, avergonzado.

Siguieron avanzando en una dirección concreta, hacia el ascensor. A pesar de no haber ninguna señal de que la electricidad corriese a través del edificio, las puertas del ascensor sí se abrieron tras su llamada pulsando el botón. Dentro todos, Nico sacó un destornillador de su bolsillo y desencajó una placa metálica situada al lado del panel de botones que permitía escoger la planta deseada. Aparecieron tres nuevos botones, con los números menos tres, cuatro y cinco. Pulsó el último y el ascensor, tras un pequeño temblor, cerró sus puertas y bajaron a través de la oscuridad hacia las zonas más recónditas del centro comercial.

El viaje fue algo pesado. Tras cesar el movimiento del ascensor, y sonar el característico sonido de llegada, las puertas se abrieron. Tina alumbró la sala y se encontraron, con sorpresa, de lleno con una gran puerta metálica. Era una sala pequeña donde la puerta del ascensor y aquel extraño portón confrontaban, ocupando casi todo el espacio. Nico y Tina tantearon la puerta por ambos lados, iluminados tan solo por la tibia luz del foco.

—Es gruesa —dictaminó Tina, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí… —coincidió Nico—. Pero, ¿qué hace una cosa como esta aquí abajo?

—¿La caja fuerte? —preguntó Misty, observando aquel protón.

—Lo dudo —contestó Tina—. Es demasiado grande.

—Chicos, mirad esto.

Elizabeth se encontraba acuclillada junto al marco de la puerta. Le pidió prestada la linterna a Tina, e iluminó la zona que observaba. Era un pequeño panel electrónico por debajo de una pantalla, también de reducido tamaño.

—¿Una puerta electrónica? —preguntó Brock.

—Al parecer.

—Menos mal, estaba preocupándome. Esta es mi especialidad, dejadme espacio.

Nico se subió las mangas de su camiseta, a pesar de ser de manga corta, y se acuclilló junto al panel. Trasteó un poco con él y, asintiendo, volvió a erguirse, sacando una pokéball de su bolsillo.

—¡Adelante, Porygon2! —exclamó.

Ante su llamada, un pequeño pokémon con similitud a un patito apareció en medio de la reducida sala. Su pico, al igual que la parte posterior de su zona abdominal, sus patas y su cola era de color azul chillón, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo era de la misma intensidad, tan solo cambiando a rosa. El pokémon se acercó a Nico y empezó a acariciarle con su cabeza, a lo que el muchacho correspondió alegremente.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. Pero, ahora, necesito un favor —ambos, pokémon y entrenador, se pusieron serios. Porygon2 asintió ante el reclamo de su dueño—. Necesito que te cueles en el sistema electrónico de este monitor y nos abras la puerta. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

El pokémon pato asintió y, tras posicionarse en frente del panel luminoso, cargó contra él y desapareció en el instante en que su pico tocó el monitor.

—¿Vin no podía abrirlo? —preguntó Tina, dirigiéndose solo a Nico.

—No creo —dijo él, aún serio—. No está conectado al sistema electrónico del centro comercial. Sea lo que sea que haya allí, debe ser importante si está tan bien protegido.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la curiosidad iba reinando en la sala, a la espera de que Porygon2 lograse mostrar lo que aquel gran portón metálico guardaba tan celosamente. Sonó un chasquido, luego otro, y así sucesivamente hasta que la puerta comenzó a moverse, chirriando estrepitosamente. Misty se tapó los oídos, al igual que Eli, y se preocupó por si aquel escándalo pudiese llegar hasta la superficie.

Finalmente la puerta quedó completamente abierta, y Porygon2 se materializó de nuevo en la sala. Tras muchas felicitaciones por parte de Nico y Elizabeth, y un cálido abrazo de ambos, su entrenador retiró a su pokémon, y el grupo entró cautelosamente en la sala. Expectantes a la luz, Tina iluminó la sala que había quedado descubierta, pasando el destello a través de ella, alumbrando cajas enmohecidas y llenas de polvo. Movió la linterna a través de la sala varias veces, pero nada parecía ser relevante. El aire estaba cargado de humedad y vacio, siendo bastante desagradable para el olfato.

Cuando Tina decidió darse por vencida y afirmar que se habían equivocado, algo resonó en la sala, a través del pesado aire, hasta sus oídos. Una tos. Tina apuntó rápidamente su linterna hacia el foco del sonido, revelando una figura. Una figura humana, una persona que Tina reconoció enseguida. Él… él era…

—¡Padre!

Sin previo aviso, Elizabeth salió corriendo hacia la extraña figura con una velocidad anormal, casi desesperada. Se inclinó rápidamente hacia la figura, sujetándole por la cintura y los hombros. Su cabeza, que antes había estado apoyada en una de las putrefactas cajas, se ladeó hasta apoyarse en el hombro de la niña, y su rostro estuvo expuesto de manera clara hacia todos.

Brock soltó un respingo, Nico y Misty se quedaron mudos, y Gary no pudo más que soltar todo el aire que contenía de golpe.

—Giovanni… —es lo único que pudo articular.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

— _¿Es ella?_

— _Así es._

— _Parece bastante normal._

— _Y lo es. No es más que una simple líder de gimnasio._

 _La fotografía de Misty se exponía claramente en todas las enormes pantallas que rodeaban la oscura sala, tan solo iluminada por la luz que emitían los monitores. Dos siluetas podían apreciarse en frente de la pantalla principal, observando con interés la fotografía de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste._

— _Pues acabemos con ella ya, no costará mucho._

 _Aquella voz rió de forma funesta, casi cruel._

— _Paciencia, Benum. No vamos a eliminarla. Ella vale más que eso —la segunda voz hizo una ligera pausa—. ¿No crees que es bella? A pesar de tanta simplicidad… sus ojos son bonitos, aún más en persona._

— _Es vulgar como ella misma —una tercera voz femenina hizo acto de oírse._

— _Lo importante es que cumpla con su papel._

— _¿Crees que es buena idea? —torció la voz femenina—. Te guste o no, él es un comandante, como nosotros. No es alguien con quien debamos jugar tan fácilmente._

— _¿Eso crees? Querida Anguis, yo soy el creador del juego, y yo impongo las reglas a mi gusto. Este juego está ganado desde que moví el primer peón._

— _Lo que tú digas, Mathieu._

— _Pronto lo verás. Prepárate, Misty Waterflower, tú serás la brillante reina de mi tablero, la perdición del alfíl._

 _Y unos ojos carmesíes destellaron en la oscuridad, sin dejar de mirar la inocente fotografía de Misty Waterflower._

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Pokémon no me pertenece, es en su totalidad de Nintendo y Game Freak._

 _¡Siento haber tardado tanto! Realmente este capítulo estaba casi completo la semana pasada, pero estos días han sido horribles y no he tenido tiempo para poder acabarlo. Pero bueno, como se suele decir, ¡mejor tarde que nunca!_

 _Me gustaría agradecer de todo corazón los reviews recibidos. Me encanta leeros, y con cada palabra me impulsáis para continuar escribiendo. ¡Ah, y antes de que se me olvide! Querría aclarar que contesto todos los reviews por MP pero, si preferís que lo haga aquí al final de cada capítulo, solo tenéis que decírmelo._

 _¡Muchas gracias, y espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto!_


	5. V - ¿Desaparecido?

**V**

 _Kanto: V_

 _¿Desaparecido?_

* * *

Un audible bostezo rebotó en aquel pasillo de baldosas grisáceas y paredes metálicas, frías y sin sentimiento. Unos pequeños pies descalzos se movían desorientados a través de él, mientras guiaban a una joven de cabellos rubios hacia su objetivo. El desorden del que hacía gala su cabello, llegando a tapar incluso parte de su rostro, y el vestuario que lucía aumentaba su aspecto desaliñado. Su ancha camiseta gris, que ayudaba a ocultar el cuerpo delgado y esbelto de la joven, estaba arrugada por varias partes, y sus pantalones cortos negros se doblaban en sus extremos. Tras terminar su gemido, juntó sus labios rosados y se rascó su melena dorada, intentando desenredar levemente los nudos que se habían formado tras su descanso. Se podía apreciar alrededor de sus ojos grises, a pesar de estar parcialmente cubiertos por su cabello, unas marcadas ojeras debido a la falta de sueño.

A pesar de su estado adormilado y desorientado, llegó hasta su destino. Unas puertas batientes, de la misma tonalidad del suelo y los muros que la rodeaban, la separaban de su más ardiente deseo en ese momento: Un buen desayuno constituido por un tropel de magdalenas y algunas porciones de tarta, si es que habían sobrado ya que, por desgracia, se había quedado dormida y no había podido estar puntual en el comedor a la misma hora en la que servían la primera comida del día. Por ello, no tardó más tiempo y cruzó rápidamente hacia la sala que, sorprendentemente, encontró casi vacía. Eso hizo que su ansiedad aumentase dentro de ella. ¿Y si había llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Y si no había ya magdalenas de sobra, y tan solo quedaban los sosos y duros –como piedra- pastelitos integrales? No, no podía ser cierto. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando aludir tan pesimistas y trágicas premoniciones, y se centró en el mostrador donde podían elegir su comida. Sus pequeños pies avanzaron rápidamente hacia él y, con inmensa alegría, descubrió que aún quedaban algunos de esos maravillosos y celestiales dulces en el plato, por lo que decidió hacerse con una bandeja rápidamente y agenciarse todas para sí misma. Después de tenerlas en su poder, pudo suspirar con tranquilidad, y ya con más calma se sirvió un colmado tazón de leche y un zumo para acompañar. Se dio cuenta con tristeza de que no quedaba ningún retazo de tarta, pero creyó que podría sobrevivir aquella mañana con tan solo sus magdalenas. Mañana sería un nuevo día, un nuevo día en el que podría estar puntual para comer lo que ella quisiese.

Se sentó en la mesa donde solía colocarse todas las mañanas junto a sus amigos, pero ninguno de ellos se encontraba allí en ese instante. Se preguntó si ya habían desayunado y no la habían avisado, pero su estómago rezongó con malicia, advirtiéndole de su primaria necesidad, mucho más importante que la posible traición de sus compañeros. Por eso, juntó sus dos manos mientras contemplaba, maravillada, su premio, para poder empezar a engullirlo segundos después. Alternaba el masticar con la televisión colgada en lo alto de una de las esquinas del comedor, que mostraba en ese momento las noticias matinales. Informaban sobre un suceso acontecido la pasada noche en Ciudad Azulona, la criminal banda llamada "Team Rocket" había atacado la ciudad sin previo aviso y con objetivo desconocido, causando graves daños en la localidad, pero ningún herido grave, por suerte. A sus amigos les gustaba ese sitio, justo esa mesa metálica porque podía verse perfectamente la pantalla desde ahí, al contrario que en otras áreas de la sala. Desinteresada, volvió a centrar su atención en las bruñidas y tostadas magdalenas, que la llamaban en un tono atrevido y atrayente.

Tan concentrada estaba en las víctimas que saciarían su hambre que no se dio cuenta de la entrada de otra persona en el comedor, su elección de comida y su avance, hasta que posó la bandeja delante de ella. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un muchacho moreno, de tono sureño, y corpulento que se sentaba tranquilamente en la silla frente a ella. Llevaba puesto una camiseta azul, y la rubia se dio cuenta, divertida, de que la vestía al revés, al igual que sus pantalones, mostrando orgullosos la etiqueta de fabricación. Decidió no advertir a su compañero de su error y seguir mofándose de él internamente un rato más.

—Buenos días —saludó el muchacho con su voz lenta, grave y leve, bostezando.

—Hola —le contestó la rubia, articulando trabajosamente debido a la insana cantidad de comida que residía en su boca, y que la impedía poder masticar con facilidad.

El moreno observó un rato el trabajoso intento de su amiga en intentar triturar una de las pobres magdalenas que había caído en sus fauces, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisilla se asomase por sus labios. Era una imagen cómica de ver que, al parecer, ella misma no se percataba de lo que hacía, concentrada en comer y no morir en el intento.

—Un día tu amor será tu perdición —dijo casualmente, bebiendo parte del contenido de su taza, que mostraba un simpático estampado de un Starmie.

—Jamás —tras conseguir tragar el gran pegote de comida, dijo esa palabra e inmediatamente engulló otra magdalena.

—Me preguntaba quién se había llevado todas las magdalenas, pero parece que he dado con la persona.

—¿En serio? —habló la rubia de nuevo con la boca llena—. Yo también me lo he preguntado cuando he llegado, ¡había tan pocas! No sé si voy a poder aguantar hasta la hora de comer con esto…

Miró con tristeza su casi vacía bandeja, y suspiró con pesar. El muchacho soltó una risilla.

—Vaya, sí que son pocas —le dio la razón a su amiga—. ¿Cuántas habrá, veinticinco?

—No lo sé, no las he contado —dijo inocentemente, para después comerse otra magdalena.

El moreno hizo amán de coger uno de los pobres dulces, pero fue detenido por un golpe en seco en el dorso de su gran mano. La retiró rápidamente, sobándosela mientras intentaba aliviar el picor que le había provocado el coscorrón.

—¡Ey! —exclamó la chica, visiblemente molesta—. ¿Es que quieres que me muera de hambre?

—Lo siento, Ann —se disculpó el muchacho, divertido—. No me había fijado en la gravedad de la situación.

—Ya te vale —contestó la rubia, ofendida, cogiendo otro dulce—. Con la poca comida que tengo, y encima después de la misión de ayer… ¡Llegamos al cuartel a las tres de la mañana! ¡Me perdí la cena, ¿sabes lo que es eso?!

El moreno, tras reír ante el dramatismo de la joven, centró ahora su atención en la televisión, y observó las noticias atentamente. La rubia notó eso entre bocado y bocado y, tras tragar su anterior víctima azucarada, su expresión de júbilo que adquiría cada vez que comía –sobre todo el desayuno- cambió de repente a una mirada entristecida y preocupada. Dejó su magdalena medio mordida en la bandeja y juntó sus manos bajo la mesa, ocultas. El muchacho notó su movimiento y volvió su vista a ella, cambiando su semblante a uno serio al ver el drástico cambio de su compañera.

—Zhang… —susurró la rubia—. ¿Crees… crees que Nico y Tina están bien?

Zhang observó intensamente a Ann durante unos instantes, hasta romper el contacto con ella cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

—No lo sé, Annastasia. Pero creo que ahora deberíamos preocuparnos por otras cosas.

Ann levantó la cabeza, extrañada, mostrándolo mediante su ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¿No te has enterado? —tras la negativa de la joven con su cabeza, haciendo que su dorado cabello ondulase al mismo ritmo que su movimiento, Zhang se acercó a ella doblándose encima de la mesa, y bajando aún más su grave tono de voz—. Dicen que Mathieu se ha hecho con el Team Rocket.

La rubia no podía hacer más que parpadear. No entendía las últimas palabras de su compañero.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo, extrañada, pero respetando el bajo volumen que había utilizado su acompañante—. ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible?

El joven miró a ambos lados del comedor, escaneando la sala en busca de alguien que pudiese estar prestándoles atención. Pero las pocas personas que ocupaban el lugar estaban centradas en su comida de manera mecánica, casi penosa, aunque la situación en la organización no podía infundirles otra cosa que no fuera tristeza, rabia o miedo, dependiendo de la persona. El regocijo solo lo llegaban a sentir pocos individuos no muy gratos.

—Dicen que Mathieu se ha deshecho por fin de Giovanni.

—¡¿Qué?! —tras su grito, Ann se tapó la boca rápidamente con ambas manos, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de Zhang. Pidió disculpas con la cabeza a quienes se habían girado, sobresaltados con su alarido, y volvieron de nuevo a su tarea sin darle mayor importancia al conocer el foco del griterío.

—Shh —el moreno posó su dedo índice de manera vertical sobre sus labios, y Ann asintió con la cabeza—. No sé los detalles, pero lo estaban diciendo esta mañana. En cuanto salí de mi cuarto, había dos cadetes hablando sobre eso. Dijeron que Mathieu había acabado con Giovanni y se había declarado líder del Team Rocket.

Hizo una pausa y volvió a beber de su taza de manera causal. Ann intentó volver a mordisquear su olvidada magdalena, pero las incompletas noticias habían conseguido mermar su hambre por completo.

—Señalaron una cita para hoy. Al parecer, Mathieu va a dar un discurso de autoproclamación esta tarde.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Y Giovanni?

Zhang se percató del miedo que mostraban los plateados ojos de su compañera, y adivinó sus pensamientos.

—No sé si es un asesinato, o simplemente se ha deshecho de él de alguna forma. Pero, siendo sincero, no creo que le haya matado.

—El jefe… —susurró Tina, mirando hacia abajo.

—No creo que él lo haya permitido.

—¿Y dejará que Mathieu usurpe el puesto de su padre así? —exclamó Ann con fuerza, dando un golpe en seco en la mesa. Zhang sopesó de nuevo el comedor, pero nadie parecía querer hacer caso a su conversación. Por primera vez, la reputación –bien ganada- de Annastasia como ruidosa, habladora y escandalosa les traía beneficios.

—No lo sé. El jefe ha estado muy pasivo últimamente. No sé que se le puede estar pasando por la cabeza —hizo una pausa—. Pero creo que está tramando algo. Si no, ¿por qué ha mandado fuera a Tina y Nico? ¿Y por qué les atacamos ayer?

—¿Por… Eli? —preguntó la rubia, ladeando la cabeza. El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que es algo más que eso.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un minuto. Escucharon el arrastre de una de las sillas por el suelo embaldosado, y uno de los ocupantes, vestido con el tradicional uniforme del Team Rocket –a diferencia de ellos-, salió casualmente por las puertas batientes.

—¿No has… hablado con él?

—Lo intenté anoche, mientras volvíamos a la base en el avión, pero no me contestó.

—Vaya…

—Espero que haga algo con todo esto —Zhang se cruzó de brazos, arrugando su frente y juntando sus cejas.

—¿Qué, exactamente? —tanteó, con curiosidad y precaución a la vez, entornando los ojos.

—No sabría decirte, pero no soy el único que lo espera. ¿Crees que a la gente de aquí le gusta Mathieu? Y que ahora sea su líder sin ninguna explicación…

—Normal —señaló la rubia, cruzándose de brazos también y adquiriendo una expresión enfadada, más típica de una niña pequeña, mientras inflaba sus mofletes—. Le daba una patada en el pijo trasero que tiene. Se podría atragantar con sus aires de grandeza.

El moreno no pudo evitar reírse levemente ante las palabras de su amiga y su expresión infantil. Aún no sabía cómo, pero su compañera podía conseguir sacarle una sonrisa aún en los peores momentos, y tan solo ella podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, volvió rápidamente a su expresión grave al volver al tema que dominaba la conversación.

—Aparte de eso, él no es quien debería sustituir a Giovanni.

—¿Hablas del jefe? —respondió Ann, alzando sus cejas en señal de sorpresa.

—Así es —asintió.

—Ya sabes que el jefe no está interesado en serlo —suspiró—. Pero no te voy a discutir que sería una pasada que lo fuese.

Zhang volvió a asentir, esta vez curvándose sus labios ligeramente en una sonrisa.

—Creo que a todos nos gustaría —continuó Ann—. Aunque, mejor que Mathieu… cualquiera.

—¿De verdad? —dijo en un tono burlesco, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Preferirías a Anguis antes que a Mathieu?

—Por favor, acabo de comer —Ann hizo un gesto de asco y negó tanto con la cabeza como con sus brazos, extendidos ante el moreno.

—Estoy preocupado, la verdad. No sé qué va a ser del Team Rocket ahora. Está claro que Mathieu callará a los soldados a base de miedo y amenazas, pero…

En ese momento, una alta figura entró en el comedor, e inmediatamente fijó la atención en la mesa ocupada por Ann y Zhang. La chica, al advertir su presencia, no pudo hacer más que levantarse con rapidez y saludar al individuo con estrepito, gritando y agitando su brazo en alto.

—¡BUENOS DÍAS, JEFE! —exclamó, alto y claro—. ¡Ven a desayunar! ¡Te he guardado magdalenas!

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

—¡Padre! ¡Padre, ¿te encuentras bien?!

Elizabeth llamaba a su supuesto progenitor mientras le sacudía levemente, intentando que reaccionase y abriese los ojos. Pudo notar que su respiración era débil y trabajosa, y las expresión de dolor que asomaba por el rostro de Giovanni no ayudaba a calmar la desesperación que rápidamente estaba dominando la razón de Elizabeth. Sus facciones angulosas se encontraban tensadas debido al padecimiento mostrado, y su pelo, normalmente arreglado prolijamente hacia atrás, se encontraba despeinado y sucio debido a la gran cantidad de polvo reinante en el aire del almacén, que lo hacía pesado y difícil de respirar. Cuando Tina se acercó con la linterna, pudo observar que vestía uno de sus típicos trajes negros, pero estaba rasgado por varias partes, de donde en ocasiones brotaban manchas resecas de sangre. Elizabeth se dio cuenta, con terror, que su padre estaba atado de pies y manos: una larga cuerda estaba enredada alrededor de su cuerpo, reteniendo sus brazos; mientras que otros fragmentos trenzados inmovilizaban por completo sus muñecas y sus tobillos. A pesar de las desesperadas llamadas de la chica, Giovanni no mostraba ningún indicio de que pudiese escuchar los reclamos de la persona que le sostenía. Tina pasó rápidamente la linterna a Nico, quien también se había acercado tras recobrarse de su estupefacción inicial y, sacando una pequeña navaja de su oscura mochila, cortó las cuerdas que retenían a Giovanni. La consecuencia inmediata a esto fue que su cuerpo se destensó al momento, cayendo mientras sus brazos caían a ambos lados, recobrando su posición habitual. Quedaba de manifiesto que las fuerzas de Giovanni mermaban cada vez más, y su respiración se hacía más complicada y sonora que antes.

—¡Padre! ¡Por favor, contéstame! —siguió gritando Eli, ya presa de la desesperación. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras seguía zarandeando a su padre, sin resultado.

—Está mal —sentenció Tina en un tono bajo y serio—. Hay que sacarle de aquí.

Nico asintió sin decir palabra y, entre los tres muchachos, consiguieron erguir a Giovanni. En ese momento abrió los ojos, pero de forma pausada y cansina. Tina alejó rápidamente el destello de su rostro al notar que le había deslumbrado con ella, pero estuvo iluminada el suficiente tiempo para que Elizabeth hubiese notado el cambio.

—¡Padre! —dejando todo el peso de su padre en los brazos de Tina y Nico, se acercó a él y posó sus dos manos en las mejillas de su angulosa cara—.

—Eli... zabeth… —intentó pronunciar, trabajosamente. Por cada sílaba que pronunciaba se atiesaba aún más su rostro, pero consiguió enfocar a Elizabeth en su mirada, y una sonrisa apareció de repente. Una sonrisa leve y camuflada por el dolor que expresaba pero que, a la vez, parecía calmar su sufrimiento—. ¿Eres… eres tú?

—Sí, sí, papá —Eli no pudo evitar que unas traicioneras lágrimas saliesen sin permiso, liberando toda la angustia que había vivido segundos antes, sustituyéndose por una inmensa calma al comprobar que su padre estaba bien, estaba consciente, la reconocía, la recordaba—. Soy yo, soy Elizabeth.

—Eli… —Giovanni hizo un esfuerzo en levantar su brazo hasta el rostro de su hija, pero se quedó a medio camino debido a que sus fuerzas no le permitían hacer más. Nico, atento a la conversación, le ayudó a posicionar su mano en la mejilla de Elizabeth, al igual que hacía ella con él—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Estás muy… guapa…

Tras ello, una tos retraía acabó abruptamente esa frase, provocando incluso que Giovanni se doblase en dos. Hubiese acabado de nuevo en el percudido suelo si no fuese porque Tina y Nico actuaron rápido, anticipándose a la situación y ejerciendo más fuerza sobre su agarre, sujetando prácticamente todo su peso.

—Elizabeth, ya tendréis tiempo de reuniros —dijo Tina con flaqueza debido al esfuerzo físico—. Ahora hay que sacarle de aquí, no puede respirar del polvo que hay en el aire.

Por fin, los tres chicos que habían estado observando la escena ensimismados consiguieron reaccionar. Brock fue el primero que, tras volver de nuevo al quinto almacén subterráneo del centro comercial de Ciudad Azulona, se acercó rápidamente a las dos Sombras y ayudó a soportar el peso del desfallecido Giovanni, y juntos le dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Misty fue la segunda, sujetando a Elizabeth por los hombros e intentando reconfortarla, aunque se dio cuenta que las lágrimas de su amiga eran de felicidad más que de tristeza. El último fue Gary, que se limitó a seguirles hasta la salida del edificio.

Ocuparon el ascensor y subieron de nuevo hasta la planta baja del centro comercial, y ahí se dirigieron a la salida. Un golpe de calor les dio la bienvenida al exterior, acompañado de un brillante resplandor producto del sol veraniego. Su vista, acostumbrada a la penumbra que les había acompañado durante, lo que parecía ser, algunas horas, sufrió ante tal luminosidad, pero intentaron adaptarse lo más rápido posible para seguir su tarea. En la explanada cementada, completamente desierta debido a su situación y al excesivo calor, Brock, Nico y Tina sentaron a Giovanni apoyando su espalda sobre el muro del edificio, en un lugar en el que aquel enorme inmueble proporcionaba una fresca y bien recibida sombra. Elizabeth se reunió con él en cuanto los chicos consiguieron acomodarle adecuadamente, arrodillándose junto a él y volviendo a posar sus manos en su rostro.

—Padre —le llamó.

Y, sorprendentemente, esta vez tan solo fue necesaria una llamada para que Giovanni reaccionase. Abrió los ojos y se centró inmediatamente en el rostro de su hija, provocando que otra sonrisa esporádica apareciese. Su respiración, aún un tanto trabajosa, se hacía cada vez más regular y menos sonora.

—Elizabeth… —dijo, suspirando, y de nuevo una hosca tos volvió a interrumpirle. Elizabeth se sobresaltó y su mirada se tornó nerviosa, dirigiéndose al instante hacia la persona que había posado una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tranquila —dijo Tina en un tono sosegado y apacible, mirando tiernamente a Eli—. Es bueno que expulse el polvo.

Tras las palabras de Tina, Giovanni dirigió su mirada hacia ella, sorprendido de encontrar más voces de las que no se había percatado antes. Tras reconocerla, su rostro adquirió un cierto estupor, provocando que el ceño fruncido que había dominado su rostro cambiase por primera vez, alzando sus gruesas cejas.

—Vosotros… —susurró con voz rasposa debido a la sequedad que le había provocado la polvareda del almacén. Nico, de nuevo atento a cada movimiento realizado por Giovanni, se percató de ese detalle y le ofreció su botella de agua.

—No se sorprenda tanto —dijo Tina cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a su tono de voz corriente, mientras Giovanni bebía ávidamente ayudado por su hija—. Ha sido su hijo quien le ha sacado de ese asqueroso sitio.

Giovanni, al oír estas palabras, se atragantó con el agua que bebía y comenzó a toser de nuevo.

—Papá, tranquilo —dijo Elizabeth, posando una mano sobre su espalda.

Tras detener su carraspera y aún con la cabeza gacha, Giovanni sonrió de nuevo.

—¿En serio? —dijo, con un cierto deje irónico.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? —preguntó Tina, ignorando la pregunta formulada anteriormente.

Misty, situada entre Brock y Gary, un poco más alejados del centro del la conversación, observaban atónitos aquel rencuentro entre, lo que parecía ser, conocidos. La líder de gimnasio no sabía que pensar o decir sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a escasos pasos delante. Giovanni, también conocido como el líder del Team Rocket, de quien había sido revelada su identidad hacía apenas unos años tras una operación a gran escala de los hombres G Pokémon, escuadrón compuesto por magnánimos entrenadores pokémon que luchaban en pos de la justicia y la paz, donde pertenecía incluso el campeón de la Liga Pokémon, Lance. Se reveló que Giovanni era la cabeza pensante, el pilar fundamental de toda la banda criminal, y se hubiese capturado en aquella ocasión de no ser porque se subestimó su fuerza y logró contener a los agentes policiales antes de que los hombres G Pokémon apareciesen. Sin embargo, desde ese mismo instante, su nombre y su foto habían estado impresos por toda la región y más allá de ella. Y ahora, uno de los criminales más buscados se encontraba frente a ellos, reunido con otros dos de los ladrones también más perseguidos. Y, a pesar de sopesar toda esa información en su mente, no pudo evitar que ciertos pensamientos banales sobresaliesen entre las ideas lógicas. Uno de ellos fue el detalle que percibió, juzgando que Elizabeth, su hija, no se parecía casi nada a él: Mientras que el color del cabello de la muchacha se asimilaba a un tono cobrizo oscuro, moreno, el de Giovanni era tan negro como el ébano, y el color de sus irises tampoco coincidían. Y otro detalle sin importancia es que era la primera vez que oía a Tina hablar tan respetuosamente a alguien, a pesar de no perder su característico estilo rudo y grosero.

—Me encerraron allí ayer por la noche —contestó el líder del Team Rocket, bajando la mirada al suelo.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, padre? —Elizabeth sujetó una de las manos de Giovanni y la estrechó con fuerza. Su mirada temblaba sin dejar de observar atentamente a su progenitor, aún bastante conmocionada y preocupada por su aspecto.

—Mathieu —dijo, suspirando.

—No. No puede ser —esta vez fue Nico el que parecía realmente perturbado ante tal revelación—. ¿Le ha… traicionado?

—Creo que está a la vista que no solo le ha traicionado, sino que ha intentado acabar con él —Tina se cruzó de brazos, y un profundo surco atravesó su frente. Parecía furiosa—. Estúpida víbora…

—Se ha hecho con el control del Team Rocket —añadió Giovanni. Al contrario que Tina, no parecía mostrar enfado o rabia, sino al contrario, parecía apesadumbrado y cabizbajo, quizás también debido a su delicado estado físico.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible, cómo lo ha hecho? —Nico temblaba de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de observar tampoco al exlíder del Team Rocket, al igual que Eli.

—Está claro que no lo ha hecho solo. Déjame que adivine, ¿Anguis y Benum le ayudaron? —dijo Tina, con una mezcla entre rabia e ironía que maquillaba su voz.

Giovanni solo se limitó a asentir, y desvió la mirada a sus piernas, estiradas sobre el frío asfalto gracias a la sombra. ¿Anguis, Benum, Mathieu? ¿Quiénes eran esos? Misty supuso que debían estar también dentro del Team Rocket, pero no podía entender al completo todo el complejo asunto. Comenzó a entrelazar información, troceada debido a la falta de conocimiento de la líder sobre el mundo criminal de la organización, pero por fin saltaba a la vista uno de los motivos por el cual el Team Rocket atacó la ciudad la pasada noche. Pero, aún así, miles de preguntas rondaban por su mente y sentía que faltaba información vital en aquel enorme y siniestro puzle.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse apartada y, al mismo tiempo, distante con respecto a su mejor amiga. Se estaba percatando de la cantidad de cosas que le había ocultado hasta ese momento, y la información que aún ocultaría, ajena a todos menos a ellos. Sentía impotencia al sentir cómo no había confiado en ella, y cómo se había enterado de todo por medio de presiones o vivencias no demasiado agradables.

—¿Tú eres Misty Waterflower?

Hubiese esperado oír la cantarina voz de Elizabeth, el tono sosegado de Brock o el nerviosismo de Nico expresado en palabras, pero no se imaginó que aquella voz emitiese su nombre. Levantó la vista lentamente temiendo encontrarse con lo que esperaba vez, pero no se equivocada. Había sido Giovanni quien había pronunciado su nombre con extraña certeza, como si supiese verdaderamente quién era ella y no tuviese una vaga idea por haberle visto en algún canal televisivo, o en la prensa. El exlíder del Team Rocket la miraba fijamente, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos turquesas, a pesar de la sorpresa que provocó en todo el grupo ante la revelación de su conocimiento hacia la líder de gimnasio.

Misty no pudo más que asentir, muda de asombro.

—¿Cómo…? —comenzó, pero se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían salido demasiado agudas y bajas. Carraspeó, intentando retomar la compostura y disimular su estupefacción—. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Me conoces?

Giovanni no contestó, y se limitó a seguir observándola con detenimiento. Cuando Misty comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente incómoda y molesta, el exlíder dirigió, casi imperceptiblemente, una mirada a Tina, la cual la pelirroja pudo notar debido a que tenía la misma atención puesta en él que la que ella recibía, percibiendo también la ligera negación con la cabeza por parte de Tina. Tras ello, Giovanni bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Eres la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, tu nombre es conocido por toda la región.

Aunque aquella afirmación no carecía de veracidad, le parecieron huecas y vacías, como si fuese una simple excusa para rectificar su súbito interés inicial. Sin embargo, aunque desconfiase de las palabras del exlíder y se sintiese perturbada por la negativa dada por Tina, intentando ocultársela a los demás presentes y parecía que lo había conseguido, ya que nadie dirigió su mirada hacia la Sombra; Misty no se atrevía a intentar sonsacar algo más a Giovanni. Aparte que, aunque no tuviese miedo, sí llegaba a sentir un cierto nerviosismo en su presencia, y no le parecía buen momento para conversar con él. Era cierto que había dejado de toser y respiraba con más facilidad, pero su estado era deplorable: el sudor corría sin pudor por su frente y rostro, además del pésimo estado de su ropa y su cabello, y la dificultad al respirar no ayudaba a mejorar su aspecto.

—Disculpad, pero… —fue Brock quien habló esta vez, mirando estupefacto a los cuatro presentes delante de él—. ¿Quién es ese tal Mathieu?

—Mathieu es uno de los comandantes del Team Rocket. O lo era —dijo Tina, y de nuevo su semblante fiero volvió a hacer acto de presencia en sus facciones—. Al parecer esa vil rata ha usurpado un puesto que no le pertenece.

—¿Ha sido él quien atacó la ciudad ayer? —Brock parecía más asertivo que al principio, y preguntaba con más interés.

—Supongo —Tina se cruzó de brazos—.

—¿Y por qué? Es decir, si quería deshacerse de Giovanni, sin ánimo de ofender —Brock no tardó en rectificar, dirigiendo una mirada de perdón a la vez que levantó una mano hacia el desfallecido exlíder del Team Rocket, quien desechó su disculpa con un gesto—. ¿No hubiese sido mejor que le hubiesen encerrado aquí y ya está, sin que nadie se diese cuenta?

—Sí, señor Brock, eso sería lo más sensato, pero… —Nico miró hacia el suelo con pesar.

—Pero es cruel, le gusta hacer daño a la gente —le interrumpió Tina—. Seguramente aprovechó la oportunidad para sentir su liderazgo.

—Es despiadado —coincidió Nico con ella con voz queda, aún con la vista gacha. Elizabeth también asintió levemente.

—Pero esto es solo culpa tuya —Tina señaló con un dedo acusador a Giovanni—. Si le hubieses echado de allí a su tiempo, sí tú…

Tina no continuó, y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Misty se extrañó ante tal gesto. Parecía indecisa de continuar con su inculpación, bajando el brazo y cerrando los puños fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de aquella explanada, mientras que todos la observaban expectantes, a la espera de que continuase con su oración.

—¿Y crees que hubiese sido buena idea echarle? No iba a resultar tan sencillo, su ambición era demasiado fuerte —Giovanni cerró los ojos y trató de erguirse un poco más, sin resultado, mientras tensaba su rostro en una mueca de dolor—. Además, él no quiere ser mi sustituto. Estaba claro que Mathieu no iba a esperar.

—¿Él? —intervino Gary por primera vez en la conversación. Se mostraba muy serio y distante, incluso llegando a retroceder algunos pasos atrás de donde inicialmente se encontraba.

—Mi hijo —Giovanni miró hacia su interlocutor y sonrió ligeramente de lado, pareciéndose más a una mueca debido a la tensión reinante en sus facciones—.

—¿Y por qué él no quiere sustituirle? —preguntó Brock, curioso.

—Porque me odia. Tanto a mí como al Team Rocket.

Todos se sorprendieron tras la revelación hecha del líder del Team Rocket pero, más por el contenido de su declaración, lo que verdaderamente les llamó la atención fue el tono que utilizó para manifestarlo, un tono algo triste y desalentado a la par que irónico –manifestado de nuevo en una sonrisa ladeada algo deformada-, al igual que el contexto personal que encerraban aquellas palabras. Misty no supo explicar por qué, pero no quería haber escuchado las palabras del exlíder. Le parecía algo tan profundo que, comparando con la poca información que conocía sobre él, era algo fuera de su entendimiento y no quería juzgarlo sin saber todo lo que acontecía tras aquellas palabras y tras el cambio de Giovanni. Sin embargo, Gary no pensó lo mismo que la pelirroja, y tan solo se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba entre sarcástica y inquiridoramente a Giovanni, aún sentado en el suelo.

—En cualquier caso —Tina hizo un gesto con la mano rápidamente, intentando cambiar de tema—, tenemos que sacarle de aquí.

Estaba vez estaba refiriéndose exclusivamente a Eli, quien levantó la vista hacia ella y asintió, de acuerdo a su decisión.

—Pero, ¿a dónde? —preguntó Nico. Un tono preocupado pincelaba su voz—. ¿Al Centro Pokémon?

—No podemos llevarle ahí, ¿cómo se te ocurre? —Tina miró acusadoramente a Nico, regañándole por su desacierto—. Le conoce toda la región tras lo que pasó, ya sabes. Si le llevamos a un sitio público le estamos sirviendo en bandeja, y más con el pestilente Brand cerca.

—Es cierto… —dijo Elizabeth casi de forma inaudible—.

Todos sopesaron las distintas oportunidades que tenían, que no eran muchas, mientras los otros tres casi extraños en su entorno los volvían a observar desde la distancia. Tina analizó cada una de sus oportunidades pero, como había señalado hacía apenas unos segundos, sus intentos de fuga imperceptibles se veían amenazados por la presencia policial, que tomaba toda la ciudad, y eso incluía sus límites. Aparte, había que considerar el delicado estado de Giovanni, quien no podría desplazarse por mucho tiempo ni mucha distancia. Y tampoco podrían escapar por el aire, porque seguramente la vía aérea también estaría muy controlada.

—¡Tengo una idea! —Nico interrumpió los pensamientos de Tina bruscamente, la cual no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco ante el inesperado entusiasmo del chico—. ¿Por qué no le llevamos con Vin?

Tina observó fijamente a Nico con interés, mientras estudiaba sus palabras. A pesar de su primer impulso de desechar su idea rápidamente y volver a reprimirle por sus disparatadas ideas, se dio cuenta de que no era tan descabellado como aparentaba. Vin se escondía en un viejo antro en alguna parte de Kanto, del que muy pocos conocían y aún menos como se accedía a él pero, sin embargo, la entrada a su moderno y electrónico cuchitril quedaba más cerca de lo que se podían imaginar.

—La Ruta 7… está al salir de Azulona, ¿verdad?

—¡Así es! —respondió Nico con los ojos brillantes al percatarse que su amiga estaba reconsiderando su ocurrencia—. Está muy cerca de aquí y podremos llegar con relativa facilidad. Después solo habría que entrar y estaremos allí en un pispás. Además, seguro que Vin puede ayudar al señor Giovanni. ¿Qué opinas tú, Eli?

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió la muchacha con gravedad—. Misty, Brock, ¿querríais… acompañarme? Sé que esta situación debe ser… espantosa para vosotros, pero…

—Para nada —le interrumpió Brock con una gran sonrisa afable—. Sé lo que es tener que ayudar a un padre. Os echaremos una mano, ¿verdad Mist?

Misty volvió su mirada hacia su amigo situado su lado, y esta vez sonriendo a la líder. En ese momento, Misty comprendió las palabras y el altruista y bien intencionado propósito de ayudar a la pequeña Elizabeth, y decidió dejar de lado sus sentimientos negativos y ayudar a su amiga, así que asintió con convicción al doctor pokémon y sonrió de vuelta a Eli. La muchacha no pudo evitar que su visión se tornase borrosa y vidriosa debido a la presencia de lágrimas no intencionadas, que distaban mucho de ser de tristeza o vergüenza, sino que eran reflejo de la alegría que sentía al tener tan buenos amigos. Nico y Tina, al observar a la pequeña Elizabeth tratar de no sucumbir al llanto frotándose los ojos, sonrieron también tiernamente; y su padre le acarició lentamente los cabellos, tratando de reconfortarla.

—Gracias… —fue lo único que susurró Giovanni, y que volvió a sorprender enormemente a Misty.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Caminaban lentamente por el estrecho camino que atravesaba la Ruta 7, el paso entre ciudades más corto de todo Kanto. Habían conseguido salir de la ciudad mucho más fácilmente de lo que esperaban. Se habían dirigido lentamente hacia la salida de Azulona sin ser vistos y, por tanto, detenidos por ningún agente de policía o algún ciudadano curioso, a pesar de la lentitud de su avance. Giovanni caminaba a duras penas por el sendero, apoyado tanto en Elizabeth como en Tina, quienes le ayudaban a avanzar. Las gotas de sudor caían limpiamente sobre el rostro del exlíder del Team Rocket, quien movía sus extremidades con gran esfuerzo al mismo tiempo que se agarraba su desvalijada chaqueta negra, por encima del sitio donde su corazón palpitaba rápidamente debido al esfuerzo físico. Nico abría la marcha, indicándoles el camino que debían seguir. A pesar de que era un carretera recta y perfectamente visible a la luz del radiante día que les acompañaba, Nico se mostraba serio y al mismo tiempo entusiasmado por su liderazgo, por lo que Misty decidió observarle con genuina gracia desde un poco más atrás. Caminaba junto a Brock, entre el convaleciente Giovanni y el entusiasta Nico, sumida un tanto en sus pensamientos. Había dejado de lado sus pésimas emociones sobre Elizabeth para ayudarla, pero no podía evitar que las palabras y los gestos de Giovanni la sobrecogiesen de esa manera. Al ser el cabeza del Team Rocket –o, al menos, lo era hasta hace poco-, había adquirido fama, y bien merecida, de ser una persona ruin y despreciable, quien trataba tanto a pokémon y a personas como simples medios para conseguir fortuna y poder, sin distinción. Y aquel vil villano que se había imaginado Misty cada vez que salía una noticia relacionado con su identidad, se había visto afectado al admitir el odio que le profesaba su hijo. Su hijo, quien debiese ser el propio hermano de Elizabeth, y la Sombra que le había rescatado en el edificio de Azulona justo ayer. Intentaba no pensar mucho en ello debido a la poca información de la que disponía, tanto del hombre que caminaba detrás suya como de su familia, que recientemente había salido a la luz. Había muchas incógnitas y quería desvelar cada una de ellas, así como el súbito interés que había mostrado Giovanni y la negativa de Tina, pero no se atrevía aún a cuestionar nada. Aunque, por otra parte, tampoco se atrevía a afirmar con convicción que Giovanni se sintiese verdaderamente afligido por ello, porque bien podía ser una trampa, justo lo que Gary manifestó antes de su separación. Gary se había presentado voluntario para ir a avisar a los demás al Centro Pokémon y traerlos ante el sitio que Nico había indicado, mientras que ellos se adelantarían para poder ayudar lo más pronto posible al cada vez más agotado Giovanni.

—Psst —Brock llamó la atención de Nico al mismo tiempo que sacó a Misty de sus cavilaciones internas. El muchacho miró hacia atrás, sobresaltado, aunque tan solo estuviesen ellos cinco en toda la explanada de la Ruta 7—. Nico, ¿nos podrías explicar de qué va todo esto?

Nico disminuyó la velocidad de su paso para que los otros dos chicos pudiesen alcanzarles, y acabó en medio de los dos.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor Brock? —a pesar de actuar con naturalidad, Misty notó que Nico bajo el tono de voz, que probablemente no resultase audible a los que caminaban varios pasos tras ellos.

Brock tan solo señaló hacia atrás con su pulgar como respuesta a su pregunta.

—Oh, bueno… realmente yo tampoco se gran cosa sobre ello…

—¿Sabías que el padre de Elizabeth era Giovanni, el jefe del Team Rocket? —preguntó Brock con gesto serio. Para quien no le conociese podría dar la sensación de que se encontraba enfadado, pero Misty conocía a la perfección a su amigo, por lo que se fijó en que mostraba una profunda curiosidad por este asunto.

—Sí —Nico acompañó su afirmación con un asentimiento—.

—¿Y ella también está metida en la organización?

—¡Oh, no, por supuesto que no! —Nico volvió a respaldar sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza y de manos, esta vez en señal de absoluta negación.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —cuestionó Brock con las cejas en alto, desconcertado.

—Eli… por favor, no juzguéis a la señorita Elizabeth por su familia, ella no tiene nada que ver —suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse—. El jefe no ha dejado nunca a Elizabeth implicarse en el Team Rocket, y el señor Giovanni tampoco mostraba interés en que la señorita se uniese. Ella es demasiado buena para eso…

—Vuestro jefe es su hermano, ¿no es así?

—Sí, así es. Él siempre ha sido muy protector con la señorita, sobre todo respecto al Team Rocket. No quiere que ella acabe trenzada en todos los asuntos turbios, y el señor Giovanni lo acepta, e incluso está de acuerdo con él.

Brock colocó una de sus manos en su barbilla de forma reflexiva.

—¿Y por qué su hijo le odia? —preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—Oh, verá, porque… —Misty notó que Nico adquiría más nerviosismo del habitual, comenzando a frotarse las manos—. El jefe no… está de acuerdo con, bueno… el Team Rocket en general.

Ambos chicos observaron sorprendidos a Nico, pero Misty cambió su estado rápidamente a uno más alterado. Sentía como su sangre comenzaba a avivarse dentro de ella.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces por qué está allí? —dijo, molesta. Aquella afirmación le había fastidiado, ya que no entendía por qué alguien que no apoyase las acciones criminales del Team Rocket –como debía ser- participase activamente en ella, e incluso siendo comandante y total responsable de la mayoría de ellas. Tras ello, su enfado se acrecentó aún más.

—Nadie lo sabe —aquella afirmación hizo que Misty desciñese su ceño y alzarse las cejas—. Nadie conoce los motivos por los que el jefe está en el Team Rocket, ni siquiera la señorita Eli. Hay quien dice que tiene una especie de contrato, pero… no puedo hablar por el jefe, jamás se me ocurriría. Sé que tiene sus motivos.

Misty advirtió que, cada vez que Nico mencionaba o hablaba sobre su jefe, su tono de voz adquiría fuerza y firmeza, a diferencia de su usual tono alterado. El muchacho interrumpió la conversación guiándoles por el camino, que se bifurcaba de pronto en dos: el más ancho que habían estado siguiendo todo este tiempo se dirigía hacia las puertas de Ciudad Azafrán, donde podían apreciarse sus enormes rascacielos desde su posición y, hacia la derecha, un pequeño camino de tierra hacía aparición de improvisto y desaparecía tras una mata de hierba verde oscura y brillante debido a la incisión de la luz solar en ella. Nico se disponía a penetrar en ella cuando Brock se paró de pronto y se giró hacia atrás, observando a sus otros tres acompañantes, y pudo comprobar que ahora no era solo Giovanni el que se encontraba exhausto, sino también Elizabeth había caído en un estado similar debido al cansancio y al pavoroso calor veraniego que les azotaba sin piedad alguna.

Brock, sintiéndose culpable por haber estado cavilando cosas banales en vez de intentar ayudar en todo lo posible, sacó una pokéball de su mochila y liberó a su fiel compañera.

" _¡Chansey!"_ Una saludable Chansey apareció delante de él, saludándole con su pequeña manita rosada, mientras que la otra sujetaba el gran huevo que cargaba en su saquito abdominal. Brock correspondió a su alegre saludo acariciándole cariñosamente su curvaba cabeza, y le señaló a las tres personas que avanzaban penosamente hacia ellos. Chansey, entendiendo al instante, salió corriendo en pos de ayudar a todo enfermo que necesitase atención, como toda enfermera que se precie debiese hacer.

—Happiny ha evolucionado —señaló Misty, contenta al observar tal felicidad y entusiasmo por parte de su pokémon.

—Sí. Ya sabes, todo doctor pokémon que se precie debe tener un Chansey a su lado —Brock se rascó la nariz con su dedo índice, orgulloso de su compañera, quien había permanecido junto a él durante sus estudios de medicina.

Chansey dio una palmada en el brazo de Elizabeth y le sonrió. Cuando la chica comprendió sus intenciones y se apartó, Chansey ocupó su lugar, y Giovanni se aferró rápidamente a ella para no caer. Así, con la ayuda del pokémon y Tina, quien no se notaba abatida ni afectada por el calor o el cansancio, continuó el camino. Nico también continuó su paso a través de la hierba alta, hasta llegar a las puertas de un pequeño edificio, más parecido a una caseta de cemento, que yacía en medio de aquel prado de altos pastos.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Misty, sorprendida ante tal aparición.

—Sí —asintió Nico con una sonrisa autosuficiente al haber desarrollado con éxito su plan.

Misty se acercó a la puerta de aquella pequeña caseta y leyó un cartel pegado a su madera, que citaba:

" _Recientemente, algunos entrenadores de conducta incívica han estado luchando en la Vía Subterránea. Tras numerosas quejas de los vecinos, la Vía Subterránea ha sido cerrada indefinidamente._

 _Policía de Ciudad Azulona"._

A pesar de hacer alusión a hechos actuales, el cartel se encontraba en pésimo estado, mellado por el imparable paso del tiempo. Misty se extrañó al acabar de leer el mensaje. Si bien era cierto que el cartel parecía haber sido puesto años atrás y estaba firmado por la policía, no entendía bien la razón por la que Nico quería entrar justo allí.

Cuando Giovanni con sus dos ayudantes llegaron hasta ellos, Nico tocó tres veces la puerta con un ritmo marcado y propio. Tras ello, se apartó ligeramente de ella y esperó junto a los demás. Tina, quien comenzaba a impacientarse y lo manifestaba con un constante repiqueteo de su pie, avanzó hacia la puerta con una gran zancada y comenzó a golpear la puerta con violencia.

—¡Vin! ¡VIN! ¡Ábrenos ahora mismo! —gritaba al mismo tiempo que golpeaba, alzando la voz para que sus palabras se oyesen por encima del ruido.

—¡Tina! —Nico recriminó la actitud de su compañera, pero no hizo amán por detenerla. Era demasiado precavido para poner en peligro su vida sin motivo alguno.

De pronto, un estruendo sacudió el edificio, y no fue provocado por los fuertes golpes de Tina. Esta se sorprendió y se apartó rápidamente de la puerta, al igual que todos. De pronto, una cámara salió por encima de uno de los descuidados y bullidos matorrales que rodeaban la cochambrosa caseta y les observó con su mira cristalina. Tras un momento, un micrófono hizo acto de presencia al lado de la cámara.

—Identificación —dijo una voz metálica y fría a través de la megafonía.

—Abre o te mato —contestó Tina, inclinándose en frente de la cámara.

—¡Tú! —aquella voz mecánica pasó de pronto a una aguda y chillona, característica de una persona—. ¡Fuera de aquí, déjame en paz!

—¡Vin! —esta vez fue Nico quien le llamó, apartando ligeramente a Tina para ser también visible por el dispositivo—. ¡Vin, necesitamos ayuda!

—¿Nico? —al reconocer al muchacho de ojos dorados, su tono de voz bajó de intensidad, pero no dejó de ser aguda y escandalosa—. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

—No solo estamos nosotros dos aquí, la señorita Elizabeth y el señor Giovanni también están aquí. Necesitamos atender al señor Giovanni, está herido.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —Misty no pudo evitar exaltarse ante la rápida negativa de la voz, con la que contaba con su apoyo inmediato. Sin embargo, Tina y Nico no parecían afectados—. Ya sé todo lo que ha pasado en el Team Rocket (para no saberlo, si soy un genio informático), así que no voy a ayudaros en nada, no quiero meterme en problemas, no, ya está decidido, lo siento, chicos.

Tina y Nico se miraron un instante y se sonrieron mutuamente.

—¿A qué no sabes quién nos ha mandado aquí? —dejó caer Tina casualmente, colocando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

Justo cuando la cámara y el micrófono comenzaban a descender de nuevo, se pararon al mismo tiempo en el que Tina decía aquellas palabras. Volvieron a subir y se dirigieron ambas hacia el rostro de la peligranate.

—¿Quién? —emitió el altavoz. Ahora aquella extraña voz se notaba interesada.

—¿Ah, no lo sabes? Vaya, vaya… estás perdiendo facultades, Vin.

—¡De eso nada! —chilló la voz—. ¡Estás mintiendo!

—No —Tina sonrió con malicia.

—Es cierto —Nico también sonrió, más inocentemente—. Ha sido el jefe quien nos ha enviado aquí.

Hubo un momento en silencio, tan solo perturbado por el sonido de los aparatos eléctricos mientras la energía fluía a través de ellos. Tras un momento, una tos se oyó a través de la megafonía, y Tina vislumbró la oportunidad que tenía.

—No irás a desobedecer al jefe, ¿verdad? —añadió Tina, socarronamente.

Elizabeth se acercó hacia sus dos amigos y miró fijamente a la lente.

—Por favor, señor, necesitamos su ayuda...

Un suspiro fue audible, diseminado debido a la cercanía que tendría el hablante junto al micrófono.

—Agh, de acuerdo. Pero como me meta en líos lo pagareis, tanto vuestro jefecito como vosotros. Sobre todo el chulo ese, me tiene hasta las narices ya.

Tras aquellos regaños y blasfemos al aire, la puerta se abrió con un sonido metálico y se dejó entrever su oscuro interior, hasta que fue iluminado por las luces del techo, quienes se encendieron de pronto. Una corriente fría les golpeó, aligerando momentáneamente el ambiente caluroso que les impregnaban. Tina y Nico sonrieron, satisfechos.

—Es un buen hombre en el fondo, pero de cada vez es más gruñón —informó Nico a Misty y a Brock, girándose levemente para verlos mientras que los demás entraban en el pasadizo.

Bajando unas ruinosas y sucias escaleras, llegaron hasta un largo pasillo subterráneo lamentablemente iluminado. Tan solo unos sucios fosforescentes colgados en el techo de manera irregular les alumbraban a ratos el paso por aquel húmedo túnel. Anduvieron indefinidamente a través de él, guiados por Nico de nuevo. Misty comenzaba a impacientarse cuando el muchacho se paró de pronto y se giró hacia la derecha, donde un pasillo mucho más estrecho avanzaba en la más cerrada oscuridad. Al contrario que el camino principal que habían seguido, allí ni siquiera un triste foco alumbraba el empapado recoveco, por lo que incitaba a no entrar en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, y para desagrado de la líder de gimnasio, Nico entró a paso ligero hasta allí, con la única diferencia que se paró de nuevo casi a su entrada. Allí alzó su mano hacia la pared y, sorprendentemente, pudo escucharse el eco del chirrido de las oxidadas bisagras al girar, desplazando una enorme puerta de metal perfectamente oculta tras la capa negruzca de aquel callejón. Nico les sonrió y les hizo una seña con la mano para que entrasen.

Misty no pudo evitar entrar recelosa en aquel lugar, pero se quedó sorprendida ante la imagen que tenía delante. En comparación con la lúgubre visión que les había acompañado a lo largo del túnel subterráneo y, a pesar de la modosidad que emanaba, aquel saloncito en el que había entrado era confortable y acogedor. No era muy grande en extensión, y algunos viejos sofás y mesas que habían dispuestas alrededor de él disminuían aún más el espacio, pero le daban un toque hospitalario a la sala. Era completamente sobria, sin rastro de elementos decorativos. Tan solo se exponían los muebles necesarios, notándose en sus cubiertas el uso que les habían dado, pero seguían irguiéndose altivamente a pesar de su antiguo –pero robusto- estado. Chansey y Tina sentaron a Giovanni en uno de esos sillones y, mientras Brock y Elizabeth se acercaron a colaborar con Chansey en sus cuidados, Tina y Nico se internaron por la única salida del salón, exceptuando el gran portón metálico que daba al subterráneo, ahora cerrado. Movida por una exaltada curiosidad, no pudo evitar seguir a las dos Sombras lentamente, sin querer resultar maleducada ante su antipático anfitrión. Y la sala a la que llegó no podía ser más diferente de la que acababa de venir. Una gran habitación oscura la recibió, tan solo iluminada por las múltiples pantallas dispuestas alrededor de la estancia, cada cual más grande y luminosa que la anterior. Pudo comprobar que, tanto techo como suelos y paredes eran de metal, al contrario del suelo de madera del anterior salón, y millones de cables atravesaban los muros y el suelo, también cada cual más grande, hasta llegar al incluso a la situación de que algunas esquinas de la habitación quedaban inalcanzables debido a la ingente cantidad de cableado amontonado. Sopesó el resto del espacio, encontrando varios escritorios que parecían también metálicos dispuestos allí y allá, sin orden alguno, donde teclados, pantallas y tazas de café se amontonaban encima de su repisa. Y se fijó en una en especial, la más grande y centrada de toda la estancia. Allí, una figura se podía percibir delante de una pantalla, donde gran cantidad de números y letras aparecían y desaparecían casi al instante, en múltiples lados del cristal, superponiéndose unos encima de otros. En un momento dado, la figura se irguió de pronto y se giró completamente hacia Misty, quien no pudo evitar emitir un respingo y dar un paso atrás, tropezando con uno de los interminables cables que rodeaban la sala y perdiendo el equilibrio. Se agarró en lo primero que vio y, aunque consiguió retomar la compostura, una enorme pila de discos que no había vislumbrado antes se vino abajo, causando un gran revuelo. Con vergüenza, volvió a mirar a la persona allí sentada, que seguía observándola sin haber cambiado su postura.

—¡Lo siento! —se excusó, bajando la cabeza.

La líder vio cómo el aludido se llevó una de las manos a su rostro y, por un ligero brillo en él, pudo suponer que portaba gafas. Se dio la vuelta y fijó su vista de nuevo en la pantalla, mientras volvía a teclear frenéticamente.

—Esos dos me dijeron que estaban solo ellos, bah —reconoció aquella voz como la misma aguda y escandalosa que escuchó en el exterior de la Ruta 7 a través del micrófono, aunque el aparato había reducido en gran medida su excesiva y molesta voz de soprano—. Me traen al exlíder del Team Rocket y a una líder de gimnasio, ¡hay que ver! ¡¿Es que quieren que se me tiren encima?! Y encima ese mocoso hormonado… seguro que todo esto ha sido culpa suya, ¡seguro! Siempre anda liando todo por allí, ¡me tiene explotado! Vin ayúdame con esto, Vin hazme lo otro… ¡Ya está, dimito!

—Eso dijiste hace dos minutos —dijo Tina, quien estaba al lado de él, tan oculta por las sombras que Misty no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese mismo momento.

—¡Pues dimito dos veces!

—Si en el fondo nos quieres —por su tono de voz, la líder pudo advertir que Tina se burlaba abiertamente del informático.

—Sí, sobre todo a ti… —le contestó este a regañadientes.

—Tina, encontré el botiquín.

Nico alzó el maletín de primeros auxilios para que fuese visible gracias a la luz de los monitores y acompañado por Tina, se dirigió hacia el salón, no sin antes saludar con alegría a la líder al pasar junto a ella. Misty se encontraba incómoda en esa sala, pero tampoco le hacía gracia volver y reunirse de nuevo con el convaleciente Giovanni y los demás. Por ello se quedó en esa misma posición, observando una de las pantallas atentamente, que mostraba una secuencia de números incomprensible para ella.

—Tú, niña —su llamado la volvió a sobresaltar, aunque esta vez no se movió de su sitio para evitar tropezarse de nuevo—. ¿Conseguiste pagar la deuda de tu gimnasio?

La líder no pudo evitar parpadear con asombro ante tal pregunta. Aún no había conseguido apreciar el rostro de su interlocutor pero, sin embargo, él estaba hablando sobre uno de los temas más controvertidos y duros que había vivido a lo largo de su vida, el casi colapso del trabajo de toda una vida como líder de gimnasio, y la pérdida del único patrimonio familiar que le quedaba.

—¿Cómo…? —empezó a preguntar, pero no sabía cómo vocalizar su estupor—. ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

—¿Cómo no lo voy a saber? Bah —aquella contestación parecía dirigida más a sí mismo que a la líder, pero esta siguió escuchando atentamente—. Yo sé todo lo que pasa en el mundo, y la quiebra de tu gimnasio no fue un suceso que pasó desapercibido, que digamos. ¡Diablos!

Una ventana roja apareció de pronto en su monitor, y comenzó a maldecir a todo aquel que conocía mientras tecleaba furiosamente, hasta que desapareció. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, que se desplazó hacia atrás debido a las ruedas ancladas en sus patas, y bebió el contenido de una taza que tenía al lado.

—¿Entonces usted… conoce todo lo que pasa?

—Sí, claro. ¡Para algo soy un experto informático, un incomprendido para la sociedad, un pobre explotado por un niñato impetuoso que-

—¿Y sobre todas las personas? —le cortó Misty, evitando que Vin se fuese por las ramas –de nuevo- en sus quejas y lamentos.

—A tanto no llego, niña. Pero lo que no sé lo puedo buscar. ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? No creo que tengas simple curiosidad.

—¿Podría pedirle un favor?

Misty no se esperaba un "sí" de su parte, pero no pudo evitar formular aquella pregunta que había aparecido de repente en su mente y parecía querer salir a toda costa de ella. El informático retornó a su escritorio y volvió a su tarea de aporrear teclas. Bufó con gran algarabía.

—¡Lo que hay que escuchar! En fin, al menos me lo has pedido amablemente, al contario de ciertas personas que conozco… —hizo una pausa, que Misty tomó como buena señal—. Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

—Quería que buscases información sobre una persona —dijo Misty a borbotones, antes de que el informático cambiase de opinión.

—¿Reciente o antigua? —preguntó a su vez Vin, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

—Lo más reciente que puedas.

—Vale, pues dime su nombre. ¡Y acércate! Es incómodo gritar para hablar contigo.

Y para Misty también era incómodo oír su voz tan clara, fuerte y aguda, por lo que decidió hacer caso al informático. Avanzó lentamente, intentando no tropezarse. Vin, al darse cuenta de ello, suspiró de cansancio y encendió una pequeña lamparita que descansaba al lado del monitor, por lo que iluminó un poco aquella opaca habitación. Misty agradeció el gesto y avanzó más rápidamente. Cuando llegó al lado del informático, pudo comprobar el aspecto físico del mismo: su pelo, blanco y canoso, crecía en masa y era un completo caos y desorden, acorde al estado de la sala en general. No parecía ni muy joven ni muy mayor, pero varias arrugas le cruzaban el rostro. Sus ojos, negros e inquietos, se veían magnificados por sus enormes gafas redondas, que hacían de sus ojos casi dos ventanas oscuras.

—¿Nombre? ¡¿Cómo quieres que busque información sobre alguien si no conozco quién es?! —se quejó, molesto.

—Ash Ketchum —dijo Misty rápidamente.

Vin la observó un momento por el rabillo del ojo, y se puso manos a la obra. Tecleando el nombre del muchacho, Vin navegó a través de páginas web –lo poco que pudo reconocer Misty de aquel bullicio de información que aparecía en pantalla-, base de datos y muchas reservas de información más. Tras un rato, dejó descansar al teclado y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo.

—No hay mucho sobre él. Al parecer participó en varias ligas desde los diez hasta los catorce, pero desde allí se pierde la pista. En la base de datos sale como inactivo indefinido, pero nada más.

—¿Cómo que inactivo? ¿No pone nada más? —preguntó Misty, comenzando a alterarse.

—¿Qué quieres que ponga? —preguntó Vin, fastidiado ante el tono utilizado por la líder.

—Que está desaparecido —añadió la pelirroja como algo obvio para ella, pero sorprendentemente no para el informático.

—Aquí no pone nada —Vin volvió a buscar en el ordenador—. He buscado en la base de datos de la policía y la Liga y no pone nada en su ficha de entrenador. Sale que está inactivo, pero no desaparecido.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Misty se llevó una mano a su frente, conmocionada y angustiada por la situación.

—Fácil: si no se pone denuncia, no se hace registro de desaparición.

—¡¿Cómo no va a haber denuncia?! ¡Su hijo desapareció! ¡Creí que había pedido ayuda a la policía, ella me lo dijo! —la líder no pudo evitar gritar al informático con engañoso enfado, que en realidad mostraba el más grande de los desconciertos y miedos.

—¡Eh, no me grites, yo no sé nada sobre eso! —le contestó en el mismo tono—.

Misty se apoyó en el escritorio de Vin, y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, en un vano intento por tranquilizarse y pensar con serenidad. ¿Cómo era posible que Ash no saliese como desaparecido en el registro policial? Cuando Delia le había llamado desamparada poniéndole al corriente de la situación de su hijo, le afirmó una y otra vez que la policía ya estaba buscándole, sin resultado o pista alguna. Sin embargo, si aquella denuncia no constaba en el registro, entonces…

—No hay ningún error. Además, las denuncias por desaparición se encuentran fácilmente, ya que la policía los cuelga en su página web para poder informar a la gente por si los ha visto. Si no está allí, es que no está registrado como ausente en la sociedad —añadió Vin, esta vez algo más tranquilo al ver el estado de la muchacha.

La cabeza de Misty seguía siendo un gran remolino a pesar de su vano intento por calmarse a sí misma. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su amigo no estaba siendo buscado por la policía? Y todo ello apuntaba a una única persona, una persona que había estado comportándose de manera extraña desde la llegada de las Sombras a su propia casa. O no… había estado obrando anómalamente desde la desaparición de su hijo. A pesar de llorar tanto por su desaparición, no había hecho amán de buscarle, de intentar averiguar algo sobre su paradero o situación, ni siquiera había avisado a la policía sobre ello…

¿Qué estaba ocultando Delia Ketchum?

Millones y millones de preguntas se aglutinaban en su interior de forma implacable e imparable. Los meros datos que tenía sobre la condición de su mejor amigo durante este tiempo volvían a su mente: el comportamiento distante de Delia, la casi indiferencia del profesor Oak en todo este asunto… incluso las palabras de Gary zumbaban al fondo, relacionando la repentina desaparición de Ash con las Sombras de Kanto. Pero su conciencia estaba tan saturada en ese momento que se lo replanteaba seriamente. ¿Y si, verdaderamente, Ash tuviese algo que ver con las Sombras y, por consiguiente, con el Team Rocket? Desechó la idea de inmediato. Su gran amigo de su infancia era demasiado justo y leal para relacionarse con tal vil organización criminal. Pero, por fin, su mente se aclaró para dar paso a una vehemente afirmación: Iba a averiguar lo que estaba pasando aquí en cuanto Delia Ketchum apareciese en la –muy modesta- casita de Vin, si es que se podía considerar a eso un hogar. Aunque la señora evitase el tema o, incluso, si tendría que llegar a discutir con ella por primera vez, estaba dispuesta a desvelar lo que la señora Ketchum guardase tan celosamente en su interior con respecto a su hijo, tanto que ni tan siquiera había denunciado su ausencia.

Y así, casi al mismo momento en que decidió con determinación hacer justo eso, un grito resonó por las paredes metálicas de la habitación, un alarido que provenía directamente del saloncito que daba a la salida. Salió corriendo hacia allí y penetró en la sala apenas de dos zancadas, debido a la poca distancia que separaba ambos recintos. Y allí se encontró de frente con el resto de sus amigos, acompañados por Gary y Nico, de quien supuso que les habría guiado hasta la casita una vez hallado la puerta hacia el túnel subterráneo. Y todos, sin excepción, miraban atónitos a la señora Ketchum, emisora de aquel chillido. Delia miraba fijamente a Giovanni, sentando en el sofá con varios vendajes improvisados en los cortes que antes entreveía, con una expresión difícil de interpretar. Una muestra de pánico y rabia juntas se manifestaba en su bello rostro, una expresión que Misty jamás había observado en el rostro de la bondadosa mujer, ni siquiera cuando Ash se había portado garrafalmente mal o había realizado algo excesivamente imprudente y peligroso. Era como si… le hubiese reconocido.

—¿Señora Ketchum, que ocurre? —preguntó Gary, alzando dudosamente una mano hacia la mujer, titubeando entre acercarla o alejarla.

—Tú —dijo Delia con un profundo sonido gutural lleno de cólera, ignorando por completo al joven investigador—.

Brock, quien se encontraba al lado del exlíder del Team Rocket, levanto ambas cejas y observó atentamente los rostros de ambos. A pesar de los sentimientos tan claros que profesaba Delia y su estado sumamente alterado, Giovanni se notaba más bien tranquilo en comparación con ella. Sin embargo, no desviaba su mirada de la mujer, e incluso una mínima expresión se había manifestado en sus facciones. Él la reconocía también, al igual que como la había reconocido a ella, a Misty, en la parte trasera del centro comercial.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —volvió a gritar Delia fuera de sí, mientras varias lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro—. ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

El profesor Oak tuvo que agarrar a la mujer para que no se lanzase encima de Giovanni o, en el peor de los casos, se descompusiese en ese mismo instante. Delia, sin poder soportarlo más, lloró sin permiso y sin titubeos, lloró por todo el sufrimiento acumulado durante todos estos años, ante la soledad y la ignorancia. Misty solo recordaba haber oído una vez tal desgarrador llanto, y era la primera vez que había ido a visitar a la señora Ketchum tras la desaparición de Ash. Sus intenciones de sonsacar a la pobre mujer se desvanecieron en ese mismo momento al ver el demacrado estado en el que se encontrada, sumida en una tristeza y cólera total, que intentaba sofocar a base de lágrimas y gritos desenfrenados.

En un momento dado, un fuerte golpe resonó por la estancia y a lo largo de todo el pasillo subterráneo, incluso llegando a hacer vibrar las paredes y el mobiliario. Tras el estruendo, las luces del salón comenzaron a parpadear, hasta que finalmente se apagaron por completo. Después de eso, otra serie de atronadores impactos volvieron a encerrarlos por completo entre aquellas vibraciones, presas del miedo.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —gritó Tina en medio del escándalo.

—¡Han venido! ¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ! ¡Es mi ruina! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! —tras tales aclamaciones por parte de Vin, este salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación electrónica, encerrándose allí de un fuerte golpe.

—¿El Team Rocket? —preguntó Nico, casi al borde de la ansiedad.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí, deprisa!

Daba la orden por Tina, todos se dirigieron en masa hacia el pasillo subterráneo, a pesar del delicado estado físico de Giovanni y el anímico de Delia. Corriendo hacia la salida lo más rápido que sus pies se permitieron y, una vez fuera, pudieron comprobar con desánimo que la noche habría caído sobre ellos, por lo que la visibilidad se había reducido drásticamente en su contra. Y, probablemente debido a ello, no tuvieron oportunidad de asimilar la embestida de los soldados del Team Rocket, noqueándoles rápidamente mientras que unos polvos se cernían sobre ellos, penetrando en su sistema sin su consentimiento y adormeciéndolos hasta el punto de caer rendidos al suelo.

Y, así, Misty y los demás no pudieron evitar sumirse en un profundo sueño y quedarse a merced de aquellos rostros ocultos por las sombras de la noche.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Despertó trabajosamente, intentando enfocar su vista lo máximo posible, pero sus pupilas se negaban a dejar traspasar la escasa luz del espacio donde se encontraba. De pronto, se sintió levantada por un fuerte y poco delicado tirón en su brazo, que retorcieron contra su espalda provocando que un quejido de dolor saliese de sus labios. Sus cabellos pelinaranjas tapaban su ya de por sí poca visibilidad, pero pudo escuchar la orden dada detrás suya.

—Muévete.

Y así tuvo que hacerlo ya que, a pesar de que intentó forcejear y resistirse al agarre, el tipo que la había jalado tan bruscamente le esposó sus dos muñecas a la espalda, por lo que quedaba completamente inmovilizada en su parte superior. Sin embargo, pataleó tanto como su estado le permitió, ya que a que aún se encontraba atontada debido al Somnífero que les habían lanzado los soldados del Team Rocket o, al menos, es lo que había supuesto Misty en aquel corto espacio de consciencia. Sin embargo, sus intentos de liberación fueron en vano al ser golpeada fuertemente en su abdomen, que la hizo doblarse en dos y caer de nuevo al suelo. Volvieron a tirar de ella y esta vez no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y andar tras ellos, sujeta por ambos brazos por dos uniformados de la banda criminal. Pudo observar que andaba por un pasillo de paredes férreas y de suelo embaldosado, frío e insensible. De pronto, un movimiento a su derecha llamó su atención, y levantó rápidamente la cabeza, parándose en seco. No sabía describir muy bien aquel suceso, pero su atención recayó por complejo en una rendija de ventilación, situada en uno de los conductos anquilosados al techo. Y allí, entre aquella oquedad, un extraño brillo la observaba… un extraño brillo semejante al de unos ojos, negros por lo que parecía, ya que no se podía apreciar nada más que ese especial centelleo. Y, tan pronto como Misty fijó su mirada allí, aquellos ojos desaparecieron de nuevo en la oscuridad. Fue arrastrada de nuevo por los soldados, impacientes por acabar su trabajo de una buena vez.

Cuando se posicionaron frente a una celda metálica de gruesos barrotes, abrieron la puerta con impaciencia y empujaron brutalmente a Misty dentro, quien no pudo evitar tropezar y caer al suelo. Aún allí, los soldados la despojaron rápidamente de sus esposas y cerraron la puerta con estrépito. Misty no perdió tiempo y, levantándose con furia, se agarró a los barrotes y los zarandeó con saña, mientras insultaba y maldecía a los soldados que ya se perdían por el pasillo.

—¡Soltadme ahora mismo, desgraciados! ¡¿Dónde están mis amigos y mis pokémon?! ¡SOLTADME!

Pero sabía de sobra que aquellas súplicas no iban a servir de nada. Derrotada, se deslizó por los barrotes hacia el suelo y apoyó su frente en ellos, sintiendo la frialdad del metal. Y, por primera vez en su vida, se dejó llevar por la desesperación, no teniendo ningún plan para salir de allí junto a sus amigos y a sus pokémon, o junto a su mejor amigo, quien siempre conseguía salir de la más enrevesada y turbia situación.

Por primera vez, estaba sola.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Pokémon no me pertenece, es en su totalidad de Nintendo y Game Freak._

 _Bueno, al final este capítulo está listo antes de lo previsto. Tuve un asalto de inspiración tanto ayer como hoy y he podido terminar el capítulo antes de este fin de semana, que es cuando tenía pensado publicarlo. Pero mejor así, ya que puedo comenzar con el siguiente lo antes posible. Os prometo que el siguiente tendrá mucha más acción que estos dos anteriores, y quizás alguna que otra sorpresa._

 _Como siempre, quiero agradeceros muchísimo vuestros reviews y vuestras muestras de seguimiento hacia esta historia. Aún tengo algunos reviews por contestar y lo haré en cuanto pueda, pero he estado muy liada últimamente con asuntos académicos y no he podido abrir fanfiction hasta hoy. Pero en cuanto tenga tiempo, prometo contestar a todo review que llegue y haya llegado._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto!_


	6. VI - Ash Ketchum

**VI**

 _Kanto_ _: VI_

 _Ash Ketchum._

* * *

No podía evitar que una socarrona sonrisa se posicionase en sus labios, curvándolos vilmente, incluso rozando la crueldad. Todo estaba sucediendo tal y como había planeado, paso por paso y, a pesar que su paciente tesón le había condicionado en lo más alto, su ambición no se acallaba allí, y solo tenía en mente una palabra: poder. Deseaba más y más poder, y ese deseo tan solo estaba fundamentado en su conocimiento y seguridad que él, y solamente él, podía aspirar al puesto más poderoso que regía este mundo.

Él siempre supo que era especial, que no era como el resto de la gente, y desde muy temprana edad tuvo eso muy en cuenta decidiendo cada acción que le había derivado a acabar allí. Conocía su inteligencia superior, comparándose a otras personas, quienes la mayoría hacían gala de una estupidez casi innata. Y, mientras que el resto de la sociedad se contentaba con meras metas materialistas y exiguas, él nunca se había contentado con lo que tenía o lo que podía conseguir en ese mismo momento. Siempre había anhelado con pasión conseguir lo imposible, conseguir lo que nadie era capaz siquiera de imaginar. Porque él era especial, perfecto y brillante, y reconocía sin remilgos sus destacadas cualidades y sus muy escasos límites. Y, así, estaba a punto de librarse de uno de los mayores obstáculos que habían aparecido en su camino hacia el podio del mundo, o incluso mejor, estaba a punto de utilizar aquel molesto impedimento en su propio beneficio. Tan solo con suponer aquella situación provocaba que sus labios se curvasen maléficamente en una burlesca mueca con aires de superioridad.

Dando muestras de su supremacía, había llegado a conseguir el mandato y liderazgo de la mayor y más poderosa organización criminal de Kanto, el Team Rocket, siendo también una de las más influyentes en todo el mundo. De manera impoluta, casi intachable, había conseguido aquel puesto en una noche, utilizando sus perniciosas y sutiles artes en el engaño, la astucia y la capacidad de aprovechar cualquier situación que se revelase ante sus ojos. Su laborioso y paciente trabajo durante todos estos años en la organización había dado sus frutos, a pesar de ciertos imprevistos que no contempló en un primer momento en su ambicioso plan, pero que solucionaría en cuestión de minutos. Había escalado posiciones sosegadamente en la jerarquía del sindicato criminal hasta llegar a ser uno de los comandantes del Team Rocket, la mano derecha de Giovanni, anterior jefe a quien él mismo había derogado. Partió como un simple y modesto cadete, sin dinero y fama a su nombre que le ayudase a hacer su vida más sencilla, antes más complicada aún de lo que ya era por antaño. A base de esfuerzo y un creciente deseo de codicia, había aprendido multitud de cosas dentro de la organización y fuera de ella, consiguiendo despertar su palpable astucia e inteligencia. A pesar de que nunca había sido un muchacho fuerte, y su complexión era más bien escuchimizada, creció y desarrolló un cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado, ágil más que dinámico y, sumado a su talento y agudeza mental, era capaz de derrotar a sus oponentes con destreza y sabiduría. Consiguió numerosos apoyos dentro del Team Rocket durante sus años de auge cuando por fin consiguió destacar –que, a sabiendas, lo conseguiría-, y su preeminencia le hacía un líder nato, y él era consciente de ello. La gente le admiraba, y era capaz de ganárselos a base de palabrería difusa y poco entendible para aquellas inferiores mentes, pero sus oraciones eran tan bellas tanto en estructura como en su tono que no podía ser malvadas o, al menos, este era el razonamiento de muchos de los miembros engañados.

Todo parecía proclive a que él fuese el sucesor de Giovanni, y el próximo líder absoluto del Team Rocket. Pero un sorpresivo –y desafortunado- suceso cambió por completo la situación. De repente, el hijo primogénito de Giovanni apareció en el cuartel, alistándose como cadete en la organización. Todos, incluso los más descerebrados, sabían que aquel muchacho sería el heredero legítimo del Team Rocket, y osaron desestimarle a él, quien tan superiores atributos poseía, a favor de un estúpido chico, entre niño y adolescente, que no mostraba ser especial en absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, y con gran aplomo en años posteriores, se dio cuenta de su error, y lo admitió con rabia. Aquel muchacho, que con tanta expectación había sido recibido en la banda, no tardó en decepcionar a todos y cada uno de los miembros que allí residían. Poseía un sentimiento de bondad y justicia muy impropios del lema criminal que ostentaban allí, por lo que fue repudiado e insultado –a veces incluso llegando a la violencia- por todos los soldados más influyentes del Team Rocket, lo que hizo que pudiese volver a respirar tranquilo y ser, de nuevo, el más indicado para liderarlos a todos. Sin embargo, cuando aquel muchachillo de alma pura y limpia fue creciendo, no pudo percibir los cambios que se metamorfoseaban dentro de él, y no solo en apariencia física, sino también en su moral y mente. Y, cuando volvió a fijarse en aquel chico, ya no tenía nada de penoso y estúpido en su persona. Había crecido y se había vuelto alguien con tanta supremacía y prestigio como él ostentaba; por primera vez, alguien a su altura. Ascendieron los dos juntos a comandantes y eran conscientes de su inmenso y chocante poder, tan igualados el uno al otro. Pero, mientras la ambición del él crecía paso por paso, aquel muchacho vivía en una nube de confort, sin ningún ápice de codicia o ansia de poder en ninguno de sus actos. Aquel molesto muchacho había vuelto a ganarse el favor de la gente, y prácticamente todo el mundo le apoyaba y emanaba un inestimable cariño hacia su persona, pero eso no iba a impedir que luchase por lo que él, y solo él, consideraba como suyo.

Y ahora su igual, su único rival en astucia, inteligencia y destreza, caería en sus garras debido a la bondad y sentido de la justicia que el muchacho aún poseía, y que él tan bien conocía. Perecería ante un deseo tan absurdo y casual como lo era la amistad y el amor.

—Mathieu, ya hemos terminado.

El aludido se volvió, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Se encontró frente a una mujer alta, incrementada su altura debido a los desmesurados tacones que calzaba y gracias al gran volumen que adquiría su ondulado cabello negro. Su rostro era una mezcla de tonos y matices de una variada selección cromática debido al maquillaje del que hacía gala con solemnidad. A pesar de la pequeña sonrisa que mostraban sus turgentes labios rojos, su mirada era fría y calculadora. Su estampado vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo, diferente a usual uniforme que portaban los soldados, advirtiendo que su posición en el Team Rocket era superior al de ellos. A pesar de la edad que poseía aquella mujer, alrededor de la treintena, ninguna impureza de mostraba en sus facciones debido a la excesiva cantidad de ungüento que los ocultaba.

—Bien, bien —Mathieu se apartó su cabello blanco ligeramente de sus ojos rubí y dio una palmada, expresando su buen humor ante la noticia—. ¿Conseguisteis capturar a todos?

—Casi —la mujer habló en un tono sensual, el cual había utilizado en tan numerosas ocasiones que se había anquilosado como su única manera de conversar, y apoyó su cadera en el pico del escritorio que precedía a Mathieu—. No dieron ningún problema, les pillamos desprevenidos. Pero nos adentramos en aquel mugriento túnel y no encontramos al informático que les ayudó.

—Bueno, no es importante. No podrá hacer nada cuando encerremos al resto de las Sombras —se levantó y, juntando sus manos tras su espalda, se acercó a un monitor colgado en la pared izquierda, que mostraba la imagen de numerosas cámaras de seguridad. Dos en especial estaban enfocadas a las celdas ocupadas en ese momento. Al advertir una cabellera pelirroja en una de ellas, no pudo evitar que una ligera risa escapase de sus labios—.

—Por cierto, hay una cosa que deberías saber.

Molesto por la inesperada interrupción, giró levemente su cabeza para observar la mujer, quien se había cruzado de brazos y le miraba fijamente.

—Giovanni estaba con ellos.

Su enojo no mermó aún con la sorpresa que aquella revelación conllevó, y acabó girándose completamente hacia su compañera. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, adquiriendo una blancura comparable a la de sus finos ropajes o su prolijo cabello.

—¿Cómo? —dijo entre dientes, sintiendo como su furia aumentaba por momentos.

—No me preguntes —negó con la cabeza—. Cuando les capturamos, Giovanni estaba con ellos. Tan solo sé eso.

Mathieu miró fijamente a su compañera durante tiempo tendido, llegando incluso a intimidar a la mujer con aquella mirada similar al color de la sangre. Con un sonido gutural de indiferencia, volvió a fijar su atención en la pantalla.

—Quizás le haya subestimado… de nuevo —dijo para sí, mientras no perdía de vista a la persona objetora de aquella cabellera naranja—. Anguis, ¿dónde está, por cierto?

—Ni idea —contestó la mujer—, pero capturamos a dos de sus subordinados que estaban con ellos.

—Ya veo… —dijo Mathieu, inmerso en sus cavilaciones internas. Sabía que algo no encajaba allí, pero no podía descubrir qué era, y eso le llenaba de angustia y rabia que muy pocas veces había podido sentir en su vida.

—¿Crees que trama algo? —Anguis manifestó las dudas de Mathieu en una simple pregunta que volvió a enfadarlo, consciente de que no podía descifrar exactamente que tramaba su único rival.

—No lo sé —acabó admitiendo a regañadientes—. ¿Dónde está Benum?

—Está llevando a Giovanni y a ese tal profesor donde mandaste —le recordó Anguis.

—En cuando acabe, dile que vaya a buscarle. Le quiero en mi despacho, aquí y ahora.

La mujer tan solo suspiró con cansancio.

—Lo que tú digas.

Y, tras ello, salió por la misma puerta de roble macizo por la que había entrado minutos antes. Mathieu se disponía a sentarse de nuevo en aquel mullido sillón que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir cuando, de pronto, tuvo el impulso de dirigirse a un lugar en específico. No supo explicar de dónde provino, pero no pudo frenar su avance. Con esto en mente, el susodicho también abandonó el antiguo despacho de Giovanni.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

—¿Misty? ¿Misty, eres tú?

Aún en el suelo, agarrando los barrotes que la separaban de la libertad, Misty pudo escuchar tras ella su nombre, pronunciado por una voz conocida. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la parte interior –y más oscura- de la celda, donde encontró a su pequeña amiga Elizabeth sentada en el suelo. Al ver a la líder, Eli no pudo hacer más que levantarse y abrazar conmocionada a su amiga, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Oh, Misty, ¿estás bien? Lo siento, lo siento mucho…

Misty notó como la voz de su amiga se quebraba con cada palabra pronunciada, por lo que le abrazó fuertemente, con la intención de evitar que eso sucediese. No entendía bien la razón por la cual Elizabeth se disculpaba de forma tan impetuosa, pero decidió dejar de lado esa mínima preocupación y centrarse en escapar de allí. Ahora que estaba con Elizabeth, tenía la obligación de sacar a su indefensa amiga de allí, al igual que al resto de sus compañeros, que debiesen estar un estado de encierro similar al de ellas. Por encima del hombro de la niña examinó la celda donde se encontraban, pero no halló nada más aparte de las paredes metálicas, el suelo embaldosado frío y encharcado en algunas partes y los barrotes a los que antes se había cernido con tristeza. Levantó la vista al techo pero no vio ninguna rendija o conducto que pudiese servir a modo de escape, tan solo una cámara medio oculta en la penumbra.

—No hay salida… —Elizabeth se percató del escaneo de la líder de gimnasio y decidió aclarar tal pesarosa noticia. En cuanto la habían encerrado allí había hecho lo mismo que Misty, sin resultado alguno más que una terrible decepción y desasosiego.

Ambas se sentaron en el suelo y permanecieron calladas, pensando en encontrar una manera de escapar. De pronto, Elizabeth tuvo una idea, aunque intentó ocultar la exaltación provocada por su ocurrencia para no alterar a Misty, quien se hallaba completamente concentrada, manifestándolo con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Con una mano y sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, Elizabeth pasó su mano por el bolsillo de su short y comprobó, emocionada, que allí estaba todo su plan de huída. Un pequeñ objeto había sobrevivido al chequeo de los soldados del Team Rocket y había permanecido en su bolsillo todo este tiempo. De repente, los ánimos de Elizabeth se elevaron hasta el indivisible cielo, y un rayo de esperanza iluminó su ser. Pero, antes siquiera de excitarse por la oportunidad de huída, una voz dentro de ella le decía que debía contar toda la verdad a Misty, al menos toda la verdad que ella conocía y había ocultado egoístamente a su mejor amiga. Presuponía que la líder se enfadaría –si no lo estaba ya- a tal fingimiento de su vida, y verdaderamente se sentía horriblemente culpable por ello, pero no tuvo más remedio. Y todo ello era algo que deseaba contárselo a alguien por primera vez, más si era al objeto de su tapadera durante todos estos años.

—Misty… —susurró mucho más bajo de lo que pretendía debido a los nervios que acababan de avasallarla, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para llegar al oído de Misty. Esta se descruzó de brazos y dirigió una atenta mirada a su amiga—. Tengo… tengo que contarte algo.

A la líder de gimnasio no la sorprendieron las palabras de su joven amiga. Tenía asumido que aquella misteriosa niña –ya que había pasado a ser casi una desconocida en cuestión de días- guardaba aún más secretos relacionados con el Team Rocket y fuera de él pero, en ese momento, también se repitieron las palabras emitidas por Nico hacía apenas unas horas: « _por favor, no juzguéis a la señorita Elizabeth por su familia»_. Aquella sabia frase había penetrado en la conciencia de Misty mucho más de lo que ella esperaba y, contra todo pronóstico, toda la rabia e impotencia que había sentido por las mentiras y ocultaciones de Elizabeth se desvanecieron al instante, dando paso a un cálido sentimiento de entendimiento. Así, Misty sonrió verdaderamente a su amiga y le asintió para que comenzase su alegato.

Elizabeth suspiro, visiblemente más tranquila, lista para comenzar.

—¿Recuerdas… recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos? —bajó la cabeza mientras recordaba aquel feliz recuerdo, y sonreía con nostalgia. La líder asintió casi imperceptiblemente—. Cuando llegué a Celeste…

—Sí… —Misty habló nostálgicamente también, sumida en sus recuerdos. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al volver de nuevo a su tranquilo gimnasio, su bonita y pacífica ciudad, en el momento en el que conoció a una tímida niña a la que jamás auguró que se convirtiese en una de sus grandes amigas—. Recuerdo que ese día tenía que limpiar la piscina y estaba realmente sucia porque combatí contra el Swalot de un entrenador. Cuando entraste preguntando por mí y acabaste llegando a la piscina por error, no dudaste un segundo en ayudarme.

Elizabeth sonrió con cierta tristeza. Le provocaba un intenso sentimiento de alegría conocer como su amiga recordaba con tanto detalle y entusiasmo su primer encuentro, y no deseaba romper aquella tierna atmósfera que se había creado alrededor de ellas a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban y la inmensa angustia que sentía Misty en su interior por diversos y muy diferentes factores que, a pesar de su disimilitud, en su fuero interno vislumbraba un hilo de causalidad que unía todos esos agentes. La líder no lo admitiría, y menos estando su pequeña amiga delante y a la que se sentía responsable, pero tenía miedo. Había sentido temor en multitud de ocasiones en su vida, sobre todo cuando se dedicaba a viajar a través del mundo junto a un muchachito que acababa siempre metiéndose en problemas y arriesgando su vida en pos de ayudar a la gente. Sin embargo, la situación en la que estaba inmersa no se asemejaba en absoluto a aquellos tiempos. El Team Rocket, su encierro y el de sus amigos, su indefensión, el asunto de la desaparición de Ash, Giovanni, las Sombras de Kanto… sentía que todo ello estaba relacionado de un modo y otro, un modo que no conseguía vaticinar y que su razón, tan escuchada a veces por la líder, le repetía una y otra vez que no podía haber nada en común con todo ello. Misty intentaba desesperadamente que aquellos pensamientos y las turbias emociones que los acompañaban no acabasen por sumirla en un estado de desesperación y desasosiego, y se centraba en escuchar atentamente a Elizabeth para poder, así, evadir tales preocupaciones. Eli se había quedado observándola atentamente con un mohín triste en su rostro y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su pequeña amiga desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Y… ¿sabes por qué… me mudé a Celeste? —preguntó con voz queda.

La líder no pudo evitar levantar las cejas en señal de sorpresa. Nunca se había replanteado la razón por la cual su amiga se había mudado a su ciudad natal. Celeste era una bellísima metrópoli, probablemente la más hermosa de todo Kanto. En estos años, Misty había contemplado con orgullo como su localidad había crecido día tras días hasta convertirse en una atractiva ciudad costera, visitada a diario por miles de turistas provenientes de todas partes del globo terráqueo. Por ello nunca había mostrado curiosidad por el motivo de la mudanza de Elizabeth. Había supuesto –ahora erróneamente- que fue a causa de su cercanía al mar, sus increíbles costas o por su belleza; aunque ahora esperaba expectante la revelación que tenía que hacer su amiga respecto a ello.

Elizabeth interpretó el silencio como un signo de negación, por lo que decidió continuar.

—Misty, yo… me mudé a Celeste por una razón, y esa razón eres… —respiró hondo, tratando de insuflarse fuerzas—, tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó la pelirroja, completamente perpleja ante sus palabras.

Súbitamente, el rostro de Elizabeth se volvió serio y grave, ocultando tanto el nerviosismo como la nostalgia que le había precedido con anterioridad. Y esta vez sí observaba atentamente a Misty, dando aún más trascendencia y significado a sus palabras.

—Misty, yo tenía… una misión. Debía vigilarte y protegerte por si algo iba mal. Debía ser tu protectora, y… te he fallado…

Aquella seriedad mostrada se rompió como el más fino cristal debido a un sollozo, mostrando el calvario que había sentido Eli durante este tiempo. Pero Misty, lejos de reaccionar debidamente, aún estaba completamente perpleja.

—¿Protegerme…? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué? —de nuevo, Misty se sentía inmersa e ignorante en una situación que se escapaba visiblemente a su entendimiento y que, sin embargo, estaba inmersa de lleno en ella. Y es más, en este caso ella era la principal protagonista, ajena a su papel.

—Eso mismo le pregunté yo, pero…

—¿A quién? —interrumpió Misty, cada vez más alterada con todo el asunto. Su mente barajaba la posibilidad que todo aquello sí estuviese relacionado, como se había figurado, y quizás la respuesta estaba enfrente de ella, o… en ella misma.

Elizabeth volvió a suspirar. Una molesta sensación zozobrante intentaba doblegarla al explicar algo que ni tan siquiera ella comprendía completamente.

—Mi hermano —dijo al fin, desviando la mirada—. Una tarde, mi hermano me llamó y estuvimos conversando durante unos minutos. Después, bastante nervioso, me dijo que debía pedirme un favor, y acepté sin preguntarle antes.

Dirigió su vista a la líder de gimnasio, quien la observaba de nuevo con un notable desconcierto plasmado en su bello rostro, y no era para menos. El hermano de Elizabeth, el líder de las Sombras de Kanto, el hijo de Giovanni, y el chico que la había salvado en el edificio de ciudad Azulona… ¿Quién era aquel innombrable que nadie había revelado su identidad? Y lo que más acongojaba a Misty de todo ello, ¿qué tenía que ver él con ella? ¿Es que acaso se conocían, y la pelirroja lo ignoraba? Millones y millones de preguntas se formulaban, muy lejos de sus correspondientes respuestas.

—Él parecía bastante… abatido, así que ni quiera le pregunté de qué se trataba, solo contesté que sí —continuó la niña, esta vez sin dejar de observar a la pelirroja. Su extrema confusión provocaba en Eli un deseo por aclarar cuando antes todo aquello a lo que se sometía su amiga—. Me explicó de debía mudarme a Celeste y alejarme de él. Me dijo que el Team Rocket era cada vez más peligroso, y tenía miedo de que resultase herida por ello. Así que debía alejarme todo lo posible de él y del Team Rocket. Después… me contó que allí vivía una líder de gimnasio, la más fuerte de Kanto: Misty Waterflower. Aparte de separarme de él, tenía que vigilar a aquella líder, y protegerla a toda costa. Me confesó que era algo… muy importante para él, y que él no podía hacerlo personalmente. Por eso me mudé a Celeste. Tenía que vigilarte y protegerte, porque el Team Rocket también podría hacerte daño. Como ha pasado… lo siento, Misty. Soy una inútil.

Elizabeth se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza con sus dos manos, mientras trataba iracundamente no romper a llorar. Había fallado, tanto a su mejor amiga como a su hermano, quien con tanta solemnidad le había pedido que protegiese a la líder. Y ahora, por su culpa, todos sus amigos estaban bajo merced de la malvada organización criminal, la cual había sustituido a su padre y, probablemente, también habían actuado en contra de su hermano. Recordando el precario estado en el que encontró a su padre, convaleciente, se esperó una situación similar para con su hermano, un inestimable augurio.

—Tina y… Nico —continuó con voz queda, inspirando largamente tratando de contraer tanto sus sollozos como sus lágrimas—. Ellos también… estaban aquí para… protegerte. No queríamos decirte nada para no alterarte, Mist. Sabíamos que era mucha presión y como nosotros… —sollozó—, como nosotros no sabíamos tampoco todo lo que estaba pasando decidimos ocultártelo.

—¿Y quién es… tu hermano? —fui lo único que atinó a preguntar la pelirroja en tal estado de consternación en el que se encontraba sumida. Tenía la sensación que explotaría en cualquier momento, de cualquier forma.

—Se llama…

En el momento en que Elizabeth revelaría tan ansiado nombre por Misty, un sonido metálico enmudeció a la niña por completo. Ambas se voltearon hacia el origen de aquel sonido, y vislumbraron que los barrotes que las encerraban habían dejado de cumplir esa función al haber sido abierta la puerta bruscamente. Dos soldados uniformados se encontraban en aquel hueco, mientras que otros dos se acercaban hacia ellas con ritmo sórdido. Se pararon frente a ellas mientras las dos chicas les miraban desde el suelo. La voz de la razón de Misty le repetía una y otra vez que se levantase, pero era tal su estupor que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con mínima claridad.

—¿Waterflower? Nuestro líder nos ha pedido que le llevemos junto a él.

Tras estas palabras, ambos soldados sujetaron a Misty por los brazos y la levantaron del suelo, mientras que la pelirroja se dejaba hacer. Cuando caminaban hacia la salida, una voz tras ellos retumbó en la húmeda celda.

—¡Soltadla!

Elizabeth embistió contra uno de los soldados, quien la rechazó con un empujón que hizo caer a la pequeña muchacha. Pero lejos de darse por vencida, y con un nuevo sentimiento de valentía en su corazón que decidió por ella enmendar su error y proteger a su amiga, Eli se levantó de nuevo y agarró al recluta del uniforme, dispuesta a alejarla de su amiga. Misty observó aquella escena inmóvil hasta que la voz de su conciencia se convirtió en una alarma resonante y constante, que finalmente la hizo reaccionar. Se deshizo del agarre del soldado que aún la detenía y le empujó, desequilibrando a su opresor. Tras ello, se enfrentó al recluta que enfrentaba a Elizabeth, noqueándole con un certero puñetazo en su rostro. Pero no pudo hacer nada más que eso cuando tres reclutas más la apresaron y la sacaron arrastrando entre gritos hacia fuera, mientras que otros dos retuvieron a Elizabeth para impedirle su plan de rescate. Cuando la niña se vio sola, inmersa de nuevo en la oscura celda, ahora acompañada de soledad y fracaso se permitió, finalmente, llorar.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

No podía determinar cuánto tiempo llevaba gritando agarrada a aquellos recios barrotes que la mantenían presa en tal insalubre celda, con tanta humedad que estaba destrozando su hermoso peinando, encrespando su pelo hasta llegar a parecer una gran mole de dorada paja. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Daisy sin dudarlo era la ausencia de su hermana pequeña en aquel lúgubre encierro. Cuando despertó ofuscada gracias al ligero zarandeo que Tracey le ejercía mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez con genuina preocupación, solo pudo reconocer entre las sombras a Brock, Gary, Delia Ketchum y al susodicho observador pokémon. Sopesó rápidamente toda la habitación a pesar de su aturdido estado y, con temor, no encontró ni a Misty, Elizabeth, el profesor Oak y los demás con ellos. Desde ese momento, se había aferrado a los barrotes con fuerza y los había sacudido mientras gritaba sin cesar. Esperaba que, en algún momento, aquellos soldados sentados alrededor de una mesa cercana a su celda, quienes jugaban aburridamente con una baraja de naipes, se cansasen de ella y tuviese una oportunidad de salir de allí.

Lo que no había pensado era que sus incesantes gritos también perjudicaban gravemente la salud auditiva y mental de sus compañeros. A pesar de que Brock, Tracey y Delia parecían inmunes a sus constantes alaridos, Gary no podía mostrar tal temple, y contraía cada vez más su rostro conteniendo las ganas de gritar aún más que la rubia para que, de una vez, dejase de oír su voz.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡¿Quieres callarte ya?! —uno de los soldados perdió por completo la paciencia y dio un golpe sobre la mesa con la mano que sujetaba su baraja. Las cartas salieron despedidas hacia todos lados, mientras que las fichas apostadas tintineaban debido a la vibración—. ¡Llevas media hora así! ¡¿Es que no te cansas?!

—¡No! —chilló Daisy, sacando levemente su perfil entre los barrotes y mirando amenazadoramente al desquiciado recluta—. ¡Me callaré cuando salga de aquí y te patee el trasero!

" _Y yo creía que Misty era la única Waterflower con carácter…"_ pensó Tracey mientras observaba divertido la mueca de disgusto que se conformaba en las bellas facciones de la rubia, correspondidas por la lengua del soldado. Pero aquella felicidad duró poco cuando volvió su vista hacia la señora Ketchum, quien se encontraba sentada en la esquina más oscura de aquella sala. No se había movido de su sitio ni un ápice desde que los demás retomaron la conciencia, y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar con la melancólica señora. Brock la observaba atentamente mientras que, completamente al contrario, Gary evitaba cualquier contacto visual con ella. Y, mientras tanto, la mujer mostraba una expresión de absoluto dolor, a la vez que una cierta ansiedad se manifestaba a través del temblor que mostraban tanto sus manos como sus piernas. Sin duda alguna, la conmoción que había surgido por causas desconocidas al encontrarse cara a cara con Giovanni, líder del Team Rocket que, sorpresivamente, se encontraron en aquella pequeña casita, había afectado en demasía a la pobre mujer, mucho más que a los demás quienes tan solo demostraron un gran desconcierto. Brock les había narrado levemente su encuentro y el descubrimiento de su hija, Elizabeth, así como su destitución de la malvada organización. Ninguno de ellos había comentado nada sobre ello, ni siquiera emitieron una palabra más aparte de los briosos gritos de Daisy.

—¡De verdad, en los ballets acuáticos no parecías tan molesta como ahora! —volvió a gritar el soldado mientras sus compañeros se dedicaban a recoger las cartas caídas al suelo—.

—¡Ah, que humillante! ¡¿De verdad tengo un público tan mugriento y de baja clase como vosotros?! ¡Voy a empezar a pedir requisitos para ver mis actuaciones! —le contestó Daisy, claramente ofendida por las palabras del recluta.

—¡Ni que fuesen tan buenos! —se notaba el aumento de la irritación que comenzaba a profesar el hombre. Se había levantado ya de su silla con gran estrépito, dejándola caer encima de la cabeza de uno de los más pequeños cadetes que le acompañaba que, con mala suerte, se encontraba justo en ese sitio recogiendo los naipes tirados por su superior.

—¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a opinar, Primeape con sobrepeso! —el soldado no pudo evitar retroceder un paso debido a la impresión causada por las palabras de aquella ruidosa chica. ¡Qué tenía ella que opinar acerca de su peso! Era cierto que había engordado unos pocos kilos durante este tiempo, pero… ¡no era culpa suya, sino del estrés del trabajo! Completamente fuera de sí, el soldado se dirigió justamente donde Daisy pretendía.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡No estoy gordo! —le replicó, tremendamente humillado tras aquella acusación con tan poco tacto—. ¡Es el trabajo, últimamente es muy estresante! ¡No es mi culpa!

—¿De verdad? Já, buena excusa —contestó Daisy, desenganchándose de los barrotes y cruzándose de brazos, mientras una socarrona sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro—. No hay ninguna justificación para descuidar tu imagen.

—¡Pero…! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! Si tan solo fuera tan atractivo como el comandante… ¡No tendría que preocuparme por mi peso! —gritó el soldado pero, ya lejos de su furia, se sentía triste ante la observación poco ortodoxa realizada por la rubia. Daisy, al ver el rostro de lamentación del recluta, no pudo evitar sentir cierto deje de congoja por él.

—De acuerdo —dijo, suspirando—. Ven, acércate: te revelaré el secreto de mantener la figura sea cual sea la situación —el soldado la miró, receloso, y Daisy le contestó de nuevo con una mueca molesta—. ¡Si has visto nuestras actuaciones, habrás visto la increíble figura de mis hermanas y yo! ¡Así que si no te quieres convertir en un enorme Wailord, ver aquí AHORA!

Aquel pobre soldado, aunque no lo admitiría nunca jamás en su vida, se sintió verdaderamente intimidado por el carácter de aquella hermosa rubia retenida en la celda, aunque parecía que, en cualquier momento, rompería los barrotes que los separaban y se abalanzaría encima suya. Así que, temeroso por su integridad física que tan en riesgo se veía, se acercó hacia Daisy, aunque no pudo cometer mayor error. La rubia, cuando calculó la distancia perfecta a la que debía encontrarse el ingenuo recluta, alargó su blanquecino -y en apariencia delicado- brazo y enganchó el cuello de la camisa del descuidado, arrastrándole hasta los barrotes y golpeándole contra ellos. El soldado, aturdido por el inesperado tirón, no pudo reaccionar cuando Daisy, rápidamente, dirigió su mano libre hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando las tan ansiadas llaves de su libertad. Volvió a empujar al soldado y se separó de la verja, sonriendo triunfalmente mientras hacía girar su premio en su dedo índice.

Los otros chicos, quienes habían estado ignorando la infantil actitud de la mayor de las Waterflower, se levantaron anonadados tras la increíble labor de la rubia, quien exhibía con orgullo su premio. Ninguno de los chicos presentes pudieron evitar abrir su boca hasta su máximo, aún sin poder creerlo completamente, mientras sus ojos oscilaban de un lado a otro siguiendo el movimiento circular trazado por las llaves.

—¡Daisy, ha sido alucinante! —Tracey fue el primero de ellos en salir de su estado de estupor y acercarse sonriente hacia la triunfal Waterflower—. ¿Lo tenías planeado?

—¡Pues claro! —contestó Daisy, bajando sus brazos hacia ambos lados de su costado—. No grito sin razón, no soy como Misty.

Tracey no pudo evitar reír alegremente ante el logro alcanzado por Daisy, que les abría la puerta –literalmente- hacia su libertad. Sin perder mucho tiempo, todos se acercaron hacia la puerta para intentar encajar con premisa la llave en la cerradura.

—Tú… —dijo el engañado soldado desde el suelo, mientras se sujetaba su adolorida nariz, que había sido víctima directa de aquella traición de peso—. ¡Vosotros, a por ellos!

Al no oír ni un repiqueteo, pasos o quejas de sus subordinados, desvió su mirada hacia el sitio donde se encontraba la mesa y las sillas dispuestas, sin ningún acompañante cerca. Las cartas aún seguían en el suelo, y las fichas, que antes se encontraban encima de la repisa, también habían acabado sobre las frías baldosas. Y, cuando levantó la vista, pudo contemplar la razón de la ausencia de sus compañeros. Un encapuchado se erguía solemnemente en el lugar que antes ocupaban ellos, mirando tras su negra capucha al caído soldado y a los rehenes. El soldado no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva con dificultad y retroceder ligeramente, sin levantarse del suelo. Una de las Sombras se alzaba, imponente y desde la altura, a escasos pasos de él, justo tras su desliz con aquella tramposa –aunque hermosa, a su juicio- rubia.

—¿Quién…? —masculló, pero no pudo terminar la frase debido a la intensa angustia que comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Conocía a las Sombras, había hablado con ellos en múltiples ocasiones ya que, antes que nada, ellos eran también compañeros bajo la misma organización. Pero ver a una de ellas uniformada… era algo de lo que hubiese prescindido ver en su vida.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, la Sombra se llevó una mano a la capucha que cubría su rostro y se deshizo de ella hacia atrás, mostrando su rostro. Daisy, con una innata curiosidad, ojeó a través de los barrotes al -ahora descubierto- muchacho. Era un joven de fisonomía robusta que, a pesar del traje que portaba, era apreciable a través del uniforme. Su piel era morena y su pelo, corto y en punta, era de un tono negruzco. Aunque lo más destacable de aquel joven eran sus ojos azulados, de una tonalidad helada que, al mismo tiempo, desprendían la misma frialdad que la escarcha cuando se posaban en alguien. Pero, lejos de sentir aquella mirada heladora, el soldado no pudo más que volver a respirar con un audible suspiro.

—Zhang, casi me matas del susto —dijo, levantándose. Estando ya de pie, se llevó ambas manos a su corazón, tratando de ralentizar su pulso hasta normalizar su ritmo—. Tío, ¿por qué tanta formalidad? Creía que era el comandante o algo, y…

—Como te has dejado engañar por ellos —completó Zhang señalando a Daisy, quien aún asomaba su cabeza a través de la verja—, creías que iban a castigarte, ¿no?

—Ya sabes cómo es Mathieu, colega… no se le escapa una. Como se entere de esto…

—Y por eso tú no has estado aquí.

Dijo Zhang sentenciosamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El soldado le miró un momento, extrañado pero, al entender las palabras de su compañero, tan solo pudo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Y yo no he visto ni oído nada tampoco.

Y, así, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su regordete rostro, salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la Sombra.

Zhang se acercó hacia la celda que apresaba a los chicos, quienes no pudieron evitar alejarse instintivamente de aquel frío muchacho. La Sombra extendió la mano por los barrotes dirigida hacia Daisy, quien alternaba su vista entre la mano tendida y los heladores irises del muchacho. Adivinó sus intenciones, pero se sentía renuente a realizar lo que aquel extraño chico esperaba.

—Creo que es más sencillo abrir la puerta desde fuera —dijo pausadamente, mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia la rubia. Aunque al principio se acercó con melindre, finalmente acabó cediéndole las llaves de su libertad, que el muchacho sí hizo posible abriendo la puerta con facilidad. Todos los chicos salieron, aún precavidos ante la presencia de su nuevo y desconocido aliado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Brock.

—Me llamo Zhang —respondió con una voz lenta y grave—. Pertenezco a las Sombras de Kanto. He venido a sacaros de aquí.

—Espera, no podemos irnos —exclamó Daisy, angustiada—. Mi hermana está encerrada en algún otro sitio, debemos…

—No te preocupes por ella —le interrumpió Zhang—. Ya han ido a buscarla. Debemos salir de aquí.

El robusto muchacho comenzaba ya la caminata cuando fue detenido por la desconfiada voz de Gary Oak.

—¿Y por qué nos ayudas? —dijo con brusquedad y dureza a quienes aún consideraba sus enemigos.

—Porque el jefe así lo ha ordenado —contestó Zhang de igual manera, sin tan siquiera girarse a su interlocutor—. Y ahora, en marcha.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

El profesor Oak intentaba caminar lo más rápido posible, al mismo ritmo que le imponía aquel mastodonte uniformado que les precedía, tanto a él como al criminal Giovanni. El profesor intentaba recapacitar sobre todo lo acontecido, pero una nube de recuerdos borrosos y difusos no permitía analizar con objetividad y claridad la situación. Se habían despertado en una mugrosa celda y, minutos después, una enorme persona –tanto de altura como de anchura- les había agarrado a ambos por sus extremidades superiores y les había ordenado que anduviesen hacia un destino incierto. Había estudiado sus posibilidades sin éxito, y se había preocupado también por sus jóvenes acompañantes y su nieto, también en vano. No sabía siquiera dónde se encontraba porque aquellos sobrios pasillos por los que caminaban parecían desconocer las ventanas y el significado de finito. Ni siquiera puertas se asomaban a ambos lados de las paredes metálicas, tan solo aparecía una esporádicamente de vez en cuando, y no era la indicada.

Desvió mínimamente su mirada para observar al hombre que caminaba trabajosamente a su lado. Giovanni, a pesar de haber sido vendado en aquella extraña caseta a la que les había guiado Nico, seguía teniendo un estado deplorable y su respiración continuaba siendo sonora y desacompasada. Aún seguía desconcertado por la actitud de Delia al encontrarse con él, aunque ciertos detalles e incógnitas que se habían ido manifestando durante estos años y tiempo atrás de ellos comenzaban a cobrar cierto sentido. Pudo suponer, no con desacierto, que se encontraban en alguna de las esporádicas y diestramente situadas bases del Team Rocket, pero no tenía idea de cómo salir de allí. Aunque, si sus diáfanas conjeturas eran en algún punto ciertas, tendrían la suerte de obtener ayuda desde allí dentro.

—Muévete —exclamó el alto varón que caminaba tras ellos dando un fuerte empujón a Giovanni que, por suerte, no consiguió derribarle por completo. Había reducido la velocidad de la marcha debido al cansancio, algo aparentemente no visible para aquel gigante.

—Está herido —le replicó el profesor con una mueca discordante que aquel corpulento hombre no tardó en contestar con una socarrona carcajada.

—¿Y a mí qué? Moveos y callaos —esta vez empujó a ambos, quienes no tuvieron más remedio que seguir andando.

A pesar de continuar la caminata a regañadientes, el profesor Oak siguió observando con intención al miembro del Team Rocket. Sin duda alguna, su tamaño era algo esplendoroso y, a la vez, imponente. Su altura sobrepasaba por varias cabezas a las de sus dos acompañantes, y su anchura no era menos destacable. Su complexión era en exceso fuerte, con una musculatura increíblemente desarrollada que hacía parecer su cabeza más pequeña que un alfil. Y, viendo la burda y tosca pronunciación de palabras, el profesor atinó al afirmar que su inteligencia no era tan destacable como su fuerza. Sin embargo, no podía tratar de engañarle con juegos de palabras o alguna treta por el estilo, ya que se negaba a mantener una conversación con ellos.

Cuando volvió su mirada al suelo y siguió pensando en la más probable manera de poder escapar, un ruido metálico resonó por todo el pasillo. Alterados, ambos hombres se giraron y se encontraron con el gran pecho del gigante guardián, con un semblante que detonaba confusión por todos sus ángulos, sin mirar un punto en concreto. Y, tras unos segundos de completo desconcierto, el descomunal miembro del Team Rocket calló cual largo y ancho era en el suelo baldosado. Giovanni y el profesor Oak tuvieron que apartarse rápidamente para evitar ser aplastados por tal mole. Cuando se halló en el suelo, ambos pudieron comprobar con sorpresa que una chica se alzaba tras de él, blandiendo en alto una… ¿sartén?

—Uff —exclamó la chica de dorados cabellos, pasando su antebrazo por el contorno de su frente—. Ha sido fácil. Menos mal que la cabeza de Benum está hueca y tampoco hay nada que perder. ¡Oh, hola!

Aquella extraña joven les saludó con una mano libre mientras saltaba el desvanecido cuerpo de Benum con infantil gracia. Ante el estupor de Samuel, la chica no tuvo remilgos en agarrarle sus dos manos atadas por las muñecas y asirlas de arriba a abajo, con entusiasmo.

—¡El profesor Oak! ¡Es un honor conocerle! —gritó con embeleso, aumentando su zarandeo—. Hubo una temporada que Nico no parada de hablar de usted y siempre he tenido curiosidad por conocerle. ¡No esperaba encontrarle en un sitio así! O bueno, sí, porque, sino, ¿por qué estaría aquí?

Tras sus palabras, la joven rubia comenzó a reír escandalosamente, aumentando el estupor de Samuel. Observó a la lozana chica mientras esta seguía hablando, más consigo misma que con él. Como se había fijado en un primer momento, los cabellos largos y lisos de esa muchacha captaban la atención debido al pálido dorado del que hacían gala, embelleciéndolos grácilmente. Sus ojos eran brillantes y grisáceos, detonantes de una divertida y astuta mirada. Y sobre su atuendo no podía decirse mucho más porque, sorprendentemente, portada la indumentaria reglamentaria de las Sombras de Kanto, completamente negra de pies a cabeza.

La joven se giró y observó a Giovanni en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Gio, das asco —dijo convencida, asintiendo.

El profesor no pudo evitar levantar ambas cejas horrorizado por el comentario de la impetuosa muchacha pero, lejos de este estado, Giovanni sonrió levemente con sorna.

—Me doy cuenta, Annastasia —contestó Giovanni, inclinándose sobre sí mismo mientras se agarraba la camisa por encima de su órgano vital.

—Por si acaso —la aludida levantó los hombros ingenuamente, mientras sonreía de nuevo.

—Perdona —atinó a balbucear Samuel—. ¿Quién…?

—¡Ah, qué maleducada, no me he presentado! —la joven se dio una sonora palmada en la frente que, a juicio del profesor pokémon, tuvo que dejar marca—. ¡Me llamo Ann! Soy una humilde y honrada ladrona, un placer.

Y de nuevo, volvió a capturar las manos de Samuel y a zarandearlas con brío, aunque esta vez sí se percató de la inmovilidad de sus muñecas y deshizo el agarre de las cuerdas cortándolas con un cuchillo que sacó de su cinturón, al igual que las de Giovanni.

—¿Has venido a ayudarnos? —preguntó Oak mientras se frotaba sus viejas y adoloridas articulaciones.

—¡Sí, así es! ¡El jefe me envía! —exclamó mientras pisó sin intención a Benum, perdiendo el equilibrio por un segundo. Tras retomar la estabilidad, sonrió mostrando todos sus blanquecinos dientes y abrazó la sartén que aún portaba—. Ah, voy a cambiar mis cuchillos por esto, es mucho más práctico. Aunque la señora del comedor me va a matar…

Aún con el estupor del que hacía gala el profesor ante tal singular ayuda, pudo percibir como una repentina sombra aparecía tras ellos. Cuando Ann se giró y, por ende, se apartó ligeramente; el profesor pudo reconocer la causa de aquella oscuridad. Un gracioso Gengar se había sentado en la espalda de Benum mientras sujetaba con sus incorpóreas manos sus pequeños pies. Reía divertidamente, y Ann se unió a su juerga.

—¿Ya sabes por dónde es? —le preguntó Ann doblando sus rodillas y poniéndose a la altura del pokémon fantasma, el cual solo asintió sin borrar su simpática sonrisa. Sus ojos rojos mostraban un brillo divertido.

—¡Genial! —chilló Ann, alzando un puño en alto—. ¡Más vale que podáis correr!

Tras esas palabras comenzó a correr tras Gengar, quien flotaba divertido a través del pasillo.

—¡Eh, espera!

El profesor Oak y Giovanni no tardaron en intentar alcanzar a la estrepitosa y entusiasta joven.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Aquellas cadenas ferrosas que habían paralizado sus muñecas raspaban su piel, sumado al constante movimiento que perpetuaba intentado liberarse de su nueva prisión. Trataba de levantar sus brazos o de deslizar sus manos a través de los ataderos, sin éxito. Comenzaba a desesperase encerrada en aquel extraño cuarto con tan solo un sillón acolchado de un tono rojo chillón y una mesa entre su incómoda silla y aquel asiento de prestigio. Llevaba un buen rato esperando tras su llegada junto a los soldados del Team Rocket a aquella habitación, despojada de su celda que, sin duda alguna, en aquel momento prefería. Estaba sumamente preocupada por Elizabeth y por lo que pudiesen haberle hecho los soldados después de que le apresasen, pero no podía hacer nada por su amiga de nuevo. Estaba atrapada.

Cuando intentaba otra vez pasar su mano a través de los cierres, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sobresaltó. Al estar completamente inmovilizada no pudo volverse para observar al intruso, pero sí pudo percibir el sonido de la misma puerta al cerrarse. Tragó saliva y esperó que quien hubiese entrado se presentase delante de ella.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… mira a quién tenemos aquí… —una voz sonó alarmantemente cerca de su oído, sintiendo el aliento de su interlocutor en su blanquecina oreja. Misty desplazó su cabeza todo lo lejos que pudo de aquel contacto mientras su corazón y su respiración se agitaban debido al sobresalto.

Una risilla resonó, y la líder pudo sentir como aquella presencia se alejaba de ella, acompañada de algunos pasos. Y, finalmente, apareció ante ella. Un muchacho peculiar de cabellos y piel blanca como la nieve y ojos color rubí la observaba ávidamente desde el centro de la estancia, pasando con codicia su mirada por todo su cuerpo recostado en aquella silla. Y tanto aquel joven como las emociones a flor de piel que despertaba esa mirada le provocaron un insigne déjà vu. Le reconoció al instante: era la misma persona con la que se había chocado la fatídica noche en Ciudad Azulona, el mismo chico con ropajes extravagantes y una blancura innata, con ojos tan carmesíes como la misma sangre. Un irascible miedo la inundó ante aquella mirada, y decidió cortar inmediatamente el mínimo contacto visual que habían mantenido, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo se sentaba tranquilamente en aquel sofá y se servía una copa de vino, que supuso que había traído consigo al llegar.

—¿Le place? —preguntó, dirigiendo la copa rebosante de aquel líquido rojo como sus ojos hacia la líder. Misty apartó aún más su rostro con una mueca de asco, y no debido a la etílica bebida.

El joven albino retiró la copa con una cínica sonrisa, y sorbió de ella con gusto. Tras terminar, la posó encima de la mesa y se dedicó a observar a Misty de nuevo, sin borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa que comenzaba a sacar de quicio a la líder, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Es que eres imbécil o el golpe te afectó al cerebro? —escupió con rabia las palabras mientras que aquella impúdica sonrisa que había intentado deshacer se ensanchó aún más.

—Sin duda tu carácter es tan magnánimo como tu belleza, y es un placer que pueda disfrutar de ambos —dijo con un tono de voz melodioso y caballeresco, muy al contrario de los sentimientos que despertaban en la líder de gimnasio.

—Desátame y podrás sentir aún más mi carácter —le amenazó por puro impulso, teniendo muy en cuenta de que se hallaba en terreno desconocido, y en presencia de una persona peligrosa. Sin embargo, la repulsión que sentía hacia ese extraño era superior a su instinto de supervivencia.

Tan armoniosa como su propia voz, su risa salió de sus pálidos labios al escuchar a la iracunda pelirroja. Sin duda alguna, pocas personas le habían hablado así en su vida, y aquella hermosa pelirroja lo hacía sin ningún reparo, lo que acrecentaba su incipiente admiración por ella. Siempre había codiciado las cosas hermosas, y ella no iba a ser una excepción.

—Sin duda alguna tienes su misma determinación, o estupidez, como lo juzgo yo —Misty se extrañó ante la comparación hecha—. Supongo que es una de las cosas por las que le atraes tanto, ¿no crees?

—¿De quién estás hablando? —le demandó la líder con un tono brusco.

—¿Ah, no lo sabes? Pequeña ignorante… —dijo levantando los hombros con indiferencia y utilizando un claro tono sórdido a la par que irónico, aumentando aún más la irritación de la pelirroja—. Es una pena que no entiendas tu disposición aquí, mi querida Misty Waterflower. Pero te aseguro que tú eres la hermosa pieza que me llevará a lo más alto, y a él hacia la profunda miseria.

Tras tan enigmáticas palabras a juicio de Misty extendió una mano hacia su rostro con la intención de acariciarlo, pero fue rechazado por la líder al volver a girar su cuello con clara intención de repudio.

—No me toques —le volvió a amenazar, clavando una fiera mirada. Sus ojos aguamarinos relampagueaban contra sus irises carmesíes, detonantes cada uno de una fuerte y contraria osadía.

—Eres preciosa. No me extraña que esté tan desesperado por protegerte —de nuevo, aquellas palabras volvieron a extasiar a la joven líder, quien no tuvo tiempo de replicar—. Pero pronto serás totalmente mía.

Pero sus actos y palabras se vieron desconsideradamente interrumpidos por la intromisión de un vulgar soldado del Team Rocket entrando abruptamente en aquella salita, golpeando la pared con la puerta. Desalentado, el recluta se llevó a mano hacia su frente y saludó al joven albino, quien se levantó con una amarga mueca.

—Comandante… no, líder Mathieu —hizo una pausa tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Siento interrumpir, pero…

" _¡Mathieu!"_ , exclamó Misty internamente. " _Él es quien destituyó a Giovanni, ¡el líder del Team Rocket!"_. Y, sin poderlo evitar, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Estaba en presencia de la cruenta persona que había dejado a Giovanni en tal estado, y había atacado Azulona sin motivo alguno. Le miró disimuladamente y pudo ver el inexpugnable semblante que había adquirido sus facciones.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Mathieu. No necesitó levantar su tono de voz, al contrario, para sonar en demasía amenazador.

El soldado tuvo que tragar saliva debido a los nervios que comenzaba a profesar ante el peligro que acarreaba haber interrumpido a su nuevo líder. Sin embargo, tenía que continuar con su monólogo informador.

—Señor, se trata del… del comandante Benum, señor —tartamudeó el soldado, visiblemente afectado por la irascible mirada rubí—.

—¿Qué ocurre con él? —volvió a cuestionar el joven líder mientras su irritación aumentaba por momentos.

—No lo sabemos, señor. Le hemos encontrado… en el suelo. Inconsciente, señor.

Sorprendentemente, Misty pudo observar que el rostro de Mathieu manifestó muchas emociones en apenas un segundo tras esas palabras: al principio la sorpresa sustituyó rápidamente al enojo, sucedida inmediatamente por miedo, y después, rabia. La mirada del joven se endureció al extremo, provocando que el soldado se encogiese sobre sí mismo ante aquellos ojos tan afilados como espadas. Misty, incluida, sintió cierto nerviosismo ante el colérico estado que había mostrado el nuevo líder del Team Rocket.

—¿Quién ha sido? —su tono de voz bajó a una octava, afilándose tanto como lo era su mirada en ese momento.

—¡N-n-no lo sabemos, se-señor! —el recluta no pudo evitar temblar de puro pánico, mientras cubría su cara con sus brazos en un vano intento por protegerse –sobre todo de aquella mirada.

Mathieu bufó con exasperación y se dirigió hacia la salida con paso veloz y firme. Pasó de largo ante el soldado antes de decirle que se encargase de ella, y salió por la puerta dando un fiero portazo. Aquel uniformado no pudo hacer más que suspirar con alivio mientras se limpiaba el sudor que había bañado su frente con el pañuelo rojo que llevaba atado al cuello.

—Creí que no lo contaba —comentó mientras se acercaba al asiento de Misty. Cuando entró en el campo visual de la líder de gimnasio, levantó una mano amigable—. ¡Hola!

Y, contra todo pronóstico, aquel desconocido recluta la soltó con tan solo pulsar un botón oculto tras el respaldo de la silla, liberando sus extremidades de su encierro. Lo primero que hizo por puro impulso fue frotarse las muñecas para después, alterada, levantarse del asiento y alejarse lo más posible de aquel soldado, quien parecía mayor que ella en edad. El recluta también guardó las distancias, levantando ambos brazos en señal de rendición.

—Tranquila, no te haré nada —dijo animadamente—. He venido a ayudarte.

Misty no pudo evitar parpadear frenéticamente debido a la sorpresa que provocaron aquellas palabras.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin aliento. Su pasmo era tal que había olvidado momentáneamente respirar.

—Ehm, bueno… —el soldado se rascó la nuca mientras sacaba la lengua—. Supongo que es suficiente con que el comandante me lo haya pedido. Además, no puedo permitir que Mathieu se salga con la suya después de lo que le hizo al jefe Giovanni.

—¿Quién…? —pero la líder no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpida por su reciente aliado.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero no tenemos tiempo —cogió la muñeca de Misty rápidamente y jaló de ella mientras se acercaba a la salida—. Es probable que Mathieu venga de nuevo a por usted, así que debe salir de aquí en seguida.

—¡No puedo! —gritó, soltándose bruscamente del agarre—. ¡Mis amigos están aquí, y mis pokémon también! ¡Elizabeth-!

—No se preocupe por la señorita Eli —contestó el soldado, sonriente—. Mis compañeros, Ken y Harry, ya han ido a buscarla a la celda. No tardarán en sacarle de allí.

De nuevo volvió a tirar de Misty que, debido al aturdimiento que sentía, se dejó tirar de nuevo. Corrieron a través de un pasillo idéntico a los que había recorrido en varias ocasiones, hasta llegar a una intersección con cuatro posibilidades de dirección. El soldado pareció dudar un segundo hasta que se escuchó, por el corredor izquierdo, varios repiqueteos de pasos acelerados, y algunos gritos de alarma. Misty agudizó el oído y pudo percibir, entre la lejanía y los diferentes ruidos que distorsionaban las palabras, voceríos que avisaban de la huída de los prisioneros. Una mezcla de emociones la inundó, felicidad por un lado al conocer que sus amigos habían conseguido escapar, y preocupación por otro al saber que el Team Rocket no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y, admitiéndolo a regañadientes, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de vencerles sin la ayuda de sus compañeros pokémon.

El soldado se giró con un semblante serio y sujetó a la líder por los hombros, mientras miraba fijamente sus aguamarinos irises.

—Señorita, debe huir mientras yo les distraigo. Si recorre el pasillo de la derecha y pasa otros dos cruces llegará hasta una puerta. Allí es donde tienen a sus pokémon. Cójalos y salga de aquí, por favor.

—¡Pero-!

El soldado la soltó y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Realmente es usted extraordinaria, señorita. Le agradezco su preocupación, y tanto Harry, Ken y yo también le damos las gracias por haber cuidado de nuestra pequeña amiga Elizabeth durante tanto tiempo. Pero esto es algo debemos hacer por ella, por el jefe Giovanni y por el comandante.

Finiquitando la posibilidad de replicar, el soldado dio la espalda a Misty y comenzó a correr mientras que la líder solo podía observar cómo se alejaba cada vez más de ella, dejándola de nuevo sola en aquel peligroso sitio. Sin embargo, en un momento dado, el soldado dio la vuelta y saludó con la mano en alto.

—¡Por cierto —gritó, con una sonrisa apreciable a pesar de la distancia que salvaguardaban ya—, me llamo Al! ¡Ha sido un placer conocerla!

Tras esas palabras, su silueta se perdió al girar en una esquina. Misty, con el corazón encogido, dio profundas gracias internamente a aquel extraño soldado que la había socorrido y, dejando de lado toda incógnita o pensamiento que nublase su juicio, decidió ponerse en marcha. Con las palabras del recluta en mente, recorrió los pasillos a gran velocidad, fijándose en cada puerta y cada intersección que atravesaba. Al llegar a la segunda y al avistar la puerta aumentó su velocidad, por lo que no pudo percibir a la otra persona que también ingresaba en el cruce, produciendo un inevitable choque entre ambos. Debido a la rapidez, ambos cayeron al suelo y se quejaron levemente, hasta recuperar el conocimiento y levantarse rápidamente en posición de ataque.

—¡Nico! —exclamó Misty en cuanto reconoció al pequeño muchacho al que había arrollado sin intención. Nico, en cuanto percibió la larga melena pelirroja de la líder, no pudo inhibir el impulso de abrazarla mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡Oh, señorita Misty! ¡Está bien! Oh, gracias a Arceus, gracias… —comenzó a susurrar mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la clavícula de Misty. Y ella, con una enorme ternura, abrazó también a su inocente amigo.

—No te preocupes —le dijo, con intención de tranquilizarle.

—Misty, lo siento tanto… debía protegerla, el comandante me lo pidió, y yo solo…

Nico se separó de la líder y ocultó su rostro tras sus manos, indivisible, pero sus sollozos si podían ser percibidos por los sentidos auditivos. Misty hizo amán de consolarle, pero sus pensamientos le interrumpieron. De nuevo, la alusión del comandante y su orden de protegerla volvían a ser nombrados por otra persona. Había intentado soslayar las palabras de Mathieu, de Al y de Nico, pero su mente no podía seguir ignorando su presencia. Pero, de nuevo, era ignorante a muchas cosas que le rodeaban, como había recalcado Mathieu en su no muy agradable encuentro. Ansiaba respuestas, pero sabía que no era un buen momento para indagar o exigir contestaciones.

Tras acabar de liberar la angustia que había anidado en el corazón de Nico tras la captura de sus amigos, se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano, limpiándose incompletamente el rastro de su llanto.

—Señorita Misty, hay que rescatar a nuestros pokémon —dijo con voz ronca debido los anteriores gimoteos.

Misty asintió, y ambos entraron en la habitación que, sorprendentemente, no estaba siquiera cerrada al paso. Encima de una repisa encontraron multitud de pokéballs de diferentes estilos y colores, apiladas en grupos de diferente cuantificación numérica. Misty reconoció su montón al instante gracias a la cebo ball que guardaba a su fiel compañero Corsola, y cogió con gran estima a sus fieles compañeros. Las dispuso en el bolsillo del jean debido a la desaparición de su mochila, la cual Nico encontró minutos después escondida en un armario empotrado. También descubrió las mochilas de sus demás amigos y, entre ambos, consiguieron introducir en cada mochila sus respectivas pokéball, teniendo que liberar alguno de los pokémon encerrados para conocer a su dueño. Tras ello, ambos volvieron a salir apresuradamente cargados con todo el improvisado equipaje de sus amigos.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Misty, mirando a ambos lados de la intersección.

Nico no respondió de inmediato, sino que se quedó un momento mirando al vacío con una expresión de incertidumbre. En un momento dado, encaró a la líder.

—Señorita Misty —le llamó firmemente—. Usted debe ir por el pasillo de detrás, le llevará a la salida. Yo debo encontrar a los demás y ayudarles.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —gritó. De nuevo la estaban excluyendo de sus planes, y ahora no se encontraba –ni mucho menos- indefensa—. ¡Yo voy a ayudaros!

—¡No, señorita! —le contestó Nico con el mismo tono—. ¡Usted debe irse!

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque es mejor así —su tono de voz cambió desde la histeria hasta una profunda calma—. Por favor, hazme caso y márchese, señorita Misty. Le prometo que sacaré a todos sus amigos sanos y salvos de aquí.

Nico no quería escuchar la posible refuta de la pelirroja, por lo que decidió dar la vuelta y alejarse corriendo por uno de los pasillos que había escogido al azar. Corría todo lo rápido que sus menudas piernas le permitían, intentando desesperadamente que Misty no le siguiese, y ella no lo hizo. Se quedó allí, estática, mientras veía a Nico alejarse al igual que lo había hecho Al, decidiendo internamente que no escaparía tan cobardemente de ese sitio. Iba a ayudar a sus amigos, costase lo que costase.

Y, con ese pensamiento en mente, se puso en movimiento, internándose por uno de los pasillos que había decidido al azar entre las tres posibilidades existentes, descartando la salida que le había indicado la pequeña Sombra. Corría a un ritmo moderado que le permitiese oír cualquier ruido distinto al de sus pisadas, y doblaba esquinas aleatoriamente a encontrarse con ellas. Tras varios giros se paró, ofuscada. Todos los pasillos y estancias en aquel lugar eran exactamente iguales, con suerte alguna pequeña grieta en el suelo o algún desconchado en las paredes las diferenciaban mínimamente, pero no podía determinar si se encontraba corriendo en círculos. Se recriminaría a sí misma que se había perdido, pero para eso antes tendría que haber conocido el sitio donde se encontraba, y no era el caso. Suponía que estaba en algún edificio controlado por el Team Rocket, probablemente su base, pero no sabía en qué posición del mapa se encontraba exactamente. Suspiró y, posicionando sus manos en su cintura, observó los otros nuevos tres pasillos que se abrían ante ella, tan sobrios y parcos como el anterior. Había tal silencio en la bifurcación que no pudo evitar oír el ligero repiqueteo que sonaba por encima de su cabeza. Levantó su rostro alertada, y de nuevo su vista se topó con otra rendija de ventilación situada en un extremo de un ancho conducto que dividía el techo en dos. Y, por segunda vez, sus ojos se encontraron con un curioso brillo que la observaba en la oscuridad pero esta vez, gracias a la mayor iluminación que alumbraba el pasillo así como sus más dispuestos sentidos, pudo percibir un destello… ¿amarillento? al mismo que el pequeño brillo, ya segura de que pertenecía a una criatura, desaparecía hacia su derecha, volviendo de nuevo a tamborilear por el conducto.

Movida por su curiosidad y la consciencia de que no sabía a dónde dirigirse, decidió seguir el sonido de aquellos pasos. Así que, poniéndose de nuevo a la carrera, siguió el conducto a través de los diferentes pasillos, girando cuando los pasitos –ya que no parecían muy bruscos, sino ligeros y amoldados- lo hacían. Subió varios tramos de escalera que, probablemente, no hubiese encontrado ella vagabundeando por aquel edificio. Pero, en un momento dado, los pasos aceleraron su marcha, consiguiendo despistar a Misty.

—¡Espera! —le reclamó, sin conseguirlo.

A pesar de haber acelerado también su paso, Misty no pudo seguir su ritmo y acabó perdiendo su pista en el medio de otro pasillo idéntico. Se inclinó apoyando las manos en sus rodillas con el fin de recuperar el aliento. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, se fijó en un elemento diferente de aquel corredor: un recuadro negro sobresalía en la pared metálica, una ventana. Misty miró a través de ella y vio el cielo estrellado, apocado por el resplandeciente emanar de la luna llena, que se alzaba majestuosamente esa noche. A pesar de la inmensa luz del astro, poco se podía distinguir del exterior del edificio. Apenas unos árboles podían ser vistos gracias a la luz del cuerpo celeste y los enormes focos que colgaban de las paredes exteriores del edificio, pero la oscuridad reinaba en toda la periferia. Misty, contemplando a través del ventanal, supuso que había subido hasta los pisos superiores de la base enemiga. Persiguiendo los pasitos del conducto había subido varios tramos de escaleras, por lo que los calabozos donde habían estado encerrados debían estar en el piso subterráneo, y supo entonces la razón de la ausencia de ventanas o puertas que relevasen una vía de escape. Pensó en saltar por aquella ventana, pero un pensamiento de advertencia cruzó su mente. No sabía la altura a la que se encontraba, por lo que tenía muchas probabilidades de acabar mal si intentaba saltar desde allí arriba. Desechó la idea y siguió caminando, en busca esta vez de alguna puerta donde poder encontrar a alguien. Se sintió culpable por haber seguido egoístamente a aquel desconocido ser del canalillo por pura curiosidad, dejando abajo a sus amigos; pero sabía que no podía volver a bajar porque, de nuevo, estaba perdida.

De pronto tuvo una idea y, sonriente, sacó una pokéball de su bolsillo, liberando a un pequeño ratón azul. Su vientre era blanco en comparación al resto de su cuerpo azulado, y sus grandes orejas se movían conforme se materializaba en frente de la pelirroja. Su larga cola zigzagueante terminaba en una gran bola del mismo color de su cuerpo, que oscilaba de izquierda a derecha. Cuando el ratoncito abrió los ojos y vislumbró a su entrenadora, una expresión de profundo enfado fue adquirida por su rostro.

" _¡Marill!"_ , exclamó el pokémon, visiblemente ofendido. Tras su queja, cruzó sus pequeños bracitos y apartó la mirada de su entrenadora, sin mermar su indignación.

—Oh, Marill, entiendo que estés enfadado —dijo Misty con pena, mirando a su pokémon. Comprendía la molestia de su compañero: no le había sacado ni una sola vez de su pokéball antes de su viaje hacia Pueblo Paleta—. Pero Marill, ahora no hay tiempo de disculpas. Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente, de verdad.

El pokémon, al ver el gesto de preocupación de su entrenadora, decidió dejar de lado su indignación y ayudar a su amiga humana. Asintió y sonrió a Misty, quien no pudo evitar abrazarle con inmensa alegría, que fue inmediatamente correspondido por Marill. Tras la tierna muestra de afecto, ambos volvieron a ponerse firmes para afrontar su situación.

—Marill, necesito que me digas si oyes algo cerca, ¿de acuerdo?

" _Mar"_ , asintió de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y se encogió en sí mismo, mientras sus orejas vibraban a la vez que captaba los diferentes sonidos no perceptibles al oído de Misty. Tras un momento de espera, Marill finalmente alertó a Misty con un grito, avisándole de la presencia de personas cerca de donde estaban. La líder deliberó un momento sobre ir en dirección a los focos de sonido o al contrario, pero ahora que sus pokémon estaban junto a ella, Misty se sentía capaz de poder hacer cualquier cosa, y eso incluía plantar cara al Team Rocket.

Indicándole esto a su pokémon, Marill guió a Misty a través de los pasillos por la dirección desde donde viajaban los ruidos. La líder se sorprendió al encontrar aquellos corredores tan vacíos como los que había recorrido anteriormente en pisos inferiores, y se preguntó dónde estaban todos los soldados de la organización criminal. Sin embargo, aquel detalle que la beneficiaba enormemente no le preocupó en exceso. Siguió caminando hasta que Marill se paró en frente de una puerta metálica.

" _Marill"_ , dijo mientras señaló la puerta con su pequeña patita azul, indicando a su entrenadora que ese era el sitio exacto del que provenían los sonidos. Titubeante, Misty se acercó a la puerta metálica, que se desplazó lateralmente cuando el sensor superior detectó la figura de la líder, consiguiendo que se sobresaltase por un momento.

—Marill, estate atento —susurró a su compañero quien asintió con determinación, y ambos entraron en la sala.

Estaba completamente oscuro, por lo que no conseguía distinguir nada en aquella oscuridad. Y, a pesar de que Marill había asegurado que ese sitio era el proveniente de aquellos ruidos lejanos, no se podía percibir ninguna vibración en el aire. Esto alertó al ratón de agua, quien agudizó sus ojeras al máximo para percibir cualquier sonido, por mínimo que fuera, en la tenebrosa sala. Y, con espanto, escuchó unos pasos relativamente cerca de ellos, que cada vez de acercaban más y más.

" _¡Mar!"_ gritó, pero ya era tarde. Los pasos se habían detenido y, a pesar de la reinante penumbra, la pelirroja pudo distinguir una silueta delante de ella.

—Vaya, vaya. No me esperaba encontrarte aquí, querida —Misty no pudo evitar que su piel se erizase al oír de nuevo aquella cadenciosa, y a la vez sombría, voz. Mathieu estaba delante de ella—. Realmente no era a ti a quien esperaba encontrar, pero no puedo negar que estoy complacido al estar de nuevo en tu presencia. Bienvenida a nuestra… mejor dicho, mi modesta sala de combate.

Al mismo tiempo de Mathieu reveló la estancia donde se encontraba, los focos anclados al techo se iluminaron con fuerza, consiguiendo cegar a Misty momentáneamente. Se encontraba en una gran sala, tanto ancha como larga, con un impresionante campo de batalla en el centro de la habitación. Aquel recinto era verdaderamente apabullante, similar a los campos reglamentares de la Meseta Añil, en la Liga Pokémon. Cuando se recuperó parcialmente de su impresión, observó cómo Mathieu la observaba de igual forma a su anterior encuentro. Cuando Misty le dedicó su más fiera mirada al igual que Marill, Mathieu sonrió y se dio la vuelta, mientras extendía sus brazos en alto.

—Ah, ¿no te parece maravilloso? —dijo tras inhalar audiblemente, expandiendo su pecho cubierto por una chaqueta impoluta. Bajó los brazos y avanzó hasta el centro del campo. Gracias al polvo que levantaba Mathieu a su paso, la líder pudo suponer que aquel campo debía estar cubierto por tierra—. Aquí he librado muchos combates durante estos años, cada cual más fácil que el anterior. No por algo soy el líder del Team Rocket.

—¡Pues se va a acabar tu racha de victorias, porque voy a vencerte en este mismo instante! —Misty desafió al joven albino por puro impulso, sin recapacitar antes. Sentía arder su sangre en el interior de sus arterias provocado por el tono confiado que mostraban las palabras de Mathieu.

El aludido solo rió, girándose de nuevo hacia Misty.

—Por lo que presumo has recuperado tus pokémon, ¿no es así? —hizo una pausa, observando insaciablemente a la pelirroja—. Sin duda alguna eres magnífica. Será un placer disputar un combate contra la líder más fuerte de Kanto.

—¡Marill, Pistola agua! —ordenó Misty sin esperar otra palabra por parte de Mathieu.

El pequeño pokémon no tardó en obedecer a su entrenadora ya que él también se encontraba alarmado y enfadado por la forma en que miraba aquel peligroso extraño a su entrenadora, así que, dando un salto, dirigió un potente chorro de agua a presión directo hacia Mathieu, que observó al pequeño ratón con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Con un movimiento inhumanamente rápido sacó una pokéball de su bolsillo, que se abrió en su palma sin necesidad de lanzarla al aire.

—Psicocorte.

Un oblicuo haz de luz purpúrea salió directamente de la lujo ball portada por el joven albino, atravesando el Pistola agua de Marill por la mitad antes de que alcanzase su objetivo y alcanzando al pequeño pokémon que aún se mantenía en el aire, desplazándolo hacia atrás de un fuerte impacto. Marill gritó de dolor antes de empotrarse contra la pared del fondo con un intenso golpe que le dejó fuera de combate, con tan solo un ataque. Misty le llamó a gritos y corrió hacia donde yacía su amigo, terriblemente herido tras los dos impactos. Abrazó a su pokémon mientras volvía su mirada refulgente de furia a Mathieu, quien ahora se encontraba acompañado por un pokémon de su misma altura. Un Gallade se alzaba majestuosamente al lado del albino, mirando fijamente a sus adversarios. Misty pudo fijarse en un detalle que llamó su atención: el pokémon cuchilla portaba en su pecho un extraño arnés metálico, que mostraba un brillante foco en el centro. A pesar de la contrariada situación en la que se encontraba la mente de la pelirroja, no vaciló en seguir peleando.

—¡Starmie, sal!

Lanzando su segunda pokéball al aire, una malva estrella de mar, en cuyo centro refulgía un precioso rubí granate, hizo acto de presencia en aquel esplendoroso campo de batalla.

—¡Rayo hielo! —La joya central de Starmie comenzó a materializar una bola azulada, apuntando directamente a Gallade y su entrenador.

—Un Starmie, eh… —susurró Mathieu mientras sonreía—. Aggron, cuchillada.

Sacando otra lujo ball de su bolsillo, un rígido Aggron se lanzó presto contra Starmie, quien no tuvo oportunidad de lanzar su ataque. Las afiladas garras del pokémon de acero cortaron la joya carmesí, provocando un profundo inciso en ella mientras Starmie se vio irremediablemente empujado hacia atrás debido a la potencia del ataque. Arrastrándose, acabo junto a Misty y el desfallecido Marill, gravemente herido. La pelirroja corrió hacia su pokémon con el ratón acuático en brazos, mientras el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. No estaba teniendo ninguna oportunidad contra Mathieu, incluso sus pokémon no llegaban a encajar ni un solo golpe. A este paso perdería el combate en un periodo de tiempo demasiado corto. Cuando se agachó junto a la estrella y vio el corte limpio que dividía su joya, dirigió su mirada al nuevo pokémon del líder del Team Rocket y descubrió que él también portaba aquel extraño arnés.

—¿Qué es…? —musitó.

—Oh, ¿te refieres al atuendo de mis pokémon? —Mathieu soltó una ligera y armónica risilla—. Es un potenciador de ataque. Multiplica por diez el, ya de por sí, impresionante ataque de mis pokémon.

—¡¿A esto te refieres tú con un combate pokémon?! —rugió Misty, encolerizada—.

—¿Qué tiene de malo utilizarlo? —se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Es una clara muestra del poder científico del Team Rocket. ¿No te parece extraordinario?

—¡Y un cuerno! ¡Politoed, surf!

Misty lanzó con inmensa rabia su pokéball, revelando a su tercer pokémon. La usual alegre rana verde esta vez no mostró su habitual júbilo y se limitó a obedecer las órdenes de su entrenadora. Con una palmada, una gran ola se formó tras su espalda y, de un salto, coronó la cresta con sus patas y avanzó inexorablemente hacia Mathieu y sus pokémon. Y este, de nuevo, mostró otro de sus pokémon, esta vez un brillante y pulido Metagross.

—Psíquico —ordenó con una socarrona risa.

Los ojos rojizos del pokémon metal se iluminaron, y la potente y ruidosa ola de Politoed se detuvo al instante, para segundos después descomponerse con una acuosa explosión. El pokémon rana cayó sorprendido por la desaparición de su ataque y, antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo, Metagross le golpeó con un potente Cabezazo zen, provocando que Politoed sufriese el mismo destino que Marill.

Misty no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella sala. Tres de sus compañeros más poderosos habían quedado inutilizados sin que hubiesen logrado encajar un solo ataque. Sabía que estaba en total desventaja y que, por el rabioso sentimiento que sentía hacia Mathieu o por otra razón, había subestimado al joven que se alzaba sonriente a varios pasos de ella. Misty devolvió a los heridos Starmie y Politoed a sus respectivas pokéball, pero no se atrevió a sacar ninguna más.

—¿Te rindes? —preguntó el joven con sorna—. Vaya, ha sido más decepcionante de lo que esperaba…

—No te saldrás con la tuya… —gruño Misty.

—Querida mía, ya me he salido con la mía. Tan solo hay que encontrar a un simple escoyo en el camino, y tú y yo, juntos, dominaremos el planeta. Dicho así suena tan cliché… pero no hay otro destino para mí.

—¡Que te lo crees tú!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién crees que va a poder detenerme?

Misty cerró sus puños con fuerza, intentando liberar el arrebato que sentía en ese momento. No podía dejar que Mathieu consiguiese vencerles, pero no conocía la respuesta a la pregunta hecha. Sus amigos no eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para vencer al invicto líder del Team Rocket y, por ello, no podía permitir que le plantasen cara. Pero, si no, ¿quién iba a poder vencerle?

—¡Yo!

Aquel audible grito lleno de osadía rebotó en las paredes de la sala de combate. Misty dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la habitación y distinguió allí, erguida con orgullo y audacia, a Elizabeth, plantando cara a Mathieu con un semblante serio y determinado. Dos soldados estaban posicionados tras ella, vestidos con la misma indumentaria que portaba Al, el recluta que había liberado a Misty de su encadenamiento.

—La guardaespaldas de Misty Waterflower —Mathieu se giró hacia ella sin borrar su sonrisa socarrona de sus facciones—. Un placer verla de nuevo, señorita Elizabeth, aunque no era exactamente a usted quien esperaba ver. ¿Sabría decirme, por un casual, dónde está su hermano? Se está perdiendo toda la diversión.

Al terminar esas palabras miró de reojo a Misty, con clara alusión a que "ella" era el centro de aquel entretenimiento, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar que un gruñido escapase de sus labios mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes.

—No te importa saberlo, Mathieu —dijo Elizabeth mientras avanzaba con paso decidido en dirección al albino—. Ya has hecho suficientemente daño. Ahora, ¡deja a Misty en paz y permítenos salir de aquí!

La melódica y ominosa risa de Mathieu volvió a ser presente en los oídos de Misty, y deseó de todo corazón no volver a escucharla jamás. Sin embargo, estaba más preocupada ante el desacato mostrado por su amiga. A pesar de su confesión presentándose como su protectora, Misty podía asegurar sin miedo a error que Eli no era un rival a la altura de la destreza del líder del Team Rocket.

—¡No, Elizabeth! —gritó Misty, aún con un desmallado Marill en sus brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho.

—Debo hacerlo, Mist —contestó la muchacha, sin dejar de retar a Mathieu con la mirada—. Quiero hacerlo.

Tras esas palabras, Elizabeth sacó una pokéball de su bolsillo y la lanzó al aire, la cual se abrió con un destello. Un pokémon apareció delante de Eli, un pokémon con largas púas marrones que cubrían la totalidad de su espalda, unas afiladas garras en el límite sus extremidades y unos ojos negros como la noche que acaecía en el exterior. Sandslash se puso en posición de ataque nada más salir de su encierro, esperando obedientemente órdenes de su entrenadora.

—¡Terremoto!

Sandslash no tardó en estampar una de sus garras en el suelo con fuerza, generando un temblor generalizado en toda la sala. Tanto el suelo, como paredes y techos se movían debido a las ondas sísmicas, y polvo proveniente del techo calló sobre el campo. Misty agarró fuertemente a Marill y le apegó aún más a su cuerpo, tratando de protegerle; mientras que Mathieu intentaba mantener el equilibrio, al igual que sus pokémon. Finalmente, se arrodilló plantando una rodilla en el piso mientras se cubría la cabeza de los granos desprendidos.

—Sin duda has heredado el don de la tierra de tu padre, pero… —dijo, y amplió su sonrisa—. No eres rival para mí.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

El profesor Oak y Giovanni trataban de seguir el ritmo de aquella escandalosa rubia que les había liberado de su prisión. Samuel nunca hubiese imaginado que un personaje así pertenecería a las temidas Sombras de Kanto, ya que aquella enérgica muchacha no tenía nada por lo que ser temida. Desde que se reunió con su Gengar, ambos habían corrido a través de los pasillos entre risas y piruetas, sin prestar verdadera atención a su camino. El profesor Oak se preguntaba si de verdad su salvadora conocía el camino hacia la salida, pero no podía preguntar debido a que le faltaba el aliento. En ese momento sentía su edad como no la había sentido hasta ahora, y reparaba en ella en sus articulaciones, en sus pulmones y en su viejo y tosco corazón. Sin embargo, observando el gran esfuerzo que parecía estar haciendo Giovanni por seguir avanzando, se repetía a sí mismo que él debía seguir a pesar de todo. Sus chicos estaban en peligro, y era responsabilidad suya como mentor de todos ellos ayudarles a salir sanos y salvos de allí.

Annastasia giró sorpresivamente en una esquina y, deteniéndose de golpe, provocó que tanto Giovanni como el profesor Oak se estrellasen contra ella. Estaban en una de las tantas encrucijadas que parecía haber en aquel edificio y, en cada pasillo que discurría hasta allí, se hallaban cuatro personas mirándose anonadados entre ellas.

—¡Ann!

—¡Tina!

—¡Nico!

—¡Zhang!

Los cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo –cortesía de Ann- en medio de aquella intersección, y no fueron los únicos en reunirse. Brock, Daisy, Tracey y la señora Ketchum, guiados por el taciturno Zhang, se habían reunido también con el profesor Oak y Giovanni. Pero no pudieron expresar su alegría debido a la ausencia de dos personas.

—¡Oh, chicos, cuánto tiempo! ¡Os he echado de menos! —decía Ann mientras trataba de atrapar a todos sus compañeros en sus dos brazos.

—Ann, me viste hace nada—dijo Zhang, espachurrado entre el brazo de la rubia y el pobre Nico, quien se encontraba en medio de aquel efusivo apretón.

—¡Pero te he echado de menos también!

—Venga, venga, Ann, ya tendremos tiempo para reencuentros —dijo Tina con una ligera sonrisa, desprendiéndose del aplastamiento. Zhang consiguió librarse también, y fue Nico el que sufrió toda la fuerza del amor de Ann, acompañado de pequeños besitos en la mejilla del joven, quien imploraba a la rubia que parase—.

—¿Dónde está Misty? —preguntó Daisy alarmada al no encontrar a su hermana pequeña entre aquel barullo de personas.

—La envié hacia la salida… —contestó Nico, ya libre del agarre de Annastasia.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —chilló la rubia, agarrando por los hombros al muchacho—. ¡Misty no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados y huir así como así! ¡Seguramente ahora estará-!

Las palabras de Daisy fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte temblor que sacudió la estancia. Todos los presentes se agarraron mutuamente para evitar perder el equilibrio ante tal sacudida, mientras el suelo vibraba violentamente. Tras unos segundos, el sismo pareció mermar.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Ann, mientras Zhang agarraba su cintura.

—Un terremoto, y uno provocado. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte —contestó Giovanni sentenciosamente—. Es el Sandslash de Elizabeth.

De pronto, un sonido emanó desde algún punto cerca suya. Y el objeto en cuestión productor de aquella resonancia era el pokégear de Tina, quien lo había sacado de su reciente recuperada mochila. Cuando descolgó, un potente grito dejó aturdidos a los que se encontraban próximos al aparato.

" _¡¿PERO QUE CREÉIS QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!"_ chilló una aguda voz que fue reconocida por todos.

—¿Qué quieres, Vin? No tengo tiempo para tus quejas —le contestó Tina bruscamente.

" _¡No tenéis tiempo pero, mientras que vosotros estáis haciendo el idiota por allí, Elizabeth y Misty se están enfrentando a Mathieu en la sala de combate!"_.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Brock, alterado tras la última revelación.

—Maldita sea —masculló Tina entre dientes.

—Hay que ir allí inmediatamente —dijo Zhang con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos—. No tienen posibilidad contra Mathieu.

—Ya, vale, pero, ¿alguno la tenemos? —cuestionó Ann, sonriendo con inocencia.

—Tú eres la más poderosa aquí, Ann, ¡quizás puedas vencerle! —exclamó Nico, igual de alterado o más que Daisy o el joven doctor tras las palabras dichas por Vin.

Pero Annastasia negó con la cabeza.

—Da igual, ¡hay que ir allí! —sentenció Tina.

Y, sin dar posibilidad alguna a seguir el debate, comenzó a correr hacia el tercer piso -donde se situaba la sala de combate- mientras los demás la seguían con el mismo ritmo; e internamente esperando que tuviesen alguna oportunidad de salir bien parados de esta situación.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Un fuerte golpe, seguido de un grito gutural de profunda dolencia, inundó la sala. Sandsalsh, a pesar de haber provocando un potente terremoto, no había sido rival para Gallade, quien le había noqueado de un certero Puño drenaje. Tras ello, había empujado a Elizabeth hasta la esquina de la sala, y los dos soldados que le acompañaban –a los que Misty supuso como Ken y Harry, los citados por Al- corriendo en su ayuda.

—Estúpida —Mathieu se levantó elegantemente y sacudió su ropa, desprendiendo el polvo que había manchado su impoluto traje—. Cometí un error al no eliminar a tu padre en su momento, pero no cometeré el mismo fallo contigo.

Detrás de él, Aggron emitió un grito levantando su cabeza, y una bola de energía comenzó a materializarse en sus fauces entreabiertas.

—Espera —el joven albino levantó una mano, y Aggron cesó su ataque—. ¿No crees que es mejor castigo que vea perecer a la persona que trataba de proteger? Sería como… ¿justicia poética, no crees, Aggron?

Mathieu se giró por completo hacia Misty, y le sonrió con falsa tristeza.

—Es una pena, eres un hermoso espécimen, pero quizás… demasiado irascible para mi gusto —rió, y bajó el brazo—. Hiperrayo.

La bola de energía volvió a formarse en las fauces del pokémon, esta vez más deprisa que la vez anterior, apuntando directamente hacia la líder. A pesar de que su mente le repetía una y otra vez a gritos de debía esquivar el ataque, levantarse y conseguir apartarse a un lado, sus piernas parecían no querer responder a aquella orden. Tan solo se quedó allí, estática, arrodillada junto a la pared con su pequeño Marill en brazos. Escuchaba voces difusas a su alrededor, implorando que se levantase, que se apartase de allí. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo percibir cómo sus amigos, aquellos que había buscado tan desesperadamente, entraban en la sala y la exigían que se apartase, pero ya era tarde. Aggron lanzó un potente Hiperrayo en dirección a Misty, y la líder solo pudo atinar a cubrir a su debilitado pokémon con la mayor superficie de su cuerpo posible, para que el pequeño sufriera los menores daños posibles, y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Después, todo se volvió blanco.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

— _¡Oh, vamos, Misty! ¡No seas así!_

— _¡No, Ash! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no voy a ir a ese sitio!_

— _Porfaaa, Mistyyyy…_

 _Los tiernos ojos avellana del muchacho que se encontraba delante de ella suplicaba con vehemencia que la pelirroja cesase su negación y aceptase, por fin, la propuesta que le había sugerido haría ya dos horas. A pesar de que la joven trataba por todos los medios no sucumbir ante el infantil ruego, se le hacía imposible ignorar aquellos ojos castaños que tanto la asombraban._

— _¡¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Brock?! —le preguntó, pero notaba como su tono de voz iba cada vez disminuyendo su falso enfado._

— _Porque él no quiere ir —dijo mientras que, inocentemente, juntaba sus dedos índices y bajaba los hombros._

— _¡¿Y por qué yo iba a opinar algo distinto?!_

— _¡Pues porque quiero ir con alguien! Venga, Mist, será divertido…_

 _La joven suspiró, derrotada. Era imposible no sucumbir ante las exigencias de su amigo, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Suspiró con irritación._

— _De acuerdo, pero —levantó un dedo amenazante hacia su amigo antes de que comenzase su típico baile de victoria, que realizaba cada vez que ganaba algún combate pokémon—, como me lleves a algún sitio con pokémon bicho, Ash Ketchum, te vas a- ¡hey!_

 _No tuvo oportunidad de terminar la frase debido al tirón ocasionado por su mejor amigo, producido por su indomable impaciencia. Sujetó su mano con fuerza y tiró de ella, provocando que la pelirroja perdiese el equilibrio momentáneamente._

— _¡Vamos, Misty, no perdamos más tiempo!_

 _Y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban, mientras sentía el cálido contacto con aquel maravilloso chico de tez morena._

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Esperaba sentir dolor, un dolor que se extendiese a todas partes de su cuerpo, un dolor que la dejase sin respiración. Pero no sentía nada. Los sonidos eran difusos y no podía percibirlos bien, pero sí distinguía un estruendo distorsionado no muy lejos de ella, suponiendo que había sido por el Hiperrayo al alcanzar su objetivo. Pero no sentía dolor, no sentía nada. Lentamente, un ligero cosquilleo comenzó a extenderse por sus desnudas piernas en contacto con el suelo, pasando a través de su short vaquero y extendiéndose hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Un excepcional hormigueo pero que, curiosamente, le resultaba familiar en cierto modo.

" _¡CHU!"_

Esta vez sí que pudo percibir alta y claramente aquel grito emitido a escasa distancia suya. Aún encogida y sujetando a Marill contra ella, abrió lentamente sus ojos, con miedo a lo que podía encontrar. Una sombra difusa iba haciendo aparición a medida que sus párpados se despegaban, que refulgía debido al intensa luz emitida por los focos del la sala de batalla. Cuando los abrió por completo, su mente se bloqueó al instante.

Delante de ella había un pokémon de mediano tamaño. Lo que primero captaba la atención era su larga cola, que oscilaba de lado a lado en un vaivén hipnótico y peligroso a la vez, que terminaba en su extremo en forma de un rayo. El pelaje que cubría su cuerpo menudo estaba erizado, y sus dos patas traseras, largas y fuertes, apenas se apoyaban en el suelo. El color anaranjado de su cuerpo brillaba bajo los focos, y chispas de energía que emitían su cola y su rostro eran apreciables a pesar de la brillantez del entorno.

" _¡Raichu!"_

Y así como aquel pokémon pronunciase su nombre, Misty lo reconoció. Un Raichu se interponía entre ella y Mathieu, y el cosquilleo que había sentido antes era producto de la energía que se conducía a través del suelo. Ahora entendía el detonante de aquel estruendo: ese Raichu le había protegido del ataque lanzado por Aggron con uno de sus propios ataques, creando una potente explosión. No muy lejos de Raichu, Misty percibió el brillo metálico de una rendija de ventilación que se perdía entre las baldosas y, levantando la vista, pudo ver que un conducto había sido privado del filtro del aire. La mente de Misty volvió a trabajar y relacionó aquel pokémon con los pasos que había seguido a través del conducto. ¿Había sido ese Raichu el que la había guiado hasta allí? ¿Era un pokémon salvaje, o pertenecía a alguien?

Observó a Mathieu por encima de Raichu, y su expresión había cambiado notablemente desde la última vez que apreció su rostro. La sonrisa burlona que le había acompañado durante toda su batalla se había sustituido por una mueca de enfado, casi rabiosa, que miraba fijamente al pokémon.

—Estúpida rata… —a pesar de la distancia que les separaba, le oyó titubear en contra de su salvador.

Unos pasos resonaron a través de las paredes debido al ingente silencio que se había apoderado de la sala tras la explosión. Misty giró la cabeza lentamente, aún aturdida, y pudo percibir a todos amigos reunidos casi a la entrada de la sala, quienes también miraban al mismo punto: la puerta. Allí, a través de ella, una figura se acercaba lenta pero inexorablemente hacia ellos, hasta que cruzó la sala y fue perfectamente visible para todos. Una Sombra de Kanto, cubierto su rostro por la capucha negra, avanzaba a través de la sala en una única dirección: hacia Misty. Pasó sin volverse a través del coro que formaban sus amigos, quienes se mostraban asombrados y consternados tras su súbita aparición y la del pokémon ratón.

—Jefe… —masculló Nico con voz queda.

Sin variar su ritmo o sus pasos, llegó hasta donde Misty yacía aún en el suelo. La líder contempló de nuevo a la Sombra, y supo que era la misma persona con la que había tenido un encuentro fortuito en Azulona. Se fijó que la Sombra la miró a través de su capucha, pero no se detuvo hasta posicionarse delante de Misty y detrás de Raichu. La Sombra, tras detenerse y fijar su mirada oculta en Mathieu, extendió un brazo horizontalmente, provocando que el pokémon chispease a través de sus mejillas amarillentas y su cola, mientras gruñía y mostraba sus dientes al albino.

Mathieu pareció recuperarse de su rabia inicial. Cambió su expresión a una de falsa alegría, y dio una palmada en el aire.

—¡Vaya, por fin has llegado! —dijo con algarabío—. Estaba empezando a preguntarme dónde te habías metido. Casi te pierdes la fiesta.

La Sombra no emitió palabra alguna ni hizo movimiento alguno ante las palabras de Mathieu, exceptuando la caída de su brazo.

—Querida Misty, debes estar contenta —siguió hablando, esta vez dirigiendo a Misty una sonrisa llena de maldad—. Por fin vuelves a reunirte con tu adorado amado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —murmuró Misty con voz tenue, más débil de lo que nunca hubiese utilizado para dirigirse al despreciable joven, pero su cerebro trabajaba intensamente con el fin de descifrar el significado oculto tras las fingidas palabras de Mathieu.

—¿Ah, no lo sabes? ¿Es que acaso no te lo ha dicho? —preguntó con aparente sorpresa e ironía, irritando a Misty y a todos los presentes en la sala. Ann y Tina no pudieron evitar que un gruñido escapase de sus gargantas, y Raichu aumentó la electricidad que irradiaba—. Es una pena que te lo tenga que decir yo, pero… ¡estamos en presencia del mismísimo Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta! ¿O, debería decir… Ashton Rocket? Aún no me has dicho el nombre que prefieres ahora…

Misty sintió como todo su mundo, incluida ella, se caía inevitablemente. Aquellas palabras habían desmoronado _**todo**_ , absolutamente todo lo que era ella y lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Agradeció que estuviese en el suelo porque, en aquel momento, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sus brazos y sus piernas se sacudían visiblemente, y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de tibias lágrimas que contenían todo el dolor que había estado salvaguardado en su interior. Toda la angustia, la desdicha y la incertidumbre que habían convivido con ella durante los últimos cinco largos años discurrían sin su consentimiento. Porque se había prohibido volver a llorar por su mejor amigo, pero no podía evitarlo cuando él, él, estaba delante de ella. Él, a quien tanto había extrañado estos últimos años; él, la razón de su soledad y su pesadumbre; él, la viva imagen de la alegría y la aventura, de su alegría y su aventura.

Levantó su acuosa mirada, distorsionada y borrosa debido al continuo mar de lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas, hacia el encapuchado situado delante de ella, y pudo percibir a través de la desfiguración de la imagen cómo sus puños enguantados estaban cerrados fuertemente.

—Me parece horriblemente egoísta que no hayas contado ese detalle a la preciosa Misty. Mira como está la pobre ahora…

—Cállate.

No fue una orden alzada, sino más bien tenue y poderosa. La misma voz que Misty oyó en el edificio de Ciudad Azulona volvía a sus oídos, una voz que no le había resultado familiar hasta ahora, pero que nada tenía que ver con el agudo tono que solía mostrar su mejor amigo en su infancia. Aquella voz era imperiosa y algo grave, que poseía despotismo y… ¿enfado?

—Eso es una falta de respeto muy grave hacia tu superior, Ashton… —Mathieu negó con la cabeza mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. Cuando levantó la mirada, su mirada carmesí se iluminó, similar al brillo de un cazador al dar captura a su presa—. Y no voy a permitir otra falta.

Mathieu levantó un brazo en dirección a la Sombra, y los tres pokémon se lanzaron prestos en su dirección, con clara intención de atacarle. Pero el encapuchado, al contrario de lo que se esperaba que hiciese, cargó contra ellos con la misma ferocidad, acompañado de Raichu. Sacó dos pokéballs de su cinturón y, sin cesar su carrera, liberó a otros dos pokémon. Un gran pokémon azul detuvo el avance de Aggron sujetando su cabeza con sus zarpas, mientras que una gran mole de piedras pardas estancó a Metagross en su sitio, mientras que los puños del pokémon de acero eran detenidos por los brazos de la montaña pétrea. Raichu y Gallade también se enfrentaron, y la cola electrizada del ratón pokémon impactó contra los brazos de Gallade, quien no pudo evitar retroceder ante el golpe. Misty quedó sorprendida ante el poder de los tres pokémon, quienes eran lo suficientemente poderosos para hacer frente a los que había considerado los invencibles pokémon de Mathieu. A pesar del aumento de potencia producido por aquella máquina, los pokémon enemigos retrocedían a causa de los ataques de sus adversarios.

Y, mientras una auténtica y feroz batalla se disputaba entre ellos, Mathieu y la Sombra no se quedaron atrás ante el enfrentamiento de sus compañeros. El joven albino desenvainó la espada que había portado sujeta a su cintura –y de la que Misty acababa de reparar su presencia-, y detuvo un fiero golpe del encapuchado, quien blandía una especie de barra metálica que había conseguido formar gracias al encaje de tres varillas más cortas. Así, comenzaron ambos una intensa disputa muy igualada entre sí, ya que ambos conseguían detener los golpes del adversario antes de que llegasen a su objetivo. Tanto Mathieu como la Sombra eran ágiles y diestros en el combate, y la destreza del albino era complementaria a la velocidad del encapuchado.

Raichu y Gallade mostraban la misma audacia de sus entrenadores. A pesar de las dos afiladas cuchillas de Gallade -que sustituían sus antebrazos- no conseguía dañar al pokémon eléctrico, mientras que este esquivaba y respondía a sus ataques utilizando su cola y sus dos puños. Raichu utilizaba su velocidad en su beneficio, esquivando fácilmente los ataques de Gallade utilizando sus fuertes patas traseras y su cola como impulso, a la vez que esgrimía esta última impactando poderosos Cola férrea en el adversario, quien difícilmente podía cubrirse de los ataques. En un momento dado, Raichu botó sobre sus dos patas y lanzó un potente ataque Rayo en el aire, y la electricidad generada discurrió a través del cuerpo de Gallade, quien no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de puro dolor. Debido a la potencia del ataque, el arnés que portaba Gallade explotó en pedazos, dejando al pokémon muy debilitado y arrodillado en el suelo.

Aggron trataba por todos los medios de superar a su contrincante, pero estaba completamente inmovilizado mientras las dos zarpas de Feraligatr le sujetaban con tal fuerza que le impedía totalmente cualquier desplazamiento. En un momento dado, Feraligatr aumentó aún más su ímpetu, levantando a Aggron en alto a pesar del gran peso del que hacía gala el pokémon de tipo acero, que no podía hacer más que observar, aterrado, como su cuerpo se levantaba del suelo. Tras ello, Feraligatr le lanzó briosamente al suelo del campo de batalla y, tras ello, lanzó un potente Hidrobomba a través de sus fauces, que desplazó más lejos a Aggron, visiblemente débil. Intentando levantarse del suelo mientras gruñía con rabia, Aggron no pudo advertir el impetuoso avance del pokémon cocodrilo hasta que volvió a ser golpeado, esta vez con un poderoso ataque Fuerza bruta, que le dejó al borde del desfallecimiento.

Mientras tanto, el pokémon pétreo y Metagross se enfrentaban en un duelo de potencia bruta, empujándose mutuamente con el objetivo de hacer retroceder al rival. Sin embargo, el pokémon metal estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no observó como su rival alzaba su cabeza y, sin dejar de ejercer fuerza en su tracción, el cuerno que sobresalía de su hocico se iluminó, e inmediatamente después acribilló a Metagross con él. A pesar de la intensa polvareda que izaban los dos pokémon, Brock pudo distinguir al enorme pokémon poseedor de aquel devastador cuerno. Era un inmenso Rhyperior, que superaba en tamaño a la media de los de su misma especie. Su gran cuerpo compuesto de piedra no vacilaba ante el impulso de Metagross, y su cuerno taladro empezó a girar con velocidad. El ataque Perforador consiguió dar en el blanco, abriendo una brecha en el cuerpo mineral de Metagross y debilitándolo al instante.

Mientras Mathieu y la Sombra seguían inmersos en la discordia, los demás chicos observaron como soldados el Team Rocket, liderados por Benum y Anguis, penetraban en la sala de combate. Los dos comandantes, al ver su líder enzarzado en tan igualada disputa, no perdieron tiempo en liberar a dos de sus pokémon y ayudar a su líder. Ann y Zhang se dieron cuenta de ese gesto, y encararon a los dos comandantes.

—¡Ah, no, bruja vieja, no lo harás! —gritó Ann directamente a Anguis, quien frunció sus turgentes labios con desprecio—. Gengar, ¡adelante!

El pokémon liberado por Anguis fue un Weavile que, por desgracia, no tardó mucho en noquear al simpático pokémon fantasma, el cual no pudo cubrirse ante el Tajo umbrío del pokémon siniestro. Mientras tanto, el Machamp de Zhang y el Hitmonchan de Benum se habían enfrascado en un combate a puñetazos limpios, en el cual Hitmonchan mostraba superioridad ante su oponente. Annastasia devolvió presta a su debilitado pokémon, y una idea iluminó su mente.

—¡Zhang, cambiemos de adversario! —el muchacho la observó durante unos minutos confuso, pero velozmente comprendió la idea de su compañera, y asintió con convicción—. ¡Alakazam, Psíquico!

Esta vez el pokémon liberado por Ann era un Alakazam, quien dirigió dos cucharas hacia el Hitmonchan de Benum y lo alzó en el aire, para después empotrarlo contra la pared más próxima, noqueándolo al momento. Machamp cambió de objetivo como Ann ordenó, y no tuvo mucho problema en derrotar al Weavile de Anguis gracias a la doble debilidad del pokémon ante los ataques de tipo lucha. Ann saltó de alegría ante su victoria, y chocó las manos con un sonriente Zhang.

—Esto no se ha acabado… —susurró Anguis mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su manga, similar a un kunai y, blandiéndolo antes de que las dos Sombras se percatasen de su presencia, lo lanzó con maestría a su objetivo.

Ann y Zhang advirtieron el arma cuando se dirigía a su destino que, sorprendentemente, no era ellos. Siguieron confusos el trayecto del cuchillo hasta que observaron a la única persona que se interponía en su camino: Misty, quien seguía sentada en el suelo sin mover ni un músculo. Ambos intentaron advertir a la líder a gritos, pero la muchacha, concentrada en los múltiples combates que acaecían en el campo, no los escuchó. Misty giró su cabeza cuando Ann chilló con todas sus fuerzas, y se percató del objeto que se dirigía hacia ella. A pesar de haber conseguido levantarse, ya era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo.

Lo que no pudo prever la líder fue el súbito empujón que la apartó del avance del cuchillo. Una mano agarró con fuerza su brazo y la desplazó lo justo para evitar que el objeto perforase su piel, pero acabó atravesando a su salvador. Cuando Misty se recuperó de la repentina impresión, vio con horror quién era el autor de tal tirón. La Sombra, _Ash,_ se había interpuesto velozmente entre el cuchillo y ella y, levantando su antebrazo, había detenido su avance. La sangre discurría a través de la afilada hoja hasta el suelo, donde formaba cada vez un charco más extenso. Sin emitir sonido alguno, el encapuchado separó la mano que aún sujetaba el brazo de la pelirroja y extrajo el cuchillo de su piel limpiamente, de un solo tirón, provocando que más sangre discurriese de su herida.

—Qué caballeroso —la voz de Mathieu estaba impregnada de cansancio, así como su aspecto mostraba, dejando de ser prolijo hasta pasar a un estado sudoroso y jadeante debido al intenso esfuerzo físico—. Pero nunca des la espalda a tu adversario.

Y, sin que ninguno de los presentes se percatase de ello, Aggron consiguió aturdir a Feraligatr el suficiente tiempo para que le diese tiempo a lanzar un potente Hiperrayo en dirección a la Sombra, quien esquivó ágilmente a pesar de su herida, que de cada vez emanaba más cantidad de sangre. El Hiperrayo no llegó a su destino, pero destruyó gran parte de la pared donde impactó, abriendo un enorme boquete que daba al oscuro exterior del edificio. La Sombra no pudo pronosticar el siguiente movimiento y fue placado brutalmente por Aggron quien, tras el Hiperrayo, se había abalanzado con rabia sobre el encapuchado. El muchacho fue arremetido hacia el agujero recientemente abierto y, sin posibilidad de poder escapar a su destino, fue enviado al vacío por el pokémon.

—¡NO!

Ann, Nico y Delia no pudieron evitar gritar con pánico ante la imagen de su jefe pereciendo a través de la sombría oquedad, aunque fueron mermados por el terrible alarido emitido por Misty. Y, tras ello, un mustio y taciturno silencio envolvió la sala. Todos los pokémon habían detenido sus ataques, y los tres pokémon de la Sombra –Raichu, Feraligatr y Rhyperior- miraban asustados a la hendidura que se había llevado a su entrenador.

La risa de Mathieu rompió aquel silencio, alzándose vilmente sobre todos los presentes. Esa vez no era melodiosa como en otras ocasiones, sino que estaba impregnada de malicia y crueldad.

—Esto es lo que ocurre cuando se me desafía… ¡Soy invencible! —alzó los brazos con energía, vociferando su victoria.

Misty no pudo evitar caerse al piso de nuevo debido al temblor que dominaba por completo sus extremidades. Pudo percatarse de la presencia de un extraño bulto en el suelo, justo en el mismo sitio donde _Ash_ fue derribado por Aggron. Allí, sin brío ni fuerza, yacía el manto negro que había estado cubriendo su rostro y su cuerpo hasta ahora. Y, de nuevo, no pudo evitar que más lágrimas discurriesen por su rostro.

" _¡RAICHUUUUU!"_. El pokémon ratón gritó con inmensa cólera, mientras que una gran carga eléctrica se desprendía de todo su cuerpo. Aquella energía fluía a través de toda la estancia, derribando a los pokémon enemigos e, incluso, a sus aliados. Los chicos tuvieron que agacharse para evitar ser alcanzados por el ataque, y la electricidad traspasó la instalación eléctrica, provocando que cada foco de la sala se cargase con excesiva carga y acabase explotando. La habitación quedó en tal penumbra como la noche misma, mientras que las chispas producidas por el estallido se prendían en el suelo y generasen unas ligeras llamas, que aumentaban por momentos.

La gran luna que coronaba el cielo esa noche era ahora la encargada de alumbrar el recinto a través de la oquedad, pero fue eclipsada momentáneamente. Todos, incluido Mathieu, dirigieron su vista hacia el hueco y observaron, unos con asombro y otros con temor, como una figura se alzaba en el aire a la altura del agujero.

—¡Lanzallamas! —gritó una voz, _su voz_ , y un gran chorro de llamas inundó la sala de combate.

Raichu, Feraligatr y Rhyperior, reconociendo esa voz, recobraron la compostura y se dirigieron a proteger a los presentes de las llamas, mientras que estas envolvían todo a su paso. Raichu se dirigió rápidamente hacia la desfallecida Misty y, construyendo una pared de luz, protegió a la líder de gimnasio del avance impetuoso de las llamas; mientras que Feraligatr y Rhyperior extinguían las llamas que se aproximaban a los demás. Mientras tanto, Mathieu y los demás soldados del Team Rocket, incluyendo a Anguis y Benum, se veían envueltos en un infierno personificado, sin posibilidad de hacer nada al respecto. Mathieu gruñía con intensa rabia, pero era incapaz de moverse entre aquellos muros llameantes que se alzaban por todas partes.

Misty, envuelta en un profundo estupor físico y mental, pudo observar como una sombra voladora se aproximaba hacia ella. Desde lo alto, un muchacho saltó hacia el suelo cerca de donde yacía y, devolviendo a aquella figura negra a su pokéball, avanzó rápidamente hacia Misty y Raichu. Entonces la pelirroja, gracias al fragor de las llamas, pudo observar, por primera vez, un rostro que le resultaba conocido y, a la vez, completamente anónimo. Pero, aunque ese semblante fuese desconocido para ella, aquellos ojos castaños no lo eran. Y, bien fuese por el brillo de las llamas reflejado en ellos o bien por otra razón, no se sintió tan cohibida y esperanzada a la vez por volverlos a observar de nuevo.

El muchacho, quien también se había quedado prendido de los ojos de la pelirroja, se recuperó de su estupor y alzó a Misty del suelo, irguiéndola rápidamente. Raichu también ayudó a la líder a levantarse, ambos con suma delicadez, a pesar de la presteza que había en sus acciones. Una vez de pie, los tres se dirigieron hacia el grupo oscilando entre las llamas, mientras Raichu seguía protegiéndoles con una extraña pared de luz que había formado alrededor de ellos.

—¡Annastasia, Teletrasporte! —gritó mientras corría junto a Misty, sujetándola por los hombros y la cintura, impidiendo que se volviese abajo de nuevo debido al temblor generalizado de todo su cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban siendo manchados por el incesante río de sangre que emanaba de su herida.

—¡¿A dónde?! —gritó Ann sin dejar de comandar a su Alakazam para que detuviese las llamas.

Delia Ketchum, quien se había sumido en un estupor igual o más profundo del que se encontraba Misty, reaccionó al oír la voz del joven que se acercaba entre las llamas, sujetando a la líder. Así, sacando una pokéball del bolsillo de su falda chamuscada, sacó a su inestimable compañero Mr. Mime, que se asustó nada más ver el infierno en el que estaba envuelta la señora.

—¡Mimey, teletrasportanos a casa! —gritó, haciéndose oír a través del fragor de las llamas.

Mr. Mime obedeció al instante, y una luz azul comenzó a envolver a todos los presentes. Alakazam, captando las ondas psíquicas del pokémon mimo, comenzó a ejecutar el mismo ataque para así ayudar a huir de aquel infierno. Ashton devolvió a Feraligatr y Rhyperior a sus respectivas pokéball y, justo cuando alcanzó a los presentes acompañado por Misty y Raichu, la luz azul les envolvió por completo.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Misty sentía el suave peso de su Marill en sus brazos. Sentía un ligero roce en sus hombros y cintura, y sentía una extraña calma a su alrededor, una calma que había extrañado profundamente. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y lo primero que pudo divisar fue la casa de la señora Ketchum, iluminada tibiamente en medio de la noche cerrada por el astro celeste que se alzaba en lo alto. Una cálida luz encendida en el porche les daba la bienvenido a su hogar.

Estaba en Pueblo Paleta.

Y, esta vez, _todos_ estaban en Pueblo Paleta, en su casa, _en su hogar_.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Pokémon no me pertenece, es en su totalidad de Nintendo y Game Freak._

 _Madre mía, ¡este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, sin duda! Tenía pensando cortarlo cuando Aggron lanza su Hiperrayo a Misty, pero... no me parecía bien dejaros -de nuevo- con la incógnita, así que decidí adelantarlo un poco. ¡No pensaba que ocuparía tanto! Aunque, voy a admitirlo: tenía tantas ganas como vosotros de que saliese Ash, sin duda alguna._

 _No sé que puedo decir sobre este fic aparte de... esto acaba de comenzar. Sí, las casi ochenta mil palabras escritas es tan solo la introducción al fic, así que puedo estimar, sin temor a equivocarme, de que será un proyecto mucho más extenso y ambicioso del que había sopesado en un primer momento. Pero esto segura de que, con vuestro apoyo y entusiasmo, sea capaz de terminarlo._

 _Como siempre, agradeceros de todo corazón vuestros reviews y vuestra emoción con cada capítulo. Me hacéis sonreír cada vez que leo vuestra opinión y, si me demoro un poco en contestaros, es debido a mi escaso tiempo libre a veces, que suelo invertirlo en su totalidad en leer y escribir, últimamente. Pero siempre que encuentro un hueco libre trato de contestaros, ¡solo os pido un poco de paciencia! Ah, y también quería animar a todos los lectores que no tengan cuenta en facfiction a dejar un review si ellos desean comentar algo respecto a algún capítulo. Tengo habilitado los reviews anónimos, así que me encantaría conocer también vuestra opinión, si vosotros queréis darla, por supuesto._

 _En fin, espero que este extensísimo capítulo_ _os guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo, y espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver por aquí. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_


	7. VII - Vuelta al comienzo

**VII**

 _Kanto_ _: VII_

 _Vuelta al comienzo_.

* * *

Observaba atentamente sus manos, las cuales estaban a la altura de su abdomen, parcialmente extendidas ante sus ojos. Percibía minuciosamente todos los pliegues de sus fatigados y tiznados dedos mientras la sangre discurría a través de ellos, como auténticos ríos del más brillante escarlata. El líquido se acumulaba entre las arrugas, que formaban pequeñas concavidades donde se guardaba el recuerdo de tal feroz y extenuante enfrentamiento. Sus brazos, apoyados ambos en sus rodillas –raspadas y goteantes como sus manos-, se sentían pesados e incapaces de realizar cualquier movimiento, generalizando aquella fatiga al resto de su maltratado cuerpo; aunque él mismo desconocía su estado. Tal concentración dedicaba a sus manos que intentaba ignorar lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, mas sin embargo, era consciente de que, tarde o temprano, tenía que afrontar su situación. Pasó su vista desde sus dedos a través de sus brazos, donde se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos era el nacimiento de la corriente carmesí. Un profundo surco cruzaba su antebrazo, goteando aquel líquido carmín que manchaba su rodilla y el suelo donde acababa. Las gotas de sangre que habían entrado en contacto con la tierra del camino se secaban al instante, quizás por la aridez de la arena, quizás por el sofoco veraniego que les rodeaba que, a pesar de ser nocturno, no apaciguaba su temperatura. O quizás, y solo quizás, era porque él mismo deseaba que su sangre, toda la sangre que había acabado en sus manos, se extinguiese tan expeditamente como lo hacían aquellas gotas. Pero él, más que nadie, era consciente de que la sangre siempre deja marca.

Sintió un ligero tirón en su camiseta, manchada y adosada a su cuerpo debido al sudor y a la adherente sangre que también discurría por su torso. Pero, a pesar de tal aviso, no se atrevió a girarse hacia el origen de aquel leve agarre. Un intenso miedo comenzó a inundar su maltratado pecho al ser devuelto a la realidad por aquel contacto físico. A pesar de haber estado hacía apenas minutos en una de las batallas más despiadadas y temerarias a las que se había enfrentado en su vida, nada le parecía tan terrorífico como enfrentarse a la dura realidad, una realidad que se cernía sobre él inevitablemente y de la que sabía que, esta vez, no podría escapar a ella, por mucho que su corazón latiese aceleradamente mientras parecía querer decirle con sus precipitado ritmo: « _Corre»_. Pero no era por el penoso estado físico en el que se encontraba, o por las heridas que volvían a decorar su cuerpo. No. Era su propio miedo el que le impedía cualquier movimiento, el que le impedía levantar la vista de sus maltratadas manos, el que le recordaba una y otra vez dónde estaba y, sobre todo, quién estaba a su lado.

—¡HIDROBOMBA!

Una orden clara y precisa resonó a través de sus oídos, los cuales parecían haber estado inconexos hasta ese mismo momento. La adrenalina que comenzó a circular por su hendido sistema circulatorio consiguió desplazar al miedo que comenzaba a pesar en su cavidad torácica, y su cerebro volvió a conectarse de nuevo. Él conocía a la perfección aquella reacción, y su irracional intuición le advertía del peligro. Así, ignorando cualquier pensamiento menos aquel mandato venido desde su espalda, se levantó de un salto y se apartó justo antes de que un potente chorro de agua a presión impactase en el mismo sitio donde antes estaba sentado con parsimonia. Contempló como la tierra y grava del camino absorbían gran parte del agua debido, posiblemente, a la sequedad de ambiente, tratando desesperadamente de hidratarse. Levantó la vista y lo primero que pudo percibir fueron unos ojos castaños, dos pupilas que le observaban atentamente mientras irradiaban la más profunda rabia e ira a su vez. En ellos distinguió a su antiguo rival, pseudo amigo desde su más tierna –y ahora sin dudarlo- infancia, el muchacho junto al que creció en el mismo sitio que pisaban ahora sus polutos zapatos. Su fisonomía representaba el mismo enfado que mostraban sus ojos, manifestándose en la tensión de su cuerpo y en el tono blanquecino que habían adquirido sus puños debido a la fuerza ejercida sobre sus nudillos. A su lado, una enorme tortuga se alzaba, con el mismo pronóstico de aquel muchacho.

—¡Blastoise! ¡Hidrobomba de nuevo!

La tortuga gigante no se hizo esperar y volvió a apuntar los dos potentes cañones que salían de su caparazón cobrizo, a ambos lados de su cabeza azulada. Sus ojos negros brillaban con intensidad y, tras un gutural grito salido por su dientuda boca, otros dos caños acuosos salieron en su dirección, con clara intención de impactar contra él. A pesar de estar preparado para esquivar ese nuevo ataque, no tuvo que hacerlo. Un dorado cristal apareció delante suya, desviando el agua a presión a ambos lados de la pantalla, impidiendo que llegasen siquiera a mojar su ropa. No le hacía falta reconocer al autor de aquella pantalla pero, aún así, bajó su mirada para encontrarse con su fiel amigo delante, protegiéndole como llevaba haciendo la mitad de su vida, desde que ambos se conocieron. Sus patitas marrones estaban extendidas, y su fisonomía mostraba la misma fiereza que sus adversarios, mientras que él no podía más que mantener su rostro serio, intentado ocultar la mezcla de emociones que en ese momento bullía en su interior. El calor se disipaba a través de su herida, la cual comenzó a escocerle al haber entrado en contacto con la arenisca de la carretera al levantarse con tanta presura. Aún notaba cómo la sangre goteaba por sus dedos y, en un gesto inconsciente, se llevó la mano a la herida, intentado evitar el ya molesto río que manchaba todo a su paso.

" _¡Rai!"._ Tras acabar con su ataque defensivo, su amigo gritó provocativamente hacia sus dos rivales, con clara intención de confronte; algo que él, aunque sabía –inconscientemente- que estaba en riesgo, no compartía con su compañero. Sin embargo, conociendo a su noble amigo, haría cualquier cosa por protegerle de cualquier daño. De sus mejillas amarillentas comenzó a saltar chispas en clara provocación a su rival, que no escatimó en inclinarse sobre sus dos gruesas patas traseras y volcar su caparazón hacia delante, con clara intención de ataque.

—¡¿Es que no vas a luchar, COBARDE?!

A pesar de recibir sus propios impulsos y los estímulos externos, los sonidos sonaban distantes a su alrededor. Aún así, escuchó claramente la última palabra pronunciada, y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella. No obstante, no tenía el mismo concepto de cobardía que su antiguo rival, y no atacar en ese momento no le parecía una acción amilanada, sino que, simplemente, no veía la necesidad de combatir en ese momento. Pero no iba a dejarse menoscabar.

Tanto él como Raichu esquivaron prestamente otro Hidrobomba lanzado contra ellos y, esta vez, Blastoise no perdió el tiempo y embistió directo contra su compañero eléctrico, el cual le repelió sin orden alguna con un fiero puñetazo impregnado de electricidad que hizo retroceder a la tortuga acuática varios metros atrás, llegando incluso a salirse del camino y posar sus patas en la oscura y fresa hierba que oscilaba tranquilamente gracias a la ligera brisa que acompañaba a la noche cerrada. Blastoise, lejos de amedrentarse al igual que su entrenador, volvieron a encarar a sus supuestos enemigos.

—¡Rayo hielo! —volvió a gritar con furia.

Blastoise abrió sus fauces y, en su interior, una bola de energía azul comenzó a crecer, hasta lanzar un poderoso rayo helado. El ratón eléctrico contestó a tal ataque con pura electricidad irradiada de su cuerpo, lanzada mediante sus sacos dieléctricos y su cola puntiaguda, en coincidente forma de un rayo. Los dos ataques impactaron uno contra otro, generando una explosión cargada de energía que levantó aún más gravilla en todas partes. No pudo evitar gruñir ante la irritación ocasionada, de nuevo, con el contacto de la sucia arena contra sus múltiples cortes y heridas, emponzoñándolas e irritándolas. Se tapó los ojos con su brazo intacto, en un intento de evitar que la arenisca llegase también a herir sus retinas.

—¡Gary, ya basta! —gritó una voz añeja y desazonada a un lado de donde se encontraban. El nombrado tan solo gruñó con cólera, apretando fuertemente los dientes.

—¡No, abuelo! —encaró a su mentor, de nuevo con los puños cerrados y una mirada intimidante, que se había desviado de su objetivo hacia el anciano—. ¡Mira en qué se ha convertido! ¡En un asqueroso criminal! ¡Un delincuente! ¡Un-!

Percibía la ira de su infantino rival que se mostraba, también, a través de sus palabras, cuales escupía con desprecio, con clara intención de herir al destinatario de tales improperios. Pero lejos estaba de lastimar, o incluso propiciar en él alguna emoción. Se había repetido tantas veces a sí mismo aquellas palabras que ya no tenían el trascendental significado que poseían en un principio. Tenía asumido lo que era, lo que él había querido ser.

Mientras Gary Oak seguía mirando a su anciano mentor con la rabia que le era dirigida hacia él, desvió la mirada hacia su fiel compañero, en un intento de evitar percibir nada más a su alrededor. Se fijó que su amigo le miraba fijamente desde abajo, con una curiosa expresión en su rostro, que parecía mezclar desazón y enfado al mismo tiempo; muy al contrario de su semblante, que trataba por todos medios seguir manteniendo la seriedad que solía caracterizarle en estos momentos.

—¡Cinco malditos años buscándote! —volvió a gritar Gary, y esta vez supo que se dirigía directamente a él, mas no levantó su rostro hacia su interlocutor—. ¡Cinco años llorando tu desaparición, ¿para qué?! ¡¿Para qué hayas estado en una banda criminal, robando pokémon, hiriendo a personas inocentes?! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Podrías habernos dicho dónde estabas, LA BASURA QUE ERES AHORA!

Siguió sin dirigir la mirada hacia el emisor de tales verdades debido a que un miedo iracundo a cruzarse con otros ojos anidaba, cada vez con más peso, en su cavidad. Inconscientemente, se agarró con más fuerza su brazo herido, sintiendo como la sangre -aún conservarte de cierto calor corporal- discurría con más brío por su brazo.

—¿¡Y sigues sin decir nada, estúpido perdedor?! ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Blastoise! —el pokémon totuga contestó a su entrenador con un alarido, listo para continuar la pelea.

—¡Deja al jefe en paz!

Reconoció aquella voz como la de Annastasia, su devota subordinada. Conocía a aquella enérgica muchacha desde antes incluso de haber ingresado ella en las Sombras de Kanto, y era consciente de la personalidad de aquella joven rubia, que lejos estaba de ser lo que aparentaba. Por ello, despegó la mano de su herida y la levantó hacia un lado.

Ann comprendió al instante la orden dada por su jefe, pero no entendía la razón por la cual ese mandato había quedado de manifiesto. No llegaba a comprender por qué su jefe, tan fuerte e inteligente como era, se dejaba atacar de manera tan pasiva por aquel irrespetuoso –a su juicio- chico. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a desobedecer las órdenes de su superior, por lo que decidió callar y guardarse todo comentario y acción mordaz que pudiese llevar contra el muchacho.

—Jefe, estás herido.

Nico se encontraba al borde de la histeria al ver a su jefe, antes que nada amigo, en tal precario estado. Aquel corte en su antebrazo sangraba más de lo que parecía a simple vista, aunque él parecía no notarlo demasiado.

—Es cierto. Entremos a curarte, tanto a ti como a tus pokémon.

Esta vez sí levantó la vista, asombrado ante la reconocida voz que se dirigió a él sin temor o rabia, sino al contrario, un tono de voz fraternal y preocupado que recordaba con gran estima y nostalgia de tiempo mejores. Allí, delante de él, se encontraba Brock, uno de sus antiguos mejores amigos, un compañero inestimable que le había acompañado durante, prácticamente, toda su temprana adolescencia en sus interminables viajes a través del mundo, cuando aún tenía un sueño, cuando aún creía en el mundo y en sí mismo. No pudo evitar que la sombra de su miedo interno se asomase peligrosamente por sus ojos ante tal trato altruista. Brock se acercó hacia él y, por pura inercia, retrocedió un paso. No podía soportar la mirada bondadosa que le ofrecía su amigo, una mirada de la que no era merecedor. Sin embargo, el doctor pokémon no detuvo su marcha y se inclinó al lado de Raichu, el cual también le miró escépticamente al principio, hasta que el moreno comenzó a acariciar con cariño su pelaje, entre sus puntiagudas orejas. Debido al sobresalto, el ratón pokémon no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña descarga, aunque Brock no apartó su contacto. Siguió acariciándolo hasta notar cómo el pokémon se relajaba bajo su toque.

" _Chaa"_. El pokémon emitió un sonido de concordancia conforme a aquella cariñosa carantoña, súbitamente más tranquilo con su presencia. Cuando Brock dejó de acariciarle y se irguió de nuevo, dirigió miradas apenadas entre el moreno y su entrenador, intentando trasmitirle a través de sus pequeños ojitos negros que su amigo necesitaba ayuda, lo cual Brock entendió sin complicaciones.

—Me alegro de verte, Ash —Brock sonrió con inmensa alegría hacia el joven que se alzaba varios pasos por delante, un joven que no parecía su mejor amigo pero que, por otra parte, seguía existiendo parte de la esencia de aquel joven e intrépido muchachito que conoció hace nueve años.

Ash no tardó en ocultar el temor que había asomado por sus ojos, sustituyendo su semblante sorprendido por uno completamente serio. No iba a permitir que su antiguo amigo mintiese de forma tan descarada, pero no a él, sino a sí mismo. Era imposible que se alegrase de volver a verle cuando Ash no estaba allí. Aquel al que Brock observaba no era Ash, no era él. Pero, a pesar de ello, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios sellados.

La sonrisa de Brock disminuyó al notar el cambio de expresión de su amigo ante sus palabras. Quizás había sido un error dirigirse así hacia su pasado camarada, porque podría ser que ese que estaba en frente no fuese Ash, sino un total y completo desconocido. Desechó rápidamente aquellos pensamientos y dudas de su cabeza e intentó centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante: su amigo estaba allí, había vuelto a pesar de este largo tiempo y, por fin, todos volvían a estar juntos. Dirigió una disimulada mirada a su amiga pelirroja esperando encontrar otra expresión de júbilo como la suya, pero no pudo estar más equivocado.

Misty se había levantado del suelo, el sitio donde apareció tras la teletransportación realizada por los dos pokémon psíquicos, aún portando a un debilitado Marill en sus brazos. Sus piernas y su pantalón se habían ensuciado debido a la arena que conformaba la vía, e incluso algunas piedrecillas se habían incrustado en el tejido de su short o en su piel, pero no le importaba. No sabía que sentir en ese mismo instante, mientras observaba a aquel perfecto desconocido que se alzaba a varios pasos de ella, firme y serio, distante e ignoto. Su rostro, iluminado por tan solo un lado gracias a la luz de la entrada de la casa de los Ketchum, era un cuadro anónimo e increíblemente atrayente para ella. Nuevos ángulos se habían acentuado en estos años ausentes, descubriendo una faceta adulta, acrecentada por la expresión seria de la que hacía gala. Su semblante era lozano y atractivo, de una marcada mesura y gravedad en él. Su cabello, semejante al color del ébano, seguía siendo tan alborotado como lo recordaba; y evocó que, en tiempos pasados, solía pensar que su pelo era tan indomable como lo era su personalidad. Su fisonomía también había sufrido un drástico cambio, y también se había perfilado con el paso del tiempo. Había crecido desmesuradamente, una gran metamorfosis en comparación a la baja estatura de la que exponía cuando era un niño. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante y la poca luz del ambiente, se podía apreciar su estructura atlética y fibrosa que mostraba su cuerpo delgado, el cual parecía listo en cualquier momento para moverse a gran velocidad. Sus brazos, ya despojados de la chaqueta negra que antes los cubría, se mostraban fuertes y veloces al mismo tiempo, y su musculatura marcaba finas líneas en sus antebrazos, que hacían sombra con la escasa iluminación existente. Su torso, al estar cubierto por una camiseta negra como la noche, no era tan apreciable como su rostro o sus brazos, pero aún así la luz delimitaba su delgada y nervuda figura, que atraía con magnetismo. El pantalón que portaba, también negro, estaba rasgado por algunas partes, y tan sucio como sus piernas o sus hombros, cubiertos por su sangre reseca.

Y sus ojos… sus ojos poseían aún más fascinación que su cuerpo en sí. Aquellos ojos, tan cercanos y distantes a la vez, tan conocidos e ignorados al mismo tiempo, eran los mismos que recordaba con gran estima en lo más recóndito de su corazón, pero no poseían el mismo brillo que solía caracterizarlos en tiempos pasados. Aquel brillo valiente y centelleante como ninguno había sido aplacado, incluso sustituido por una llama oscura, tan oscura como sus ropajes. Y, cuando aquellos sugestivos ojos se posaron finalmente en ella, no pudo evitar que una corriente eléctrica circulase a través de su columna vertebral, erizándole los pelos de la nuca y acelerando inexorablemente su pulso cardíaco. Aquellos ojos habían dejado de destilar seriedad al temblar levemente ante el contacto visual, y Misty no pudo hacer más que quedarse prendada de aquellos castaños irises que, a pesar de la poca luz, nunca los había visto tan hermosos como en ese mismo momento. Pero, a pesar del deseo consumado de la pelirroja por seguir contemplando tan bellos ojos, estos rompieron el contacto desviándose rápidamente, azarados.

Quería acercarse a él, quería sentir en su propia piel su presencia, la certeza de que él estaba allí de verdad, tras años y años de inane búsqueda, lágrimas y lamentos por su ausencia. Pero, a pesar de aquel anhelo, su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse, tal vez por el cansancio físico o por la impresión causada por aquel cautivador joven. Tan solo podía seguir observándole, intentando desentrañar todos los nuevos e inexplorados recovecos de su fisonomía, mientras su mente y su corazón eran un completo bullicio de sentimientos y emociones, que no solo residían allí, sino que se desplazaban a través de sus nervios hasta la totalidad de su piel.

Aquel temor que anidaba en su corazón desde su llegada allí se había manifestado en aquellos serafines ojos aguamarinos que le observaban con atención, si no era la repulsión que se merecía. Desvió la mirada tan rápido como fue capaz cuando notó aquella mirada en contacto con la suya, aterrado por si podría descubrir sus sentimientos y pensamientos a través de ellos. Ella siempre le había leído con tanta facilidad… siempre sabía lo que pensaba -o lo que sentía- en cualquier momento, y le acobardaba que pudiese hacer lo mismo ahora, porque él sabía que ella era capaz, de eso y mucho más. Misty nunca había sido una persona que se diese por vencida prontamente; pero, esta vez, había cosas que residían y arraigaban en su oscuro interior que no debían ser descubiertas.

De pronto, sintió un tirón en su brazo intacto. Desviando la vista hacia él, divisó una larga cabellera castaña dispersa entre su extremidad y el poseedor de aquel lacio cabello, reconociendo a su propietario en cuanto sus grandes ojos chocaron abruptamente con los suyos, ambos del mismo tono castaño. Aquellos tiernos ojos comenzaron a inundarse con incipientes lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonarlos y comenzar a discurrir sin control. Por puro impulso, ya que odiaba ver esas lágrimas desde lo más profundo de su acongojado corazón y siempre trataba de hacer lo imposible para evitarlas, abrazó a la persona que aún agarraba su brazo, envolviendo las hebras cobrizas en su –ya de por sí- húmedo pecho.

Aunque, lejos de conseguir su objetivo, provocó todo lo contrario: la joven niña que se había agarrado con desesperación no pudo evitar romper a llorar al sentir el suave abrazo que su hermano le brindaba. Habían pasados dos años desde la última vez que se vieron, dos años en los que ella había tratado de cumplir con su mandato, sin dejar de pensar un solo día en el estado de su hermano mayor. Se preocupaba por él y, tras presenciar tal agresiva batalla, así como la angustia que casi la domina por completo al verle sucumbir en el vacío de la noche, no pudo hacer más que intentar liberar tal turbación a través del agua salina. Sintió un ligero vaivén y, súbitamente, ese movimiento le llevó a su infancia, cuando su hermano le acunaba sobre él mientras ella se lamentaba por alguna caída o algún raspón en la rodilla, que no se podía comparar a la profunda y sangrienta herida que dividía en dos su antebrazo.

—Hay… hay que… curarte… —pretendió pronunciar mientras intentaba sorber sus lágrimas con profundas inhalaciones. Separándose ligeramente del cálido torso que la mecía, se limpió sus lágrimas con el bajo de su camiseta, empapándolo al momento. Cuando levantó la vista hacia el rostro de su hermano, pudo ver como este le sonreía levemente. Negó con la cabeza y, acto después, se arrodilló en el suelo y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, un fragmento de tela rosáceo con bordes granates, donde el centro, también purpúreo, estaba rodeado por filamentos amarillentos que formaban rayos dorados. Con aquel lienzo limpió los restos lacrimógenos que aún permanecían en sus sonrojadas mejillas, y enjuagó aquellas lágrimas que aún perduraban en sus retinas.

—Estoy bien —le susurró a Elizabeth, con un tono bajo y personal que había echado de menos usar con su hermana pequeña.

El ritmo acelerado que acrecentó el corazón de Misty se detuvo abruptamente al reconocer aquel ligero pañuelo que limpiaba el rostro de Eli cariñosamente. Aquella tela no era otra sino la cual había entregado a su mejor amigo en el momento de su separación, antes de que ambos tomasen caminos distintos: ella hacia su gimnasio, su responsabilidad familiar; y él hacia una nueva e inexplorada región, su realización como entrenador pokémon y como persona, ya que él era un alma libre, un aventurero por naturaleza, un espíritu errante que no podía permanecer en el mismo sitio durante, cada vez, periodos de tiempo más cortos. Él había mantenido consigo durante todos estos años aquel regalo consigo, e incluso cuidándolo solícitamente, ya que parecía en perfecto estado, casi más impoluto que cuando Misty se lo entregó con devoción y tristeza al separarse de él. Un profundo sentimiento comenzó a florecer en el pecho de Misty, inundando todo su ser. Y no era más que tibia esperanza, esperanza por reconocer a su mejor amigo de nuevo, a _Ash_.

Elizabeth, aún agarrando el brazo de su hermano, comenzó a tirar de él hacia la casa de Delia Ketchum, mientras trataba por activa y por pasiva de no romper a llorar de nuevo. Y su hermano, derrotado, se dejó guiar, en otro intento de disminuir su llanto. Raichu no dudó en acompañarles, al igual que Brock. Los demás solo pudieron quedarse estáticos mientras les observaban dirigirse hacia la casa.

En un momento dado, el joven pelinegro se paró en sec, y se giró lo suficiente para dirigirse a Annastasia, evitando cruzarse de nuevo con las temidas miradas.

—Annastasia —dijo en un tono firme, sin necesidad de levantar la voz—. Trae nuestras mochilas.

—¡A la orden! —exclamó Ann con energía, llevando su mano a la frente en forma de saludo, muy mitigado de la seriedad que solía acompañar al típico gesto—. Alakazam, usa teletrasporte de nuevo y trae nuestras bolsas, ¿de acuerdo?

El pokemon psíquico no tardó ni medio minuto en desaparecer y volver a aparecer en un destello de luz azulada, la misma que les había traído a la seguridad de Pueblo Paleta. Pero, a diferencia de su ida, en su vuelta portaba en ambas manos tres mochilas de diferentes formas y colores. Ann abrazó a su pokémon mientras agradecía su ayuda y, asiendo su bolsa –la más colorida y excéntrica de las tres, con un curioso toque infantil-, sacó una pokéball de su cinturón y encerró a Alakazam en ella. Zhang cargó la suya y la sobrante, que debiese ser del ordenancista, y ambos siguieron a Elizabeth hacia la casa.

—Yo me voy de aquí —Gary rompió el silencio que les había envuelto de nuevo. Devolvió a Blastoise a su pokéball, y dio la espalda a la casa de los Ketchum. Su semblante aún detonaba rabia, pero se había ido sustituyendo gradualmente por firmeza y seriedad, casi tanta como el rostro que había mostrado su oponente.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó su abuelo, sin interrumpir su marcha.

—Al laboratorio. Nos vemos allí —y, sin decir palabra alguna más, acabó la conversación y anduvo, lento pero sin pausa, lejos de aquella modesta y acogedora casa de campo, que adornaba pintorescamente los verdes prados de Pueblo Paleta.

Mientras que los demás observaban la silueta de Gary, la cual desaparecía por momentos entre la oscuridad de la noche, Delia no podía dejar de mirar la puerta entreabierta por donde había entrado a su casa. Su hijo, por fin, había vuelto. Pero, a pesar de este hecho que había esperado de forma tan vehemente durante todos estos años, un insoportable sentimiento de culpabilidad trataba de arrastrarla hasta el mismo centro de la tierra. Sabía que había sido su culpa por la que Ash había abandonado su casa; toda, absolutamente la totalidad de la culpa, disentía sobre sus hombros. Y, también, ella era la única responsable de, probablemente, todos los malos momentos que él hubiese pasado a lo largo de su estancia en tal horrible sitio, que le habrían azotado hasta convertirlo en el joven que vio enfrente suya, con una mirada totalmente diferente a la que su hijo solía dedicarle, llena de amor y fascinación. Aquel sentimiento la quemaba por dentro, e incluso parecía desear salir como Elizabeth lo había manifestado, pero intentó guardar la poca compostura que quedaba en ella. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia su casa y, con cada paso que daba, más lejos se sentía del que alguna vez fuese su "hijo".

El profesor Oak también comenzó a caminar tras Delia, preocupado por su estado actual, seguido por Tracey y Daisy. Misty, aún dominada por el estupor y sus emociones a flor de piel, se quedó anclada justo en el sitio donde había observado al joven desconocido, mirando en dirección a la casa que alumbraba el sitio con una luz atrayente y generosa, pero sin enfocar el hogar. Fue un ligero quejido producido por su malherido Marill la que le hizo reaccionar levemente, despertando momentáneamente de su estupor. A pesar del inconsciente miedo que le producía entrar en aquella casa y encontrarse de nuevo con él, debía curar a su compañero con urgencia, el cual quedó gravemente herido tras la batalla contra Mathieu que, a pesar de haber acontecido apenas una hora atrás, parecía tan distante en el tiempo que aparentaba formar parte del pasado –como así era, pero un pasado ya remoto-. Aunque, aparte de aquellos pensamientos y emociones, una parte de ella gritaba de acelerada emoción por volver a observar aquellos añorados castaños ojos otra vez. A paso lento y displicente, se dirigió hacia la pequeña casita rural, entre tumbos que ella no llegaba a notar.

El único que no ingresó en la morada fue Giovanni. Cuando se vio solo en aquel camino desierto, pudo hacer lo que realmente deseaba. Se deslizó del camino arenoso y se sentó sobre la húmeda tierra, entre los vivos y verdes pastos que oscilaban como olas gracias al ligero viento veraniego. A pesar de que la oscura noche atenuaba el brillo verdoso de las hojas, aquel color había oscilado a un verdinegro, sin dejar de resplandecer. El rocío comenzaba a aglutinarse en las brácteas dada la hora de la madrugada que les envolvía, pero lejos estaban de sueño o del descanso. Se permitió relajarse por un momento, algo extraño para él, pero también increíblemente valioso. Él siempre sabía advertir el valor de todas las cosas posibles, y la tranquilidad o la simple naturaleza no les eran desconocidas. Aquellos sonidos, aquellos aromas producidos por la humedad de la tierra, le recordaban a un tiempo pasado, feliz y despreocupado, que añoraba con todo su corazón pero que, también, le causaba un profundo dolor al recordarlo, ya que él había sido el causante de su fin. En aquellos momentos conseguía admirar cualquier cosa, por banal que fuese, gracias a una persona… una sola persona que ya no estaba junto a él, por su culpa, y aquello era difícil de soportar. No iba a quedarse junto a ellos, debía irse, irse a cualquier sitio, lejos. Sonriendo, pensó que sus hijos estarían mejor sin su presencia, sobre todo su primogénito. Había encontrado su lugar aunque él no lo admitiese, como sabía que lo estaba haciendo en esos mismos instantes; pero solo él podía darse cuenta de su error. Perdió hace tiempo su jurisdicción como padre, y ahora no podría ayudarle de ningún modo; aunque él tampoco la necesitaría, al menos, no su ayuda. Con ello en mente, decidió disfrutar unos instantes más de aquella placentera sensación que le envolvía, que predominaba a la tempestad que le aguardaba. Luchar por algo que ni siquiera ya tenía en consideración, porque para él, todo se había perdido mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

Cuando Misty irrumpió en la casa, lo primero que la recibió fue la cálida luz de la entrada, que brillaba tanto o más que la de afuera. Avanzó lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención, y se asomó primero hacia la cocina, por pura e ilógica inercia. Allí vio sentada alrededor de la mesa a Delia, con un semblante sombrío y afligido. Samuel se encontraba al lado suya, sujetando su mano cariñosamente, que yacía inerte sobre la superficie de madera; mientras que Daisy y Tracey tan solo se miraban mutuamente, preocupados por la situación. Turbada por la imagen que la señora Ketchum mostraba, decidió salir de allí inmediatamente, dirigiéndose hacia el salón. Ella misma no se encontraba en un estado más favorable que el de la señora de la casa, por lo que tuvo miedo de malograr aún más la delicada condición en la que se sumía Delia.

Por ello, avanzó rápidamente al salón, y allí la imagen que se le ofrecía no era más propicia que la que había dejado atrás, aunque mucho más extraña. La televisión había sido encendida, y los cuatro miembros de las Sombras –Tina, Nico, la chica rubia que había sido llamada Annastasia y otro muchacho, con un semblante tan o más serio como el de su jefe, que desconocía su nombre- se aglutinaban en el sofá de la estancia, quedando recluido el reservado chico hacia el reposabrazos, debido a la escasez de espacio. La pelirroja dirigió una rápida mirada al aparato, que mostraba imágenes de un programa de cocina que solía ver a veces, con la ingenua esperanza de llegar a ser capaz de ampliar sus artes culinarias más allá de los espaguetis. Divisó a lo lejos de la sala, y su mirada encontró los demás inquilinos que habían ingresado antes que ella en la morada. Brock asistía a Raichu aplicándole una hiperpoción en sus heridas. El espray producía en el ratón irritaciones y picores, que el pobre pokémon trataba de disminuir mediante pequeños soplos. Mientras tanto, Elizabeth vendaba la herida de su hermano con cuidado, mientras el alto muchacho se dejaba hacer.

—Misty —le llamó Brock cuando advirtió su presencia—. Acerca a Marill, trataré de curarle lo mejor que pueda.

De forma mecánica, Misty pasó entre medias del televisor y sus espectadores y se acercó al moreno, tendiéndole a Marill con extremo cuidado, tratando de evitar que el pequeño se lastimase más de lo que estaba. Brock lo meció en sus brazos y analizó todas sus heridas, palmo por palmo, hasta acabar asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Raichu, ¿podrías pasarme unas pastillas que tengo en mi mochila? Ah, y dame otra hiperpoción, por favor —el pokémon eléctrico levantó sus orejas ante el mandato de Brock, para inmediatamente después hacer lo que el doctor pokémon le había pedido. Metió su cabeza en la mochila de Brock para después sacar con sus dientes una tira de pastillas, y con su cola extrajo otro frasco que contenía aquel líquido purpúreo. Se los tendió a Brock con una sonrisa, que fue respondida a su vez por otra del doctor.

—Vaya —Misty se giró sorprendida ante aquella voz, y encontró a la emisora de aquella exclamación. La muchacha rubia que antes había identificado se doblaba graciosamente con el fin de observar a Brock y a Raichu, ya que ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo de madera y era difícil distinguirlos. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro—. Raichu no suele obedecer a nadie que no sea el jefe. ¡Vaya!

—Es que él y yo somos amigos, ¿verdad? —le sonrió de nuevo Brock, obteniendo un alegre " _¡Ray!"_ por parte del pokémon eléctrico.

Brock comenzó a tratar a Marill a base de ungüentos y pastillas. Hizo ingerir al pequeño pokémon una de las cápsulas que Raichu le había facilitado, y le aplicó diversas pomadas y pociones que tenía dispersas a su alrededor. Pero, mientras llevaba a cabo su cometido, la líder no podía evitar desviar su mirada hacia el pelinegro, que parecía sumamente concentrado en la herida que le era vendada. En uno de esos deslices, sorprendentemente su mirada chocó contra la del muchacho, que no tardó en apartar tan velozmente la vista como lo hiciera antes de ingresar en la morada. Sintió como su sangre hervía dentro de su cuerpo, amenazando peligrosamente con salir al exterior de una u otra forma.

No era justo. No era justo que él ni siquiera le dirigiese una mirada, una palabra, una justificación, _algo_. Necesitaba oír su voz de nuevo, necesitaba sentir en su corazón la cálida sonrisa que con tanta facilidad regalaba antes de su separación, necesitaba cerciorarse de que Ash Ketchum estaba realmente allí, en casa, junto a ellos. Pero él no hacía más que huir cobardemente de todo contacto, y ello acaecía que un sentimiento ardiente y furioso estallase dentro de ella pero que, inconsciente, confundió con enfado –que así parecía-, cuando lo que realmente era la consecuencia directa de la quiebra de su esperanza, un profundo miedo y aprensión.

Nublada completamente por sus emociones, no pudo dominar sobre sus acciones. Sus piernas se movieron sin consentimiento, avanzando prestamente hacia el muchacho. Antes siquiera que él se hubiese fijado en su cercanía, su brazo se irguió sin tregua y la palma de su mano impactó disonantemente en su mejilla, apagando todo sonido que permaneciese en aquel acogedor salón; incluso el volumen del televisor parecía un inoportuno zumbido que se alejaba más y más de ellos.

Cuando Misty retomó la conciencia de sus actos, levantó asustada la cabeza hacia el joven pelinegro. Su rostro estaba ladeado producto de la bofetada, y su mano se sobaba lastimosamente el lugar del impacto, ligeramente rosado. Su mandíbula estaba tensada y delineada con presteza, y sus ojos tenían tal pesadumbre y culpa que encogía hasta el más férreo corazón. Sin poder soportarlo más, Misty le abrazó rápidamente, rodeando su firme torso con ambos brazos, ocultando su apenado semblante en él. Todas las lágrimas que había retenido durante todos estos años salieron sin su consentimiento, como una esplendorosa cascada rebosante de penurias y dolor, imparable e insondable.

Ashton no pudo evitar tensarse ante tal contacto, pero toda la incomodidad que sintió fue sustituida por más culpa aún al sentir el incontrolable llanto de la pelirroja, que acongojaba a cualquiera que lo oyese, y sabía que él era el responsable de tal lamento.

—Eres… un… idiota… —masculló Misty entre jadeos, aún más opacadas sus palabras por la húmeda camiseta de Ash, que recogía tanto las lágrimas de Elizabeth como las de ella—. ¡Eres el mayor idiota del mundo, Ash Ketchum! ¡Cinco años, MALDITA SEA! Maldita sea… cinco años sin saber… sin saber si estabas bien… idiota… ¡IDIOTA!

Sin poder soportar más aquel nudo en su garganta que se negaba a desenlazarse, producto de todo el dolor que había sentido y sentía en ese momento, comenzó a golpear el firme pecho del pelinegro. Trataba de liberar toda su impotencia, pero lo único que conseguía era que más lágrimas fluyesen desde sus cristalinos orbes aguamarinos, aún más desconsoladoras que antes. Su puño impactaba contra el torso en el que aún apoyaba su frente y, con cada golpe, su fuerza disminuía equitativamente. Y, a su vez, la culpa del muchacho aumentaba a la par que la tristeza de la pelirroja discurría por sus mejillas; lejos de producirle daño físico, cada impacto cargaba en su corazón su profusa y creciente responsabilidad.

Pero ambos eran ajenos a todo lo que coexistía a su alrededor, a pesar de la angustia y el pesar, de la culpa y la tristeza. Porque ellos volvían a estar juntos, y ambos eran conscientes de ello.

Los presentes, que no eran ajenos a la escena allí acontecida, no sabían cómo reaccionar. Habían enmudecido ante la dispuesta bofetada que la pelirroja había escatimado contra el joven, y tras ello, su efusivo abrazo. Brock y Raichu se habían asustado ante el arrebato mostrado por Misty pero, al ver la expresión desazonada de Ash, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que observar con tristeza aquel reencuentro. Elizabeth se asustó, posicionando ambas manos sobre sus labios, los cuales se habían abierto debido a la sorpresa ejercida por la brusca interrupción de su ejercicio sanador, aunque su corazón se había encogido en su interior al escuchar tal desconsolador llanto; incluso varias lágrimas amenazaron con volver a discurrir ante tal desconsuelo. Mientras tanto, las cuatro Sombras no atinaban a reaccionar adecuadamente ante el agravio y la ofensa hacia su líder. Sin embargo, su expresión taciturna y su pasividad les desconcertaban, sobre todo a Tina, quien se había levantado con intención de encarar a la insolente y desagradecida pelirroja. Aunque, al observar cómo se había ceñido a su jefe y la inacción del mismo en rechazarla hizo que detuviese su avance, mientras una intensa sensación indescriptible para ella se apoderaba de su ser. Siendo incapaz de soportar más aquella escena, abandonó la sala sin que los demás se percatasen de ello. Tan solo Nico, con una mirada apenada, acompañó su marcha.

Misty cesó sus golpes y se quedó estática, aún oculta por la oscuridad de la polera. Sus lágrimas habían cesado, y su llanto se había reducido hasta una pesada respiración debido a la congestión provocada por los sollozos. Aquella angustia que había anidado en su garganta por fin había aflorado, y ahora se encontraba en un estado relativo de calma. Se sentía segura sintiendo la suave y acompasada respiración del muchacho, que se manifestaba en el vaivén de su firme torso, que no había retrocedido ni un palmo ante la fuerza de sus impactos. Sin embargo, la vergüenza de aquel arrebato fue abriéndose camino, y se sentía incapaz de levantar la vista más allá de su camiseta.

Ashton, aún conmocionado por el frenesí de la pelirroja, no distaba mucho de sus sentimientos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta paz y calma como el que le proporcionada el tibio contacto de Misty, pero sabía que no era merecedor de la ternura o de la amistad de la chica. Y conocía a la líder demasiado bien para saber que, ante sus insultos y sus reprimendas, sus golpes y sus peleas, siempre estaba oculto el afecto y el apego que sentía por él; y también era conocedor de que, en esta ocasión, no era diferente. Porque ella no era consciente de que Ash Ketchum no estaba junto a ella, sino una sombra de lo que aquel niño soñador solía ser. Una sombra del mismo, sin sueños ni esperanzas, amparo de un oscuro pasado que acarreaba acciones de las que se sentía poco orgulloso.

Con gran cuidado y delicadeza, posó la punta de los dedos en los hombros de la pelirroja, sobresaltándola más de lo necesario. Ashton no pudo evitar asustarse, retirando con presteza aquel contacto. Lentamente, Misty separó la cabeza de su cuerpo y fue levantándola, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a conectarse. La dureza de sus ojos castaños se derritió al instante al observar la vidriosidad de sus orbes, donde su color azulado había oscilado hasta alcanzar un claro tono verdoso, casi trasparente, como adquiría en mar en días soleados, dejando entrever los secretos del fondo marino. Al igual que el vasto océano, sus ojos mostraban todas las emociones que sentía y, con sorpresa, Ashton encontró entre todos esos sentimientos una genuina alegría, que se manifestaba en un intenso brillo que brotaba desde el fondo. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas, dándole aún más belleza a su ignoto rostro, el cual siempre le había parecido bello, pero en ese momento le parecía tan empíreo como inobservable.

Perturbado por aquella imagen, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Había tal turbación de emociones y sentimientos de nostalgia, culpabilidad y tristeza en su mente que creía en su inminente explosión. Consideró huir lejos de aquel sitio –y de ella sobre todo- en varias ocasiones, pero su cuerpo se sentía renuente a mover un solo músculo. Y, entre la bruma de pensamientos que le atormentaba, una simple frase atravesó raudamente aquella espesura, tan rápido que ni siquiera él pudo procesar aquellas palabras, que salieron sin su consentimiento por sus labios.

—… lo siento…

Se sorprendió a sí mismo disculpándose de tal modo. A pesar de ser consciente de que sus acciones no habían sido las más justas o altruistas que podían ser, a juicio de su antiguo yo, nunca había sentido la necesidad de disculparse, exceptuando contadas ocasiones, siendo una de ellas esta. Era conocedor de la desdicha que había causado a su antigua mejor amiga, y ella, a pesar de haber estado separados largo tiempo antes incluso de su desaparición, fue la única que partió en su busca; porque él lo sabía, porque él trató de ocultarse de ella durante todo este tiempo, ya que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para encararla. Y, cinco años después, seguía siendo el mismo cobarde incapaz de justificarse, porque no había explicación posible para desmentir sus viles actos. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, Misty se mantuvo en silencio, sin exigir un alegato, un argumento, nada. Volvió a dirigir una veloz ojeada a la pelirroja, encontrándola con la misma expresión insensible que encerraba un inmenso mar de sentimientos. Y, de nuevo, su cuerpo bloqueaba cualquier movimiento, torturado por su apabullada mente.

—Será mejor que te vayas a dar una ducha… —interrumpió Brock sobresaltando a ambos muchachos, que dirigieron ambos sus miradas hacia el oriundo doctor, arrepentido al ver su estorbo—. Es decir… será bueno para desinfectar tus heridas… y eso…

Por fin, su cuerpo reaccionó gracias a la impresión causada por Brock. Asintiendo levemente, pasó rozando el brazo de Misty y se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos. Cuando se halló encerrado en el baño, se apoyó azorado contra la puerta y suspiró enérgicamente, intentando liberar algo del peso que sostenía su corazón. Cuando se hubo calmado parcialmente, abrió el grifo de la ducha y observó ensimismado el correr del agua, y no pudo evitar que aquel torrente acuífero le recordase aquellos ojos aguamarinos que había admirado segundos antes.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

—¡Vaya! Así que tú eres Misty, ¿verdad? ¡Un placer!

Justo en el momento en el que Ash abandonó la sala, y antes de que Misty pudiese reaccionar, una chica de cabellos dorados apresó sus manos con fuerza y comenzó a zarandearla, mientras gritaba saludos y comentarios que no llegaba a entender debido al volumen y a la poca vocalización de la rubia, gracias a la emoción que sentía en ese instante.

—Yo soy Annastasia, pero puedes-no, debes llamarme Ann —se presentó la rubia, aún azotando el aturdido cuerpo de la líder—. ¡Hemos oído hablar mucho sobre ti! Aunque el jefe omitió la parte de tu carácter… ¡Pero no te preocupes! A veces necesita un buen tortazo pero, como somos sus subordinados, no podemos hacerlo. ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Vamos a ser las mejores amigas! Ah, Eli, no te pongas celosa, ¡seremos las tres las mejores amigas del mundo!

Sin previo aviso, Annastasia abrazó a Misty y a Eli sorpresivamente, mientras seguía inmersa en su escandaloso monólogo. Elizabeth no pudo evitar reír quietamente ante la efusividad de su amiga, devolviendo su gesto, mientras que los demás observaban la escena graciosamente.

—Venga, Ann, déjalas, las vas a ahogar —Zhang agarró el brazo de Ann y tiró de ella, liberando a las dos chicas de su prisión. Pero la rubia, lejos de molestarse, continuó con su diálogo propio—. Me alegro de volverla a ver, señorita Elizabeth.

—Igualmente, Zhang —respondió Eli con una ligera reverencia.

—¡Ay, Eli! —exclamó de pronto Ann, sobresaltando al resto—. ¡Yo también te he echado muy mucho de menos! ¡Estás preciosísima!

Esta vez fue solo Elizabeth la víctima del cariño profesado por la alegre rubicunda, el cual fue correspondido de grata manera. Aunque la efusiva reunión fue interrumpida por un quejido que tambaleó el corazón de los presentes, ya susceptibles ante la imagen presenciada hace escasos momentos. Preocupados, todos ellos se dirigieron hacia el foco del lamento, la cocina, donde encontraron a una desconsolada señora Ketchum tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, mientras sus hombros temblaban incontroladamente. A su lado, Daisy, Tracey y el profesor Oak se alzaban tristemente tras la señora, sin conocimiento de lo que podían hacer para animarla.

Cuando Delia notó la presencia de todos en su pequeña cocina, trató de tranquilizarse. Suspiró con fuerza y se limpió del rostro las indomables lágrimas que se habían asomado, tratado de que ninguno de los asistentes se percatasen de ellas. Cuando levantó la vista, escudriñó por los alrededores al notar la ausencia del más importante inquilino en su casa.

—¿Dónde…? —trató de decir, pero su voz se rompió lánguidamente. Carraspeó, tratando de retomar la compostura—. ¿Dónde está Ash?

—Se ha ido a dar una ducha —contestó Brock.

—Ah… —Delia bajó la cabeza. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, debía dar el paso y contar la verdad, la verdad nunca dicha antes. El peso de aquel secreto cada vez era más pesado dentro de ella, y había acarreado terribles consecuencias, tanto para ella como para su familia. Pero debía hacerlo, se sentía en deuda con aquellas personas que, por activa y por pasiva, habían velado por el bienestar de su hijo en todo momento. Les debía una explicación—. Chicos, yo… os tengo que contar una cosa.

Misty no pudo evitar tensarse ante la frase dicha por Delia Ketchum. Había intentado en múltiples ocasiones hablar con ella y preguntarle el porqué de su anterior estado, y aún resonaban los gritos que profesó la señora en su reencuentro con el exlíder del Team Rocket, Giovanni. Por fin su curiosidad iba a ser saciada, pero sabía los riesgos que acarreaba. Insegura de poder resistir la inminente nueva, Misty se sentó en una de las sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa. A su lado, Eli tomó asiento, al igual que Annastasia, que se veía extrañamente ilusionada, como un niño pequeño cuando le van a contar un cuento. Los demás se ubicaron alrededor del mueble, respetando el espacio de la señora de la casa.

Cuando Delia escuchó el agua discurrir por las tuberías, señal de que el grifo había sido abierto, decidió comenzar la narración de su mayor y más íntimo secreto.

—Os debo una explicación a todos. Os he mentido durante tanto tiempo… a vosotros, a Ash… —de nuevo, el llanto subió por su pecho y amenazó con descolocarla, pero trató de guardar la compostura por todos los medios. Finalmente, bajó la cabeza, en un intento de evitar las miradas que estaba segura de que recibiría—. Yo no… yo no soy… la verdadera madre de Ash.

De pronto, la mente de Misty se quedó completamente en blanco, como un lienzo en el que se veía impreso las últimas palabras dichas por Delia. Trataba de entender aquella decisiva frase, incluso intentaba sorprenderse ante ellas, pero solo podía atinar a quedarse en un estado indefinido e impreciso.

—¿Qué…? —tartamudeó Tracey, sin poder continuar la pregunta al no encontrar más palabras en su vocabulario. Su boca y sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente debido a la impresión, al contrario que Misty, que seguía imperturbable.

—¿Delia, qué estás diciendo? —continuó Brock, cada vez más alterado.

—Es cierto… —continuó Delia. De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro y, alterada, se giró en dirección de aquel contacto. Detrás de ella se encontraba Samuel, con una lánguida sonrisa marcada en su austero rostro, tratado de insuflarle el valor que a ella le faltaba. Suspiró de nuevo, e intentó continuar—.Yo no soy… la madre biológica de Ash.

Esta vez, el silencio hizo acto de presencia en la sala, en espera que la señora Ketchum estuviese preparada para seguir con su explicación. Mientras tanto, estaban acompañados por el sonido de las cañerías mientras el agua caía desde el piso superior.

—Hace años, muchos años… yo trabajaba en la residencia de Giovanni. En ese momento, él aún no era el líder de la banda criminal, pero su madre sí era un activo fundamental en el Team Rocket. Cuando ella murió, él se hizo cargo de la empresa familiar. Cuando eso sucedió… decidí marcharme de ese sitio. No podía soportar que estuviese trabajando para alguien así y, por eso, iba a huir de su mansión sin tan siquiera decir nada. El día en el que tuve preparadas todas las maletas y me despedí de todos mis compañeros allí… —hizo una pausa, sonriendo con tristeza—, llegó una mujer. Era alguien… extraña, con ropas que jamás había visto en mi vida, y un acento que no conseguía relacionarlo con ningún lugar que conociese. Sin embargo, su gran sonrisa y sus ojos avellana irradiaban tanta luz y paz… Nos pidió asilo por una noche. Explicó que se encontraba en un viaje alrededor del mundo, pero se había extraviado y necesitaba un lugar en el que pasar la noche. Algunos de mis amigos y yo misma no pudimos negarnos, y decidí quedarme tan solo esa noche más. Había algo que aquella mujer que… encandilaba con tan solo mirarla. Intentamos evitar que Giovanni se enterase, pero al final…

Respiró hondo mientras levantaba la vista hacia sus invitados, dirigiéndoles una pequeña sonrisa, que contrastaba con la tristeza que sugerían sus ojos.

—Al final él se enteró de su presencia. Y aquella muchacha… al final… se quedó allí, en la mansión, durante más tiempo del que hubiese estado jamás en un sitio, según me contó. Y yo… me quedé junto a ella. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan extraordinario como ella. Era pura inocencia, y me preocupaba lo que Giovanni podría hacerle. Aunque, al igual que ella se coló en mi corazón, su pureza también caló en su interior. Giovanni cambió por completo. Nunca le había visto tan feliz como en esos momentos…

—¿Cómo… cómo se llamaba? —preguntó Daisy con voz tenue.

—Se llamaba… Eileen.

—Mi… mi madre… —Elizabeth se tapó la boca con una mano, sorprendida ante la pronunciación de aquel nombre.

—Así es —asintió Delia, con pesar—. No te reconocí la primera vez que te vi, pero… te pareces tanto a ella, Elizabeth…

—Señora Ketchum, ¿por qué…? —trató de preguntar Daisy, pero se detuvo al ver la grave expresión de Delia.

—Espera, querida, todo a su tiempo… —continuó—. Ella y Giovanni se enamoraron y, al final, Eileen se quedó junto a él, abandonó su viaje y se casó. Ella y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas. Me contó que venía de un sitio muy lejano y muy separado del nuestro, donde su cultura era completamente contraria a la nuestra. Nunca entró en detalles, pero una vez… me explicó que ella había abandonado a su pueblo porque no se sentía parte de ellos. Traté muchas veces de preguntarle sobre ello, pero… nunca me contó nada más que eso. Pero era feliz, ambos lo eran, y la felicidad y pureza de Eileen era como una onda musical que lo envolvía todo… De pronto, todos nos vimos inmersos en una alegría como nunca antes habíamos sentido, incluso el Team Rocket quedó parcialmente olvidado tras su llegada. E, ignorantes a que esa felicidad pudiese aumentar… nació un bebé en la casa. Su llanto acompañó a la melodía, brindándonos aún más esperanza y gozo. Y a ese pequeño bebé… se le llamó Ashton.

Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar sentirse desazonados con toda la historia aún por completar. Por ello, sin decir una palabra, dejaron proseguir a Delia sin interrupciones, a pesar de las millones de preguntas que se formulaban.

—Ashton fue… como un rayo de luz en la inmensa luminosidad en la que vivíamos, un foco que aumentaba aún más nuestra alegría. Y el más feliz de todos, sin duda, era Eileen. Deberíais haberla visto con Ashton… repetía una y otra vez que no había visto nada tan precioso en el mundo como él —rió quietamente, mientras una iracunda lágrima discurría por su mejilla—. Pero la calma siempre conlleva a la tormenta… Eileen comenzó a ayudar a Giovanni en unos proyectos que tenía en desarrollo, y yo era la encargada de cuidar de Ashton, su niñera. Y cada día que pasaba… aquella melodía que nos había acompañado durante tanto tiempo empezó a atenuarse, y el brillo que nos iluminaba empezó a apagarse… Y, un día, Eileen estaba tan débil que no podía levantarse de la cama. En ese momento se encontraba embarazada de su segundo hijo, y todos los sirvientes de la mansión trabajábamos día y noche para tratar de atenderla y mejorar su estado, pero… empeoraba día tras día. Hasta que, durante el nacimiento de una pequeña niña, Eileen falleció.

Todos guardaron un considerado silencio, mirando con disimulo a Elizabeth, tratando de no mostrase irrespetuosos, pero a la vez preocupdos por el estado de la pequeña niña. Incluso Ann había sustituido su alegre y risueña mirada por una expresión grave y seria, muy insólita en ella.

—Pero, justo la noche antes de su fallecimiento, Eileen nos llamó a Ashton y a mí. Cuando fuimos a su alcoba, su pálido rostro pareció iluminarse a ver al pequeño Ashton, aunque… rompió en lágrimas cuando abrazó a su hijo, mientras repetía una y otra vez, entre lágrimas y sollozos, que lo sentía. De pronto, una luz azulada comenzó a emanar de ambos, y Ashton calló dormido en el lecho de su madre. Preocupada, me acerqué corriendo a ambos, y fue entonces cuando… Eileen me contó su pasado —hizo una pausa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Brock—. Brock… tú eres quien ha acompañado a mi hi… a Ash durante, casi, todo su viaje, ¿verdad?

Brock solo pudo asentir, presa del aturdimiento que le imposibilitaba el habla y el razonamiento.

—Alguna vez… ¿viste a Ash hacer algo extraño?

—¿A qué… se refiere? —inquirió el doctor, pronunciando las palabras con gran esfuerzo.

—Utilizar alguna clase de poder o fuerza extraña… el aura.

De repente, Misty vio como Brock se tensaba en su sitio, atiesando su espalda casi al mismo instante en el que Delia pronunció aquellas palabras.

—Ahora que lo dices… sí —asintió Brock, mientras su mano derecha sujetaba con firmeza su mentón, como solía hacer cada vez que reflexionaba sobre un tema importante—. Alguna vez durante nuestro viaje Ash utilizó unos poderes extraños… nos pasó cuando viajábamos por Hoenn y conocimos al Lucario de Sir Aaron, o cuando nos encontramos con Riley en Sinnoh.

—Bien —Delia asintió a su vez, bajando su vista de nuevo—. Todo ello… tiene una explicación. Existe un pueblo… Una tribu muy alejada de nosotros, tanto física como en cultura o conocimiento. Son conocidos como los auras. Los auras son un pueblo muy antiguo y arraigado a vetustas tradiciones, con una característica: son capaces de utilizar su aura, es decir, la energía que fluye dentro de todos nosotros, una especie de alma. Todos los seres vivos, tanto humanos como pokémon la tienen, es su misma esencia; pero tan solo los pokémon y algunos humanos, los auras, son capaces de utilizar tal poder. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, una guerra aconteció en el mundo… se enfrentaron pokémon y humanos contra sí y, al finalizar, los auras se retiraron a los sitios más recónditos del planeta, rechazando a todo ser humano. Incluso ellos dejaron de denominarse a sí mismos personas, siendo esto un término despectivo para ellos. Prohibieron cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior, y se recluyeron en su pueblo y en sus tradiciones, despreciando a todos los humanos.

—Sir Aaron y Riley dijeron que eran guardianes del aura, y ellos estaban fuera cuando les conocimos… —murmuró el oriundo muchacho para sí mismo.

—Así es. Los guardianes del aura son guerreros que luchan, o luchaban, por defender al pueblo de los aura, y son capaces de utilizar el poder del aura de diferentes formas, cada una más espectacular que la anterior. No conozco a ninguno de ellos ni sus motivos para estar fuera, pero sí los de Eileen… Eileen era un aura, que había abandonado su pueblo para explorar el mundo de los humanos. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con la condena a la raza humana, ni con su veto a los sentimientos. Los auras, al parecer… no admitían los sentimientos que nosotros podemos considerar como cotidianos: el amor, la tristeza, la ira… para ellos, todo ello era percibido de manera diferente. Eileen siempre fue una chica curiosa y, abandonando a sus familiares y amigos, partió en busca de la verdadera razón por la que su pueblo odiaba con tanto fervor a los humanos. Pero, aquí, tan solo encontró un mundo bello lleno de amor… aunque Eileen era demasiado inocente como para ver la maldad en el mundo.

La voz de Delia se quebró ante las últimas palabras, y necesitó varios minutos para recomponerse de nuevo. Pero, por cada palabra dicha, más esfuerzo le costaba continuar con su relato.

—Eileen me contó todo esto en su lecho de muerte, mientras Ashton dormía a su lado. Y después… me pidió que me llevase lejos de allí a su hijo. Ashton había heredado parte de sus poderes pero, a su vez, era en parte humano: un mestizo, como lo dijo ella. Eileen tenía miedo de que alguien pudiese aprovecharse de su inocencia, o que su pueblo le pudiese hacer daño… por eso me pidió que huyese junto a Ashton, y que le ocultase de todo mal que pudiese herirle. Me suplicó que actuase como su madre, ya que Eileen… había bloqueado los recuerdos de su hijo, así como su poder como semi-aura, pero ese veto no duraría eternamente. Un día… los poderes de Ashton resurgirían, porque Ashton era especial. No era una persona, pero tampoco un aura… Y Eileen tenía miedo de que Ashton no fuese aceptado en ningún sitio, y prefirió que viviese en el mundo de los humanos, aquel que le había fascinado tanto… Le pregunté desesperadamente por la niña que albergaba en su interior, y me dijo que ella no nacería con poderes como Ashton, ya que no tenía… aura suficiente para entregarle a su hija.

—¿Por qué no lo tenía? —preguntó sorpresivamente Ann, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, inmersos al completo en el relato de la señora Ketchum.

—No lo sé. Eileen estaba muy enferma, pero no presentaba los síntomas de ninguna enfermedad especial. Comenzó a debilitarse cuando empezó a ayudar a Giovanni, pero nunca dijo nada al respecto, ni nunca se quejó. Es más… antes de que me marchase me dijo que, si alguna vez me encontrase de nuevo con él, le dijese… que le amaba, y que él no era el culpable de nada.

—¿Giovanni… le hizo algo? —inquirió Zhang, intercambiando miradas interrogantes con Annastasia.

—Tampoco lo sé, no tuve mucho más tiempo. Cuando Eileen se durmió, cogí al pequeño Ashton y, sin apenas equipaje ni víveres, salí corriendo por la puerta trasera tan lejos como mis piernas me permitieron. Cogí autobuses, trenes… Cuando Ashton se despertó por primera vez, tuve que decirle que «todo iba bien, porque mamá estaba allí». No recuerdo ningún momento en el que me haya sentido tan miserable, al mentirle a un inocente niño de cinco años sobre su familia, su pasado y su propia existencia, pero él… solo me regaló una enorme sonrisa, como las que solía regalar a todo el mundo…

De nuevo, Delia rompió en llanto, sobrecogiendo aún más a todos los presentes. Varias lágrimas se asomaron en todos los rostros al conocer la terrible historia que escondía aquella familia, en apariencia tan modesta y feliz, en comparación al oscuro pasado que cargaban en sus hombros.

—Llegué a Pueblo Paleta… y el profesor Oak me ayudó a comprar esta casa —dirigió una apenada mirada a Samuel, mientras sorbía las irascibles gotas saladas—. Siento haberte mentido durante tanto tiempo, Samuel.

—Vamos, Delia, no te preocupes —el profesor Oak trató de consolarla posicionando una mano en el hombro de la mujer, de nuevo.

—Crié a Ashton con todo el cariño que pude, como si fuese mi propio hijo, porque de verdad así lo sentía. Le registré como mi hijo en la Liga, Ash Ketchum, de madre soltera. Era un niño tan alegre y enérgico… fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Era la viva imagen de su madre, viendo la belleza en cualquier parte, emocionándose por todo, llevándose bien con cualquiera… sin embargo, sus poderes eran apreciables a pesar del veto hecho por Eileen. Ash siempre se ha llevado extrañamente bien con los pokémon, mucho más que la mayoría de la gente, y siempre había estado extrañamente ligado a la naturaleza. Pasaba mañanas y tardes enteras en el Bosque Verde, acompañado por diferentes pokémon, cada cual más apegado a él. A veces, parecía que se sentía más a gusto con ellos que con las propias personas… Por eso, no me extrañó nada cuando Ash me dijo que quería ser entrenador pokémon. A pesar de que era algo peligroso… no podía negarle algo que brillaba en sus ojos y latía en su corazón. Y así fue como le conocisteis…

Un silencio sepulcral puso fin al relato de Delia Ketchum, cual tal hondo les había penetrado a todos en su corazón. Elizabeth, Tracey y Nico no podían evitar que las lágrimas discurriesen por su rostro, tapándolo este último con su brazo. Brock, Annastasia y Daisy también estaban sumamente emocionados, mientras que Misty, Zhang y Tina mostraban una expresión difícil de interpretar, también consternados por la historia contada.

—Señora… —Ann captó la atención de la señora con voz queda—. ¿El jefe… el jefe lo sabe? Es decir, ¿sabe todo esto?

—Debe saberlo… —contestó Delia pesadamente—. Supongo que por eso dejó esta casa… le mentí durante tanto tiempo, y encima, él… él no se enteró por mí… Y… ha tenido que pasarlo tan mal durante estos años… todo por mi culpa… debe odiarme…

Delia no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en un estremecedor llanto que apesadumbró aún más a los chicos allí presentes. Habían sido años cargando con tal secreto, y su "hijo", a quien tan egoístamente le había ocultado toda la verdad, había averiguado todo de la peor manera posible. A pesar de haber revelado su más íntima y pesada confidencia a los presentes, sabía que le debía una explicación a Ashton, a pesar de que él supiese o no la verdad sobre este asunto. Sin embargo, con tan solo pensar en ello, su acongojado corazón se estremecía de miedo y vergüenza al pensar en encarar a la persona a la que había mentido vilmente durante, prácticamente, toda su vida.

Pero el llanto y los pensamientos de la señora Ketchum fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte portazo.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

El agua tibia discurría sin cesar por todo su cuerpo, consiguiendo despejar, en parte, su saturada mente. Sus músculos, mucho más tensos de lo que había notado en un primer momento, se relajaron ante la calidez de la lluvia que proporcionaba la ducha que, a pesar de ser pleno verano, su tibieza era gratamente recibida. Aún le perturbaba la escena vivida minutos atrás en el salón de su antiguo hogar, y no conseguía quitarse la humedad de las lágrimas de su pasada amiga, a pesar de haberse desprendido de su camiseta. Desistiendo de su intento por clarificar su desazón como la espuma que cubría su cuerpo, acabó de ducharse y cerró el grifo. Se secó tranquilamente con una de las toallas allí expuestas, que tenían el mismo olor a Marsella que recordaba de su más tierna infancia. Se vistió, agradeciendo que esa misma noche hubiese metido una muda de ropa en su mochila en casos de necesidad. Ya dispuesto con otra camiseta negra impoluta –en estos años se había aficionado a llevar ropa oscura, que lo atribuyó como gajes del oficio- y unos vaqueros oscuros, observó durante un momento el penoso estado de sus prendas, que recaían en el cesto de la ropa sucia, deliberando si merecía la pena lavarlas o era conveniente tirarlas sin más. Optando por lo segundo, las metió en la mochila y salió del baño, con el pelo aún húmedo, que combatía contra el intenso calor campestre del verano. Nada más salir, se encontró de frente con la puerta que ocultaba su antiguo cuarto. Con gran discusión, finalmente decidió girar el dorado pomo, abriéndose paso hacia una habitación completamente en penumbra. Cuando pulsó el interruptor de la sala, la nostalgia le atravesó tan rápido como la luz tardó en extenderse por la amplitud que delimitaban las cuatro glaucas paredes. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado cuando se marchó de su casa sin ningún aviso, exceptuando todos sus trofeos y medallas ganadas con esfuerzo y sudor, tanto suyo como de sus inestimables compañeros pokémon. Demasiado turbado para seguir contemplando aquel cuadro tan doloroso, ya que ese cuarto pertenecía a un chico que ya no existía sobre la faz de este mundo, cerró la puerta con rapidez y bajó las escaleras, deteniéndose en el umbral al escuchar una conversación procedente de la cocina.

" _Cuando Ashton se despertó por primera vez, tuve que decirle que «todo iba bien, porque mamá estaba allí». No recuerdo ningún momento en el que me haya sentido tan miserable…"_

Su corazón se paró al instante al reconocer la voz pertinente que trataba el tema del que siempre había huido, como el cobarde que era ahora. No pudo hacer nada más que quedarse estático en el nacimiento de las escaleras, oculto tras la pared que le separaba de aquella conversación, mientras escuchaba con atención todo lo que allí se estaba esclareciendo. Su respiración se entrecortaba por cada minuto que pasaba.

" _Eileen…"_

" _Y… ha tenido que pasarlo tan mal durante estos años… todo por mi culpa… debe odiarme…"_

Sin poder soportarlo más, soltó su mochila y se dirigió corriendo hacia la entrada, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Tras ello, comenzó a correr desesperadamente, buscando algo que sabía perdido, tratando de buscar a aquel chico que desapareció hace mucho tiempo o, simplemente, tratando de huir de ellos, del mundo, aquel mundo cruel que había hecho de su vida una triste y penosa obra de teatro, donde él no era más que una estúpida marioneta barriobajera. Percibía gritos a su espalda, pero no iba a girarse, no iba a escucharles. Aumentó aún más su velocidad hasta que solo oía su respiración entrecortada y solo sentía su corazón palpitante. Corría como nunca antes lo había hecho, entre prados que ya no consideraba suyos, entre un pueblo que ya no consideraba su hogar.

Y siguió corriendo hasta que su cuerpo le exigió que parase. Allí, en medio de la oscuridad, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas flexionadas mientras sus pulmones trataban exasperadamente de compensar la falta de oxígeno que le faltaba, gritó. Gritó sin aire, sustituido por dolor, rabia e impotencia. Y gritó, y gritó, hasta que su voz abandonó sus cuerdas vocales. Y, entonces, se permitió llorar, llorar por nada y por todo a la vez, en otro vano intento por salvarse a sí mismo, aunque él era el único consciente de que no quedaba nada, ni nadie, por salvar.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Pokémon no me pertenece, es en su totalidad de Nintendo y Game Freak._

 _Eh, bueno... ¿boom? Sin duda es una gran sorpresa... yo... *huye*._

 _Vale, de acuerdo, no, ¡aunque soy consciente de que es un gran giro argumental! Quizás sea algo difícil de entender y aún hay muchos cabos sueltos, pero todavía queda tanto por contar como incógnitas hay. Por ello solo os ruego paciencia, ya que habrá un momento y lugar para explicarlo todo. Y, relacionado con esto, quizás tenga el deber de decir que Ash, como habéis comprobado en este capítulo, es un personaje OoC, es decir, "Out of Character", y todo ello se debe a lo que he intentado plasmar en este capítulo. Aún así, Ash es uno de los personajes que más desarrollo tiene durante toda esta historia, por eso solo os vuelvo a pedir paciencia, porque todo tiene una explicación y una razón de ser._

 _Y, bueno, sin mucho más que decir, me despido de vosotros. Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como me ha agradado -y costado- escribir. He intentado darle un toque mucho más personal e interno a los personajes, y en ocasiones ha sido complicado, pero no está tan mal el resultado. Agradecer infinitamente a **Morphenatos** por animarme a escribir y leer mis terribles borradores, porque de nuevo es una fuente de inspiración para mí. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto!_


	8. VIII - Leyenda

**VIII**

 _Kanto_ _: VIII_

 _Leyenda._

* * *

Los sosegados y ascéticos sonidos del bosque envolvían su fatigada y perdida alma. Caminaba sin tocar el suelo, sin ser consciente de ello, en una nube de desamparo que le trasportaba sin conocer su destino. Sus pies le llevaban caprichosamente de aquí para allá, saltando hábilmente raíces sobresalientes y esquivando con presteza arbustos salvajes y odoríferos. Su mente se encontraba extenuada y extraviada tras la intensa carrera que había realizado y, tras ella, el incesante y molesto llanto y desahogo que le había acompañado en la recta final. Se sentía parte de un extraño sueño, una pesadilla, de la que estaba convencido de que pronto despertaría. Pero no era así. Él estaba allí, su pasado ya había sido escrito con tinta desdeñosa, cruel y dolorosa; y su futuro no resplandecía con augurios más prometedores. Estaba perdido, tanto materialmente como en toda su vida, y lo peor de todo es que no deseaba encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, porque no había casa para él. Cuando llegó esa misma noche a aquel hogar que acogió tan cálidamente a un niño llamado Ash Ketchum tuvo la esperanza, en medio de su oscuro desaliento, de que aquel niño volviese, al igual que él había vuelto a aquel que fuese su hogar en remotos tiempos. Aquella esperanza fue como un ligero brillo, un farolillo que intentase con valentía e intrepidez iluminar la total e infinita oscuridad que era la noche, y aquel brillo acabó materializándose en unos preciosos ojos aguamarinos, tan frágiles, luminosos y líquidos que parecía que su color discurriese de sus serafines irises en cualquier momento, inundándolo todo, tiñendo la más oscura noche del azul más hermoso, y ahogando su propio corazón dentro de un mar de eterna calma y sosiego, un mar que él añoraba y deseaba con todo su ser…

Sacudió su cabeza con brío, tratando de arrastrar fuera de su mente aquella perturbable –y espléndida- imagen o, más bien, recuerdo. Su corazón aún se aceleraba con presteza ante el recuerdo de la proximidad de aquellos índigos ojos o el contacto de aquella suave y blanquecina piel, en apariencia débil, sensible y engañosa, porque no podría ser más contraria la personalidad de aquella avasallante, fiel y valiente joven, poseedora de tan fascinantes atributos que él secretamente siempre había admirado. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba con tan solo pensarlo, devolviendo la claridad a sus saturados pensamientos y sentidos, como el corazón de un adolescente en plena edad de juventud y amor –lo que él aún era, pero había tenido que crecer tan rápido y con tanta brusquedad que lejos estaban los momentos en los que se considerase aún un rebelde chaval-. Suspiró con cansancio, tratando de borrar de su mente tan confusos pensamientos y cualquiera en general, tratando de retomar la calma a su maltratada razón. Debido al profundo sonido gutural, los sonidos del bosque se acallaron momentáneamente, hasta que el arrullo de algún Pidgey insomne acrecentó su volumen hasta acabar tomando vuelo, armando un gran escándalo mediante el batir de sus alas y el choque de estas contra las múltiples ramas y hojarascas que predominaban en la espesa floresta, acrecentado aún por el relativo silencio del anochecer.

De pronto, otra sarta de sonidos de difícil identificación aumentó aún más la alteración de los pokémon pájaro, despertando incluso a los que sí descansaban a tan altas horas de la noche, y despertando en él, de nuevo, aquel instinto ilógico y avizor que había adquirido con el paso de los años de manera cruenta y dura, como medida de supervivencia extrema. Cuando aquellos ruidos se acercaron alarmantemente a él, los pudo reconocer como pasos, pisadas que no eran procedentes de un humano. Y, al escucharlos más de cerca, se permitió relajar su cuerpo y sonreír con tristeza, al tiempo que el autor de los pasos se presentaba delante de él, raudo y malhumorado, como solía estar cada vez que él hacía una estupidez que, aunque se habían reducido drásticamente en los últimos tiempos –también acrecentado porque antes, en su infancia y pronta adolescencia, era alarmantemente elevado-, aún quedaban atisbos de alguna locura con la que él, más cuerdo que su entrenador, no estaba de acuerdo.

" _Rai"_ , exclamó, cruzando sus dos patitas delanteras bajo su hocico mientras se erguía sobre sus dos largas extremidades traseras. Aunque la recriminatoria mirada que le proporcionaban sus ojitos negros duró poco tiempo, sustituyéndose por una expresión de tristeza al ver el estado de su entrenador. Descruzando sus patas, Raichu avanzó hacia su amigo y abrazó una de sus piernas, en un intento por reconfortar a su desamparado compañero. Ashton no pudo evitar que su corazón se ablandase ante el propósito de su fiel amigo y, sentándose en el húmedo suelo cubierto por ramaje, correspondió a su tierno agarre entre alguna tibia y escasa risa. Y allí, ambos postrados en el húmedo y salvaje humus, se permitieron relajarse y acompañarse mutuamente, como siempre habían hecho. Los moradores del bosque se acostumbraron a su presencia, y volvieron al barullo nocturno habitual en él.

" _Chuu"_ Raichu se erguió ligeramente, separándose de su amigo y comenzando a mover con rapidez sus patitas, mientras una serie de " _chus" y "rais"_ iban dirigidos a su entrenador, quien escuchaba con atención su monólogo. Al acabar, Ashton suspiró de nuevo y se echó sobre la hierba, observando parte del brillante firmamento que podía ser visto a través del ramaje de los altos y exuberantes árboles.

—No me extraña que piense eso… —comentó en voz baja a su amigo eléctrico, que se había acercado a su reposada cabeza y le miraba con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza y moviendo ligeramente su pequeña nariz negra y sus puntiagudas orejas.

" _¿Raichu-rai?"_ , preguntó en su lengua, sentándose al lado de su rostro. Ash adquirió un serio semblante y se giró sobre sí mismo hasta acabar frente a su mejor amigo. A su ropa se habían adherido hojas secas y tierra húmeda, aunque no parecía importarle.

—Claro que no le odio —respondió secamente, considerando aquello un desacertado despropósito, algo impensable para él—. Es más, es ella quien debería odiarme a mí… —añadió con pesar, ocultando levemente su rostro entre la hojarasca reseca, aspirando el aroma del la húmeda tierra.

" _¿Rai?",_ volvió a preguntar Raichu, esta vez con genuino enfado.

—¿Qué por qué? —repitió Ashton. Se levantó ligeramente, apoyando sus brazos en ambas rodillas, ahora flexionadas—. Raichu, me fui de casa sin avisar. He estado cinco años desaparecido y, cuando vuelvo, se enteran de que he estado en el Team Rocket todos estos años…

" _¡Raichu!"_. Aquel grito resonó entre los robustos troncos, perturbando de nuevo a los habitantes silvosos. Sin embargo, aquel reclamo no consiguió alterar a su destinatario, quien seguía con la misma expresión taciturna.

—Sé que no me odian —contestó en aún más baja voz—, y eso es aún peor.

Su compañero eléctrico bajó las orejas, apenado por la actitud de su amigo. Arrastrándose levemente hasta ponerse a su altura, ambos, entrenador y pokémon, se concentraron en percibir los diferentes sentidos que les brindaba el bosque, como un regalo bienaventurado. La brisa les acariciaba los rostros y despeinaba sus cabellos para después huir entre las hojas de la arboleda, causando que chocasen entre ellas, componiendo una dulce y tranquila melodía que Ash conocía y, a la vez, ignoraba, porque cada vez que tenía el gusto de escucharla, la sinfonía cambiaba de notas y de director. Aquellos acordes parecían la misma voz del bosque susurrando en sus oídos, y así lo creía –y lo había creído siempre, desde muy pequeño- el joven muchacho que admiraba aquel concierto. En ocasiones solo conseguía alcanzar o, al menos rozar, la paz interior en sitios así, tan lejos de las manos del ser humano, tan salvajes y vírgenes, indomables e inexplorados, como él. Siempre se había sentido más cómodo rodeado de árboles que de paredes y, con una pequeña sonrisa, recordaba los tiempos en los que prefería pasar una noche a la intemperie en vez de encontrar un cálido Centro Pokémon en el que descansar. Y aquella sensación se había acrecentado durante estos años, porque en los bosques se sentía oculto entre las sombras naturales que proyectaban los árboles, se sentía fresco, lozano y libre, donde nadie y nada podía encontrarlo.

Inundando de nuevo por esa vivaz sensación, se incorporó rápidamente. Cuando sintió que su compañero se levantaba a la par que él le sonrió desde su altura, y fue correspondido por su fiel amigo. Juntos, caminaron de nuevo a través del bosque, solos pero juntos, cautivos pero libres. Anduvieron sin preocupaciones, envueltos entre la entonación del ramaje, entre los arrullos de los pokémon nocturnos, entre su misma respiración. El camino parecía abrirse a ellos a pesar de la oscuridad que les ocultaba el paso, y la luna parecía buscar cada recoveco entre la espesa fronda para poder iluminarles el camino. Sin rumbo anduvieron, hasta detenerse en frente de un colosal e imponente árbol, que predominaba sobre todo el bosque entero. Su tronco era un amalgama de varios tallos de tamaño corriente, y sus ramas parecían tan o más anchas que sus raíces, las cuales en múltiples ocasiones salían a la superficie, semejantes a colinas o montañas. Ashton y Raichu pudieron contemplar aquel imponente ejemplar debido a la falta de árboles a su alrededor que tapasen con su hojarasca la luz de la luna, un efecto colateral de su tamaña existencia, sopesó Ash con acierto. Las raíces se expandían en un gran radio, por lo que debió despojar a los demás vegetales de nutrientes y agua en su propio beneficio. Sin embargo, grandes matorrales crecían dispersos entre los salientes de sus rizomas, y aquel árbol debía ser hogar de múltiples especies pokémon. De pronto, un rayo de luz atravesó los razonamientos de Ashton, y miró con sorpresa aquel formidable árbol, reconociéndolo al instante. Aquel verde espécimen no era otro que el árbol donde solía jugar cuando era niño. Evocó infantes imágenes, donde Gary le hacía de rabiar por cualquier tontería o su madre le regañaba, y él salía corriendo en busca de su amigo al que, por cualquier sitio por el que entrase al bosque, acababa llegando de una manera u otra, hasta que le consideró como el centro de la foresta. Aún sumergido en candorosos recuerdos, se fue acercando suavemente a aquel árbol, sin dejar de observarle con admiración y evitando tropezar con ninguna ramiza o tubérculo que sobresaliese del subsuelo, hasta que llegó a su colosal tronco. Posó su mano en la rugosa corteza, percibiendo una ligera brecha en un lado, más honda y llamativa que los resquicios naturales que surcaban la madera. De nuevo, rememoró el momento en el que él, por accidente, le hizo una raja a su amigo herbáceo, intentado capturar un pokémon con una piedra que acabó impactando con la corteza, provocando que la savia bruta comenzase a emanar de su herida. Recordó como, azorado y aterrorizado, corrió hacia casa, cogió unas tiritas y volvió a la carrera hasta el árbol, donde trató de enmendar su error pegando varias en su tronco, mientras lloraba y pedía disculpas a su amigo por haberle hecho esto. Sonrió con tristeza, observando que, a pesar de que la abertura había cicatrizado, aún quedaba huella de la hendidura. Raichu se posicionó de nuevo a su lado, mirándole con curiosidad. Ash no pudo hacer más que acariciarle, intentando quitar peso a la genuina preocupación que destilaba su amigo por él.

—Hey, ¿por qué no subimos? Hay unas vistas impresionantes desde arriba —le comentó.

Y era cierto. De pequeño, en sus aficiones más acérrimas y divertidas se encontraba la escalada y surfear sobre las llanuras, a desgracia de su madre. Cada día aparecía con un nuevo arañazo o raspadura debido a una caída o un resbalón, pero a él no le importaba. Volvió de nuevo a su infancia y, con gran agilidad y habilidad, trepó sin problemas entre las ramas del frondoso árbol, seguido por Raichu, quien tampoco tenía gran problema en la escalada ayudado por su larga y diestra cola. Saltando de ramal en ramal, apoyándose en unos y otros con manos y pies, llegó hasta, casi, lo más alto de su herbáceo amigo que, por suerte, contaba en su copa con una rama suficientemente robusta como para soportar el peso de los dos. Ambos se sentaron a horcajadas sobre ella y miraron hacia el horizonte, que era ocultado por la oscuridad de la noche.

—Vaya… —dijo Ashton con pesar mientras posicionaba sus manos en su nuca y se reclinaba sobre el grueso tronco que, con suerte, esa parte estaba casualmente lisa y no era tan dura como la parte baja, por lo que adquiría un cierto grado de comodidad—. Es una pena que no se vea nada…

" _Rai…"_ , asintió su compañero tumbándose en el regazo de su entrenador. Raichu se hizo una bolita sobre el torso de Ashton y, gracias a balance de su calmada respiración y las suaves rascaduras que le proporcionaba, calló presa rápidamente del sueño. Ash observaba el inmenso firmamento que se abría ante sus ojos mientras rascaba tenuemente a su compañero. A esa altura pocas ramas y hojas tapaban su visión, por lo que podía contemplar las estrellas y constelaciones sin obstáculo alguno. La visión era estremecedora a pesar de la luz lunar que alumbraba asaz aquella noche. Los astros podían contemplarse desde cualquier perspectiva y, de nuevo, le transportaban a su infancia, su viaje más concretamente donde, en las noches de insomnio, contemplaba las estrellas en mitad de la noche, a veces en compañía de Misty. Se preguntó si ella estaría contemplando las mismas constelaciones y cuerpos celestes…

Y, con esa pregunta repitiéndose en su mente como un suave murmullo, cayó junto a Raichu en el mundo de Morfeo.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Parecía que habían pasado escasos minutos desde que hubo cerrado los ojos para cederle su cuerpo a un sueño reparador –y muy necesitado- cuando, de pronto, un intenso rayo de luz atravesó sus sellados párpados e hirió con diafanidad sobre sus retinas. Gruñó mientras se llevaba uno de sus brazos a los ojos, en un vano intento por protegerse de la luz. Como rutina habitual, que solía realizar cada vez que la luz entraba por la ventana de su cuarto o el despertador sonaba desagradablemente, intentó girarse hacia un lado cuando, de pronto, una intensa sensación de vértigo inundó por completo su ser. Abrió los ojos con consternación para encontrarse suspendido en el aire, como bien había sentido. Volvió a su posición inicial y suspiró, con alivio.

" _Vaya forma de despertar… hoy va a ser un gran día, lo presiento"_. Mientras se lamentaba mentalmente sobre su amanecer, su mente volvió a la noche anterior, y su percepción de altura y vahído se revelaba sobre su duda. Recordó su corrida hacia el bosque, el encuentro con el gran árbol de su infancia y cómo él y Raichu habían escalado hasta lo más alto donde, al parecer, se había dormido sin quererlo, aunque no se podía quejar del todo. A pesar de no haber descansado lo que a él le gustaría, se sentía con energías renovadas –también producidas por tan exaltado despertar-. Se irguió ligeramente, tratando de no despertar a su amigo, que seguía roncando levemente encima de su regazo. Acarició con una cariñosa sonrisa a su compañero y observó, con renovado entusiasmo, la esperada imagen que por fin se había iluminado para él. No estaba en absoluto equivocado cuando afirmó que las vistas eran espectaculares, aún más espléndidas que el estrellado cuadro contemplado la pasada noche. Allí, a su altura, podía percibirse todo, casi literalmente. Las montañas se alzaban, imponentes y azulinas debido a la luz matinal, al norte de su situación, mientras que a ambos lados, este y oeste, el Bosque Verde avanzaba inexorable y selvático, sin apenas percibirse a la lejanía los extremos de su dominio. En algunos puntos podía contemplarse claros abiertos a la luz mañanera, algún riachuelo fluyendo laboriosamente debido al calor veraniego aunque, a esa hora de la mañana, ofrecía una fresca tregua. Mientras que, en el sur, Pueblo Paleta se observaba entre verdes pastos y curvadas llanuras, que inmediatamente lo relacionó con una de las múltiples postales que había visto en sus viajes pero que, sin duda alguna, no se acercaban ni de lejos a aquella pintura agreste y hermosa a partes iguales: su hogar. Pintorescas casas de diferentes colores parecían dispuestas al azar sobre campos aleatorios, dando un aspecto gracioso al contorno. Pudo vislumbrar el centro del pueblo, que había crecido un poco desde su última visita, pero estaba claro que la civilización aún no había penetrado en Pueblo Paleta, y agradeció enormemente aquello. Y allí se quedó, observando su pueblo natal al igual que hacía cuando retornaba de un largo viaje, como había hecho esta vez, aunque no había sido un viaje tan agradable como aquellos que solía vivir.

Pero, de pronto, un ligero temblor le sacó de su admiración, una vibración que fue en aumento, virando peligrosamente la rama donde se apoyaban. Con sobresalto, se agarró a una de las ramas más cercanas a su cabeza y esperó a que el temblor mermase pero, cuando parecía que disminuía su intensidad, otra nueva sacudida subyugaba su rama de apoyo. Raichu se despertó sobresaltado, saltando encima del torso de Ashton y agarrándose fuertemente a él, mientras que su entrenador trataba por todos los medios mantener el equilibrio y evitar la inminente caída de ambos.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —trató de articular, pero una serie de nuevas vibraciones le hicieron desistir de su intento.

Raichu comenzó a cansarse de tan agitado despertar y empezó a descargar electricidad por sus anaranjados mofletes, temiendo lo peor para él. Aunque, como un inesperado golpe de suerte, los temblores pararon. Ash y Raichu se miraron durante un momento y dirigieron ambos la mirada hacia el suelo, en busca del origen de tales sacudidas. Alrededor del tosco tronco de su herbáceo amigo encontraron a un nutrido grupo compuesto por Mankeys y Primeapes, que se arremolinaban en torno a enorme tallo mientras discutían acaloradamente, entre agudos gritos y algún que otro puñetazo. De vez en cuando, algunos de esos pokémon daban golpes al tronco, lo que provocaba las vibraciones que sufrían ellos en la copa.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Ashton, confundido—. ¿Este es su territorio? No recuerdo que hubiese Mankeys y Primeapes por esta zona y, además… ayer no vi ningún signo que marcase su espacio…

" _Rai-chu",_ expresó su compañero mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabeza.

—Pues si tú no has olido nada… —de nuevo, Ash fue interrumpido por otra sarta de puñetazos que volvieron a virar la rama—. Será mejor bajar antes de que pase algo peor.

Raichu asintió rápidamente, de acuerdo con la decisión tomada. Así, ambos comenzaron a bajar velozmente. Cuando el grupo de pokémon primates les visualizó, su bronca aumentó aún más, centrando su enfado esta vez en los dos contrincantes que bajaban del árbol. Ashton y Raichu se detuvieron en una de las ramas más bajas del árbol, pero aún inalcanzables para los Primeapes y los Mankeys que, cuando advirtieron que sus objetivos aún eran inabordables, empezaron a saltar de un lado a otro envueltos en un estruendoso griterío, mientras soltaban puñetazos que impactaban en el grueso tronco como entre ellos mismos. Debido a la poca altura, las vibraciones no eran tan intensas como en lo alto, por lo que esta vez no tenían peligro de caer.

" _Chu"_ , exclamó Raichu, observando con la boca abierta la pelea que se manifestaba en tierra firme.

—Sí, sí que parecen enfadados —Ash respaldó sus palabras con un asentimiento, tan sorprendido como su compañero—. ¿Qué mosca les ha picado?

Los pokémon mono, entre su propia agitación, comenzaron a lanzar piedras, raíces y cualquier cosa que encontraban por el suelo a los dos observadores, quienes conseguían esquivar los objetos con dificultad. Finalmente, un pequeño guijarro acabó impactando sobre la frente del pokémon eléctrico, arrebatándole el equilibrio y provocando que se estrellase contra el suelo.

—¡Raichu! —exclamó Ash y, sin pensárselo dos veces o dejar discurrir un momento más, saltó desde la rama y corrió en busca de su amigo. Observó la zona de impacto y, por suerte, no había producido ninguna herida, pero Raichu parecía más que molesto.

Cuando volvieron su atención a sus adversarios, aquel alterado grupo les había rodeado por todos los flancos y no parecían dados a conversar pacíficamente con ellos. Uno de los conformantes del grupo dio un paso al frente. Se trataba de un Primeape y, por lo que parecía, uno de los más grandes y peludos de los que allí se aglomeraban. Contaba con varias cicatrices en su redondo cuerpo y en sus puños, y un parche negro tapaba su ojo derecho. Ashton pudo identificarle como el jefe de aquel nutrido y amenazante -en estos momentos- grupo, por lo que, si conseguían derrotar a su alfa, los demás les dejarían tranquilos.

Sin embargo, su plan se vio abolido por los incesantes gruñidos alrededor de ellos, que cada vez sonaban más cercanos y peligrosos. Un ataque improvisado podía ocasionar que todos aquellos Mankeys y Primeapes se abalanzasen encima de ellos, y sus otros pokémon no estaban en condiciones para pelear. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber curado a sus pokémon cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero ahora mismo no debía pesar en otra cosa más que en un plan de escape que no conllevase ningún ojo morado de por medio.

—¿Crees que puedes hablar con ellos? —susurró a su compañero, pero la irascible mirada de este junto a su postura y las continuas chispas que saltaban de sus mejillas le respondieron sin necesidad de verbalizar.

De pronto, uno de los Mankeys situados a su izquierda se abalanzó directamente sobre él, con uno de sus rápidos puños en alto. Haciendo gala de la gran agilidad mental que había desarrollado en los últimos años –un gran cambio en comparación a su antiguo él- que, sobre todo, relucía en los combates, sacó de su cinturón tres varillas metálicas de mediano grosor. Encajándolas sucesivamente, formó una larga vara de acero que se interpuso entre él y el Mankey. Su puño impactó sobre la vara metálica, que consiguió repeler el golpe y, empujando con fuerza, Ash consiguió hacer retroceder al atacante, que volvió dando brincos hasta su grupo de nuevo. Con la vara horizontalmente desenvainada frente a él, Ashton encaró al grupo de pokémon primates que les acorralaban más y más, mientras que Raichu mantenía un fiero combate de agresivas miradas con el líder de la cuadrilla. Cuando parecía que el enfrentamiento era inevitable, unos gritos resonaron a la lejanía, desviando la atención de los Primeapes y Mankeys. Ashton y Raichu rebajaron sus defensas al ver cómo los miembros del tropel comenzaban a discutir entre ellos y, tras un fiero mandato por parte del líder, todos ellos les ignoraron por completo y comenzaron a correr –o saltar, más bien- en dirección al sonido.

Cuando Raichu dirigió una mirada pasmada a su entrenador encontró otro semblante tan sorprendido como el suyo. Ash se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, vislumbrando que él estaba tan o más confuso que su compañero.

" _¡Rai-Raichu-Chu!",_ comenzó a exclamar a su entrenador, moviendo sus patitas enérgicamente entre distintos tonos.

—Sí… —asintió cuando su compañero terminó su reclamo, mirando indeciso el lugar por donde los Mankeys y Primeapes habían huido escandalosamente—. Yo tampoco quiero volver a encontrarme con ellos. Será mejor que volvamos.

Ambos comenzaron su marcha en sentido contrario al de las rudas pisadas, vagando en busca de la salida que, a pesar de no conocer el camino exacto, estaban seguros de que llegarían a ella tarde o temprano, como siempre acababa encontrando a su gran amigo arbóreo. Sin embargo, Ash no estaba preocupado por encontrar la ruta hacia Paleta o perderse entre la maleza. Su mente divagaba entre diversos escenarios, emociones y pensamientos que nublaban su razón y mantenían gacha su vista, sin enfocarse en nada particular. Mientras sus piernas caminaban sin orden alguna, su mente se preguntaba la razón que había provocado aquel extraño –y violento- comportamiento en los Mankeys y Primeapes. Aunque la pasada noche no había notado nada extraño, comenzaba a embriagarle una sensación de alerta e incomodidad, que desconocía si era racional o su instinto le advertía de algo desconocido y, quizás, peligroso. El bosque por el que ahora caminaba parecía diferente al de la pasada noche y, sobre todo, diferente al bosque por el que solía perderse cuando no era más que un niño. Pero la ausencia de pruebas que indicasen esa tergiversación que sentía no ayudaba a calmar su incomodidad. Raichu también pareció notar eso y se detuvo abruptamente, irguiéndose sobre sus largas patas traseras mientras que agudizaba sus oídos y su olfato, moviendo tanto sus puntiagudas orejas como su pequeña y negra nariz. Ashton se detuvo varios pasos atrás, en espera a que su amigo terminase con su escrutinio.

—¿Tú también notas algo extraño? —preguntó a su amigo que, tras terminar con su indagación, se giró en su dirección, con un semblante y una anatomía que detonaban alarma y hastío. Raichu asintió con seriedad—. Algo extraño pasa… ¿percibes algo?

El pokémon eléctrico solo atinó a ladear levemente su cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros. A pesar de no saber la razón se sentía tan perturbado como él, lo que confirmó en parte sus sospechas. Pero no se encontraba con ánimos para indagar más en ese asunto, al menos de momento. Varios de sus compañeros estaban heridos y debía asistirlos lo antes posible y, además…

De su cinturón sacó una pokéball, extendiéndola en su mano al pulsar su botón central. Era una simple esfera, donde su parte roja delimitaba con la blanca, brillante y pulcra, vislumbrando el gran cuidado y esmero que se había profesado en su cuidado. Sin embargo, para el joven pelinegro aquella esfera no era igual que ninguna otra. Y, cada vez que la observaba, no podía evitar que aquella culpa tan oscura e indivisible como era su sombra le acariciase la espalda, tensando sus músculos y contrayendo su rostro en una mueca más bien triste.

" _Pronto, amigo"_ , pensó. " _Pronto estarás con quien debes estar"_.

—Vámonos —sentenció, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha junto a su compañero.

Contra todo pronóstico no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al límite de la arboleda que, con increíble coincidencia, era la entrada hacia Pueblo Paleta. Cuando llegaron a la frontera, Ashton pudo avistar que el sol apenas se había alzado tras su movido despertar, por lo que debería ser una hora bastante temprana, teniendo en cuenta los horarios veraniegos. Raichu pareció relajarse al salir del bosque y parloteaba con él mientras caminaba alegremente, a veces desviándose hacia las verdes llanuras, ondeantes antes el paso del viento que, sin duda, mostraban una visión atractiva de sinuosa y ansiada libertad. Mientras esperaba a que Raichu volviese de una de sus aventuras a través del húmedo pasto, una figura comenzó a percibirse en la lejanía del camino de tierra que seguían, llamando la atención del pokémon eléctrico. Raichu volvió rápidamente junto a su entrenador con clara intención de avisarle sobre ello, pero su amigo ya se había percatado de aquella presencia. Ash se mantenía firme e inmóvil en mitad de la senda arenosa, en espera a que aquella sombra llegase hasta su altura. Junto a su firmeza, sus músculos y su rostro se tensaron, mostrando una mirada amenazante hacia el horizonte. Su respiración se había vuelto en extremo lenta, delatando una peligrosa tranquilidad. Pero, cuando el pokémon logró reconocer la figura caminante a la lejanía, entendió la reacción de su entrenador.

Sus pasos eran toscos y torpes, los cuales levantaban más tierra de la normal debido al poco equilibrio que mantenía todo su cuerpo. A medida que se acercaba, su silueta encorvada iba tomando forma, delineándose a un hombre agachapado y retraído que sostenía su mano contra su pecho mientras caminaba tan obtusamente. Desde las puntas de su despeinado pelo azabache caían gotas desigualmente por la superficie de su cuero cabelludo, a pesar de que la temperatura matinal no era, ni por asomo, tan asfixiante como podía llegar a ser en pleno día. Cuando aquel hombre levantó su vista del suelo, sus ojos se encontraron con unos penetrantes e hirientes irises castaños, oscurecidos ante la visión de su penosa presencia. Irguiéndose tan dignamente como era capaz a pesar de su exhausto estado, sonrió ligeramente al joven pelinegro, provocando que la fisonomía del chico se templase aún más.

—Así que estabas aquí —dijo el hombre mientras observaba cómo el pequeño pokémon eléctrico se escondía tras las piernas del joven. Pero él sabía mejor que nadie que aquello no era un acto de cobardía, sino de apoyo y privacidad para ellos dos; ya que no era la primera vez que vislumbraba aquella estampa—. ¿Dónde has estado?

No pudo evitar que aquella pregunta hirviese su sangre, provocando su ebullición en sus arterias y venas. Mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza intentado resistir el impulso violento que comenzaba a nublar su vista, notaba el latido de su acelerado corazón en sus sienes.

—Y a ti qué te importa —escupió rudamente en un intento de liberar su ira acumulada, aunque inane. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Giovanni no se inmutó ante la agresiva respuesta de su hijo, estaba acostumbrado a recibir tal trato de su primogénito. Sin embargo, la tosca alusión hizo que su media sonrisa desapareciese de su semblante, igualando la seriedad que mostraba el joven.

—No huyas, Ashton —dijo con solemnidad, característica en él—. Tienes una vida por delante, aquí, junto a ellos.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —gritó Ash, avanzando un paso hacia el exlíder del Team Rocket, aumentando aún más, si pudiese, la fuerza ejercida sobre sus puños cerrados. La ira, que había nublado su vista, comenzó a nublar también su buen juicio y temperamento—. ¡¿Qué no huya?! ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo esto, maldita sea! ¡Por tu maldita culpa mi vida no tiene ningún sentido!

—No es cierto —contestó Giovanni con calma y sosiego, lo contrario del pelinegro—. Tú elegiste esto. Has tenido opción de elegir en más de una ocasión. Yo no tengo que ver con esto.

Ashton soltó por la nariz todo el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente, en un intento por serenarse. Aunque le fastidiasen aquellas palabras, no podía negarlas, como bien sabía él. Sin embargo, sus elecciones que, a pesar de haber sido contrarias a sus antiguos principios que ya no existían en él, no se arrepentía de ellas. Pero sus decisiones, fuesen acertadas o no, buenas moralmente hablando o no, no le eximía a él de la culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros, una carga invisible para el mundo, pero perfectamente visible para sus ojos avellana.

—Mis actos no son tan despreciables como lo eres tú.

De nuevo, los comentarios mordaces volvían a rodearle. Suspiró, mostrando por primera vez el cansancio, tanto físico como mental, del que hacía gala. El muchacho pudo apreciar que Giovanni parecía de pronto mucho más anciano de lo que en verdad era, y su alta figura se había encorvado hasta dar la sensación de que su altura había disminuido drásticamente. Lejos de sentir pesar o preocupación, aquella imagen perturbó aún más a Ashton.

—Lo sé —dijo al cabo de un momento de pesado silencio.

—¿A qué has venido? —volvió a arremeter su hijo—. Aléjate de mi vista.

—A eso iba —su sonrisa ladeada volvió a su rostro mientras intentaba ignorar el desprecio del que era objeto—. Quiero negociar tu contrato.

A Ash le sorprendió aquella propuesta, y su ira se vio sustituida momentáneamente por asombro, desligando sus puños y relajando sus músculos y su mandíbula. Un ínfimo dolor en sus muelas se extendió por su boca debido a la inmensa fuerza con que apretaba sus dientes, inconscientemente, segundos atrás.

—No me intere- —intentó recomponerse de su estupefacción y acabar de una vez con aquella fútil conversación, pero fue interrumpido velozmente por Giovanni.

—Sí te interesa —continuó—. Estoy dispuesto a negociar tu contrato. Ven al gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, sé que acabarás allí tarde o temprano —Ashton bufó, pero el exlíder del Team Rocket ignoró su molestia—. Allí nos enfrentaremos en un duelo. Si gano yo… tendrás que seguir trabajando para mí…

—Yo no voy a trabajar para ti —volvió a escupir, con creciente rabia.

—Trabajas —corrigió Giovanni.

—Y una mierda. El contrato se ha roto. Incumpliste el trato.

—Ellos están bien, ¿no? —Giovanni se encogió de hombros.

—¡No gracias a ti, canalla! Tuve que ser yo el que los sacase de allí, incluso tu asqueroso culo —Ashton giró con rabia su cabeza, siendo incapaz de seguir observando al hombre que se alzaba trabajosamente delante—. Tuve que enviar a mis compañeros para protegerlos, ¿y aún así te atreves a decir que quieres negociar el contrato? Maldito sinvergüenza…

—Mathieu me destituyó de mi puesto, no pude hacer nada.

—Me da igual.

Cuando Ashton comenzó a caminar en dirección a Giovanni con clara intención de finalizar la conversación y marcharse lo más rápidamente posible, lejos de su presencia, su voz volvió a interrumpir su escapada.

—Fuiste tú quién me rescataste, ¿no es así? Aquellos chicos me encontraron en el almacén del centro comercial de Azulona porque tú se lo dijiste… gracias.

El joven pelinegro no pudo evitar detenerse ante aquel agradecimiento, tan diáfano como una ligera brisa, pero había llegado a sus oídos. Sin embargo, la furia comenzó a crecer de nuevo en él. Cada palabra que Giovanni decía provocaba pequeños estallidos de su rencor acumulado, que no había hecho más que crecer en todos estos años de dura convivencia, desde el mismo momento en el que se enteró que aquel despreciable hombre era su padre biológico; pero, desde luego, estaba lejos de considerarle su progenitor.

—¿Crees que lo hice por ti? —no pudo evitar que una socarrona risa, irónica e hiriente, saliese por las comisuras de sus labios—. Elizabeth ya lo ha pasado suficientemente mal por tu culpa. No soportaría perder a su "querido" padre.

Esta vez, Giovanni no pudo evitar sentirse afectado por las acusaciones de su hijo. La parte más recóndita de su corazón, donde convivían recuerdos armónicos e irrepetibles, se encontraba el amor por su hija, Elizabeth. Ella fue la única que estuvo a su lado en sus momentos más difíciles, la única persona con la que puede mostrarse tal y como es: no el orgulloso líder del Team Rocket, sino como un alma perdida, culpable y penado con la soledad del mundo, que él mismo se había ganado. Y, aunque ni él mismo fuese consciente de ello, convivía también el amor por su hijo, diáfano, voluble e imperfecto, pero ahí estaba. A pesar del desprecio propiciado por su primogénito, seguía siendo su familia, la única familia que le quedaba.

—Sigo queriendo agradecértelo —añadió en voz baja—. Que Elizabeth sea feliz… es todo lo que me importa ahora.

Ash observó de soslayo a Giovanni, sin girarse por completo. De pronto, una pregunta cruzó su mente, llenándole de vana curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa… si yo gano? —susurró. Notó como Raichu se movía a su lado, quizás impaciente por medirse en una batalla contra el hombre al que habían odiado durante tanto tiempo.

—Si ganas... serás libre. Completamente libre. El contrato se romperá de una vez por todas —anunció, recuperando parcialmente su suntuosidad—. Si no, como he dicho, trabajarás para mí; y te convertirás en el próximo líder del Team Rocket.

No pudo evitar que, de nuevo, la ira tratara de apoderarse de su subconsciente con la intención de encarar a su padre, pero un pensamiento racional le detuvo abruptamente. La palabra "libre" se repetía alrededor, como si aún estuviese escapando por los finos labios del hombre que tenía delante. Libertad es lo único que le había mantenido cuerdo todos estos años, la esperanza de poder ser libre al fin, tener la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo… pero una ínfima parte de su ser sabía con certeza que aquella libertad tan ansiada era simplemente imposible, porque el pasado es irrevocable e inamovible. Siempre sería su sombra, y siempre estaría marcado por él, por mucho que intentase seguir adelante o, simplemente, tratar de ignorarlo. Su libertad era imposible, pero no dudó en dar su veredicto final.

—Acepto —dijo bruscamente. Tras ello, comenzó a andar camino a través, dejando cada vez más atrás a aquel hombre que tanto daño había hecho, y no solo a él. Mientras caminaba se repetía una y mil veces que no perdería aquel duelo, que rompería ese estúpido contrato que le había apresado contra algo con lo que juró luchar y vencer.

Giovanni no dijo nada más, porque nada más podía ser dicho. Tan solo se quedó allí, quieto, observando la silueta de su hijo empequeñecer a la lejanía hasta que solo una límpida sombra se observaba a través del amanecer, como Ashton había observado su venida. Un mar de sentimientos violentaba en su interior, destacando una extraña excitación por combatir contra su hijo. Era consciente la importancia que tenía para él luchar por su libertad, y aquello no significaba otra cosa diferente a que él utilizaría todo su poder para derrotarle. Y eso, al contrario de conseguir doblegarle o preocuparle, lograba apasionar su desolada alma como en aquellos tiempos en el que él no era más que un simple entrenador pokémon con el afán de conquistar el mundo entero, como su hijo había deseado en su momento. Y, quizás, a través de esa batalla, Giovanni tendría la oportunidad de mostrarle a su primogénito su verdadero él…

Con esos pensamientos se internó en el Bosque Verde, en dirección a su querido gimnasio pokémon, su terrenal orgullo secreto.

Caminaba fútilmente, observando sus sucias zapatillas, las cuales se iban cubriendo de polvo y tierra a medida que avanzaba por la arenosa senda. A pesar de no querer darle más importancia de la necesaria a la malsana conversación que acababa de mantener, no podía evitar que aquella molestia perdurase en su garganta, proporcionándole un sabor amargo y acre en su paladar. Suspiró, tratando de liberar parte de la tensión que aún permanecía en sus músculos mientras escondía sus dos manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, tratando de encontrar una postura más cómoda –o, al menos, menos incómoda-.

" _¿Rai-chu?"_ preguntó Raichu a su lado. Su talante alegre y sus piruetas sobre la hierba habían sido sustituidos por un semblante serio y sombrío, casi tanto como el de su entrenador. Al percatarse de ello, Ash se agachó y acarició cariñosamente a su mejor amigo en un intento de tranquilizarle. Sonrió de lado mientras Raichu se dejaba mimar.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró a su compañero. Raichu saltó encima de él, abrazándolo fuertemente. Ashton correspondió a su apretón, ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa.

Siguieron su camino un poco más relajados, hasta acabar frente al mismo hogar donde, la noche anterior, ambos salieron huyendo cobardemente de explicaciones, recriminaciones, historias pasadas y, sobre todo, rehuyeron del amor y la compasión que les había recibido. Respirando hondo en un intento de insuflarse fuerzas, el joven pelinegro cruzó el empedrado que separaba el jardín que rodeaba la pequeña casita del campo. A la luz de la mañana, podía percatarse del esplendor que aquel vergel procesaba. Los distintos tipos de flores –geranios, rosas e, incluso, lavandas y orquídeas- florecían de forma saludable en distintos mundos del patio exterior, adornando el cuidado césped con diversas tonalidades de colores. Siempre supo de la afición de su madre por la jardinería aunque, quizás, ese mismo hobby había sido su único medio de distracción en estos años ausentes. De nuevo, la culpa volvía a llamar a su puerta. A veces se cansaba de sentirse constantemente reo, pero suponía que era lo que se merecía. Justicia poética, diría Mathieu. Al pensar en él, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y bajó su vista hacia el vendaje que aún cubría la mayor parte de su antebrazo. Una mancha oscura se delineaba horizontalmente traspasando la tela, aunque su tono cobrizo y oxidado daba indicios de que era sangre reseca, no reciente; aunque su preocupación por su herida no era tal como para querer desprenderse de ella y tratarla adecuadamente.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta con sus nudillos, aún salvaguardando una de sus manos en el bolsillo. Era consciente de la pronta hora, por lo que intentó no despertar a nadie. Al no recibir respuesta ni percibir ninguna clase de sonido, volvió a golpear la tabla de madera, sin contestación de nuevo. Llevó su mano libre al picaporte y, con sorpresa, descubrió que el cerrojo no estaba echado, por lo que pudo entrar a la casa sin dificultad. Quizás no habían cerrado con llave pensando en la posibilidad de que pudiese volver por la noche, y equivocados no estaban. Raichu entró tras él, y sus pasitos retumbaron en el parqué con un conocido sonido. La entrada estaba relativamente oscura, tan solo iluminada parcialmente por tiras de luz que delineaban el suelo y ascendían ingrávidamente por las paredes, producto de las cortinas que tapaban parte de las ventanas. Asomándose al salón, Ash confirmó su sospecha: aún nadie se había despertado aquella mañana. Recogió su mochila, la cual se encontraba encima de uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar un copioso desayuno. La falta de cena y la intensa actividad tanto la noche pasada como esa misma mañana le habían abierto el apetito, por lo que el café y las tostadas parecían llamarle desde los estantes donde estaban recluidos.

Primero se dedicó a ofrecerle el desayuno a Raichu, ya que su estómago había empezado a rezongar nada más sacar el pan del estante. Sacando un bote de su mochila, sirvió en un plato una cuantiosa cantidad de comida pokémon y se la dio a su amigo, quien comenzó a comer con verdadero gusto. Sonriendo ligeramente ante el entusiasmo que mostraba su compañero, Ash comenzó a preparar su propio almuerzo. Hirviendo agua para preparar café y tostando varias rebanadas de pan que después embadurnaría con dorada mantequilla, tuvo en relativo poco tiempo un jugoso desayuno frente a él. Sirviéndose por último un vaso de jugo, se sentó en la mesa a disfrutar de su comida. Tan concentrado estaba en masticar y sorber de su taza que no se percató de los pasos que se acercaban a él hasta que percibió una silueta en la entrada de la cocina. Levantando la vista, vio que Delia se encontraba en el umbral observándole con atención, renuente a entrar completamente. Cuando Ash notó su presencia no pudo evitar tensarse en su asiento, irguiendo su espalda. Pero, al notar el delicado estado con el que Delia parecía prestarle atención, reacia e incluso temerosa, trató de serenarse y actuar con normalidad. Había decidido plantarle cara a muchas cosas que necesitaban explicación y, para ello, debía empezar con buen pie.

—Buenos días —saludó coloquialmente, tomando un poco de su café.

—Buenos… días… —contestó Delia con un hilo de voz. Raichu levantó la cabeza de su plato y saludó también con un alegre " _Chu"_ , consiguiendo tranquilizar un poco a la señora de la casa.

—¿Quieres tostadas? —preguntó Ashton mientras se levantaba de su silla—. También he preparado café.

—… de… de acuerdo…

Delia avanzó lentamente hacia la mesa, sentándose ligeramente en la silla más alejada de donde se encontraba el pelinegro. Mientras tanto, veía como Ash servía y preparaba varias tostadas y una taza de café en una bandeja con rapidez y manejo, como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacerlo. Posó con cortesía la bandeja frente a ella y retomó a su asiento para seguir degustando su desayuno, algo que la señora Ketchum parecía incapaz de hacer. No podía separar la vista de Ash ni un solo instante, mientras que la calma y serenidad que mostraba el muchacho se trasformaba en nerviosismo y culpabilidad en ella. Sin poder soportar ni un segundo más aquella aparente –y quizás falsa- calma, estalló en gritos y lágrimas.

—¡Lo siento! —aquel grito sorprendió a Ash, quien casi derramó su taza de café sobre su oscura ropa debido al sobresalto inicial—. Ash, lo siento tanto, lo siento mucho, yo… te he mentido tanto tiempo… lo siento, lo siento…

La señora Ketchum escondió su rostro entre las manos y sollozó en silencio, intentando en vano calmarse. Ashton, al observar a la mujer, dejó su taza sobre la madera, provocando que un círculo negruzco ensuciarse la pulcra superficie de la mesa. Su semblante, antes tranquilo y sosegado, adquirió una dureza ahora común en él, y sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron hasta un siniestro tono cobrizo. Los pocos rayos de sol que traspasaban las cortinas los hacían ver aún más amenazantes de los que ya se mostraban, y su mandíbula quedaba delineada a la perfección gracias al juego de luz y sombras.

—Soy yo el que debería disculparse —dijo con calma, a pesar que su fisonomía anunciaba totalmente lo contrario—. Fui egoísta. Me fui sin tan siquiera despedirme. A pesar de todo… tú cuidaste de mí siempre. Yo soy el que tiene que pedir perdón.

Tras sincerarse y comenzar a abrir su alma levemente, algo que no acostumbraba a hacer con nadie, bajó su vista, mirando por encima las líneas lumínicas que dividían la mesa en varios segmentos sombreados. Delia, sorprendida, dejó de llorar al instante, observando de nuevo a su "hijo" con lágrimas colgando por las comisuras de sus ojos. Varios mechones de su cabello se habían adherido a su rostro debido a la humedad provocada por sus lágrimas.

—Ash… —susurró, más para percatarse de que él, _Ash_ , estaba frente a ella pidiéndole disculpas. En ese momento no miraba a adulto que había entrado la noche anterior en su casa, no. Quien estaba frente suya era un niño arrepentido de sus actos, _su niño_ , encerrado en el cuerpo de un joven y apuesto adolescente de diecinueve años. Porque no había pasado ningún cumpleaños en el que ella no hubiese esperado junto a una tarta de chocolate en espera a que él apareciese de un momento a otro, regresando a casa junto a ella, a pesar de sus engaños y mentiras—. ¿Tú no… no me odias?

Ash se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, y Delia se percató de ello al ver cómo abría sus ojos con asombro, mientras el castaño de sus irises volvía a teñirse de luz.

—¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con genuina inocencia.

—Por haberte mentido… durante tanto tiempo…

Ash sacudió la cabeza, agitando su rebelde cabello azabache.

—Eres tú quien debería odiarme a mí —dijo firmemente observando a Delia, quien comenzó a pestañear frenéticamente, presa del estupor y el llanto.

—¿Ash, por qué dices eso? Yo nunca… —Delia se inclinó hacia su hijo, pero Ashton solo atinó a desviar su mirada hacia la pared.

—Lo sé —dijo, interrumpiéndole bruscamente—. Ni tú ni ellos. Eso es lo peor.

La señora Ketchum no supo que contestar a ello. El silencio se había vuelto pesado y denso mientras se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos, separando aún más a su hijo de ella. A pesar de tan solo encontrarse su mesa de madera entre los dos, tenía la sensación de que un abismo insalvable se abría ante ellos. Pero Ash no estaba en el otro extremo, sino que se encontraba abajo, en la más profunda oscuridad, como la que encerraban sus castaños ojos, antes brillantes y llenos de luz. Las últimas palabras del pelinegro fueron dichas casi con desprecio, por lo que su esperanza de conversar con su "hijo" volvió a desvanecerse como el aire.

—No entiendo lo que estás diciendo… —susurró.

—Porque no sabes lo que he hecho —dijo, volviendo su vista violentamente contra la de la mujer, que no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada ante tal seriedad—. No sabéis lo que he hecho en estos cinco años. No sabéis nada.

—¡No es culpa tuya! —gimió, de nuevo presa de la culpa que la carcomía lentamente.

—Sí que lo es, mamá.

« _Mamá»._ « _Mamá»._ Aquella palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Delia, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a subir desde su pecho hasta sus ojos, irritándolos al instante. Sacudió la cabeza intentando librarse de la repetición fonética y del llanto que volvía a amenazarla.

—Ash, no tuviste elección, tú…

—Te equivocas —contestó, sonriendo amargamente, mientras la voz de Giovanni volvía desde el recuerdo—. Sí la tuve, y decidí quedarme allí.

—Lo hiciste por Elizabeth.

—No es cierto.

—Ash, tú no eres una mala persona —Delia ahogó un sollozo, tapándose los labios con ambas manos, temblorosas y blanquecinas como su demacrado rostro.

—Yo no soy Ash, es diferente —apoyó la espalda en el respaldo mientras cruzaba los brazos con aburrida indiferencia—.

Delia no supo que responder a ello. Sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente, y las lágrimas que tan esfuerzo había requerido contenerlas se escaparon sin percatarse de ello, delineando un perfecto camino húmedo hasta su barbilla. Ashton no pudo evitar bajar sus brazos y apretar sus puños con fuerza mientras desviaba su mirada de nuevo. No podía contemplar a su madre llorar. No por él.

—Es por eso por… lo que deberías odiarme —masculló, apretando los dientes con fuerza, presa de la rabia y la ira hacia sí mismo por haber provocado esto—. Ash… ya no está. Tu hijo no está. Ni sus sueños, ni sus principios… nada.

Sin poder hacer nada más ante tales dolorosas y punzantes palabras, la señora de la casa bajó la vista y sollozó en silencio mientras Ash la observaba disimuladamente, con la culpa palpitando en su pecho aún más fuerte que su corazón. Se replanteó en irse, huir de nuevo, pero había decidido ser sincero. Sabía lo que debía decir, pero era difícil hacerlo. Suspiró y se rascó la nuca inconscientemente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido ante la nublada mirada de Delia, que observó con nostalgia uno de los gestos más comunes que solía hacer su hijo en tiempos pasados.

Quizás no había cambiado tanto como afirmaba, pensó y esperó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Debería… pedirte perdón —dijo con vergüenza el pelinegro aún sujetando su nuca, tirando de los incipientes mechones azabaches—. A pesar de todo lo que hiciste por mí… acabé en el sitio de donde me rescataste. Lo siento.

Ashton parecía realmente arrepentido, y Delia lo supo al instante. Su pequeño amigo eléctrico se acercó a él y tiró levemente de su pantalón, con una expresión triste en su rostro, que se manifestaba también en sus orejas caídas.

—No… —negó con la cabeza, intentando que su voz no se volviese a quebrar de nuevo por el llanto—. Yo soy… dejé a Elizabeth detrás… tu madre…

—No pudiste hacer nada —esta vez, el tono utilizado por Ash era suave y reconfortante. A pesar de que su semblante destilaba seriedad, sus ojos castaños delataban consolación y, quizás, cariño—. Es más, aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo… lo hiciste. Me rescataste de allí. Cuidaste de mí y me diste una vida feliz aquí. Sé que te he decepcionado, pero… para mí, tú siempre serás mi madre. No conocí a… mi madre biológica, ni la conoceré; pero fuiste tú quien me acogió y cuidó de mí todo este tiempo. Así que… graci-

No pudo continuar hablando, porque Delia no podía continuar escuchando. Sin ser consciente realmente de sus actos la mujer se lanzó al cuello de su hijo, provocando que Ashton se levantase rápidamente, alterado por las acciones de su _madre_ , esta vez con jurisdicción. Delia se aferró a los hombros de su hijo, abrazándolos fuertemente mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho ya que, ahora, Ash era varias cabezas más alto que ella. Raichu, conmovido, también se aferró a las piernas de la señora mientras que el pelinegro hacía amán por corresponder a su abrazo. Aún le costaba concernir aquellos gestos cariñosos después de haber estado tanto tiempo alejado de su hermana pequeña, la única persona que le regalaba tales muestras de afecto. Sabía que no era merecedor del amor de Delia, pero si con ello conseguía que su madre dejase de llorar, se contentaba con eso.

Cuando Delia se separó suavemente de su hijo, le sonrió con verdadera alegría, una felicidad que no había sentido desde hacía cinco años. Aunque algunas lágrimas seguían discurriendo por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas de dicha y tranquilidad. Ashton le correspondió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, mientras que Raichu saltaba de felicidad a su lado. Ambos rieron ante la gran muestra de alegría que vislumbraba el pokémon.

—Has crecido muchísimo —dijo Delia entre risas. De pronto, mirando el brazo de su hijo, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que contrastaba con la piel del chico, quizás algo más pálida en comparación al intenso moreno del que hacía gala durante sus viajes, pero seguía conservando su bronceada tez. Una especie de dibujo, tan negro como su camiseta, se podía apreciar a continuación de su manga, llegando casi a tocar su codo. Sin embargo, cuando Ash se giró hacia su compañero, aquel dibujo quedó oculto de nuevo.

—Un poco, supongo. Aunque no soy el único —Raichu saltó ante la alusión, mirando con ojos brillantes a la señora Ketchum.

—Sí, es…

Pero se paró en seco, dejando la oración a medias. El rostro de Ash volvió a adquirir firmeza y preocupación al observar el rostro de Delia de nuevo, el cual parecía perplejo. Sus ojos no se apartaban de un punto fijo, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Ashton siguió la trayectoria de sus retinas hasta el sitio que había captado por completo su atención: la ventana. Y, tras mirar al exterior, su semblante adquirió la misma sorpresa que el de la señora Ketchum.

Unos finos copos blancos podían percibirse a través de los impolutos cristales, donde llegaban a posarse y derretirse en apenas fracción de segundo. Pero no había lugar a dudas, era nieve. Estaba nevando en pleno verano. El frío poco a poco comenzaba a entrar sin permiso a través de las rendijas de puertas y ventanales, pero no era, ni mucho menos, una temperatura suficientemente baja como para poder congelar el agua y permitir que llegase a la geosfera como perfectos cristales de hielo.

" _¿Rai-chu?"_. Raichu ladeó la cabeza, igual de perplejo que los espectadores de aquel fenómeno. Ashton dio varias zancadas rápidas avanzando hacia la ventana, la cual abrió, asomándose al exterior. Pudo ver los inmensos nubarrones negruzcos que cubrían el cielo, pero lo que era más increíble eran las luces reflejadas en él. Una mezcla de la gama cromática de los azules y violetas se vislumbraba entre los nubarrones, creando una impactante bóveda celeste. Nunca había estado en el polo norte, pero estaba convencido de que aquella aurora boreal era más impresionante que las que se encontraban en aquel hemisferio.

Delia se acercó hacia Ash y observó el exterior, llevándose ambas manos a su pecho. Raichu se subió encima del hombro de su compañero, apoyándose en su espalda –había ganado altura y peso, por lo que había perdido su habitual medio de transporte-, y también contempló aquel extraño espectáculo.

—Yo he visto esto… —susurró Delia. Ash metió de nuevo la cabeza y esperó a que la mujer continuase con su explicación—. Hace años, cuando viajabas por las Islas Naranja, y ocurrió todo eso…

Ashton abrió los ojos al recordar aquella peligrosa aventura de su infancia, donde tuvo que salvar el mundo del apocalipsis. De pronto, muchas de las piezas del puzle comenzaban a encajar, pero debía ir a consultar a alguien más sabio que él sobre el ámbito pokémon, un experto. Alterado debido al reciente descubrimiento, se volvió rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, seguido por su inseparable compañero eléctrico.

—Ash, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Delia.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Oak —dijo, deteniéndose bajo el umbral de la puerta—. En cuanto se despierten, diles a mis compañeros que vayan al laboratorio.

Cuando el pelinegro se disponía a salir de nuevo se interrumpió, soltando una pequeña exclamación. La señora Ketchum pudo observar cómo extraía una pokéball de su cinturón y la ampliaba en la palma de su mano. Era una esfera común, sin ningún rasgo especial. Sin embargo, Delia pudo darse cuenta del cambio de expresión de su hijo al contemplar el objeto que sostenía. Lentamente se acercó a la mesa y la depositó sobre la superficie con sumo cuidado.

—Cuando… Misty —pareció costarle esfuerzo pronunciar el nombre de la pelirroja— se despierte, por favor, entrégale esto. Dile que… es con ella con quien debe estar.

Sin medir ninguna palabra más y haciendo una seña a Raichu, Ash cogió su mochila y salió directo por la puerta, cerrando con un portazo. Al asomarse de nuevo por el ventanuco, la señora Ketchum pudo observar como su hijo y su inseparable primer pokémon corrían bajo la nieve veraniega, y no pudo evitar que una sensación de nostalgia se extendiese por todo el hogar.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Por quincuagésima vez rodó sobre el colchón, intentando encontrar una postura cómoda en la que poder dormir. O, simplemente, buscaba poder conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas. Había pasado una noche nefasta, machacada por los recuerdos de la batalla contra Mathieu, la aparición de Ash, el cuchillo y, después, su reencuentro en Paleta, su bofetada, su huída… Su mente trabajaba sin descanso, evocando una y otra vez con detalle todo recuerdo de aquella noche. Además, su preocupación por el paradero del muchacho no ayudaba a darle un respiro a su fatigado cerebro. Tras darse la vuelta y volver a abrir los ojos casi con consternación, decidió dar por perdido su empeño y levantarse de la cama. Cuando se irguió y restregó los ojos, vio cómo el cielo aún se mantenía oscuro, pero el saco de dormir de Elizabeth se encontraba vacío. Restándole importancia y aún con su ropa de dormir, que no consistía en nada más que una desgastada y en exceso ancha camiseta, bajó las escaleras. Se sorprendió al oír voces procedentes de la cocina, por lo que sopesó la posibilidad de haberse equivocado en su suposición de la hora. Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con un nutrido grupo de personas aglutinadas en torno a la mesa, mientras que la señora Ketchum y Brock se encontraban de espaldas, seguramente trabajando en preparar el desayuno.

—¡Buenos días, Misty! —le saludó Ann, la chica rubia que tan amigablemente se presentó ayer ante ella. O, al menos, intentó saludarla. Su boca estaba tan rebosante de comida que era difícil poder entender el completo significado de su frase, por lo que tenías que deducir el resto.

—Buenos… días —saludó, entrando desconcertada en la cocina. ¿Era la última en levantarse? ¿Qué hora era?

—Hola, Mist —contestó Brock con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Tostadas o tortitas?

—Las tortitas con chocolate están de miedo —balbuceó Ann.

—Estaban. Una pena que te las hayas comido todas —añadió Zhang. Misty le prestó atención durante unos segundos: a pesar de haber sonado como una broma y haber sido respondida por Annastasia como tal, el moreno rostro de aquel chico seguía siendo tan serio e imperturbable como siempre.

—¿Cómo has dormido? —preguntó Eli mientras la pelirroja se sentaba a su lado.

—Bueno, no muy bien, la verdad.

—Ya… creo que nadie ha dormido muy bien esta noche… —la líder observó de soslayo como unas marcas negras se marcaban bajo los castaños ojos de Elizabeth.

—Pues yo he dormido como nunca —Ann se estiró en la silla con los brazos en alto, mientras bostezaba sonoramente—. Eso de no tener al asqueroso y pestilente Mathieu rondando por ahí hace que cualquier sitio parezca un hotel de lujo. ¡Además, su casa es preciosa, señora Ketchum!

—Muchas gracias, qué amable —contestó la mujer, con un sencillo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Misty, mientras agradecía a Brock por servirle el desayuno, pudo apreciar el drástico cambio anímico que había sufrido la señora Ketchum desde la pasada noche. Después de verla completamente demacrada por culpa de las lágrimas y la culpa, ahora mismo se encontraba sonriente; incluso podía afirmar que un nuevo brillo se había encendido dentro de sus ojos, brindándola un aire rejuvenecedor. Se preguntó por aquel súbito cambio y por qué estaría provocado, pero su interrogación no duró mucho.

—Señorita Misty —le saludó Nico ligeramente con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Nos acompañarías ahora al laboratorio del profesor Oak?

—¿Al laboratorio? —preguntó la líder al tragar un trozo de su tostada.

—Así es —intervino Ann, también sonriente—. El jefe nos ha pedido que vayamos ahora. ¿No es así, señora Ketchum?

Misty dirigió una mirada perpleja a Delia, quien solo asintió ante las palabras de la rubia.

—¿Ha estado aquí? —balbuceó.

—Sí —afirmó la mujer—. Regresó esta mañana, pero se fue al laboratorio del profesor.

Sin poder evitarlo, el enfado entró en las arterias de Misty, recorriendo la totalidad de su cuerpo. «Vuelve y se va de nuevo, sin palabra alguna», pensó. Se estaba cansando de esa actitud.

—¿Sabes que ha nevado? —preguntó sorpresivamente Annastasia, acercando su rostro muy cerca del de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Sí, ha nevado! En cuanto me he levantado y he visto la nieve, he estado a punto de volver a la cama. Una de dos: o era Navidad o era un sueño muy extraño.

Tras su confesión, Ann se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que casi se cae de su asiento. Nico y Zhang suspiraron ante las elocuencias de su compañera, mientras Tina seguía mirando fijamente su taza. No había emitido ni una palabra desde su despertar.

—¿Nieve? ¿Cómo es posible?

—No lo sabemos —intervino Delia—. Creo que Ash ha ido a hablar con Samuel sobre eso. Parecía… preocupado…

—Bah —Ann despechó la suposición de la señora con un gesto de su mano—. El jefe siempre tiene la mente en blanco. ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Lo pilláis?! ¡Blanco como la nieve!

Zhang dio un golpe a Annastasia, provocando una disputa entre los dos. Mientras discutían acaloradamente, sobre todo la rubia, y Nico intentaba contenerles; Delia se acercó a Misty y le tendió una mano. La pelirroja observó el objeto que portaba la señora, que no era nada más que una simple pokéball. Sin embargo, su semblante destilaba seriedad.

—Misty, cariño, Ash me dio esto. Dice que es para ti.

—¿Para… mí? —Misty cogió con cuidado la esfera ofrecida—.

Todos se asomaron a contemplar la pokéball sobre el hombro de la líder, excepto Tina, quien miró con antipatía a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué tendrá? ¿Un pokémon? —coligió Brock.

—Quizás es un anillo de matrimonio —sugirió Ann, apoyándose juguetonamente sobre la cabeza de Misty.

—Seguro —contestó esta con sorna y despecho—.

—Supongo que lo único que lo resolverá será abrirlo… —dijo Elizabeth.

—Luego. Vayamos ahora al laboratorio del profesor.

Todos se asearon y vistieron correctamente, así como ordenaron sus mochilas para la pequeña travesía hacia la reserva del profesor pokémon. Misty realizaba aquellas acciones con monotonía, cavilando sobre el contenido de aquella misteriosa pokéball. ¿Qué guardaría en su interior para que Ash quisiese que ella lo tuviese? ¿Sería algún pokémon, u otra cosa diferente? Sin duda alguna su curiosidad era poderosa, y en más de una ocasión sujetó la esfera semi-carmesí con intención de desvelar su contenido, pero todas aquellas veces desistía de su intento. Tenía miedo de lo que podía hallar ahí dentro, ya que Ash… bueno, no podía afirmar conocer a este nuevo Ash, por lo que no podía suponer, ni siquiera remotamente, lo que almacenaba tan celosamente aquella pokéball.

Los llamados de sus amigos le sacaron momentáneamente de sus cavilaciones internas. Bajó las escaleras, se despidieron cariñosamente de la señora Ketchum, quien aseguró que les acompañaría en cuanto lavase toda la vajilla, y abandonaron la apacible casa hacia el laboratorio. Por el camino, los miembros de las Sombras jugaban y bromeaban, en especial Ann, mientras que Brock, Misty y Eli mantenían una amena conversación detrás.

—Ah, Elizabeth, ahora que hablamos de pokémon —exclamó Brock, rodeando su mentón con una mano—. No sabía que tenías un pokémon. ¿El Sandslash que luchó contra Mathieu es tuyo?

—Sí, así es —asintió la niña mientras se sonrojaba levemente—. Sandy fue mi primer pokémon. Mi hermano me lo regaló en mi décimo cumpleaños. Me dijo que nunca iba a encontrar un compañero como él y, desde luego, no podría estar más de acuerdo. Sandy ha sido… el mejor regalo y amigo que nunca he tenido.

Tanto la líder de gimnasio como el doctor pokémon tuvieron oportunidad de apreciar la devoción y entusiasmo que mostraba Elizabeth al hablar de su primer pokémon. Sin duda alguna, recibir tu primer amigo de bolsillo es algo irremplazable en la vida de un niño, y para Eli tuvo que ser uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, al observar cómo sus ojos brillaban ante sus palabras.

—Mi padre también me regaló mi primer compañero a los diez años —sonrió el morocho con auténtica complacencia—. Sin duda alguna, tu hermano que quiere muchísimo.

—Bueno —el sonrojo de sus mejillas se volvió más intenso, bajando hasta su cuello—, yo sí le quiero mucho a él.

—¿Eh, sabéis qué? —interrumpió Ann, agarrando a Elizabeth por uno de sus pálidos brazos—. Eli dice que su mejor regalo fue Sandy, pero yo no me quejaría si recibiese un yate como ella.

—¡¿Un yate?! —exclamaron Misty y Brock al unísono.

—Mi padre me lo regaló cuando tenía siete años, pero… nunca lo utilicé. No me gustaba. Además, no salía mucho de casa, así que, bueno... aunque sé que papá lo hizo con buena intención.

—¿Y… lo sigues teniendo?

—No, qué va —negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía—. Mi hermano lo vendió hace unos años, y utilizamos ese dinero para ayudar a un orfanato.

—Muchos de los militantes del Team Rocket son niños huérfanos que no tenían (o tienen) ningún otro sitio para ir —explicó Nico con cierto deje de melancolía—. El jefe comprendió eso e intentó ayudarles todo lo posible. Sin duda, es una gran persona…

—Sí —corroboró la rubia, sujetando su nuca con ambas manos—. El jefe es muy guay.

Zhang asintió mientras Tina seguía ausente, mirando de vez en cuando Misty por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, se encontraron con la puerta del recibidor abierta de par en par. Adquiriendo un aire de desconfianza tras el reciente ataque del Team Rocket, entraron cautelosamente en el edificio. Las Sombras de Kanto, incluido su jefe, eran conocedores del peligro que les perseguía sin descanso al haber traicionado a la organización criminal y, sobre todo, haber plantado cara a Mathieu. No les sorprendería ningún ataque sorpresa por parte de él y sus subordinados, por lo que, interiormente, todos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento o suceso extraño y sospechoso.

A medida que avanzaban fueron percibiendo voces, y se tranquilizaron al reconocer la voz añeja de Samuel y el grave tono de Ashton. Tras entrar en el salón principal del laboratorio, Misty pudo reconocer a las personas que se encontraban en aquella sala. Tracey y Daisy se hallaban sentados, escuchando atentamente la conversación que mantenían el profesor pokémon y el pelinegro. Gary también se encontraba allí, aislado en uno de los extremos del salón, apoyado con indiferencia sobre una de las estanterías repletas de libros y enciclopedias sobre anatomía y ecología pokémon. Saludó a Misty y Brock con un silencioso movimiento de cabeza.

—Es desconcertante, sin duda —masculló el profesor Oak, aún inmerso en la conversación—.

—Nosotros también hemos visto la nieve —añadió Tracey con gesto preocupado—. ¿Sabes por qué ha podido ser?

—No estoy seguro —contestó Ashton seriamente, quien parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de nuevos presentes—. Pero si es lo que creo… profesor, ¿sigue teniendo esas investigaciones?

Misty contempló cómo el rostro del profesor Oak cambió varias veces de expresión, pasando de sorpresa a desconcierto y, de nuevo, retornando a su seriedad.

—Sí. Tengo parte de ello —dijo con voz baja.

—Annastasia, ¿tienes aquí la esfera? —preguntó Ash si tan siquiera girarse al grupo. Al parecer sí se había percatado de su presencia, pero no hizo amán de saludarles si quiera. Ann, dejando a un lado su habitual excentricidad, extrajo una pequeña esfera rosada de su mochila, entregándosela a su jefe.

—¡Eso…! —exclamó Gary alterado, separándose de su anterior soporte—. ¡Fuisteis vosotros quien robasteis en mi laboratorio y lo destrozasteis! Vais a pagar por…

—No te equivoques, niñato —le interrumpió Tina con brusquedad, hablando por primera vez en todo el día—. Nosotros no destrozamos el laboratorio, ya te lo he dicho.

—¡¿Ah, no?! ¡¿Quién fue entonces?! —gritó, apretando sus puños con fuerza y rabia.

—Mathieu —dijo Ash secamente—. Nosotros robamos la esfera y algunos documentos.

—¡¿Y por qué lo hiciste, basura?!

—Te he dicho que guardes respeto al jefe —Ann escupió las palabras con pausa y tranquilidad, una tranquilidad amenazante. Sin embargo, Ash levantó un brazo en seco, deteniendo las injurias de la rubia, y Elizabeth agradeció que su hermano estuviese conciliador aquella mañana. Decidió no hablar con él hasta que aquella reunión terminase.

—Porque Mathieu quiere esto. Y no solo esta esfera en particular, sino muchas más.

—Espera —interrumpió Tracey—. ¿Estás diciendo que hay más como esa?

Ashton tan solo apoyó sus caderas en la mesa que quedaba atrás, cruzándose de brazos causalmente, aún sujetando la esfera.

—Poneos cómodos y os lo explicaré.

Y así lo hicieron. Todos los presentes encontraron sus posiciones, algunos sentados y otros de pie, pero todos alrededor de la alta figura del pelinegro. Misty trató de buscar alguna mirada, algún gesto dirigido hacia ella, aunque fuese enfado o desprecio tras la bofetada recibida ayer noche. Sin embargo, no encontraba nada, tan solo una azarosa ignorancia hacia su persona que provocaba sentimientos encontrados.

—Supongo que ya sabéis todos sobre los auras —dijo, expresando una mueca a su paso—. Su cultura es mucho más antigua que la nuestra, y está mucho más conectada a la naturaleza que nosotros. Por eso existen las leyendas. Y muchas de ellas incluyen objetos como estos —levantó un poco su brazo para dejar a la vista la pequeña esfera rosácea—. Contestando a tu pregunta, sí, hay muchas más como esta. En concreto, hay tantas como pokémon legendarios hay.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron todos al unísono, verdaderamente desconcertados.

—Estas esferas —continuó— poseen la energía interna de cada pokémon, por eso es la razón de su luminiscencia. No estabas tan lejos en tus suposiciones.

Gary gruñó ante aquella alusión, pero se abstuvo de contestar.

— _«No perturbes la armonía del fuego, el hielo, o el rayo; no sea que estos titanes siembren la destrucción sobre el mundo en el que choquen. Si viene el gran guardián del agua surgirá para sofocar la lucha, su canción a solas fracasará, y así la Tierra en cenizas se convertirá._ _Oh, elegido,_ _en tus manos a los tres has de juntar, sus tesoros combinados a la bestia de los mares han de domar_ _»._ ¿Os suena de algo?

—No… no puede ser… —balbuceó Tracey.

—Es… la leyenda que oímos en las Islas Naranja… —manifestó Misty con voz queda.

—Exacto —y, por primera vez, sus ojos se cruzaron durante un fugaz instante, hasta que el pelinegro volvió a desviar su vista—. Una leyenda de los auras que antes vivían cerca de las Islas Naranja o, mejor dicho, un fragmento de ella. Durante estos años he estado investigando sobre… la cultura de los auras. Aunque no he sido el único —Ashton dirigió una breve pero severa mirada al profesor Oak antes de continuar—. En cualquier caso, existen más leyendas parecidas a esta, y están relacionadas con objetos capaces de controlar a titanes, sobre todo esferas, aunque hay algunas excepciones. Y aquí es la parte en la que adivináis por qué la robamos.

Todos mantuvieron el silencio intacto, presas de la confusión y el desconocimiento. Sin embargo, Misty expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—Mathieu.

—Exacto —el pelinegro cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros—. Estas esferas sirven para controlar a los pokémon legendarios, si sabes cómo usarlas.

—Vale, de acuerdo, eso lo entiendo; pero, ¿por qué narices ese psicópata nos secuestró y nos atacó así? ¿Y por qué ha nevado en pleno verano? —Daisy, aunque en apariencia tranquila, estaba al borde de la histeria.

—Ha nevado porque algo está pasando, el equilibrio está cambiando. Probablemente, la nevada haya sido provocada por Articuno, quien debería estar hibernando en lo más profundo de las Islas Espuma. También se han dado casos de grandes tormentas eléctricas en algunas ciudades, volcanes activos, mareas crecientes e incontrolables… y creo que tienen algo que con las esferas. Si son capaces de controlar a los pokémon, son antinaturales en su forma. Por eso no tienen que ser manipuladas, y menos por gente avariciosa. Aunque… creo que alguien ya lo ha hecho.

—¿Mathieu…? —preguntó Nico con voz tenue.

—Sé que Mathieu anda detrás de ellas, pero no sé si tiene alguna o si sabe utilizarlas. Pero sí tiene información. Y contestando a tu pregunta —miró fijamente a Daisy, y Brock, con ojo avizor, pudo vislumbrar un leve deje de duda en su respuesta. El tono serio que había utilizado durante toda la explicación vibró durante unos instantes—, vosotras tenéis una de esas esferas en vuestro gimnasio.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales.

—¿No ganaste el año pasado la Copa Remolino?

Misty se sobresaltó al oír aquella pregunta y, levantando la vista, se encontró con los ojos inquiridores de Ash. ¿Por qué sabía eso? ¿Es que había estado al tanto de su vida mientras estaba "desaparecido"?

—Sí…

—¿Y cuál fue el premio?

—La… ¡La luz de Suicune! Creí que era una metáfora…

—Pues ya ves —contestó secamente, encogiendo de nuevo sus hombros.

—¿Y por qué estás tú ahora buscando esas esferas? ¿Es que acaso salvarás el mundo como antes o algo? —las palabras de Gary eran mordaces e hirientes, pero no consiguieron provocar ningún cambio en la expresión indiferente de Ashton.

—¿Yo? Já —dejó escapar una pequeña risa desprovista de todo sentimiento—. Yo no soy un héroe, soy un ladrón. Lo único que hago es sobrevivir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mathieu no sabe controlar las esferas, pero yo sí.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Brock, sorprendido.

Ash descruzó sus brazos y extendió la pequeña esfera frente a ellos. Tras una leve espera, la esfera rosácea comenzó a aumentar su brillo interno, destilando destellos rosas y azules a su vez. Un flujo de energía, parecido a una ola de calor, comenzó a envolver sus cuerpos, asombrados por aquel extraño fenómeno. Debido a aquella inmaterial marea, los cabellos y la ropa comenzaron a elevarse en el aire, creando un efecto casi anti gravitatorio. Y, tan pronto como empezó, aquel efecto desapareció.

—No preguntéis —dijo Ashton, bajando su brazo con cansancio.

—También ocurría con las esferas de Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres, ¿recordáis? —Tracey parecía más entusiasmado que preocupado ante el extraño y místico momento presenciado.

—Fue por eso por lo que me di cuenta —asintió—. Mathieu lo sabe, en cierto modo. Sabe más de mí de lo que me gustaría.

—¿Y qué… piensas hacer? —preguntó la líder.

Ash dirigió una insondable mirada hacia ella, y la mantuvo el tiempo suficiente como para lograr atraer y alejar a la muchacha; un contacto vivo, lleno de anhelo y esperanza.

—De momento, esperar —dijo finalmente, desviando su mirada—. Hay ciertas cosas que necesito investigar. Algo gordo está pasando en el Bosque Verde.

Raichu, quien se había mantenido todo el tiempo junto a su entrenador, asintió con concordancia.

Pero una nueva sensación comenzaba a desarrollarse y elevarse como un cántico celestial, extendiéndose por todo su delgado cuerpo. Misty conocía aquella sensación. Era la emoción, la alteración, la turbación y el miedo de una nueva aventura, mezclados en forma de un salmo celeste, que no había sentido u oído desde su infancia.

Una nueva aventura acababa de comenzar.

Quizás su última aventura.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Pokémon no me pertenece, es en su totalidad de Nintendo y Game Freak._

 _¡Por fin! Llevo tres semanas trabajando en este capítulo. Sin duda, es el que más tiempo he tardado en actualizar, ¡y lo siento mucho! Aparte de comenzar de nuevo los estudios académicos y dedicarme a otras cosas, el gran problema que surgió con este capítulo fue su estructura. Cuando llevaba bastantes páginas sobre él, me di cuenta de mi error. No me convencía la manera de narrar los hechos, por lo que decidí reestructurarlo, dejando algunas partes, modificando otras y eliminando las demás. Sin embargo, cuando me percaté de ello, había borrado más de la mitad del capítulo, por lo que, prácticamente, tuve que empezar desde el principio. Pero bueno, considero que de esta manera todo queda más ameno y mejor explicado. ¡Espero que os guste mucho!_

 _Sé que tengo algunos reviews por contestar, pero no he podido conectarme aquí hasta ahora. En cuanto pueda prometo contestaros a todos, pero siempre tened en cuenta que os leo con alegría y emoción._

 ** _Misskasumi:_** _¡Hola! Me alegro mucho por ver nuevas personas por la zona de reviews. Antes que nada, agradecerte enormemente que tomases parte de tu tiempo en escribirme tan agradable comentario, que agradezco sobremanera. ¡Me encanta que se enganche, eso es buena señal! Y sí, concuerdo contigo, Ash es atractivo hasta decir basta. Admito que disfruto escribiendo sobre él. Y sobre Annastasia y Nico, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Siendo personajes propios siempre tienes la duda de si gustarán tanto como los originales, pero me alegro mucho de que te agraden. ¡Y sí, soy española! Es gracioso, no eres la primera persona que me lo dice. ¿Será por la manera de escribir, o por mi vocabulario? ¡Aún no he encontrado la respuesta!_

 _Bueno, también quería hacer un pequeño énfasis al final de este capítulo. Agradecer enormemente a mis lectores habituales que, aunque no conozca a todos, sí me gustaría agradeceros vuestro tiempo en leer una historia así, con la que me esfuerzo diariamente por mejorar y hacer que disfrutéis. En especial agradecer a personas tan agradables que he conocido por estos parajes, como **ElphabaLii** , a quien siempre espero su opinión -y su vena fangirl- tras actualizar el fic; a **Sumi-Fleur** , por mostrar tanto entusiasmo por mi historia; a **Andy Elric** , porque con cada comentario suyo intento mejorar más y más; **Amo del vacío,** un lector constante que siempre me recuerda que hay gente quien me lee; **Morphenatos** , por ser tan genial, dibujar Mathieu's como nadie sabe hacer y por animarme siempre a seguir escribiendo -siento no haber metido a Mathieu en este capítulo, sé que al final me matarás-; **misty sirena 2002; kamilatanchan06** y **Misty Sunflower** , la primera persona de la que recibí un review y, aunque ahora mismo no sea muy activa por aquí, le agradeceré siempre el primer apoyo que recibí de ella._

 _Sois geniales, muchísimas gracias._


	9. IX - Para ti

**IX**

 _Kanto_ _: IX_

 _Para ti._

* * *

Sus puños cerrados, su mirada perdida en un punto sin determinar, su mente vagando entre recuerdos, suposiciones, rencor, ira y venganza. Llevaba en ese estado durante indefinido tiempo mientras que, a su lado, trataban sus múltiples heridas, la mayoría quemaduras y magulladuras. Nunca había sufrido tales heridas, pero las detestaba y las asqueaba con toda su alma. Su albina piel, más delicada que una dermis natural con cierto grado de color, había sufrido inmensamente el incendio provocado en la sala de combate, y no solo a causa de las llamas. El calor y los destellos también habían provocado que, por su antes perfecta piel, se extendiesen desagradables ampollas y llagas, que emanaban un líquido de lo más desagradable. Intentaba ignorar todo eso o, más que olvidar, trataba de invertir todo su dolor, su ira, su rabia y su asco en una única persona, el causante de todo eso.

Apretó aún más sus dedos contra la palma de su mano recordando el desastre que provocó aquel incendio. Aparte de sus lesiones, muchos de los soldados habían salido heridos, incluso se vio obligado a desalojar toda la base por miedo a un posible derrumbe. Las llamas repicaban por todo el edificio, extendiéndose inexorablemente por sus estructuras y habitaciones, dejando solo cenizas a su paso. Cuando consiguieron extinguir el fuego o, al menos, controlarlo, había perdido la tercera parte de la base, de su base, que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir. Recodó la impotencia que sintió al observar las llamaradas que buscaban una escapatoria por las ventanas del recinto, abrasando el exterior a su paso. Impotencia. Nunca había conocido el significado de aquella palabra hasta ese mismo instante. Era la primera vez que algo se escapaba a su control, y no era nada más que un mísero incendio.

Un intenso dolor le sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró con rabia su cabeza y sus ojos relampaguearon furiosamente, con un rojo tan intenso como las mismas llamas que habían quemado su nívea piel.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, inútil? —siseó en voz baja, amenazante, a una pequeña chica que trataba de curar sus heridas. Al intentar vendarle su brazo, terriblemente quemado y repleto de ampollas, la tela se había adherido a sus llagas, provocando la aguda molestia.

—¡Lo siento, señor, yo solo-! —intentó disculparse, pero fue interrumpida por un despreciable chasquido.

—Estúpida incompetente. Sal de mi vista.

La chica, con lágrimas en los ojos –producidas más por miedo que por ofensa-, salió corriendo del despacho.

Así, Mathieu volvió a quedarse solo, aunque nunca tuvo problema con la soledad. No necesitaba a nadie más excepto a sí mismo, y eso él lo sabía muy bien. Incorporándose lentamente de la silla, tratando de ignorar los pinchazos que martirizaban aún más su delicado cuerpo y las rasuras provocadas por el vendaje que, prácticamente, cubría casi toda su figura. No llevaba puesto nada desde cintura hacia arriba, ya que la tela provocaba aún más estragos en sus recientes quemaduras, que dejaban músculo al descubierto. Cojeando entre la penumbra al haber apagado la mayor parte de las luces del despacho, avanzó hacia la ventana. Allí, apoyándose en el marco, contempló la claridad del día entre los resquicios de la persiana. La luz entraba a través de las pesquisas y rayaba su cuerpo vendado con ráfagas de claridad. Sus ojos carmesíes parecían derretirse en impúdica sangre al incidir la luz sobre ellos. Con un brillo maquiavélico en ellos, sonrió enigmáticamente al vacío.

—Así que aún tienes ese pokémon contigo…

Pero su sonrisa se borró de su rostro mientras comenzaba a gruñir debido a la profunda rabia que sentía. Había sido engañado, de nuevo, por aquel a que consideraba su igual y enemigo. Había conseguido movilizar a sus subordinados para que protegiesen a ese par de estúpidos chavales, incluyendo al exlíder que él mismo había desterrado, a sus espaldas. A pesar de que él, con su inteligencia superior, había supuesto un ataque del mismo; Ashton se había adelantado a los acontecimientos irremisiblemente. Sus pokémon se habían enfrentado a los suyos, que no habían sido capaces de responder a sus ataques con la rapidez y potencia que él demandaba, y habían provocado que las cosas saliesen de su control. Y habían conseguido escapar. Impúdicamente.

Ciego de cólera, dio la vuelta y tiró lo primero que sus ojos rubíes percibieron. Un sobrio jarrón impactó contra el suelo, rompiéndose en millones de pedazos, vibrando por un momento sobre la moqueta. Tras observar cómo los trozos del recipiente saltaban sin rumbo fijo a todos lados de la habitación, intentó serenarse. Respiró hondo, tratando de controlar su alterada respiración, mientras se peinaba hacia atrás. Había perdido los nervios, algo que a él nunca le había ocurrido. ¿Tan afectado estaba porque Ashton, esta vez, le hubiese ganado? No sabría decirlo con exactitud. Pero, quizás, lo peor no es que su rival hubiese sobrepasado sus sobresalientes cualidades una vez, sino tres. Cuando el incendio se hubo extinguido, sus inútiles soldados le avisaron que una de las cajas fuertes había sido saboteada. Todo el dinero estaba allí, pero algo muy importante faltaba: la esfera que robaron en el laboratorio del nieto del afamado profesor Oak. Y no era nada más y nada menos que la esfera que Ashton robó para él. Además, el difamado pokémon que se atrevió a quemar mitad de su base no había sido la primera vez que se sublevaba contra él. Ashton había conseguido ocultarle todo este tiempo junto a él sin que siquiera lo sospechase.

Trató de tranquilizarse por todos los medios, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio. Uno de los pequeños guijarros del jarrón se clavó en su palma, pero no le importó. Ahora, lo único que deseaba era hacerle pagar por todo lo que había provocado. Si creía que podía librarse tan fácilmente de Mathieu, estaba terriblemente equivocado.

Tres golpes secos resonaron en la doble puerta de roble macizo.

—Adelante —contestó con desagrado.

El dorado pomo de la puerta se giró, y uno de los soldados reglamentarios del Team Rocket se presentó en el despacho. Tras cerrar la puerta, desprenderse de la negra boina que vestía y realizar una exagerada reverencia, se tensó al instante, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Señor —comenzó, intentando dar un matiz firme a su voz, a pesar de que carecía de él—. Hay noticias sobre el paradero del comandante Ashton.

—Él ya no es un comandante, imbécil —dijo, apretando los dientes—. Ya no pertenece al Team Rocket. Solo es un sucio traidor y desertor.

—Disculpe mi impertinencia —su tono tembló al reverenciarse como forma de disculpa.

—¿Qué novedades hay? —preguntó Mathieu con impaciencia.

—Los comandantes Anguis y Benum han localizado a… —tragó saliva. Inconscientemente, la palabra "comandante" salía sola acompañando al nombre de "Ashton", ya que era el único a quien consideraba su verdadero superior, exceptuando a Giovanni. Sin embargo, este no era momento de hacer uso de valor y defender su criterio— Ashton, señor.

El rostro de Mathieu se iluminó al igual que sus ojos; mientras las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en una cruel sonrisa.

—No me digas.

—S-sí —tartamudeó ante la perversa imagen que tenía delante—. Ya… ya han ido en su búsqueda, señor. Tan solo necesitan confirmar su aprobación. La comandante Anguis… la comandante dijo que no quería perder más tiempo, y que por eso marcharon antes de su veredicto, se-señor.

—Lo apruebo —dijo, soltando una pequeña risilla—. Comuníquele a Anguis que complete su misión sin imprevistos. Y, también, dile que le traiga vivo —la última palabra, dicha lenta y peligrosamente, provocó un escalofrío en el soldado—. Quiero ser yo, personalmente, quien le castigue por su insurrección.

—¡S-se-señor! —saludó con su brazo tembloroso, tragando con dificultad.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —Mathieu le desdeñó con un movimiento de muñeca—. Fuera de mi vista.

—Señor, aún tengo… otra noticia —el aludido levantó sus blancas cejas—. Verá…

Y, tras acabar el discurso del soldado, tan solo otro golpe seco de cristal rompiéndose contestó a sus trémulas palabras.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nunca, jamás en sus diecinueve años de vida, había pensado en la mínima posibilidad de decir que Ash Ketchum fuese un estudioso, alguien que se encerraría horas en un sitio pedagógico para estudiar algo, cuando: primero, no aguantaba más de quince minutos en un mismo sitio y, segundo, habían sido contadas ocasiones en las que Misty Waterflower le había visto leer un libro.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y contra el sentido del universo, Ash llevaba metido horas en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Y no haciendo precisamente el _Psyduck_ , que digamos. No. Junto a Nico y Vin, con quien se habían conectado mediante el portátil del Nico, habían estado estudiando la muestra de hielo que Nico cogió de aquel monolito helado que interrumpió su camino hacia Ciudad Azulona. Y, como si eso no fuese suficiente, Ash parecía controlar todos los complicados aparatos del laboratorio, desde ordenadores, microscopios, tubos de ensayo, componentes químicos y demás objetos que Misty no alcanzaba a conocer. Ante el asombro de ella misma junto con Brock, Tracey, Daisy y, quizás, el propio profesor Oak; Nico y Ash se desenvolvían en el laboratorio con soltura y comodidad. Hasta parecía que sabían lo que hacían.

—¿Por qué parecéis tan sorprendidos? —preguntó Elizabeth en una ocasión. Se habían quedado en la sala de estar del laboratorio cuando Ash se excusó diciendo que debía investigar unos cuantos asuntos, pidiendo permiso a Samuel para utilizar el laboratorio, quien se lo cedió con sorpresa y beneplácito.

—Bueno… —comenzó Brock—. Ash nunca… en fin… ¿cuándo comenzó a ser… así?

Eli tan solo atinó a ladear la cabeza ante la pobre y escueta explicación de Brock.

—¿Te refieres a ser un cerebrito? —balbuceó Ann con la boca llena tras robar una de las galletas que Tracey le había servido al profesor—. Cuando le conocí ya era todo un listillo. Era el que sacaba mejores notas en los exámenes teóricos, junto con Nicky y Mathieu el apestoso.

—Ash, estudiar… me da vueltas la cabeza —comentó Misty, levantando los brazos.

Elizabeth rió levemente, tapándose la boca con una mano.

—Mi hermano comenzó a interesarse por estas cosas hace poco, no te preocupes —explicó—. Contrató un profesor particular para que yo estudiase en casa, y poco a poco él también iba asistiendo a las clases. Así comenzó a interesarse por algunos temas, sobre todo por la química, la geología y las lenguas muertas.

—Curioso —comentó Samuel—. ¿Geología y lenguas muertas? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Creo… bueno, no estoy segura del todo; pero la geología viene de familia. Mi padre es todo un experto en pokémon de tipo tierra. Es más, antes era el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

—¿Ah, sí? —prorrumpió Daisy—. Tuvieron problemas debido a las prolongadas ausencias del líder, si no recuerdo mal.

—Es cierto —lo corroboró la pelirroja.

—Ya… supongo que papá tenía poco tiempo para ir allí. En cualquier caso, papá le regaló a mi hermano un libro sobre geología y pokémon de tipo tierra, llamado " _Secretos de la tierra_ " —Eli sacó un libro de la mochila de su hermano. Se lo tendió a Misty, cogiéndolo con sumo cuidado. Pasó su dedo índice a través de la portada y el lomo. Parecía un libro antiguo, y sus hojas estaban tenían un cierto tono ocre. Cuando lo abrió, pudo leer entre líneas algunas palabras técnicas referentes al suelo y la tierra en general, así como estudios sobre pokémon y movimientos de tipo tierra, y algunos apuntes escritos con bolígrafo azul. ¿Eran apuntes de Ash?

—Parece muy detallado —comentó Brock, observando el libro por encima del hombro de la líder.

—Lo es —asintió—. Yo he intentado leerlo, pero… hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. Mi hermano estuvo mucho tiempo estudiándolo. Me pareció extraño, ya que… bueno, mi hermano y mi padre no tienen muy buena relación, aunque creo que ambos respetan las habilidades del otro. Ashton fue capaz de evolucionar a Rhydon gracias al libro de papá.

—Qué interesante —asintió Tracey, también observando el libro tras Misty aunque esta, algo turbada, devolvió el libro a su sitio—. Tu hermano debe de ser un experto en pokémon tipo tierra.

—No solo de pokémon tipo tierra, nah —comentó Ann, sujetándose la nuca con ambas manos—. El jefe es el entrenador más fuerte de todo el Team Rocket, sin exagerar. Supera mil veces a Gio y Mathi. Incluso llegaría a decir que está a la altura del Alto Mando.

Zhang asintió, corroborando las palabras de la rubia.

—Una pena que no le guste combatir —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y, tras ello, cogió otra galleta. Tracey le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que fue completamente ignorada.

—¿No le gusta? —preguntó Brock, confundido—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Ni idea —explicó Ann—. Simplemente, evitar combatir si puede. No le gusta, y no se considera un entrenador tampoco.

Todos mantuvieron un silencio incómodo, y Misty conocía la razón. Todos ellos, excepto las Sombras y Elizabeth, habían conocido a Ash antes de su repentina desaparición, y todos coincidían en la pasión que sentía aquel muchacho por los combates. Su deseo más ferviente era convertirse en el mayor Maestro Pokémon de la historia y, ahora, era tan contradictorio como para afirmar que no le gustaba siquiera combatir. La líder se preguntó, con temor, qué podía haber ocurrido para que Ash cambiase tan repentinamente de personalidad. Aunque, más que el objeto de aquel cambio, lo que realmente le sobrecogía era pensar cuánto había cambiado Ash en todo ese tiempo, y en aquellas circunstancias.

—Bueno, hablemos de las esferas —Tracey cambió rápidamente de tema, visiblemente perturbado por las palabras de Ann, al igual que todos—. ¿Qué piensa sobre ello, profesor?

—Hmm… —Samuel meditó durante unos silenciosos momentos con los ojos cerrados—. No es descabellado —dijo al fin—. Ya vimos los efectos que tuvo hace años el cambio de equilibrio en las Islas Naranja, y aquellas misteriosas esferas fueron la clave para restablecerlo. Quizás sí haya un patrón para cada pokémon legendario, con una respectiva esfera para cada uno… Gary, ¿qué lograste averiguar cuando tenías la esfera de Mew en el laboratorio?

Gary Oak, que aún seguía recogido en una de las esquinas de la sala de estar, levantó la cabeza ante la pregunta de su abuelo.

—No mucho —contestó simplemente—. Descubrimos que emana cierta energía, energía parecida a la que desprende un ataque pokémon, pero no mucho más.

—Las esferas de Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres también brillaban cuando Ash las cogía —añadió el observador pokémon—. ¿Crees que hay alguna relación, profesor?

—Desde luego —asintió este, con convicción—. Estoy convencido de que Ash es, probablemente, la pieza clave de todo esto. Al menos, creo que es el que más sabe sobre el tema.

—Comentando esto… —interrumpió Ann, que se encontraba echada de manera poco educada sobre uno de los sofás de la estancia—. Abuelo, el jefe dijo que tú también sabías algo sobre eso, y no parecía muy contento. ¿Explicaciones?

Samuel se puso tenso ante esa acusación. Aunque Ann preguntaba inocentemente y con el mismo tono alegre del que era habitual, sus ojos irradiaban un peligroso y advertido brillo.

—Yo… estuve una temporada estudiando sobre los auras —confesó.

Tracey y Gary levantaron las cejas con asombro, descubriendo su desconocimiento.

—No lo sabía —manifestó su nieto, acercándose hacia el grupo. Ahora que Ash había abandonado la sala rumbo al laboratorio, parecía más tranquilo.

—Hice muy pocos avances —explicó el anciano profesor—. Después, lo dejé.

—¿Por qué, abuelo? —preguntó Ann, irguiéndose interesada. Zhang le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Bueno… recibí una visita hace tiempo. Me dijo que no era prudente averiguar cosas sobre los auras, que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, y que lo dejase. Y… así lo hice.

—¿Quién te dijo eso, profesor? —preguntó Tracey, alarmado.

—Una de las… Sombras de Kanto —tras ello, el profesor rió quedamente—. Aunque, descubierto el misterio, supongo que fue el propio Ash quien vino a verme.

—Profesor… eso nunca me lo había dicho… —Tracey tragó saliva, anonadado tras las palabras del profesor.

—A mí tampoco, abuelo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —demandó su nieto.

—Calma, muchachos —pidió Samuel, alzando las manos pacíficamente—. Fue una conversación educada y tranquila. Me pidió que desistiese de mis investigaciones o tendría que verse obligado a detenerlas él mismo.

—¿Una amenaza? —dijo Gary, apretando los puños.

—No, para nada. Tan solo hackeó mi ordenador y borró toda la información que ahí tenía. Después, dejé de investigar.

—¿Y por qué-? —quiso saber Gary, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente.

—Porque son asuntos que no van con nadie.

Todos se giraron bruscamente en dirección a la nueva voz de la conversación. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta con un hombro, Ashton se encontraba cruzado de brazos, mirando fijamente a Gary, quien le devolvía la mirada con igual firmeza. A su lado, Raichu se alzaba en sus dos largas patas traseras, atento a la reacción del joven investigador.

—¿Quién eres tú para decir eso, canalla? —masculló Gary, apretando los dientes.

—Nadie —Ash dejó de apoyarse en el umbral, descruzó sus brazos y escondió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se encogía levemente de hombros—, pero los auras están escondidos por una razón. No creo que sea justo buscarlos, como hacen la mayoría de investigadores. Hay un punto entre el saber y el respeto.

—¿Es alguna indirecta? No creo que seas el más adecuado para dar lecciones.

Ash volvió a encogerse de hombros, aparentemente indiferente a los reclamos del moreno.

—Brock, necesito tu ayuda —ignorando por completo al investigador, dirigió su mirada hacia el oriundo muchacho, quien se levantó al oír su nombre—. ¿Podrías tratar a mis pokémon?

Misty recordó en ese momento la intensa batalla entre Mathieu y Ashton, incluyendo también a sus pokémon. A pesar de que Raichu ya había sido asistido por Brock, sus otros dos pokémon podían estar en peor estado que él si Ash se había visto obligado a pedir ayuda al doctor. Inconscientemente, Misty desvió su mirada hacia el antebrazo vendado de Ash. La tela seguía manchada por una extensa mancha ocre, señal de que la sangre se había secado, por lo que no había vuelto a sangrar. Al observar la herida, una sensación de culpabilidad le inundó, obligándole a desviar su mirada del muchacho allí presente.

—Claro, sin problemas —asintió Brock con una pacífica sonrisa.

—Podéis usar la sala de al lado —intervino el profesor Oak bebiendo de su taza de café matutino.

—Gracias —sin perder su seriedad, Ashton salió de la sala, seguido por Brock y Elizabeth, quien había decidido acompañarles.

La sala se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Bueno —dijo Ann, acercándose a Misty—. ¿Has abierto ya la pokéball, Mist?

—¿La…? —recordó de golpe la pequeña esfera que descansaba en su bolsillo, sacándola inmediatamente—. No, aún no…

Dudó. A pesar de que la curiosidad había vuelto a ella con una fuerza avasalladora y escandalosa, temía saber qué se encontraría dentro de esa pokéball para que Ash quisiese que ella lo descubriese. Sin embargo, una mano se posó en su hombro de manera tranquilizadora, sirviéndole como apoyo.

—Eh, no te preocupes —le sonrió Ann—. Te acompaño.

Misty no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa y asentir, agradecida.

Cuando se levantaba ya para salir al exterior por precaución, ya que desconocía el tamaño de lo que aguardaba a su descubrimiento, el timbre de la entrada resonó a través de todo el laboratorio. Tracey se ofreció voluntario para abrir la puerta, y volvió acompañado de Delia y Mr. Mime, que portaba una cesta a rebosar con pastelitos de crema y otros dulces preparados por ella. Zhang tuvo que agarrar a Ann por los brazos para que no saltase encima de la pobre señora Ketchum.

Todos salieron al exterior, donde el fresco verdor de las praderas de la gran reserva del profesor Oak les recibió con una agradable brisa veraniega. Misty se alzaba unos pasos por delante de sus espectadores, expectantes a descubrir cuál era el misterio que encerraba aquella pokéball. El profesor Oak y Gary mantenían una seria y crítica mirada, mientras que Delia y Daisy parecían preocupadas. Ann se encontraba tan nerviosa que no podía evitar dar saltitos en su sitio, mientras que Tina mostraba una mueca de total indiferencia.

Respiró hondo, saboreando el suave sonido de los pokémon en libertad, el olor del verano y los tibios rayos de sol que incidían en su piel. Debía ser valiente. Esa pokéball quizás contenía algo que podía unirla a Ash, algo que le demostrase que, bajo el cambio de apariencia y su capa de seriedad, se escondía el alegre joven que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Levantó su brazo hasta acabar horizontalmente respecto a su cuerpo, sujetando la pokéball en el extremo. Pulso el botón central y una intensa luz se desprendió de ella, mucho más brillante que las que solía acompañar a los pokémon al exterior. Era tal el resplandor que Misty se vio obligada a taparse los ojos con su antebrazo, forzando la vista para observar la figura que se materializaba frente a ella. Los demás también desviaron la mirada, desconcertados ante aquel albor.

La figura se materializó por completo, cesando el intenso fulgor. Y, entonces… le vio.

Notó como las lágrimas discurrían limpiamente por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera había advertido su llanto, porque toda su atención estaba puesta en la silueta que se alzaba sobre el verde pasto, tan resplandeciente como la luz que les había cegado minutos antes. No era posible. Había cambiado, pero… pero sus ojos no le engañarían, su corazón no le mentiría con algo así.

Entre risas y lágrimas corrió a su encuentro, y un suave plumaje le envolvió por completo. Sintió también lágrimas en su rostro y cabello, gotas que no eran suyas, acompañados de exclamaciones de pura alegría. Al oírlas, Misty no pudo evitar reír con todo su corazón.

—¿Es…? —balbuceó Tracey, articulando con dificultad las palabras debido a la impresión—. No puede ser…

—Oh, por Arceus… —masculló Daisy, con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la tierna escena.

—Pero no es… —continuó Tracey.

—Sí es —le interrumpió Samuel, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¡Toge!"_

Aquel sonido se repetía una y otra vez en sus oídos, como una agradable melodía del pasado. Aflojó un poco su abrazo lo suficiente para separarse y poder observar a aquella celestial figura blanca que le devolvía su abrazo con igual intensidad y emoción. Había cambiado en apariencia externa, pero no había duda de quién era.

Su Togepi. Su Togetic.

Si fisonomía había cambiado por completo. Era mucho más grande que el recuerdo que guardaba de su dulce Togetic, pero aquella mirada llena de amor y ternura no había variado ni un ápice. Ahora era más alto que ella, y su complexión se asemejaba más a la de un ave. Sus manitas se habían sustituido por dos grandes y robustas alas cubiertas por un exuberante plumaje níveo, que revestía también el resto de su cuerpo. Su torso estaba cubierto por graciosos triángulos rojos y azules, similares a los que cubrían el cascarón de Togepi, y tres plumas más largas que el resto sobresalían de su cabeza, cada uno de un color: rojo el de la izquierda y azul el de la derecha, mientras que el central era tan blanco como el resto de su cuerpo. Sus pequeñas patitas apenas se apoyaban sobre la hierba, y sus alas la rodeaban, fundiéndola en un cálido abrazo, mientras que una gran sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Le había reconocido a ella también. No había dudas: era su pequeño huevo.

—Togekiss —una voz añeja sonó tras ella, y se giró sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo—, la forma evolucionada de Togetic.

—¡Togekiss! —Misty se volvió y llamó con alegría a su compañero.

" _¡Toge-kiss!"_ , le respondió con igual felicidad.

No podía dejar de sonreír, a pesar de que las incipientes lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su visión. No podía creer aún que la reunión que había soñado tantas veces se hiciese realidad. Daba igual que hubiese evolucionado, daba igual que se hubiesen separado durante tantos años. No importaba nada más que ellos dos. Su amor por Togepi no había mermado ni un ápice a pesar de su dura separación, y podía observar eufórica que su gran Togepi, o Togekiss, destilaba la misma alegría y emoción que ella. Subió su mano y comenzó a acariciar su blanquecina cabeza, mientras el pokémon se dejaba hacer.

Atrás, la emoción también era palpable ante tal emotivo reencuentro. Los verdes irises de Daisy refulgían debido a las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en ellos, mientras que Tracey, e incluso Gary, sonreían con dicha. Mientras tanto, Annastasia lloraba a rienda suelta, a pesar de desconocer la situación en la que se encontraba la líder.

—¿Era su pokémon? —preguntó Ann con curiosidad, entre llantos y pucheros.

—Así es —sonrió al joven muchacho, que intercalaba su fascinada mirada entre ella y la conmovedora reunión—. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, Ash eclosionó un pequeño huevo que encontró en una excavación. El que nació del huevo fue un pequeño Togepi y, como la primera persona a la que vio fue Misty, la consideró su madre. Viajaron juntos durante mucho tiempo, pero Togepi y ella tuvieron que separarse en el Reino Espejismo. Fue entonces cuando le regalé a un pequeño Azurill, que evolucionó a Marill.

—¡Pero qué historia más bonita! —exclamó estallando en lágrimas. Zhang suspiró con vergüenza, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Reino Espejismo… —Zhang se llevó una mano al mentón—. Nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar.

—No es muy conocido —contestó el observador.

—Pero eso significa que… bueno, Ash estuvo allí, ¿no? ¿Fue él quien evolucionó a Togetic? Esto es súper raro… —dijo Daisy.

—Ni idea… ¿Vosotros sabíais algo sobre esto? —preguntó Tracey.

Ann negó con la cabeza.

—Es la primera vez que veo a este pokémon.

—Qué extraño…

Tina observaba la escena con el corazón encogido. No entendía que podía significar esa escena, no sabía que podía derivar toda esta situación en la que se había enredado inconscientemente. Cuando aceptó el mandato –o favor- de su jefe, nunca pensó que acabaría sublevándose contra la organización en la que había vivido durante, prácticamente, toda su vida. Sin embargo, también sabía que no podría haberle negado nada a él. Suspiró, decidiendo volver al laboratorio. Allí no había nada para ella, aunque dudaba que dentro hubiese algún sitio donde fuese bienvenida por completo.

Mientras, Misty intentaba contar a Togekiss todo lo que le había pasado en años tan solo en cinco minutos. Se sentó en la fresa hierba, y su pequeño gran pokémon se había acurrucado a su lado, posicionando su cabeza en las piernas de la líder. Marill se había hecho una bola en el lomo del ave, y todos compartían un momento íntimo. Misty no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento, y agradeció profundamente a Ash por permitirle reunirse con su gran amigo de nuevo. Le había prejuzgado sin razón. Se había preocupado por volver a reunirles de nuevo, y eso era algo muy especial para ella.

Pero, en esos momentos de tranquilidad, unos gritos de discordia irrumpieron su paz. Mientras ella se giraba confundida para ver qué ocurría, Togekiss se irguió, tirando al pobre Marill al suelo.

¿Por qué Gary se veía tan alterado?

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A pesar de estar prestando alegre atención a aquel emotivo reencuentro, no pasó desapercibido la ida de uno de los miembros de las Sombras hacia el laboratorio, precisamente la persona que más desconfianza le ocasionaba. Escéptico, decidió seguirle para evitar que pudiese ocasionar algún problema más de los que tenían. Cuando llegó al salón, Tina estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, mostrando una total indiferencia.

—¿Algún problema? —le increpó con rudeza, llevando su peligrosa mirada a la presencia del investigador.

—Vosotros —contestó con el mismo tono despectivo.

—Créeme, a mí tampoco me hace gracia estar aquí.

—¿Y por qué no te vas? —cerró los puños con fuerza.

—Pregúntaselo al jefe —se encogió de hombros.

Y eso mismo decidió hacer. Con paso altivo y los puños aún cerrados se dirigió a la sala contigua al salón, donde los instrumentos de investigación y medicina yacían. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad si tan siquiera llamar antes, sorprendiendo a los dos muchachos. Brock, quien se encontraba auscultando a un imponente Feraligatr, no pudo evitar que el estetoscopio se escapase de su agarre; mientras que Ashton tan solo se giró rápidamente hacia la fuente del golpe. Gary, respirando sonoramente, avanzó hacia ellos, no sin antes percatarse de la presencia de criaturas desconocidas en la sala. Feraligatr, Raichu y Rhyperior se alzaban cerca de Ash, y todos ellos le observaban atenta y reservadamente, atentos a su próximo movimiento. Sopesó rápidamente el resto de la sala y se encontró con un Noctowl, mucho más pequeño y de distinto color que los del resto de su especie convencional. Tras entender todo, una tosca y burlesca risa salió por las comisuras de sus labios.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, mirando fijamente al pelinegro allí presente—. No debería extrañarme encontrar a uno de los pokémon que robaron del laboratorio hace tiempo, ¿verdad? Y supongo que este Feraligatr era el pequeño Totodile… Fíjate lo que le has hecho. Supongo que esa enorme cicatriz del ojo no fue un accidente, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, Ashton no se inmutó ante sus acusaciones. Se dio la vuelta y continuó aplicando un bálsamo sobre el brazo rocoso de Rhyperior, ante la curiosa mirada de su compañero eléctrico.

—¡No me ignores! —gritó, sintiendo como la sangre bullía en su interior—. ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haber vuelto aquí!

La rabia nubló su cordura, y su cuerpo avanzó irremisible hacia el pelinegro, blandiendo su puño en alto. Ashton se percató de ello a tiempo y esquivó con presteza el puñetazo que iba a recibir, provocando que Gary se tropezase y cayese al suelo. Su enfado se incrementó debido a lo que él consideraba una humillación, y su distorsionada razón había considerado eso como una cruel burla hacia él. Se levantó con hosquedad y volvió a arremeter contra Ash, quien siguió esquivando sin mucho esfuerzo los torpes y descoordinados movimientos de su rival.

—¡Basta! —Brock trató de parar la inminente pelea, pero fue ignorado por ambos muchachos.

Ashton desvió su cabeza para evitar que uno de los puños de Gary impactase contra su rostro, mientras detenía el restante con su mano. Con su agarre empujó al joven investigador hasta hacerle retroceder varios pasos, salvaguardando la distancia entre ellos el tiempo suficiente para que el doctor se interpusiese entre ellos. Brock observó con preocupación a Gary, quien detonaba cansancio y furia por todos los poros de su piel, mientras el sudor corría sin pudor a través de su rostro. La imagen contraria era la del pelinegro, que se mantenía impasible ante la agresividad mostrada. Ni siquiera su respiración se había agitado ante sus esfuerzos por evitar ser golpeado.

—¡¿Sigues defendiéndole?! —gritó—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Él no ha hecho nada malo! —le espetó el moreno.

—¿Ah, no? —Gary bufó una risotada sarcástica—. Este maldito se fue de casa, nos traicionó y, encima, robó y amenazó a mi abuelo; y a saber por qué razón ha vuelto aquí. Apártate, voy a llevarle ante la justicia, que se pudra en una cárcel.

Brock sujetó por los hombros al investigador, pero el joven se deshizo de su prudente agarre con un manotazo. Avanzó hacia el inalterable Ash, hasta que una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y le detuvo de su avance.

Raichu se interponía entre él y su rival con una cara para nada amigable, mientras miles de chispas relucían a través de sus mofletes estáticos. Sin embargo, su entrenador seguía inamovible.

—Así que alguien quiere pelear —espetó con mofa—. Muy bien.

Sacando una pokéball de su bolsillo, un enorme pokémon se materializó en medio de la sala, con un brillo incluso más deslumbrante que las chicas de Raichu. Un Electivire apareció frente al pokémon, y ambos se reconocieron al instante, reviviendo un sentimiento de rivalidad y revancha que había nacido entre ellos desde la primera vez que se enfrentaron, hace más de cinco años. Los demás pokémon de Ashton se tensaron, pero su entrenador levantó un brazo hacia ellos, frenando su avance, pero sin detener los peligrosos gruñidos que dirigían hacia Electivire y Gary.

—Brock, ¿has terminado de examinarlos? —preguntó con calma, consiguiendo un asentimiento del doctor. Devolvió a sus demás pokémon a sus respectivas pokéball y dio un paso al frente, junto a su compañero.

—¡Vamos a combatir fuera! —vociferó el joven investigador—. Si tú ganas, te dejaré en paz. Pero si yo gano, te llevaré junto a tus amigos ladronzuelos a la comisaría de Ciudad Verde, y os entregaré como las Sombras de Kanto. ¡¿Entendido?!

Ashton se encogió de hombros, curioso ante la cantidad de retos con optativas a los que le habían desafiado en las últimas horas. Pero no tuvo que responder, porque su amigo contestó por él. Las chispas se intensificaron mientras Raichu comenzaba a gruñir profundamente, listo para un combate.

—De acuerdo—dijo al fin, cambiando su sereno semblante a uno más serio, sorprendiendo un poco a Gary. Trato de ocultar su desconcierto y se dirigieron hacia la reserva detrás del laboratorio, donde Misty estaría junto a su recién reencontrado Togekiss. Brock les seguía por detrás, preocupado por lo que se desarrollaría a continuación entre aquellos dos.

Les recibieron miradas extrañadas y curiosas ante la presencia de aquellos dos pokémon. El profesor Oak dirigió una intensa mirada hacia su nieto, quien no pudo mantener la vista y desvió la cabeza tan rápido como pudo. Al no obtener respuesta observó a Brock, quien le contestó con una apenada mirada. Elizabeth dirigió toda su atención hacia su hermano, quien sólo se dirigía hacia el extremo contrario del sitio donde Gary se había posicionado. Ann y Zhang también observaban impasibles el devenir de su jefe, mientras Nico se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo, quien había salido del laboratorio para avisar a los demás de la inminente pelea que se iba a producir.

Gary ocupó su sitio y mandó unas acusadoras palabras a su adversario.

—¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho!

« _Si él supiese todo, todo lo que había hecho…»_ , pensó Ashton con un suspiro. Pero lejos estaban de la derrota. No dejaba de observar a Raichu, quien se encontraba completamente listo para combatir. Sus orejas se habían elevado, atentas a cualquier sonido reinante que pudiese resultar una amenaza, mientras sus músculos se habían tensado debido a la electricidad que corría a través de su menudo cuerpo. Conocía a la perfección a su compañero, y reconocía aquel estado: estaba listo para pelear sin tregua.

Misty se acercaba corriendo hacia el nutrido grupo reunido en torno a dos figuras. Había reconocido a Gary y su Electivire, y también había escuchado su grito de desafío. Buscando a quien le iba dirigidas aquellas palabras, encontró con asombro a Ashton y Raichu, a unos metros de distancia del investigador. Y, entonces, comprendió la situación: un combate se iba a disputar allí. Apretó el paso, seguida por Marill y Togekiss, y llegó junto a su hermana y Brock.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó casi sin aliento por culpa de la carrera.

—Ash y Gary van a combatir —contestó Brock con seriedad. Tras su respuesta, avanzó varios pasos y se situó en medio de la improvisada arena de combate—. ¡Está bien, yo haré de juez!

—Sí, hará falta —respondió Gary—. Contra un criminal como él nunca se sabe que sucios trucos puede hacer.

De nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta de su adversario más que silencio.

—¡La batalla será uno contra uno, Raichu contra Electivire, sin límite de tiempo! —ante el anuncio de Brock, los pokémon se prepararon para la inminente batalla. Raichu se posicionó a cuatro patas sin cesar su chispeante reclamo, mientras que Electivire se doblaba y sus dos largas colas negras se alzaban peligrosamente tras él.

—¿De qué va este tío? —preguntó Ann cruzándose de brazos—. No tiene ninguna oportunidad contra el jefe.

—Gary es un buen entrenador —intervino Tracey, también nervioso por la tensión reinante.

—Puede, pero no tiene que hacer nada contra el jefe. ¿Te perdiste la parte en la que dije "es el miembro más poderoso del Team Rocket"? Además, Raichu es su pokémon más fuerte. Va a electrizar su osadía sin pestañear —Annastasia le dedicó una mirada escéptica alzando una de sus cejas, dando énfasis a sus palabras, mientras Zhang y Nico corroboraban sus palabras con silenciosos asentimientos de cabeza.

Todos los presentes se giraron para observar a los dos jóvenes que, en tiempos pasados, habían sido sanos rivales y amigos de la infancia. Sin embargo, ahora tan solo reinaba entre ellos el odio y el resentimiento, la rabia y la ira. Un silencio sepulcral los invadió sin consentimiento, tan solo perturbado por la ligera brisa veraniega que les envolvía. Quizás su antigua amistad se había roto en tiempos pasados. Quizás, se rompería ahora, tras la batalla que iba a desarrollarse en breve. O quizás, y solo quizás, aquella contienda sirviese para mostrar la verdadera esencia de cada ser allí presente.

—¡Qué comience el combate! —la voz de Brock rompió el silencio como un flechazo.

Y, con la misma rapidez, Raichu se lanzó al ataque con una impresionante velocidad, impidiendo que Electivire pudiese reaccionar a tiempo. El Ataque rápido tomó contacto, y Raichu embistió al pokémon eléctrico con más fuerza de la que aparentaba, retrocediendo hábilmente. Electivire, quien había sido arrastrado debido al ataque, alzó la cabeza y dirigió a Raichu un impresionante grito de provocación.

—¡Qué rapidez! —exclamó Tracey.

—Y aún no has visto nada —añadió Ann.

—El pelaje de Raichu reluce ante el sol —Brock se cruzó de brazos, mientras un profundo surco aparecía en su frente—. Sus mejillas emiten gran cantidad de electricidad, y se nota que está en buena forma por su figura fibrosa y muscular. Sin duda, está muy bien entrenado y criado. Estoy seguro de que Ash le crió de manera correcta cuando evolucionó. No va a ser fácil vencerle.

Misty, atenta a cada palabra emitida por el doctor, volvió su vista al ratón eléctrico para corroborar el análisis de su amigo, verificando que todo ello era verdad. Ash había hecho un gran trabajo criando a su pokémon, eso no cabía en duda. Sin embargo, aquella dureza y agresividad con la que había comenzado el combate…

" _Toge"_. La líder de gimnasio dirigió rápidamente su mirada a su compañero alado, encontrando una profunda mirada de admiración, respeto y autodidactismo. Togekiss observaba atentamente a Raichu y Ashton mientras combatían, y se preguntó la razón de su mirada. Parecía anhelar algo…

—¡Electivire, Cola férrea!

Las dos colas de Electivire se iluminaron a la par, y el pokémon comenzó a correr hacia su rival con ferocidad.

—Doble equipo.

—¿Eh?

Gary no pudo esconder su asombro. La primera orden de Ash había sido en un tono tan serio y sereno que, incluso, llegaba a perturbar más que la amenaza del ataque. Raichu se irguió, apoyándose en sus dos patas, y varias copias de sí mismo rodearon por completo a Electivire, que se detuvo al instante confundido por la imprevista aparición de tantas copias. El pokémon desviaba su mirada con velocidad y oculta angustia tratando de desvelar cuál era el verdadero, al igual que su entrenador, pero sin resultado. Mientras tanto, Raichu y sus múltiples copias comenzaron a moverse, confundiéndolos aún más. Las mejillas de Raichu comenzaron a emitir gran cantidad de centellas mientras corría alrededor del apabullado Electivire.

—¡Raichu! —gritó Ashton—. ¡No lances un ataque de tipo eléctrico! Lo único que conseguirás así será aumentar la velocidad de Electivire.

Raichu se paró un instante para observar a su entrenador y entender su mandato. Mientras tanto, Gary gruñía con ferocidad al haber sido descubierto con tanta facilidad. ¿Cómo habría averiguado la habilidad de Electivire? Estaba esperando que Raichu se dejase vencer por la rabia y cayese en su trampa, pero el ladrón se había adelantado.

—¡Electivire! ¡Descubre cuál es el verdadero y ataca!

A ciegas, Electivire cargó contra una de las copias de Raichu, la cual desapareció al instante ante el contacto del pokémon. El momentáneo segundo de duda fue aprovechado por Raichu, que se cernió encima de él sin tregua.

—¡Ahora, Cola férrea!

Electivire no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ante el ataque y no pudo siquiera girarse hacia su adversario, mientras que su cola brillaba de igual manera que las del pokémon en minutos anteriores.

—¡Vamos, Ash! ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?! —espetó—. ¡Protección!

" _Vire"_. Una fina capa verdosa rodeó al gran pokémon eléctrico, provocando que Raichu impactase contra ella y su ataque fuese rechazado sin miramientos, obligándole a retroceder rápidamente dando una ligera voltereta hacia atrás. Raichu gruñó como respuesta a la afrenta que acababa de sufrir, mientras que Electivire se giraba y encaraba de nuevo a su adversario.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso unos simples ladronzuelos no puedes con eso? —se burló Gary—. ¡Cola férrea!

—Yo le mato —Ann hizo un gesto de arremangarse a pesar de vestir una camiseta de tirantes tan negra como la noche, y se dispuso a caminar hacia el investigador con gesto altivo, hasta que Zhang la sujetó por la cintura y la sostuvo en el aire—. ¡Zhang! —gritó, pataleando en el aire y golpeando los grandes y musculosos brazos del moreno— ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a enseñar a este niñato mantener su bocaza cerrada! ¡Zhang-!

—Cálmate —le espetó Zhang, posicionándola de nuevo en el suelo. Sus ojos rasgados refulgían como el hielo al observar a Ashton en plena batalla—. La rabia se volverá contra el ignorante. El jefe lo sabe. Solo está esperando a que caiga en la trampa que está tejiendo él mismo.

Las palabras de Zhang consiguieron calmar a Annastasia, que cesó su pataleta y observó con intensidad a su compañero, hasta acabar asintiendo levemente y virar su vista de nuevo a la batalla.

—« _Aferrarse a la rabia es como agarrar un carbón ardiendo con la intención de tirarlo a alguien; eres tú quien te quemas»_ —recitó el profesor Oak, llamando la atención de todos los espectadores—. Gary...

Mientras tanto, la batalla seguía. El Cola férrea de Electivire impactó sobre el propio Cola férrea de Raichu, provocando un intenso choque de energías. Sin embargo, a pesar que, aparentemente, los ataques estaban igualados, no podía estar esa ilusión más lejana a la realidad: cuando más discurría el tiempo, más cedía Electivire ante la presión, hasta acabar siendo golpeado por el ataque contrario y ser enviado, de nuevo, varios pasos atrás. En ese momento, Gary comprendió una cosa. No estaba luchando contra Pikachu, ni contra Ash, como su subconsciente quería hacerle ver. Estaba luchando contra un Raichu desconocido de un entrenador aún más anónimo, y les vencían tanto en velocidad como en ataque.

—¡Ataque rápido! —volvió a gritar Ashton.

" _¡Rai!"_. Antes de que Electivire pudiese recuperarse, Raichu volvió a embestir contra él de forma sobrehumana, martirizando aún más al pokémon, que no podía responder con suficiente velocidad ante los constantes ataques del ratón eléctrico.

—¡Cola férrea, Raichu!

—¡Protección!

De nuevo, la pantalla verde rodeó al pokémon, pero Raichu disminuyó su velocidad para evitar impactar contra ella, como había ocurrido la vez anterior. Una de las cosas que habían aprendido tanto él como su entrenador y mejor amigo era aprender de sus errores.

—Esta vez no —susurró Ash para sus adentros—. ¡Amago!

Raichu sonrió ante el mandato de su entrenador. Cesando el ataque, su cola volvió a adquirir su color natural, mientras que su puño se levantaba en lo alto. Gary espiró sonoramente con sorpresa mientras que Raichu saltaba impulsado por sus dos largas patas traseras, e impactó su puño en la pantalla, que se rompió en miles de cristales tan refulgentes como la esmeralda.

"¡ _Elec!",_ exclamó Electivire con sorpresa al verse desprotegido de repente. La cola de Raichu volvió a iluminarse e impactó sonoramente en la cabeza del pokémon, esta vez derribándolo al suelo.

—¡Electivire! —exclamó Gary, preocupado por el estado de su compañero tras ese golpe tan directo y cercano.

El pokémon se levantó trabajosamente, aturdido por el golpe recibido, mientras que Raichu volvía a su posición inicial con agilidad. Electivire ni siquiera pudo incorporarse del todo, quedando sustentado por tan solo una rodilla, mientras que apoyaba sus brazos en la restante.

—¡Utiliza la baya Zidra! —gritó su entrenador.

Ante su orden, el pokémon sacó una pequeña baya amarilla moteada de su pelaje, y se dispuso a comerla y recuperar algunos puntos de salud.

Pero, antes de que pudiese advertir el movimiento, un borrón naranja pasó a través de su mirada, arrebatándole su baya en el proceso. Cuando aquella mancha se detuvo, observó cómo Raichu disfrutaba de su fruto arrebatado, con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero, ¿qué…? ¡¿Qué habéis hecho?!

—Se llama Ladrón —explicó Ashton con la misma sonrisa burlona que mostraba su compañero—. Es un movimiento perfectamente legal, ¿no?

—Asqueroso... —masculló.

—Solo estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo —el rostro de Ash volvió a adquirir la seriedad que solía mostrar—. Usa Maquinación, Raichu.

El ratón eléctrico se quedó en su posición, con un siniestro brillo en los ojos. Gary aprovechó y ordenó a su pokémon que ejecutase Puño Trueno, y Ash ordenó que esquivase todos los ataques, lo cual hacía con presteza y sin muchos esfuerzos. Pero…

—¿No está… bajando su velocidad? —observó Tracey.

—¿A qué te refieres? —curioseó Daisy ante la atenta mirada de su hermana pequeña.

—Raichu parece que se mueve mucho más lento ahora… ¿por qué será?

—Tienes razón, Tracey —Samuel concordó con el análisis del observador.

Mientras tanto, Raichu y Electivire seguían en su dinámica de golpear-esquivar. Pero, como bien indicaba Tracey, Raichu cada vez era más lento esquivando, y Gary también pudo advertir ese detalle sustancial. Silenciosamente, ordenó a su pokémon que utilizase un ataque sorpresa.

" _¡Elec-vire!"_. Una de las colas de Electivire se movió velozmente y apresó a Raichu en un fuerte agarre, rodeando su torso con fuerza y levantándolo en el aire. El ratón eléctrico se removía con agitación mientras gritaba, tratando de deshacerse del agarre de su enemigo, que comenzaba a apretar aún más firmemente.

—Te tenemos —susurró Gary mientras levantaba su mirada para observar el rostro de su rival, al que daba por hecho que estaría demacrado por el pavor de la situación. Sin embargo, se encontró con una sonrisa ladeada en el semblante de Ashton.

Y, cuando volvió su vista a la batalla, ya era tarde. Raichu había dejado de removerse y observaba a Electivire con una sonrisa igual a la de su entrenador. De pronto, abrió sus fauces y una pequeña bola luminosa comenzó a formarse en su interior, creciendo a la par que su brillo amarillento se hacía más intenso.

—Hiperrayo —dispuso Ashton, aunque no había necesidad de ordenar el ataque que ya se estaba ejecutando.

Gary no pudo advertir a su pokémon. La bola creció de manera extraordinario en un lapsus muy reducido de tiempo, y un potente rayo de energía impactó en el pecho de Electivire. El contacto desde el reducido espacio que compartían provocó una terrible explosión, aunque Raichu pudo escapar de ella debido a la fuerza de repulsión del Hiperrayo y a que el agarre de Electivire se deshizo ante el contacto.

—¡ELECTIVIRE!

Cuando la gran nube de polvo provocada por la detonación se disipó, todos pudieron observar como el gran pokémon yacía en el pasto, completamente debilitado, mientras que Raichu se alzaba al lado de su entrenador. Misty observó cómo la fiera expresión del ratón eléctrico había desaparecido ante las caricias y palabras cariñosas que le proporcionaba Ash, sustituyéndose por el semblante alegre que ella reconocía. Gary corrió hacia su pokémon y se arrodilló junto a él, mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Electivire, ¿estás bien? —su tono preocupado desapareció al ver cómo su pokémon le sonreía mientras levantaba su pulgar en alto, en un gesto afirmativo—. Menos mal…

Su preocupación mermó, pero no lo hizo la creciente culpa que crecía en su interior. Había sido imprudente y se había dejado llevar por una furia ilógica. Era irónico en cierto modo, ya que había acusado a su antiguo rival y mejor amigo de ser imprudente y temerario, cuando él había actuado del modo que criticaba tanto. Suspiró con pesar. Su orgullo seguía batallando intensamente dentro de él, pero la culpa estaba ganando aquella contienda como Ash y Raichu habían ganado aquel combate.

Cuando levantó la vista, no encontró el cielo azul o las verdes praderas, ya que algo tan blanco como la nieve se interponía en su campo de visión. Dirigió su vista levemente hacia arriba y se encontró con una amable sonrisa y unos ojos negros, tan vivaces y brillantes como las constelaciones en plena noche.

—Togekiss —habló una voz a lo lejos, una voz que reconoció como la de su rival—. Usa Campana cura.

El gran pájaro blanco se elevó en el aire con gracilidad y elegancia, que captó la atención de todos los presentes. En el aire, Togekiss comenzó a emitir un suave brillo azulino, al mismo tiempo que una ligera melodía, tan imperceptible como el sonido del viento, era perceptible. La música se hizo más audible, y se pudieron distinguir sonidos de tibias campanas entre el brillo y el ligero cántico del pokémon. La luz se extendió por todos sitios, inundándolos a todos por igual. Misty no podía dejar de observar, con asombro, el grácil baile aéreo que realizaba Togekiss, así como la melodía que les rodeaba.

Pero no solo Misty contemplaba admirada la escena. Raichu, con los ojos cerrados y las orejas en alto, escuchaba atentamente la melodía que ya había sido escuchada con una sonrisa en los labios; mientras que Ashton sentía que el peso de su interior se desvanecía ante aquella luz y aquella suave música. Pero, cuando acabo, su oscuridad volvió a él, más pesada de lo que creía en un primer momento. Togekiss descendió con delicadeza y volvió a apoyarse en el césped.

—Campana cura sanará la parálisis de Electivire, pero no sus heridas —Ashton dio la espalda a Gary y se dirigió a su pequeño compañero—. Volvamos a casa, Raichu.

" _Rai"_ , asintió él mientras se ponía en marcha junto a su mejor amigo. Annastasia, con su retomada alegría habitual, se desplazó dando saltos hasta donde estaba Ashton, posicionándose a su lado y felicitándole bulliciosamente por su victoria. Zhang y Nico, sin decir una palabra tampoco, decidieron acompañar a su jefe de igual manera, y Elizabeth se despidió rápidamente de los presentes para seguir a su hermano mayor. A la lejanía, los demás pudieron comprobar cómo sus siluetas se perdían traspasando la línea del horizonte.

El profesor Oak y Tracey ayudaron a Gary a levantar a Electivire del suelo y todos ellos, junto a Daisy y Delia, quien no había emitido una sola palabra durante el combate, se encaminaron dentro del laboratorio. Al final, tan solo Misty y Brock se habían quedado solos en la inmensidad de la reserva. Mientras que Togekiss y Marill comenzaron a jugar a un simple juego de pillarse, Brock se sentó en el verde pasto y sonrió a la totalidad del cielo azulado. La líder, extrañada por aquella actitud, se posicionó a su lado, aunque tampoco tenía ningún lugar más al que ir.

Aquellos pensamientos urdieron en su mente sin ningún obstáculo debido al silencio de Brock, y tal era su peso y el malestar que le provocaban que decidió volver a Celeste. Ella no pertenecía a ese ambiente, junto con aquellos desconocidos de los que nada sabía, en especial uno de ellos. Desde aquel sorpresivo encuentro, la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con su mejor amigo, de volver a estar con el _Ash_ que desapareció hace cinco años había perdurado en su interior; pero esa esperanza se había ido rompiendo conforme el tiempo pasaba y ninguna palabra, gesto o además fuese intercambiado entre ellos. Y esa rota esperanza subió desde su pecho hasta sus ojos, amenazando con escapar de su cuerpo mediante amargas lágrimas que no estaba dispuesta a discurrir.

—Voy a… —respiró hondo, tratando de insuflarse fuerzas—, voy a volver a Celeste.

Brock desvió su vista del cielo hacia ella, y la observó en igual silencio durante unos momentos que a Misty le parecieron eternos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al fin.

—¿Qué por qué? —su pregunta retórica estaba cargada de desesperación e impotencia—. Brock, ¡no podemos hacer nada aquí! No podemos… él no…

—¿Y por qué deberíamos hacer algo, Mist?

Su pregunta le dejó un momento en shock, dejando su mente en blanco. No entendía el ademán de aquella cuestión, ni tampoco veía el significado oculto de ella. Ante su expresión de desconcierto, el oriundo decidió seguir con su opinión, ahora que había captado del todo la atención de la pelirroja.

—Tú quieres que Ash vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre, ¿no es así?

—¡Pues claro, Brock! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así? ¿Es que acaso tú no quieres? —Brock le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante, la misma que solía dirigir a sus hermanos pequeños. Aunque, tanto aquella temperamental pelirroja como su amigo pelinegro eran considerados como otros dos de sus muchos hermanos pequeños.

—No, no quiero —desvió su mirada y la volvió a dirigir al cielo—. ¿Cómo voy a querer eso si yo mismo he cambiado, si yo tampoco soy el mismo de antes?

El creciente y burbujeante enfado de Misty se disipó al instante con las sabias palabras de su amigo.

—Misty, tú y yo no somos los mismos que hace, casi, diez años, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. ¿Recuerdas?

—Para no hacerlo… —la líder suspiró, y ella también divisó el cielo sobre su cabeza—. Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

—El mío también —rió—. Hemos crecido. Todos. Incluido Ash.

—Pero, ¡Brock! ¡Nosotros no hemos…!

—¿El qué? ¿No hemos estado donde él ha estado, o no hemos hecho lo que él ha hecho? No, ninguna de las dos cosas. Pero yo tampoco he hecho lo que tú has hecho, ni tú has vivido lo mismo que yo. Estoy seguro de que Ash ha pasado cosas muy duras allí, pero… Él ha crecido, Misty, como tú y como yo. Y, si queremos ayudarle, es tan simple como eso: aceptarle tal y como es ahora. Aceptar que todos hemos crecido y, por tanto, que hemos cambiado irremisiblemente. No es tan trágico, Mist.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Ella misma había cambiado tanto… desde pequeña había querido dominar el arte del entrenamiento pokémon y ser la mayor Maestra Pokémon de tipo agua del mundo. Sin embargo, cuando se vio encerrada en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste como su líder, su deseo de niñez no le parecía tan importante como volver a sus aventuras junto a sus dos mejores amigos, y seguir recorriendo el mundo a pie a pesar de que, quizás, así no alcanzaría su sueño. Pero, ahí estaba: una líder infeliz encerrada entre cuatro paredes, ocultando al mundo su verdadera felicidad…

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Quizás a Ash le había ocurrido algo semejante. Quizás había visto mutilado su ferviente sueño de niñez y sus ideales, quizás se había visto obligado a hacer cosas en contra de sus principios. Pero no lo sabía. Aunque la única manera de averiguarlo era…

—Deberías hablar con él —Brock verbalizó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—Lo sé —volvió a suspirar—. Pero no sé…

—Mist, lo único que necesitas es ser tú misma —apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la líder en un gesto consolador—. Él te ha traído de vuelta a Togepi, ¿no es cierto? —Misty miró por encima del hombro de su amigo y observó con el corazón encogido de felicidad a su amigo revoloteando y riendo junto a su pequeño Marill—. Le importas, Mist, estoy seguro de ello. Es más, creo que le importamos todos, pero cree que no se merece estar aquí.

—¿De verdad… piensas eso? —preguntó con una voz muy pequeña.

—Por supuesto. Hey, seguís siendo mis hermanitos pequeños, os sigo leyendo como un libro abierto.

Misty pegó un ligero puñetazo en el hombro de Brock con una sonrisa. Aunque seguía algo indecisa, sus ánimos se habían calmado de nuevo. Cuando centró su vista de nuevo en el entorno que la rodeaba y observó que el sol había atenuado su brillantez y había decolorado el cielo a varios tonos situados entre el naranja y el violeta, presagiando el inicio del atardecer y el final del día. Una voz les llamó desde la puerta del laboratorio: Delia les avisaba de volver a su casa, ya que la hora de la cena estaba cerca. Tanto Brock como Misty respondieron con una sonrisa, y se dirigieron hacia la señora, dispuestos a acompañarle de camino a su casa. La líder regresó a Togekiss a su pokéball, que obedeció cariñosamente. Guardando la esfera con sumo cuidado en su bolsillo, acunó a Marill en sus brazos y corrió hacia el laboratorio.

El camino de vuelta estuvo acompañado por bromas y risas. Samuel y Gary, junto a Tracey y Daisy, habían decidido quedarse en el laboratorio y evitar más riñas innecesarias, aunque el profesor les había confesado que Gary estaba mucho más tranquilo con respecto a Ash, lo cual podía significar una tregua temporal entre ellos. Delia se notaba más tranquila y receptiva al saber esto, y fue acompañada por los dos muchachos con una permanente sonrisa en sus labios. Al llegar cerca de la rústica casita de madera, un olor les asaltó por sorpresa, proveniente de ventana abierta de la cocina. Extrañados por el bienoliente aroma, entraron en el hogar, y lo que les recibió fue un brillo sin igual. Toda la casa había sido limpiada concienzudamente, y tanto los muebles como el parqué emitían un refuljo agradable a la vista. Los tres caminaron sin provocar mucho ruido hacia la cocina, donde se encontraron con todos los chicos que habían abandonado primero la reserva del profesor Oak.

Zhang y Nico se encargaban de colocar el mantel y las bebidas en la gran mesa de madera que había en medio del salón, mientras Annastasia colocaba los cubiertos con algarabío siguiendo las instrucciones de Ashton. El aludido y su hermana pequeña, Elizabeth, cocinaban alegremente algo en los fogones, entre risas y alguna que otra broma. Entretanto, el pequeño Raichu, ya curado de sus heridas con una hiperpoción y una serie de tiritas con estampado de Caterpies –cortesía de Eli-, disfrutaba de su comida con devoción.

—¡Hola, señora Ketchum! —saludó Annastasia cuando vislumbró a Delia en el umbral de la puerta—. ¡Mire! ¡Hemos limpiado la casa y, además, hemos hecho la cena!

—¿Tú? —le interrumpió Nico al dejar un vaso sobre la mesa—. ¡Si tú no has hecho nada más que quejarte!

—¡Mentira! —le objetó la rubia con un tono infantil.

—En fin —Nico suspiró y se dirigió a Delia tímidamente—. Señora, queríamos agradecerle toda su ayuda y hospitalidad. No es mucho, pero…

—¡Hemos cocinado curry! —prorrumpió Ann en vítores.

—¡Y pizza! —le siguió Eli.

—Y ensalada —añadió Ash, sin levantar la vista de la cacerola—, o no vamos a poder movernos en una temporada.

Annastasia y Elizabeth rieron abiertamente, provocando que todos esbozasen una sonrisa, incluido Zhang y Ashton. El buen ambiente reinaba en la pequeña sala, algo a lo que no habían estado acostumbrados en los tres días anteriores. La tensión había desaparecido, sustituyéndose por una sensación de familiaridad y calidez. Mientras servían la comida, Misty fue a saludar a Raichu y servir a Marill su propia cena. Era la primera vez que saludaría al evolucionado Pikachu, y tenía miedo de la posible reacción del pokémon. Pero, aunque miró sorprendido en un primer momento a Misty, después saltó a sus brazos con una exclamación y frotó su pequeña nariz en su mejilla, como solía hacer en tiempo pasados. La líder de gimnasio no pudo reprimir su alegría y abrazó al pokémon con fuerza, disculpándose en voz baja por haberle prejuzgado sin motivo algo. Pero, aunque aquellas palabras solo eran dirigidas a Raichu, alguien más las escuchó, alguien que había estado pendiente del reencuentro disimuladamente. Aquellas palabras perturbaron a Ashton más de lo que él pudiese creer, pero ocultó con maestría sus emociones, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

La cena trascurrió con afectuosidad, entre bromas y risas. Annastasia se encargaba de que todos pasasen una velada divertida, mientras que Zhang y Nico trataban de reprimir sus locuras. Elizabeth reía abiertamente como una niña pequeña, y Brock actuaba como el hermano mayor al que estaba acostumbrado a ser, sirviéndoles a todos las proporciones adecuadas de comida sana y comida no tan sana. Mientras tanto, Misty, Delia y Ash observaban a los demás comensales con una sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutando de su propia comida. En ocasiones, la pelirroja dirigía miradas fugaces al líder de las Sombras de Kanto en busca de algún resto de enfado o vejación, pero su rostro apacible –incluso afable- carecía de ello. Quizás encontrase esa noche el momento de mantener su primera conversación.

Y lo encontró. Cuando terminaron la cena, todos colaboraron en recoger, limpiar y ordenar toda la vajilla y los demás elementos utilizados. En un momento dado, y sin que Misty se enterase de la razón, todos abandonaron la pequeña cocina siguiendo a una escandalosa Annastasia, dejando a la líder y al joven pelinegro solos en la cocina. Ashton pareció no percatarse de ello y siguió lavando los platos, donde el sonido del agua al discurrir por el grifo y la esponja contra la porcelana eran los únicos sonidos que se percibían. Tras doblar el mantel, decidió ayudarle en su tarea, y se movió a su lado con una pila de platos en la mano. Ash, sin ninguna palabra, se apartó un poco, dejándole sitio en el fregadero.

Sentía el agua fría discurrir por sus manos mientras enjuagaba uno de los cubiertos con restos de pizza. Y, sin poder evitarlo más, algo de ella explotó. Dejo el plato sobre la pila, causando un revuelo de sonidos cristalinos que llamó la atención de Ash.

—Ash, yo… —toda la valentía que había sentido segundos antes se desvaneció al chocar sus ojos castaños con los suyos—. Yo… quería agradecerte… lo de Togekiss…

—No tienes que dar las gracias —dijo secamente, aunque no de manera hostil ni borde, y volvió a sus tareas de limpieza. Pero eso no iba a parar a Misty.

—Sí, sí que tengo que darlas —su voz se volvió más segura con cada palabra que emitía, y Ashton volvió a dedicarle su atención—. Creo que jamás podría haberme reencontrado con Togepi si no fuese por ti. Y, también… siento lo de la bofetada.

La pelirroja notó cómo el calor subía hasta su rostro, pero no desvió la mirada, al contrario del pelinegro. Sacudió su cabeza y bajó la vista, pero Misty observó que una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, casi imperceptible, había asomado por las comisuras de sus labios.

—Me lo merecía —dijo, ensanchando mínimamente su sonrisa.

—Lo sé —y Misty rió. No era una risa forzada, sino natural, fresca y pura, que provocó que los ojos de Ashton relampagueasen con una emoción oculta.

Quizás Brock tenía razón. Quizás habían cambiado, quizás habían crecido, pero eso no impedía nada. Sabía de la existencia de muchos muros, recuerdos pasados y emociones que los distanciaban, que se interponían entre ellos. Pero, con esa risa y esa sonrisa cómplice, Misty encontró la verdadera esperanza, no igual a la que se había roto en la reserva del laboratorio del profesor Oak, sino una real, palpable y que siempre guardaría en su interior. Porque su sonrisa y sus ojos castaños siempre le habían acompañado.

Pero aquella situación fue bruscamente interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono. La sonrisa de Ash desaparición al instante, sustituyéndose por un semblante grave. La líder, ignorando el cambio del muchacho, se secó las manos y se dispuso a avisar a Delia, pero la mano de Ash la detuvo.

—Voy yo, Misty —sintió un escalofrío ante el contacto y la pronunciación de su nombre. Sin embargo, el rostro de Ash le preocupó en extremo.

El joven cruzó rápidamente la cocina y el hall hacia el salón, seguida por una preocupada Misty. Allí, todos yacían en silencio, observando el aparato a una prudente distancia, temiendo lo mismo que Ash había pensado. Avanzó con zancadas largas y descolgó el auricular, manteniendo su expresión seria. Expectantes, todos esperaron una respuesta del pelinegro…

… que no se llegó a dar. Ash se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, pero su expresión seria cambió a una de total sorpresa, extrañando a todos los presentes.

—¿Disculpe? —articuló al fin—. Sí, esta es la casa de los Ketchum… ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? —unos minutos largos pasaron hasta que la próxima respuesta hizo aparición—. Sí, sí, ya voy...

Sin soltar el auricular, Ashton pulsó un botón en el videomisor, y una imagen apareció en la pantalla.

" _No. Puede. Ser"_ , fue lo único que pudo pensar Misty.

" _¡AH!"_ , exclamó el altavoz, permitiendo que todos los presentes pudiesen oír la conversación. " _Ya entiendo por qué la feita no ha llamado ninguna vez al gimnasio. ¡Con un chico así! ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Hey, Mist, soy yo, Violet! Si no es molestia, ¿me presentas a este chico tan guapo? ¿O es tu novio?"_

Ash parpadeó varias veces con asombro ante la joven que hablaba, pero fue empujado rápidamente por Misty, apartándolo varios pasos del aparato.

—¡VIOLET, CÁLLATE! —gritó, encolerizada y con su rostro ardiendo.

" _Oh, vamos, hermanita, ¡no seas así! Oye, apártate un poquito para que quepa tu novio…"_

—¡NO ES MI NOVIO!

" _¡Ah, pues mejor!"_

Suspiró sonoramente, tratando de relajarse y de disminuir varios grados su temperatura corporal.

" _Feita, sabes que estoy de broma, estábamos preocupadas por ti"_. En el fondo, Misty pudo ver cómo su hermana Lily saludaba con algarabío.

—Perdón por no haber llamado antes —se disculpó, más tranquila—. Han pasado tantas cosas…

" _Sí, acabo de hablar con Daisy. Cómo ha crecido nuestro cuñadito, ¿eh?"_

La furia de Misty volvió a estar presente, manifestándolo con gruñidos y sonidos. Elizabeth y Brock se acercaron a saludar a las hermanas sensacionales mientras Ash despejaba la sala de una curiosa Annastasia. Debido al alboroto causado por Ann y Misty, ninguno de los presentes notó la entrada de Tina a la casa y, tras apreciar el tumulto familiar que había, decidió subir las escaleras sin provocar ruido y encerrarse en el cuarto de invitados.

Y la conversación se alargó durante varios minutos entre burlas y risas.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

" _La oscuridad se cernía sobre ella, implacable. Le atosigaba, le arrastraba y le ahogaba en la más profunda desdicha. Notaba cómo sus pulmones trataban de respirar, sin conseguirlo. La ansiedad de estar quedándose sin aire y el agobio de las numerosas manos oscuras que le agarraban por sus brazos y piernas provocaron que estallase en lágrimas y gritos de impotencia. No podía luchar. Iba a morir allí._

 _Al final, débil y moribunda, se dejó arrastrar por aquellos espesos y fríos dedos hacia el fondo del abismo, donde no se veía nada, porque no había nada. Todo era negro, todo era oscuro. De pronto, su cuerpo reaccionó, y su boca se abrió desesperadamente tratando de proporcionar oxígeno a sus pulmones. Tosió, tratando de quitarse esa horrible sensación de ahogo, y se levantó trabajosamente. Un molesto cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo allí donde las manos se habían posado. Miró a su alrededor y, sin sorpresa, siguió sin encontrar nada, por lo que decidió andar hacia delante, o lo que fuese «delante» en esa nada. Y caminó no sabe cuánto, hasta que distinguió algo en la oscuridad. Un punto a la lejanía, casi tan oscuro como el fondo, pero era reconocible. Comenzó a correr hacia el punto, que cada vez se hacía más visible, y su forma cambiaba al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba. Una persona. Cuando distinguió esa figura corrió con más velocidad, ya que parecía que comenzaba a alejarse al ritmo en que ella se aproximaba. Y, tras un intenso ejercicio, cada vez estaba más cerca. Y pudo reconocerle._

 _Ash._

 _Comenzó a llamarle, mas ninguna respuesta era recibida. Estaba de espaldas, y su camiseta negra se camuflaba con el resto de la nada. Tan solo su cuello era apreciable, porque su pelo, tan azabache como la plena oscuridad reinante, también pasaba desapercibido. No podía decir que había reconocido su figura, ya que estaba de espaldas; pero una intensa sensación dentro de ella le decía que era él. Y le llamó._

— _¡Ash! ¡Ash!_

 _Pero no había respuesta. Aumentó aún más, si era posible, la intensidad de su carrera y, tras esfuerzos sobrehumanos, llegó a su altura. Se detuvo abruptamente y se dobló en sí, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas flexionadas, tratando de recobrar el aliento de nuevo. Comenzaba a cansarse de la sensación de ahogo pero, por fin, había llegado hasta él._

— _Ash…_

 _Alargó una mano hacia él, pero no llegó hacia su destino. La figura esquivó su agarre y se giró, encarándola por fin. Cuando dirigió su mirada a sus ojos, no pudo ver el precioso y brillante castaño que les acompañaba, sino unos ojos negros, tan negros como la oscuridad de un pozo, como la nada donde se encontraba. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor y mostraba una socarrona sonrisa, aunque la expresión de sufrimiento era más destacable._

— _Ash, ¿pero qué…?_

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Crees que puedes cambiar lo que soy?_ — _su voz no era su voz. Estaba distorsionada, mostrándose más grave de lo que era, y era acompañada de zumbidos y tonos oscuros._

— _¡Quiero ayudarte!_ — _gritó, y las lágrimas comenzaron a discurrir a través de sus mejillas. No era por miedo o desesperación, sino porque la sensación de ahogo no desaparecía esta vez, presionando su pecho de igual modo que la perturbadora y distorsionada imagen de Ash encogía su estómago._

— _No puedes_ — _fue tajante en su respuesta, dejándole momentáneamente sin palabras. Negó con la cabeza y trató de encontrar su voz, pero no tenía aire_ —. _Yo ya no soy Ash. Él murió hace mucho tiempo._

 _«Aléjate, Misty, o correrás la misma suerte»"._

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Se despertó sobresaltada, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Jadeó durante unos momentos, sujetando su pecho y notando su agitado corazón. Bocanada tras bocanada se fue calmando, hasta que acabó tragando saliva y recobrando un poco de tranquilidad. Dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj digital de la mesilla de la habitación de Ash: 3:24 AM. Suspiró, decidiendo levantase de la cama y bajar a por un vaso de agua. En cuanto se desprendió de las sábanas, un intenso frío la inundó. Estaba sudando por todos sus poros, por lo que la mínima brisa provocaba que se erizase cada palmo de su piel.

Descalza, tratando de no hacer ruido y despertar a Elizabeth, que dormía en el saco de dormir, salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, aunque una voz detuvo su avance. Apoyándose en la pared, escuchó atentamente la conversación que se desarrollaba en el piso inferior.

—Me da igual —decía una voz, una voz conocida.

" _¡No te puede dar igual, maldita sea! ¡Mucha gente depende de ti, Ashton!"_

La otra voz que participaba en la conversación no le sonaba como ninguna de las conocidas, por lo que decidió bajar y asomarse mínimamente, movida por la curiosidad. Sacó su cabeza, tratando de permanecer oculta al mismo tiempo que intentaba observar a los dos conversadores. Pero solo encontró a un Ashton despeinando su alborotado pelo, y un portátil en la mesa. El sofá estaba descolocado, y Misty pudo reconocer un pequeño bulto bajo la improvisada sábana: Raichu dormía apaciblemente bajo ella. No había sitio suficiente en la casa, por lo que Ash tuvo que quedarse a dormir en el salón.

—No voy a volver —dijo Ash firmemente, pero evitando alzar la voz. No quería despertar a los demás integrantes de la morada.

" _Ha habido un abandono masivo de militantes del Team Rocket, ¿y sabes la razón? ¡Porque te apoyan a ti! ¡Porque confían en que vuelvas y eches de allí a Mathieu!_

Por fin reconoció aquel tono chillón e histérico: era Vin, el informático que les había ayudado en la Vía Subterránea de la Ruta 7. Aunque su voz era distorsionada por los altavoces del portátil –que reconoció como el de Nico-, sus chillidos eran perfectamente recordables. Se agachó, sentándose sobre uno de los escalones, y agudizó el oído.

—No me buscan a mí, buscan a Giovanni —la pelirroja observó cómo Ash se sentó en el borde del sofá. Parecía cansado, y su camiseta estaba arrugada por varias partes, al igual que sus pantalones cortos. La mortecina luz de la pantalla le proporcionaba un aspecto tenebroso en la estancia oscura.

" _No es cierto"_ , contestó Vin. " _Te buscan a ti. ¡Maldita sea, Ashton, es su hogar! ¡No puedes dejarlos tirados de esa manera!"_

—¡¿No lo entiendes?! —Ash levantó la voz, sobresaltando a la líder—. ¡No voy a volver, Vin! ¡Yo no podría hacer nada, no podría luchar contra algo que no defiendo! Traté de… cumplir su voluntad, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no puedo. No puedo volver allí. ¡No quiero volver allí!

Sonó un suspiro deformado.

" _¿Sabes qué nombres están entre las renuncias?"_ , preguntó al fin Vin, tras un incómodo silencio. " _El sargento de instrucción Viper, Torch, Al, Ken, Harry… todos creen en ti. Todos están luchando por una misma razón: su hogar. El Team Rocket es su único hogar, y si lo pierden… tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que es perder un hogar, Ashton. Tú, Nico, Ann, Zhang, Tina…"_

—El sargento Viper… —susurró el pelinegro.

" _Sí. Ha sido un duro golpe para el nuevo Team Rocket"_. De nuevo, el silencio se instaló entre ellos. " _Sabes que Mathieu está detrás de tus huellas, ¿no?"_

—Lo suponía. Mathieu no iba a permitir que su orgullo quedase impunemente derrotado.

" _Está enfadado por la renuncia masiva. Además, has quemado la mayor parte del edificio. Muchos de los soldados salieron heridos."_

—No era mi intención —se disculpó.

" _¿Devolviste ese pokémon?"_

—Sí —respondió con firmeza.

¿Togekiss?

" _Ese pokémon decidió irse contigo, ¿recuerdas? Yo creo…"_

—No. No voy a obligar a Togekiss a luchar —le interrumpió Ash—. Además, su entrenadora es Misty. Yo no soy su entrenador.

" _Eres un caso perdido…"_ , dijo Vin. " _En fin. Esa pelirroja preguntó por ti, y no encontré nada sobre ti en la red. Sin embargo, creo que Mathieu sabe algo que a nosotros se nos escapa."_

—Desde luego. Debe saber algo sobre mi pasado si ha ido directamente a por ellos. ¿Le estás espiando?

" _Poco a poco. Han aumentado los sistemas de seguridad, han renovado el antivirus y han reforzado el Firewall. Pero a veces consigo colarme en los sistemas."_

—Mantenme informado. Voy a descansar.

" _De acuerdo. Y hazme el favor: cuídate o me quedaré sin trabajo."_

—Qué conmovedor —sonrió.

" _Así soy."_

El sonido de las teclas al pulsarse inundó el salón, y un golpe seco lo cesó. Dada por finalizada la conversación, Misty subió corriendo las escaleras por temor al ser descubierta. Se encerró en el cuarto y se escondió bajo las sábanas.

Pero esa noche no durmió tampoco, atorada por todos los datos descubiertos, y todas las teorías y suposiciones que se formaban en su interior.

¿Tan desconocido era Ashton para ella?

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Pokémon no me pertenece, es en su totalidad de Nintendo y Game Freak._

 _Lo sé. Sé que llevo más de un mes sin actualizar, sé que soy una vergüenza de persona y sé que os debo mil y una disculpa, así que... ¡Perdón, perdón y perdón novecientos noventa y ocho perdones más! No tengo excusa. Mucho trabajo el mes pasado, y creo que ese trabajo tan extenuante acabó por dejarme sin inspiración y ganas de escribir... pero no es ex_ _cusa para no haberos brindado otro capítulo. En fin, de nuevo lo siento muchísimo, y espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Y, como os debo algo, os diré que espero que el próximo capítulo sea el último que pasen en Pueblo Paleta. Después comenzarán a viajar por todo Kanto. ¡Estoy impaciente!_

 _Agradecer mil veces los reviews dejados, me devolvéis la alegría de escribir y me ayudáis mucho a ello, os lo aseguro. Creo que me quedan algunos por contestar, que contestaré un poco más tarde porque aquí es realmente tarde y debería estar descansando, pero no quería dormir sin haber actualizado._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer; espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto, y esta vez en serio! (Como vuelva a tardar tanto en actualizar, castigadme. Pero tened siempre presente que os quiero mucho a todos)._


	10. X - Toxicidad boscosa

**X**

 _Kanto_ _: X_

 _Toxicidad boscosa._

* * *

Caminaban a través de la glauca espesura, abriéndose paso con cuidado a través de los frondosos arbustos y el ramaje de baja altura que se interponía en su camino. Las primeras luces del día apenas llegaban a traspasar la enramada, pero los osados rayos de sol lograban traspasar la fina retícula de hojas verdes, coloreando todo el bosque de un vivaz tono esmeralda. A pesar de la precaución que dedicaba a cada paso que daba, no pudo evitar tropezarse con una traidora raíz que sobresalía del húmero suelo, aún anegado por el rocío de la noche.

—Cuidado, Elizabeth —el joven que la precedía le sujetó por un brazo antes de que perdiese por completo el equilibrio. Parecía preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contestó. Suspirando debido al susto, se desenredó de aquella cepa y volvió a pisar con autonomía—. Estoy bien, Ash. Sigamos.

Su hermano mayor solo asintió, continuando con su marcha. Encabezaba la marcha junto a Raichu y, por la expresión de su semblante, parecía estar buscando algo entre el follaje. A pesar de que siempre se había referido a su hermano como «Ash», diminutivo de Ashton; ahora que sabía que aquel nombre había sido su único y legítimo calificativo durante muchos años le resultaba extraño llamarle así. Aunque a él no parecía importarle un detalle así, o estaba tan pendiente de encontrar ese "algo" que no prestaba demasiada atención en lo demás. Intentando evitar distraer a su hermano de su acción, le siguió durante tiempo indefinido entre los frondosos árboles y los densos helechos.

Poco a poco, comenzó a apreciar sutiles cambios en el entorno que le rodeaba, aunque no comenzó a pensar en ellos hasta que la transformación fue más que evidente. Al estar en pleno verano, era normal que el ramaje y los arbustos del bosque mostrasen claros signos de deshidratación y sequedad. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban, el color y la viveza volvían a las plantas que conformaban el bosque, incluso el suelo parecía húmedo y rico en minerales. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando comenzó a percibir una ligera voz a la lejanía, un arrullo que atravesaba todos los recovecos ocultos, entre hojas, ramas y mismos árboles.

—¿Vamos al río? —inquirió.

Ashton giró su cabeza por encima del hombro y sonrió.

—Exacto.

Siguieron caminando hasta que la espesura se deshizo y les permitió apreciar la fina superficie de un riachuelo que dividía en dos el bosque. Grandes rocas se esparcían a ambos lados de sus orillas, y una cascada bramaba su atención, a pesar de no poseer gran fuerza ni gran majestuosidad. Al igual que la catarata, el cauce del río estaba muy reducido, dejando entrever el musgo verde que cubría las rocas por su parte inferior, y las raíces de las pocas plantas esparcidas alrededor de él parecían tener que estirar sus raíces para lograr beber del agua del riachuelo. Elizabeth pudo entrever, entre las aguas, algunos Magikarp y Goldeen nadando tranquilamente a través de arroyo, ambos contra corriente.

De pronto, fue como si una ráfaga le hubiese proporcionado un puñetazo directamente en su pequeña nariz. Un intenso y desagradable olor les rodeó por completo, provocando que el rostro de Elizabeth se contrajese en una mueca desagradable. Sus manos intentaron tapar sus fosas nasales para intentar mermar el hedor, sin resultado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó mientras un tono de repugnancia teñía su voz—. Huele muy mal…

—Sí —Ashton se acercó al río y se inclinó de cuclillas—. Viene del río.

Ahuecó una de sus manos y sacó una pequeña cantidad de agua. Elizabeth, por encima de su hombro, pudo ver que el agua parecía verde y sucia en sus manos. Raichu también se acercó a olisquear el agua que sujetaba Ash, pero no tardó en alejarse asqueado debido al penetrante hedor.

—Está contaminada —soltó el agua y se secó la mano en el pantalón—. Además, el río no tiene casi corriente debido al verano, así que el agua no se mueve y se queda estancada.

Raichu puso una mueca de disgusto ante las palabras de su entrenador.

—Ash, ¿eso es lo que venías buscando? —preguntó Elizabeth.

—Así es —asintió su hermano—. Ayer, cuando vine al Bosque Verde, Raichu y yo notamos algo extraño en él y los pokémon que viven allí. Pensé que un buen punto de partida para empezar a buscar sería el mismo corazón del bosque —Ashton volvió a agacharse junto al río y sonrió a su distorsionado reflejo—. El río cruza el bosque por la mitad y lo divide en dos, lo que significa que proporciona agua a todo su conjunto. En verano se seca bastante y el bosque sufre un poco por los extremos, pero logra sobrevivir gracias a las lluvias de otoño, y en ese tiempo vuelve a crecer. Y no solo eso: el río también sustenta a los pokémon que viven en el bosque, que también ayudan a su supervivencia. Es un equilibrio. Pero, cuando alguien rompe ese equilibrio…

—… todos sufren sus consecuencias, ¿no es así? ¿Es por eso por lo que los pokémon están raros? Es cierto que no hemos visto muchos y, además, esos pokémon van en contra de la corriente… —añadió Elizabeth.

—Eso creo —se irguió de nuevo y fijó su vista en el horizonte—. Será mejor que sigamos el río, a ver qué podemos encontrar en él.

Caminaron por el abrupto terreno colindante al riachuelo, sopesando rocas y abruptas resquebrajaduras en la orilla. A pesar de correr con muy poca fuerza en esos momentos, las intensas lluvias primaverales y otoñales revivían de nuevo la vitalidad del agua, provocando la escorrentía que conseguía erosionar el terreno a su alrededor. Mientras caminaban, el olor se iba haciendo cada vez más notorio y penetrante, tanto que a veces era doloroso respirar. Ash le facilitó un pañuelo a su hermana pequeña para cubrirse su martirizada nariz, pero apenas conseguía mitigar el hedor.

Anduvieron indefinidamente hasta que una imagen les sorprendió tanto que provocó su abrupta parada. Allí, en la orilla contraria a la que se encontraban, escondidos entre ocres matorrales y raíces raquíticas, se podían distinguir unos grandes bidones de un intenso color amarillo. Aunque eso no era lo peor de todo: de aquellos barriles salía un líquido negruzco que caía a las aguas del río, cubriéndolas por completo con esa ponzoña negra. Elizabeth pudo apreciar que la mayor parte de esa superficie ya era completamente negra, y la mancha se extendía río abajo.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —no tuvo tiempo de continuar la frase. Su hermano le tapó la boca con una mano y la empujó ligeramente hacia unos matorrales, donde se agacharon y quedaron ocultos tras la maleza.

Ash se llevó un dedo a sus labios pidiendo silencio, y Elizabeth solo atinó a asentir. Aguardaron un momento en completa calma hasta que unas voces a la lejanía rompieron el relativo silencio que les inundó.

" _¿Cómo vas con la puesta en marcha?"_ , decía una rasposa y desagradable voz masculina.

" _No va mal de todo. Producidos el doble de energía que la anticuada Central Eléctrica de Celeste, y distribuimos a la mitad de sitios, así que los ingresos van como la espuma"_ , contestó otra voz diferente.

" _¡¿Y por qué narices huele tan mal aquí?!"_

" _Son los residuos, los tiramos directamente al río y, como ahora no se mueve, se quedan estancados aquí…"_

" _¿Y por qué no los tiráis aquí y no más abajo, imbéciles? La Liga nos dijo que lo echásemos al río, pero no dijo dónde… ¡Así que quiero que mováis vuestro culo y quitéis esa peste de aquí!"_

" _De acueeeerdo…"_

Una serie de pasos agitados precedieron los diálogos, hasta que la calma volvió a ellos. Tras unos segundos donde solo el ínfimo gorgoteo del agua y los habituales sonidos del bosque eran perceptibles, Elizabeth rompió su estupor.

—¿Qué… qué ha sido eso? —preguntó, pero no tuvo respuesta. Ashton se encontraba asomado entre los arbustos donde se escondían, escudriñando con el ceño fruncido un edificio que se encontraba a la distancia y que Elizabeth acababa de advertir.

Tras percatarse de la ausencia de los anteriores interlocutores ambos salieron de su improvisado escondite, quedando de nuevo tangible aquella desagradable escena. Los bidones seguían en el sitio donde los habían encontrado, pero Elizabeth llevó su atención al nuevo edificio que se abría entre el reseco ramal. Allí, en la linde, se alzaba un pequeño y modesto edificio compuesto básicamente de cemento y un techo plano. Su estructura no era muy llamativa, pero lo que conseguía captar la atención eran los enormes paneles y torres de alta tensión que se disponían a su alrededor y en el mismo tejado, todos conectados por largos cables negros. Un desagradable sonido se desprendía de la corriente, que llegaba a erizar la piel de quienes lo escuchasen. Y, como consecuencia, las mejillas de Raichu comenzaron a soltar chispas inconscientemente, sorprendiendo a Elizabeth en el proceso.

Ash tan solo observó a su compañero hasta que suspiró.

—En el Bosque Verde viven una gran cantidad de pokémon, y no creo que esto sea bueno para ellos —dijo—. Además, ahora que el bosque se ha expandido y ha llegado a Paleta, aún más.

—Si contaminan el río… ¿Ash?

Pero el joven no estaba prestando atención en ese momento, ya que invertía todo su interés en el pokégear que había sacado de su bolsillo. Pulsaba aceleradamente unas teclas en él hasta que el conocido sonido de comunicación establecía la invisible línea con el receptor de la llamada. Tras unos instantes, una chillona voz salió del aparato.

" _¿Diga?"_ , preguntó.

—Vin, necesito que busques información sobre la nueva central eléctrica de Ciudad Verde —añadió Ashton, ignorando el saludo del informático.

" _Hola a ti también"_ ; un audible sonido traspasó los altavoces del teléfono. " _Dame un segundo"_.

Unos toques de teclas era lo único que se podía percibir a través del aparato. Mientras esperaban, Elizabeth se sentó en una de las rocas colindantes al arroyo y se dedicó a acariciar a Raichu, mientras observaba con tristeza la gran mancha negruzca que empobrecía todo el paisaje.

" _Ya lo tengo"_ , volvió a hablar la aguda voz de Vincent. " _Fue construida hace escasos dos años debido a la demanda energética que exigían tanto Ciudad Verde, como Plateada, Azulona y Pueblo Paleta; mientras que la Central Eléctrica de Ciudad Celeste fue remodelada y sirve energía a las demás ciudades. Ahora se distribuyen el trabajo. Aquí pone que… «era un proyecto necesario por la ingente demanda y la crecida tanto física como demográfica de todas las poblaciones de Kanto»"._

—Entonces, ¿está gestionada por la Liga?

" _Completamente. Además, fue la Liga la que impulsó este proyecto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

—Un segundo.

Ash pulsó un par de teclas en su pokégear y enfocó al río, fotografiando la penosa escena que se extendía a sus ojos. Un tañido indicó el envío de la imagen.

" _Pero, ¡¿qué es eso?! ¡Qué asco!"_ , chilló Vin.

—Eso es el río que cruza el Bosque Verde. Estamos enfrente de la nueva central.

" _Sí, puedo ver la central. Pero, ¿qué es esa mancha negra que hay allí en medio? Creo que tengo que comprar unas gafas nuevas…"_

—No, son los residuos que produce la central. Los echan directamente al río.

" _Estás de broma"._

—Míralo por ti mismo —añadió, frunciendo el ceño.

" _Ah, pues qué bien. El agua de ese río es la que utiliza Ciudad Verde para abastecerse; llega directamente a la depuradora de la ciudad"._

—Ahora eres tú el que estás de broma —habló Ashton, atónito—. ¡Esa vieja máquina no funciona desde hace años!

" _¡Chu!"_

El grito de Raichu consiguió desviar la atención de todos los presentes hacia él. Ash pudo observar como su amigo miraba con enfado y rabia los barriles contaminantes varados entre la maleza de la orilla, mientras que la electricidad discurría por sus mejillas sin ningún obstáculo. A su lado, Elizabeth observaba con sobresalto el súbito cambio de ánimo del pokémon, a quien antes acariciaba tranquilamente.

—Raichu, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado…? —preguntó.

—Es su hogar, su lugar natal —contestó su hermano seriamente—. Es normal que esté molesto.

Ashton se giró y centró su vista en el edificio colindante, mientras Raichu se desplazaba a su lado.

—Vin, ¿crees que puedes sabotear su sistema de seguridad? Vamos a ofrecerles una pequeña visita.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Otra noche atosigada por miles de pensamientos, otra noche sin dormir. Declarando su rendición definitiva, Misty se deshizo de las suaves sábanas que la cubrían parcialmente y se levantó, dando comienzo a otro día agitado, y estaba convencida que sería tan revuelto como los anteriores. No había conseguido conciliar el sueño por completo debido a la ominosa conversación que escuchó a escondidas la noche anterior, y de la que no entendió ni una tercera parte de ella. Todos los nombres dichos, todo lo que estaba pasando… era tan desconocido para ella como su antiguo mejor amigo, algo que consideraba terriblemente triste y desalentador, sobre todo tras decidir dar un paso de valentía y tratar de conocer nuevamente a Ash, tal y como es ahora. Pero las palabras son fútiles, y los hechos, intrincados.

A medida que bajaba las escaleras percibía un suave repiqueteo, que se hacía más sonante cuanto más cerca estaba del salón. Sin embargo, amodorrada por la falta de sueño, ignoró los golpes y se dirigió directamente a la cocina dispuesta a restablecer su buen juicio con una gran taza de café. Tan solo encontró a Brock y Delia en la sala y, saludándolos con un simple " _hola"_ , se dirigió raudamente a la cafetera.

—Buenos días a ti también, Misty —Brock contestó con un deje bromista—. Últimamente te aterrorizan los amaneceres, es más de mediodía.

Como respuesta, solo recibió un suave gruñido proveniente de la pelirroja entre sorbido y sorbido.

De pronto, un alborotador estruendo sacudió la casa. Alterados, los tres se dirigieron hace el foco del estrépito: el jardín. Allí se encontraron con una estampa del más profundo desastre y desorden. Una capa de polvo y serrín levitaba sobre el aire, empañando la vista de los individuos y provocando que una rasposa tos naciese de sus gargantas, desesperadas por eliminar la polvareda de sus cuerpos. Cuando se disiparon mínimamente las partículas, advirtieron el desastre ya dicho antes: pintura propagada por diversos e intrincados sitios –incluidas los geranios del la señora Ketchum-, fragmentos de tablas de madera esparcidos por el césped y herramientas abandonadas a su suerte.

—¡Chicos! ¡¿Estáis bien?! —preguntó Delia, ignorando su catastrófico jardín, hecho que no fue compartido por Mr. Mime, quien discurrió rápidamente a través de ellos en busca de una escoba.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho, señora Ketchum! —exclamó Nico.

Misty se percató de la presencia de las Sombras en medio del desorden, y estaban tan manchados y decrépitos como el resto de la explanada.

—Ha sido culpa de Ann —dijo Zhang seriamente. Todo su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de serrín, tanto que conseguía aplacar su cabello de ébano hasta un tono castaño, así como dos franjas de pintura dividían su camiseta en cuatro segmentos.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la rubia, la cual, sin duda alguna, era la más perjudicada por lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo. Su pelo era un completo caos, y varios mechones estaban cubiertos por pintura reseca, a la cual se habían incrustado virutas de madera y serrín. Su ropa no distaba mucho de su cabello, rota por varios extremos y firmados con colores rojizos y blanquecinos. Además, tanto sus piernas como sus brazos y cara estaban cubiertos en gran medida por hematomas, cortes y más matices—. ¡Fuiste tú quien lo dejaste caer!

—Si me lo hubieses dado bien, esto no habría pasado —refutó el muchacho.

—¡Pero-!

—¡Zhang tiene razón! —esta vez fue Nico quien se unió a la disputa, tan sucio como el resto—. ¡Llevas jugando y vagueando toda la mañana, y encima rompes una tabla!

—¡Ajá! Ya sé a qué viene este ataque… —Annastasia se cruzó de brazos y les dirigió una mirada llena de suspicacia—. Estáis celosos porque Delia me haya preparado el desayuno esta mañana y a vosotros no.

Y, para finalizar su firme argumento, les sacó la lengua a ambos, mientras adoptaba una falsa postura de indignación. Mientras tanto, Nico perdía los papeles progresivamente al ver la pasividad de su amiga y el desastre que los rodeaban.

—¡Pero mira lo que le has hecho al jardín de la señora Ketchum! —gritó, fuera de sí.

—¡Yo no he sido! —contestó con la misma fuerza—. ¡Ha sido Gengar!

—¡¿Y quién es la entrenadora de Gengar?!

—¡Pues…! —Ann se mordió la lengua al verse acorralada por aquellas acusaciones.

—¡Ajá! ¡¿Qué tienes que decir ahora?!

—Pues simple: Gengar hace lo que le da la gana, y yo no puedo hacer nada contra ello.

Como respuesta a la contestación de la rubia, el susodicho pokémon apareció de repente frente a Nico, sorprendiéndole tanto como para provocar su caída al suelo. Sin embargo, antes de que el muchacho pudiese tocar el piso, Gengar alzó la brocha que portaba y pintó un enorme surco rojo en la cara de Nico. Cuando vio realizada su tarea, el fantasma estalló en sonoras carcajadas antes de desaparecer en el aire. Annastasia también se había postrado en el suelo, mientras sujetaba su estómago en un intento por controlar su ataque de risa.

—Chicos… —comenzó a hablar la señora Ketchum, pero una nueva sarta de retraídas e improperios comenzaba a aumentar entre aquellos dos, mientras Nico estaba tan rojo como la pintura de su rostro.

—No se moleste—interrumpió Tina, en quien nadie había recabado antes. Estaba sentada en el porche bajo la sombra, y era la única indemne de aquel estropicio—. Cuando empiezan así no paran hasta que se lían a golpes o el jefe les dice algo.

La líder del gimnasio Celeste había estado riendo por lo bajo tras la cómica escena entre Nico, Annastasia y Gengar; y verlos discutir de aquella forma provocó que nostálgicos recuerdos de su viaje volviesen a su mente, discurriéndose hacia la alusión del co-protagonista de sus memorias. Recorrió con la mirada toda la explanada verde que pertenecía al recinto de los Ketchum, pero no encontró en quien pensaba en ese instante.

—¿Dónde está Ash? —preguntó sin pensar a Tina, aunque se arrepintió rápidamente de sus palabras. La susodicha le dirigió una mirada furiosa antes de levantarse bruscamente y desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

—Se ha ido al bosque —contestó Zhang en su lugar, cruzándose de brazos tras presenciar la ominosa escena de antes. Con su gesto provocó que una suave nube de serrín se desprendiese de su ropa.

—Dijo que iba a buscar " _no sé qué"_ a " _no sé dónde"_ … —continuó Ann, dándole la espalda a Nico, quien también se unió a la conversación, olvidando momentáneamente la riña con la rubia y su origen.

—Se fue a investigar algo en el bosque —explicó—. Nos dijo que ayer tuvo una sensación extraña, y quería averiguar qué fue.

—Marcharon temprano —intervino Delia, dedicándole una suave sonrisa a Misty—. Elizabeth se levantó pronto y quiso acompañarle, así que los dos se fueron de excursión. No sé a qué hora regresaran, pero les preparé un buen picnic.

—Hablando de picnic… ahora tengo hambre —añadió Annastasia con una mueca triste.

Antes que Zhang pudiese replicar el comentario de su compañera, otro estruendo sacudió la casa y volvió a henchir el patio de polvo y diminutas virutas. Todos los presentes comenzaron a toser mientras mantenían sus ojos cerrados, en un intento de proteger su vista ante la gran nube que se cernía sobre ellos.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?! —exclamó el oriundo doctor cuando una repentina calma sustituyó al barullo anterior.

—Brock, no te enfades —la señora Ketchum dirigió una sonrisa a los tres chicos que discutían entre ellos alrededor de otro maltrecho tablón de madera caído del tejado—. Ellos intentaban arreglar los desperfectos de mi casa…

—"Intentar" es la palabra —Nico suspiró.

—¡Pero sois de gran ayuda! Habéis pintado la casa, y arreglado el tejado…

—… y hemos tirado el buzón tres veces –bueno, Ann lo hizo-, se nos ha caído los tablones del canal dos veces, Ann casi rompe una ventana con un martillo; ¡ah!, y Ann también…

—¡¿Por qué siempre yo, listillo?! —gritó la susodicha y, de nuevo, se enfrascaron en otra incesante pelea.

Zhang suspiró mientras dirigía una apenada mirada a Delia.

—Siento los problemas —dijo—. Solemos trabajar mejor con el jefe al mando.

Los tres se sorprendieron ante la sinceridad del muchacho.

—Estáis muy apegados a él, ¿no es así? —preguntó Brock con una sonrisa.

—Algo así. Todos le debemos mucho.

Acabó la charla abruptamente dándoles la espalda, mientras liberaba a su Machamp de su pokéball y cargaba con el madero caído. Al verle, Ann y Nico cesaron su pelea y se dispusieron a ayudar a su compañero.

—Señora Ketchum, ¿fue usted quien les pidió ayuda?

—Oh, no, para nada, Brock. Fue idea de Ash —Delia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomase por las comisuras de sus labios, enterneciendo a la joven líder—. Supongo que… descuidé un poco la casa en estos años…

Una mueca triste se formó en el rostro de Misty. Había percibido el significado oculto tras las palabras de la señora, y no pudo evitar echar la vista atrás y recordar los apesadumbrados momentos que convivieron junto a la señora Ketchum durante la ausencia de su hijo. Quizás la intención de Ash era reparar aquella ausencia…

—Él quería colaborar también —continuó explicando—. Dijo que vendría pronto a ayudar…

—Mientras tanto le sustituiré durante un rato, o creo que no quedará casa para arreglar cuando llegue la hora de la comida—le interrumpió Brock con un suspiro, mientras se dirigía al grupo de chicos que intentaban por todos medios volver a subir la enorme viga al techo.

El jardín se quedó momentáneamente en silencio al mismo tiempo que la señora Ketchum ingresaba de nuevo en su casa y Brock acudía al rescate de los ineficaces obreros. Misty, en medio de aquel silencio en completa soledad, observó el devenir de las hojas mecidas por el viento y las flores supervivientes al desastre mientras la brisa veraniega desordenaba su cabellera anaranjada al cielo. No sabía bien qué hacer en esos mismos instantes, así que tan solo les dio la espalda a los chicos y sus residentes, y se encaminó a la enorme explanada situada tras la casa de los Ketchum. Una enorme pradera recubierta por fresca yerba le dio la bienvenida, y no dudó en sentarte a contemplar el paisaje.

Se sentía perdida en mitad de aquella pradera mientras, de nuevo y constantemente, se replanteaba el porqué de su estancia allí. A pesar de intentar concentrarse en la conversación que tuvo ayer con Brock, y las mínimas palabras que intercambió con Ash tras la cena, miles de incógnitas y nubarrones de ignorancia empañaban aquellas voces de ánimo y sosiego. La conversación que escuchó a escondidas la pasada noche le había afectado más de lo que ella quería admitir, y había sido un balde de agua fría a sus esperanzas de poder retomar la amistad que, en antaño, compartió con su "mejor amigo". ¿Pero cómo podía retomar una amistad perdida si apenas conocía nada de él? Y esa pregunta se contestó sola durante toda la noche en su cabeza con las palabras que Ashton formulaba. No sabía qué había vivido en estos cinco años de desaparición, ni lo que sentía…

Sacudió su cabeza intentando liberar su atosigada mente de pensamientos deprimentes y agobiantes, y decidió jugar con la única alegría que había vivido en estos últimos días. Sacó dos pequeñas esferas de su bolsillo derecho y liberó a sus dos grandes amigos, que la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo nada más salir a la superficie. Aquel efusivo abrazo había provocado que Misty cayese contra la hierba, y una sincera carcajada de profunda alegría salió de su garganta. Marill frotaba su cabecita contra la camiseta de la líder, mientras que Togekiss los envolvía a ambos con sus dos largas y robustas alas blancas.

Pasaron horas como minutos en un caluroso día de verano. Misty no había jugado así en años, no había reído así en años, y no se había sentido tan libre en años. Su respiración se entrecortaba debido a las intensas carreras que practicaba pillando a sus pokémon (o huyendo de ellos), sus mejillas se coloreaban de un intenso carmín debido al esfuerzo, y sus ropa y piernas estaban manchadas con el color de la naturaleza debido a alguna indebida caída o empujón amistoso. Sin embargo, nada de esto le importaba en ese mismo momento. Tan solo pedía que aquel momento, aquella sensación de libertad e infancia, no acabasen jamás.

Pero suele ocurrir que, en el mismo instante en que deseas que algo no acabe, termina de la forma más abrupta e inesperada posible. En mitad de un juego acuático, donde Marill debía mojarles hasta lograr refrescarles del sofocante calor que comenzaba a causar estragos en ellos –un síntoma del irremediable paso del tiempo-, Togekiss detuvo sus risas y enfocó su vista a un punto cualquiera en la lejanía. A pesar de que Misty no conseguía encontrar el punto al que el pokémon pájaro le prestaba toda su atención, el susodicho parecía ignorar por completo todo lo demás.

—¿Togekiss…?

Le llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Su compañero seguía con la vista puesta en el horizonte, allá donde la pradera se perdía entre innumerables árboles que delimitaban el bosque con el agreste pueblo. Marill también había cesado sus juegos y se elevó sobre la cabeza de su entrenadora mientras sus redondas orejas se movían levemente, intentando captar algún sonido extraño que pudiese ser el causante de la detención de sus juegos. Pero ni Misty ni él fueron capaces de percibir nada más allá del viento, los típicos sonidos campestres y la vista veraniega del prado.

Pero, de pronto, una corriente de aire les alcanzó de lleno, obligándoles a retroceder y cubrirse su vista ante los guijarros y la arena que el viento había levantando consigo. Cuando la polvareda se disipó levemente, Misty observó cómo su amigo se iba volando en dirección al bosque, completamente ajeno a lo demás. Fue su despegar el que había provocando tal repentina ráfaga.

—¡¿Togekiss?! —le llamó, con un deje de duda en su voz—. ¡Togekiss!

Siguió llamando al pokémon durante unos segundos más, cada vez más fuerte y alto. Sin embargo, el pokémon parecía abstraído y renuente a prestarle la más mínima atención, mientras su velocidad y altura de vuelo seguía incrementándose, separándose irremediablemente de ella. Soltando una maldición, decidió correr tras su pokémon a donde quiera que fuese, y siguió llamándole en vano.

Togekiss volaba directamente al punto donde había centrado su atención pero, al estar cerca de la entrada del bosque, se paró en seco en el aire y pareció buscar algo en la inmensidad del prado desierto. Esto le profirió a Misty un pequeño descanso, parándose justo debajo de su compañero mientras trataba de retomar el aliento. Marill también se encontraba tras ella, mirando con interrogación al enorme pokémon pájaro.

—Togekiss… ¿qué… buscas…? —balbuceó entre bocanada y bocanada.

Y, de nuevo, fue ignorada. Togekiss parecía dudar en la dirección de su nueva marcha, pero cambió de trayectoria y se dedicó a bordear el bosque hacia el este, con Misty y Marill tras él. Tuvo que saltar varias vallas de madera –típicas de Pueblo Paleta- y allanar campos y jardines que no le pertenecían para no perder la vista a su amigo, mientras que se tropezaba con molestas piedras en el camino o se rasgaba las piernas con inútiles cactus que plantaba la gente en sus patios. Jamás había odiado tanto a las piedras y los cactus como en ese momento, ya que mantener la vista en el cielo raso le impedía poder evitar toparse con esos desagradables obstáculos.

Para su buena fortuna, Togekiss se desvió de nuevo y llegaron a un camino de tierra, que Misty no dudó en coger gozosa. Pero no era tal su alegría como para deleitarse por ese cambio. Togekiss aumentaba su velocidad de forma constante, y el cansancio comenzaba a acusar a Misty de manera notable, provocando que ni siquiera fuese capaz de intentar llamar a su amigo de nuevo. Y, en un despiste de la joven líder, Togekiss se elevó más alto y dio un gran bandazo con sus robustas alas, ganando una gran distancia con respecto a Misty, quien no podía seguir con su carrera.

—¡Togekiss! —gritó como pudo, pero su voz salió chillona y entrecortada. Mientras tanto, Togekiss se perdía en la lejanía sobre el bosque, camuflado entre alguna nube escasa que interrumpía el intenso azul del cielo.

Misty se encontraba agotada. La intensa carrera había mermado sus fuerzas al completo, sumado al excesivo calor fruto de los intensos rayos de sol, que también dañaban su piel y cabeza, y la sequedad de su garganta, siéndole un auténtico suplicio tragar o, siquiera, hablar. Pero se sentía renuente a moverse de ahí con la esperanza de que Togekiss apareciese de nuevo en el cielo y volviese a ella de nuevo, como si la carrera anterior hubiese sido solo un juego. Pero los minutos pasaron, y el pokémon volador no daba signos de regresar. Suspirando, Misty se encaminó de vuelta a donde quisiera aquel camino llevarle, desilusionada y extenuada.

Tras otro largo paseo, castigada además por el intenso y abrasador sol que parecía quemar su piel, apareció en su vista como un espejismo un molino. Un molino que conocía muy bien: era aquel que coronaba el edificio del laboratorio del profesor Oak, aunque en ese momento se le antojaba más como el paraíso a un simple laboratorio, tras no haber visto ni una casa o forma de vida en su trayecto de vuelta al pueblo. Armándose de la poca resistencia que le quedaba, apretó el paso y se dirigió con prisa al edificio, seguida siempre por su inseparable Marill. Llamó a la puerta de forma brusca y casi violenta, pero necesitaba urgentemente resguardarse de aquel cruel calor y refrescarse con un vaso repleto de agua fresa.

Tracey le abrió la puerta y, sin mediar palabra alguna o incluso ayudarle –o sorprenderse- por el repentino abrazo de Muk, Misty se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, donde se sirvió un gran vaso de agua fresca recién salida del grifo. Y jamás había probado un néctar semejante.

—Hola a ti también, Mist —le saludó Tracey, con una marca roja en su rostro, producto de la caída ante el amor de Muk.

—Lo siento, Tracey —se disculpó, degustando su segundo vaso—. Necesitaba agua con urgencia…

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Pareces agotada.

—Y lo estoy —suspiró, y miró a su amigo con preocupación—. Tracey, Togekiss se ha ido…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el observador.

Misty solo asintió con pena, y observó las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en la superficie del agua a causa del ínfimo movimiento de su mano.

—Estábamos jugando en el patio de la señora Ketchum y, de repente… pareció ver algo, y salió volando. Le perseguí desde la casa de Delia hasta, casi, el bosque, pero después voló más deprisa y desapareció…

—Hmm, qué extraño… —Tracey se llevó una mano a su mentón, pensativo—. Tiene que haber una razón por la que haya salido volando tan repentinamente… pero no te preocupes, Mist, ya verás como Togekiss…

Pero no pudo continuar hablando. La visión de su amiga llorando le enmudeció por completo. No emitía sonido alguno, pero lágrimas discurrían por sus mejillas en completo silencio, mientras seguía observando el vaso que sostenía con firmeza. Incluso algunas de esas lágrimas llegaban a mezclase con el agua de su interior.

—Misty… —susurró Tracey, levantando una mano hacia ella. En su gesto, la líder desvió su mirada hacia él, esbozando una apenada sonrisa.

—El problema soy yo, Trace —su voz tembló tanto como su barbilla—. Estoy tan obsesionada con el pasado que… no soy capaz… de mirar el presente…

Su mentón tiritaba mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas. Con gesto altivo, alzó la cabeza y pasó el dorso de su mano por su rostro, tratando de detener el rastro que seguían sus lágrimas, una detrás de otra, como si se fuesen siguiendo en un triste y desesperado juego.

—Yo quería… he querido siempre que… que todo fuese como antes, ¿sabes? —un sollozo involuntario la silenció por un instante—. Siempre… quería seguir viajando… con Ash, Brock y tú… con Togepi a mis brazos, pero… cada día que pasa, cada día que estoy aquí… me doy cuenta de que… todo eso ya no está…

Tracey no sabía qué responder a todo eso. Conocía los sentimientos de Misty respecto al gimnasio y su deber como líder, pero nunca se imaginó que esa carga fuese tan pesada como para provocar la penosa imagen que transmitía una de sus más cercanas amigas.

—Trace, eso ya no es posible, ¿verdad? —rió con una voz hueca—. Ash ya no está aquí, Togepi tampoco es el mismo... ni siquiera nosotros estamos aquí, ¿no es así? Hemos cambiado y… por mucho que quiera que todo vuelva a ser como antes, nunca será igual…

—Pero, Mist, las cosas pueden ser incluso mejor que antes… —intentó animar a su amiga, aunque sabía que su argumento era inútil y solo conseguiría enfadar a la líder. Y así lo hizo: Misty le dirigió una severa mirada entre las lágrimas que refulgían de sus ojos.

—¡No te das cuenta de que yo no quiero nada mejor! ¡Quiero lo que tenía antes! —de nuevo, las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de sus cavidades, y los sollozos eran irreprimibles en estos momentos—. ¡¿Por qué tuve que perder lo que más quería?! ¡Todo era perfecto cuando viajábamos juntos, conocíamos nuevos lugares, y siempre os tenía ahí, tanto a vosotros como a Togepi! ¡¿Y ahora, qué me queda?! ¡Una cárcel!

Misty golpeó con su puño la encimera de la cocina, mientras se empequeñecía sobre sí misma y apoyaba su frente en la superficie. Soltó el vaso con estrépito pero, por un afán del destino, no llegó a romperse. Aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de ella…

Tracey estiró un brazo y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja de forma consoladora.

—Lo sé, Mist. Sé todo eso —trató de dar un tono suave y reconfortante a su voz, pero esta amenazaba con quebrarse al igual que su amiga—. Nosotros también nos sentimos así.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos—. ¡No es cierto, Tracey! ¡Tú tienes todo lo que has querido! ¡Trabajas para el profesor Oak, cada día aprendes algo nuevo aquí, acompañas al profesor a sitios extraordinarios donde puedes observar nuevos pokémon cada día y, cuando vuelves, Daisy está aquí esperándote! ¡No sabes nada!

—¿Crees que no me gustaba viajar con vosotros? —interrumpió con voz suave, pero firme—. ¿Crees que a mí, o a los demás, no nos está afectando todo esto? Solo tienes que ver a Gary…

Esta vez fue Misty quien se quedó sin palabras. Abrió sus ojos y se irguió, encarando a su amigo. Sus ojos parecían más grandes que de costumbre, así como cristal puro, producto de las lágrimas nacientes en ellos.

—Misty, te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Todos lo hacemos, en realidad —la sonrió con ternura y limpió con su mano libre una traviesa gota que había escapado de su prisión—. Todos estamos muy afectados con esto… todos, sin excepción.

La líder iba a replicar sus palabras, pero el observador pokémon se adelantó a su intento y volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Escucha, Mist. Sé que Ash era tu mejor amigo y que lo has pasado francamente mal estos cinco años, pero no fuiste la única. Gary también le consideraba su amigo, y estoy convencido de que toda la rabia y la ira que demuestra es porque siente que ha perdido a su mejor amigo —Misty parpadeó frenéticamente, tratando de asimilar toda la información—. Delia también debe de estar pasándolo muy mal al creer que su hijo le odia. Sé que han hecho las paces de algún modo pero, conociendo a la señora Ketchum…

—… se seguirá sintiendo culpable —completó la líder.

—Así es —asintió Tracey—. Brock también está preocupado por Ash, Mist. Ver a su hermano así… e incluso él mismo es uno de los afectados.

—¿Quién? ¿Ash? —no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

—Claro. Mist, no me digas que te tragaste su fachada de frialdad y seriedad.

Como respuesta, solo bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. Sin embargo, sentir el peso de la otra mano de Tracey en su hombro libre le hizo encararle de nuevo.

—No soy psicólogo, tan solo un mero observador pokémon, pero… puede que intente parecer indiferente a todo esto, Mist, pero creo que Ash le está afectando mucho todo esto. Tan solo tienes que recordar como huyó el primer día en Pueblo Paleta. Creo que no pudo soportarlo. Ten en cuenta que… él mismo sabe que no es… el mismo, y por ello no sabe cómo estar junto a nosotros.

Tracey apartó ambas manos y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Lo que intento decirte, Mist, es que todos lo estamos pasando mal y te entendemos. Sé que lo has pasado mal, pero… intenta enfocar las cosas de otro modo, ¿vale? Es decir, quizás esta sea la oportunidad de salir del gimnasio y volver a vivir más allá de esas cuatro pareces. Además, Ash ha vuelto, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que será cuestión de tiempo que volváis a ser amigos. Al fin y al cabo fue él quien provocó el reencuentro con Togekiss, ¿no es así? Y, hablando de él… puede que ya no sea el bebé que antes cuidabas, pero estoy seguro que te sigue queriendo tanto o más que antes. Y si se ha ido ahora, tiene que haber sido por una razón.

Misty no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa ante el nerviosismo de su amigo, consiguiendo el efecto contrario: tranquilizarle y conseguir sacarle también una afable sonrisa.

—Siempre puedes contar con nosotros, Misty. Para eso somos tus amigos, ¿no?

—Y doy gracias todos los días por ello —contestó con verdadera vehemencia. Jamás había sentido sus palabras con tanta fuerza y veracidad en ellas—. Por cierto —cambió de tema rápidamente, dándose cuenta de un detalle importante—, ¿dónde está Daisy?

—Sobre eso… es gracioso, pero se fue casi en el mismo momento en el que entraste en el laboratorio. Iba a buscarte a casa de Delia.

—Ya me parecía raro no haberla oído chillar porque le faltaba crema facial o algo por el estilo…

Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la pelirroja, aunque sus carcajadas no se prolongaron durante mucho tiempo. El sonido del teléfono resonó a través de los pasillos del laboratorio, captando la atención de ambos muchachos.

—¡Voy! —el eco de una voz a lo lejos también resonó por los corredores junto con el aviso del videomisor.

Ante el aviso de Gary, ambos volvieron a conversar alegremente intentando evitar el tema anterior. Tracey le preguntó acerca de Brock, Delia, Ash y los demás inquilinos en la morada de los Ketchum, y la líder contestaba con asiduidad mientras seguía refrescándose como podía. El calor había traspasado incluso las paredes del edificio, por lo que la temperatura en la cocina se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Cuando decidieron salir de la cocina y dirigirse al salón –donde, al menos, el ventilador del techo podía ayudarles a sobrellevar el día-, Gary les cortó el paso sorpresivamente, anclándose al marco de la puerta. Su semblante estaba serio, y varias gotas de sudor discurrían por su frente.

—Tracey —le llamó de manera solemne—, ¿dónde está mi abuelo?

—¿El profesor Oak? Pues… —el observador se llevó una mano al mentón, deliberando su respuesta mientras escarbaba en sus recuerdos—. ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Me dijo que bajaría al mercado del pueblo a por la revista mensual Pokémon. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¡Mierda! —fue lo único que exclamó antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la salida.

—¡Gary! —gritaron ambos al unísono—. ¡Espera!

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

—¡Corre! ¡No pares de correr!

Había repetido aquella frase durante un tiempo indefinido, minutos en realidad, horas para ellos. Sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio y del acusado calor que les martirizaba por cada zancada, no disminuyeron ni un ápice la velocidad de su carrera. El sudor caía sin pudor a través de su frente y se discurría entre la ropa y su piel, empapando paulatinamente la tela y creando manchas de colores oscuros. Elizabeth corría todo lo que podía tras la espalda de su hermano, pero sabía que no iba a soportar mucho más aquel ritmo. Este pareció notarlo y, al ver que sus palabras de urgencia ya no causaban efecto en su agotada hermana, cogió su mano y tiró de ella para que siguiese su ritmo y no se separasen. Porque, si en una mala fortuna aquello sucedía, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pudiese pasarles.

La incursión a la central eléctrica no había salido como esperaba. Había entrado acompañado por Raichu, mientras que su hermana pequeña se quedó oculta entre los matorrales colindantes a la central, que lograban camuflarla parcialmente entre la espesura del bosque. Sin embargo, fue su propio pokémon el causante del fracaso, inconscientemente. Ashton no había previsto que las mejillas y el cuerpo de su compañero comenzasen a soltar chispas incandescentes y luminosas, que les delataron al poco de entrar. Después, su huída fue abrupta y penosa, ya que también se encontraban más agentes de seguridad privados de los que él había planeado. Pero había conseguido esclarecer algo de todo aquello, y no era nada más sorprendente que Raynold, uno de los mandatarios de la Liga, estaba inmerso en la gestión de la central, y muy probablemente era el cabecilla de todo aquello. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Consiguieron despistar a los guardias aunque, con todo el alboroto provocado por ambos bandos, lograron captar la atención de otros enemigos no deseados. Los Mankey y Primeape con los que Ashton y Raichu se habían encontrado la pasada mañana les habían reconocido, y no con efusiva alegría. Así, se vieron inmersos en una persecución donde ellos llevaban la desventaja de forma clara, y el cansancio cada vez iba desequilibrando aún más la situación.

Hasta que al final los temores de Ash se manifestaron. Eli tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, provocando una estrepitosa caída que hubiese sido mucho más aparatosa si Ashton no hubiese estado sujetando su mano, evitando que se golpease la cara contra el suelo. Sin embargo, el tiempo que tardó en erguirse de nuevo y observar mínimamente los daños –un pequeño raspón en la rodilla y algunos cortes en su mano- fue suficiente para que la salvaje horda les rodease por completo, impidiendo que continuasen con su huída.

—Mierda… —maldijo Ash en un susurró, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula. ¿En qué maldito momento decidió dejar a sus pokémon en casa? —. Elizabeth, ponte detrás de mí.

A pesar de estar rodeados, su irracional instinto fraternal le haría defender a su hermana pequeña de cualquier peligro. Raichu se posicionó entre ellos dos, desafiando al líder de la manada, el Primeape del parche negro. Pero sabía que un acto irresponsable les llevaría aún más rápido al desastre. Elizabeth trataba de mantenerse lo más tranquila posible para evitar que una acción indebida pudiese alterar aún más a los furiosos pokémon, pero no podía evitar echar vistazos fugaces a su hermano cada segundo para ver si un plan había apareciendo en su mente, cosa que Ash trataba de urgir con todas sus fuerzas, sin conseguirlo.

No había salida. Estaban atrapados.

En el momento en que el Primeape alfa se abalanzó sobre ellos, provocando que un grito escapase de la garganta de Eli en un momento de pánico, una sombra se alzó sobre ellos, cubriéndolos por completo. El ataque se detuvo y, tanto atacantes como los acorralados alzaron la vista al cielo. Allí, una gran figura con dos recias alas se izaba en lo alto, impidiendo que los rayos de sol llegasen a ellos. Debido a la inesperada interrupción, los Primeape y Mankey se pusieron a dar patadas y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, provocando que algunos de ellos impactasen sobre unos u otros y estallase una disputa interna entre ellos. Pero, gracias a la distracción, Ashton y los demás pudieron escapar, aunque Elizabeth no daba gracias por ello. No sabía decir si prefería estar de nuevo en medio de todos aquellos pokémon o encontrarse donde está ahora: en las alturas, sobre el bosque entero.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no le habían proporcionado el beneficio de la duda. Aquella sombra bajó del cielo y se posó en el suelo, permitiendo que los tres se subiesen a su lomo. Ashton le alzó y le aupó sobre la sombra –aunque ya no era negro, sino blanco como nieve- sin preguntarle nada, él se subió delante de ella y, con Raichu a la cabeza, alzaron vuelo, dejando a los Primeape y Mankey con su disputa. En cuanto fue consciente de nuevo de la realidad, no pudo evitar anclarse con fuerza a la cintura de su hermano, reteniendo la respiración y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Estaban en el aire sobrevolando el bosque, mientras que el viento le azotaba por todos lados, no con relativa fuerza, pero se notaba más frío y presente que en tierra firme, donde deseaba estar. Una sensación de vértigo la inundó a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados tan fuertemente que pequeñas estrellas se iban abriendo paso entre la oscuridad, y tuvo la impresión que el estómago danzaba campante en su interior. Agradeció internamente que no hubiesen tocado la comida que la señora Ketchum había preparado para ellos, o si no… bueno, no era buen momento para pensar en "esa clase" de posibilidades.

—Elizabeth —creyó escuchar la voz de su hermano entre el sonido del viento y el aleteo del pokémon –o lo que fuese- sobre el que estaban—, me vas a dejar sin respiración…

—Me da igual —gritó, mientras se aferraba aún más a la cintura de su hermano. Él tan solo rió.

—¡Tranquila! —exclamó entre risas—. Togekiss no va a dejar que te caigas.

Ante la alusión, el pokémon emitió un alegre " _toge"_ hacia Eli, girando un poco la cabeza para poder verla. Elizabeth abrió ínfimamente los ojos para contemplar al pokémon, sin aún zafarse del agarre. La mueca amigable que le dedicaba le tranquilizó, pero tan solo consiguió aflojar la presión de su abrazo, sin soltarse del todo.

Se inclinó un poco para poder ver a su hermano y Raichu, quienes parecían estar disfrutando bastante del viaje.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó.

—Sí… más o menos. Es la primera vez que vuelo…

—Lo sé, aunque no había otra solución.

—Eso es verdad —asintió tras sonreír—. Togekiss ha llegado en el momento justo.

"¡ _To!"_ , asintió feliz el pokémon. Parecía verdaderamente radiante al haber sido de ayuda.

—Pero, ¿no estaba con Misty?

A la mención de aquel nombre, Ashton frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, Togekiss comenzó a emitir sus sonidos característicos de forma atropellada. A pesar de no poder entenderle, aquel discurso le parecía una disculpa.

—Dice que sintió que estábamos en apuros y vino a buscarnos —tradujo Ash—. Dejó a Misty en casa.

—Espera, ¿sintió? ¿Cómo puede sentir algo así? ¿Tiene poderes psíquicos o algo así?

—No —Ashton volvió a fruncir el ceño ante las preguntas de su hermana—. Es difícil de explicar. Verás, él…

Pero fue interrumpido por dos gritos de sorpresa. Raichu y Togekiss apuntaban hacia el bosque y, enfocando la vista, pudieron percibir una mancha parda moviéndose a través de la espesura, de manera dispersa y desordenada.

—¡Los Mankey y Primeape! —exclamó Eli al percatarse de la conformación de aquel borrón.

—Y se dirigen directamente a Pueblo Paleta. ¡Vamos, Togekiss!

Ante el mandato, el ave aceleró el vuelo –para desgracia de Eli- y siguió el borrón desde arriba, el cual iba más deprisa de lo que en un primer momento parecía. Y, también, estaban más cerca del pueblo de lo que Ashton había considerado en un primer momento. Y, para rematar su mala suerte, la zona boscosa desembocaba casi de forma directa en la plazoleta del pueblo, donde estaba situado en mercado; por ende, casi siempre estaba colmado de lugareños, a menos lo que Ash recordaba de su infancia. Maldijo de nuevo para sí, deseando poder llegar antes que aquellos primates salvajes, aunque atribuía su actitud al destrozo que estaban ocasionando en el bosque, y un rastro de compasión bañó su alma. Togekiss desvió un poco su vista hacia él mientras continuaba su vuelo.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes para alcanzarles a tiempo. Cuando volvieron a divisarlos en tierra firme, ya que se habían elevado aún más para aumentar la velocidad del planeo, estaban desembocando atropelladamente en la comarca, causando un gran revuelo entre ellos y los campesinos que cuidaban la tierra y las granjas colindantes al pueblo. Algunos Mankey se desviaron hacia los aldeanos, quienes comenzaron a correr despavoridos al ver cómo se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos.

—¡Togekiss! —gritó Ashton—. ¡Utiliza Tajo Aéreo y dispérsalos!

Togekiss no necesitó ninguna instrucción más. Deteniéndose en el aire, agitó las alas hacia delante creando diversas ráfagas de aire a presión que impactaron sobre los Mankey, provocando que se alejasen asustados debido al inesperado ataque. Sin perder más tiempo, Togekiss reanudó velozmente la marcha hacia el centro del pueblo, mientras los agricultores les agradecían con gestos exagerados y gritos al cielo.

Mientras tanto, en una de las tiendas que conformaban el mercado de Paleta, el profesor Oak observaba nostálgico la plazoleta y el alboroto que había en ella, recordando la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en el aire cuando llegó por primera vez a la localidad, muchos años atrás. No es que Pueblo Paleta ya no fuese un remanso de sosiego campestre, pero se notaba las pinceladas de la industria y el comercio, brindándole un nuevo aire más moderno y agitado. Sería cuestión de tiempo –y poco- que Pueblo Paleta se convirtiese en una ciudad a la altura de Celeste o Plateada, y la modernización llegase también a rodear su laboratorio. Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un griterío que comenzaba a formarse en la plaza. Intrigado por saber si se estaba desarrollando alguna especie de espectáculo o fiesta, abandonó la sombra del porche y se dirigió al centro del tumulto. No obstante no pudo avanzar apenas dos pasos, ya que una muchedumbre tumultuosa se abalanzó contra él, entre gritos de pánico y agitación. Y, cuando el gentío se dispersó, pudo ver la causa de la conmoción, y la percibió demasiado cerca, ya que una gran horda conformada por Primeape y Mankey se aproximaban hacia él peligrosamente.

Justo en el momento en el que los pokémon fijaron su atención en él, y el que parecía ser el líder de aquella jauría se disponía a arrojarse sobre su vieja figura con un gran salto, un muro de fuego se creó entre él y los primates. Sorprendidos por las llamas y el ataque furtivo, los pokémon retrocedieron asustados, cambiando su agitación violenta habitual por un bullicio nervioso.

—¡Togekiss, Lanzallamas una vez más! —el profesor escuchó una voz en lo alto y levantó la vista cubriéndose con una mano, tratando de evitar que el sol le cegase—.

Otro gran chorro de ardientes llamas rodeó a los pokémon, encerrándoles dentro de un círculo infernal de furiosas flamas. Los primates comenzaron a chillar de pánico mientras trataban de sofocar las llamas arrojando tierra o cualquier objeto que veían en el suelo. Mientras tanto, Togekiss descendía junto a un sorprendido Samuel, que observaba el aterrizaje del ave con la boca abierta. Antes de tocar el suelo, Elizabeth descendió de un salto, deseosa por tocar tierra firme y, por supuesto, preocupada por el estado del anciano.

—Profesor Oak, ¿se encuentra bien? —dijo con voz entrecortada debido a la adrenalina que aún sentía correr por sus venas.

—S-sí —asintió el investigador, observando la segunda figura que descendía del ave. Ashton se giró hacia él y le saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de centrar la atención de nuevo en los pokémon.

El fuego había sucumbido ante la arena y la ausencia de otro material que calcinar, por lo que volvía a ser perfectamente visible el grupo de primates que se encontraba en el centro de Paleta. Pero su agresividad se había mitigado hasta ser sustituida por nerviosismo y, hasta cierto punto, temor. Los componentes de la manada miraban hacia los lados con el miedo brillando en sus grandes ojos, temiendo otro ataque o el renacimiento de las llamas.

Sin embargo, aquel pavor no era de índole grupal. El líder de la manada, el Primeape del parche negro, mantenía la mirada fija en Ashton y sus pokémon, mientras que ellos respondían con la misma acción. Raichu se adelantó un paso y comenzó a soltar chispas a través de sus mejillas en un claro signo de desafío, pero una robusta ala blanca interrumpió su paso hacia su rival. Togekiss, con una mirada impenetrable que le era dirigido al líder, interpuso su ala entre Raichu y Primeape, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el susodicho, que pasó su mirada hacia el pokémon ave. Y esta vez fue Togekiss el que dio un paso al frente.

—¿Togekiss…? —balbuceó Elizabeth, hasta que fue interrumpida por la voz de Ashton.

—¿Quieres combatir? —la pregunta fue tajante, casi como una afirmación. Togekiss se limitó a mirar a Ash y asentir, manteniendo su gesto de seriedad.

El Primeape captó las intenciones de ambos y alzó sus puños, mientras comenzaba a gritar de nuevo. Los demás componentes retrocedieron varios pasos, dejando suficiente espacio para la batalla que ahí iba a acontecer.

—Atento, las cicatrices que tiene denota que ha participado en muchos combates, y que es el más fuerte de todos ellos —advirtió Ash—. Volar será una ventaja, pero tienes que tener cuidado con los edificios y casas alrededor. Intenta no dar a ninguna de ellas, ni que den a ti. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

" _¡To!"_ Togekiss asintió, alargando sus alas y mostrándose cuan largo era ante su rival. Y, con un fuerte aleteo hacia el suelo, Togekiss se alzó en el aire mientras el Primeape comenzaba a bufar y saltar en su sitio con enfado. Recogiendo las piedras que encontraba a su alrededor, las lanzaba hacia arriba con una fuerza extraordinaria, pero no era suficiente para alcanzar a Togekiss, que seguía elevándose ignorante a los ataques del suelo. Cuando se hubo izado lo suficiente, el pokémon volvió su vista abajo, percatándose de la cercanía entre las casas colindantes y el pequeño círculo que habían formado los demás Mankey y Primeape.

—¡Velocidad extrema!

Obedeciendo la orden de su entrenador, Togekiss arremetió contra él con una velocidad inusual, recorriendo la distancia que había impuesto entre ellos en apenas segundos. Embistiendo con fuerza y logrando derribar al Primeape, Togekiss subió de nuevo hacia el cielo tras su ataque, desplegando sus alas y girando elegantemente para volver a enfocar a su rival, quien se había levantado y no se había tomado muy bien aquel ataque. Blandía sus puños al aire mientras resoplaba con fuerza.

—¡Ahora utiliza Tajo Aéreo!

Con un rápido movimiento, juntó sus dos grandes alas, creando una ráfaga de aire vertical con un ligero tono azulado, que se dirigía raudamente hacia su objetivo. Sin tiempo para pensar, el Primeape recibió el ataque de forma directa, desplazándole varios metros atrás y provocando que cayese en el suelo tras terminar de ser azotado por aquel tajo. Los demás, entre gritos de histeria, se reunieron alrededor de su líder y trataron de ayudarle mientras le alzaban en el aire y le sacudían con violencia, en un intento de que retomase la conciencia.

Mientras tanto, la atención del profesor, que había estado enfocada en la pelea todo este tiempo, fue captada por unos gritos que provenían de su derecha. Girándose, percibió tres figuras a lo lejos corriendo en su dirección.

—¡Abuelo! —gritó Gary tras reconocer a su progenitor en la distancia—. ¡¿Estás bi-?!

—¡Togekiss! —su pregunta fue interrumpida por un angustioso grito. Misty pasó de largo a su lado mientras miraba al cielo, reconociendo a Togekiss en mitad del cielo azul, como una nube errante.

La recua de primates, al ver a nuevos –y potencialmente peligrosos- humanos, alzaron de nuevo a su líder y desanduvieron el camino por el que habían venido, de vuelta al bosque entre una nube de tierra y arena. Ash y Elizabeth observaron sin palabras el tumulto que procesaba la marcha, mientras los gritos y el ruidoso sonido de sus pasos se perdían en la linde. Togekiss descendió hasta aterrizar junto a Ashton, quien le agradeció la ayuda con una caricia, que fue aceptada alegremente por Togekiss.

Gary y Tracey acuciaban al profesor Oak con preguntas sobre su estado físico y el del pueblo, Misty tan solo observaba con el corazón encogido la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella. Aunque se negaba a sentirse así, la desazón agarraba su alma al imaginar el por qué de todo aquello. Togekiss le había abandonado sin miramientos para reencontrarse con su verdadero entrenador, y ese no era ella. Era aquel joven pelinegro que le acariciaba con ternura, aquel que había guiado al pokémon en la batalla y le había llevado a la victoria.

—¡Misty! ¡Chicos! —la voz de Elizabeth interrumpió sus pensamientos, y su mirada se desvió hacia la pequeña cuando la firme mirada de Ash se posó en ella—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Llamaron al laboratorio para informarnos de que una manada de Mankey salvajes estaban en el centro de la plaza —torció sus labios en una mueca y dirigió a Ashton una severa mirada—, ¿es culpa vuestra? —dijo, con una voz fría y distante.

Antes de que su hermano contestase y se armase otra pelea como la acontecida el día anterior, decidió intervenir.

—¡No! Nosotros intentamos que no fuesen al pueblo, pero de repente se desviaron y se dirigieron directamente aquí —Elizabeth habló a borbotones, intentando evitar que Gary o su hermano mayor interrumpiesen su monólogo—. Fue muy extraño, pero nosotros pudimos alcanzarles montados en Togekiss y…

—Profesor Oak —a pesar de su ritmo acelerado en su diálogo, Ash interrumpió a Eli y se dirigió con voz solemne al viejo investigador—. ¿Qué sabe usted sobre la central eléctrica del Bosque Verde?

—No mucho, en realidad —confuso por la inesperada pregunta, intentó responder lo más locuazmente posible—. Fue un proyecto autorizado por la Liga para suministrar energía a media región. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No me extraña que viniesen aquí sin dudarlo… —suspiró, ignorando al profesor y alzando su vista hacia el paso de desordenadas pisadas que se perdían en el horizonte.

—Espera, ¿sabes por qué los Mankey vinieron aquí? —cuestionó Tracey con sorpresa.

—El bosque se contamina, están enfadados con los humanos —contestó sin dirigir su mirada hacia su interlocutor. Tras un momento de deliberación, se giró hasta encarar a su hermana—. Elizabeth, necesito que vayas a casa y recojas a mis pokémon. Avisa también a los demás y diles que se reúnan conmigo en la central. Desde el aire se ve bien, diles que vayan volando.

—Sí, pero… —no tuvo tiempo para oponerse, ya que Ashton le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia Togekiss—. ¿Qué harás tú?

—Iré allí y destruiré la central —dijo tranquilamente, mientras Raichu se subía a lomos del ave.

—Pero, ¡no puedes hacer eso! —gritó el observador—. ¡Dejarás las ciudades sin electricidad!

—Tracey, es lo mejor —le contestó Elizabeth con rostro serio—. No has visto lo que le están haciendo al río. Tiran todos los productos de desecho a la corriente. Están contaminando todo…

Tracey la miró con comprensión, pero aquella angustia seguía creciendo en él.

—Pero —articuló—, ¡la Liga…!

—Más razón hay, entonces.

Ashton se subió de un salto a lomos de Togekiss quien, cuando sus pasajeros se hubieron acomodado a su espalda, alzó vuelto levantando una espesa masa de arena. Los demás se cubrieron el rostro con sus manos para evitar la polvareda y, cuando disminuyó, observaron el vuelo del pokémon hasta perderse en el firmamento.

—Se va a meter en un lío… —susurró Elizabeth mientras suspiraba.

—Es natural en él —exclamó el profesor Oak con una misteriosa sonrisa, que fue sustituida por un gesto severo hacia Eli—. ¿Es cierto lo que decías del río?

—S-sí —sorprendida ante el gesto, no pudo evitar tartamudear.

Sin contestar, el profesor negó con la cabeza y suspiró con tristeza. Al ver que la conversación había muerto tan rápido como empezó, Elizabeth se dispuso a marcharse de aquel lugar y dirigirse hacia la casa de Delia Ketchum, aunque una mano en su hombro detuvo su salida.

—Espera —se giró y contempló el rostro de Gary Oak cerca del suyo—. Yo te llevo. Montados en Arcanine llegaremos más deprisa.

Elizabeth asintió con decisión.

—Abuelo, tú, Tracey y Mist volved al laboratorio —casi ordenó mientras liberaba al pokémon de fuego de su encierro, quien manifestó su libertad con un rugido—. Yo me encargo de esto.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Gary antes de desaparecer junto con Elizabeth montados en su fiel Arcanine. Cuando la líder de gimnasio se aseguró de que se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos para no verla, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hasta la entrada al bosque.

—¡Misty, espera! —oyó la voz de Tracey a su espalda—. ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Pero no contestó, y siguió corriendo hasta internarse en la frescura que emanaba de la foresta.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

El viento acariciaba su rostro, despeinaba aún más su cabello y le aclaraba la mente, que había estado turbada con emociones contradictorias durante todo el tiempo desde que contempló el desastre natural del que era causante la Liga, pero las intensas batidas en las que se había visto inmerso le habían impedido pensar con claridad. Pero, ahora que encontraba un poco de paz en medio del caos, el piloto de una luz de alarma se había encendido con advertencia, avisándole de la estupidez que podía estar a punto de cometer. ¿Se iba a dejar llevar tan fácilmente por la ira? Sin poder evitarlo, las palabras que su instructor solía repetirle una y otra vez en múltiples ocasiones vinieron a su cabeza, similar a la vocecilla de su conciencia que tan acostumbrado estaba a ignorar: " _No seas insensato, no te precipites y cometas una estupidez que nos envuelva a todos_."

Sin embargo, al sobrevolar el río y poder contemplar de nuevo las terribles tiznes de ponzoña negruzca que cubría la corriente, aquella voz se acalló, sustituyéndose por una profunda sensación de ira defectuosa y terrible, a la que siempre había temido. Se mandó a sí mismo tranquilizarse mientras respiraba hondo, no ganaba nada perdiendo el control, por lo que no era conveniente que sus nervios se disparasen más allá de su jurisdicción. Se afianzó al lomo de Togekiss y trató de concentrarse en su objetivo: divisar la central eléctrica, destruirla, armar revuelo y volver a casa para cenar. Sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo como eso, pero no era un mal plan para empezar.

Siguiendo el cauce del río, llegaron a la central. Desde el cielo no parecía más que un cubículo gris en medio del verdor del bosque, aunque se podían vislumbrar algunas antenas aún desde su posición. Y por allí iba a empezar. Mando a Raichu lanzar un rayo hacia una de las antenas, y el pokémon ni siquiera tuvo que apuntar. La corriente de electricidad fue atraída por el propio metal, y el voltaje traspasó todos los sistemas eléctricos del completo. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para lograr algún daño. La maquinaria de la central estaba bien aislada frente a cortocircuitos o cambios bruscos de corriente para evitar un accidente mayor, por lo que el ataque no sirvió para nada aparte de llamar la atención de los técnicos, que observaron una súbita subida de energía en apenas segundos. Al ver el cielo completamente despejado, avisaron a los guardias de seguridad para que supervisasen el exterior, y descubrieron en lo alto a Togekiss y los demás, quienes descendían hacia el suelo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió uno de los guardias con voz rasposa.

—Un pobre pueblerino que pasaba por aquí y vio el desastre que estáis provocando —contestó Ashton con pasividad, levantando un hombro—. Ahora, ¿por qué no llamáis a Raynold? Me gustaría hablar con él sobre unos asuntos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —otro de los centinelas gritó y llevó la mano a su bolsillo—. Si conoces al señor Raynold no creo que seas un simple paleto de pueblo…

Ash solo sonrió.

—No sabía que estuvieses hablando de ti —ante la respuesta, el guardia arrugó la nariz con ofensa—, pero no os conviene una pelea.

—¿Ah, no? —el tercer y último vigilante se rió, mientras sacaba una pokéball de su bolsillo, imitando a los demás—. Eso ya lo veremos. Es una pena que hayas acabado aquí, chico, pero esto te enseñará a no meter las narices donde no te llaman.

Los guardias liberaron a tres Houndoom, que comenzaron a gruñir nada más salir de su encierro. Por lo que pudo suponer Ashton de todo aquello es que las visitas no eran bien recibidas por aquella zona, por lo que la Liga trataba de ocultar todo aquello que se desarrollaba dentro y, sobre todo, en los alrededores de la central. Los pokémon se lanzaron al ataque entre ladridos y aullidos, pero un Rayo de Raichu fue suficiente para dejarlos fuera de combate. Los vigilantes retrocedieron mientras devolvían a sus pokémon a sus esferas y, cuando estaban a punto de sacar otra tanda, una voz les interrumpió.

—Esperad, chicos.

Ashton se tensó al oír esa voz, y cerró sus manos inconscientemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su mandíbula se delineó debido a la fuerza con la que apretaban sus dientes. Detrás de los tres uniformados, una figura más pequeña que ellos se abrió camino y, cuando se halló frente al pelinegro, esbozó una falsa sonrisa que mostraba todos sus blancos y alienados dientes. Raynold se alzaba frente a él, ataviado con un traje que, seguramente, valdría más que la modesta casa de su madre. Y era una tortura tenerle frente a él y contenerse para soltarle un puñetazo y borrarle aquella sonrisa de suficiencia de su cara, aunque le reconfortó el recuerdo de su último encuentro, donde no sonreía con tanta soberbia.

—Mi querido Ashton, ¡me alegro de verte! —dijo con voz pastosa, abriendo los brazos en señal de bienvenida—. ¿Cómo está tu padre? Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con él.

Al no obtener respuesta, Raynold continuó con la conversación por sí solo.

—Bueno, Mathieu me contó que ha tenido algunos problemillas contigo… ¡vaya, espero que no sean graves! No me gustaría perder la amistad tan íntima que mantengo con él…

—Vaya —contestó al fin Ash, esbozando una mueca que trataba de asimilarse a una sonrisa—, ahora entiendo algunas cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió el mandatario.

—Claro. Era extraño que Mathieu hubiese reunido el dinero suficiente para solventar todo lo que está planeando —dijo, apretando aún más sus puños.

—Y todo lo que no sabes, Ashton. Y todo lo que no sabes…

Aquellas palabras lograron desequilibrarle mínimamente. ¿Qué más tramaba Mathieu? Había sospechado que muchos de los fondos que utilizaba provenían directamente de la Liga –al igual que el antiguo Team Rocket liderado por su padre, pero no de manera tan evidente-, pero…

" _Pero_ ". Ningún pero conlleva a nada bueno.

—En cualquier caso, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Pasaba por aquí y decidí echar un vistazo a las enormes manchas del río —se encogió de hombros mientras notaba como Togekiss se revolvía nervioso. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad entre las costillas: sabía que Togekiss odiaba las peleas, y más estas sucias contiendas que nada tenían que ver con un combate pokémon oficial y, sin embargo, le había traído aquí sin pensar en él.

—Ah… eso. Un pequeño imprevisto en el que estamos trabajando para solucionarlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? —su voz salió con sorna mientras levantaba una ceja—. ¿Cuándo os hayáis cargado el bosque? ¿O cuando envenenéis a alguien en la ciudad?

—Ambas cosas —Raynold sonrió con una extraña mueca que alertó a Ash—. Bueno, mi querido Ashton, ha sido una charla agradable, pero creo que estamos hablando de más… ¡me gustaría que vinieses conmigo! Hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte, muchacho.

El mandatario iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por las palabras del pelinegro.

—¿Cuánto paga Mathieu por mi cabeza?

—Ah, minucias, minucias —hizo un gesto en la mano para restarle importancia—; pero estoy seguro que le gustaría que estuvieses vivo cuando te entreguemos. Cogedle, chicos.

Los tres guardias se lanzaron hacia él sin aviso, aunque Ashton se anticipó a su ataque y fue capaz de responder con rapidez. Dio un codazo al primero que llegó junto él con intención de golpearle, tirándole al suelo. Tras ello, esquivó al segundo y logró darle una patada en el estómago, que el dolor le obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Y no tuvo que encargarse del tercero, ya que Raichu se abalanzó contra él y le regaló una potente descarga que lo dejó inconsciente.

Togekiss, alterado por la súbita pelea, comenzó a aletear nerviosamente, tratando de avisar a Ash. El pelinegro se subió rápidamente a su espalda junto con Raichu, y ambos se alzaron en el aire de nuevo.

—¡Qué no escapen! —gritó Raynold, propiciando a uno de los guardias caídos una patada.

Los tres, entre gruñidos y jadeos, sacaron otra pokéball de su bolsillo y liberaron a tres pokémon pájaro, que alzaron vuelto tras un potente graznido. Los tres rodearon a Togekiss antes de que pudiese avanzar y comenzaron a graznar en distintos tonos, claramente en amenaza. Ash pudo distinguir que los pokémon que les amenazaban eran tres Fearow, y sus retorcidos picos estaban abiertos ante ellos. Sopesó las posibilidades con rapidez, aunque no eran muchas: podría electrocutarlos, pero habría una gran posibilidad de que la electricidad les alcanzasen a ellos también, con lo cual acabarían tan o más perjudicados del enemigo; también podría intentar huir, pero eso significaba dejar que siguiesen destrozando el bosque, y no estaba dispuesto a ello. Por lo que…

Pero no necesitó pensar en más opciones. Un grito de emoción, tan alto que podría confundirse con locura, acalló a los Fearow antes de que una sombra impactase sobre el que tenían en frente, provocando que cayese al suelo del fuerte impacto. De nuevo, un grito hizo acto de presencia, esta vez de victoria. Ashton sonrió al reconocer la larga cabellera rubia, casi plateada a la luz del sol, que se acercaba a él sobre un imponente Honchkrow: Annastasia sonreía casi con demencia, mientras su cabello estaba completamente alborotado debido al viento.

—¡JEEEFEEEE! —gritó, saludándole con un exagerado movimiento del brazo—. ¡HOLAAAA!

Antes de poder contestar, otro relámpago pasó hacia su derecha, empujando a otro de los Fearow que gritó con pavor ante el ataque. Esta vez vio que Zhang, montado en su Skarmory, combatía al Fearow que acababa de placar, mientras que Ann se veía inmersa en una pelea contra el otro, que había remontado el vuelo y estaba listo para contraatacar. Por lo cual, solo quedaba uno.

—Raichu, escúchame —el ratón eléctrico, al oír a su entrenador hablar, le dio la espalda al Fearow restante y observó a Ashton con curiosidad, moviendo sus orejas—. Quiero que saltes y entres en la central. Destroza todo lo que puedas por ahí. Cuando Togekiss y yo hayamos acabado aquí, iremos a ayudarte. ¿De acuerdo?

" _¡Rai!"_ Raichu asintió. El Fearow se lazó al ataque, mientras que Togekiss esquivaba con facilidad perdiendo altura, para facilitarle la bajada al pokémon. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente bajo, Raichu saltó del lomo del ave y se lanzó hacia la central, no sin antes darle una descarga a Raynold y sus lacayos, que observaban con cierto temor los refuerzos aéreos que habían llegado. El Fearow intentó de nuevo acertar a Togekiss con su pico, pero Togekiss lo esquivó dando un gran aleteo hacia delante, que le desplazó varios metros atrás.

—¡Lanzallamas! —ordenó Ash.

Un chorro de poderosas llamas salió de la boca del pokémon, impactando sobre el Fearow y provocando que se extendieran hasta abarcar la extensión de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en una gran bola de fuego. A su alrededor, el Honchkrow de Ann lanzaba una ráfaga de Pulso Umbrío a través de su pico, impidiendo a su oponente la posibilidad de moverse; mientras que Zhang y su Skarmory de hierro repelían los inútiles ataques del Fearow con sus potentes alas de acero.

Y, desde el suelo, Misty observaba con aprehensión la batalla aérea. Había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que Zhang y Ann, pero ya no se sentía con la misma valentía con la que había partido desde Paleta para ayudar y socorrer a Ashton en caso de ayuda. Él ya tenía a sus compañeros, así que, ¿por qué iba a necesitarla a ella, una mera líder de gimnasio?

Además, ver a Ash y Togekiss combatir en el cielo, tan compenetrados el uno con el otro, provocó que el nudo en su garganta se retorciese con más fuerza, provocando que un intenso ardor tanto en su interior como en sus ojos se hiciese presa en ella. Ahora entendía que no tenía cabida querer revivir el pasado, porque Togekiss había elegido, y le había elegido él. La forma en la que se movían, en la que obedecía sus órdenes sin titubeos…

De pronto, una explosión desvió su vista del cielo y la dirigió a la central, donde la puerta saltaba por los aires a la vez que varios cristales que deberían formar parte de los escasos ventanucos que rodeaban el edificio. Un intenso humo negro comenzaba a salir de los espacios abiertos a la fuerza, y un olor a acre y quemado inundaba el ambiente. Misty retrocedió mientras el humo se extendía velozmente por los alrededores, provocando que la sensación de ardor y picor en la garganta y los ojos se acrecentase. Tosía mientras retrocedía, tratando de escapar de la gran nube tóxica que amenazaba con quebrar el limpio azul del cielo. Observó como Raynold y los demás hacían lo mismo que ella, llenos de hollín y en peor estado por haber estado cerca en el momento de la explosión. Al verles, corrió hacia el árbol más cercano y se escondió tras el tronco, tratando de controlar su ataque de tos. Si Raynold la veía ahí, podría ocasionarle problemas tanto a ella como a su gimnasio.

—¡Maldito! —le oyó gritar.

En lo alto, las tres Sombras observaban el espectáculo de artificio dentro de la central, donde las chispas se habían unido al humo y revoloteaban sin control, produciendo un desagradable sonido. Los tres Fearow habían huido tras la explosión, por lo que no tenían que preocuparse por más batallas. Cuando Ashton vio salir a Raichu de la central traspasando el humo negro y a los demás técnicos, decidió dar el golpe final al problema.

—Togekiss, usa Esfera Aural destruye la central de una vez por todas.

El pokémon se enderezó, mientras una bola de energía azulada comenzaba a formarse en el interior de su boca abierta. Con cada segundo la bola se iba agrandando, hasta que el pokémon la lanzó hacia el edificio, provocando una potente explosión que provocó la destrucción de la mayor parte del mismo. Sin echarle un vistazo más, pidió a Togekiss que diesen media vuelta y se dirigiesen a Pueblo Paleta de nuevo, seguido por sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, aunque quisiese ser indiferente ante ello, sentía una opresión en el pecho. El Esfera Aural de Togekiss había sido muy potente, quizás alimentado por la rabia y la ira que sentía.

¿Habría hecho lo correcto?

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sobrevolaron el bosque hasta que percibieron unas señas desde el suelo, casi en la linde del bosque. Cuando descendieron pudieron distinguir las figuras reconocibles de Elizabeth, Brock, Gary y los demás, por lo que aterrizaron cerca de ellos. En cuanto bajó, su hermana le envolvió en un abrazo, mientras le atosigaba con miles de preguntas.

—¿Estás bien? —fue la única que logró distinguir entre los balbuceos de Elizabeth.

—Sí —quiso sonar firme, pero su voz flaqueó en el último momento.

—Vimos la explosión —habló Brock detrás de ella—. ¿Qué ha…?

—¿Dónde está Misty? —interrumpió Gary con ansiedad al no reconocer la cabellera pelirroja de su amiga entre ellos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ash, alterado. La opresión en el pecho se había transformado en un segundo a un peso que parecía querer arrastrarle hasta el subsuelo—. ¿No estaba con vosotros?

—Entró al bosque para buscarte. ¿No la has visto?

Aquello fue más doloroso que un puñetazo, y había recibido varios y muy variados a lo largo de su vida. Había estado tan centrado en su enfado hacia… _todo_ en ese momento que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Misty en el bosque. ¿Habría estado cerca de la central? ¿Y, de ser así, habría resultado herida en la explosión? Se maldijo una y mil veces y, con la intención de volver al bosque y buscarla, se giró con desesperación de nuevo hacia el nacimiento de la foresta. Pero…

—¡Misty! —gritó Gary casi con desesperación, y se abalanzó hacia ella para fundirle en un abrazo.

Ashton observó con la culpabilidad palpitándole en el pecho como si de su corazón se tratase el estado de la joven. Tenía algunos rastros negros esparcidos por la piel y los ojos rojos e irritados, y su pregunta se respondió: sí, había estado cerca en el momento de la explosión y el humo provocado por la misma. Tosía con sequedad mientras trataba de limpiarse el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Alzó una mano hacia ella, pero el gesto murió tan rápido como había empezado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el investigador al ver el estado de Misty.

Ésta solo asintió, sonriendo levemente. Dirigió la vista hacia Ash quien, al notar los ojos de la pelirroja posados en él, aguantó la respiración con un respingo. Avanzó hacia él con decisión.

—Estaba Raynold ahí —le dijo, confundiendo al pelinegro. Se esperaba una regañina, un golpe, algo… pero no esas palabras—. ¿Sabe él que…?

Le costó unos segundos comprender la pregunta y lo quería decir con ella.

—N-no —por fin, su cerebro pareció comenzar a funcionar de nuevo—. No sabe que somos… las Sombras.

Misty asintió, bajando la mirada. Con un impulso, Ash avanzó un paso hacia ella.

—¿Te vio ahí? —preguntó.

—No —negó para darle énfasis—. Me escondí para que no me viese. Quizás sería un problema después de lo que pasó en Azulona…

Ahora fue su turno de asentir, formándose un incómodo silencio. Notaba las miradas de los demás clavadas en ellos, y la incomodidad le aconsejó que se alejase de ahí, hasta que sintió un peso en su pecho. Un peso real.

Bajó la vista y se encontró con la blanca mano de Misty, pero no era lo que le estaba tocando. Era la pokéball que sostenía.

—Quería… darte esto —parecía tensa al decir esas palabras.

Sin comprender mucho, Ash cogió la pokéball mientras Misty bajaba con pesar el brazo y… comprendió todo.

—No. Es…

—No es mío, si es lo que vas a decir —le dirigió una apenada sonrisa—. Creo que Togekiss ha elegido… y no ha sido a mí.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se giraba al susodicho pokémon, que observaba la escena sin comprender muy bien lo que ahí sucedía. No podía permitir que aquel pokémon tan inocente y reacio a las peleas se quedase junto a él, que era la imagen contraria y oscura de aquellos atributos.

—Os he visto combatir ahí arriba, y es algo que yo… nunca alcanzaré. Lo sé. Lo he sentido.

—No me lo merezco… —susurró.

—No digas tonterías, Ketchum —contesto frunciendo el ceño, un gesto característico en ella—.

Iba a contestar, a negarse, a sacar el carácter que había adquirido durante estos años… pero nada salía por sus labios. Sin embargo, su negativa seguía estando plasmada en su rostro, así lo supo al ver cómo el ceño de Misty se arrugaba aún más.

De pronto, un tirón les juntó a ambos, provocando que sus hombros chocasen entre ellos. Unas manos morenas se anquilosaban a sus brazos, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en el espacio ínfimo que aún quedaba entre ellos.

—Súper-Brock tiene la solución a esto —dijo, ampliando aún más la socarrona sonrisa que se había adueñado de su rostro—. Si estáis juntos, Togekiss no tendrá que separarse de ninguno de vosotros, y dará igual quien sujete la pokéball en ese momento.

Misty, roja de ira y vergüenza oculta, se disponía a replicar cuando una serie de alegres " _¡Toge!"_ y " _¡Chu!"_ la silenciaron de nuevo. Togekiss, con Raichu encima –" _¿cuándo había llegado para ponerse en su contra?"_ , se preguntó Misty-, asentían con fervor mientras expresaban su conformismo a la idea de Brock, quien también asentía con convicción, igual que hacía cuando tenía razón en alguna de sus peleas. Decidió poner todas sus esperanzas en Ash, pero este tan solo miraba a Brock con una expresión de sorpresa, con ambas cejas alzadas.

—¡Ay, miradnos! —exclamó Brock con dramatismo—. ¡La vieja pandilla ha vuelto!

El abrazo de Brock se intensificó hasta acabar siendo, casi, una piña. Misty observó entre los brazos del moreno a sus dos grandes amigos y, por una vez tras cinco años, la paz llegó a ella. Allí estaban ellos tres y, aunque no eran los mismos, dentro del abrazo de Brock parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese parado en un momento entre la memoria y el anhelo. Sonrió con verdadera alegría y se encerró en el abrazo para ocultarla mientras miraba de reojo a Ashton, quien se encontraba incómodo, pero también había esbozado una sonrisa ladeada. Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo, y por un momento le pareció cómo su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más.

—¡Eh, de eso nada!

Una voz les interrumpió y, rompiendo ínfimamente el abrazo, se giraron para ver al autor de aquel grito.

—¡De vieja pandilla nada! —Annastasia estaba parada frente a ellos, cruzada de brazos—. ¡Nueva pandilla!

Tras aquel chillido, se abalanzó sobre los tres jóvenes y los fundió en un abrazo tan o más fuerte que el de Brock, mientras daba saltitos de alegría. Pero no fue la única en unirse: Elizabeth no tardó en correr hacia ellos y unirse también al abrazo colectivo, así como Togekiss y Raichu acabaron encima de todos ellos. Hasta Nico se vio arrastrado hacia aquella piña humana junto con Zhang, quien se limitaba a mirar a Annastasia con una mueca entre el regaño y una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Bueno! —Delia habló por primera vez, con el corazón encogido por la alegría al ver, como había dicho Brock, la " _antigua_ _pandilla_ " de nuevo—. Esto se merece una celebración, ¿no creéis? ¿Qué tal una gran cena?

—¡Comida! —la voz de Elizabeth se oyó entre el tumulto de gente en el que estaba inmersa, hasta que aquella piña humana acabó por tropezarse y caer al suelo todos juntos, entre risas, jadeos y algún que otro gruñido no muy amistoso.

" _Quizás Trace tuviese razón"_ , pensó Misty mientras reía con ganas al ver la cara de Zhang tratando de quitarse a Annastasia de encima, quien seguía agarrada a él con fuerza.

" _Quizás el presente pueda ser mejor que el pasado"._

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Pokémon no me pertenece, es en su totalidad de Nintendo y Game Freak._

 _"Cuenta la leyenda que, en tiempos remotos, Athen actualizaba cada quince días..."_

 _Ya no sé cómo disculparme, ¡de verdad! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! Han sido unos meses de vacaciones donde la inspiración y la motivación -para hacer todo- me han abandonado, dejándome desamparada entre las lagunas de la improvisación y la culpabilidad por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. ¡Pero aquí está!_

 _Bueno, dejando de lado mi tardanza de horrible persona, hablemos un poco de este capítulo. En teoría no iba a ser tan interesante, ni mucho menos tan largo, pero así ha quedado al final. He tenido incluso que recortar algunas cosas porque acababa extendiéndose de las catorce mil palabras, lo cual me parecía ya bastante largo, así que las dejaré para el próximo -que de verdad ESPERO que no tarde tanto, aunque no me siento con convicción suficiente para afirmarlo con seguridad-. Como ya os conté, en el siguiente capítulo abandonan Pueblo Paleta y emprenden viaje, y creo que se pondrá un poco más interesante de ahora en adelante. ¡Además, mi parte favorita de toda la historia está cada vez más cerca de llegar! Yyyyy último apunte: Togekiss es mucho más importante en la historia de lo que parece, por lo que... ¡estad atentos a él!_

 _Bueno, como siempre, agradezco muchísimo los reviews recibidos y todas las visitas que me regaláis, me devuelven la ilusión día a día. Sé que tengo algunos reviews pendientes que contestaré en unas horas -aquí son casi las 4 AM y debería estar durmiendo desde hace mucho, pero no quería dejaros sin actualización un día más-. Y, sobre todo, muchas gracias a todos los lectores que hayan llegado hasta aquí. ¡Os quiero!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto!_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _anmv30:_** _¡Hola! Un placer ver nombres nuevos por aquí. Me alegra mucho saber que mi historia te parece buena, de verdad. ¡Me hace mucha ilusión! Creo que una de las mejores cosas sobre escribir es poder entretener o, incluso, enganchar o emocionar a una persona con mi historia, y siempre lo digo: para mí es suficiente con saber que hay gente que disfruta con un pedacito de mí como es cada texto que escribo. También quería disculparme por la tardanza del nuevo capítulo, aunque espero que lo leas y te guste. ¡Un gran abrazo, cuídate!_


	11. XI - El silencio antes de la tormenta

**XI**

 _Kanto_ _: XI_

 _El silencio antes de la tormenta._

* * *

La noche había caído sin previo aviso, cubriéndolo todo con tranquila oscuridad. Las miles de estrellas fueron apareciendo a medida que las tinieblas avanzaban sobre el suelo, aunque algunas lejanas luces trataban de luchar contra ellas, como el farolillo que colgaba sobre la puerta de la casa. Aunque, en medio de la oscura tranquilidad, escuchaba los diferentes sonidos que se desenvolvían dentro del hogar: conversaciones a lo lejos, sonidos de cubiertos chochando unos con otros, pasos que llevaban a distintos lugares, el agua hirviendo… pero la vivienda se encontraba en relativo silencio teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que se reunía ahí dentro. Trató de no prestar atención al interior y centrarse en el exterior, aunque no lo estaba consiguiendo muy bien. Quizás era por los familiares sonidos que le llevaban a tiempos mejores, donde no tenía que estar lidiando con mil asuntos dentro de su cabeza, debatiendo entre lo moralmente correcto o lo que él deseaba; o quizás era que, simplemente, no había nada con lo que distraerse afuera aparte de la luz del farolillo.

La sensación de piel contra piel le hizo desistir de su intento por ignorar todo lo demás, y se giró para ver quien le había sujetado el brazo. Elizabeth había ocupado un lugar junto a él en el sofá del salón y le había agarrado en antebrazo con una mano mientras la otra desenvolvía la venda que cubría la olvidada herida. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en ella desde que Eli le curó tan eficientemente como pudo con un simple botiquín, y tampoco sabía si la herida le había lanzado señales en forma de dolor advirtiéndole de una posible reapertura o infección. Aunque había aprendido a poder soportar e ignorar bastante bien el dolor.

Notó el tirón de la venda que se encontraba adherida a la herida, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Cuando Elizabeth retiró la gasa por completo, se encontraron con una costra grisácea que abarcaba toda la extensión de la herida, pero no mucho más. La piel se encontraba limpia a su alrededor, y no había signos de erupciones u otras heridas.

—Parece que no era tan profundo como parecía —dijo Eli con un tinte de alegría en su voz.

—Parece —asintió Ash, sin darle mucha importancia. Había tenido heridas peores que esa.

Aunque parecía que no necesitase mayores cuidados que el tiempo, Elizabeth sacó un pequeño bote de antiséptico y un trocito de algodón del botiquín que portaba y se entretuvo aplicándole el desinfectante alrededor de la herida, mientras Ashton se dejaba hacer. Su hermana parecía contenta por estar haciendo eso, y él no iba a ser el que lo interrumpiese.

Percibió un movimiento a su izquierda y, un instante después, tenía también compañía en el único lugar disponible a su lado. Una sonrisa y la luz que reflectaba unos aros plateados fue lo primero que atisbó antes de unir aquellos datos con la persona correspondiente.

—Hola —saludó Tina, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Estaban demasiado cerca, pero la mano de Elizabeth le impedía poder moverse.

—Hola, Tina —contestó Eli, y él solo atinó a asentir a modo de saludo.

—¿Cómo está la herida? —preguntó, apoyando una mano en la rodilla de Ash mientras se inclinaba para ver su antebrazo.

—Bien, mucho mejor de lo que creía —Elizabeth dejó el bote de antiséptico y lo guardó de nuevo en el botiquín—. Escucha, Ash, voy a dejar la herida al descubierto para que se seque con más rapidez. Trata de no darte ningún golpe ni de rascarte, ¿me has entendido?

Un dedo acusador acompañó la amenaza, mientras que un intenso picor comenzaba a recorrer la herida y la piel colindante con el recordatorio de Eli. Asintió con vehemencia para transmitir compromiso a su gesto y, cuando Elizabeth se perdió tras la puerta hacia el salón, su mano libre se desplazó sin su consentimiento y comenzó a frotarse el brazo. A su lado, Tina río al verle: su risa era apagada y salía entre suspiros, por lo que parecía más un gesto apenado que alegre.

—¿Quieres algo? —le espetó Ashton bruscamente, moviéndose hacia el lado que su hermana había dejado libre. Tina retiró la mano de su rodilla y la cerró. Su sonrisa desapareció mientras su típico gesto hostil la precedía, y súbitamente se sintió más tranquilo. Aunque sus ojos no mostraban enfado, sino aflicción.

—Vamos, solo quería hablar un rato contigo —le espetó, dolida.

Ashton suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza. Había sido cruel por su parte y lo sabía, así como también conocía las inocentes intenciones de Tina, pero aquellas palabras salieron de improvisto.

—Perdón —se disculpó, bajando la cabeza. Tina cambió su mueca de enfado, pero la sonrisa no volvió a su rostro.

Tras un momento de silencio entre ambos, decidió dar paso al propósito que se había autoimpuesto hacía unas horas.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó al fin. El pelinegro levantó la cabeza y observó preocupación en los ojos de su subordinada, pero trató de no mantener el contacto visual más tiempo del necesario.

—Bien, supongo —se encogió de hombros.

—No me refiero a eso —le corrigió—. Me refiero a todo lo que está pasando.

—Ah, eso —contestó, frunciendo el ceño mientras buscaba una descripción válida que pormenorizase sus pensamientos respecto a ese tema. Al final acabó desistiendo—. No sé.

Otro silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos sin aviso. Tina frunció los labios y observó a Ashton de reojo, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Con monosílabos y muletillas que carecían de significado no llegaría a ningún sitio, aunque ese bloqueo le era familiar en cualquier conversación que trataba de mantener con su superior.

—¿Estás preocupada por ellos? —esta vez fue turno del pelinegro comenzar de nuevo con la frágil plática. Tina se sobresaltó ante su pregunta, e intentó contener sus nervios mientras frotaba sus manos contra sus pantalones ajustados.

—Bastante —contestó con sinceridad, bajando la mirada—. Tengo la sensación de que muchos no estaban de acuerdo con Mathieu y su tiranía…

—¿Y eso? —preguntó, alzando las cejas.

—Cuando fuimos al cuartel por última vez estaba todo muy… silencioso, y vacío. No había casi nadie… —explicó Tina.

—Tienes razón —afirmó Ash, confirmando las sospechas de la peligranate—. Muchos han renunciado y han huido del nuevo Team Rocket.

—¿En serio? ¿Sabes quienes? —la desesperación era palpable en su voz, y los castaños ojos de Ashton, tan acostumbrados a aparentar ser duros e impenetrables, parecieron relajarse ante la preocupación de Tina.

—Según me contó Vin, Torch y el sargento Viper están entre las renuncias.

Un suspiro salió por sus finos labios, mientras las comisuras de estos se curvaron formando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sabía —susurró.

Se abstuvieron de hablar durante un momento, cada uno inmersos en sus propias cavilaciones. Ashton trataba esta vez de centrar su atención en su alrededor, pero parecía que todo se había acallado en el interior de la vivienda.

—¿Sabes cómo están? —volvió a preguntar Tina.

Ashton negó con la cabeza, mientras explicaba que tan solo había mantenido una pequeña charla con Vin la noche anterior.

—¿Y… les echas de menos?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto quería evitar, materializada en la tosca y grave voz de Tina. Aquella pequeña cuestión que le sumía en un mar de indecisión, y sus pensamientos y sentimientos mantenían una batalla naval sobre él. Por un lado, su parte más infantil –la más oprimida de todas- luchaba por salir a flote y bramar con autonomía que no quería volver ahí nunca más, reclamando su libertad. Mientras que su parte racional, que solía mantener a raya aquellos reclamos inverosímiles y sin sentido, le repetía una y otra vez que nunca, jamás, podría volver a la vida que tuvo en el pasado. Además, estaba convencido de que mucha gente, incluidos sus compañeros y amigos, contaban con que él se uniese a ellos, tal y como Vin le había dicho.

Notaba cómo aquel debate interno anudaba su estómago, por lo que decidió escaquearse lo más rápido posible de aquella situación.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó, arqueando una ceja y rezando porque su subordinada no insistiese con el tema. No le gustaba admitir su propia duda, y menos le gustaría admitirla ante Tina.

—Pues claro —contestó sin un atisbo de duda en su voz—. Es normal extrañar a tu familia y a tu hogar, ¿no?

—Sí —pero él no lo consideraba su hogar al completo, ni su familia. Y sabía que Tina tampoco. Apretó los dientes mientras su mandíbula se tensaba, y sus ojos se endurecían ante la mentira.

—¿Querrías volver?

Sus ojos se desviaron para encarar los plateados irises de ella. Le habrían parecido bellos si no volviese a su memoria un zafio recuerdo que le advertía de la distancia que debía mantener con ella en todos los sentidos, tanto física como emocionalmente. Sus ojos se endurecieron aún más, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Tina, y su vista flaqueó hasta acabar por desviarla hacia un punto cualquiera del salón. Sabía que la conversación se daba por acabada y en cualquier momento Ashton le daría la espalda y se alejaría de ella, como era habitual en él. Sin embargo, lo que vino a continuación era mucho peor que el silencio del pelinegro, o su inminente separación.

Aquella melena pelirroja que tanto había aprendido a despreciar entró en el salón sin decoro, como si fuese la dueña de la casa. Sintió cómo el enfado subía a través de su cuerpo sin poder controlarlo, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que observaba a aquella odiosa joven. Y su ira aumentó al ver cómo Ash había desviado su mirada y la había centrado completamente en ella, como si no hubiese nada más en el salón. La sonrisa de Misty, que la había acompañado en su entrada, murió tras observar a los dos jóvenes sentados juntos.

—Lo siento, eh… creía que Elizabeth estaba aquí —se disculpó evitando mirarlos, mientras sentía cuatro penetrantes ojos posados en ella—. Será mejor que me vaya…

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Ashton se levantó con brusquedad del sillón, sobresaltando a las dos muchachas.

Tanteó con la vista a la pelirroja hasta que encontró un detalle que no encajaba con la figura de la líder. En sus manos llevaba un cuchillo y una patata, que escondió rápidamente tras su espalda tras percatarse de que la atención del chico estaba puesta en esos dos objetos. Una enigmática sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, a la vez que el ceño de Misty se profundizaba. Tina solo sintió un peso extra en su estómago al ver la sonrisa de Ash.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tinte divertido en su voz.

—¿Con qué?

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, aparentando ignorancia ante la pregunta recibida. Sin embargo, agradeció internamente su anterior gesto, ya que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar ante la incipiente conversación con el pelinegro y la inquisidora mirada que le dirigía Tina desde el sofá. Ella siempre había utilizado su mirada para intimidar y ratificar su enfado, fuese por lo que fuese; pero la mirada de Tina iba más allá de simple irritación.

—Con la pobre patata —contestó con sorna y cierta burla.

—Lo que haga o no con la patata no es asunto tuyo —le espetó mientras levantaba la barbilla. Dando por terminado el estúpido diálogo decidió volver a la cocina, pero el pelinegro había previsto su intención y le arrebató la patata de las manos, espetándole que no quería que quemase la casa –o algo peor-, mientras que la líder le rebatía con obvia molestia cómo iba a ser capaz de hacer semejante cosa con una patata. Ash simplemente se encogía de hombros y le repetía: "eres capaz".

Y les vio alejarse sin poder impedirlo, sin tener oportunidad de expresar su deseo de permanecer más tiempo junto al chico. El peso en su estómago subió hasta su garganta, y un intenso picor inundó sus ojos. Conocía demasiado bien esa sensación y lo que significaba, y no iba a dejar que aquello le afectase tanto como para siquiera pensar en lágrimas. Se había prometido hacía mucho tiempo no volver a llorar, y con ese pensamiento se dirigió al servicio de la casa.

En cuanto entró cerró la puerta, dándose el pequeño regalo de la intimidad durante unos minutos. Se apoyó en el lavabo y mantuvo la vista gacha hasta que notó cómo el nudo se deshacía, y la calma volvía a ella. Abrió la llave del grifo y ahuecó las manos para recoger agua y poder refrescarse el rostro con ella. Su frialdad le golpeó, despejando su atorada mente y calmando la molesta irritación de sus ojos. Aún con el agua goteando de su frente y su cabello, Tina se miró al espejo, temerosa por saber qué vería reflejado en él. Y su premonición se cumplió: se devolvió la mirada a sí misma, y se vio deseando no ser como era. Observó su deseo más oscuro de no ser ella misma, sino ser otra persona, cualquiera. Porque estaba segura que ser diferente, de cualquier manera, era mejor que esto; que _todo_ esto. Siempre lo había deseado pero, esta vez, aquel deseo se veía materializado en esa pelirroja y en todo lo que le rodeaba. Daría todo lo que tenía –que no era mucho- por ser ella, por estar en su piel, por poder tener un trabajo digno y orgulloso como era el de líder de gimnasio, por tener tanta gente alrededor y por obtener alguna sonrisa, aunque solo fuese un vestigio, de él.

Pero sabía que nunca sería así, y eso la llenaba de un oscuro y profundo odio, nacido de la envidia, que jamás creyó llegar a percibir. Siempre había sentido envidia de los demás y ella lo aceptaba y lo admitía, pero jamás llegó a tal extremo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Su mente no paraba de gritar que era injusto mientras continuaba con la vista fija en sus ojos plateados. ¿Por qué ella, por qué tenía todo lo que ella quería? ¿Por qué le había tocado todo esto? Sabía que no había hecho nada para merecerlo, porque su pesadilla había comenzado al mismo tiempo que su infancia. Y la cadena de desventuras continuaba y continuaría.

¿Por qué sentía que el universo no quería que fuese feliz?

Desechando el hilo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando, se secó la cara con la toalla más cercana y decidió encarar la dura realidad de nuevo, como había estado haciendo estos veintecinco años. Subió la barbilla y salió del aseo, actuando como la persona fuerte que trataba de parecer, aunque era solo una mera máscara. Pero había aprendido que todo el mundo tiene una, y ella no iba a ser la tonta que mostrase su debilidad al mundo. En cuanto salió se cruzó con Nico, quien le dedicó una sonrisa nada más verla.

—Tina, te estaba buscando —expresó con jovialidad, cogiendo una de sus muñecas—. Vamos a cenar, los demás esperan.

" _Te esperan a ti"_ , pensó, pero decidió no decir nada y seguir dócilmente a su amigo. La llevó a la cocina, donde se encontraban todos sus moradores reunidos en torno a una larga superficie conformada por varias mesas unidas, ya que el mueble de la cocina no bastaba para poder reunirlos a todos en torno a un mismo espacio. Examinó todos los rostros hasta dar con el de Ashton, que se mantenía ocupado observando cómo Annastasia trataba de posar verticalmente una cuchara apoyándola en su parte curva, bajo la mirada de desaprobación de Zhang. Aunque no mostraba realmente atención a los intentos ineficaces de Ann y sus posteriores reclamos, sino que parecía inmerso en sus cavilaciones, como casi siempre. Mientras Nico seguía guiándola hasta los dos asientos libres junto a sus compañeros, se fijó en el rostro ignoto y odioso de la pelirroja, a quien le dirigió una desagradable mirada hasta que se sentó entre Zhang y Nico. Después, trató de mantenerse ocupada con cualquier cosa por inverosímil que fuese, manteniendo su atención alejada de aquellos dos.

Mientras que Brock, Delia y Elizabeth, quien se había presentado como ayudante, volvían y venían a la vez que dejaban platos repletos de suculenta comida sobre las mesas, Ash seguía sintiendo una molesta y nerviosa sensación que le oprimía el pecho; hasta el extremo que, en ocasiones, parecía que le faltase aire y no pudiese respirar correctamente. No conseguía identificar y aislar las emociones: no sabía si era culpa por lo ocurrido en la central, nerviosismo por la reciente conversación con Tina o remordimiento por haber usado a Misty para zafarse de la susodicha. En cuanto vio a la joven entrar en el salón, percibió la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba, aunque el trato tan familiar que utilizó con Misty le provocó repulsión hacia sí mismo. Sabía que el punto débil de la pelirroja era su carácter y su orgullo, e insinuarle sus "habilidades culinarias" era un golpe bajo hacia aquellos atributos. Sin embargo, no se sentía adecuado para tratarla con tanta naturalidad, como si aún fuera amigos.

Como si él mereciese una amistad como la suya.

El golpe provocando por un plato humeante justo delante de él le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se asomó por inercia y atisbó un estofado con un aspecto exquisito, aunque no le sorprendió en demasía. Con Brock y su madre en la cocina, no podía salir nada inferior a eso.

Elizabeth se sentó a su lado mientras Delia presidía la mesa, alzando una copa en lo alto. Todos alzaron las suyas y Ash hizo lo propio para no levantar sospechas, a pesar de no tener idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Observó el líquido anaranjado que tintaba el cristal, y el olor cítrico inundó por completo su olfato.

—¡Brindemos! —exclamó la señora Ketchum con aparente jovialidad, aunque el pelinegro no estaba seguro de la total veracidad de su alegre voz—. ¡Por poder tener esta agradable cena, por estar reunidos todos juntos de nuevo!

" _Y por recuperar a mi hijo…"_

Las últimas palabras quedaron opacadas ante el tintineo del chocar de las copas, pero fue audible para él. Decidió ignorarlo y, tras brindar con su hermana y Ann –quien casi rompe la copa debido a la fogosidad que emanaba-, bebió de golpe el zumo y se dedicó a observar un punto fijo mientras los demás mantenían conversaciones animadas, falsas en su opinión. Pero un rostro no le pareció fingido, y le sorprendió ver que era el de Daisy Waterflower. No había tocado su copa durante el brindis ni charlaba con ninguno de los presentes, y se dedicaba a la extraña actividad de observarle fijamente, con una seria mirada que jamás había contemplado en su rostro. Llegó a recordarle a Misty por un momento, pero sus facciones detonaban seriedad y no se mezclaba con enfado, como solía ocurrir con la pelirroja, sino más bien con escepticismo y apatía. Ashton mantuvo fija su mirada en ella hasta que la hermana Sensacional la desvió y comenzó a hablar con Tracey de forma casual, aunque le dedicaba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando.

—Bien, después de esto… ¡a comer! —anunció Brock.

—¡A comer! ¡Que aproveche! —respondieron casi todos al unísono, predominando la chillona voz de Annastasia. Mientras, Ash y Daisy habían intercambiado prudentes miradas de nuevo, pero siempre era la rubia quien cortaba el contacto. Decidió dejar de dar importancia a ese detalle y disfrutar de la cena tanto como pudo.

La cena transcurrió como esperaba: conversaciones amenas a su alrededor, el sonido de los cubiertos contra la vajilla, risas esporádicas y un hogareño aroma que oscilaba entre el perfume de jabón y el olor de la cena. Pero él no se sentía parte de aquel ambiente familiar. Disfrutaba de la cena porque había echado en falta la exquisita comida de su madre y Brock y, aunque la combinación entre ellos era espectacularmente deliciosa, las voces le resultaban ajenas y desconocidas. No era la misma atmósfera donde acostumbraba a estar, y se sentía un intruso en medio de aquella comida familiar que, irónicamente, era en su honor. A través de atisbos entre cucharadas pudo percibir que no era el único con esa sensación. Zhang insistía en mantener su atención en Annastasia cada segundo para evitar que hiciese alguna locura, aunque sabía que su vigilancia era una mera manera de intentar acomodarse a la situación; o, al menos, no sentirse tan excluido. Nico expresaba su nerviosismo con temblores generalizados por todo su cuerpo, mientras que Tina comía aburrida sin levantar la vista del plato. Se preguntó por un instante si extrañaban el comedor del cuartel general donde solían comer juntos todos los días, y se cuestionó a sí mismo con la misma pregunta.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos con marcada incomodidad. Daisy seguía mandándole miradas furtivas que ignoraba por completo, y no mostraba mucha conformidad al tema de conversación que Tracey mantenía. Misty repetía una y otra vez a Delia que la cena estaba deliciosa, pero no había probado gran bocado de la misma. Incluso la señora de la casa parecía incómoda en su propio hogar y, aunque trataba de mostrarse como la más alegre de la reunión –incluso por encima de Ann, lo que era imposible ya que había comida de por medio-, Ashton se fijó en que se encontraba sentada al borde de la silla, como si quisiese salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Reconoció aquel signo de nerviosismo porque solía adoptar la misma pose cada vez que él le comunicaba sus intenciones de iniciar un nuevo viaje, años atrás.

Tras el plato principal, casi todos los comensales se levantaron de su asiento y se ofrecieron voluntarios para recoger la vajilla y traer el postre a la mesa. Él fue uno de los que permanecieron sentados. No se sentía lo suficientemente animado para envolverse entre el tumulto de gente, y ansiaba los segundos de soledad que podría obtener de eso. Las conversaciones se mitigaron un poco, pero no desaparecieron del todo. Pudo percatarse de la mirada de Tina posada en él, quien tampoco se había levantado de su asiento, pero ignoró por completo la molesta sensación que comenzaba a embriagarle y se inclinó en la silla lo justo para poder observar a su amigo eléctrico, quien comía apaciblemente en una esquina junto a Marill.

Pero en ese momento no se encontraba comiendo.

Había olvidado una porción de comida pokémon en sus patitas, mientras sus orejas puntiagudas se movían a la par. Conocía a la perfección ese gesto: Raichu estaba prestando total atención a los sonidos que percibía, tratando de identificar cada uno por separado. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa: había captado un sonido extraño y, quizás, peligroso.

—Silencio —dijo, pero su voz quedó acallada entre los diálogos que seguían desarrollando—. ¡Silencio!

Sin pretenderlo, su petición se convirtió en orden, y su voz adquirió un tono autoritario y brusco, advirtiendo que no había modo de negarse. No solía utilizar aquel tono, pero no le era desconocido. Como ex-comandante del Team Rocket y líder de las Sombras de Kanto, estaba más familiarizado con ello de lo que le gustaría. Pero no se percató de que ellos no tenían por qué obedecerle.

—¡¿Pero qué te…?! —comenzó una voz chillona que reconoció como la de Daisy, pero un siseo detuvo su acusación, algo que Ashton agradeció enormemente ya que no le apetecía sumergirse en una discusión con la mayor de las hermanas Sensacionales.

La cocina sucumbió ante un cauteloso y nervioso silencio. Solo se podían percibir la respiración de los presentes y algún ocasional sonido de los platos que portaban algunos, pero no mucho más. Ashton se acercó hacia la ventana con sigilo y se asomó, tratando de quedar oculto entre la cortina de uno de los lados. No podía verse gran cosa debido a la ingente oscuridad, apenas iluminada por la luz del farolillo de la entrada, pero no era suficiente para poder advertir algo a una distancia prudente.

Con cuidado, desplazó su mano hacia el cierre de la ventana y lo deshizo, mientras una abertura se colaba entre los cristales de forma natural, sin que él tuviese que empujar. Raichu saltó encima de la encimera a su lado, y siguió atento a los sonidos que tan solo él podía percibir.

—Apagad las luces. —dijo aquello con una voz tan trémula que creyó que no le habían escuchado. Alzando un poco más la voz, volvió a repetir: —He dicho que apaguéis las…

" _¡Raichu!"_

El grito de su compañero interrumpió bruscamente su frase, y le hizo desistir de sus intentos por pasar desapercibidos y no llamar la atención ante la fuerte y mala sensación que crecía dentro de su pecho, como un preámbulo al peligro. Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada al exterior se cruzó con varias sombras a lo lejos, difícilmente reconocibles debido a la penumbra, pero iban cobrando forma y color al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a la única luz: la de su casa. Incluso el sonido de los pasos ya eran reconocibles para oídos humanos y, acrecentando su malestar, pudo distinguir que no era un solo ritmo de pasos marcados, sino que se mezclaban varios compases.

Había varios cerca, y tenía la horrible sensación de que estaban rodeados.

Maldijo entre dientes. Contaba con que Mathieu le perseguiría sin descanso hasta dar con él y con la esfera que había robado, pero nunca llegó a imaginarse que fuese tan deprisa. El cuartel y Paleta estaban separados a una distancia considerable, ¿cómo habían podido ser tan rápidos? ¿Había sido demasiado obvio al dirigirse hacia el resguardo de su pueblo natal, o alguien más le habría dado información no deseada? No mucha gente conocía su paradero aparte de Vin y… el gimnasio Celeste.

Decidió apartar esa idea de su mente sacudiendo la cabeza, y encaró a todos los demás presentes, que se encontraban tras él observándole con aprehensión y expectación.

—Apagad la luz —esta vez no tuvo que alzar la voz, su orden fue acatada de inmediato. Tracey, quien se encontraba más cerca del interruptor, lo pulsó y las tinieblas se adueñaron de la casa—. Bien —continuó—, nos han rodeado.

Percibió en la lobreguez un tumulto de nerviosismo y miedo entre los presentes, que se miraban unos a otros intentando transmitirse su inquietud a través de la oscuridad.

—Calmaos —dictaminó, tratando de tranquilizarles mediante su ordenanza. Había aprendido durante estos años que muchas personas solían tranquilizarse cuando no tenían el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, sino que recaía en alguien más. Era más cómodo recibir órdenes que darlas aunque, para él, no solía serlo—.

Los susurros que se habían manifestado cuando anunció su augurio se apagaron, y notó el peso de todas las miradas en su renegrida figura.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer —dijo con voz firme y segura—. Annastasia y Zhang, vendréis conmigo —pudo ver cómo los aludidos dieron un paso al frente, a su servicio—; mientras tanto, Nico y Tina se encargarán de mantener a todos dentro de la casa. Protegedlos, y no dejéis que nadie salga. Es peligroso.

Los dos restantes también avanzaron hacia la altura de las otras dos Sombras y, en fila, ejecutando el proceder que solían adoptar para mostrar su disposición ante las órdenes de su superior, juntaron sus propias manos tras su espalda y se irguieron, levantando la barbilla tras asentir con convicción. Ashton les devolvió el gesto y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada, seguido por sus dos subalternos, mientras los dos restantes guiaban a los demás hacia el salón, un lugar amplio donde podrían reunirse sin llegar a resultar una molestia.

Misty estaba indecisa mientras sujetaba su Marill entre sus brazos y era guiada por Nico hacia la sala principal. Por un lado no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras atacaban la casa de la señora Ketchum pero, tras la estrepitosa y humillante derrota contra Mathieu, había aprendido una lección: no subestimes nunca a tu oponente. Como una de las líderes más fuertes de toda la región Kanto y alguien quien había denegado personalmente su invitación para optar por un puesto en el Alto Mando, nunca había supuesto una posible derrota contra alguien del Team Rocket, ni mucho menos sentirse tan inferior e insignificante en comparación a su rival. Y lo que más le martirizaba de todo ello es que no fue una derrota contra un inocente entrenador pokémon, sino que su vida había estado en juego. Su vida y la de sus amigos, y no había estado a la altura.

Mientras se acurrucaba junto a Brock en una esquina del salón, una voz resonó a través de la estancia:

—¡Ashy! ¡Sabemos que estás aquí! ¡No te escondas y sal a jugar un rato!

Aquellas palabras, con una entonación juguetona y sensual al mismo tiempo, lograron provocar un escalofrío que recorrió la columna de la líder. Cerca de la puerta de entrada, Ashton y sus subordinados reconocieron aquel tono.

Era Anguis, una de las comandantes del Team Rocket. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sonora carcajada, con tal estrépito que se asemejaba a un terremoto.

—¡Eso, eso! —pronunció entre risas con la misma fuerza—. ¡Sal a jugar! ¡Benum quiere jugar!

Las tres Sombras acurrucadas en el recibidor intercambiaron miradas significativas. Los dos únicos comandantes del actual Team Rocket, dada la ascensión de Mathieu y la revocación de Ashton, estaban frente a la casa, esperando a que saliesen. Pudo suponer que Mathieu realmente estaba determinado a atraparle si había enviado a sus dos subalternos más poderosos en su búsqueda, y estaba seguro de que no vendrían solos. Su comitiva les habrían acompañado, y serían ellos los que hubiesen rodeado la casa.

Ante la imposibilidad de hacer nada más aparte de esperar un ataque –una mala idea-, Ash les hizo un gesto a sus dos compañeros y se irguió, mostrando su orgullo y tratando de parecer firme y sereno ante la situación, aunque dentro era un manojo de nervios. No tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Anguis y Benum al mismo tiempo pero, esta vez, debía proteger a todos los que se encontraban recluidos en el salón así como la casa, y sabía que eso le resultaría más difícil. Benum era un patán que sólo sabía ganar con la fuerza bruta, pero Anguis utilizaba métodos más sofisticados y veleidosos para conseguir sus objetivos, y sabía que no dudaría en intentar hacerles daño para lograr su rendición. Por eso, debía mantener la calma y no mostrar abiertamente sus debilidades y miedos.

Abrió la puerta y salió, seguido por Annastasia y Zhang. Anguis y Benum esperaban a unos pasos de ellos, en el centro del círculo de luz.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —la mujer fingió un gesto de alegría con extrema falsedad—. ¡Oh, Ashton, cuando me alegro de verte! Te he echado de menos…

Anguis hizo un puchero con sus turgentes labios, esta vez tintados de morado. Por extraño que fuese, el pelinegro reconoció aquel pequeño detalle: variaba el color de su pintalabios dependiendo del trabajo que debía realizar, y el lavanda representaba un mal augurio. No venía para charlar alegremente con ellos, aunque la imagen de Benum crujiéndose los nudillos uno por uno afianzaba aquel presentimiento. Benum corrió la mirada entre ellos hasta pararse en Zhang, y sus burdos y agrietados labios se fruncieron en una mueca de desprecio.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí, al cobarde —escupió sus palabras como si se tratasen de veneno—. ¿Te esconderás detrás de tu jefecito?

Zhang pareció indemne ante aquella acusación, aunque entrecerró más sus rasgados ojos posados en la gran envergadura del cuerpo del comandante. Benum gruñó como un pokémon salvaje y se dispuso a atacar como uno, pero Anguis le detuvo sujetando su antebrazo, que era el doble de ancho que el suyo.

—Vivos, Benum —le advirtió en voz baja—. Al menos Ashton debe estar vivo.

Gruñó de impotencia a no poder destruir y destrozar todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, una de sus cualidades de las que se sentía más orgulloso. Sin embargo, contuvo sus impulsos mientras resoplaba con fuerza, aunque siguió retando a Zhang con la mirada.

Mientras, el pelinegro aprovechó la mínima distracción provocada por Benum para enviarle una orden silenciosa a Annastasia. La rubia se escabulló entre las sombras sin hacer ruido, dejando a los dos chicos frente a ellos.

—Bueno, ¿empezamos? —dijo Ash con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros. Raichu avanzó un paso y comenzó a soltar chispas, mientras que Zhang sacaba una pokéball de su bolsillo.

—Uno contra uno, ¿eh? —Anguis sonrió lascivamente—. Bien, pues yo me pido a Ashton.

Dirigió una mirada de aprobación a Benum, quien entendió sin necesidad de palabras –una sorpresa para ella- y comenzó a dar palmas mientras volvía a reírse con estrépito.

—¡Já! ¡Prepárate, Zhang Kang! —bramó, alzando una pokéball que casi pasaba inadvertida entre sus grandes y morenos dedos—. Llevo deseando darte una paliza por cobarde desde hace… —hizo una pausa y comenzó a contar con los dedos, pero un bufido le interrumpió.

—Déjalo, Benum, a ver si te va a estallar el cerebro —dijo Ash con sorna, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Zhang—. Y luego voy a tener que recogerlo yo.

—Serás…

Esta vez, nada impidió que Benum se abalanzase sobre ambos con un fuerte grito, más parecido a un rugido. Parecía que él mismo se encargaría de pelear, sin pedir ayuda a sus pokémon. Zhang corrió hacia él con la intención de placarle pero, en el último momento, esquivó con relativa rapidez a Benum, quien tropezó por la sorpresiva finta y cayó sobre la tierra, bramando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro que iban todas dirigidas al joven de ojos cristalinos. Zhang liberó a su Machamp y se puso a la defensiva, preparado para enfrentarle. Su primera parte del plan estaba hecha: encolerizar a Benum provocaba que perdiese su poca consciencia, por lo que ahora se asemejaba más a primate sediento de venganza que a una persona coherente. Era fuerte, pero lento, torpe e imbécil; rasgos que Zhang había conocido de primera mano y no dudaría en utilizar contra él.

Mientras, Anguis liberaba a su Weavile mientras sonreía coquetamente hacia Ashton, que mantenía puesta su mirada en ella sin ningún cambio aparente. Solía doblegar la voluntad de los hombres con unas cuantas sonrisas intencionadas o palabras lujuriosas, pero aquel muchachito siempre se había resistido a sus encantos, al igual que Mathieu. Siempre se había sentido intrigada por esa clase de personas, contrarias a lo que…

Desechó el hilo de sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza. Ahora no era momento de pensar en nimiedades. Tenía una misión, y no creía que su _jefe_ se tomase demasiado bien un posible fracaso.

—¡Tajo Umbrío!

Weavile se movió con rapidez alzando sus garras, pero Raichu le hizo desviarse con un potente Rayo. Como contraataque, un Rayo Hielo saló disparado de sus fauces dentadas con extremada fuerza, pero el ratón eléctrico volvió a alejarlo de su objetivo. Aquel patrón se repitió durante una cadena de movimientos más hasta que Anguis se percató de una curiosa eventualidad: Raichu no atacaba, sino que desviaba sus ataques lejos de la casa. Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en sus turgentes labios, y ordenó a Weavile que ejecutase el ataque Ventisca más poderoso que pudiese. Raichu trató de proteger a su entrenador y a la casa, a la vez que se resguardaba él mismo del viento helado, con un Pantalla Luz, pero la fina capa resplandeciente no logró detener toda la ráfaga de hielo. El vendaval traspasó los límites de la mampara y amenazó con arremeter contra la casa, pero chocó contra otro cristal antes de poder siquiera martirizar el jardín con el frío invernal. Ashton, desconcertado, echó una rápida mirada cerca de la morada sin perder de vista a Anguis y Weavile, y descubrió a Mr. Mime creando con rapidez barreras de cristal alrededor de la casa, lo que le proveería una protección extra. Sonrió para sí: ahora tenía más soltura para atacar, y Mimey nunca dejaría que le destrozasen los geranios.

Decidido a atacar con rapidez, ordenó con voz clara y firme:

—¡Raichu, Cola Férrea!

El pequeño ratón avanzó con rapidez al instante en que Weavile cedió su ataque, profiriéndole un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su cola de hierro. El pokémon siniestro gritó, ya que Raichu le había dado una buena descarga a la par que su cola magullaba su abdomen, y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Otro rayo cayó sobre él, dejándole completamente inmóvil sobre el suelo de tierra.

Anguis torció la sonrisa en una mueca de desprecio, y devolvió a su debilitado pokémon mientras liberaba otro. Un Arbok se materializó delante de ellos, abriendo sus fauces y enseñando su lengua bífida.

Mientras, Benum corría de un lado a otro tratando de acertar un puñetazo certero a Zhang, pero este se movía con rapidez y esquivaba con presteza. Mientras, su Machamp y el Hitmochan de Benum seguían la misma estrategia de sus entrenadores. Al decimocuarto intento, el comandante se dobló en dos mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus gruesas rodillas, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Zhang aprovechó para hacer lo mismo y respirar: sabía que Benum esperaría un ataque en ese momento de "debilidad" y lo usaría en su contra. Aún agachapado, Benum sonrió entre la luminiscencia y la penumbra, y el contraste entre luces y sombras dio un matiz malvado a su expresión.

—Sigues siendo un cobarde… —espetó mientras se erguía. Zhang se tensó y volvió a estar alerta, sin despegar su vista de la suya—. Menos mal que dejaste mi comitiva, porque no queremos a débiles que no quieren pelear como tú. ¿No eres capaz de dar un puñetazo, gallina?

Era un burdo intento por provocarle, pero esos trucos no funcionaban en él tan bien como en Benum. Sin embargo, no previno las siguientes palabras:

—No me extraña que tu padre te ofreciese al Team Rocket por un intento desesperado para que mejorases y te convirtieses en un hombre, pero lo único que hiciste fue huir. Eres una vergüenza para tu familia… siempre has sido su deshonra, y siempre lo serás.

Aquella afirmación heló todo su cuerpo, anclándole al suelo. Notaba el peso de la verdad dentro de sí, aunque no pudo pensar mucho más. Un puñetazo increíblemente fuerte le hizo doblarse en dos, y sus rodillas cedieron ante la debilidad y el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Tosió en un mero intento por respirar, ya que sintió cómo el aire abandonó sus pulmones y no conseguía hacerlo regresar.

Escuchó la atronadora risa de Benum peligrosamente cerca de él, pero no podía moverse. El dolor en el abdomen era inconcebible y parecía mermar hasta el último aliento de fuerza que tenía, aunque aliento era lo que le faltaba. Seguía sin poder respirar.

Levantó la cabeza y vio la horripilante sonrisa desdentada del comandante. Le faltaba un incisivo y varias muelas, todos perdidos en batalla. Él mismo había visto volar algún diente suyo en La Plataforma, asqueado y horrorizado ante su violencia, misma violencia que volvía a sufrir en su piel. Como un cruel _déjà vu_ , alzó sus manos de su vientre a su cabeza, en un intento por protegerse mínimamente ante un inminente golpe. Benum volvió a mofarse de él con una risotada, y alzó el puño.

Pero el impacto no se llegó a dar. En el suelo, vio el reflejo de una zapatilla antes de escuchar hueso contra hueso, y un gruñido de dolor que estremecía sólo de oírlo. Ashton, despistando a Anguis, había acudido en ayuda de Zhang. Antes de que Benum pudiese apalearle, le había noqueado con un puñetazo dirigido a la mandíbula, seguido de un codazo hacia la nariz. El impacto le dolió y logró desequilibrarle por un momento, la protuberante nariz de Benum era más dura de lo que había planeado, quizás por roturas en el pasado, como la que sufría en ese momento. El comandante se retorcía en sí mismo mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, aunque tanto los gruñidos dolientes y la espesa sangre salían a través de los huecos de sus dedos.

Zhang miró con repulsión la mancha escarlata que había impregnado el codo de su jefe, hasta que este le dio una palmada en el hombro, devolviéndole a la realidad.

—¿Bien? —le preguntó. Zhang asintió mientras volvía a llevar sus manos a su abdomen y palpaba con dedos temblorosos alrededor, verificando su había algún hueso roto. El dolor y la falta de oxígeno continuaban martirizándole, pero no parecía haber ningún daño más aparte de eso.

Los pequeños ojos de Benum brillaron peligrosamente a través de los resquicios de sus dedos y, con un nuevo y potente grito mientras ignoraba las oleadas de dolor que subían hacia su nariz cuando intentaba realizar la imprescindible acción de respirar, arremetió contra Ashton como si se tratase de un Tauros. El pelinegro lo esquivó y logró enlazar su pie con su tobillo, provocando una estrepitosa caída y nueva histeria de dolor. Trató de inmovilizar a Benum en el suelo, pero era tres veces más grande que él y el doble de fuerte, por lo que no estaba consiguiendo gran progreso hasta que dos blanquecinas manos le ayudaron a retenerle. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Annastasia, reluciente y llena de energía, incluso parecía que temblaba a causa de la adrenalina que corría por sus arterias. Juntos, lograron inmovilizar al gigante en el suelo, con la cabeza forzada sobre la arena con una de las callosas manos de Ash encima. Las gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo y formaban charcos de ocre barro.

—¡¿A qué habéis venido?! —le espetó el pelinegro, gritando mucho más alto de lo que pretendía—

—Nnggh… —fue lo único que masculló antes de soltarse del agarre de Ann con un manotazo y llevarse su nueva mano libre a la nariz—. Como si no lo supieras, maldito.

Ann se fijó en que la voz de Benum era ridícula cuando tenía la nariz rota y completamente atestada de sangre, y no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliese por sus labios. Pero Ashton no compartía su buen humor y su mofa.

—Que me contestes —le amenazó, empujando más su cabeza contra el suelo—. ¿Qué venís a buscar? ¿A mí, la esfera o qué?

A varios pasos de ellos, Anguis gritó con frustración mientras trataba por la desesperada quitarse a Raichu de encima. Al ver el apuro por el que pasaba Zhang, Ash liberó a su fiel Rhyperior para que combatiese contra su Arbok, mientras que el ratón eléctrico se abalanzó contra Anguis y la distraía entre mordidas, pequeñas sacudidas y arañazos por todo su cuerpo, brindándole tiempo suficiente a su entrenador para que socorriese a Zhang. Enrabietada, sacó una afilada hoja violeta de uno de los pliegues de su pomposo vestido morado –a juego con sus labios- y trató de cortar a Raichu, pero este retrocedió en el momento preciso.

Al ver la escena, se olvidó de su propósito de sonsacar información a Benum mientras impedía cualquier movimiento suyo y salió corriendo al auxilio de su pokémon. Conocía los sucios trabajos en los que era experta Anguis: engañar, seducir y matar con disimulo una vez realizados los dos actos anteriores. Y, para ello, solía envenenar el filo de los cuchillos que ocultaba para lograr sus objetivos con más facilidad y sin llamar la atención. Aquella noche en el cuartel había tenido suerte de pillar a Anguis desprevenida y no haber preparado el cuchillo que acabó perforándole el antebrazo, pero sabía que esta noche no iba a ser igual.

Desenvainó su vara y la izó contra la comandante pero, a pesar de la furia que nublaba su juicio, se apartó y blandió el filo contra él, quien también lo esquivo convenientemente. Siguieron su danza armígera mientras Rhyperior y Raichu acababan con Arbok de un potente ataque combinado. Ann trataba de mantener inmovilizado a Benum, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para contenerlo ella sola. Con un bufido, se revolvió mientras agitaba sus brazos para deshacerse del agarre de la rubia, para luego empujarla lejos de él. Zhang hizo acopio de fuerzas y avanzó hacia Ann, a quien sostuvo por los hombros mientras se recobraba de empujón. Trató de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Benum, pero este parecía más preocupado por su chorreante nariz que por continuar la pelea.

Con un grito de frustración, Anguis lanzó una patada a la espinilla del pelinegro, que se tambaleó durante el segundo en el cual el filo lavanda del cuchillo tocaba su piel. Fue un corte muy superficial en la mejilla, pero sentía el calor que emanaba de la incipiente herida.

" _Mierda"_ , fue la única palabra que podía pensar con claridad, aunque se entremezclaba con conjeturas sobre el tipo de veneno y lo que podía pasar si esto no acababa ya. Con un ágil movimiento, subió su puño hacia la cara de Anguis, mientras que su otra mano se agitó fuera del alcance de su mirada. Su vara metálica impactó sobre el vientre cubierto de la comandante, derribándola al suelo. Con otro rápido manotazo desarmó a Anguis, alejando el cuchillo lo suficiente para que no volviese a resultar una amenaza.

El extremo de su vara hacía presión en su adolorido vientre mientras le impedía levantarse. Ashton, de pie junto a ella, la observaba con gesto solemne.

—Habla, ahora —la última palabra fue dicha de manera lenta y pronunciada, enfatizando su carácter presente.

Anguis sonrió con socarronería.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo —dijo, presionando aún más el extremo con el cuerpo de Anguis. Notó su estremecimiento a través del frío metal.

—¿Qué buscamos, qué queremos? ¿Es eso? —observó a Ash con intención antes de responder ella misma a sus preguntas—. Buscamos y queremos _todo,_ Ashy. Tú eres quien debe interpretar esa totalidad.

Ahora fue él quien sintió un escalofrío en su propia piel, pero trató de ocultarlo ante la vista de Anguis. Sin embargo, un tirón improvisto le arrastró hasta ella, obligándole a arrodillarse ante sus pies. Anguis le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y llevó sus labios a su oído derecho.

—Yo que tú vigilaría muy bien a tu amigos… en especial a la pelirroja. Sabes lo obstinado que puede ser Mathieu cuando le gusta una cosa…

De pronto, todo a su alrededor le pareció distante, mientras que el sudor de su espalda y brazos parecía congelarse como ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, lo que resultaron momentos eternos y angustiosos para él no fueron más que segundos en la realidad. Aprovechando el aturdimiento de Ashton, la comandante levantó su rodilla y la estampó con vigor en el pecho del muchacho, logrando que acabase en el suelo. Pero no iba a ser tan estúpida como para inmiscuirse de nuevo en una batalla que ya estaba perdida. Mientras escuchaba los reclamos de Annastasia, quien se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, liberó a un Crobat de su última pokéball y le mandó alzar vuelo. Desaparecieron entre la penumbra antes de poder percatarse de lo que pretendía.

Maldiciendo a Anguis por lo bajó, decidió olvidarse de ella por un segundo y preocuparse por el jefe. Se arrodilló junto al pelinegro mientras le sujetaba los hombros.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ashton parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, y su mirada se mantenía inamovible de un punto indeterminado—. ¿Jefe? —sacudió sus hombros, pero siguió sin contestarle—. Anguis se ha ido…

—Y Benum —se giró para encontrarse a Zhang de pie tras ella. Cubría su abdomen con sus manos, pero ya podía respirar y moverse con algo más de libertad—. En cuanto nos descuidamos, salió corriendo… o volando… ni idea. La verdad es que no me explico cómo ha desaparecido de repente.

Ann notó en sus manos el impulso nervioso que recorrió el cuerpo de Ashton. Levantó su vista casi trastornado y se levantó de un salto, corriendo como nunca antes hacia la casa tras devolver a Rhyperior a su pokéball. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se encaminó hacia el salón. Cuando prendió la luz y vio a todos sentados indemnes en el suelo, se permitió volver a respirar. Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras trataba de controlar todo de sí, desde su respiración hasta sus emociones. Annastasia y Zhang llegaron tras él a los pocos segundos, también alterados por la repentina reacción de su superior.

—¿Cuántos había? —preguntó bruscamente a la rubia mientras se giraba airadamente.

Respiró hondo antes de enfrentarse a la turbación del pelinegro.

—No muchos, como unos cinco o seis, aproximadamente —dijo con inusitada seriedad, pero intuía que el ambiente no era propicio para bromas—. No parecían preparados para un ataque tampoco; salieron corriendo en cuanto vieron a mis pokémon fantasma.

No pudo reprimir una traviesa sonrisa al recordar los gritos y las expresiones de pánico de los soldados al ver la sonrisa danzante de Gengar o el ojo rubí de su Dusknoir. Incluso diría que uno de ellos se hizo "ciertas-cosas" encima…

—Si me permite la suposición, jefe, creo que era más bien un equipo de búsqueda.

Zhang alzó ambas cejas al oír la conjetura de su compañera. Ann resultaba molesta, histérica e irresponsable la mayoría del tiempo, pero en los momentos cruciales resultaba una persona observadora y comprometida con la empresa en la que estuviese inmersa. Sin embargo, Ashton suspiró con impaciencia mientras continuaba masajeándose la frente.

—Pues entonces han hecho su trabajo —le espetó con aspereza, bajando sus manos hacia sus ojos. De repente, se sintió mucho más cansado de lo que solía estar, y no le apetecía dar explicaciones a los pares de ojos que le observaban con desconocimiento. Por ello, recurrió a la forma más sencilla que encontró para despacharlos a todos—. Ahora, todos a dormir.

Observó los rostros desconcertados mientras se esperaba las preguntas que podían atosigarle. Antes que nada, decidió aclararles lo esencial antes del aluvión de cuestiones incriminatorias que se le vendría encima.

—Nos han encontrado, y por eso nos tenemos que ir. Partiremos mañana por la mañana, así que estad preparados.

—¡¿Pero-?!

—¿No he sido claro?—interrumpió la pregunta con otra pregunta, pero su enojo y turbación se sustituyeron por culpabilidad al notar quién era la persona que se dirigía a él.

Los ojos aguamarinos de Misty dejaron de observarle, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Al pasar junto a él le empujó con su hombro, pero Ashton no se movió. Sus ojos habían bajado al suelo mientras esperaba que todos se dirigiesen a sus respectivas habitaciones, para poder sentarse en el sofá y poder disfrutar de la tranquila soledad. Sintió unas manos en sus mejillas que le obligaron a subir la vista. Delia le miraba con preocupación maternal.

—Estoy bien —le susurró mientras posaba sus propias manos encima de las de su madre y las apartaba con cuidado. Desvió la mirada, avergonzado de aquellos sentimientos. Delia bajó las manos y le deseó buenas noches, seguido de un beso en la sien.

Y se quedó solo, en medio de la luz del comedor y de todos los problemas que parecían danzar a su alrededor. Pulsó con desgana el interruptor con la esperanza de que la oscuridad pudiese calmar un poco la incipiente ansiedad que comenzaba a apresarle, pero no surgió efecto. Se sentó al borde del sofá donde dormiría y se agitó el pelo mientras suspiraba. Raichu, que se había mantenido dócilmente callado tras su entrenador, se subió al mueble y le puso una de sus patitas moteadas sobre su rodilla, en un intento por trasmitirle apoyo moral. Ash, en medio de la tormenta, sonrió a su mejor amigo y le acarició entre las orejas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Raichu? —su voz se asemejó más a un suspiro, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza para atrás. Seguía acariciando a su compañero mientras miraba al techo oculto entre las tinieblas—. Qué voy a hacer…

Él era el responsable de todo esto, y era de su jurisdicción arreglarlo. Pero, ¿cómo? Había puesto en peligro las vidas de sus amigos, mientras que otros contaban con él para que les liderasen… mientras que él tan solo quería ser libre.

Al ver la mueca triste de su amigo, Raichu le abrazó. Y el amanecer tardó poco en llegar.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Estaba harta. Daba igual desde el ángulo en el que mirase, incluso el más positivo le llevaba irremediablemente a la misma conclusión: debía irse, no encajaba en ese lugar, nadie le echaría en falta. Había tratado por la desesperada aceptar los cambios y moldearse a ellos, pero lo que pasó ayer remató su escasa paciencia, o acabó por romperla del todo. No iba a quedarse ahí esperando migajas de atención que venían acompañadas por mensajes sórdidos. Volvería a Celeste, retomaría su rutina como líder y trataría de olvidar todo lo acontecido aquí, y todo lo que concernía al nuevo y desconocido _Ashton_. Se había acostumbrado a convivir con su ausencia y, ahora que sabía que se encontraba "bien" y que no le necesitaba para absolutamente nada, sería más sencillo seguir con su vida. O, al menos, eso es lo que pensaba.

Pero su orgulloso discurso de despedida y su salida altiva de la casa de los Ketchum y de la vida del pelinegro se truncaron cuando escuchó los gritos desde la escalera.

Resonaban a través del comedor, como una tormenta a punto de desatar la ira eléctrica que podría portar. Cuando llegó al hall, se percató que los gritos provenían de la cocina y los identificó: era Daisy, y la otra voz de barítono que confrontaba el tono agudo y chillón de su hermana era… era la de Ash.

" _¡… tú no eres quien nos manda!"_

" _No, pero si tuvieses un mínimo de sentido común, me escucharías antes de ponerte a gritar como una histérica caprichosa."_

" _¡Cómo te atreves! ¡No voy a permitir que un vulgar delincuente como tú me diga esas cosas! ¡Te vas a…!"_

Retrocedió hasta el salón debido a la impresión que le causó la batalla verbal que se disputaba en la cocina. Allí se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos se encontraban tan perplejos como ella, aguardando el desastre que conllevaría todo eso. Nico, Ann y Tracey le saludaron con un tímido saludo, y todos ellos habían reunido sus pertenencias en las mochilas que yacían a sus pies.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con un susurro, mientras otra tanda de gritos resonaban en toda la casa.

Brock se encogió de hombros mientras Tracey se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

—Estábamos preparando las cosas para irnos —comenzó a explicar Ann—, después bajó Daisy, estuvieron hablando y… bueno, eso.

Misty desvió la mirada hacia los ventanales de la habitación principal, y le hizo gracia que su metáfora se hubiese materializado en la realidad. Unos nubarrones grises, que rozaban la negrura, se alzaban como una advertencia sobre el cielo, tapando hasta el más mínimo rastro de luz solar. Tímidas gotas asomaban por los cristales, aunque la tormenta estaba lejos de haber desatado toda su impetuosidad.

" _¡Me da igual lo que digas!"_ , la voz de Daisy subió varios tonos y acalló momentáneamente la grave voz de Ash. " _¡Tú no eres quién para decidir sobre el futuro de mi hermana! ¡Misty es quien debe decidir; y vendrá conmigo a Celeste! ¡No hay más que hablar!"_

Aquello la sobresaltó. ¿La discusión era por ella? Tracey alzó un brazo hacia ella, pero un tremendo bufido irónico le detuvo.

" _¿Ah, sí?"_. Ashton sonaba enfadado, incluso más que la pasada noche. " _¿Misty fue quien decidió convertirse en líder de gimnasio? ¿Fue su decisión que dejase de viajar conmigo y se hiciese cargo de una responsabilidad familiar de la que_ _ **vosotras**_ _os desatendisteis si tan siquiera preguntarle antes? Pero yo soy el malo aquí, ¿verdad?"_

Sentía el frío en el interior de sus huesos, y admitiría que estaba temblando, pero su atención estaba tan centrada en aquella discusión donde, sorpresivamente, era la protagonista. Sonó un prolongado suspiró, mucho más tranquilo que el anterior resoplido.

" _Mira, sé que yo tampoco tengo ningún derecho a nada de esto",_ esa «nada» parecía no abarcar tan solo el tema de conversación, sino mucho más; " _pero es por el bien de tu hermana. Sin embargo, debe ser ella quien decida, no nosotros"._

Movida por un impulso, sus piernas la llevaron hacia la cocina, aunque no se atrevieron a cruzar el umbral. No obstante, aquello no fue necesario, ya que los castaños ojos de Ash se fijaron en ella apenas un segundo después de que apareciese en el limen. Daisy, aún con una mueca de enfado, observó la cara de asombro del pelinegro y siguió su mirada hasta su hermana pequeña. La estupefacción dio paso rápidamente a una sonrisa forzada, y avanzó hacia su hermana con los brazos extendidos.

—Mist —la llamó—. Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

—Lo sé —la cortó con tono neutro. La sonrisa de la hermana Sensacional desapareció, mientras que Ashton desviaba su mirada y se rascaba la nuca con marcada incomodidad.

—Bueno, menos para explicar, supongo. Nos volvemos a Celeste.

Quería asentir, afirmar lo que acababa de decir su hermana, decir: " _sí, quiero regresar a Celeste"_ como había pensado segundos antes de bajar las escaleras, pero todos sus intentos morían antes de materializarse, y no sabía bien la razón. Los ojos castaños volvieron a inundarla por completo, provocando que el frío volviese a ella.

Maldita sea, no era este el momento de volverse sentimental.

Sin embargo, su hermana tomó su silencio como una afirmación y sujetó sus manos.

—Traeré tus cosas —dijo antes de soltarse y dirigirse hacia el piso superior.

Y ahí estaba, la tormenta que se asomaba en el exterior arreciaba en el interior, entre los dos. Sus miradas parecían vacilantes y se desviaban tan rápido como volvían a encontrarse en medio de la tempestad.

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, y se acercó paulatinamente hacia ellos hasta que el sonido pareció atravesarlos.

—Siento lo de ayer —sus palabras le sorprendieron, aunque no lo manifestó—. Estaba… molesto, y… no medí mis palabras. Perdona.

Sabía a lo que se refería, pero no se le ocurrió decir nada. Su mente estaba en blanco como un lienzo por estrenar; incluso temía moverse por si no coordinaba bien sus piernas y acababa por estrellarse contra el suelo.

Ante su inmovilidad, Ash suspiró y decidió salir de la cocina para concretar planes con sus subordinados, pero la tímida voz de Misty le detuvo a medio cambio.

—¿Tú no… irás a Celeste?

—Tengo que hacer unas cosas en Ciudad Verde —respondió sin mirarle—. Después pasaré por Celeste, cogeré la esfera y, palabras textuales de tu hermana, «os dejaré en paz de una maldita vez».

Hizo una mueca parecida una sonrisa, pero no consiguió que se asemejase del todo a una. Después, continuó su marcha hacia el salón seguido por Misty, quien consideraba absurdo quedarse ahí sola revolcándose en su propia indecisión. Indecisión, por descontado, que no debería existir.

Cuando Ash terminaba de preparar su propia mochila, Daisy bajó con su saco rojo y se lo dio. Dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Tracey, exclamó con ligero entusiasmo:

—¡Nos vamos!

El observador solo atinó a asentir levemente, mientras Misty abrazaba su mochila y sentía de nuevo la penetrante mirada del pelinegro encima.

—Espera.

Habló sin pensar, movida por un impulso, un _estúpido_ impulso. Daisy le observó con desconcierto.

—¿Se te ha olvidado algo? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

—N-no. Yo… es que…

¡Maldita sea el maldito momento en el que decidió abrir su maldita bocaza! ¿Qué diría en ese momento? ¡Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería!

—Yo… —continuó, dubitativa ante la inquisidora mirada de su hermana—. Yo… voy a acompañar a Ash.

Escuchó algunos respingos a su alrededor, pero su hermana se mantenía impasible ante ella, como si se esperase aquella respuesta. Algo que le resultó risible, porque ni siquiera ella era consciente de que aquel fuese su deseo.

—No —la rotunda negativa de Daisy aplacó su indecisión y la ira se abrió paso.

—Tú no decides por mí —le replicó, utilizando la misma firmeza que ella.

—Soy tu hermana mayor, ¡y no voy a permitir que te vayas con un delincuente! —estaba utilizando el mismo tono chillón que empleó contra Ashton, quien resopló tras su apelativo.

—¡Y yo soy una persona adulta, Daisy! ¡Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones e irme con quien yo quiera!

—¡¿Y por qué quieres ir con él?!

" _Buena pregunta"_ , contestó para sí, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Consideró las posibles respuestas que podría dar, pero no se decantaba por ninguna. ¿No quería dejar a Togekiss? Era verdad, pero sabía que no podría estar nunca tan unida a él como antes. ¿No quería que su amistad con Ash quedase así? En ese momento, ni siquiera se podía categorizar lo que había entre ellos con la palabra "amistad". No estaba segura de por qué había empezado todo esto… ¿No quería hace unos minutos volver a Celeste y recuperar su rutina de líder?

—Porque yo también voy a acompañar a Ash —Brock se levantó y sonrió con candidez a Daisy, quien desvió su mirada hacia él con escrutinio—. Me desviaré un poco para ir a Ciudad Plateada y visitar a mis hermanos. No pude advertir a mi familia que me embarcaría en un viaje así, al principio solo ayudaba en las remodelaciones del Centro Pokémon de Azafrán.

Dirigió su sonrisa hacia Misty, y sus rasgados ojos centellearon con complicidad. Agradeció internamente al oriundo con una sonrisa de alivio, mientras observaba de reojo cómo Ashton alzaba las cejas con incredulidad. Al parecer ese desliz no estaba en sus planes, pero tampoco opuso resistencia.

—¡Yo también voy con vosotros! —exclamó Elizabeth, anclándose al brazo de la pelirroja—. No te preocupes, Daisy, cuidaremos de Misty. Además, tan solo nos retrasaremos un día, ¿no, Ash?

Ashton suspiró. Parecía cansado, y el corte en su mejilla enaltecía la angulosidad de su rostro con extraño encanto.

—Bueno, con este cambio de planes… —dirigió una elocuente mirada a Brock, aunque carecía de acusación o reproche— y que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, calculo que estaremos dos noches en Ciudad Verde. Dentro de tres días estaremos en Celeste.

—¿Y qué tienes que hacer ahí, eh? —le espetó Daisy.

—No es asunto tuyo —su respuesta fue tan cortante como el filo de un cuchillo, pero aún no había segado a su víctima. Daisy pareció captar el mensaje oculto y bufó, pero no insistió en el tema.

—¿Y… nosotros? —preguntó Nico, alzando tímidamente la voz. Ash pasó una mirada entre todos sus subordinados y suspiró de nuevo, expectante.

—Si no os importa… me gustaría que acompañaseis a la señorita Waterflower —hizo una floritura hacia Daisy, y su ofensa se manifestó en sus mejillas infladas— y a Tracey a Celeste.

—¡Ni hablar! —la contestación no se hizo esperar.

Ashton parecía preparado para eso, pero no dejaba de mirar a la impetuosa rubia con cansancio.

—¿Sabes por qué el Team Rocket nos encontró? —le preguntó despacio.

—¿Porque volaste un edificio, quizás? —le espetó con marcado sarcasmo.

—Buen punto —ensanchó sus labios en una sonrisa ladeada—, pero no, no les habría dado tiempo a llegar hasta aquí en el mismo día. Fue la llamada de tus hermanas.

Sus hermanas… ¡sus hermanas! ¿De verdad había estado tan pendiente de… lo que fuese, que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en sus hermanas desde la noche en la que llamaron? Su culpa creció a niveles alarmantes, y la ansiedad comenzaba a llamar a su puerta.

—¿Están bien? ¿Crees que han ido también a por ellas? —su voz sonó casi desesperada, exasperada por la duda y su culpabilidad.

El pelinegro le observó durante un tiempo que le resultó eterno. Después, simplemente deslizó su vista hacia sus manos.

—No… creo —dudaba—. Pero no estoy seguro. Por eso es esencial que vayan con vosotros.

Los nubarrones descargaron la estiba acuática que portaban. Las gotas de lluvia parecían golpear con furia tanto el tejado como las ventanas, mientras los truenos resonaban entre los vastos y anegados campos.

—Aunque solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…

Soltó un respingo ante la voz de Ash, que sonaba peligrosamente cerca de ella. Y así era: el pelinegro la observaba desde su altura que, en este instante, le parecía mucho más alto e imponente que antes. Una de sus manos estaba extendida hacia ella, sujetando… su pokégear.

—Una llamada. Menos de un minuto. Pregunta si están bien y ya está. Ni siquiera digas que vais a volver a Celeste.

Su tono de voz parecía no remitirse a disputas, aunque no tenía nada que discutirle. Con cuidado de no tocar su mano, cogió el pokégear con indecisión, temiendo lo que averiguaría a través de él.

—Pero, ¿no es peligroso? —preguntó Brock—. Si rastrearon la llamada…

—Mi teléfono es diferente que el de aquí —respondió secamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Seguía observando a Misty, quien decidió llamar antes de que la situación se prolongase más aún.

Un pitido… dos… tres… el característico sonido del descolgado. Y, después…

Su vista se volvió borrosa al reconocer la voz de su hermana Violet al otro lado del aparato.

" _¿Diga? ¿Quién es?"_

Notó un contacto rugoso en su antebrazo, y se giró para observar los preocupados ojos de Ash fijos en ella, mientras le agarraba suavemente el brazo. Sonrió para tranquilizarle y él sólo suspiró, sin cesar el contacto.

" _¿Hola?"_ , volvió a resonar la aguda voz de Violet.

Misty se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Vi… —saludó.

" _¿Mist? ¿Eres tú?"_

—Sí… sí, soy yo —tosió ante la incomodidad de sus cuerdas bocales. Seguía sintiendo los dedos del pelinegro alrededor de su apéndice.

" _¡Ah, Mist! ¡Hola! No había reconocido el número"_. Por el tono despreocupado que estaba utilizando su hermana, sabía que no había pasado nada malo. Suspiró de alivio.

—Lo sé, es que… estoy llamando desde el pokégear de Ash —ante su alusión, el nombrado retiró su mano, dejando una calidez inusitada donde antes habían mantenido el contacto.

" _Ah, así que tu novio te ha dejado el móvil para…"_

—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías —espetó con falsa molestia—. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Ha venido alguien extraño al gimnasio?

" _Eeeh… no, que yo sepa, a no ser que Giorgio sea alguien extraño. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

—P-por nada —no le parecía seguro advertir a sus hermanas sobre el Team Rocket. Harían un escándalo innecesario de ello—. Solo llamaba para preguntar eso y para advertiros de que no regaléis medallas ni nada por el estilo.

" _¡Oh, vamos, feita! ¡Ten un poco de consideración con nosotras!"_

—Ninguna. Y os recuerdo que tenéis que limpiar la piscina.

" _¡Jo, pero, ayer me hice la manicura…!"_

Ash carraspeó. Había llegado la hora.

—Tengo que irme. Cuida… —se detuvo. Si daba muestras de preocupación a sus atolondradas hermanas podría preocuparlas, así que optó por la muestra más sencilla—. Cuidad del gimnasio, quiero que esté entero cuando vuelva. ¿Me habéis oído?

" _Sí, pesada. ¡Suerte con tu noviecito, feíta!"_

Violet colgó, dejando tras de sí una fina línea de sonido. Misty colgó a su vez y le devolvió el pokégear al pelinegro, que seguía observándola con interés. Daisy agarró una de sus manos y asintió, dándole permiso a que contase cómo estaban sus hermanas, sea cual fuese la situación.

—Están bien —la tranquilizó, sonriéndola—. También han dicho que nadie sospechoso ha ido al gimnasio.

Su hermana suspiró con alivio y la abrazó, tratando de transmitirle apoyo fraternal. Por encima de su hombro y las hebras rubias de su cabello, se percató de que Ash no parecía muy convencido con su respuesta, pero no replicó nada.

Tras el gesto, Daisy volvió a embarcarse en otra discusión con el líder de las Sombras, negándose a llevar consigo al resto de las Sombras con ellas. Ashton se limitaba a resoplar y contestar con calma, aunque su paciencia estaba comenzando a agotarse. Sin embargo, una intervención acertada de Tracey y muchas desagravias palabras de Ann lograron convencer a la rubia, aunque no con mucho convenio.

—Pero… aún hay una cosa que no hemos resuelto —Brock cambió de tema drásticamente, dirigiéndose hacia Ashton—. ¿Cómo vamos a ir nosotros a Verde? Tracey puede llevarles a todos en su todoterreno, pero nosotros…

El pelinegro abrió la boca para contestar pero, tras un momento de cavilación, volvió a cerrarla, sin respuesta.

—No hay problema con eso. Os presto mi coche.

Misty se giró con la boca abierta hacia la entrada del salón, donde Gary Oak se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos. Miraba escrutadoramente a Ash, aunque su expresión no era recíproca; parecía más asombrado ante sus palabras que otra cosa.

Con un práctico gesto, lanzó las llaves al aire.

—Delia nos ha contado lo que ha ocurrido —dijo mientras Ash cogía las llaves al vuelo—. Mi abuelo quiere que te pases por el laboratorio antes de que os vayáis. Mi coche está en su puerta.

Se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta, seguido de los demás. Provistos de paraguas, desfilaron por los caminos embarrados de Pueblo Paleta. La tierra que formaba las vías se había humedecido formando charcos de lodo en mitad del trayecto, mientras que la lluvia y el viento arremetían sin piedad contra ellos. Misty se pasó el camino observando cómo su hermana maldecía todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, quejándose de las manchas de lodo que impregnaban su ropa y el desastre en su cabello ocasionado por las ráfagas de aire.

Cruzaron la puerta y trataron de limpiarse el barro lo mejor posible para no manchar en exceso el laboratorio. Caminaron junto a Gary hasta la sala principal, donde el profesor Oak y la señora Ketchum tomaban el té en un silencio comprensivo. Cuando Ashton entró en la estancia, Samuel se acercó a él con una sonrisa que acrecentaba aún más las marcadas arrugas de su rostro.

—Hola, Ash —le saludó, juntando sus nudosas manos tras su espalda—. Delia nos ha contado lo… sucedido. ¿Estáis todo bien?

Ashton hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando la pregunta. Gary pareció enfadarse, pero Samuel solo soltó una risita entre dientes.

—Bueno, me alegro. También me ha comentado que has decidido emprender viaje. ¿Irás a buscar las esferas?

—Sí, algo así —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Aunque tengo otros asuntos con los que tratar. Intentaré hacer todo a la vez.

—« _El que come y canta, loco se levanta»_ —le amonestó con cariño con uno de sus característicos refranes—.

El aludido sonrió, relajándose ante las palabras de quien, una vez, fue su mentor.

—Como sé que puedes estar preocupado por algunas cosas… —continuó—, Gary y yo nos quedaremos aquí e intentaremos averiguar lo que podamos sobre las esferas. También aseguraremos la seguridad de Delia, aquí presente.

—Y supongo… que querrá pedirme la esfera. ¿No es así, profesor?

Samuel alzó las cejas mientras observaba la sagacidad de Ashton en pleno apogeo. Sin duda alguna, había cambiado, pero en ese momento no consideraba su veleidad como algo negativo.

Por su parte, Ash analizó con la mirada a sus subordinados, pidiéndoles consejo. Ninguno dijo nada, pero Nico se atrevió a asentir dando su visto bueno. Ann y Zhang consideraban que no tenían jurisdicción en ese campo, mientras Tina ignoraba el panorama, inmersa en sus propias cavilaciones.

Ante la nula opinión, sacó la pequeña esfera luminosa de su mochila negra y se la entregó al profesor, quien la sostuvo con sumo cuidado.

—En cuanto averigüemos algo, contactaremos contigo de inmediato —le aseguró el profesor Oak.

—Será mejor que yo contacte con vosotros —dijo Ashton, levantando una mano—. Llamaré periódicamente, no os preocupéis por eso.

—De acuerdo…

Samuel entregó la esfera rosa a Gary y se sentó en el escritorio. Encendió su ordenador y comenzó a teclear con velocidad.

—Aunque no ha sido por eso por lo que te he llamado, muchacho —se dirigió al pelinegro de nuevo, sin desviar su vista del monitor—. Me gustaría poder ayudarte de algún modo. Aunque no sea mucho… ¿aún tienes contigo la pokédex que te entregué?

Misty se sorprendió ante esa pregunta y dirigió inmediatamente su vista hacia Ash, en espera a su reacción. Parecía estupefacto, como si la pregunta le hubiese tomado desprevenido. Se mordió ínfimamente su labio inferior, dudando en qué hacer. Al final, con movimientos lentos, rebuscó en su mochila hasta que sacó un objeto del fondo: la última pokédex que le entregó el profesor en su último viaje: Sinnoh.

Aquello la conmovió. A pesar de algunos rasguños en su tapa roja y gris, parecía intacta. Quizás Ash no quería deshacerse de todo rastro de su infancia y, quizás, eso también los incluía a ellos.

El profesor tomó la pokédex y la introdujo en la ranura de su ordenador, como hacía en tiempos pasados para analizar el progreso de la enciclopedia digital. Sin embargo, comenzó a mirar la pantalla con incredulidad, mientras su mirada de alternaba entre el teclado y el monitor.

—Es que… —comenzó Ash, visiblemente nervioso—, hemos tocado… algunas cosas…

La silla del escritorio giró sobre sus ruedas para encarar al pelinegro.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó el profesor, más sorprendido que enfadado. Ashton tomó esto como buena señal.

—Algunas… como el sistema de rastreo, el GPS o los datos sobre mí… están todos encriptados.

—¡Increíble! —profirió el profesor Oak mientras volvía a teclear con constancia.

Tras un momento de liberación, la pokédex fue expulsada por la misma ranura, y el profesor Oak se la devolvió a Ash. Este se quedó mirando el aparato, como si no supiese qué hacer con él.

—Adelante, muchacho —le animó Samuel—. He actualizado algunas cosas.

Ash, inseguro, abrió la pokédex y tocó algunos botones. Tras un pitido, la pokédex comenzó a hablar:

" _Soy Dexter, un pokédex programado por el profesor Oak para el entrenador de pokémon, Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta. Mi función es proporcionar información y consejos sobre el entrenamiento pokémon. Si me pierdo o me roban, jamás podré volver a ser usado"_.

El diálogo acabó con otro pitido. Raichu se subió al hombro de Ash mientras este continuaba pulsando botones, analizando la nueva información que residía ahí. Su edad había traspasado los diez hasta los diecinueve, así como los cambios en su nuevo equipo; mientras que alguna información se mantenía intacta, como su nombre o su residencia. Hasta su fotografía había cambiado por una más reciente.

—Sé que no es mucho, pero… la pokédex puede abrirte nuevas puertas. Podrás volver a ser Ash Ketchum cuando tú quieras.

El pelinegro observó a Samuel con un gesto difícil de interpretar. Parecía indeciso ante todo esto, o esa fue la impresión de Misty. Acabó por asentir al profesor susurrando un "gracias", mientras volvía a sepultar la pokédex bajo todo material que transportase en su mochila.

—Y, para Elizabeth…

La aludida profirió un sonido de sorpresa. No contaba con que ella formaría parte de la conversación.

—No creas que me olvidado de ti, jovencita —dirigió su afable gesto hacia la castaña—. ¿Tuviste tu primer pokémon cuando cumpliste los diez años?

—Ehm, yo… —intercambió miradas con Ash—. Mi hermano me regaló a Sandy en mi décimo cumpleaños.

—Hmm, sí, eso está bien. Pero mi responsabilidad como profesor pokémon es entregar a todos los niños de Kanto un pokémon inicial con el que comenzar su viaje pokémon. Y, si mal no recuerdo… a ti no te he dado ninguno. Por ende…

Los ojos castaños de Elizabeth, iguales a los de su hermano, centellearon con viveza ante la alusión, pero ningún otro gesto físico fue partícipe de la ilusión que profería. Tracey le acercó una bandeja con tres pokéball.

Ann gritó y echó los brazos al cuello de Elizabeth, en un abrazo improvisado. Comenzó a gritar que era "todo un honor" y "que se lo merecía" mientras el profesor Oak trataba de explicar las características de cada inicial, con dificultad ante el algarabío de Annastasia. Ashton también se acercó con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro, y depositó una mano en el hombro de Eli. Su hermana le dirigió una silenciosa pregunta, a la que Ash contestó con un vehemente asentimiento.

Dando un paso al frente y quedando liberada de las muestras de afecto, Elizabeth observó con detenimiento las tres pulcras esferas, deliberando sobre su importante decisión. El profesor Oak retrocedió para dejarle un espacio sin presiones, situándose junto al pelinegro.

—Gracias, profesor —susurró sin apartar la vista de su hermana pequeña.

Samuel le miró con el interrogante marcado en sus cansados ojos oscuros.

—¿Por qué, muchacho? —acabó preguntando tras el silencio de su acompañante.

—Por darle una oportunidad a Elizabeth para ser más que… esto —con un práctico gesto con las manos se señaló a sí mismo, mientras contenía un suspiro—. Cuando la conocí, supe que era diferente a… su padre y todo lo que le rodeaba. He tratado de que sea diferente a su familia, que sea algo más. Incluso si no fuese mi hermana legítima… no se merecía acabar convertido en lo que somos nosotros.

La sonrisa que le había regalado a su hermana había ido sustituyéndose paulatinamente hasta un gesto sombrío. Apretaba la mandíbula con rabia, mientras sus cejas estaban tan caídas que casi rozaban sus negras pestañas.

—¿Legítima? —preguntó el profesor, apreciando el matiz.

Ash curvó sus labios en una sonrisa ladeada cargada de ironía.

—¿Si el líder del Team Rocket aparece una noche a las puertas de su casa y le dice que usted es su hijo y tiene una hermana pequeña, le creería, profesor?

—No puedo imaginarme la situación, pero… ¿tú lo hiciste?

Desvió su mirada de vuelta a su hermana, que había escogido una pokéball y la mantenía sobre sus manos. La indecisión aún seguía predominando en ella.

—No —contestó al cabo de unos segundos—. Pero siempre permanece la duda por detrás, como una sombra. Por eso no me marché ese día mismo, sino el siguiente a su "visita".

La última palabra salió con un deje de resentimiento, y el profesor decidió no ahondar más en el delicado tema aunque, como Ash había citado, "la duda prevalece". Y la duda carcomía sus achacosas entrañas, pero debía dejar de lado por un segundo su insaciable sentimiento de investigador por descubrir siempre las respuestas y dejarlo como estaba ahora. No quería ganarse la enemistad del joven pelinegro, y Ash parecía inestable hablando de esos temas.

Elizabeth, por su parte, dejó la pokéball que estaba sosteniendo con rapidez y cogió otra, esta vez con más decisión. Asintió a Tracey y se giró con una amplia sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus blanquecinos dientes hacia Ash y Samuel.

—¡Elijo a Bulbasaur! —gritó, y Annastasia volvió a gritar de alegría.

—Buena elección —le felicitó el profesor—. Bulbasaur es un compañero fiel y leal. Estará siempre contigo cuando lo necesites. Y, como todo entrenador…

De su bolsillo sacó una pokédex distinta a la que Ash poseía y seis pokéball vacías, que se las entregó a Elizabeth. Por su parte, Eli fue acosada por Ann para que les presentase a su nuevo compañero. Las Sombras se reunieron en torno a la castaña cuando liberaba a su nuevo compañero, un pequeño Bulbasaur que les observaba a todos con un tinte de aprensión. Raichu se acercó amigablemente a él mientras le saludaba, y Elizabeth comenzó a presentarlos uno por uno. Ashton dejó su sitio junto al profesor y se acercó a su hermana, que le recibió con un gran abrazo. Acto seguid le enseñó la pokédex, mientras Ash sacaba la suya y comparaban las diferencias.

Misty observaba toda la escena en una esquina de la habitación sin atreverse a interrumpirla, como todos los demás. Brock hablaba con Tracey en voz baja sobre algo, aunque ninguno parecía estar prestando mucha atención a su propia conversación; mientras Daisy jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

De pronto, una mano rodeó el pálido antebrazo de la pelirroja. Gary se encontraba tras ella, con una expresión más bien triste.

—Mist —susurró agachando la cabeza—, ¿podemos hablar un minuto antes de que te vayas?

Misty asintió en silencio y se dejó guiar hasta un pequeño salón contiguo, decorado vagamente con muebles de madera y los imprescindibles libros del profesor. Gary la encauzó hacia el sofá y se sentó sin soltarla, obligando a la líder a sentarse junto a él. Cuando se encontraban frente a frente, Gary entrelazó ambas manos con las de ella y suspiró.

—¿Ocurre algo, Gary? —preguntó Misty, preocupada ante la actitud del investigador. Este sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

—No, nada. Solo que… tengo la sensación de que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Te irás. Con él.

Tuvo que reconsiderar un momento las palabras de Gary para que comenzasen a tomar sentido en su mente.

—Gary, no… no es eso —logró balbucear—. Después de que vayamos a Verde, regresaré a Celeste y volveré al gimnasio…

—Claro, Mist —dijo con sorna—.

—¿No me crees? —le espetó.

—¿Te crees a ti misma?

Soltó las manos de Gary con brusquedad y resopló.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Vas a regañarme como Daisy? ¿Vas a…?

—No, no, Mist —alzó las manos con paz, y la pelirroja se extrañó de la tristeza que profesaban sus ojos pardos—.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero saber por qué vas a Ciudad Verde si planeas volver a recluirte dentro del gimnasio en cuanto acabes. No tiene mucho sentido, ¿verdad?

Sonrió de nuevo mientras volvía a cubrir las manos de Misty con las suyas.

—No te voy a echar nada en cara, ni quiero que justifiques nada —continuó—. Tan solo quiero decirte algo… hemos sido amigos durante estos cinco años. Nos acercó un hecho deprimente, pero tú lo hiciste menos doloroso.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó Misty con timidez, desviando la mirada hacia la tela que cubría el sofá.

—Te has convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, en una persona en la que confío ciegamente. Y, por eso, creo que te mereces saber la verdad.

Aguantó la respiración inconscientemente, esperando aquella verdad que debía ser revelada.

—Misty, me gustas —dijo sin preámbulos—, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Abrió la boca y el aire que contenía se escapó entre sus dientes. Lo sabía, era consciente de ello, pero eso no hacía que fuese menos llevadero. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, carcomida por la culpa.

Si Gary iba a ser tan sincero con ella, ella también debía serlo.

—Lo sabía, Gary —contestó.

—¿Tanto se me notaba? —trató de reír para aliviar la tensión reinante, pero fue una carcajada hueca y superficial.

Misty no contestó, tan solo desvió su vista hacia el suelo.

—Hey, Mist —se giró mínimamente para observar a Gary, quien no parecía compungido por la situación—. Escucha, no tienes que corresponderme ni nada por el estilo. Sé que no lo haces, y no pasa nada, de verdad. Ya lo sabía.

Levantó su vista y le observó con perplejidad. Ante los brillantes ojos aguamarinos de su amiga no pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez con veracidad. Ella era tan ignorante con esos temas como alguna vez lo fue su _amigo_.

—Sirenita, sé que aquí —dijo, señalando su pecho con el índice— solo hay espacio para él. No te avergüences de ello.

Misty rozó con las puntas de sus dedos el sitio donde le había señalado el investigador, notando su propio latido. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Te equivocas, Gary. No voy a negar que antes estuviera… enamorada de Ash. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado.

—¿Lo dices por él? —ladeó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar sus ojos bajo el flequillo pelirrojo.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué lo iba a decir si no? A veces es como… si no le conociese —sacudió la cabeza de nuevo mientras suspiraba—. Quita el "a veces" y el "como".

—Y por eso le acompañarás a Ciudad Verde, ¿no es así?

—Ni sé por qué he decidido algo tan estúpido, como si eso fuese a cambiar algo…

—Tú eres la única que puede cambiar algo —sonrió—. Venga, sirenita, date una oportunidad alguna vez en tu vida.

Levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

—¿Darme una oportunidad? ¿A mí?

Gary dejó escapar una risita entre dientes mientras se tendía sobre el sofá y adoptaba una ridícula pose dramática, a ojos de Misty. Se tapó los ojos con un brazo mientras estiraba el otro sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—" _Nunca podré confesárselo", "él nunca me querrá", "moriré sola…_ " —dijo imitando la voz de la líder con bastante desviación. Esta sólo le contestó con un puñetazo en el estómago, que provocó que Gary estallase en carcajadas—. ¡Vamos! ¡Me dirás que no es verdad!

—No, y tú tampoco puedes decirme que era mentira —le espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vale, ahí me has pillado. Creo que el idiota de Ash te hubiese rechazado después de horrorizarse y morir por ruborizarse. Pero, como tú dices, ahora todo ha cambiado. Date una oportunidad, Mist. Te mereces ser feliz. O, al menos, quitarte ese peso de encima.

Suspiró, dando por cerrada la conversación. No quería seguir hablando de eso (lo pasado, pasado está), pero sabía que esa conversación le perseguiría durante una temporada, como un mal sueño. Tenía un agrio sabor de boca a pesar de no haber tenido que rechazar a Gary de manera directa, pero seguía siendo un rechazo, al fin y al cabo. Cuando se proponía abrir la puerta y volver al grupo, Gary la detuvo sujetándola nuevamente por el brazo.

—Una cosa antes, Mist —le dijo una vez que la líder le había enfrentado de nuevo—. No quiero que esto se interponga en nuestra amistad, y lo digo totalmente en serio. Quiero que seamos siendo amigos, y quiero que sigas confiando en mí como hasta ahora.

Conmovida por sus palabras, Misty se deshizo del apretón y le abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole tanta seguridad como era posible.

—Eres un idiota, Oak —dijo, dándole una palmada en su pecho—. ¡Por supuesto!

—Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Mist, a pesar de estar aquí —le dijo seriamente, correspondiendo al abrazo—. Llámame si necesitas algo. O si quieres que esté ahí para rescatarte cual damisela en apuros.

—Ya tardabas en empezar con tus tonterías… —rodó los ojos separándose de él.

El investigador sonrió con ternura y posó sus labios sobre la frente de Misty, quien se sonrojó ante aquel contacto.

—Cuídate mucho, sirenita —dijo contra su piel—.

—Y tú, Gary.

Cuando se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la sala principal se percataron de silencio que reinaba en el laboratorio. No se oían los gritos de Ann ni voces a lo lejos. ¿Tanto tiempo habían estado hablando?

En la sala principal tan solo se encontraba el viejo profesor Oak encorvado sobre una pila de libros, con la esfera brillando a su lado.

—Abuelo, ¿y los demás? —preguntó Gary.

—Han ido a preparar las cosas para el viaje —les observó durante un instante a través de unas gafas cuadradas que colgaban de su arrugada nariz—. Daisy y Ash te están esperando fuera, Misty.

Misty asintió, súbitamente nerviosa ante la mención de la segunda persona que le esperaba. Como suponía, la conversación del idiota de Gary Oak rondaba alrededor de ella, y seguro que le proporcionaba más de un dolor de cabeza. Le maldecía interiormente cuando se dio cuenta que no caminaba a su lado.

—¿Gary? —preguntó.

—Yo… mejor que quedo aquí —le regaló una sonrisa, y ambos sabían que sería la última en mucho tiempo—. Buena suerte, Misty.

Asintió, incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa, y salió de la sala más deprisa de lo que pretendía. Caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida, reflexionaba sobre lo mucho que había cambiado, también, Gary Oak. De un niño arrogante perseguido por un grupo de molestas admiradoras pasó a ser un joven serio y entregado a su trabajo, y alguien a quien le gustaba. Aún le costaba admitir que a aquel soberbio personaje le pudiese gustar alguien tan simple como lo era ella, pero decidió no pensar más en el tema.

Y algo le ayudó con su meta de distraerse. En el exterior del laboratorio y resguardándose bajo el pequeño tejado que cubría la entrada, Ash y Delia mantenían una conversación que parecía íntima a primera vista. Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial tratando de respetar su intimidad, pero dejes de la conversación iban y venían a sus oíos. Observó con atención el rostro emocionado de Delia al borde de las lágrimas, y el gesto impasible del pelinegro, aunque sus ojos se contradecían con la fina línea que delineaba su boca.

Una frase llegó completa, a diferencia de las palabras sueltas que había escuchado. Quizás fuese por el tono más grave utilizado o, quizás, había agudizado su sentido al percibir su voz.

—Volveré —dijo Ashton, abrazando con ternura a Delia—. Lo prometo.

Delia le rodeó con sus finos brazos y musitó un leve " _volveréis"_ , aunque no estaba segura de haber oído correctamente. Cuando se separaron, ambos se percataron de la presencia de Misty, y la señora Ketchum vino a ella con los brazos abiertos, despidiéndose de ella con otro abrazo.

—Cuídale —le susurró Delia en su oreja.

Misty solo asintió, tragando con dificultad. Ashton, con los brazos cruzados, habló cuando ambas mujeres hubieron roto el contacto.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó a la líder con las cejas levantadas.

Volvió a asentir, incapaz de decir palabra. A fuera, bajo la lluvia, se despidió de Daisy y Tracey, aunque no negaría que intentó evitar que aquella despedida temporal se alargase más de lo debido, evitando así que Daisy comenzase a regañarla de nuevo por su decisión. Se subió al deportivo negro de Gary y, por afanes del destino, le tocó sentarse de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto, junto a Ash. Brock y Elizabeth habían ocupado los traseros, y resultaría extraño que se apretujasen los tres atrás estando un sitio libre delante. También les maldijo por lo bajo cuando Ash arrancó y se abrieron camino entre la tormenta, que amenazaba con desatarse aún más.

 _\_ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

El sonido de las gotas al impactar sobre el chasis del coche era relajante y, en cierto sentido, reconfortante, pero no era suficiente para calmar sus ajetreados pensamientos. La conversación con Gary, a pesar de haber sido agradable, amistosa y de conocer sus sentimientos con anterioridad, le había impresionado. Aunque esa impresión no era lo que ocupaba su mente, sino sus tristes ojos. Conocía a la perfección el sentimiento de un amor no correspondido, callado durante años a sabiendas que jamás sería mutuo, y se odió a sí misma por ser ella la culpable de la aflicción de Gary. Se sentía hipócrita, además de egoísta. Gary estuvo ahí para ella cuando su "supuesto" mejor amigo no, porque él le había abandonado uniéndose a la banda criminal más grande de todo Kanto y…

Suspiró. Sabía que no podría corresponder nunca a Gary porque jamás sentiría por él algo diferente que amistad, y tampoco podía odiar a Ash por haberse unido al Team Rocket.

Pero sí podía odiarse a sí misma y lo hacía con total vehemencia, porque se encontraba estúpidamente nerviosa al lado del pelinegro. Le volvió a observar por el rabillo del ojo por quincuagésima vez: su brazo izquierdo estirado sobre el volante, el derecho sobre la palanca de marchas, vista al frente sin mostrar nada más que seriedad, mandíbula delineada, cuello estirado de forma natural. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que le miró, y se sintió tonta por hacerlo de nuevo, como las anteriores cuarenta y nueve veces.

—¿Te pasa algo? —su voz la sobresaltó tanto que estaba segura de haber brincado sobre el asiento. Ahora era Ash quien la miraba de reojo, alternando su vista entre ella y la carretera que serpenteaba a través del Bosque Verde, la ruta más directa hacia la ciudad.

Dio gracias a que Brock y Elizabeth se encontrasen sumergidos en una conversación sobre crianza que se había prolongado desde que comenzaron el viaje. No quería que su incomodidad creciese más aún si ellos dos escuchaban su conversación.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tratando de evitar que el pelinegro se diese cuenta del temblor que asolaba sus manos.

—Llevas un buen rato suspirando.

Tuvo ganas de darse en la cara, pero resistió el impulso. Trató de desviar la conversación hacia un terreno menos invasivo, es decir, que el tema de conversación fuese cualquiera, literalmente, menos ella. Como si hablasen de las antenas de los Butterfree.

—Quizás tenga que hacerte la misma pregunta —reunió el valor suficiente para mirarle directamente, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo—. Llevas viendo el retrovisor desde que entramos al bosque.

Las ganas de golpearse a sí misma aumentaron exponencial –y peligrosamente- tras sus palabras. Oh, genial, ahora Ash creería que…

—Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico —le contestó con inusitada afabilidad, mirando de nuevo el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Por qué… lo dices?

—Ese coche… nos lleva siguiendo desde que entramos en el bosque, como has dicho. Pero… si quiere ir a la ciudad, tendrá que ir por el mismo camino que nosotros, ¿no?

Quería sonar despreocupado, pero Misty percibió la duda en su voz. Volteó para ver el coche por el cristal trasero, pero solo pudo apreciar los dos faros iluminados del coche que iba detrás de ellos.

Peligrosamente cerca de ellos.

—Va muy cerca —le dijo a Ash.

—Lo sé.

Tensó la mandíbula y el brazo, apretando el volante. De pronto, un chirriante sonido de ruedas contra el asfalto les sobresaltó, y ambos observaron cómo el susodicho coche irrumpía por el carril contrario dispuestos a adelantarles. Quizás por ello se encontraba tan cerca…

Pero, cuando les sobrepasó, giró inesperadamente y acabó en horizontal, ocupando toda la carretera. Misty dejó escapar el aire de pronto mientras que Ash giraba violentamente el volante y…

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos y, después, el relámpago les iluminó.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Pokémon no me pertenece, es en su totalidad de Nintendo y Game Freak._

 _Antes que nada, no me matéis, ¡por favor! Si no, no habrá continuación... pero podéis tirarme tomates si lo queréis. ¡Me lo merezco!_

 _Bueno, este capítulo ha salido fácil y me ha gustado mucho, mucho. Lo único destacable -y algo que me ha hecho gracia- es que algunos de vosotros me pedíais más momentos de Ash y Misty -que estoy deseando escribir, en serio-, y... os sorprendo con una escena de egoshipping de improvisto, ¡e improvisto hasta para mí! Había sopesado la idea de que Gary guardase sentimientos hacia Misty, pero dudaba si incluirlos o no... hasta el momento en que me encontré escribiendo este capítulo y decidí incorporar esa escena. ¡Más martirio para la pobre Misty, viva! *le lanzan tomates*._

 _Como al final de cada capítulo y, como siempre, agradecer infinitamente el apoyo y los reviews recibidos. Los contestaré uno a uno dentro de unas horas, ya que aquí es pasada la medianoche y mañana tengo un día ajetreado... -¿por qué siempre acabo actualizando a las tantas de la noche?-._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto!_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Misuzu93:_** _¡Hola, un placer! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y otras mil gracias por dejar un review. ¡Y, tranquila! Yo también estoy deseando escribir más escenas sobre Ash Misty, y habrá muchas, pero antes deben conocerse el uno al otro de nuevo y volver a ser amigos, retomar la confianza. Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que habrá momentos pokéshipping muy pronto, ¡ya lo verás! ¡Un abrazo, cuídate!_


End file.
